


El sacerdote de Ishtar

by Lukkah



Category: One Piece
Genre: Bottom Crocodile, Bottom Vinsmoke Sanji, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Power Bottom Trafalgar D. Water Law, Published in 2016, Top Doflamingo, Top Eustass Kid, Top Killer, Top Portgas D. Ace, Top Roronoa Zoro, bottom penguin
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:54:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 176,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25031272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lukkah/pseuds/Lukkah
Summary: Eustass Kid no se imaginaba lo que encontraría en una misteriosa isla llamada Babilonia. La promesa de un tesoro casi tan grande como el One Piece le motivó a desembarcar pero, cuando alguien pone un pie en Babilonia, su vida pasa a estar a manos de los dioses.
Relationships: Bartolomeo/Cavendish (One Piece), Crocodile/Donquixote Doflamingo, Eustass Kid/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Killer/Penguin (One Piece), Portgas D. Ace/Vinsmoke Sanji, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! Don't know why I'm speaking in English while I'm spanish, but ok.  
> This is my first work, I published in 2016 in another page, so it's going to be so messy and maybe naïve. But I love my baby 8). It's an extense work, so be patient. I will try to update ever week. I wish I could translate this, but it's too much to handle for me. If you want to try, feel free to send me a message!  
> Hope you like it <3.

Eustass Kid se frotó los ojos. Giró la cabeza para mirar el reloj de su mesilla, el cual marcaba ya la hora de comer. Kid se sorprendió, no pensaba dormir tanto ni tan bien. Con pereza, se levantó de su cama y se vistió. Fue al baño a asearse levemente, pues el estómago le rugía como una fiera que lleva tres semanas sin probar bocado. Salió de su camarote en dirección a la cocina, y allí se encontró a todos.

Sus compañeros estaban preparando la mesa para comer. Olía jodidamente bien, y a Kid se le hizo la boca agua.

–Buenos días, capitán –saludó Killer, el primero en darse cuenta de que Kid había llegado. Cómo no. El resto de la tripulación repitió las mismas palabras a coro.

–¿Dónde está la puta comida? Mataría por un jodido plato de carne –se limitó a decir Kid. Las buenas maneras y la educación no iban con él. Sin hacerse de rogar, se sentó en su silla, presidiendo la mesa, mientras el resto terminaba con los preparativos.

En menos de tres minutos la comida estaba servida. Kid sonrió satisfecho: frente a sus narices tenía un enorme bistec de ternera en salsa barbacoa, y arroz para acompañar. Le encantaba la carne, de hecho, era lo único que comía (a excepción de arroz y pasta, algunas veces). Kid siempre había tenido la opinión de que _lo verde_ era para los animales. Se sintió doblemente satisfecho cuando Killer le acercó una enorme fuente de patatas fritas bien saladas. Todos comenzaron a comer, aunque Kid ya había empezado.

–¿Qué isla nos espera? –preguntó Kid absorto en su filete de ternera. La navegación siempre se la dejaba a sus compañeros, tenía plena fe en ellos–. Hace mucho que no piso tierra, y empiezo a cansarme. Necesito movimiento.

–En unos días llegaremos a una pequeña isla –contestó Killer–. Al _Log Pose_ le ha costado centrarse, pero por fin ha encontrado una isla de verano. Además, no parece una isla corriente… Parece tener un gran magnetismo.

–¿Magnetismo? ¿Qué coño quieres decir, Killer? –Kid miró a su mano derecha con curiosidad.

–Creemos que, por cómo se comporta el _Log Pose_ , la isla está encantada. O tiene una gran cantidad de magia, o algún ser muy poderoso –ante la respuesta de su compañero, Kid no pudo más que reírse, y casi se atraganta con el arroz.

Cuando se serenó, Kid alzó su jarra de cerveza y gritó: 

–¡Un brindis por nosotros y por nuestra próxima aventura! –y todos alzaron sus jarras y brindaron–. Esa isla suena interesante, parece que nos divertiremos –Kid bebió un gran trago de cerveza y sonrió. La nueva isla le tenía emocionado.

Por la tarde, Kid se encargó de arreglar el casco de Killer. En la última pelea con la Marina, Killer se había llevado un gran golpe en la cabeza, y su casco se había resquebrajado. Killer entró en el camarote de su capitán, y se encontró al susodicho tumbado en la cama roncando. Killer suspiró, y le despertó con un leve movimiento en el brazo.

Kid abrió un ojo molesto, no le gustaba que le despertasen. Aunque no recordaba haberse quedado dormido, sólo se tumbó en la cama para reposar la comida y cerró levemente los ojos para descansar la vista… Se sentó sobre su cama frotándose los ojos, y Killer comenzó a quitarse el casco. Cuando Kid vio a Killer, pensó que habían llegado a la isla, pero al verlo quitarse el casco lo comprendió.

Kid se dirigió a su mesa de trabajo, se colocó las gafas de ingeniero que llevaba en la cabeza y comenzó a reparar el casco. Killer le esperaba apoyado en una pared, no había más sitios donde sentarse a excepción de la cama, pero a Killer le daba respeto: era la cama de su capitán, al fin y al cabo.

–Joder, Killer, ¿aún no tienes la suficiente confianza como para tumbarte en mi cama? –le espetó Kid, a lo que Killer se sonrojó levemente–. Eres mi mano derecha y mi mejor amigo, no tienes que actuar siempre tan respetuosamente hacia mí.

–Lo sé, Kid… Pero sigues siendo mi capitán –la voz de Killer sonaba un poco temblorosa.

–¡No me jodas, Killer! –rió Kid–. Eso ha sonado muy maricón, parece que te hace falta un buen polvo– y Kid volvió a reír. Killer también se rió, pues sí que había sonado extraño–. Esto ya está, toma– y Kid le entregó el casco a Killer.

–Gracias, capitán –sonrió Killer, colocándose de nuevo su casco. La verdad era que Kid no comprendía como su amigo podía llevar todos los días semejante armatoste en la cabeza. ¡Si hasta lo usaba para dormir!

–No es nada, Killer –Kid pasó una mano por el hombro de su compañero, saliendo juntos del camarote–. Y no te preocupes por lo de antes –susurró Kid–, yo también necesito follar ya –y entre risas, los dos salieron del dormitorio y se dirigieron a cubierta.


	2. II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to mention that you can send me whatever you want, I accept every critic that hepl me to improve my future works. Also, chapters would be longer. See ya!

Pasaron dos días, y la ansiedad de Kid aumentaba por momentos. Quería llegar a esa isla ya, sentía que algo extraordinariamente bueno le iba a pasar. Aunque claro, ni él mismo sabía lo que era, porque Eustass _Capitán_ Kid no creía en corazonadas ni gilipolleces de ese calibre. Estaba de tan buen humor que sus compañeros se fueron contagiando, y sacaban los barriles de cerveza a mitad de mañana, con ganas de fiesta. Bebían durante todo el día, llegando incluso a olvidarse de comer (aunque el cocinero siempre tenía algo preparado por si acaso).

Estaban tan absortos en su particular fiesta que no percibieron la tormenta que se les venía encima. El cielo se había llenado de nubes, y no dejaban pasar ni un rayo de sol. Pero los muchachos pensaron que se había hecho de noche.

Empezó a llover, primero despacio y luego con más virulencia. Y los muchachos se metieron dentro del barco, concretamente en la bodega, para seguir bebiendo. Y allí permanecieron un buen rato, hasta que el barco fue golpeado por una ola. Ante el movimiento repentino, Kid fue el primero en ponerse alerta. Iba borracho, pero eso no le impedía actuar con celeridad y de forma correcta. O eso pensó él. Se levantó de un salto, que por suerte no lo mareó, y mandó a todos a cubierta.

Cuando consiguieron salir todos al exterior (subir las escaleras había sido tarea difícil para algunos), vieron el panorama: una fuerte tormenta incrustada en el cielo, lloviendo sin parar y con grandes truenos y relámpagos cruzando por encima de sus cabezas. A cada relámpago se iluminaba el cielo, dándole un aspecto aterrador.

Kid empezó a gritar órdenes, y sus compañeros reaccionaron rápidamente. Agarraron las cuerdas que sujetaban las velas, y varios de ellos se dirigieron al timón para intentar recuperar el control del barco, que daba aldabonazos con cada ola que le golpeaba.

Kid estaba histérico, no sabía qué hacer. Se sentía culpable por no haber sido capaz de prever una tormenta de estas características. Ahora la vida de sus compañeros estaba en peligro. Él mismo estaba también en peligro, pero eso le importaba poco. Lo principal era proteger el barco y lograr mantenerlo a flote. Y eso gritaba, mirando a todas partes y a ninguna.

Los barriles de cerveza que los muchachos habían sacado a cubierta horas antes rodaban sin cesar. Se llevaron a alguno por delante. Kid percibió como uno de sus compañeros estaba tirado en el suelo, inconsciente. Lo levantó y se lo colocó al hombro, como si fuese un saco de patatas. A pesar de ir ebrio, Kid seguía siendo Kid. Con cuidado, avanzó por la cubierta hasta llegar a su camarote, tumbando a su compañero en la cama. Un hilo de sangre corría por la cabeza del muchacho. Al percibirlo, Kid apretó los dientes y los puños y se maldijo a sí mismo por ser tan imprudente.

Cuando salió a cubierta, la tormenta había empeorado, si es que eso era posible. Sus compañeros luchaban sin frutos por mantener las velas en su sitio, y Kid corrió a ayudarles. En medio del problema, Kid se veía completamente desbordado. Era incapaz de encontrar una solución, sólo podían resistir. Giró su cabeza, buscando a Killer. El rubio estaba en el timón.

Las olas seguían golpeando el barco. Se alzaban imponentes, como queriendo engullir la embarcación de madera. Chocaban contra el barco, y no contentas con moverlo, inundaban la cubierta, volviendo el suelo resbaladizo. Se empezaban a formar charcos. Kid se cabreó aún más, maldita la hora en la que se comió una Fruta del Diablo.

Y cuando todo no podía ir a peor, un enorme tentáculo grisáceo asomó por el agua, seguido de varios más. Un calamar gigante. Y Kid se cabreó aún más si cabe. Tenía las manos ensangrentadas de sujetar las cuerdas con tanta fuerza, pues éstas, al hacer fricción, le habían desgarrado la piel. Su cara estaba roja completamente por el esfuerzo, y sentía que le faltaba el aire. Además, con cada ola venía un chapuzón de agua.

Los tentáculos del animal se agarraban al barco con fuerza, resquebrajando la madera. Kid soltó la cuerda y decidió hacerse cargo del nuevo imprevisto, pues si no se ocupaba, tarde o temprano acabaría por volcar el barco y engullirlos. Con su magnetismo, Kid creó un brazo metálico y le propinó un puñetazo tan potente que hizo retroceder al animal, el cual emitió un gutural quejido.

Killer también se acercó al calamar, y con una de sus cuchillas le cortó un tentáculo de cuajo. El animal volvió a gritar, esta vez más fuerte al perder un miembro. El tentáculo cayó a cubierta, moviéndose con frenesí por unos segundos hasta pararse por completo. Kid miró a Killer y le sonrió, por razones como esa era su mano derecha.

Pero el calamar, enfurecido, volvió al ataque. Dirigió uno de sus tentáculos al palo mayor y lo agarró con fuerza. Kid gritó con rabia, no iba a permitir que ese jodido calamar le destrozase el barco. Y menos con sus compañeros a bordo. Lanzó su brazo metálico contra el animal, con toda la fuerza que tenía. Agarró uno de los tentáculos del calamar y tiró hacia sí. El animal chilló de dolor al notar cómo se desgarraban sus fibras corporales. Instintivamente, el tentáculo que se había agarrado al palo mayor ejerció una gran presión, tanta que llegó a romperlo.

Kid tiraba del tentáculo, y no vio lo que se le echaba encima. El calamar, con el tentáculo agarrado al palo mayor, tiró hacia sí con rabia, llevándose todo lo que tenía por delante. Killer presenciaba la escena desde un lugar más seguro de la cubierta, pero junto al calamar. Gritó, y Kid sólo fue capaz de girar su cabeza hacia su compañero. El palo mayor se estrelló contra el cuerpo del capitán y lo arrastró al mar.

Kid estaba estupefacto, no sabía qué había pasado. De hecho, le costaba pensar… ¿Sería la cerveza? Trató de respirar, se sentía tremendamente pesado. Un momento… ¿Esto es agua? ¿¡Cuándo cojones se había caído al mar!? Mentalmente trató de mover sus brazos hacia la superficie, pero era imposible.

Kid miraba el barco con frustración. No era así como había planeado morir. De repente, todo se volvió oscuro. El agua se espesó, y una sustancia que Kid no acertó a adivinar impregnó toda la zona. Sentía como le faltaba el aire. Los ojos le escocían, los pulmones le ardían, querían salir de su pecho en busca de un poco de oxígeno. Cerró los ojos y los abrió de nuevo, deseando que la situación hubiese cambiado. Pero no tuvo éxito. Los volvió a cerrar, y dejó de pensar.


	3. III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here things start to get curious...

Kid abrió un ojo, los rayos de sol le molestaban sobremanera. Pero no pudo pensar en nada porque un torrente de agua salada pedía a gritos salir de su garganta. Se giró a un lado y tosió con todas sus fuerzas, quería escupir lo que había tragado. Cuando recuperó el aliento, Kid abrió los ojos. ¿Dónde coño estaba? Sentía algo mullido bajo su cuerpo… una cama. Pero no era su cama.

Observó la habitación con meticulosidad. Era pequeña, y apenas había muebles. Y qué decir de la decoración. Kid no entendía de esas cosas de mujeres, pero hasta él tenía más gusto que la persona que había decorado aquello. Cerró los ojos, los rayos de sol que entraban por la ventana que, casualidades de la vida, estaba justamente encima de la cama, le quemaban las pupilas. Y sentía un fuerte dolor en el pecho, una presión enorme. Y pinchazos en la cabeza. Joder, estaba peor que después de una noche de desenfreno.

Y de repente, como por arte de magia, recordó todo. Se incorporó con brusquedad, pensando en la tormenta, en el calamar gigante, y en su caída por la borda. ¿Estaría muerto? Y si eso era así, ¿estaba en el cielo o en el infierno? Kid se rascó la cabeza y sonrió pícaramente, conocía de sobras la respuesta.

Lentamente, se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia la puerta. Al abrirla, escuchó unas voces muy familiares. En efecto, sus compañeros. Estaban todos, y todos sanos y salvos. Aunque… ¿Eso quería decir que estaban muertos? ¿Ninguno había sobrevivido al ataque de ese jodido calamar gigante?

Kid, superado por la situación, apenas fue capaz de abrir la boca para hablar, pero su garganta no emitió sonido alguno. De hecho, se quedó paralizado cuando sus compañeros se giraron al darse cuenta de su presencia y, con gran euforia gritaron al unísono: “¡CAPITÁN!”. Se levantaron de sus asientos, pero sólo Killer dio un paso al frente para darle unas palmadas en el hombro.

–Creíamos que ya nos habíamos quedado sin jefe –dijo alegremente–, pero es verdad eso de que mala hierba nunca muere.

Kid se relajó, y rió con su tripulación. No estaban muertos, estaban jodidamente vivos. Le devolvió a Killer un leve puñetazo en el brazo, su máxima expresión de afecto con alguien.

–¿Dónde cojones estamos? –preguntó Kid, curioso.

Si ese dormitorio le había parecido deprimente, esta habitación no se quedaba corta. Un salón, con dos sofás andrajosos y viejos, con la funda rota, remendada y vuelta a romper; una mesita de café fabricada con dos bloques de ladrillos y una tabla de madera; una mesa de comedor rectangular con las esquinas astilladas y seis sillas, ninguna igual. Pero la cocina no estaba en mejores condiciones. Ambas habitaciones estaban juntas, separadas por una pared de unos 60cm mal pintada, dejando entrever los la madera. Ahora que se fijaba, todas las paredes estaban mal pintadas. Vaya pocilga, eso era demasiado hasta para Eustass Kid.

Un ruido sacó a Kid de sus pensamientos. La puerta principal se había abierto, y por ella entraba un hombre curioso cuanto menos. Alto, corpulento, con un llamativo pelo azul, aunque más llamativo era el tanga que llevaba, amarillo con flores rosas. Y era llamativo porque no vestía nada más. Kid hubiese alzado una ceja si las tuviera, pero se conformó con poner cara de póquer.

–¡TRAIGO LA COMIDA, MUCHACHOS! –y blandiendo un enorme salmón, el extraño personaje entró. Se quitó sus gafas de sol y se dirigió a la cocina, hasta que se topó con Kid–. Oh, así que tú eres el capitán –le escrutó levemente con la mirada, algo que puso de los nervios a Kid–. Yo soy Franky, encantado –y le extendió la mano en señal de saludo. Kid se vio obligado a corresponderle, aunque no entendía nada de lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Sirvieron la comida en esa mesa, casi no cabían, pero el salmón tenía una pinta estupenda. A Kid se le hizo la boca agua, hacía meses que no comía pescado. Y, durante la comida, se enteró de lo sucedido. Cuando cayó al agua, perdió la consciencia por la falta de oxígeno. Killer saltó al agua para socorrerlo, pero el calamar había soltado un espeso chorro de tinta al huir del barco por las múltiples heridas recibidas, así que a Killer le costó más de lo deseado encontrar el cuerpo de su capitán.

Lo trasladaron a su camarote, y consiguieron que expulsase un poco de agua, la suficiente para no ahogarse. Pero Kid seguía inconsciente. La tripulación estaba hecha polvo, después de una ardua batalla contra un calamar del demonio y una tormenta sin precedentes (y eso que llevaban años navegando).

Y para colmo, tenían el barco destrozado y su capitán, la espina dorsal del equipo, su guía espiritual, estaba inconsciente. Killer trató de animar a sus compañeros, a fin de cuentas era el vicecapitán, y debía tomar el mando en situaciones como ésta. Asfixiado por el ambiente, salió a cubierta. Sorprendentemente, la tormenta había amainado. Y más sorprendente aún fue encontrarse una isla en sus narices. Esto no podía ser verdad. Si Dios existía, desde luego que le había escuchado.

Rápidamente, llamó al resto de la tripulación y, a duras penas, consiguieron arrastrar el barco (no podía navegar al estar en bastante mal estado) hasta la playa. Llegaron al puerto, y Killer salió en busca de un médico. Pero nadie se acercaba a él, de hecho, le miraban con temor y cierto recelo. Hasta que se encontró con Franky.

–Los habitantes de esta isla son muy particulares –afirmó el tal Franky mientras bebía un sorbo de _Cola_. ¿Cómo podía beber esa mierda teniendo cerveza?–. Los babilonios son suuuuuper cerrados, y suuuuuper egocéntricos, y suuuuuper raros… –¿En serio alguien como él estaba dando lecciones de normalidad? ¿Pero se había visto en un espejo?–. Bueno, y sin contar con que no hablan vuestro idioma.

–¿Qué? –gruñó Kid. ¿Eran retrasados? ¿Cómo no iban a hablar el mismo idioma? ¡Si lo conocía todo el mundo, desde el North Blue hasta el South Blue!

–Así es –explicó Franky con total tranquilidad–. Los babilonios hablan sumerio, un idioma milenario y originario de esta isla. Aunque hay otras islas cercanas que también lo utilizan.

–¿Y cómo es que tú hablas nuestro idioma? –preguntó Kid, entre molesto y confuso. A él le tenían que explicar las cosas claras, nada de gilipolleces milenarias ni hostias consagradas.

–¡Porque también soy del South Blue! –rió Franky.

Oh, es verdad, estaban hablando en su idioma natal. Kid no se había percatado de eso. Y ahora que prestaba más atención a su alrededor, veía a Killer traducirles a sus compañeros la conversación. Qué imbécil se sentía… Aunque pronto se le pasó el cabreo, culpando al lento despertar de su cerebro.

–Mira, capitán –Franky se puso serio–, si queréis permanecer en esta isla sanos y salvos, debéis pasar desapercibidos y no causar problemas –Kid se puso serio también–. Hay gente muy poderosa en esta isla…

Kid se quedó callado un momento. Luego, alzó la vista hacia el peli-azul y le dedicó una sibilina sonrisa. A Franky se le heló la sangre. Y es que, en esa isla, no sabían quién era Eustass Kid.


	4. IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I studied History at university, so my first work has a lot of "historical things". Other things are complety created, but most of them are historical accurate. You'll see when I describe places, or I talk about the social composition of Babilonia. Hope you like it!

Después de comer, Kid salió de aquella chabola que Franky llamaba hogar. La casa tenía un pequeño porche de una madera más que carcomida, y Kid suspiró. Aquella casa no era ni casa, ni era nada. Se sentó en una mecedora y apoyó sus pies encima de la barandilla de madera. La verdad es que se estaba realmente relajado.

El día era muy caluroso, más a esas horas, y había una humedad más que notable. Kid tenía frente a sus ojos la playa, de arena fina y aguas cristalinas. Los rayos de sol reflejados en el agua le hacían entornar los ojos. Miró a los lados, y advirtió que Franky era el único que vivía por esa zona: no había ni una casa por los alrededores. Como por arte de magia, el susodicho salió de casa con una caja de herramientas.

–Voy a reparar vuestro barco –dijo Franky, y Kid lo miró sorprendido–. Pero tranquilo, no os voy a cobrar nada. De hecho, me viene muy bien, estaba harto de pescar.

–El barco está en un estado lamentable… –murmuró Kid.

Aún recordaba el jodido calamar gigante y la puta tormenta de los cojones. Y también recordaba lo gilipollas que había sido al no ser capaz de poner a salvo a sus compañeros. Ese sentimiento de frustración lo quemaba por dentro, su tripulación lo era todo para él.

–En mi isla natal, yo era carpintero, así que en un par de días estará como nuevo –sonrió Franky–. Pero unas manos de más nunca vienen mal.

–Mi tripulación te ayudará en lo que sea necesario. Es lo menos que podemos hacer –y Kid hizo una pausa, como si estuviera calculando sus palabras–. Franky, he oído que en esta isla hay un gran tesoro. ¿Es eso cierto? –Franky se quedó quieto por un momento, dudando si responder o no. Pero al final asintió con la cabeza–. Imagino que un tesoro de tal calibre estará bien custodiado, ¿no? –la intensa mirada de Kid ponía de los nervios al peli-azul. Y su tono de voz, tan ronco y pausado, no ayudaba en absoluto–. Cuéntame todo lo que sepas sobre esa gente _poderosa_ de la que hablabas antes –y Franky volvió a estremecerse ante la sonrisa de Kid.

–El tesoro… Lo guardan en palacio, en Nínive –comenzó Franky, con cierto temblor en la voz–. Nadie lo ha visto jamás, pero todos los años hay que pagar un impuesto, y va destinado íntegramente a ello –los ambarinos ojos de Kid brillaron con fuerza, eso que estaba oyendo le gustaba–. Pero está muy bien protegido… Por el Sumo Sacerdote.

Kid se rió. ¿Un puto sacerdote? ¿Un jodido sacerdote protegiendo ese inmenso tesoro? Eso era pan comido para Eustass _Capitán_ Kid. Franky lo miró serio, no se reía en absoluto.

–Escucha, capitán… –comenzó otra vez–. Trafalgar Law es la persona más poderosa que he conocido en todo el mundo. Y he viajado por muchas islas, créeme –Franky hizo una pausa para dar más importancia a lo que iba a decir–. Además de ser poseedor de una Fruta del Diablo, Trafalgar tiene… El favor de los dioses.

Kid se quedó pensativo un momento, pero no tardó en volver a reír. Y se rió con tanta fuerza que casi se cae de la mecedora. ¿Dioses? ¿Estaba hablando en serio? Tuvo que frotarse los ojos para secarse las lágrimas. Era lo más divertido que había escuchado nunca.

Cuando consiguió serenarse, le contestó al peli-azul:

–Escucha tú, Franky –Kid también hizo una pausa, para dar más énfasis a sus palabras–. Estás hablando con Eustass _Capitán_ Kid, el futuro Rey de los Piratas. ¿Crees que un sacerdote de pacotilla que no ha tocado una teta en su vida me va a impedir hacerme con ese tesoro? ¿Crees que les tengo miedo a esos dioses de los que hablas? ¿Es que no conoces del Grand Line? Todo lo que pasa en este mundo es extraordinario, pero no existen dioses, ni magos, ni brujos, ni hechiceros –hizo otra pausa, para hablar más calmadamente–. Lo único realmente importante aquí es saber de qué bando estás: en el de los débiles o en el de los fuertes. Y yo, personalmente, me considero alguien lo bastante fuerte como para no acojonarse con cuentos de niños –y las palabras de Kid sonaron con tanta fuerza que despertaron el interés de la tripulación, que seguía dentro de la chabola.

–¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Killer curioso. Kid estaba ligeramente alterado, y Franky tenía una cara de miedo que era imposible ocultar.

–Nada –contestó secamente el pelirrojo–. Muchachos, tenéis que ayudar a Franky con el barco. Haced todo lo que él os diga –miró a Killer–. Tú y yo iremos a la ciudad, a ver qué se cuece.

Todos asintieron sin ninguna queja, excepto Franky. Temeroso de lo que les pudiese pasar, intentó por todos los medios que fuesen a Nínive. Pero fue en vano. Cuando a Eustass Kid se le metía algo entre ceja y ceja… era imposible hacerle cambiar de opinión. Suplicó y suplicó, hasta se puso de rodillas. La tripulación le miraba extrañado, ¿tan peligrosa era esa ciudad? En su idioma, un hombre no se arrodillaba por nada, ni siquiera cuando iba a morir. Siempre erguido, siempre de pie, siempre fuerte.

Kid se estaba poniendo de los nervios. Odiaba los lamentos. Odiaba a los débiles. Suspiró, y después de un cuarto de hora de lloros de Franky, preguntó qué podían hacer para no llamar la atención. Franky apenas lo conocía, pero suspiró aliviado: había ganado esta batalla. Rápidamente, entró a los capitanes en su casa y les obligó a cambiarse de ropa. Kid se negó estrepitosamente, le encantaba su abrigo de pelo. Aunque, ahora que se ponía a pensar, con ese clima no era nada práctico. De hecho, se estaba asando como un pollo en un horno.

Cuando terminaron de vestirse, el resultado fue espectacular. Aunque las ropas eran muy extrañas y no eran del gusto de ninguno de los dos, estaban adaptadas a ese clima tan caluroso y húmedo. Kid vestía una camisola de manga larga color _camel_ (que combinaba asombrosamente bien con sus ojos ámbar y los hacían más bonitos si cabe), unos pantalones anchos hasta la rodilla marrones, y unas sandalias de cuero (sí, se había visto obligado a ponerse sandalias). También llevaba un cinto con un machete colgando, la única arma que Franky le había dejado llevar encima. Sus gafas de ingeniero habían sido sustituidas por una cinta marrón.

Killer vestía una chilaba naranja que le llegaba hasta los tobillos, un cinturón hecho con un pañuelo verde, y otras sandalias de cuero. El casco había sido imposible de quitar, por mucho que Franky se lo hubiese pedido. Por supuesto, sus cuchillas estaban bien escondidas en las amplias mangas de aquel ligero camisón. Ambos se miraron al espejo, y no se reconocieron. Se veían tremendamente extraños. ¿La gente de aquí vestía así realmente? Pero debían admitir que estaban realmente frescos: las telas eran finas, y a pesar de tener bastante cuerpo tapado (para protegerse del sol), no tenían calor.

Cuando salieron al exterior, la tripulación los miró asombrados. No parecían en absoluto los antiguos piratas despiadados y sin corazón, pero seguían manteniendo esa chispa y esa aura peligrosa que hacía temblar a la gente cuando pasaba a su lado. Pero no hicieron ningún comentario, no te la puedes jugar con Eustass Kid delante. Franky mandó a los muchachos al barco, y él acompañó a Kid y Killer a la ciudad.

Por el camino, Franky les contó curiosidades sobre la isla. Su destino era Nínive, la ciudad. Pero estaba en medio de la selva, y había que ir en barco por el río que atravesaba la isla. Kid observaba la isla desde la playa. La vegetación era espesísima, y ni él estaba tan loco como para adentrarse en una selva tan grande. También vio una montaña, bastante grande a pesar de encontrarse en la otra punta de la isla (según las explicaciones de Franky, ellos estaban en el sur, la montaña estaba en el norte, y Nínive estaba en el centro).

Al cabo de una caminata de unos veinte minutos, llegaron a un pequeño pueblo. Había un embarcadero, algunas tiendas, y una treintena de casas calculó Kid. Éstas estaban hechas de adobe, y parecían asquerosamente pobres. Eran cuadradas, casi todas de una altura, con el tejado plano, y casi sin ventanas. ¿Quién podría vivir en una pocilga así? Comparada con ellas, la chabola de Franky era un jodido palacio.

–¿Por qué viven en esos cuchitriles? –preguntó Kid. Nadie en su sano juicio viviría allí.

–Porque la madera es sagrada –respondió Franky–, sólo el Sumo Sacerdote puede usarla –Kid hubiese arqueado una ceja si la tuviera. Vaya idea más estúpida–. Y antes de que me lo preguntes, te diré que mi casa es de madera porque nadie sabe que la tengo. Si viviese aquí, ya me hubiesen condenado.

Los tres hombres se dirigieron al pequeño puerto. Por lo menos estaba hecho de madera, igual que los barcos. Aunque eso no eran barcos, más bien eran barcazas de unos tres metros con un par de remos y una vela. Todas tenían la proa y la popa alargadas, pintadas de azul, y un extraño ojo debajo de la primera. Franky se puso a hablar con un marinero que estaba allí, y los piratas advirtieron que el sumerio era un idioma extremadamente complicado. Parecía que hablaban a susurros, como las serpientes.

Enseguida, Franky les hizo un gesto con la mano y los tres se montaron en la barca río arriba. El marinero que les había prestado la barca no se montó, y Franky les explicó que en el puerto de Nínive los esperaba su camarada, el cual recogía la barca y la bajaba. Vaya gente más confiada, o más estúpida, Kid no supo describir. En la vida se le hubiese ocurrido prestar una barca a unos piratas.

El río era enorme. Navegaban pegados a la orilla derecha, y no eran capaces de ver la otra orilla: veían la superficie acuática, y luego una mole vegetal impracticable. El río hacía eses, parecía una serpiente. Por una parte, eso era un fastidio porque tardaban más en llegar a su destino; pero por otra, era de agradecer, así podían ver la selva en todo su esplendor. Durante los silencios, se escuchaba el zumbido de los insectos, el ruido de las ranas, los siseos de las serpientes… Incluso algún grito de mono.

Mientras remaba, Franky les contaba más sobre esa peculiar isla. Los habitantes de Babilonia vivían en la inmundicia, a excepción, claro está, del sumo sacerdote y sus sirvientes de palacio. Pero el pueblo no se revelaba porque le tenían miedo. A él y a los dioses. Los castigos por desobediencia eran terribles, y tampoco había conflictividad social ni atracos. Y por eso odiaban a los extranjeros, porque ellos siempre traían problemas.

Kid se rió, era cierto, sobre todo su banda. Franky les advirtió que no hablasen en su idioma en alto, que esperasen a llegar a palacio, pues los sirvientes sí lo hablaban. Pero la regla principal que tenían que respetar era _creer_ en los dioses, que en su caso se reducía a fingir que creían en ellos. En este punto, el peli-azul se puso realmente serio: todo aquel que entraba en Nínive y no respetaba a los dioses, tenía los días contados. No hacía falta creer fielmente, sólo fingir que les tienes miedo y que estás a su merced.

Después de una hora navegando a velocidad de tortuga, según Kid, llegaron a su destino. La selva se abrió ante ellos mostrando unas imponentes murallas de ladrillo color terracota, de unos diez metros de alto. Eran una auténtica mole de ladrillos. Cada pocos metros, sobresalía un torreón. Las almenas estaban hechas también con ladrillo, en forma de triángulo. Por los adarves se veían caminar a los soldados.

Conforme se acercaba al puerto, Kid pudo observar mejor la ciudad. El puerto era bastante grande, y había muchas embarcaciones como en la que navegaban. El embarcadero era de madera, y se unía a unas escaleras de ladrillo que conducían a la ciudad. A Kid le llamó la atención la gran actividad que tenía el puerto: comerciantes, artesanos, agricultores, ganaderos… Todos compraban y vendían, transportaban y guardaban mercancías. Desembarcaron en uno de los brazos del puerto, sin llamar la atención. Y era cierto, pasaban completamente desapercibidos, pues todos vestían como ellos (aunque el casco de Killer…).

Siguieron a Franky hasta la ciudad, subiendo la escalinata. Y entonces la vieron. Frente a ellos se encontraba la muralla, más imponente todavía. Era enorme. Pero la muralla pasó rápidamente a un segundo plano cuando vieron las puertas de la ciudad. La estructura era exactamente igual a la de la muralla, de ladrillo y con almenas triangulares. Asimismo, había una segunda estructura de ladrillo más pequeña que sobresalía por los torreones laterales, haciendo a la puerta doblemente grande. Por los adarves de esta segunda puerta caminaban los soldados, atentos a cualquier incidente.

Pero lo más llamativo de la puerta no era su doble construcción, sino su color: los ladrillos estaban pintados en un azul fayenza muy vistoso, que brillaba con la luz del sol. Además, las paredes de la puerta tenían mosaicos de toros y algo que Kid supuso que eran dragones sin alas y patas de águila en blanco y dorado, así como estrellas en la parte superior de la muralla. Los dos piratas se quedaron anonadados, no habían visto nada así en todos sus años navegando por el mundo.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, atravesaron el gran arco que era la puerta y se adentraron en la ciudad. Para su sorpresa, sólo encontraron casas de adobe otra vez. A diferencia de aquel pueblo que Franky llamó Lagash, o algo así, las casas eran de dos pisos, y todas estaban juntas, compartiendo paredes, aunque construidas de forma irregular. A pesar de tener dos pisos, a Kid le seguían pareciendo chabolas. En la parte superior de éstas sobresalían unos tacos de madera que sujetaban sábanas de telas, las cuales se conectaban a la casa de enfrente. Franky les explicó que era para evitar que los rayos de sol abrasasen las calles a todas horas. Al final no eran tan tontos como Kid había pensado.

Otra cosa que llamó la atención de Kid fue la cantidad de bullicio que había en las calles. Gentes de todo género y edad caminaban por ellas, todos con esas togas largas y ropas amplias, y con pañuelos en la cabeza para protegerse del sol. Kid se rascó la suya, el sol le había dado de lleno durante el viaje por el río y el cabello le abrasaba. Ahora sí que parecían llamas del infierno, como le había dicho más de uno.

La gente, a pesar de su pobreza, parecía feliz. O esa impresión se llevó Kid. Aunque él no lo entendía, ¿quién coño podía ser feliz allí? Los niños correteaban por la calle, las madres se asomaban por las escasas y pequeñas ventanas de las casas para hablar a gritos, los comerciantes vendían en la calle regateando el precio, los ganaderos conducían sus animales a sus cuadras… Todo parecía muy tranquilo, eso sí, bajo la atenta mirada de los soldados de la muralla. Y Kid sonrió torcidamente: a lo lejos, imponente, se divisaba el palacio.


	5. V

Kid, Killer y Franky anduvieron por la calle hasta que llegaron a la plaza. No habían visto nada en especial durante su camino, las casas eran todas iguales. Era como si el pueblo fuese todo igual, como si sus habitantes hubiesen sido cortados por el mismo patrón. Y en la plaza central de la ciudad (y la única que había) estaba el palacio. Si las murallas les habían impresionado, esto les dejó anonadados.

En medio de la plaza, el palacio se anunciaba imponente. Franky había dicho que se le llamaba _zigurat_ en sumerio. El _zigurat_ tenía una base rectangular, y se accedía a él por una escalinata en la parte frontal. No tenía murallas que lo protegiesen, pero los habitantes de allí tampoco parecían querer acercarse. Cuando pasaban por su lado, hacían una leve reverencia y continuaban con su camino. El palacio estaba rodeado por columnas, que en realidad eran figuras de mujeres con manos y pies de águila. Todas llevaban una extraña corona de cuernos y varios tatuajes en brazos y pecho. Tras las columnas, y entre la pared del palacio, caminaban los soldados, haciendo la ronda.

El palacio estaba construido en ladrillos terracotas, y las estatuas de mujeres tenían un color más oscuro, parecían de chocolate. El tejado era plano, como el de las casas, pero a diferencia de éstas, tenía un muro de ladrillos de unos 50cm de alto. Y lo que más llamó la atención de los piratas fue el enorme jardín que había sobre el tejado: se divisaban innumerables árboles, flores y arbustos. Parecía una reproducción de la selva que dominaba la isla.

Pero el palacio tenía una segunda planta, pero no tenía la misma superficie que la primera. De hecho, Kid calculó que ocupaba la mitad. Y también había una tercera planta, aún más pequeña que la anterior. Y una cuarta, que medía lo mismo que el camarote del pelirrojo. La segunda planta estaba pintada con el azul fayenza de las murallas; la tercera planta estaba pintada de un morado casi místico; y la cuarta estaba sin decorar.

–Bueno, muchachos –comenzó Franky–, debería volver al barco. He dejado solos a vuestros compañeros mucho tiempo.

–Claro, puedes marcharte –continuó Kid–. Gracias por traernos aquí, pero ahora continuamos solos –y Kid sonrió de tal forma que al peli-azul se le erizaron los pelos de la nuca.

–Por favor… Recordad todo lo que os he dicho durante el viaje… –y ante el asentimiento de ambos, Franky se marchó dubitativo. Sabía que no era buena idea dejar a esos dos solos, pero no podía hacer nada. No quería verse envuelto en problemas.

–¿Y bien? –preguntó Killer cuando Franky ya se había perdido entre la multitud–. ¿Qué hacemos ahora, capitán?

–Ya que hemos llegado hasta aquí, sería una falta de educación por nuestra parte no presentarnos ante ese sacerdote, ¿no crees, Killer? –aunque la educación no era precisamente lo que les caracterizaba, el rubio sonrió. También tenía ganas de _fiesta_. Y con una ladina sonrisa, Kid comenzó a subir la escalinata.

Cuando llegaron arriba, los soldados dejaron de andar y les miraron. Los dos soldados que flanqueaban la puerta se cuadraron. Vestían una toga de manga corta que les llegaba hasta las rodillas de color amarillo, una pechera de cuero, un pañuelo atado a la cintura de color verde que hacía las veces de falda encima de la toga amarilla, y sandalias de cuero. Por supuesto, iban armados con una lanza y un escudo, además de protegerse con un casco de bronce acabado en pico (que a Kid le recordó la forma de una teta) y brazaletes de bronce también.

–¡Quietos! –gritó uno de ellos–. ¿Quién osa adentrase en palacio y molestar al Sumo Sacerdote?

–Soy Eustass _Capitán_ Kid, y este es mi compañero Killer. Queremos hacerle una pequeña visita al sacerdote –el pelirrojo sonrió–. Serán sólo unos minutos.

Los soldados se miraron entre sí y dudaron unos instantes, pero al final les dejaron entrar. No parecían problemáticos. Ingenuos. Las puertas de palacio se abrieron, y ambos pasaron, escoltados por dos guardias. Al traspasar la puerta, llegaron a un patio de mármol granate con vetas más claras. En medio del patio había una especie de mesa de ceremonias de piedra, alzada sobre un pedestal, y debajo de éste, unas canaleras discurrían haciendo eses hasta una pequeña piscina de aguas cristalinas, las cuales brillaban con fuerza ante los rayos de sol. El patio estaba rodeado de columnas, iguales a las que rodeaban el resto del palacio.

Kid y Killer fueron guiados a través del patio y llegaron hasta una puerta, situada en el otro extremo del mismo. La puerta estaba protegida por otros dos soldados, que la abrieron al ver la señal de sus compañeros. Los piratas atravesaron la puerta, esta vez solos, y un intenso aroma a incienso les inundó. El ambiente se había vuelto más pesado, más caluroso y más húmedo. Kid tragó, empezaba a tener calor. Notaba como el sudor le resbalaba por la nuca.

La sala, más pequeña que el patio, estaba decoradísima: no había ni un espacio de la pared en blanco. Los expertos en arte lo llamarían _horror vacui_ , pero Kid no lo era, así que simplemente pensó que tantos adornos le hacían daño a la vista. El suelo seguía siendo de mármol, esta vez más claro que el del patio. Las paredes, de unos cuatro metros de alto, estaban divididas por la mitad con una cenefa dorada. En la parte de abajo, sobre un fondo amarillo suave, se veían hombres montando a caballo, cazando fieras, pescando… Todos llevaban esas togas, y unas extrañas barbas de rizos que parecían postizas. La parte de arriba, de color azul celeste, mostraba una procesión de hombres y mujeres, con ropas mucho más ricas que los anteriores y coronas de dientes de jabalí. La procesión se dirigía a la pared del fondo, la cual no terminaba de cerrarse, dejando paso a un estrecho pasillo que terminaba dividiéndose en dos.

En las esquinas de la pared, como vigilando el pasillo, había dos enormes toros alados que llegaban hasta el techo de la estancia. Los toros tenían cabeza humana, igual al resto de figuras de la estancia: tenían la cabeza de un hombre con el cabello largo y rizado, igual que su barba, decorada con cuentas doradas. De sus orejas colgaban unos pendientes en forma de lágrima de un azul fayenza muy vistoso. Sobre su cabeza reposaba una corona, también con dientes de jabalí, pero a diferencia del resto de coronas, sobre éstas aparecía un sombrero de copa cuya parte superior acababa en forma de pétalos de flor. Los cuernos eran de oro, mientras que la corona era negra con estrellas azules celestes y blancas; los pétalos finales también eran azules celestes, enmarcados en una cenefa dorada. El cuerpo de aquellos toros era de un gris apagado, con las pezuñas negras. En cambio, las alas eran muy vistosas. La primera franja de plumas era azul, la segunda, violeta, y la tercera y la más grande, dorada. Franky mencionó que aquellos híbridos eran _Lammasus,_ seres que recrean el equilibrio entre el cielo, la tierra y el agua, y permiten intermediar entre los hombres y las divinidades. Como espíritus del hogar protegían al pueblo común, y solían colocarse en las puertas, guardando lo que había dentro.

Y en el centro de la estancia, pasando desapercibido en un primer momento para Kid, el cual había quedado completamente abrumado por la magnificencia y el lujo de la sala, había una pequeña escalinata hecha de azulejos azules y, arriba de ésta, el trono. El trono era bastante modesto en comparación con la estancia, pensó Kid, pero cuando se fijó más detenidamente, vio que estaba en completa consonancia con ella. El trono estaba bañado en oro con patas acabadas en garras de león, cuyas cabezas asomaban por el reposabrazos, levemente curvado, y con un dibujo exterior de más hombres con barba, muy decorados. El respaldo estaba también decorado con estos motivos, pero lo más característico eran las enormes alas de oro y lapislázuli que salían de éste, abiertas, de unos 70cm cada una.

Y sentado en el trono, como si fuese un verdadero rey, el Sumo Sacerdote. Kid lo escrutó minuciosamente, quería analizar su personalidad y sus movimientos. El sacerdote era un hombre joven, igual unos años más mayor que Kid, de piel y cabello morenos, con una pequeña barba. Vestía una túnica azul cobalto de manga corta, en cuyos bordes había una cenefa de hilo de oro. La túnica tenía un leve escote redondo, por el que se advertían las clavículas del sacerdote. Encima de esta túnica llevaba una sábana (o así lo describió Kid, pero en realidad era una toga) rosa atada a un hombro, la cual caía hasta los pies, atada a la cintura con un cinto de piel, y adornada con plumas también rosas en los bordes.

La túnica de manga corta dejaba ver los extraños tatuajes del sacerdote en sus brazos, completamente desnudos salvo por una pequeña pulsera de cuentas. También llevaba dos aretes de oro en cada oreja. En su mano derecha sostenía un cetro de oro con incrustaciones preciosas, y en la parte superior de éste, había una esfera de cristal con algo dentro, algo que Kid no supo adivinar.

El sacerdote los miraba serio, intensamente, con unos ojos fríos y secos como el acero, pero brillantes a la vez. Kid pensó que iba maquillado, pero pronto descubrió que eran ojeras, bastante prominentes. Seguía escrutándolos, analizándolos, sin decir palabra. Kid se tensó, no le gustaba que la gente le mirase así, y menos _ese_ hombre. Cuando iba a decir algo, el sacerdote se le adelantó:

–¿Qué es lo que deseáis saber, mortales? –preguntó con una voz neutra, pero terriblemente suave y, por qué no decirlo, sensual. Miró a Kid intensamente, y se mordió el labio inferior.

–Soy Eustass Kid –comenzó el pelirrojo, con una voz ronca pero serena, no pensaba amedrentarse ante ese canijo–, capitán de los Piratas de Kid –se detuvo un momento, midiendo sus palabras–. Hemos oído que en este palacio hay un enorme tesoro… Y hemos venido a saquearlo.

Killer miró a su capitán con asombro. ¿Cómo se atrevía a ser tan directo? Desde luego, ya sabía que la discreción no era el punto fuerte del pelirrojo, pero nunca lo hubiese imaginado tan imprudente como contar su plan al enemigo. El sacerdote, sin embargo, no pareció inmutarse lo más mínimo. Torció la cabeza levemente, de la misma forma que hacen los perros cuando no entienden lo que les estás diciendo, y sonrió. Y esa sonrisa hirvió la sangre de Kid.

–El tesoro que aquí albergamos le pertenece a la Diosa –prosiguió el sacerdote, con la misma voz pausada y sensual, mientras miraba la bola de cristal de su cetro–. Y en todo caso, sólo aquel hombre capaz de dominar a todos los demás, aquel hombre que destaque por encima de todos, aquel hombre que sea considerado por el resto como un ser superior… Podrá obtener el tesoro de la Diosa –el sacerdote hizo una pausa, imitando a Kid–. Es decir, el Rey de los Piratas.

Kid se rió estrepitosamente, con esa risa de hiena que, por la acústica de la sala, quedó aumentada, dándole un aspecto mucho más siniestro. El sacerdote abrió levemente los ojos, quizá un poco sorprendido. Pero volvió a sonreír mientras miraba fijamente al pelirrojo.

–Entonces no hay problema alguno –habló Kid después de calmarse–, porque yo seré el Rey de los Piratas –dijo esto con solemnidad, sentenciando su discurso, pero sonriendo a la vez, una sonrisa que a más de uno le pondría los pelos de punta. Pero el sacerdote ni se inmutó.

–Esa afirmación es imposible de ser conocida por un mortal como tú –contestó el sacerdote, serio. Su voz había cambiado, era más impersonal si cabe, y mucho más fría, como de ultratumba–. Sólo los dioses son poseedores de la verdad.

–Pregunta a tu dios –rió Kid, conteniéndose, intentando no mostrar lo ridícula que le había parecido la contestación del sacerdote–. Seguro que te responde lo mismo.

–Si eso es lo que deseáis, así se hará –sentenció el sacerdote, volviendo a mirar la esfera de cristal, que ahora brillaba levemente–. Pero los dioses requieren algo a cambio de mostraros la verdad –prosiguió el moreno, y los piratas lo miraron extrañados–, y puesto que es una verdad sumamente importante y reveladora, la ofrenda a los dioses debe ser igual de valiosa…

–¿Qué es lo que necesita tu dios? –preguntó Kid, molesto. No le gustaban los jueguecitos del sacerdote, ni mucho menos ese tono de voz tan pausado y meloso. Le ponía de los nervios.

Ante la pregunta de Kid, el moreno se tensó, y el pelirrojo hubiese jurado atisbar un hilo de rabia en sus grisáceos ojos. Pero fue leve, un destello. ¿Acaso su comentario le había molestado? ¿Había sido irrespetuoso con _sus_ dioses?

–La diosa necesita… Un sacrificio humano.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you imagine Trafalgar as a Priest? So handsome that man<3


	6. VI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Zoro and Sani appears ò.ó

Kid abrió los ojos, estupefacto. Killer también, pero el casco impedía mostrar sus expresiones faciales. ¿Ese jodido sacerdote había dicho que tenían que matar a alguien? ¿Había oído bien? Ante el pasmo del pelirrojo, el moreno continuó:

–Vosotros no tenéis que hacer nada, sólo traerme a la víctima –Kid volvió a abrir los ojos, ¿ese sacerdote le estaba leyendo la mente?–. La diosa necesita la sangre de un niño, que sacrificaremos mañana al ocaso.

–¿Y cómo cojones te vamos a traer un niño para que lo mates? –gruñó Kid.

Como pirata, y de los sádicos, había matado a muchos civiles… Pero no tenía nada que ver con esto… ¿No? Kid comenzó a dudar, recordando los asesinatos cometidos a lo largo de su vida como pirata. Había asesinado a muchos marines, sin comparación, pero también había atacado civiles. Y puede que entre esos civiles hubiese algún crío… ¿Por qué no iba a haberlo?

–Eustass-ya, no es la primera vez que lo haces –intervino el sacerdote, como si contestase a los pensamientos del pelirrojo.

Eso hizo tensar al nombrado, ese hombre cada vez le ponía más nervioso. Además, había pronunciado su nombre… Le había llamado. Una gota de sudor helado le recorrió la espalda. Ante la mirada amenazadora del pirata, el sacerdote le contestó con una gatuna sonrisa, ladeando la cabeza-. La Diosa lo sabe todo.

Kid no pudo más que bufar. Tenía razón. Era un pirata, un puto pirata. Y le encantaba demostrar su fuerza, ya fuese destruyendo, robando, o asesinando. Era verdad. Eustass _Capitán_ Kid era un puto asesino. Y lo peor de todo, disfrutaba con ello. El sacerdote se levantó del trono, y sin dejar de mirar al pelirrojo, dijo:

–Robin-ya, acompaña a nuestros _invitados_ a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Los ojos de Kid se posaron en la mencionada. No se había dado cuenta, pero había dos mujeres con el sacerdote. Jodido sacerdote y jodida aura magnética que despedía. Al levantarse, Kid lo pudo escrutar mejor. Era un hombre un poco delgado y alto (aunque no tanto como él). Sus movimientos eran lentos, parsimoniosos, como si estuvieran siguiendo una música silenciosa. Le dedicó una última mirada sibilina y bajó de las escalinatas por detrás. Mientras se perdía por el pasillo, Kid pudo advertir la constitución de sus hombros, fibrosos pero no muy grandes, como los suyos. Parecía un hombre a medio hacer.

–Si son tan amables de seguirme –absorto en sus pensamientos, Kid no se percató de que la mujer estaba frente a ellos, sonriendo levemente.

Era alta, de piel y cabello morenos, con ojos claros y un, por qué no decirlo, buen cuerpo escondido bajo un vestido de lino blanco de palabra de honor que le llegaba hasta los tobillos. Llevaba un pequeño cinturón debajo del pecho para enmarcarlo más todavía. Los piratas se miraron un momento (algo estúpido porque Kid no podía ver la expresión facial de Killer), y la siguieron un poco inseguros.

Se dirigieron al mismo pasillo por el que se había ido el sacerdote (claro, sólo había uno). Al llegar al final, torcieron a mano derecha y subieron por unas escaleras de mármol. El segundo piso estaba también profusamente decorado siguiendo los motivos de la sala principal. Había varias estancias, ninguna de ellas con puerta. ¿Es que esta gente no sabía lo que era la intimidad? Robin les dirigió hacia las dos últimas habitaciones, en el fondo. Señaló una para cada uno, y se fue. Kid se fijó en que, en vez de bajar, subió hacia el piso superior.

Sin darle más importancia, Kid descubrió la cortina de seda trasparente que hacía las veces de puerta y entró en _su_ habitación. Y lo que vio no le desagradó en absoluto. La estancia era amplia, dividida en tres ambientes sin necesidad de paredes, todo diáfano. Nada más atravesar el marco de la puerta aparecías en la sala de estar, compuesta por dos sillones alargados con infinidad de cojines, hasta por el suelo encima de la alfombra, una mesita de té y un par de sillas, rodeando la mesita. Sobre ésta había velas perfumadas y un cuenco con flores secas.

El dormitorio y el baño estaban elevados por un pequeño escalón, para diferenciarlos del salón. La cama de matrimonio también tenía muchos cojines. De las patas de la cama subían unas vigas de madera (como todos los muebles de la habitación) que llegaban casi hasta el techo, de las que colgaban otras cortinas de seda trasparentes. Kid se imaginó aquello como si fuese una mosquitera… Después de todo, con ese clima debía haber muchos mosquitos. Su escasa cultura mobiliaria le hacía desconocedor de que _eso_ era un dosel. A cada lado de la cama había una mesilla, con más velas aromáticas. Frente a la cama había una cómoda con cuatro cajones, cada uno decorado con estrellas y motivos vegetales.

Detrás de la cómoda había un biombo de madera recubierto de tela naranja, a juego con las sábanas de la cama y el cubre-sofá. Había otro biombo, el cual separaba el baño de la sala de estar. El baño era simple: un lavabo con un espejo ovalado, una pequeña bañera de mármol claro y una taza, también de mármol. A un lado del lavabo había una estantería con toallas y sales y jabones para la bañera.

–Oye, Kid –la voz del rubio lo sacó de su análisis–, ¿has visto qué habitaciones tenemos? Esta gente tiene muchísimo dinero –y era cierto, pues los muebles eran lujosos, y todos los pequeños detalles estaban bañados en oro.

Kid se dirigió hacia la ventana que había, encima de un sofá. Apartó las cortinas con un manotazo (odiaba las cortinas, los cojines, y cualquier objeto inútil en sí) y abrió la ventana.

–Parece que nos llevaremos un buen bote –contestó sin mirarlo, mientras contemplaba la enorme selva que amenazaba con tragarse la ciudad de un momento a otro.

Ya había anochecido, y las estrellas comenzaban a brillar, aunque aún se percibían los últimos rayos de sol. El pelirrojo había abierto la ventana porque no soportaba el olor perfumado de las velas, presente en toda la habitación (y en todo el palacio). Se estaba ahogando con ese dulzor.

–Disculpen –Kid se giró, y en la puerta había aparecido un muchacho rubio que portaba dos bandejas. Kid le analizó, como siempre hacía con la gente que acababa de conocer. Era un chico alto y delgado, de ojos azules y cabello rubio, el cual le tapaba un lado de la cara. Se quedó mirando su cuerpo… Le recordaba a ese jodido sacerdote… Pero el moreno tenía mejor cuerpo, desde luego–. Me llamo Sanji, y soy el cocinero de palacio –prosiguió el recién llegado–. Aquí les traigo la cena.

Dejó las bandejas en la mesita de té y se marchó, despidiéndose con una leve reverencia. Los compañeros se acercaron a los platos, olía condenadamente bien. De primero tenían sopa de pollo, seguida de una merluza al horno a las finas hierbas acompañada por unas ostras. De postre, tarta de queso con frutas rojas. Y para beber, como no podía ser de otra forma, cerveza. Los estómagos de ambos empezaron a rugir, tenían hambre. Y sin mediar palabra, se sentaron a comer.

–¿Qué vamos a hacer con lo del crío? –preguntó Killer después de cenar. Estaban los dos tirados en el sofá, reposando la maravillosa cena que habían tomado instantes antes. Hacía años que no comían ostras.

–Mañana buscaremos a un mocoso por la ciudad –contestó el pelirrojo–. Uno que no tenga padres, que esté mendigando por la calle… Seguro que hay alguno, esta ciudad es grande.

Aunque no quería admitirlo, Kid se sentía un poco culpable. No quería matar a nadie, y menos a un crío. Pero había que hacerlo, para cerrarle la boca a ese jodido sacerdote y poder hacerse con el tesoro. Tras haber visto más en profundidad el palacio, no había duda de que el tesoro debía ser impresionante.

Una muchacha peli-naranja entró en la habitación, y se sorprendió al ver a los dos juntos. Sus blancas mejillas se sonrojaron levemente, e intentó ocultarlas agachando la cabeza.

–P-Perdón, no sabía que… –no sabía cómo continuar, su voz temblaba–. Vi-vine a por las bandejas… –y torpemente se acercó a la mesa. Los piratas la miraban extrañados–. Ahora mismo desmontaré la otra habitación y avisaré de que sólo usarán una –dijo esto último completamente roja, y con manos temblorosas recogió las bandejas.

–¡Espera un momento! –gritó Kid, haciendo que la muchacha se sobresaltara y casi se le caen las bandejas-. ¡Te estás confundiendo! –volvió a gritar Kid, un poco sonrojado, mientras se levantaba del sofá para alcanzar a la muchacha.

–¡No somos pareja! –se rió el rubio, sentado tranquilamente. Miró a Kid de reojo, no recordaba que su capitán se pusiera tan _nervioso_ con estos temas.

–N-No pasa nada… –se apresuró a decir la chica–. Aquí también tenemos una pareja de hombres –sonrió forzosamente por el miedo, dando a entender que respetaba su orientación sexual. Kid la miró sorprendido, ¿podría referirse al sacerdote de mierda? Cerró los puños instintivamente y sin saber por qué.

–Eso está muy bien, pero nosotros no somos pareja –contestó el rubio, que ahora se había levantado del sofá y se dirigía a la puerta de la habitación–. Creo que debería irme a dormir, para que no haya más malentendidos.

Killer salió de la puerta despidiéndose de Kid con un movimiento de mano. Éste le respondió por inercia, aún estaba un poco en trance. La chica lo miró con miedo, y salió rápidamente de la habitación con las bandejas.

Kid se quedó estático en su sitio. ¿Qué acababa de pasar? No entendía por qué había reaccionado así. Ya había oído más veces ese tipo de bromas, además eran frecuentes entre piratas, pero siempre se reía y bromeaba con que a Killer le gustaba que le diesen bien duro (el rubio se molestaba, evidentemente). ¿Y qué había de diferente ahora? Se frotó la cabeza, no le gustaba pensar demasiado en estas cosas. Eustass Kid era un hombre simple, demasiado.

Desechando esos pensamientos de su cabeza, se acercó a la cama. Estaba cansado, había sido un día duro. Se quitó las sandalias, aún no se acostumbraba a andar con ellas, pero reconocía que eran frescas y cómodas. Lentamente, se desabrochó los cordones del cuello picudo de su camisa, agarró la costura del final y tiró de ella hacia arriba, quitándosela y arrastrando a su vez la cinta marrón que llevaba en la cabeza. Se aproximó a una silla y la dejó allí, algo le decía que iba a llevar esa ropa muchos días.

Iba a soltarse el cinto, pero algo lo detuvo. Miró hacia la puerta, la cortina se había movido. De hecho, le había parecido ver una sombra. Dudó en acercarse al pasillo, pero desistió. Sería su imaginación. Terminó de desnudarse y se metió en la cama, aventando todos los cojines al suelo. Las sábanas estaban frías, pero se agradecía. Y la cama era cómoda, no tardaría en dormirse.

Kid se revolvió en la cama. Y se dio la vuelta. Y otra vuelta. Rabioso, agarró uno de los cojines del suelo y se tapó la cara con él, como queriendo ahogarse. Pataleó, y la fina sábana naranja se escurrió hasta su abdomen, dejando libre su perfecto cuerpo musculoso. Era noche cerrada. La habitación estaba iluminada tenuemente con la luz de las velas, llenando la estancia de ese perfume floral que a Kid sacaba de quicio.

El pelirrojo se calmó, y cerró los ojos intentando dormir de nuevo. Apretó los puños de nuevo, no podía. Lleno de furia, propinó un puñetazo al colchón. Eustass Kid no podía dormir… y es que, cuando cerraba los ojos y parecía entregarse a los brazos de Morfeo, una suave y melosa voz lo llamaba. Kid abría los ojos, exaltado. Pero no había nadie en la habitación. Frustrado, volvía a cerrar los ojos, y entonces los veía: unos profundos orbes grises, fríos como el metal, le miraban fijamente.

Kid se incorporaba bruscamente, respirando agitadamente. Escrutaba la habitación buscando esos ojos, pero otra vez estaba solo. Cuando conseguía calmarse, se recostaba en la cama y volvía a dormir. Pero lo que Kid no sabía era que estaba profundamente dormido, soñando, mientras un hombre desde otra habitación jugaba con una esfera de cristal. Se mordió el labio inferior al ver el cuerpo desnudo del pelirrojo reflejado en el cristal. Le gustaba lo que estaba viendo, y mucho.

*****

En otra parte del palacio, había más gente que tampoco podía dormir. Más bien, no querían dormir. En una de las paredes del patio había una pequeña habitación. No tenía ventanas, sólo una puerta de madera, custodiada por dos guardias. Dentro de la misma, una cama individual bastante vieja, una mesilla con un candelabro de dos brazos (la única luz que iluminaba la estancia), una mesa y una silla.

Y en el suelo, arrodillado y atado con las manos a la espalda, un rubio engullía efusivamente el miembro del hombre que tenía delante, que lo agarraba por el pelo y lo movía hacia sí, logrando que el rubio se contrajera y emitiese sonidos guturales de ahogo. El hombre sonrió, y dejó de hacer fuerza sobre la cabeza del chico, que se apartó y tosió, escupiendo algo de líquido.

–Continúa –dijo con voz ronca el hombre de pie–, aún no está bien lubricada.

El rubio asintió temblando y obedeció. Posó su lengua sobre el miembro más que erecto de su compañero, y lamió lentamente hasta abajo. La saliva salía por las comisuras de su boca, escurriéndose por su cuello, llegando a su blanquecino torso desnudo. El rubio volvió a engullir el pene del otro. Miró hacia arriba buscando sus ojos, pero las velas no eran suficientes y dejaban su cara en la penumbra.

Se tuvo que conformar con ver cómo se mordía el labio inferior, en un intento de acallar los gemidos que salían de su garganta. Pero eso era suficiente para él, que cerró los ojos y se centró en el enorme pene que tenía en su cavidad bucal. Palpitaba con fuerza, estaba a punto. Y las mejillas del rubio se ruborizaron aún más, y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, aún sin salir, como si sus ojos azules fueran un auténtico océano.

Mientras subía, sacó los dientes y mordió suavemente el miembro, lo que hizo que el dueño de éste se contrajera y apretase con fuerza el cabello del rubio, despejándole la cara del mechón que le solía tapar un ojo. Sanji ya sabía lo que venía ahora, así que comenzó a succionar con énfasis el glande, engulléndolo como si no hubiese comido en días. Jugaba con su lengua, moviéndola en círculos, hasta que oyó un gemido ronco. Rápidamente, su boca se llenó de semen, y el rubio dejó de jugar para tragar tan preciado líquido. Tragó todo el líquido que pudo, limpiando con su saliva el pene de su compañero. Cuando no dejó rastro, Sanji se levantó un poco molesto, le dolían las rodillas y su pene estaba tremendamente duro. Le pedía atención.

–Desátame las manos por lo menos, marimo –dijo Sanji, intentando aparentar serenidad. Su voz sonaba firme, pero con un deje tembloroso. Además, no quería que su compañero viese las lágrimas que estaban a punto de emanar de sus ojos.

–¿Para qué me arañes la espalda como un maldito gato? –susurró su compañero, mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a la espalda del rubio, para que notase la erección entre sus nalgas–. Para eso te dejo atado, aunque… –sopló en la oreja de Sanji, que se sobresaltó mientras un escalofrío le recorría todo el cuerpo–, me gusta que me arañes porque se nota que disfrutas, zorrita –y se rió, mientras desataba las manos del cocinero.

Sanji aguantó como pudo las lágrimas, que esta vez sí parecían a punto de salir. Se sentó en la cama para tumbarse, pero su compañero le indicó que esa no era la postura que tocaba esa noche. Sanji entendió y, sin mirarlo, se puso a cuatro patas sobre la cama. Sintió como su compañero se colocaba detrás de él, y con sus fuertes manos le abría las nalgas, dejándolo completamente expuesto. Sin decir palabra, se introdujo en él de una estocada. Sanji gritó, pero no de dolor, estaba más que acostumbrado. Gritó de placer, de excitación… Necesitaba sentir al estúpido marimo dentro de él, lo necesitaba con ganas, como si fuese una droga.

El peli-verde comenzó a moverse, primero despacio hasta que pronto cogió el ritmo, algo que no le llevó mucho trabajo. Conocía perfectamente el cuerpo del cocinero, eran ya muchos años. El rubio intentaba contener sus gemidos, y eso no le gustaba.

–Déjame oír tu voz, cocinero –dijo con voz ronca, mientras clavaba sus manos en la cadera del mencionado–. Quiero oírte gemir como la maldita zorra que eres –y embistió con más fuerza, haciendo que Sanji gimiera sin poder contenerse. Zoro sonrió con malicia.

Las estocadas aumentaban cada vez más, y hacía rato que Sanji notaba cómo era golpeada su próstata. Sin poder aguantarse más, sus lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus azules ojos. Pero de su garganta no salían lamentos, sino gemidos. Gemidos que retumbaban por la pequeña habitación. Gemidos que anunciaban que el final estaba cerca. Zoro lo sabía, y aumentó aún más la velocidad de las embestidas, comenzando a gemir roncamente. Oír a Zoro gemir así volvía loco a Sanji. Estaba al límite. El rubio enterró su cara en la almohada, para intentar acallar su voz, mientras clavaba sus uñas en ella.

–Sé… Q-Que te vas a… Correr… P-Putita –dijo Zoro con dificultad por su acelerada respiración y por los roncos gemidos que salían de su garganta–. Tu culo es… T-Tan agradecido… –y agarró el miembro de Sanji, completamente erecto, notando cómo palpitaba entre sus dedos–. V-Vamos, córrete p-para mí…

Zoro masturbó a Sanji con fuerza, con rapidez. Subía y bajaba su mano a un ritmo frenético, casi a la misma velocidad que sus certeras estocadas. Poco después, con un sonoro gemido, Sanji se corrió. Su cuerpo se contrajo, y arañó la almohada mientras su semen se esparcía por la mano del otro, manchando también la cama. Las contracciones del cuerpo de Sanji le recorrieron de arriba abajo, y su ano presionó con fuerza el pene que tenía dentro, haciendo que Zoro llegase al clímax también, vaciándose dentro del rubio. El culo del rubio era de lo mejorcito que había probado, desde luego.

A Sanji le temblaban las piernas, y no pudo mantenerse y terminó desplomándose en la cama. Zoro se acercó al oído de éste, y le susurró:

–Lo has hecho muy bien, putita –y mordió el hombro del rubio, presionando lo suficiente como para dejarle una pequeña marca–. Y ahora vete, se supone que estoy de guardia.

Zoro golpeó con su mano abierta una de las nalgas de Sanji, y comenzó a vestirse. Sanji se quedó tumbado unos momentos, no podía levantarse de la cama. Tenía la cara enterrada en la almohada, pues aún seguía llorando. Contuvo sus lágrimas, y rápidamente se puso su chilaba azul, se calzó las sandalias y salió corriendo de la habitación, sin mediar palabra con el peli-verde, ni mucho menos mirarle. Se adentró en palacio y, cuando llegó a la sala del trono, se arrodilló debajo de un _Lammasu_ comenzando a llorar desconsoladamente.


	7. VII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters star to get loongeer...

Eustass Kid se despertó al sentir los rayos de sol en su cara. Se frotó los ojos, y recordó la mala noche que había pasado. Pero parecía que su cuerpo no lo había pasado tan mal como su cabeza, pues su amigo de abajo se había despertado más que contento. Suspiró. ¿Cómo podía pensar en eso después de la noche que había tenido? Alzó las sábanas y vio que su miembro estaba completamente erecto.

Se levantó de la cama en dirección a la bañera de mármol, para llenarla. Se fijó en el estante que había al lado del lavabo. Sales de baño, jabones, cremas… Y un bote le llamó la atención. El pequeño frasco de cristal contenía un líquido trasparente. En la etiqueta, Kid pudo leer: “Lubricante”. Dudó durante unos segundos, pero se decidió a probarlo. Para todo hay una primera vez, ¿no?

El pelirrojo se introdujo en la bañera, que se había llenado hasta arriba con agua fresca. No sabía qué hora era, pero ya hacía calor. Con sumo cuidado, Kid esparció un poco del espeso líquido por su mano, y agarró su miembro. Jadeó al notar el frío contacto del lubricante, pero enseguida se acostumbró. De hecho, le gustaba bastante. Comenzó a mover su mano, arriba y abajo, con movimientos lentos, apretando con fuerza su enorme erección. El capitán sonrió, tenía una polla considerable.

El pelirrojo aumentó la velocidad mientras movía sus caderas dando estocadas al agua en un acto reflejo. Tenía la boca cerrada, evitando que de su garganta saliese algún gemido. Pero le costaba mantenerse callado. Su cabeza le recordaba una y otra vez la voz que había estado escuchando esa noche. Esa jodida y sensual voz que no dejaba de pronunciar su nombre.

“Eustass-ya… Eustass-ya… Eustass-ya…”.

Su mente se repetía en un bucle sonoro que lo arrastraba, llenándole de calor gracias a un imaginario contacto, unas manos finas y suaves que se apoderaban de su espalda y la acariciaban, mientras una leve brisa soplaba en su oído y lo llamaba. Kid no pudo evitar gemir sonoramente cuando llegó al clímax. El semen salió con fuerza de su miembro, como si hubiese estado retenido toda la noche y por fin fuese liberado. Aún embriagado por esa sensación, Kid se recostó en la bañera para calmar su respiración. Se remojó la cara, sus mejillas estaban acaloradas.

Aseado y vestido, Kid advirtió una bandeja con comida en la mesita de té. Se acercó y vio que era su desayuno. Había de todo: café, zumo, un tazón de cereales, bollos, una pieza de fruta y varias tostadas con mantequilla y mermelada. Se sentó a comer sin pensarlo, todo tenía una pinta deliciosa. Ese cocinero era jodidamente bueno en su trabajo.

Cuando se estaba llevando la cuarta tostada a la boca, Killer apareció tras la cortina de su puerta. Se sentó en el sofá, enfrente de su capitán, y se estiró cuan largo era.

–¡He dormido de puta madre! –dijo el rubio contento, pero Kid no dijo nada. Su noche distaba mucho de haber sido buena–. Debería llevarme la cama al barco –y se rió–. ¿Qué planes hay para hoy, capitán?

–Tenemos que encontrar a un crío. Cuanto antes lo hagamos, mejor. No me gustan los críos, y seguro que se pone a llorar cuando nos lo llevemos, así que se lo entregaremos a ese jodido sacerdote y que él se encargue de cuidarlo… –hizo una pausa tensa–. Hasta el sacrificio.

Se produjo un silencio incómodo. Ambos eran piratas, y ambos habían atacado y matado a población civil, pero ese asunto les inquietaba más de lo normal. Cuando Kid terminó de desayunar, salieron de la habitación para cumplir su _misión_. Atravesaron el pasillo, y llegaron a las escaleras, donde el capitán se quedó estático.

Ante sus ambarinos ojos apareció el sacerdote, que subía con una cajita de madera entre sus manos. Vestía una toga dorada semitransparente que, a pesar de ser muy ancha, no dejaba nada a la imaginación. La toga estaba atada con una lazada hecha sin ganas a la altura del pecho, y a cada paso que el moreno daba, ésta parecía desabrocharse un poquito.

La abertura de la toga también se abría a cada paso, dejando a la vista de un anonadado Kid la desnuda pierna del moreno, fina y delgada como todo su cuerpo. Iba descalzo. El pelirrojo también se percató de los extraños tatuajes que había visto el día anterior, pues las anchas mangas eran más transparentes. Un hormigueo le recorrió el estómago, quería averiguar qué significaban

Cuando Trafalgar giró para continuar subiendo las escaleras en dirección al piso de arriba, lanzó una mirada al pelirrojo, que no quedó indiferente. Era una mirada completamente diferente a la de ayer. Era una mirada de… ¿Coqueteo? Al tiempo que cerraba lentamente los párpados y le hacía una caída de ojos (haciendo que Kid se reafirmase en su idea de que estaba coqueteando con él), una manga de la toga se cayó, dejando al descubierto el moreno hombro del sacerdote.

Un escalofrío recorrió todo el cuerpo del pelirrojo, dejando su boca tan seca como un desierto. Esa piel parecía tan apetecible, pero a la vez tan conocida. Era como si ya la hubiese tocado. Kid borró todos esos pensamientos de su cabeza, odiaba pensar tanto, y más cuando lo que pensaba no tenía explicación alguna.

Bajaron por las escaleras, y el pirata se empapó de la esencia de Trafalgar. Su olor había quedado flotando en el aire. Un olor dulce, pero a la vez embriagador y asfixiante… Cuando ambos caminaban por el patio en dirección a la puerta principal, un gritó los detuvo.

–¡EEEEEEEEEEH! –el grito se oyó amplificado por la acústica del patio–. ¡ESPERAD UN MOMENTO!

Kid y Killer se giraron, y vieron a un soldado que se aproximaba a ellos corriendo. Vestía el uniforme que todos llevaban, pero a diferencia del resto, este hombre llevaba un curioso sombrero de paja en la cabeza. Cuando se acercó, Kid lo miró con sorpresa. El chico era alto, delgado pero fuerte, con un revuelto pelo oscuro, igual que sus ojos. Debajo de uno de ellos, una cicatriz resaltaba sobre su inocente cara.

–¡Qué bien que os alcanzo! _Shishishi_ –se rió el muchacho, mostrando una enorme sonrisa–. Sois los invitados de Trafalgar, ¿no? Yo soy Luffy –el pelirrojo se molestó. Ellos no eran invitados de nadie–. Ha dicho que sois piratas –continuó el azabache como si nada–. ¡Me encantan los piratas! ¡Ojalá pudiese salir un día al mar y conquistar todo el océano! _Shishishi_.

–¿Y a nosotros qué? –preguntó el pelirrojo con sequedad–. Me suda bastante la polla lo que hagas o dejes de hacer.

–¡Quiero que me contéis historias de piratas! –contestó el pequeño, haciendo un mohín–. Ussop siempre dice que los piratas estáis viviendo aventuras todos los días, ¡y yo también quiero vivir aventuras alucinantes! _Shishishi_.

–Oye, mocoso, busca a otro a quien molestar –dijo Kid, comenzando a andar y seguido por Killer–. Nosotros tenemos cosas que hacer, así que esfúmate.

–¡Qué malo eres! –replicó Luffy, haciendo otro mohín y cruzando los brazos encima de su pecho–. ¡Yo quiero que me contéis historias de piratas, de batallas, de monstruos marinos y de tesoros increíbles!

La paciencia de Kid tenía un límite bastante pequeño, por cierto, y el muchacho lo había rebasado con creces. Pero antes de gritarle, su compañero se le adelantó:

–Cuando terminemos el asunto que tenemos entre manos, te contaré una historia de piratas –comenzó el rubio con una inusual y tranquila voz, como si fuese una madre–. ¿Te parece bien?

El azabache sonrió en exceso, y asintió enérgicamente. Luffy, habiendo logrado su cometido, se despidió de ellos y desapareció corriendo por el pórtico del patio. Kid miró a su mejor amigo extrañado. ¿Desde cuándo era tan…? Ni siquiera encontraba un calificativo apropiado.

–Si no le decimos que sí, nos hubiera perseguido por todo el palacio dando la murga –apuntó Killer, justificándose por lo que había hecho hace unos segundos.

Kid no contestó, sabía que tenía razón. Pero se sorprendió de esa desconocida faceta de su compañero, riéndose por dentro. ¿Acaso él también había soñado algo raro esta noche? Sin perder un momento, ambos piratas de dirigieron a la puerta principal y salieron del palacio, sin notar que a lo lejos eran observados por unos intensos ojos grises, vigilando desde una ventana del tercer piso.

Nínive era enorme. Y lo peor de todo, era igual. Todas las calles eran iguales, todas las casas eran iguales… Hasta sus habitantes parecían iguales. Tenían la sensación de llevar caminando en círculos durante horas, bajo un sol abrasador que les socarraba la cabeza. Sedientos, la fortuna les sonrió y llegaron a una plaza donde había una fuente. Kid bebió primero, y también se refrescó la cabeza metiéndola debajo del chorro de agua. Se había quedado como nuevo. Killer se disponía a beber, pero una campana se lo impidió.

Junto a su lado se había colado una vaca, bastante grande, que llevaba un collar con un cencerro para que no se perdiera. En animal se coló, apartando al rubio con un ligero movimiento de cabeza, y comenzó a beber agua. Killer frunció el ceño, molesto. ¿Esa jodida vaca se le había adelantado? Menos mal que Kid no lo había visto (estaba pendiente de las madres, a ver si podía _robar_ un niño despistado), porque si no hubiese estado años recordándoselo. Killer se sintió tremendamente estúpido. Cuando se disponía a apartar a la vaca del collar, un leve grito lo detuvo.

Hacia él se acercaba un joven, no muy alto y delgado, poquita cosa, completamente alterado. El muchacho llevaba un curioso mono de lino blanco, holgado por la delgadez de su cuerpo, que sólo dejaba al descubierto la parte inferior de sus piernas, decorado únicamente por un cinturón amarillo. Tenía la cabeza cubierta por un turbante que le caía hasta los hombros, sujeto con un pequeño cordón negro a su frente, tapando por completo su cabello y parte de su cara (la frente y los ojos, concretamente). Killer se paró, la vaca parecía suya.

Cuando el chaval les alcanzó, comenzó a hablar con el rubio. Parecía que se estaba disculpando, pues estaba completamente rojo de vergüenza, su voz temblaba, y no dejaba de hacer pequeñas reverencias. Killer sonrió, pero se quedó petrificado al ver los ojos del chico. Unos ojos grandes y oscuros, como dos pozos sin fondo, le miraban fijamente. Apenas podía distinguir las pupilas del iris. Se sintió abrumado por esos ojos. El muchacho se mordió el labio inferior impaciente, y el rubio notó como una gota de sudor frío se escurría por su nuca. Esos labios eran tan finos, esa boca era tan pequeña.

El desconocido giró la cabeza, como cuando los perros no entendían cuando les hablabas, y el pirata despertó del trance. Le miraba preocupado, impaciente. Estaba esperando una respuesta por su parte, algún gesto que indicase que aceptaba sus disculpas. Killer imitó el pico de un pájaro abriéndose y cerrándose con una de sus manos, para luego negar con su dedo índice. Quería decirle que no hablaba su idioma. El muchachito se sonrojó entero, y volvió a disculparse enérgicamente, pero Killer no podía entender nada de lo que decía. ¿Había comprendido sus gestos?

El pirata se puso un poco nervioso, la gente empezaba a mirarlos (excepto su capitán, que seguía buscando un niño que raptar). Movió las manos rápidamente, negando con la cabeza. Pero el desconocido seguía rojo como un tomate y con la cabeza agachada, sin mirarle. Desesperado, Killer le agarró su barbilla y la levantó, para que le mirara. Al contacto con esa piel, el rubio se estremeció. Era una piel suave y fina, apenas tostada por el sol.

El muchacho se sonrojó (más aún), como si sus mejillas fueran a explotar de un momento a otro. Tembló, y el pirata sintió la inexplicable necesidad de arrastrarle contra su pecho y abrazarle. Pero en vez de eso, pasó su dedo pulgar por los labios del chico, rozándolos con cuidado, como si se pudiesen romper en cualquier instante. Los ojos del desconocido brillaron con fuerza, humedecidos por una fina película acuosa. Y Killer sintió que se derretía allí mismo.

–¡HOSTIA PUTA! –un rugido sacó al rubio de su ensoñación, que rápidamente soltó la barbilla del muchacho y buscó al culpable de tal gruñido, aunque sabía de sobras quién era–. ¡NI UN PUTO CRÍO SUELTO, JODER! ¡MALDITAS MADRES SOBREPROTECTORAS, DEJAD QUE LOS NIÑOS SE ACERQUEN A MÍ! –Killer vio a Kid completamente fuera de sí, hirviendo de rabia. La gente le estaba mirando, asustada. Menos mal que no pasaban guardias en ese momento.

–¡Kid, cálmate! –corrió el rubio hacia su capitán, mientras le zarandeaba–. No podemos montar un espectáculo, así no podremos llevarnos ningún niño –el pelirrojo se calmó, pero siguió bufando y lanzando miradas asesinas a todo aquel que se atreviese a mirarle. Comenzó a caminar por una de las calles, y el rubio le siguió mientras suspiraba profundamente.

Antes de desaparecer entre la multitud, Killer se giró buscando al dueño de la vaca, pero no lo encontró. Un pequeño nudo se le hizo en el estómago, señalando que eso no le gustaba. Dejó de buscarlo con la mirada, y continuó su camino. Pero el muchacho de la vaca seguía allí, en la plaza, escondido en una esquina de una de las calles. Temblando, se llevó una mano a sus labios, imitando todos los movimientos hechos por el rubio minutos antes. Sus rodillas flaquearon, y se dejó caer al suelo. Un nudo en la garganta le hacía respirar con dificultad, y por sus oscuros ojos afloraron unas descontroladas lágrimas.

Kid y Killer entraron en una taberna. Llevaban horas buscando un maldito crío. Tenían hambre, debían de ser las cuatro o las cinco de la tarde. Se sentaron en una mesa apartada. El camarero apareció enseguida, y sin mediar palabra les anotó la comanda. Esos hombres intimidaban, desde luego. Como no quería problemas, les llevó la comida lo antes posible. Los piratas comenzaron a comer como si no lo hubiesen hecho en días. Y se acabaron un barril de cerveza.

Un fuerte estruendo provino de la cocina cuando Kid y Killer estaban tomando el postre. Por la puerta apareció un malhumorado hombre, que agarraba a un enclenque niño de cabellos rosados y gafas rotas. El chiquillo apenas iba vestido con unos harapos de tela, y no llevaba zapatos. El adulto, que parecía el cocinero, tiró al chico al suelo y le gritó, mientras el niño lloraba desconsoladamente mientras se agarraba a la pierna del hombre. Con cara de asco, éste se zafó del crío propinándole una patada en las costillas. El chiquillo se retorció de dolor en el suelo. A toda prisa, el hombre salió a la calle gritando como un loco. Los piratas se miraron, y asintieron: su oportunidad había llegado, la tenían delante de sus narices, y no la iban a dejar escapar.

Con un rápido movimiento, Kid lanzó todos los cuchillos hacia los camareros y el resto de comensales, advirtiendo con ello que si se movían un pelo acabarían trinchados como un pavo. Por su parte, Killer cogió al chico y se lo alzó sobre un hombro, mientras éste no dejaba de llorar y patalear. Una mirada furibunda de Kid bastó para que se calmara por completo, aunque estaba más que asustado. Los tres salieron de la taberna, mezclándose entre la multitud para evitar al cocinero, que venía por la calle con dos guardias. Con su víctima en brazos, ambos partieron hacia el palacio.

Cuando llegaron al palacio, Trafalgar ya les estaba esperando en el patio. Sonrió torcidamente al ver que el pelirrojo había logrado su cometido. Kid lo miró por encima del hombro, pero su vista pronto se desvió hacia su cuerpo, pues aún llevaba esa toga trasparente de por la mañana. Con los rayos de sol, la toga brillaba como si fuese de oro. Cuando se acercó a él, siempre a una distancia prudencial, se sintió inundado por su floral y asfixiante perfume.

–Veo que la ofrenda es buena, Eustass-ya –otra vez había pronunciado su nombre. Otra vez con esa sensual y dulce voz. A Kid le hervía la sangre, pero no precisamente de rabia. Pero claro, él mismo era incapaz de describir lo que sentía–. La Diosa estará contenta.

-Hemos cumplido nuestra parte del trato trayéndote al crío –espetó el pelirrojo con su ronca voz, no iba a dejar amedrentarse por ese sacerdote de mierda-. Ahora te toca a ti cumplir tu promesa –y dijo esto último con cierto aire autoritario.

–Primero hay que comenzar con los preparativos –contestó el moreno sin un ápice de temor en su voz. Cualquiera en su lugar ya se habría echado a correr–. Robin-ya, Nami-ya, ocupaos del muchacho. Bañadlo y tranquilizadlo, no puede llorar en el altar.

Las aludidas asintieron. Agarraron al muchacho por la mano, y lo condujeron dentro de palacio. Kid pensó que sería imposible calmarlo. ¿Cómo se podía tranquilizar a alguien que sabía que iba a morir? El pelirrojo borró esos pensamientos de su cabeza, no quería sentirse culpable. No ahora, que estaba tan cerca de hacerse con el tesoro y hacerle tragar el polvo a ese odioso sacerdote. Aunque podía hacerle tragar otra cosa… Sobre todo, cuando lo miraba con esos gatunos ojos grises y esa sonrisa sibilina. El deseo se hacía más y más acuciante.

–También deberíais preparaos –habló el moreno mientras caminaba hacia el interior del palacio sin prestar atención a los piratas–, o al menos duchaos. Hay que recibir a la Diosa como es debido –y esto último sonó casi como una orden, demostrando que él también podía ser firme si quería. Kid bufó, le estaba retando. Maldiciéndole por lo bajo, entró al palacio para ducharse. Killer se sorprendió, su capitán no era de los que acataban órdenes así porque sí.

Estaba anocheciendo, y Kid comenzaba a impacientarse. Su corazón se paró cuando vio a Law, que hacía acto de presencia en el patio rodeado por las dos mujeres y el chico. El niño estaba calmado, limpio, y con una faldita blanca como única prenda de vestir. También llevaba una corona de flores en la cabeza. Pero a Kid le importaba muy poco el crío, estaba centrado en otra persona.

Trafalgar tenía el pecho completamente descubierto, pero a diferencia del mocoso, su falda le llegaba hasta los tobillos. Llevaba un montón de pulseras y collares, todos de oro con incrustaciones de piedras preciosas. El pelirrojo se fijó en esos extraños tatuajes. No le gustaban, era como si mancillasen la perfecta piel del moreno. Sacudió la cabeza, ¿cómo podía pensar en _eso_ en ese momento? Y es que, se había puesto un poco duro.

Las mujeres indicaron a los piratas que se situaran al lado de la pequeña piscina de aguas cristalinas. El muchacho, completamente sereno y convencido, se tumbó en el altar de piedra. Se estremeció: a pesar de estar bajo el sol durante 12 horas al día, la piedra estaba muy fría. Law se situó detrás del altar, encarando a Kid, que lo miraba atento y, aunque tratase de ocultarlo, un poco preocupado.

Pero el moreno era más inteligente que el pelirrojo, y sabía lo que trataba de ocultar. En esos dos días, Law había aprendido más de Kid que Kid de Law. Las mujeres se colocaron detrás del sacerdote, entregándole un cuenco con un líquido verdusco que esparció por el torso y la cara del chico. Acarició la mejilla del muchacho para tranquilizarlo más todavía, y le cerró los ojos con sus finos y largos dedos. Kid también cerró los ojos instintivamente, imaginándose que era él a quien Trafalgar estaba acariciando.

Trafalgar se puso a recitar una oración en voz alta, incomprensible para los piratas porque hablaba en sumerio. Un relámpago cruzó el cielo. ¿Cuándo habían aparecido esas nubes? Kid alzó la vista al cielo, y le recordó a la tormenta que vivieron antes de ayer, que ya se veía lejos en el tiempo. Y una gota cayó en su mejilla. Y otra. Y otra más. En cuestión de segundos, la lluvia se volvió intensa. ¿Y para eso se habían tenido que duchar?

Law acabó la oración, y Robin le acercó un objeto cubierto por una sábana blanca. El moreno lo cogió con sumo cuidado, y tiró de la manta, que cayó al lado de sus descalzos pies. Entre las finas manos del sacerdote apareció un puñal de unos 20cm de largo, con una hoja delgada y curvada en el final. La empuñadura era bronce, y formaba el cuerpo de una mujer desnuda. Law alzó el brazo empuñando el arma mientras gritaba una última frase que Kid sí pudo comprender: “Diosa Isthar, con esta ofrenda rogamos por su presencia”. Y sin pensárselo dos veces, bajó el brazo con rapidez y clavó el puñal en el pecho del muchacho.

El chiquillo tosió cantidades ingentes de sangre, pero no se quejó en ningún momento. Haciendo gala de su fuerza, Trafalgar deslizó el puñal hacia el estómago del pequeño, cortando la carne y abriéndolo en canal. La sangre brotaba a borbotones, como si de una fuente se tratase. Manchaba el altar, y discurría hasta el suelo, donde se repartía por las canaleras hacia la pequeña piscina que Kid tenía al lado, tiñendo el agua al más mínimo contacto con el fluido. Law volvió a apuñalar al muchacho, y la sangre volvió a salir disparada hacia el suelo.

Kid no podía dejar de mirar, estaba embelesado. La imagen era asquerosa, grotesca, pero algo le impedía apartar la vista. Una magia, un impulso interior le obligaba a observar cualquier detalle de la escena. Veía la cara del chico, con los ojos cerrados y la boca llena de sangre; veía el cuerpo del chico, abierto en canal desde el pecho hasta su ombligo, por el que no dejaba de brotar la sangre; veía la sangre escurrirse por el suelo hasta llegar a la piscina; veía la piscina completamente roja, como si en verdad estuviese llena de sangre y no de agua coloreada; veía los relámpagos y truenos surcar el cielo; veía la lluvia, que no tenía intención de parar; y lo veía a él.

Trafalgar estaba completamente concentrado en su cometido. Desgarraba los vasos sanguíneos del muchacho para que sus fluidos corporales emanaran al exterior. Parte de esa sangre le había salpicado el pecho, y unas ligeras gotas descendían lentamente por su torso, hasta llegar a su abdomen, donde se perdían entre la blanca falda que llevaba. Kid tragó saliva, no sabía muy bien por qué, pero sentía la irrefrenable necesidad de lamer cada una de las gotas que había en el pecho del moreno.

Un escalofrío lo recorrió entero cuando el moreno, sin quitarle los ojos de encima, lamió la hoja del puñal. Esos fríos ojos grises como el metal. Kid sentía como su cuerpo desfallecía, pero apenas fue un segundo. Volvió a tragar saliva, y se relamió instintivamente los labios cuando Trafalgar tragó la sangre del chico. Sacó su deliciosa lengua y recorrió sus finos labios para eliminar todo rastro de sangre. Y Kid volvió a tragar saliva.

Lentamente, Law descendió las escaleras que elevaban el altar y se colocó frente a la piscina. Extendió sus brazos, y las mujeres le quitaron esa extraña falda. Ante esa visión, Kid casi se queda sin respiración. Frente a él tenía a Trafalgar completamente desnudo, impregnado en sangre por su pecho y manos, pero aun así seguía despidiendo esa aura magnética que le envolvía a todas horas.

Cuando el pelirrojo pudo respirar, sus fosas nasales se llenaron con ese característico perfume floral, tan dulce y asfixiante. ¿Cómo podía ser que una fragancia tan suave se impusiera con creces al putrefacto olor de la sangre? Cuando Law miró a Kid, éste percibió que sus ojos ya no eran los fríos orbes que le habían estado observando minutos antes. Sus ojos parecían envueltos en una fina capa de… ¿Fuego? El pelirrojo no sabía cómo expresarlo, pero cuando vio esos ojos recordó el metal fundiéndose en una forja a miles de grados centígrados de temperatura.

El sacerdote se introdujo en la piscina, que sólo le cubría hasta un poco más abajo del ombligo. Cuando estuvo en medio, cerró los ojos y colocó sus manos como si fuese a rezar. Y de repente, de la superficie acuosa surgieron unas enormes llamas de fuego tan rojas como el cabello de Kid. El susodicho sintió como se aceleraba su corazón cuando las llamas llegaron al cuerpo del moreno. Quería gritar y sacarle de ahí, pero se quedó petrificado en su sitio ante la visión que apareció ante él.

Del cuerpo del sacerdote emanó una figura femenina, un ente invisible si no fuese por las llamas que rodeaban su silueta. Las llamas crecieron, y la mujer terminó de formarse: ante los piratas apareció una mujer desnuda (aunque sólo se le veía de ombligo para arriba), con un cabello de fuego recogido en dos trenzas que le tapaban el pecho, y unas enormes alas extendidas cuan largas eran. Kid sintió como el tiempo se paraba cuando la diosa abrió los ojos y le miró. Unos ojos negros, sin iris ni pupila, unos agujeros inmortales.

–¿Qué es tan importante como para despertar mi paz? –preguntó la diosa, con una voz fuera de lo común, de ultratumba. A Kid se le heló la sangre cuando la diosa le señaló con su dedo, un dedo fino y puntiagudo impregnado en fuego–. ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber, mortal?

Kid dudó unos instantes. En todos sus años navegando por el Grand Line no había visto nada parecido. Tragó saliva, y se decidió a hablar. Después de todo, él era Eustass _Capitán_ Kid, y no se dejaba amedrentar por cualquier cosa. Aunque reconocía que estaba más que inquieto.

–Soy Eustass _Capitán_ Kid –empezó, intentando sonar solemne–. Quiero saber si me haré con en One Piece y me convertiré en el Rey de los Piratas.

Kid dijo esto último serio, demostrando que no le tenía miedo a nada (ni siquiera a una diosa). Pero su corazón volvió a latir con fuerza cuando la diosa se aproximó a él, posando sus manos en el borde de la piscina, escrutándolo en silencio. Y sonrió. Y Kid sintió verdadero miedo por primera vez en su vida.

–Deseas conocer el devenir de tu vida, mortal –contestó ella sin dejar de mirar al pelirrojo–. Y has acudido a la diosa correcta –volvió a sonreír, y las rodillas del pirata temblaron levemente, pero rápidamente se calmó, manteniendo la compostura.

La diosa cerró los ojos y se envolvió entre sus alas mientras poderosas llamas emanaban de la palma de sus manos. El pelirrojo no podía dejar de mirar, aquello era magnífico. Salió de su ensoñación al fijarse en Trafalgar, que seguía completamente estático dentro del vientre de la diosa.

Tenía los ojos parcialmente cerrados, aunque Kid pudo advertir un extraño brillo en sus pupilas. Su estómago se encogió, ¿estaba llorando? Cuando entornó los ojos para ver mejor la expresión del moreno, las alas de la diosa se abrieron y una oleada de llamas se elevó al cielo, ahora negro por la noche. La diosa miró a Kid, y comenzó a hablar:

–Mortal que dices llamarte Eustass Kid, he visto tu futuro –la diosa sonrió pérfidamente para desgracia de Kid–. Y las llamas han mostrado… Que no serás quien consiga el One Piece, ni serás quien se convierta en el Rey de los Piratas.

Kid abrió los ojos asombrado. La saliva se le hacía pasta en la boca, pero no podía tragar. Un nudo en la garganta le impedía hablar. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar bruscamente, como si se encontrara dentro de una bañera con agua congelada. Escuchó tragar a Killer. Oh, era cierto, Killer seguía ahí.

El pelirrojo se atrevió a mirar a la diosa, que le observaba sin un ápice de sentimientos reflejados en su cara. Y cuando sus miradas se juntaron, la diosa sonrió. Una sonrisa que heló la sangre de Kid, una sonrisa de superioridad, una sonrisa que echaba por tierra todos los esfuerzos pasados y, en definitiva, el sueño de su vida.

–N-No… –susurró el pirata, más para el cuello de su camisa que para ella–. N-No es… P-Posible… –y los ojos se le humedecieron, pero ninguna lágrima se atrevía a salir. Kid nunca lloraba, y no iba a llorar tampoco.

La diosa se acercó al pirata, sonriendo ampliamente. Pero esta vez, esa sonrisa no le heló la sangre a Kid, sino que se la hirvió. Esa maldita sonrisa era igual que la de ese jodido sacerdote… Esa maldita sonrisa que le recordaba su estatus inferior ante ellos, una poderosa diosa y un sacerdote que parecía saberlo todo. Y Kid no aguantaba eso. Nadie era superior a él, al próximo Rey de los Piratas, a pesar de las palabras de esa mujer.

–¡YO SERÉ EL PRÓXIMO REY DE LOS PIRATAS, MALDITA MUJER! ¡ME IMPORTA MUY POCO LO QUE DIGAS, YO ME CONVERTIRÉ EN EL REY DE LOS PIRATAS! ¡TÚ NO SABES NADA SOBRE MÍ, NO ERES NADIE PARA SENTENCIAR MI VIDA!

Kid respiraba con dificultad por la excitación causada por la rabia. Sus dientes chirriaban, y sus puños estaban tan apretados que un hilo de sangre se abrió paso entre sus dedos, señal de que las uñas le estaban cortando la piel. Pero Kid no sentía dolor. Tampoco sentía el miedo de su rubio amigo. Kid sentía impotencia, y rabia. Mucha rabia. Rabia por esa jodida isla. Rabia por ese jodido palacio. Rabia por esa jodida diosa. Y rabia por ese jodido sacerdote.

Gritó como un león reclamando su territorio, y las gotas se evaporaban al tocar su nívea piel por el ardor que emanaba su cuerpo. Estaba tan caliente como un hierro fundido. Miró a la diosa, y por un momento su ira se calmó. La diosa estaba seria, tremendamente seria, y lo miraba con esos agujeros negros que parecían que se lo iban a tragar. La mujer apretó los puños y su cabello se erizó, extendiendo sus alas, como si fuese a atacar.

–¡MALDITO INSOLENTE! –chilló la mujer, con una voz putrefacta y ronca. Apuntó con su largo dedo al pirata, que se quedó petrificado en su sitio–. ¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A HABLARME ASÍ?! YO SOY LA DIOSA ISHTAR, LA MADRE DE LAS MADRES, ¡LA DIOSA DE LAS DIOSAS! –Kid se estremeció, la mujer estaba fuera de sí–. ¡ASQUEROSO MORTAL, APRENDE A TEMER A LOS DIOSES Y A SU IRA! –enormes llamas comenzaron a salir del agua, esta vez de color negro–. TU INSOLENCIA SERÁ CASTIGADA, TU IMPUREZA NO SERÁ PERDONADA –la diosa hizo una pausa, para mirar al pelirrojo. Y se rió como una hiena, una risa lúgubre y mortífera-. ¿NO QUERÍAS SER EL REY DE LOS PIRATAS? ¿NO QUERÍAS SER EL HOMBRE MÁS PODEROSO DE TODOS? YO, ISTHAR, LA MADRE DE LAS MADRES Y LA DIOSA DE LAS DIOSAS, TE CONDENO, EUSTASS KID, A SER OLVIDADO POR TODOS AQUELLOS QUE TE MANTIENEN EN SU MEMORIA. TE CONDENO AL MÁS ABSOLUTO ANONIMATO –los relámpagos cruzaban el cielo a máxima velocidad, iluminando todo a su paso. La lluvia caía con fuerza, empapando todo a su paso–. Y EL CASTIGO SÓLO PODRÁ ROMPERSE SI CONSIGUES HACERTE INDISPENSABLE PARA ALGUIEN, SI CONSIGUES QUE UNA PERSONA NO PUEDA VIVIR SIN TU RECUERDO.

La diosa extendió sus alas cubriendo el cielo de llamas. Kid estaba estático en el patio, sin poder articular palabra. Su sangre se había convertido en lava, todo su ser ardía. Pero no de rabia ni de ira. Eran las llamas del mismísimo Inframundo. Veía en los ojos de la diosa la muerte, la más terrible y desoladora de todas, y no podía hacer nada al respecto.

Estaba completamente abrumado por la situación. Un enorme relámpago atravesó el cielo y cayó en la piscina. Las llamas se esparcieron por todo el patio, y el pelirrojo sintió como ardía su cuerpo, como era calcinado desde los pies hasta el último cabello de su cabeza. Y, entonces, cerró los ojos y lo vio todo blanco.


	8. VIII

–Sanji-kun, esta mermelada casera está buenísima –sonrió una peli-naranja, mientras se hacía otra tostada.

–Nami-swan, tú te mereces lo mejor que hay –contestó el rubio, mientras fregaba los platos.

Él desayunaba mucho antes. De hecho, era la persona que antes se levantaba del palacio a pesar de ser el que menos horas dormía… La muchachita sonrió contenta. Sanji era todo un caballero, pero llevaba unos días comportándose de forma rara.

–Una vez conocí a un hombre que era capaz de cocinar con los pies porque no tenía manos –dijo Usopp, un hombre moreno con una enorme nariz, logrando la atención de Luffy y Chopper.

Usopp siempre contaba historias fantásticas sobre hechos que le habían ocurrido alguna vez en la vida, aunque Luffy siempre le suplicaba historias de piratas. Eran sus favoritas. Nadie se las creía, a excepción claro de Luffy y Chopper, los más inocentes.

–¡Eso es increíble! ¡Quiero conocer a ese hombre, Usopp! _Shishishi_ –y la sonrisa del moreno apareció en su cara, una sonrisa adorable.

En palacio, todos querían a Luffy. Había sido el último soldado en incorporarse a la guardia real, hace unos cuatro años. Por ser tan inocente, le trataban como un niño, pero a Luffy no parecía importarle en absoluto.

–Ojalá pudiera quedarme a escuchar tu historia, Usopp, pero tengo trabajo –suspiró Chopper, un renito muy simpático.

Trafalgar lo había reclutado para el palacio al conocerlo en una isla cercana, y al ver sus amplios conocimientos de medicina, el sacerdote decidió llevárselo. Había interpretado su asombrosa sabiduría médica como una señal de la diosa, un designio mágico y positivo, aunque Chopper no entendió nada.

–¿Tienes que cuidar al invitado de Law-sama? –preguntó Nami curiosa. Era una mujer ciertamente cotilla, se enteraba de todo lo que pasaba dentro de esas cuatro paredes que eran el palacio, pero también tenía contactos fuera de éste.

–Sí –volvió a suspirar el renito–. Aún seguirá inconsciente unos días…

–No te preocupes por él, Chopper –intervino Robin. Adoraba a ese animalito–. Eres un gran médico, se pondrá bien –y Chopper asintió sonriendo. Se despidió de todos y se marchó en busca de su maletín médico.

–¿Cuánto tiempo creéis que se quedarán en palacio? –bajando más la voz, por si acaso. Cuando vio a los piratas por primera vez escondido tras una columna del patio, se asustó bastante. Usopp era muy cobarde, pero nadie le culpaba. Kid y Killer eran tremendamente aterradores.

–No lo sé –contestó la peli-naranja, mientras sorbía un poco de zumo de piña–. Pero Law-sama está actuando de forma extraña desde que llegaron…

–En el fondo, está contento –inquirió Robin, sonriendo–. Creo que está muy _interesado_ en ese pirata pelirrojo –y se rió mientras notaba como las mejillas de su amiga se sonrojaban.

–¡No me extraña! –gritó Luffy-. ¡Yo también lo estoy! Es un pirata muy fuerte, seguro que ha vivido muchísimas aventuras y conoce historias geniales –y todos se rieron, pues el moreno no había percibido el tono de voz de Robin cuando había hablado–. Bueno, me voy a hacer guardia. Le tocaba a Zoro, pero nos hemos cambiado el turno, quería ir por la noche –se despidió de todos mientras se llenaba la boca con un bollo y salió corriendo de la cocina.

Al oír aquellas palabras, Sanji tembló y un vaso se le escurrió de las manos, rompiéndose en mil pedazos. Sanji lo miró y sonrió resignado, su corazón también estaba roto. Los tres que quedaron en la cocina le observaron preocupados, sabían que el rubio no estaba bien.

–Esto… Sanji-kun –comenzó la peli-naranja, rompiendo el hielo–. ¿Te encuentras bien?

–Por supuesto, Nami-san –sonrió el cocinero, pero la mujer no se dejó engañar por esa forzada sonrisa–. Esta mañana me he levantado un poco torpe.

–Sanji… Sabemos que no estás bien… –continuó Usopp.

También se había dado cuenta de la falsa sonrisa de su amigo, pues no había nadie capaz de engañar a un mentiroso tan profesional como él. Pero Sanji no contestó, apartando la vista para recoger los cristales rotos mientras se encendía un cigarrillo. El olor pronto inundó la estancia. No era un cigarrillo corriente, pues en la isla no crecían plantas del tabaco. Era un canuto, de marihuana. A muchos los dejaba atontados, pero Sanji estaba acostumbrado a sus efectos.

–Cocinero-san, sabes que puedes contar con nosotros para lo que quieras –intervino Robin–. Si tienes problemas con Espadachín-san, puedes hablar con nosotros –el susodicho se encogió mientras terminaba de recoger los pedazos del vaso. Unas lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus azules ojos. Robin había dado en el clavo, como siempre.

–S-Sanji… –susurró Usopp con miedo–. ¿Habéis discutido?

El rubio no pudo aguantar más y comenzó a llorar desconsolado. Sus rodillas flaquearon, y terminó por desplomarse al suelo, apoyando su espalda contra la encimera de madera. Hundió su cabeza entre sus rodillas mientras protegía sus rubios cabellos con sus brazos, como cuando te proteges de algún golpe. Asustados, sus amigos se levantaron de las sillas y se acercaron a él, arrodillándose en el suelo. Robin acarició un hombro del rubio, y éste tembló ante el contacto, llorando más aún. Los tres se miraron preocupados, no sabían qué hacer.

–N-No… Puedo m-más… –habló el rubio en un susurro con una voz temblorosa y rota por el dolor. Había tardado unos minutos, pero al fin se había calmado–. Y-Yo no… S-Siento que… Zoro… –y se mordió el labio al pronunciar su nombre, conteniendo las ganas de llorar de nuevo.

–Está bien, cocinero-san, está bien –dijo calmadamente Robin, mientras lo acercaba contra su pecho para darle un abrazo tranquilizador. Robin era como una madre para todos. Acarició los rubios cabellos de Sanji y guardó silencio hasta que éste estuviera preparado para hablar.

–Y-Yo… No puedo… Continuar… C-Con esto… –dijo al fin, más calmado–. N-No puedo seguir viéndole… –Sanji se apretó contra el pecho de Robin mientras todo su cuerpo temblaba descontrolado–. N-No puedo más…

–Sanji-kun… –Nami no sabía qué decir, pero odiaba ver al rubio en esa situación–. Deberías hablar con él… Hablarle de… –dudó unos segundos–. Tus sentimientos…

Sanji enmudeció. También dejó de temblar. Era como si se hubiese convertido en piedra. Estaba frío como un témpano de hielo, y sus ojos se habían cristalizado con las lágrimas, que ya no salían. Sanji no tenía fuerzas ni para llorar. Apreciaba la preocupación de sus amigos por él, pero no comprendían nada. No eran capaces de comprender cómo se sentía. No eran capaces de comprender que, a pesar de todo el dolor que le producía, tenía que ver a Zoro. Era una necesidad, se había vuelto algo obligatorio a lo largo de estos años.

Sanji entró en palacio cuando apenas tenía siete años. Vino como pinche de cocina, y cuando su maestro murió, encontró trabajo como primer cocinero. Era feliz entre los fogones porque no le faltaba de nada (aunque su vida no estaba llena de lujos), había hecho muy buenos amigos, y podía cocinar con alimentos de primera calidad. En palacio todos comían como reyes, empezando por el Sumo Sacerdote. Si hubiese continuado en el pueblo se habría visto encerrado en una taberna de mala muerte rodeado de pescado podrido.

Pero todo cambió el día que llegó Zoro. Sanji, a sus diecisiete años recién cumplidos, había experimentado los placeres que las prostitutas de la ciudad podían ofrecerle. Aprendía rápido, y trataba muy bien a las mujeres, independientemente de su condición. Cuando iba al burdel, todas le rogaban porque las escogiera esa noche. Pero esa noche algo cambió. Mientras esperaba a que le asignaran una mujer, Zoro entró en el local acompañado por otros hombres, todos de la guardia real, que fueron a saludarle nada más verle. Sanji se sonrojó un poco, pero no se sentía incómodo. Al fin y al cabo, todos iban a hacer lo mismo que él. Cuando vio a Zoro, algo en él cambió.

Allí estaba el muchacho, apoyado en el marco de la puerta jugueteando con una botella vacía de vino. Sanji observó su trabajado cuerpo a pesar de tener la misma edad que él (o eso le pareció), su curioso cabello verde, sus tres pendientes dorados que tintineaban sin parar, su cara de pocos amigos, sus cejas delgadas y picudas, sus gruesos labios, sus ojos alargados… Algo dentro de Sanji dio un vuelco. ¿Su corazón? ¿Su estómago? Su corazón bombeaba descontrolado, y su estómago había desaparecido para convertirse en un agujero sin fondo. Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, Sanji supo que se había enamorado.

Al día siguiente, Zoro entró a trabajar en la guarida real. A veces se cruzaban por los pasillos, o se veían en el patio. Pero Sanji era incapaz de mirarle a los ojos. Siempre le esquivaba la mirada, esa mirada seria y penetrante, que parecía que te cortaba en mil pedazos como hacía él cuando descuartizaba un pollo para preparar un guiso. En su dieciocho cumpleaños, todo cambió.

Aunque tuvo que trabajar durante todo el día, el rubio estaba feliz. Por fin tenía la mayoría de edad. Ya era un adulto y actuaba como tal, pero cumplir los dieciocho era algo especial. Además, sus amigos le estaban preparando una fiesta para después de cenar y le habían comprado un regalo con todo su dinero ahorrado.

Sanji estaba realmente feliz, y lo demostró en la fiesta: riendo, cantando, bailando y bebiendo. Sí, bebió más de la cuenta. Cuando todos se marcharon, Sanji les prometió que él se encargaba de recoger todo. Era lo menos que podía hacer después de la gran fiesta que le habían preparado. Aunque no estaba en condiciones de poder fregar ni un plato.

Apenas llevaba cinco minutos y ya estaba exhausto. Pero un ruido lo detuvo: unos pasos se acercaban. Giró para ver de quién se trataba, y palideció al ver a Zoro en el marco de la puerta de la cocina, jugando con un bote que se guardó en el bolsillo. Sanji no fue capaz de articular palabra, más aún cuando Zoro se acercó lentamente, quedando en frente suyo a escasos centímetros.

El rubio se ruborizó sobremanera, y apartó de un empujón al espadachín. Pero éste, a pesar de haber bebido más que el rubio, no iba borracho, y fue capaz de anticiparse al movimiento del cocinero. Agarró una de sus muñecas y tiró hacia sí, consiguiendo que sus labios hicieran contacto con los del rubio. Pasó su otro brazo por la espalda de Sanji, presionando e impidiendo que se zafase de su agarre.

El corazón de Sanji dejó de latir. Su sangre se agolpó en su cerebro, nublándole la vista. Su estómago se cerró formando un nudo en la garganta que le impedía respirar. Había soñado tantas veces con esos labios, había deseado tantas veces sentirlos, había rogado a la diosa tantas oraciones por que el marimo se fijara en él. Y, por fin, sus plegarias habían sido escuchadas. El beso era rudo, un mero contacto de labios, pero a Sanji le parecía perfecto. No se atrevía a abrir la boca a pesar de que su lengua estaba ansiosa por juntarse con la de Zoro, por reconocerse, por saber cómo era.

Se separaron, y Sanji estaba en otro planeta. Completamente fuera de sí. Cuando alcanzó a ver a Zoro, sus mejillas ardieron. Le estaba mirando seriamente, pero sus mejillas habían tornado a un curioso color rojizo. Y Sanji se sonrojó aún más al pensar que era él el culpable de ese rubor tan delicioso. Todo en Zoro era delicioso. Pero ahí estaban, entrelazados y sin ser capaces de mediar palabra.

–Aquí tienes mi regalo de cumpleaños –rompió el hielo el peli-verde.

Su voz era ronca y fuerte, pero su respiración estaba levemente agitada. Aunque en comparación con la del rubio, aquella parecía más que serena. El corazón de Sanji volvió a latir, y le retumbaba en la cabeza como un tambor a punto de romperse de tan fuerte que sonaba. Le pedía más. Necesitaba más. Quería más.

Dejando a un lado sus miedos y sacando fuerzas de donde fuera, Sanji se calmó por un segundo y se lanzó a la boca de su compañero. Colocó sus manos sobre el fornido pecho de Zoro, rasgando levemente su camisa. Pero el rubio no estaba tan calmado (ni tan sobrio) como pensaba, y sus labios se desviaron de su trayectoria, yendo a parar a la comisura de la boca del espadachín. Además, había cerrado los ojos para que Zoro no los viese: no quería que notase cuánto le deseaba.

Temblando, casi se echa a llorar ante su patética actuación. Zoro le separó la cara con su mano libre, y sonrió lascivamente al ver el rostro del rubio: estaba completamente rojo, temblando sin parar, con sus azules ojos a punto de liberar unas lágrimas. La expresión del cocinero le encantó. Verle tan sumiso y tan asustado le pareció muchísimo más placentero que todos los polvos que había echado con las furcias de la ciudad. No se equivocó al adentrarse en la cocina esa noche e ir en busca del rubio.

Sin poder contenerse, Zoro volvió a besar a Sanji. Esta vez, el beso fue rudo y fogoso, lleno de lujuria y deseo. Sanji abrió la boca levemente al notar las ansias del peli-verde, y sus lenguas se fundieron en una sola. El espadachín recorría la cavidad bucal del cocinero con torpeza, paseándose por todos sus rincones, pero a Sanji le importó más bien poco que Zoro no supiera besar como era debido. Aquel beso era lo mejor que le había pasado nunca. Con miedo, colocó sus manos en el cuello de Zoro y acarició su cabello. Había deseado tanto tocar ese pelo.

Pero las manos de Zoro no eran tan tímidas, sino todo lo contrario. Una acariciaba frenéticamente su espalda, a veces llegando hasta bien abajo, mientras que la otra se afanaba en desabrochar el lazo de la chilaba del rubio. Cuando lo consiguió, desnudó a Sanji rápidamente tirando de la prenda, que la colocó en el suelo como si de una manta se tratase. Al verse desnudo, Sanji intentó taparse torpemente con sus manos, que se dirigieron a su miembro ya erecto. Acostumbrado a imaginarse el contacto con el peli-verde, el roce de verdad le había puesto a mil. Zoro mostró una lasciva sonrisa, le gustaba lo que estaba viendo.

Se lanzó encima de su presa, haciendo que el rubio cayese al suelo por la fuerza del impulso. Sanji era fuerte, pero Zoro le superaba. Volvió a besarle con más deseo todavía. Sanji presionaba la cabeza del peli-verde contra sí, intensificando el beso, queriendo notar toda la lengua de éste dentro de sí. Se separaron sólo cuando estaban a punto de ahogarse, y un fino hilo de saliva se escurrió por la comisura de la boca de Sanji. Ante semejante visión, el espadachín no pudo contenerse y volvió al ataque, esta vez contra el cuello y el lóbulo del rubio. Los besaba con frenesí, recorriendo centímetro a centímetro la blanca piel del cumpleañero, que había comenzado a gemir suavemente.

Sanji se sentía extasiado, como si estuviera en el Paraíso. Aunque no era el Paraíso ni mucho menos, estaba tirado en el suelo de la cocina a altas horas de la noche mientras Zoro le besaba y le mordía el cuello. Si tenía que morir, ya podía hacerlo contento. Un gemido más sonoro se escapó de su garganta cuando el peli-verde comenzó a succionar sus pezones con ansia. El rubio se llevó una mano a su boca, no se podía permitir sucumbir ante los placeres del espadachín… Pero lo estaba haciendo.

Con una inusual dulzura que Sanji jamás hubiese creído posible, Zoro besó su torso y fue descendiendo hasta su abdomen, dejando un húmedo camino de besos. Joder, Sanji estaba fuera de sí. Su miembro le pedía atención, quería jugar, aunque no sabía muy bien cómo. O, mejor dicho, sí sabía cómo pero no estaba dispuesto a aceptar tal respuesta. No tan pronto. ¿Cómo era posible que con un solo roce de los labios de ese estúpido marimo, él estuviera cayendo en sus encantos, en sus redes? “Porque lo amas” susurró una voz en su rubia cabeza, pero Sanji no quería aceptar esa realidad. Era un hombre, al fin y al cabo, no podía rendirse a su oponente tan fácilmente.

Como si el peli-verde hubiese escuchado sus pensamientos, acarició su miembro con fuerza. Sanji gimió más fuerte sin poder contenerse, a lo que Zoro sonrió maliciosamente. Ya se había cansado de esperar, quería entrar en materia ya. Lo necesitaba, y su prominente erección bajo sus pantalones así lo corroboraba. Masturbó a Sanji con fuerza, rápidamente, apretando bien su miembro entre su gran mano. El rubio cerró los ojos. Esto no podía estar pasándole a él. Esto era un sueño. No era posible sentir tanto placer. No era posible que una única persona fuese capaz de crear ese tipo de emociones en él. No era posible que fuese Zoro.

Se sobresaltó al notar la húmeda lengua del peli-verde recorrer su cuello. Mientras le masturbaba frenéticamente, Zoro había comenzado a succionar su cuello, sin llegar a marcarlo para alivio del rubio. Apretó con fuerza el corto cabello del espadachín cuando sintió que se aproximaba el fin. Se iba a correr.

–Z-Zoro… Mmnh…. N-No puedo más… –pudo decir entre jadeos–. M-Me corro… Ahhhhh…

Un espasmo recorrió su cuerpo cuando su líquido seminal salía con fuerza de su miembro, manchando la mano de su compañero y ambos torsos. Seguía con los ojos cerrados, era incapaz de abrirlos por miedo a lo que iba a encontrar. Tenía miedo de ver a Zoro sudando, respirando con dificultad, con las mejillas sonrojadas… Tenía miedo porque sabía que, si le veía así, no sería capaz de controlarse y le pediría más. Y Sanji no podía rebajarse más.

Pero el ruido de un bote abriéndose hizo que, al fin, se atreviera a mirar. Y lo que vio le causó temor: Zoro, completamente desnudo, se estaba lubricando los dedos con el gel del bote que minutos antes tenía guardado en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Joder, Sanji intuía lo que iba a pasar a continuación, y no quería. Tenía miedo, mucho. Él estaba acostumbrado a estar con mujeres, y las mujeres no tenían esa enorme polla dura y palpitante entre las piernas, esa enorme polla que estaba deseando entrar en él. Intentó incorporarse para salir corriendo, pero la mano de su compañero se lo impidió, empujándole otra vez contra el suelo.

–No tengas miedo, cocinero –dijo Zoro con una ronca voz en lo que Sanji interpretó como un susurro–. Sólo te dolerá un momento.

La sonrisa del marimo lo tenía absorto. Esa lasciva sonrisa. Esa sonrisa que demostraba las irrefrenables ganas que tenía de poseerle, a él, a un jodido cocinero. Volvió a mirar el erecto miembro del peli-verde. Joder, estaba muy duro. ¿Y eso lo había conseguido él? Se sonrojó hasta extremos insospechados, no creía que fuese capaz de gustarle a Zoro o, por lo menos, excitarle de esa manera. Se mordió el labio inferior, estaba poniéndose duro de nuevo.

Pero la intromisión de un dedo en su interior lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Zoro había introducido uno de sus dedos en su entrada, moviéndolo en círculos. Sanji se estremeció un poco, pero no se quejó. La sensación era extraña, completamente desconocida para él, pero no por ello era incómoda. De hecho, una ola de calor se estaba apoderando de su cuerpo. Miró a Zoro. Estaba concentrado en su tarea, pero se le notaba satisfecho. Suficiente para él. Sólo quería que el marimo fuese feliz. Y si era feliz haciéndole eso, que lo hiciera.

El segundo dedo entró con más dificultad. Sanji esgrimió un leve gemido de dolor, su cuerpo empezaba a decirle que aquella invasión no era satisfactoria. El peli-verde movió sus dedos como si de unas tijeras se tratasen, y el rubio volvió a gemir. Cerró los ojos en un afán de contener las lágrimas que se agolpaban en sus cuencas. No podía llorar frente a él. No podía darle esa satisfacción. Lentamente, el movimiento de los dedos dejó de ser doloroso. El cuerpo de Sanji aguantaba bien el dolor, no era un debilucho después de todo. Los gemidos de queja se transformaron en gemidos de placer mientras Zoro aumentaba el ritmo.

Pero el verdadero dolor llegó cuando Zoro introdujo un tercer dedo en el interior de Sanji. Éste abrió los ojos, incapaz de aguantarse, mientras las lágrimas caían por sus sonrojadas mejillas. Su cuerpo se estremeció ante la invasión que estaba sufriendo. Un dolor punzante, desgarrador, unos dedos que parecían cuchillos afilados.

–Z-Zoro… Duele… –dijo entre lágrimas, intentando soportarlo–. S-Sácalos…

–Será sólo un momento, ya verás –Zoro estaba concentrado en su tarea, mientras movía lentamente sus dedos en la entrada del rubio.

Sabía que le dolía, pero no quería acabar justo en ese momento. Tenía tantas ganas de follárselo. Un fino hilo de sangre salpicó sus dedos, y aminoró la fuerza de las embestidas. Joder, el culo del cocinero era tan estrecho.

Sanji contenía a duras penas sus lágrimas, enterrando su cara entre sus manos. No dejaría que Zoro le viera en esa situación. Estaba tan contento porque el peli-verde le prestase un poco de atención (y más _este_ tipo de atención), pero era su primera vez y su cuerpo no estaba por la labor de colaborar. Intentó dejar la mente en blanco, dejarse llevar por la situación.

Poco a poco, el dolor fue remitiendo. La sangre había dejado de salir, y los dedos del espadachín entraban con cierta soltura en el interior del cocinero. Cuando Zoro creyó que Sanji estaba preparado, sacó los dedos para lubricar su miembro, que seguía tan erecto como antes. Le jodía hacer sufrir al rubio, pero tenerlo tan sumiso entre sus manos era demasiado placentero.

Con su polla bien lubricada, entró sin ningún cuidado en el rubio. No podía permitir que su entrada se encogiera lo más mínimo, no después de lo que habían avanzado. Sanji gimió profundamente de dolor. Los tres dedos no eran nada en comparación al miembro de Zoro. Sus piernas temblaron con fuerza y empezó a llorar.

Pero una ola de calor lo invadió cuando, sin previo aviso, Zoro le aferró entre sus brazos, levantándolo levemente del suelo (lo justo para poder pasar sus brazos) y acercándolo a su pecho. Colocó su cabeza en el hueco del cuello del rubio, y Sanji hizo lo propio con el del peli-verde. Y así se quedaron hasta que Sanji se tranquilizó, sin mediar palabra, uniendo sus sudorosos cuerpos en un solo ser. Cuando notó más calmado al cocinero, Zoro le avisó de que iba a comenzar a moverse.

El movimiento era lento, muy lento. Zoro no salía del interior de Sanji, se movía de arriba abajo unos pocos centímetros para que el interior del rubio no sufriese más, pues otro hilo de sangre había emanado de él. Sanji seguía llorando, aferrado al cuello del marimo, pero mucho más tranquilo. Las embestidas eran tan lentas y, sorprendentemente, tan suaves que no le producían dolor alguno. Una parte de su ser quería más y, por un momento, se adueñó de su cordura para relegarla a un segundo plano. Fue sólo un momento, pero bastó para que unas palabras salieran de su garganta y le condenaran de por vida.

–Dame más, Zoro… –susurró al oído de éste–. Quiero más… De ti…

El mencionado sonrió con superioridad, y mordió el cuello del rubio dejándole una marca, a lo que éste respondió con un gemido enteramente de placer. Parecía que por fin se había acostumbrado, ya no sentía dolor alguno. Perfecto, ya podía hacerle suyo. Zafándose del agarre del rubio, apoyó sus manos en el suelo para sujetarse bien, iba a moverse como él sabía.

Sanji le miró un poco molesto, le encantaba sentir al marimo tan cerca, enredado en su cuello. Pero esa molestia se le pasó cuando vio su cara, con esa maldita sonrisa lasciva. Tragó saliva, había despertado a la bestia.

Zoro embistió a Sanji, primero con delicadeza, pero rápidamente comenzó a dar estocadas con fuerza. El rubio sintió pequeñas punzadas de dolor, pero pronto dejaron paso al placer. Esto no tenía nada que ver con el principio. Si había afirmado que el peli-verde estaba falto de práctica con su lengua, en esto iba más que sobrado. Las embestidas eran tan certeras, llegando hasta el último rincón del interior del rubio, tan placenteras. El cocinero no podía dejar de gemir, mucho más alto que antes, ante cada movimiento de su compañero.

Zoro había aumentado el ritmo de las estocadas, llegando a un punto sin retorno. Sanji tenía bien aprisionadas sus piernas alrededor de la cadera del peli-verde, no quería dejarle ir. No quería que aquello se acabase nunca. Sintió su miembro palpitar, estaba completamente erecto. Y como si Zoro leyese sus pensamientos, empezó a masturbarle con una mano. Y Sanji gimió mucho más fuerte.

Zoro le masturbaba con rapidez, un ritmo casi frenético. Y Sanji no podía hacer nada más que gemir. Se sentía completamente abochornado por mostrarse así ante el marimo, pero habían sido tantas noches las que había soñado con esto que no se podía contener. Zoro lo era todo para él, y no le importaba tener que rebajarse a ese nivel si con ello le hacía feliz.

Y de repente, una estocada de Zoro le hizo estremecerse por completo. ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Dónde había tocado? El rubio gimió descontroladamente, y el espadachín sonrió con malicia: había encontrado su punto. Con más ímpetu, volvió a embestir al rubio, que volvió a gemir sonoramente al sentir el contacto de la polla de Zoro contra su próstata.

Era una sensación indescriptible. Gracias a la Diosa, sus plegarias habían sido escuchadas y estaba consiguiendo aquello que había deseado desde el primer momento que lo vio en aquel burdel. Pero su mente no era capaz de pensar, sólo podía dejarse llevar por ese placer inexistente hasta entonces que embriagaba su cuerpo. Sanji sabía que el final estaba cerca, y movió sus caderas en un intento de sentir más el contacto con el peli-verde.

Zoro sonrió lascivamente ante aquellos movimientos, y enseguida supo qué pasaba. Aumentó el ritmo de sus estocadas y de su mano, y en unos segundos el rubio se corrió gimiendo sonoramente, inundando con sus jadeos la habitación. La entrada del rubio se contrajo, y Zoro sintió tal placer ante esa prisión caliente y estrecha que terminó dentro de él.

Sin salir de su compañero, se recostó sin llegar a tumbarse sobre él, aguantando su peso con los brazos. Tenía los ojos bien abiertos, no quería perderse ningún detalle del rubio: sin dejar de jadear, estaba empapado en sudor, la saliva se le escurría por la comisura de la boca y sus mejillas parecían que iban a explotar de lo rojas que estaban. Era jodidamente perfecto, y era sólo para él. Y no dudó en dejárselo bien claro.

–De ahora en adelante –comenzó el espadachín susurrándole en un oído a Sanji, todavía con la voz jadeante–, eres sólo mío –el rubio abrió los ojos, perplejo–. Como te vea con alguien más… Te mataré –sentenció el peli-verde seriamente.

El corazón de Sanji dejó de latir por unos instantes. De hecho, no pudo reaccionar cuando vio salir al peli-verde de su interior, dejando un reguero de semen por el camino, ni cuando lo vio vestirse con total tranquilidad, ni cuando lo vio marcharse sin ni siquiera dignarse a mirarle.

Una voz lo sacó de su ensoñación. Sanji parpadeó unas cuantas veces, y recordó dónde estaba. Desenterró su cara de entre sus rodillas y miró a sus amigos. Tenían una cara de preocupación clarísima. Y todo por su culpa. Odiaba hacer eso, odiaba hacer sentir mal a sus amigos. Eran tan buenos con él… Por eso no podía decepcionarlos. Inspiró todo el aire que pudo, y con voz calmada y segura dijo:

–Esto se acabó. Tengo que hablar con él y confesarle mis sentimientos –hizo una pequeña pausa para coger todas las fuerzas posibles para decir lo que venía a continuación–, o la relación entre nosotros habrá acabado para siempre.

Sus amigos se sorprendieron, sobre todo Usopp. Nunca creyeron a Sanji capaz de decir una cosa así, pero se alegraron por él. Había aguantado demasiado tiempo esa relación (que en el fondo no era ni relación ni era nada), y estaba matándole por dentro. Sanji era un buen chico, y se merecía ser feliz. Amaba a Zoro por encima de todas las cosas en este mundo, pero esa relación era veneno. Si sólo podía estar con Zoro de esa forma, no podía estar con él. Porque sabían que no iban a acabar bien. Y en el fondo, el propio rubio lo sabía también.


	9. IX

Killer volvió a mirar a su capitán, que seguía inconsciente tumbado en la cama. Era de madrugada, aún sin amanecer, pero el rubio no podía dormir. Nunca había estado tan preocupado por su capitán. Lo de la noche anterior les sobrepasó por completo. Killer tampoco creía en los dioses, pero desde esa noche no sabía qué pensar. ¿La mujer que vieron era realmente una diosa o algún tipo de magia del Grand Line? Creía fervientemente en que fuera lo segundo, pero ver a su capitán de esa guisa le llevaba a la primera opción. Joder, era Eustass _Capitán_ Kid, no lo noqueaban con facilidad.

El médico de allí, un pequeño reno, le había afirmado que Kid se pondría bien, pero tardaría unos días en recobrar la consciencia. Después de todo, había sido castigado por la Diosa. Killer suspiró, sabía que ese no era el problema. El problema vendría cuando el pelirrojo despertase y viese lo que había pasado… Lo que la Diosa había hecho. Después de que lanzase un rayo de luz y Kid se desmayara, rápidamente fue trasladado a su cuarto, donde se encontraba ahora, y observado por el médico. No tenía ninguna herida interna ni externa, sólo estaba inconsciente. Y castigado. Esa noche, Killer no pudo dormir.

A la mañana siguiente (es decir, ayer), el rubio salió del palacio nada más amanecer en dirección a la playa. Quería comprobar si de verdad Kid había sido castigado, si de verdad las palabras de la diosa se habían cumplido. Y al llegar allí, vio el barco y a sus compañeros, que reparaban con ahínco el poste mayor. En un principio pensó que todo estaba igual, que nada había pasado. Pero ilusionarse sólo sirvió para que la decepción siguiente fuera mayor. Cuando se acercó al barco, todos sus compañeros corrieron hacia él al grito de: “¡Capitán! ¡Capitán!”. Killer enmudeció y, viendo las caras de felicidad de la tripulación, supo que el castigo se había hecho realidad. Trastocado por completo, regresó a la ciudad sin ganas de nada, sin fuerzas.

Cuando atravesó el umbral de la puerta, vio como el sacerdote lo observaba. Ese maldito sacerdote. Cuando lo conoció no había sentido el odio irrefrenable que se había adueñado de Kid, pero ahora tenía ganas de matarlo. ¿Cómo era capaz de hacerle eso a su capitán? Apretó sus puños y estuvo a punto de desenvainar sus cuchillas, si el moreno no hubiera hablado:

–No soy yo el culpable de la osadía de tu capitán –comenzó, con una voz calmada pero firme–. Él es el único responsable de su desgracia –Killer apretó más aún los puños. Claro que era culpable, ¡era el jodido sacerdote!–. Y si quieres que tu capitán sea perdonado, deberá cumplir el castigo impuesto por la diosa.

–¿¡Cómo lo va a cumplir si está inconsciente!? –gritó el rubio de rabia.

–Despertará en un par de días –contestó el moreno sin inmutarse–. En cuanto a ti, deberías descansar. No es aconsejable vagar por el palacio de noche…

Y dicho esto, se fue con ese aire de superioridad que le caracterizaba. Killer tuvo que tragarse las ganas que tenía de partirle la boca a ese desgraciado, pero tenía razón. Debía descansar. No ya porque el palacio fuese “peligroso” de noche, que le parecía una soberana gilipollez, sino porque el cansancio empezaba a hacer mella en él. Y sin pensárselo dos veces, se echó en la cama sin comer siquiera.

Se había despertado a la tarde del día siguiente. El rubio no se explicaba cómo había podido dormir un día entero, pero lo había hecho. Cenó y marchó a la habitación de su capitán. Y ahí seguía, en la habitación de su capitán mirándole sin poder hacer más. El pelirrojo estaba tranquilo, sin mover un ápice su cuerpo. Su respiración era lenta, y el pálido color de su piel conducía a Killer a pensar que su capitán parecía más muerto que vivo. Se golpeó el casco con rabia, no podía pensar en ello.

Desesperado, salió de la habitación sin rumbo fijo, vagando por los pasillos. Sin apenas iluminación, el palacio era cuanto menos sobrecogedor. Pero a cualquier parte que mirase, el rubio sólo veía estatuas y dioses petrificados, y no hacía más que recordar la fatídica noche. Una oleada de rabia le inundó el cuerpo, pero sin poder hacer nada, decidió que lo más sensato era salir de aquel lugar.

Apenas se vislumbraban los primeros reflejos de los rayos del sol, pero la ciudad seguía dormida. Killer vagó por las calles sin un rumbo fijo, perdiéndose entre las estrecheces de esa maldita ciudad, siguiendo el fuerte olor a animales domésticos e incienso, notando la humedad del ambiente en su piel. Las calles estaban escasamente alumbradas, pero al rubio no le importaba lo más mínimo. ¿Qué cojones iba a hacer ahora? La tripulación no recordaba a Kid, pero él sí. Joder, era su capitán. Era su maldito capitán. Desde luego que no podía suplantarle la identidad, y tampoco podía abandonarlo ahora. Tenía que estar a su lado en estos momentos tan difíciles.

Sin darse cuenta, Killer entró en un distrito de la ciudad más oscuro y más estrecho. Por las calles apenas cabían tres personas, y las casas estaban la mayoría cerradas a cal y canto. No había ni una antorcha que alumbrase el camino, sólo la luz de la luna y las estrellas, pero Killer tenía buenos reflejos y podía caminar sin problemas. Un ruido lo sacó de sus negativos pensamientos, y sin saber muy bien por qué, se dirigió hacia él.

El ruido le condujo a un estrecho callejón, vagamente iluminado. Se adentró en él, y quedó petrificado ante lo que vio. Tres hombres tenían agarrado a otro, mientras un cuarto le penetraba por detrás. Killer no sabía muy bien cómo reaccionar, estorbaba y mucho. Pero no podía dejar de mirar, sobre todo al hombre que penetraba al otro. Tenía una cara tan satisfactoria, como si estuviera experimentando un placer desconocido hasta entonces.

Los que sujetaban al otro hombre miraban con lujuria, estaban totalmente duros. En cambio, el hombre apresado no hablaba, ni siquiera gemía. Se sujetaba como podía a la pared, pues le faltaba una mano que había sustituido por un garfio de oro. Su cara no demostraba placer, a pesar del sonrojo de sus mejillas y del sudor que discurría por su frente. Pero, aunque no lo estuviera disfrutando “mentalmente”, sí lo hacía “físicamente”: su polla estaba muy erecta.

Killer notaba el calor que le comenzaba a recorrer el cuerpo, e instintivamente se llevó una mano a la entrepierna. Se había despertado. Y sintió crecer su erección cuando uno de los que sujetaban al manco le comenzó a masturbar salvajemente. Sin poder contenerse, el moreno gimió de placer, pero seguidamente intentó contenerse de nuevo.

–¿Por qué te callas, Crocodile? –preguntó el que le estaba follando–. Sabemos que te encanta que te embistan –y sus compañeros se rieron–. Nunca dejarás de ser la puta que fuiste hace años… –y le empaló con fuerza, obligándole a gemir de nuevo.

–Si a esto consideras follar… –contestó el susodicho jadeando levemente–. No te le acercas ni de lejos. Ninguno de vosotros estáis a su altura –se rió con su ronca voz–. Y desde luego que él no sería capaz de violar a alguien.

–¡Cierra la puta boca, zorra! –gritó uno de los que le sujetaban, y con un machete le dio un golpe en la boca del estómago, a lo que el moreno se retorció de dolor. Sus rodillas temblaron, pero le sujetaron a tiempo para que no se cayese y siguiera siendo follado.

–C-Cabrones… –masculló Crocodile escupiendo sangre por la boca–. ¡Soltadme! ¡Desgraciados!

–¡Te he dicho que te calles! –y el mismo volvió a golpearle, esta vez en las costillas. El moreno emitió un gutural quejido, señal de que este golpe le había dolido más que el otro–. Que ganas tengo de follarte… ¡Te voy a partir en dos!

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo del moreno. Hacía años que ya no ejercía la prostitución, hacía años que ya no tenía que verse obligado a relacionarse con ese tipo de gente y, aun así, acababa arrastrado a ese asqueroso mundillo que tanto odiaba. Joder, cuando salió esa noche a tomar algo no pensaba que iba a acabar así. Si por lo menos él estuviera en casa…

Pero la realidad le obligó a borrar esos pensamientos y atender a su situación actual. Más concretamente, un gemido desgarrador que salió de su garganta le obligó a volver. El hombre que le estaba violando había decidido introducir en él un vibrador metálico a la vez que lo penetraba. Sintió cómo su entrada se abría a la fuerza, desgarrando los músculos de su interior. Y un chorro de sangre ciertamente importante comenzó a salir de su ano.

–¡N-No! P-Por… favor… –Crocodile no podía ni articular palabra, el dolor lo estaba matando–. Os daré lo q-que queráis… P-Pero por favor… basta… ¡BASTA! –pudo gritar llorando.

–Te queremos a ti, maldita zorra –le dijo uno mientras le lamía la cara–. ¡Vas a arrepentirte toda tu vida del día en que te fuiste con él y dejaste el burdel!

Las embestidas comenzaron a ser más fuertes, igual que el movimiento con el vibrador, que entraba y salía del moreno dejando un reguero de sangre a su paso. Y éste no podía hacer nada más que llorar y rezar porque aquello acabase pronto. Maldita sea… ¿Por qué se había tenido que ir de viaje? ¿Por qué no estaba allí con él asesinando a cada uno de sus cuatro violadores de la forma más cruel posible?

El ruido de unas cuchillas le obligó a abrir los ojos, y se sorprendió enormemente al ver como un rubio enmascarado asentaba a cada uno de sus raptores una cuchillada en el pecho que los abría en canal, dejando colgadas sus tripas e intestinos. Ninguno pudo escapar, fue tan rápido como un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

–¿Estás bien? –preguntó el rubio cuando hubo acabado con ellos.

–S-Sí –acertó a contestar Crocodile, todavía algo confuso–. Gracias…

–Lo que te estaban haciendo… –Killer se ruborizó, pero el casco no dejaba mostrar sus emociones–. No está bien…

–Me ha pasado más veces, estoy acostumbrado –dijo el moreno con un deje triste en su voz. Sus ropas estaban destrozadas, pero pudo coger un chal negro de seda que siempre llevaba encima y cubrirse parcialmente–. ¿Serías tan amable de acompañarme a casa? Está amaneciendo, y no quiero que nadie me vea. Además, allí te podré recompensar.

–No necesito que me des nada, he hecho lo que me parecía correcto.

–Eso me es indiferente –habló el moreno mientras comenzaba a caminar, a duras penas.

Killer se dio cuenta, iba cojeando y la sangre no paraba de brotar de su entrada. No podía dejarlo así, podían aparecer más capullos y rematar la faena. Con un suspiro, se resignó y le acompañó.

Atravesaron el umbral de la puerta, y Killer comprobó que esa casa no era como las demás. No llegaba a ser tan lujosa como el palacio, pero desde luego que lo era más que el resto. Nada más llegar al hall, una mujer corrió asustada hacia el moreno, ayudándole a subir las escaleras que conducían al piso de arriba. Seguidamente llegó otra sirvienta, que con una reverencia indicó al rubio que la siguiese.

El rubio fue conducido al salón: una gran habitación con una mesa de comedor y seis sillas, un armario que dejaba al descubierto la vajilla de porcelana, varios sofás alargados como los que él tenía en la habitación de palacio, una mesita de té, y más armarios. El suelo estaba decorado con lujosas alfombras de piel, y en cada mesa había varias velas. Estaba claro que a la gente de esta isla le encantaba el perfume. También observó el enorme ventanal que daba al jardín, lleno de flores y árboles. Killer se dejó caer en uno de los sofás, y la muchacha salió de la estancia. El sofá era comodísimo, estaba tan a gusto…

El cantar de los pájaros lo despertó. ¿Se había quedado dormido? Zarandeó su cabeza de un lado a otro, eso ya era demasiado. Se incorporó con lentitud sobre el sofá, pero una voz llamó su atención:

–Buenos días, chico –Killer levantó la mirada para ver al moreno sentado en una silla con un pergamino entre las manos mientras fumaba un gran puro–. ¿Qué tal has dormido?

–Bien… –Killer se sonrojó un poco, ¿no era una falta de respeto quedarse dormido en el sofá de un desconocido?–. Y tú… ¿cómo estás?

–Siento una molestia, pero no es gran cosa –dio una calada al puro–. ¿Quieres algo de beber? ¿De comer? Eres mi salvador, sería una grosería por mi parte no ofrecerte nada.

–Una cerveza no estaría mal… –sugirió el rubio–. Por cierto, ¿cómo conoces mi idioma? ¿Y por qué los hombres que maté también lo conocían?

–La gente de los bajos fondos lo habla –río el moreno–, para que el resto no se entere de sus trapicheos. Es una forma de proteger su negocio.

–No pensaba que en esta ciudad hubiera extorsionadores.

–Y no los hay. Principalmente hay ladrones de poca monta, comerciantes de mercancías ilegales y vendedores de droga. Antes era ladrón, pero me descubrieron y me castigaron –dijo señalando su mano amputada–. Para sobrevivir tuve que dedicarme a la prostitución, el otro gran negocio de esta ciudad –sonrió con tristeza.

Killer se sorprendió por las confianzas que ese desconocido se tomaba con él. No era frecuente que alguien te contase su vida, y más teniendo un pasado tan turbulento, de buenas a primeras. Lo examinó minuciosamente: era mayor que él, las arrugas empezaban a marcarse en su níveo rostro, pero era tremendamente atractivo.

Cabello largo y oscuro peinado hacia atrás, ojos también oscuros, y una llamativa cicatriz le cruzaba la cara, dándole un aspecto ciertamente peligroso. Vestía un albornoz de lino negro con bordados violetas, y un pañuelo naranja le adornaba el cuello. Su ropa de estar por casa, sin duda. Además, llevaba un lujoso anillo con piedras engarzadas en cada dedo, y un pendiente en forma de aro también de oro.

De repente, la puerta de la calle se abrió y apareció un enorme rubio, incluso más alto que Kid. Vestía un extraño quimono rosa abierto hasta su ombligo, donde se sujetaba con un cinto, y caía hasta las rodillas. En el cuello le colgaba, de una fina cadena de oro, una pluma de flamenco muy llamativa. Aunque para llamativas, sus gafas. Ese sujeto era bastante extraño, sino el más extraño que había visto hasta ahora.

Cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse, Crocodile se levantó del sofá y se dirigió al hall. Nada más verlo, el tipo rubio pasó su mano por la espalda del moreno y lo acercó hacia sí, saludándole con un pasional beso sin necesidad de palabras. El moreno le correspondió con gusto, pasando sus brazos por el cuello del otro, y sólo se separaron cuando la falta de aire fue apremiante. El moreno descansó su cabeza sobre el pecho del rubio, pidiendo un abrazo. El rubio enseguida se lo dio, susurrándole algo al oído para reírse después. Con dulzura, Crocodile le agarró la mano y lo condujo al salón, donde Killer esperaba sin saber qué hacer.

–Este muchacho me ayudó anoche –comenzó Crocodile–. Dale todo lo que pida.

–¿No te estás pasando un poco, Croco-chan? –inquirió el enorme rubio–. ¿Y se puede saber en qué coño te ayudó? –parecía molesto, y Killer se puso un poco nervioso.

–Ahora no es momento para esa historia, hazme caso.

El rubio miró con hostilidad a su pareja, pero pronto cedió. Con un suspiro se acercó a Killer y le extendió la mano en señal de saludo.

–Soy Donquixote Doflamingo –sonrió de una manera más que inquietante–. Gracias por ayudar a Croco-chan –se giró para mirarlo, pero pronto volvió a mirar a Killer–. ¿Qué es lo que quieres a cambio? Croco-chan no me dejará en paz si no te recompenso como es debido.

–La verdad es que no quiero nada… –contestó algo cortado Killer. Sentía que sobraba.

–Puedo conseguir lo que quieras –atajó el rubio–. Dinero, joyas, oro, mercancías ilegales, droga, mujeres, hombres…

Algo en la mente de Killer se encendió cuando escuchó eso último. ¿Podría ayudarle a buscar al muchachito de la vaca? Era tarea ardua, pero si podía conseguir cualquier cosa… No perdía nada por intentarlo.

–¿Podrías… encontrar a un hombre? –Killer se sonrojó levemente, y el rubio sonrió como si fuese una hiena–. No sé cómo se llama, ni donde vive… Es un muchacho bajito y delgado de ojos oscuros, y tiene una vaca.

–Vaya… Esa información es realmente escasa. Me va a resultar difícil encontrarlo.

–¿No sabes nada más sobre él? –intervino Crocodile–. ¿Llevaba marcas o tatuajes?

–Si llevaba, no se los vi. Vestía un mono blanco que le cubría todo el cuerpo, y también llevaba un turbante que no me dejaba ver su cabello.

–¿Un mono blanco? –preguntó el rubio–. Debe ser un pastor del arrabal…

–El arrabal es el barrio de las afueras, las casas que no están dentro de las murallas –contestó el moreno al ver que Killer torcía la cabeza como un perro que no comprendía lo que su amo le estaba diciendo–. ¿Cuándo lo quieres ver?

–¿Esta noche? –preguntó Killer, su corazón había comenzado a latir con fuerza.

–Cuando anochezca –comenzó el rubio–, ven al burdel “Paraíso”. Está en una de las calles principales que llevan al puerto. Cuando llegues, dile a la muchacha de recepción que vas de mi parte y ella te indicará la habitación en la que te aguarda tu sorpresa –Killer asintió dudando entre dar las gracias o no–. Y ahora, si nos disculpas, me gustaría hablar con mi mujer.

Killer asintió enérgicamente. Querían tener intimidad para hablar del suceso nocturno, y no quería estar presente porque no era una conversación agradable. Además, no quería entrometerse en asuntos de pareja. Se despidió con la mano del moreno, que no paraba de gritarle al rubio por haberle mencionado en esos términos, y marchó hacia palacio.

Mientras tanto, en palacio, Law corría la cortina de la puerta de la habitación del pelirrojo, el cual seguía tumbado en la cama inconsciente. Se acercó a la cama con lentitud, examinando toda la estancia. Aunque su atención pronto se centró en un único punto o, más bien, persona.

Ágilmente, como si de un gato se tratara, se sentó en la cama al lado del pirata, apoyando su espalda en el cabecero de la cama. No podía dejar de mirarle. Era tan magnífico. Dormido como estaba parecía un bendito, y no ese demonio furibundo que gritaba y le miraba con odio. Con cuidado, Law acercó sus finos dedos a una de las mejillas de Kid, y la acarició con ternura. Su piel blanca se veía tan apetecible, tan deseosa…

No aguantaba las ganas de hacerle suyo, de retenerlo para sí por siempre. Estaba confundido, había estado con infinidad de hombres, pero ninguno le aceleraba el corazón como Kid lo hacía. La primera vez que lo vio, entrando por la puerta de la sala del trono, se quedó mudo. Ese cuerpo esculpido por los dioses, esa cara de pocos amigos, ese cabello rojo fuego, esos ojos ambarinos tan intensos, ese carácter fuerte e iracundo, esos escasos modales… Todo le había gustado, hasta su forma de mirarle, llena de odio y rabia.

Agachó su cabeza y hundió la nariz en los cabellos del pelirrojo. Olía a cerveza y mar. Olía a salvajismo. Olía a libertad. Los acarició suavemente, enterrando sus finos dedos. Ese chico era un pirata, y a pesar del castigo de la Diosa, saldría al mar de nuevo y no volvería a verlo jamás. Una punzada se clavó en el corazón del moreno.

No podía dejarle marchar, no ahora que lo había conocido y lo tenía tan cerca. Rezaría todas las noches a la Diosa porque no se lo llevase. Haría todo lo que estuviese en su mano para retenerle allí para siempre. No le importaba que no pudiese liberarse del castigo y se convirtiera en un maldito, lo quería para él.

El castigo… La Diosa se había vengado de su afrenta imponiéndole un castigo difícilmente cumplible, más en una persona como él. Enamorar a alguien tan profundamente no era fácil, y sabía que cuando el pelirrojo despertase no se pondría manos a la obra en busca de un pretendiente para su romance. Al contrario, mandaría a la mierda el castigo y seguiría con su vida. Otra punzada. ¿Acaso este muchacho sería tan estúpido como para no cumplir el castigo que los dioses le habían impuesto? ¿Acaso seguiría siendo impuro y no tendría fe en ellos a pesar de lo que le había pasado?

Trafalgar borró esos pensamientos de su cabeza y se obligó a centrarse en el pelirrojo, que seguía profundamente dormido. Sus grises ojos se posaron en los labios de éste, tan finos. Sin poder contenerse, el moreno acercó los suyos y le besó. El roce con Kid le puso los pelos de punta. Era tan delicioso…

Volvió a besarle, y deseó que su acompañante estuviera despierto para devolvérselo. Pero Law no podía parar, había probado el dulce sabor del pirata y quería más. Necesitaba más. Sin dudarlo ni un segundo, se sentó a horcajadas sobre el pelirrojo y comenzó a succionar su cuello, con pasión, pero sin dejar marcas. Recorrió cada milímetro de su cuello, para luego pasar al lóbulo de su oreja derecha. Lo mordía con ansia, se estaba poniendo muy caliente.

Se zafó de la sábana que cubría a Kid, tirándola al suelo, dejando al descubierto el desnudo cuerpo del pelirrojo. Trafalgar se relamió. ¿Cómo era posible un cuerpo como el suyo? Esos brazos musculados, esos grandes hombros, ese torso potente, esos abdominales bien definidos… Era un cuerpo esculpido por los más hábiles dioses. Law pasó su mano por encima, recorriendo cada poro de la nívea piel de Kid. Colocó sus dos manos sobre el pecho del pelirrojo y, sentado así como estaba, se imaginó siendo embestido por ese ser de otro mundo. Una ola de calor lo inundó y jadeó levemente.

–Eustass-ya… despierta… –susurró el moreno con la voz cargada de sensualidad y deseo–. Despierta, por favor… te necesito dentro de mí…

Como si de un gato se tratase, Trafalgar se revolvió entre el pecho del pelirrojo, mordiendo y besando todo trozo de piel que se le ponía por delante. Besó al pirata con ganas, sujetando su cabeza con las manos, pero no hubo manera. Eustass Kid no se despertaba. Seguía profundamente dormido, sumido en el mundo de la inconsciencia. Law acarició su cabello.

–Eustass-ya, juro que te haré mío –y besando fugazmente a Kid, Law salió de la habitación.

*****

–Tranquilízate, Doffy –dijo el moreno mientras daba una calada a su puro. Éste le sabía especialmente bien, se lo había traído el rubio esa misma tarde. La mercancía ilegal era mucho más satisfactoria que la legal–. Vas a destrozar todo…

–¡Me la suda! –rugió el susodicho–. ¡Nadie toca los cojones a Donquixote Doflamingo! –y con rabia, dio un puñetazo a la pared, haciendo que se cayeran al suelo unos cuadros que había colgados. Estaba fuera de sí.

–Cálmate, por favor… –le susurró Crocodile, que ahora rodeaba con sus brazos al rubio desde atrás, hundiendo su cabeza en la espalda de éste–. No puedes hacer nada, están muertos.

Doflamingo temblaba de ira, pero no se movió. Sabía que el moreno tenía razón, pero eso no impedía que no estuviese cabreado. Nadie se atrevía a tocar sus cosas, lo sabían muy bien en esa ciudad. Le había costado mucho sudor y sangre (de otros, por supuesto) llegar a donde había llegado, y ahora no iba a derrumbarse.

Era el delincuente más peligroso de toda Nínive: de él provenían todas las mercancías ilegales que llegaban al puerto, de sus plantaciones provenía la droga que suministraban sus secuaces. Era el jodido rey de esa ciudad. Y nadie se atrevía a levantarle la voz, ni a mirarle por encima del hombro, ni siquiera a tocarle. Todos allí sabían que las consecuencias serían funestas.

Aquellos cuatro tenían suerte de estar muertos, porque si Doflamingo los hubiese encontrado (que lo hubiese hecho), les habría arrancado la piel a tiras. Y es que, por encima de todo el dinero y el oro, estaba el moreno. _Su_ moreno.

Sintió como el agarre de Crocodile se hacía más fuerte, y se giró para encararlo. Suavemente, levantó su barbilla con su mano y le besó con ternura. Crocodile se derritió entre sus brazos y se dejó hacer. En pocas ocasiones Doflamingo se mostraba así de dulce, pero cuando lo hacía, Crocodile sólo podía reafirmar su amor por él. Era su hombre.

–Te llevaré conmigo la próxima vez que salga de viaje –dijo el rubio serio, mirándolo fijamente.

–Sabes que no me gusta el mar –sonrió el moreno, perdiéndose en la inmensidad de los violetas ojos del joven.

–Te jodes y te aguantas –espetó Doflamingo–. No te dejaré sólo ni un minuto.

–¿Te vas a convertir en mi sombra? –rió despreocupado el mayor–. Yo no quiero un acosador como novio… Yo te quiero a ti –esta vez fue Crocodile quien besó con ternura–. Te amo, Donquixote Doflamingo.

–Yo también te amo, Croco-chan –contestó el rubio mientras pasaba su mano por la mejilla del otro, consiguiendo que éste se la besara.

–Vamos a la cama –dijo el moreno tirando de Doflamingo–, ha sido un día duro.

Doflamingo se dejó arrastrar y, tras desnudarse en un segundo dada la volatilidad de su prenda, se tumbó en la cama abrazando a Crocodile. No quería soltarle, no quería que se lo volviesen a robar. Era suyo exclusivamente. Mataría a cualquiera que se le acercase. Crocodile lo era todo para él. El dinero y el poder no importaban siempre y cuando lo tuviera a su lado. Y abrazando con más fuerza al moreno, ambos se quedaron dormidos.

*****

El corazón de Killer latía desenfrenado. Allí estaba, en la puerta de aquel prostíbulo, a punto de reencontrarse con el muchacho de la vaca. Tragó saliva. ¿De verdad iba a volver a verlo? Armándose de valor, se adentró en el lugar. El recibidor estaba lujosamente decorado, con un toque oriental igual al de palacio. Alfombras, cortinas, paredes con mosaicos y muchas flores. A mano derecha había un bar, donde varios clientes bebían despreocupados y jugaban a las cartas rodeados de prostitutas. Sin pensárselo dos veces (para no acobardarse), Killer se dirigió al mostrador de recepción, atendido por una joven.

–H-Hola… –titubeó el rubio, estaba muy nervioso–. Vengo de parte de Donquixote Doflamingo.

–¡Oh, es usted! Donquixote-sama le ha preparado la mejor suite del local –dijo la mujer mientras le entregaba a Killer las llaves de la habitación–. Tercer piso, Suite Presidencial.

El rubio agarró las llaves como pudo y subió las escaleras tan rápido como latía su corazón. Joder, se le iba a salir del pecho. Nunca había estado tan nervioso, ni siquiera cuando había estado a punto de morir. Respiró hondo cuando hubo llegado a la puerta de la habitación. No había nadie por el pasillo, y eso le tranquilizó un poco. Con la mano temblorosa, giró el pomo y abrió la puerta.

Y allí, tirado en la cama y atado de pies y manos, estaba el muchacho de la vaca.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doflamingo and Crocodile together are one of my favourites couples<3


	10. X

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's hot in there?

Killer entró en la habitación y cerró la puerta a trompicones. El corazón se le salía del pecho. Pasó la vista por la estancia, desde luego que era la mejor suite del lupanar. Una gran cama redonda de color burdeos con dosel e infinidad de cojines naranjas, dos alfombras profusamente decoraras a los pies de ésta, dos mesillas de madera con las patas curvadas y con velas perfumadas encima, un secreter también de madera y con las patas curvadas con varios cajones semiabiertos (donde había varios botes con gel y diversos juguetitos sexuales) y un gran espejo ovalado con el marco bañado en oro, y una mesita de té con un sofá alargado de color naranja y un sillón color burdeos. En la pared derecha había un arco de madera cubierto con una cortina de seda naranja que dejaba entrever el cuarto de baño.

Encima de la cama, envuelto entre cojines, retorciéndose para intentar zafarse de las cuerdas que le aprisionaban manos y pies, estaba el muchacho de la vaca. El turbante que protegía su cabeza se había desprendido, y los cabellos del chico se agitaban con nerviosismo. El rubio lo escrutó en silencio, paralizado ante ese joven chiquillo. Su piel era clara, y su cara aún tenía restos de dulce inocencia, pero era tan hermoso. Sus ojos negros estaban envueltos en lágrimas, ahora rojos de tanto llorar. Su boca estaba sellada con un pañuelo que ya chorreaba a causa de su saliva. Y sus cabellos, de un precioso color castaño cobrizo, caían por su rostro y se le pegaban a la frente por el sudor que le estaban causando los nervios.

Killer se acercó a la cama lentamente, sin poder dejar de mirar al muchacho. No se creía que fuese de verdad el muchacho de la vaca, el que había visto en aquella fuente esa mañana. Titubeando, se sentó en la cama, y el menor se echó a temblar, cerrando los ojos con fuerza y comenzando a llorar de nuevo. Killer se asustó y se puso nervioso. No quería hacerle llorar, pero tampoco quería soltarte porque se marcharía, y quería estar con él. Una gran punzada en el corazón le invadió cuando escuchó gemir al muchacho, e instintivamente le agarró y lo arrastró hasta sí, enterrándole contra su pecho. Pasó sus brazos por la espalda del chico presionando con fuerza, tenía miedo de que huyese en cualquier momento a pesar de estar inmovilizado por completo.

El pastorcillo lloró más fuerte, y su cuerpo temblaba con virulencia. El rubio no sabía qué hacer, pero tenía una cosa clara: no iba a soltarlo por nada del mundo. Aprisionó con ganas al chico, colocando el mentón que sobresalía por debajo de su casco sobre los cabellos cobrizos de éste. Acariciaba su espalda pausadamente para intentar calmarlo, pero era tarea ardua. Con suma delicadeza, pasó una de sus manos por la cabellera del chico, apretando sus dedos entre el suave y fino cabello alborotado. Para Killer era una media melena bellísima. Hurgando entre el pelo encontró el nudo que ataba el trozo de tela a la boca del muchacho, y hábilmente lo deshizo. Apenas el chiquillo sintió su boca libre, comenzó a llorar con más ganas.

Hasta que el pastorcillo no se hubo tranquilizado un poco, el rubio no lo soltó de entre sus brazos. Lentamente lo separó de su pecho, sujetando fervientemente sus brazos temblorosos. El menor apenas pudo alzar la vista, tenía los ojos rojísimos y anegados en lágrimas. De su boca caía saliva sin parar, antes agolpada por culpa del pañuelo que retenía sus gritos. Se escurría por la comisura de su boca y por el labio inferior en general, resbalando por su barbilla y llegando hasta su cuello, donde se mezclaba con el mono blanco dejando una leve mancha. El muchacho ni siquiera tenía fuerzas como para limpiarse, su mente estaba más que colapsada. Un instinto nada frecuente en Killer le llevó a arrancarse un pedazo de manga (en realidad se la arrancó entera) de su chilaba y, con cuidado, limpió la cara del muchacho.

Al notar el contacto del desconocido, el menor sintió un escalofrío, pero no hizo nada por apartarse. Al fin y al cabo, sólo le estaban limpiando. Además, ese hombre tenía algo misterioso que no podía explicar. Recordó aquella mañana en la fuente, aquel contacto entre sus labios y su mano, aquella unión de miradas (el pastorcillo creía haber visto un brillo luminoso en el interior del casco). Tembló instintivamente, como todas las noches siguientes a su primer encuentro cuando lo recordaba. La forma en la que el rubio limpiaba su saliva era tan tierna, tan delicada. Parecía que estaba limpiando un tesoro.

Cuando hubo terminado, Killer cortó las cuerdas que apresaban las manos del menor. Tenía miedo de que el chiquillo saliese corriendo de allí, pero no le gustaba verle de esa guisa, atado de pies y manos como si fuese un preso. Al mínimo contacto con el filo de su cuchilla, la cuerda se deshizo. El pastorcillo tembló instintivamente, pero se calmó rápidamente. Killer sonrió para sus adentros, parecía que ahora su compañero quería aparentar ser fuerte y sereno, aunque no lo fuera en absoluto.

El muchacho acercó una de sus pequeñas manos a la cuchilla, y sonrió al recordar las hoces que utilizaban los agricultores para recoger la cosecha. Con sus finos dedos acariciaba cautelosamente cada centímetro de acero, sorprendido ante tal curiosa arma, pues era muy extraño que un hombre llevase _incrustadas_ dos hoces en los brazos. Antes de que el pequeño pudiera cortarse, el rubio guardó la afilada hoja y, carraspeando, se dispuso a hablar (aunque no sabía muy bien qué decir porque el otro no le entendería):

–Esto… yo soy Killer –comenzó con la voz un poco temblorosa. Estaba completamente ruborizado, el muchacho le estaba mirando directamente a los ojos–, ¿y tú?

Pero no obtuvo respuesta. De hecho, el pastorcillo ni se inmutó. Estaba absorto observando su casco metálico, escrutando cada milímetro del mismo, intentando ver a través de los agujeros. El rubio se puso más nervioso, pero no se dio por vencido.

–Yo soy Killer –dijo nuevamente mientras se golpeaba el pecho con su mano, tal y como hacían los gorilas–. ¿Y tú? –señalando al muchacho, que se llevó una de sus manos ahora libres al pecho, levantando una ceja, curioso–. Yo, Killer –repitió la operación–. ¿Y tú?

El menor le miraba, incluso movía los labios levemente, pero no decía nada. A veces bajaba la vista hacia su mano, que apuntaba con su dedo índice hacia su propia cara. Se quedaba así uno segundos, pero pronto volvía a mirar al rubio desconcertado. Y éste se desesperaba a cada intento que fracasaba por saber su nombre. Pero después de unos agotadores diez minutos repitiendo la misma frase y golpeándose el pecho, tuvo suerte.

–Pen-Penguin… –se atrevió a decir el menor, en lo que fue un susurro tembloroso.

Y repitió su nombre, esta vez con más seguridad, mientras se golpeaba suavemente el pecho imitando a Killer. Éste lo miraba asombrado, ¡por fin sabía cómo se llamaba! Animado por su reciente descubrimiento, se golpeó también el pecho y dijo su nombre para después señalar al pastorcillo y repetir el suyo.

Así estuvieron un buen rato, riendo contentos mientras decían sus nombres y se golpeaban el pecho. Cuando acabaron de _jugar_ , se quedaron en silencio. Killer no sabía qué decir ni cómo actuar, y el muchachito era muy tímido, desviando la mirada siempre que se fijaba por inercia en el casco del rubio.

Éste comenzó a ponerse nervioso, temiendo que Penguin se quisiera marchar, algo lógico porque, si se paraba a pensar, había sido raptado de malas maneras y traído a un prostíbulo para reunirse con un desconocido. El pirata maldijo mentalmente a Doflamingo… ¿Es que no podía hacer las cosas con delicadeza?

Pero algo lo devolvió a la realidad. Penguin había comenzado a desatarse la cuerda que mantenía presos sus tobillos, aunque con poco éxito. Las finas y pequeñas manos del chico no podían hacer nada contra la gruesa cuerda. Killer dudó unos instantes, temiendo que su compañero decidiera irse si se soltaba, pero no le gustaba verlo así atado. De hecho, la cara del menor comenzaba a sonrojarse por el esfuerzo inútil, y gotitas de sudor caían por su frente.

Killer se quedó absorto mirándolas, deseando por un momento ser una de ellas y rozar la piel del otro, que se veía tan apetecible a pesar de ir bastante tapado con ese mono blanco. El chiquillo emitió un gemido de fastidio, y Killer tragó saliva: tenía que ayudarlo, aunque no quisiera. Suspirando, acercó una de sus cuchillas y cortó la cuerda. Penguin se quedó quieto por un momento, observando cada movimiento que hacía el rubio. No le veía la cara, pero le sentía decaído, triste.

Decidido, se levantó de la cama y caminó hasta el secreter, donde rebuscó en los cajones hasta encontrar un bote con un líquido trasparente. Lo colocó contra su pecho tapándolo, y se acercó a la cama de nuevo, colocándose enfrente del pirata. Los mechones cobrizos le tapaban los ojos, pero eso no impidió que Killer comprobara que el chiquillo estaba completamente rojo, ruborizado al extremo, y temblando levemente.

Titubeando, Penguin le mostró a Killer el bote que tenía entre sus manos. Vaselina. El pirata se ruborizó también, y su respiración comenzó a agitarse. Nunca hubiera pensado que sería el otro en dar el primer paso. Pero Penguin no era tonto. Era tímido y algo cobarde, pero no estúpido. Sabía perfectamente dónde estaba, y también sabía que no iba a salir de ahí hasta que no hubiese cumplido. Así que lo mejor era acabar cuanto antes para poder regresar a su casa con su hermano, que seguro estaría muy preocupado.

Y en el fondo, ese hombre musculoso y rubio le transmitía una sensación extraña, desconocida para él hasta entonces. Era un marinero, eso estaba claro por su fuerte olor a sal, así que probablemente se fuera en unos días y no volvería a verlo jamás. ¿De qué preocuparse? ¿Por qué no entregarse a ese desconocido tan… _agradable_?

Killer cogió el bote entre sus manos y lo miró sin poder asimilar lo que estaba sucediendo. ¿Acaso ese muchachito se le estaba ofreciendo? ¿Acaso era eso posible? Sin hacer nada, sin decirle nada, sin rogarle, sin presionarle… No había necesitado ni siquiera obligarle. ¿Cómo era que le estaba pasando esto? Si no se conocían, si no hablaban el mismo idioma, si no se podían comunicar entre ellos… ¿Cómo?

Y ni siquiera le había mostrado su cara. El muchachito se estaba entregando a un pirata que jamás reconocería porque no sabía cómo era su rostro. Una punzada en el pecho del rubio lo atormentó. No quería pensar que el joven pastor fuese tan _fácil_ , tan _agradecido_ en este tipo de relaciones. No, él no podía ser así. Si era un ser de otro planeta, tan dulce y tierno. Tan bajito y delgadito, tan poquita cosa. No podía ser el juguete sexual de cualquiera que se lo propusiera.

Y no lo era. Pero Penguin quería salir de allí, quería regresar a su casa con su hermano Shachi y sus vacas. Si para ello tenía que entregarle su virginidad a ese desconocido, lo haría. No importaba el precio, tenía que salir de allí. ¿A quién le iba a importar su vida? En el fondo, a él mismo no le importaba.

Era un mísero pastor, un pobre desgraciado que vivía a las afueras de la ciudad en un barrio marginal, y estaba obligado a vestir con ese horrible mono blanco que le recordaba a todo el mundo que era una persona inferior. Un donnadie. Un simple pastor. Sí, la realidad era cruel como cruel era esta ciudad. Nínive se regía por pocas normas, y una de ellas era no mezclarse con ellos, los _wardu_ , los pobres, los desarrapados, lo peor de lo peor. El escalón más bajo de la pirámide social.

Y que aquel rubio desconocido se acercara a Penguin, a él, a un _wardu_ , lo tranquilizaba. No, esa no era la palabra. El joven no encontraba el calificativo correcto para describir cómo se sentía. Acostumbrado al desprecio y la indiferencia de todos, a que todo el mundo le ignorara, a que le insultaran y le golpearan por la calle gratuitamente, a tener que pagar más tributos que el resto de los habitantes, a trabajar el doble, a no poder quejarse por nada… Que ese hombre le hiciera caso, que le tratase así (¿con cariño?), que se dignase a aprender su nombre… Era tan extraño, tan diferente al resto del mundo.

Cuando se encontraron por casualidad en la fuente de aquella plaza y el pirata posó su rudo dedo sobre sus finos labios, Penguin creyó estallar su corazón en mil pedazos. Nadie le tocaba, era un apestado. Pero ese desconocido lo había hecho, ¡y de qué manera! Y lo que era más grave: en público. Nadie se relacionaba con los _wardu_ , estaba prohibido por ley. Y aún así, a ese hombre le había importado bien poco. Si ese hombre quería su cuerpo, se lo iba a entregar, porque le había hecho sentirse especial por unos segundos. Y eso es algo que nadie había hecho por él en toda su vida.

Killer seguía paralizado intentando descifrar la vida del pastorcillo, intentando saber si podía ser un prostituto o algo parecido. Despertó de su letargo cuando vio como el joven se desabrochaba los botones de su mono blanco. Las manos le temblaban violentamente, y su pecho subía y bajaba con rapidez. Estaba muy nervioso. El rubio no podía verle los ojos, enterrados en aquella maraña de pelo cobrizo, pero por un instante quiso ver lágrimas en su rostro.

El corazón del pirata le dio un vuelco y su estómago se encogió hasta desaparecer, causándole una gran angustia. No quería forzarle, no quería obligarle a hacer algo que estaba claro no quería hacer. Sin pensárselo dos veces, Killer le agarró la mano con la suya y detuvo su movimiento, dejando a medio descubrir el limpio pecho del menor.

–No tienes por qué hacerlo si no quieres –dijo Killer serio, pero recordó que no hablaban el mismo idioma. Joder, ¿y cómo se iban a comunicar ahora? Esto era más complicado que enseñarle su nombre.

Penguin sintió la presión de la mano del rubio en la suya, haciendo fuerza para inmovilizársela. Apenas puso resistencia, aquel hombre era mucho más fuerte que él. Alzó la mirada atreviéndose, pero temblando aún, a mirarle. El frío casco le impedía ver cualquier facción del mayor, pero sentía cómo sus ojos se clavaban en los suyos negros. Aunque veía todo con una película acuosa. ¿Cuándo había empezado a llorar? Ni él mismo se había dado cuenta.

Rápidamente se llevó su mano libre a los ojos para secárselos, no estaba asustado. Tampoco sabía muy bien cómo se sentía, pero desde luego que no estaba asustado. Ese hombre no le daba miedo, le transmitía _otro tipo_ de sensaciones y sentimientos.

Killer vio preocupado como el joven se secaba las lágrimas torpemente con una mano, y haciendo un movimiento de muñeca, sentó al pastorcillo sobre sus rodillas. Soltó su mano para poder rodearlo con ambas, acariciando con una suavemente los cabellos cobrizos del muchacho y enterrando su dulce rostro en su pecho para tranquilizarlo.

Penguin se quedó estático, paralizado, con los ojos bien abiertos. Incluso había dejado de llorar. Sentía perfectamente la respiración agitada de aquel hombre, casi tan agitada como la suya. Oía los fuertes latidos de su corazón, que bombeaba la sangre por todo su cuerpo. Y también sintió un leve bulto bajo su trasero. Se sonrojó sobremanera. La sangre se estaba agolpando en un único sitio, y él era el culpable de ello. ¿Era posible que aquel hombre lo viera atractivo? Pero si era un maldito _wardu,_ era un sucio desarrapado, un donnadie indeseable.

Como imaginaba Penguin, Killer se había puesto un poco cachondo al ver parcialmente el pecho del muchacho. Aquella piel le había parecido tan fina, tan suave, tan dulce, tan apetecible a la luz de las velas. Pero ahora estaba abrazando al joven, calmándolo para que no llorase. Si así tenía que pasar toda la noche, lo haría. Aunque le reventasen los huevos. Sintió un escalofrío cuando la mano del pequeño pastorcillo acarició su pecho con ternura. Killer deshizo el agarre para darle libertad, parecía mucho más tranquilo.

Tragando saliva, Penguin decidió que era el momento de dejarse de tonterías y afrontar el problema como un adulto. No iba a llorar más. Y si ese hombre quería pasar la noche con él, iba a dar lo mejor de sí para que fuese el mejor polvo de su vida (aunque no tuviese ni idea de cómo iba a hacerlo).

Respirando profundamente, pasó con cierto temblor su mano por el pecho de aquel desconocido. El calor de la habitación hacía que la ropa se pegase al cuerpo, y la fina chilaba verde que llevaba Killer se unía a su piel a cada roce con la mano de Penguin. El joven se sonrojó sin saber muy bien por qué, ese hombre era muy fuerte, estaba muy bien formado.

Cuando llegó a su corazón, los latidos aumentaron. Curioso, levantó la mirada, pero se encontró de nuevo con ese maldito casco metálico. Ojalá pudiese conocer a quien se hallaba debajo. Pero no iba a hacer nada por intentarlo, si aquel desconocido prefería mantenerse en el anonimato, él no era nadie para pedirle que se descubriera.

Sin dudarlo, Penguin se levantó y terminó de desnudarse por completo. Agachó la cabeza para evitar el casco del rubio, que sabía que lo estaba mirando atento. Sentía su mirada penetrante a través de esos pequeños agujeros metálicos. Y así era: Killer estaba extasiado viendo como el joven se desnudaba lentamente, dejando que la tela acariciase cada poro de su fina piel.

Penguin descubrió su anatomía, aunque instintivamente se tapó su miembro con las manos por vergüenza. El joven era delgado, bastante. Los brazos eran finos, sin un ápice de músculo, igual que su pecho y su abdomen. De hecho, se le notaban las costillas levemente. A Killer le dio la impresión de estar un poco desnutrido, nunca había visto a un hombre tan delgado.

Pero eso no le importó lo más mínimo para darse cuenta de que le atraía muchísimo. Tan fino, tan delicado, tan poquita cosa. Como el perfume: lo mejor viene en frascos pequeños. Su erección creció, aunque creció aún más cuando, sensualmente, el joven se arrodilló entre sus piernas y mordió el cinto de tela que sujetaba su chilaba, deshaciendo el nudo al tirar hacia sí.

Comprendiendo sus intenciones, Killer se desnudó rápidamente ansioso por lo que venía. Penguin se quedó paralizado al ver el miembro de aquel hombre. Era grande, y eso que no estaba erecto del todo. Se sonrojó hasta las cejas cuando Killer se lo agarró con una mano, como si se lo ofreciera. Pero pronto recordó que estaba ahí para eso, así que tragó saliva y se acercó lentamente.

Agarró con una de sus manos el pene de aquel hombre, que lo soltó para dejarle hacer a sus anchas. Dubitativo porque nunca había hecho una mamada, Penguin posó su lengua y chupó el pene de arriba abajo, como si fuese un helado. Aunque más bien se sentía como un perro cuando lame algo que le gusta. Repitió la operación varias veces hasta que oyó un leve quejido proveniente del rubio. ¿Le estaba pidiendo más?

Armándose de valor, el menor abrió la boca y se introdujo el miembro del pirata. Al sentir su polla en un lugar tan húmedo y cálido, Killer se estremeció y gimió roncamente. Penguin, por su parte, se sonrojó como un tomate al sentir el palpitar del músculo, que había crecido de repente entre sus labios. Temblando, bajó hasta donde pudo: el miembro era demasiado grande para su pequeña boca. Temeroso de que su compañero se quejase, con una de sus manos comenzó a masajear la zona a la que no llegaba con la boca.

Arriba y abajo. Suavemente. Lentamente. _Con cariño_. Arriba y abajo. Así succionaba Penguin el pene de aquel hombre, que no dejaba de gemir de placer. Y, sin llegar a comprender por qué, Penguin se sentía también cada vez más _contento_. ¿Sería porque le estaba dando tanto placer? ¿Porque se sentía objeto de deseo? No lo sabía, pero su miembro comenzaba a despertarse.

Sin darle más importancia al asunto, su cabeza regresó al trabajo que tenía entre manos. Engullía con ganas el pene, ya duro por completo, del rubio, que no podía parar de gemir. Pero no movía sus labios frenéticamente, sino todo lo contrario. Pausadamente, pero demostrando pasión y furor en cada lametazo. Jugaba tiernamente con el glande de su compañero, moviendo su lengua en círculos para luego succionarlo, algo que volvía loco a Killer. El rubio nunca había sentido tanto placer, y eso que el muchacho no era experto y a veces le mordía.

No podía apartar la mirada del joven. Completamente sonrojado, lamía y masturbaba su polla a la vez. Pero lo hacía todo con tanta parsimonia, con tanta delicadeza. De vez en cuando, sus miradas se cruzaban, y Killer sentía que se corría ahí mismo. Esos ojos negros como el carbón brillando intensamente con un leve toque de sensualidad, de pasión, de deseo sexual. Brillaban tanto como el fuego de una vela.

Un mechón cobrizo se movió de su sitio para dejarse caer en el ojo derecho del menor, obligándole a cerrarlo. Rápidamente, Killer se lo apartó y lo volvió a colocar hacia atrás. De puro placer, Killer dejó su mano sobre la cabellera del Penguin, arañando con ganas cuando sentía el colmillo del pequeño clavarse por una décima de segundo en su piel. Le dolía, pero también le excitaba muchísimo.

Penguin seguía succionando con ansias, con cariño. Cuidaba escrupulosamente cada milímetro de piel del rubio, presionando donde era necesario. Asimismo, con la ayuda de sus manos, masturbaba sin prisa, pero sin pausa, la parte inferior del pene, donde no llegaba con la boca. Un diente se le escapó por el nulo desconocimiento del sexo oral hasta esa noche, pero lo recogió enseguida para no hacerle más daño al pirata.

Sin embargo, escuchó un fuerte gemido de éste. ¿Le gustaba? Eso era imposible… ¿Cómo le iba a gustar a alguien que le mordieran el pene? ¿O es que acaso era uno de esos que disfrutaba con el dolor?

–Me voy a correr… Penguin… –pudo decir Killer con una respiración más que agitada. El nombrado no entendió nada, sólo alcanzó a traducir su nombre.

Y eso era demasiado. Le había nombrado. A él. Y lo había hecho con esa voz cargada de placer, con esa respiración agitada y con ese palpitar frenético en su miembro. Penguin se sonrojó de vergüenza, pero en el fondo se sentía feliz. Muy feliz. Por primera vez en su vida se sentía querido. Sabía que aquel desconocido no le estaba dando amor, era sólo sexo (y no era precisamente del bonito), pero Penguin se sentía más que querido. Se sentía deseado. Por una vez en su vida.

Una oleada de calor le recorrió el cuerpo, y el pequeño decidió que aquella mamada iba a ser la mejor que le harían a ese pirata. Orgulloso de su razonamiento, continuó succionando el pene del rubio, esta vez más rápido. Aumentó también el movimiento de su mano, masturbándole con más ganas y con más fuerza.

Killer estaba en el cielo. Todo su cuerpo se retorcía de placer, se contraía ante las oleadas de calor que le recorrían el cuerpo. Tenía los ojos cerrados porque sabía que, si veía la cara del muchacho, tan sonrojada y con esos ojos cargados de deseo, se correría al instante. Agh. Mierda. Penguin había sacado su colmillo a pasear y le había mordido, intencionadamente porque lo había hecho con más fuerza. Joder. Era tan placentero. ¿Tan hábil era el pequeño como para darse cuenta al instante de que eso le gustaba?

No podía aguantarse más, se iba a correr. Pero no quería hacerlo en la boca del muchacho (aunque en el fondo lo estaba deseando), eso era denigrarle demasiado. Con toda la agilidad posible que le permitía su extasiado cerebro, Killer agarró con fuerza los cabellos de Penguin y lo apartó.

Pero Penguin estaba succionando con ansias el miembro del rubio, y apenas pudo alejarse unos centímetros cuando el semen despedido le llenó toda la cara. Killer perdió toda la fuerza que había acumulado en la mano y emitió un gutural gemido, ronco, de puro placer. Todo su cuerpo se contrajo y se dejó arrastrar por el orgasmo.

Penguin cerró los ojos instintivamente cuando vio salir el líquido, pero no pudo apartarse. Al segundo sintió como se llenaba su cara de semen, como se manchaban sus mejillas, su cabello y también sus labios. Sin quererlo, probó un poco. Era un sabor desconocido por completo, amargo y cálido a la vez, pero no le desagradó tanto como hubiese imaginado.

Cuando Killer fue capaz de abrir los ojos y vio al pequeño de esa guisa, corrió como alma que lleva el Diablo hacia el baño en busca de una toalla. Penguin miró extrañado al rubio, y cuando éste le ofreció una toalla (más bien se la puso en las narices), sus mejillas se ruborizaron, pero sonrió agradecido. Otra vez esa sonrisa. Esa sonrisa que desarmaba por completo a Killer y lo dejaba anonadado. Embobado. Absorto ante la luz que emanaban esos enormes orbes negros.

Como si de un muñeco se tratase, el rubio agarró a Penguin entre sus brazos y lo subió a la cama, apoyándolo con una delicadeza inusitada en él. Con la cara ya limpia, el menor lo miraba con un deje tembloroso en su mirada, sabía lo que vendría ahora, pero estaba seguro de querer hacerlo. Y más con ese hombre, que lo trataba como si fuese su tesoro más preciado. Recostados en la cama, Penguin posó su cabeza sobre el pecho de Killer y oyó los frenéticos latidos de su corazón, que bombeaba como un caballo desbocado.

Allí, entre los cojines, se estaba realmente bien. Acostumbrado a dormir en un colchón de paja, Penguin creía estar en el Paraíso. Completamente desnudo, apoyando su cabeza sobre el pecho de aquel desconocido, recogiendo sus brazos sobre el suyo mientras los del rubio lo enroscaban por la espalda hacia sí y no le permitían moverse. Pero tampoco quería. Miró de reojo hacia abajo, y se sonrojó levemente al ver el pene todavía erecto del pirata. Estaba claro que aquello no había acabado y, sorprendido por sus propios pensamientos, el pastorcillo tampoco quería que acabase.

Miró hacia arriba, buscando los ojos del rubio, pero no le estaba mirando. Así en esa postura, Penguin podía ver el mentón de Killer, pero nada más. Zafándose como pudo del agarre, el menor se estiró todo lo que su cuerpo le permitía y besó el cuello de su amante. Éste se revolvió, primero molesto porque el muchachito se había soltado parcialmente de sus brazos, y segundo porque aquel beso le había pillado de improviso.

Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo al notar nuevamente el contacto de los finos labios del chiquillo, que había vuelto a besarlo, esta vez con más ganas. Killer deseaba sentir el contacto de esos labios con los suyos, unirlos en un pasional beso que no acabase jamás, pero no podía.

No podía mostrarle su rostro, su cara llena de cortes, sus ojos de diferente color cada uno, su piel marcada por los estragos de la dura vida de pirata. Si se descubría, el muchacho se iría y no lo volvería a ver nunca más. Se mordió el labio reprimiendo esos oscuros pensamientos y se obligó a prestar atención al joven.

Penguin se percató de que aquellos inocentes besos habían encendido del todo al pirata y, tragando saliva, se soltó completamente del agarre y cogió el bote de vaselina que había encontrado en el secreter. Temblaba, y mucho. Esto no era como hacer una mamada. No, lo iban a desvirgar. Ni siquiera había tenido oportunidad de rechistar, de negarse. En realidad, nunca había tenido oportunidad de quejarse, pero esta situación era nueva para él.

El sexo era un tema tabú para él. Nunca se había sentido especialmente atraído por las mujeres o por los hombres. Si sentía la necesidad, se masturbaba y listo. Pero ese hombre, estar con él tan cómodamente, libre de ataduras y prejuicios, lo arrastraba a una espiral de sentimientos que nunca antes había tenido. Ese hombre le llamaba la atención de una forma indescriptible.

Ofreció el bote otra vez a Killer, y éste lo cogió dubitativo. Habían practicado sexo oral, pero el sexo en sí era otra cosa muy distinta. Killer escrutó el bote. Tenía muchísimas ganas, estaba deseoso de poder probar a ese dulce muchachito, pero había algo que lo echaba para atrás. No sabía si el pastorcillo se lo ofrecía porque es lo que hacía con todos, o en realidad se lo estaba ofreciendo porque quería, de corazón.

El rubio rogaba porque fuera lo segundo, pero la barrera del idioma les impedía comunicarse entre ellos. Sus cavilaciones se borraron de su cabeza cuando, el muchachito, agarró con ternura la mano en la que tenía el bote y sonrió ruborizado, asintiendo con la cabeza. Killer tragó saliva y, sin dudarlo, se untó los dedos con el potingue transparente. Era tan pringoso que se llenó la mano de vaselina, y Penguin le limpió con la toalla que minutos antes había servido para limpiarle a él.

Sin saber muy bien cómo actuar, Killer indicó torpemente a Penguin que se pusiera a cuatro patas. Penguin, ruborizado hasta las orejas y temblando levemente, le hizo caso. Hundió sus manos en los cojines y los arañó con fuerza de lo nervioso que estaba. Con cuidado, el rubio introdujo un dedo en la entrada del menor, quien emitió un gemido más de sorpresa que de dolor. Le había pillado desprevenido.

Comenzó a moverlo suavemente, entrando y saliendo sin problemas por la cantidad de vaselina que tenía en sus extremidades. Por su parte, Penguin se encontraba (para su propio asombro) muy cómodo. Era una sensación extraña, evidentemente, pero no era desagradable en absoluto. De hecho, se estaba poniendo duro.

Killer introdujo un segundo dedo, el cual entró con un poco de dificultad. Apenas notó que la entrada no se dilataba lo suficiente, se volvió a embadurnar de vaselina. Sin problemas, el segundo dedo entró en el interior de Penguin, que al sentir una presión mayor gimió con más fuerza. Pero rápidamente se llevó la mano a la boca sonrojado, no quería gemir tan pronto. No sabía muy bien qué era aquello que estaba sintiendo, pero le gustaba. Los movimientos de Killer eran suaves pero precisos, constantes. No sentía dolor, pero sí placer.

El rubio no podía dejar de mirar el culo del pastorcillo, tan redondito y blandito, tan apetecible. Observaba con lujuria sus dedos, como se movían: primero entrando y saliendo, luego como si fueran unas tijeras, y otra vez entrando y saliendo. Se estaba poniendo enfermo. La sangre acumulada en su más que erecto pene le recordaba una y otra vez las ganas que tenía de follárselo.

Sin poder aguantarse, Killer decidió que Penguin estaba más que listo y le penetró de una estocada, demostrando su escaso conocimiento sobre relaciones homosexuales. Penguin, que se había aguantado las ganas de gritar de placer, gritó de dolor. Esta vez sí. Un dolor ensordecedor le recorrió toda la espalda y creyó que lo partían en dos. Brazos y piernas temblaron con violencia, y los primeros acabaron cediendo y Penguin terminó con la cabeza enterrada entre los cojines, ahogando su voz.

Aquel desgarrador grito asustó a Killer. Y se asustó aún más cuando un reguero de sangre no muy grande comenzó a brotar de la entrada del joven. Estaba paralizado. Todo iba de maravilla, pero sus estúpidas ansias de follárselo habían arruinado la idílica noche que estaban teniendo.

Penguin había comenzado a llorar desconsoladamente, y a Killer se le partía el alma. ¿Y qué podía hacer? Si sacaba su polla, le dolería. Si la dejaba dentro, le dolería. Joder. Esto era más complicado de lo que hubiera pensado. Preocupado por los llantos del menor, Killer sólo se vio capaz de pasar sus brazos por el estómago de este, quedando su pecho contra la fina espalda del chico, abrazándolo de una forma un tanto ruda porque aún seguía dentro de él.

Acarició de la forma más suave que pudo el pecho del pastorcillo, pero no dejaba de llorar. Sin querer, movió sus caderas involuntariamente, haciendo que Penguin gimiese de dolor. Desesperado, Killer se golpeó el casco por zoquete. Se estaba agobiando de ver al pobre chico llorar, estático como estaba a cuatro patas con la cara hundida en los cojines. Sin pensar en las consecuencias, Killer se quitó el casco porque empezaba a faltarle el aire.

Penguin se sobresaltó al escuchar el ruido metálico del casco caer sobre el suelo, pero no se atrevió a mirar. No se atrevía a moverse. El rubio volvió a abrazar al pequeño, haciendo que irguiese sus brazos y con ello también su cabeza. Sin perder ni un segundo (porque los brazos de Penguin temblaban sin parar, señal de que se iban a doblar otra vez), Killer encajó su cabeza en el hueco que había entre el cuello de Penguin y su hombro, y tiernamente le dio un beso en la mejilla. Y el menor enmudeció de repente.

–Perdóname… –susurró Killer al oído de Penguin–. Perdóname, joder… Lo siento, Penguin –y el susodicho se ruborizó como un tomate–. Lo siento mucho.

Killer sabía que no le iba a entender, pero no podía callarse. Le había lastimado, le había herido. Y todo por sus jodidas ganas de sexo. Y eso no se lo iba a perdonar. Esa criatura tan inocente y pura no podía ser tratada de esa manera. Ese muchacho tan dulce y delicado, ese querubín de los cielos. Un nudo se formó en la garganta del pirata y volvió a besarle, esta vez en el cuello.

Penguin, por su parte, había dejado de llorar. De hecho, había dejado de sentir. Su corazón ya no latía, sus pulmones ya no bombeaban oxígeno, su sangre había dejado de correr por su cuerpo. No había entendido ni una palabra que el desconocido le había susurrado, pero ese tono melancólico y triste, de culpabilidad, le había dicho todo.

No podía comportarse como un niño pequeño, llorando por cualquier cosa que no le gustase. Era un adulto. Sí, era cierto que esa embestida le había dolido como nada en este mundo, pero también era cierto que estaba allí para eso. Le habían secuestrado para eso. Y también era cierto que aquel hombre lo estaba tratando como nadie lo había hecho.

Y también era cierto que, tras aquellos besos, ya no se acordaba del dolor de su entrada. Había hecho que ese desconocido se descubriera (aunque Penguin sólo alcanzó a ver una mata de pelo rubio) para besarle con ternura, con cariño, con amor. Tarde o temprano lo violarían, era lo que siempre hacían con los de su calaña. Y, sin duda alguna, esta era la mejor _violación_ que podía tener.

Sintió un escalofrío cuando notó los labios de Killer sobre su cuerpo. Estaba besando tiernamente toda su espalda, llenándola de caricias con su boca. Penguin giró su cabeza todo lo que pudo, pero no alcanzó a descubrir la cara de su compañero: sólo pudo ver una maraña de pelo rubio. Le gustaba su cabello, tan largo y tan desordenado. Parecía un manto de oro.

Pronto dejó de pensar en su cabello, y se centró en los besos que estaba recibiendo. Sus labios eran carnosos, pero secos. El tacto con ellos era áspero, no muy agradable, pero a él le encantaba. Había dejado de temblar, de llorar, incluso de sentir dolor. Sí, ya no le dolía su entrada. Ahora sólo quería probar esos labios, juntarlos con los suyos.

Penguin suspiró desilusionado, esa idea era realmente descabellada. Estaba claro que su compañero no quería dejar de ser un desconocido. Lentamente, Killer fue subiendo por la espalda del joven, llenándola de besos y caricias, intentando soliviantar todo el daño causado. Llegó hasta la nuca del muchacho y, apartando su cabello con la nariz, comenzó a besarla, haciendo que Penguin emitiese un leve gemido.

Con igual dulzura que el resto de besos, Killer recorrió el cuello del menor sin dejar un poro de piel sin probar, pero siempre manteniendo las distancias para no enseñar su rostro. Penguin gimió, esta vez con más fuerza. Eran unos besos tan tiernos, le encantaban. Una ola de calor le invadió y, sin poder contenerse, gimió de auténtico placer: su cuerpo estaba reaccionando a un estímulo externo por primera vez en su vida. Nunca había estado con una mujer, ni mucho menos con un hombre. Pero aquello era tan maravilloso, se sentía tan bien.

Killer despertó con los gemidos de Penguin, que le parecieron cantos de sirenas para sus oídos. Por fin había conseguido que el pequeño disfrutara. Aunque claro, oírlo gemir le ponía muy duro. Lentamente, comenzó a mover sus caderas. Al menor movimiento, Penguin gimió sonoramente, pero de placer. El pene de Killer era tan grande y él tan estrecho que, al mínimo movimiento, sentía el contacto multiplicado por diez. Killer se sorprendió sobremanera de que el menor no se quejase, pero eso era bueno. Muy bueno. Le tenía tantas ganas.

Comenzó a moverse con más ritmo, pero todavía despacio, no quería cometer el mismo error dos veces. Agarró con cuidado a Penguin por la cintura (con cuidado porque creía que, si ejercía mucha fuerza, lo partiría por la mitad de lo delgadito que era) y, mientras lo embestía con delicadeza, besó tiernamente los hombros y la nuca del pastorcillo. Éste, extasiado por el movimiento de sus caderas y lo sabroso de sus besos, no pudo más que gemir. Arañó con fuerza las almohadas, tensando sus brazos para no volver a caerse, pues las fuerzas le fallaban.

Killer aumentó el ritmo de las estocadas, iniciando también una bonita serenata de jadeos. Pero los suyos eran roncos, guturales, de animal. Cuando Penguin los escuchó, se sonrojó más de lo que ya estaba y sus ojos se humedecieron de felicidad: nunca se hubiese imaginado que sería capaz de dar placer a ese desconocido.

Y lo mejor era que él estaba disfrutando también, y mucho. Oh, sí, estaba disfrutando mucho. Un placer desconocido hasta entonces, unas oleadas de calor que invadían todo su ser, unas embestidas que lo llenaban hasta límites insospechados, unos besos que, a pesar de su rudeza, lo volvían loco. Ese hombre le estaba volviendo loco, le había descubierto un mundo totalmente nuevo y ya no sería el mismo jamás.

Las embestidas habían cogido fuerza y rapidez, y ambos participantes se sentían en el Paraíso. Desde luego, ese Donquixote Doflamingo había elegido perfectamente el nombre para su negocio. El incienso y la luz de las velas creaban una atmósfera espesa, intensa, pero tremendamente excitante. El olor les asfixiaba, y les obligaba a centrarse en ellos mismos, en la tarea que tenían entre manos.

La saliva se le escurría a Penguin por la comisura de su boca, manchando las almohadas y la sábana de la cama, aunque no era la única mancha que tenía. Hacía rato que de su pene había comenzado a salir líquido preseminal. No sabía por qué, pero en un momento dado, Killer le había embestido llegando a un punto de su anatomía desconocido para él, causándole un placer completamente nuevo, sin comparación a ningún otro. Deseaba que aquel encuentro furtivo no acabase nunca.

Desde hacía rato, Killer había logrado _acertar_ con sus estocadas. El muchachito de la vaca se retorcía gozando con cada embestida. El rubio había dejado de ser educado y cuidadoso, ahora le estaba follando desenfrenadamente, como sólo sabía hacerlo. Después de todo, era un pirata.

Penguin, incapaz de sostener su cuerpo por el placer, había enterrado su cara otra vez en los cojines, arañándolos con fuerza hasta dejar sus nudillos blancos. Mordía las almohadas intentando acallar sus gemidos, pero era imposible. Además, estaba empapando todo con la saliva que se escurría de su boca.

En esa posición, con la espalda arqueada hacia abajo y los brazos doblados, el culo de Penguin estaba completamente en pompa. Killer estaba disfrutando de lo lindo con esas vistas, agarrando con fuerza sus glúteos y abriéndolos para ensanchar la entrada del pequeño y, por qué no decirlo, para ver mejor. Estaba a punto de correrse, y quiso hacérselo saber a Penguin aumentando el ritmo de sus embestidas.

Pero Penguin también estaba en su límite. Y al acelerar el ritmo, el menor ya no se pudo contener. Sin necesidad de masturbarse siquiera, el erecto miembro del pastorcillo se descargó sobre las sábanas de la cama, manchando un poco su pecho. Penguin gimió como nunca antes, gritando con su dulce voz, que ahora sonaba aguda como la de una mujer. La entrada del pequeño se contrajo y, ante esa presión, Killer no pudo más que correrse dentro. Rendido, Penguin se dejó caer sobre la cama, notando como de su entrada brotaba el semen de su compañero. Killer, por su parte, se colocó el casco y se fue a limpiar al baño.

Cuando regresó, vio a Penguin limpiarse con la toalla que habían usado ambos antes. Ruborizado por la actividad recientemente terminada, Killer sonrió al ver sus mofletes rojos. Se sentó en la cama y lo atrajo para sí, ante la sorpresa del menor, y lo abrazó con ganas. Enterró su cabeza entre su musculado pecho, y sólo lo soltó minutos después.

Desconcertado aún, Penguin no fue capaz de reaccionar cuando Killer le entregó su mono blanco hasta que no se lo puso en las narices. En silencio, ambos se vistieron sin cruzar mirada. Ninguno quería separarse del otro, pero Penguin tenía que volver a casa y Killer debía comprobar cómo estaba Kid. Sentía algo de culpabilidad por haberle abandonado y marcharse de juerga.

Al llegar al vestíbulo, Penguin se sonrojó e intentó taparse con su turbante: había muchísima gente. Killer se sorprendió, parecía ser un prostíbulo muy frecuentado. Se giró hacia Penguin y, para no perderlo, le ofreció su mano. Temeroso y ruborizado, el pequeño la aceptó. Al salir a la calle, el rubio hizo unas señas al menor para que lo condujese hasta su casa. Esta vez, Penguin entendió a la primera, y se pusieron rumbo al arrabal sin soltarse de la mano en todo el viaje.

Salieron de la ciudad por una de las majestuosas puertas azules, que brillaban bajo las antorchas de los soldados y la luz de la luna. Entraron en un barrio más pobre que el resto, con calles muy estrechas y nada alumbradas, con las casas de adobe mal construidas. El hedor era fuerte, a micciones y a animales domésticos. Desde luego, era la peor zona de la ciudad.

Pronto llegaron a la vivienda de Penguin, si es que aquello podía considerarse como tal. Una casa cuadrada de adobe, con vigas de madera carcomidas, unas ventanas más que estrechas y una puerta fácilmente rompible. A Killer se le encogió el alma sólo de pensar que su lindo muchachito tenía que vivir allí.

Llegó el momento de la despedida, y ninguno sabía qué decir ni cómo actuar. Penguin no se atrevía a mirar a Killer, y éste quería pedirle otro encuentro furtivo. Viendo la timidez del joven, el rubio se armó de valor y le entregó una flor que había cogido de la habitación sin que el otro se percatase, escondiéndola en la ancha manga de su chilaba.

Cuando se la entregó, no pudo evitar girar la cabeza hacia otro lado completamente sonrojado. Penguin observó la flor sorprendido: era un narciso blanco con los pétalos interiores anaranjados. Le recordó a él, un muchachito de cabellos cobrizos envuelto en un mono blanco. Feliz, aceptó la flor y abrazó a Killer tan fuerte como sus pequeños brazos se lo permitían. Con el corazón a mil, Killer le correspondió arropándolo entre sus fuertes brazos.

Cuando se soltaron, y con un valor del que en circunstancias hacía gala, Penguin señaló la luna y la puerta de su casa, queriendo decirle a Killer que al anochecer le esperaba allí. El pirata pareció entender, y asintió efusivamente ansioso por su nuevo reencuentro. Completamente rojo, Penguin besó el casco donde supuso estaban los labios de Killer y entró en su chabola. Completamente atontado, Killer se encaminó hacia palacio. Mañana lo volvería a ver, y eso era todo lo que le importaba en ese momento (sin contar con su capitán, claro).

*****

En palacio, más concretamente en la bodega, un rubio y un peli-verde estaban disfrutando de una desenfrenada noche de sexo y pasión. Aunque había uno que disfrutaba más que otro. Sintiendo el inminente orgasmo, Sanji aprisionó con fuerza la cintura de Zoro con sus piernas y el cuello de éste con sus brazos. El espadachín, a punto de correrse, mordió con fuerza el cuello del cocinero marcándole su dentadura.

Sanji se corrió al sentir el mordisco de Zoro. Sentir su boca tan cerca de la suya era algo que le superaba con creces. Y es que, su relación era sólo sexo, no había amor. Y por eso nunca se habían besado. Cuando Zoro estaba más espléndido, succionaba el cuello de Sanji hasta marcarlo, pero desde la primera vez que se encontraron en su dieciocho cumpleaños, no se habían vuelto a besar. Zoro también se corrió al sentir como la entrada del rubio tragaba su miembro con ansia debido a las contracciones del orgasmo.

–Z-Zoro… –susurró Sanji aún con la sangre agolpada en su miembro–. Te amo…

Ante esa confesión, el espadachín se zafó inmediatamente de los dos agarres del rubio y, empujándolo lejos de él, comenzó a vestirse lo más rápido que pudo. Sanji, totalmente desconcertado, volvió a llamarlo, acercando su mano y tocando el hombro del peli-verde. Pero éste, lleno de ira, apartó su mano con la suya de un manotazo y le lanzó una mirada asesina. Una mirada que dejó helado al rubio, llenando sus ojos de lágrimas que comenzaron a brotar descontroladas.

–No vuelvas a acercarte a mí –le espetó el espadachín a medio vestir y, desenvainando una de sus espadas y apuntando a Sanji, sentenció–, o te mataré.

Dicho esto, Zoro salió de la bodega dejando a Sanji tirado en el suelo más muerto que vivo. Su cerebro, incapaz de asimilar lo que acababa de suceder, sólo acertó a mandarle una orden a su mano derecha para que agarrase su chilaba azul y se la colocase en las piernas, tapando su desnudez. Con el corazón roto en mil pedazos, el rubio ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para respirar. De repente, todo su mundo había dejado existir, de tener sentido.

Dos pisos más arriba, y un par de horas después, un hombre despertaba. Pesadamente, se llevó una mano a la cara y se frotó los ojos. Lentamente, se incorporó. El cuerpo le pesaba. Estirando las piernas, que las tenía entumecidas, se dirigió hacia el baño. Abrió el grifo y se remojó la cara varias veces para despertarse del todo. Se sentía como un oso que acaba de despertar de su largo letargo durante la hibernación.

Movió los brazos para que la sangre fluyera por todos sus desarrollados músculos. Por la ventana de la habitación entraban los primeros rayos del alba, y los pájaros ya piaban felices. Una suave brisa recorrió la habitación, embadurnándola de ese dulce aroma que tanto odiaba el pelirrojo. Le recordaba al sacerdote, a ese jodido sacerdote. Y, como por arte de magia, el pirata recordó todo.

Un piso más arriba, el susodicho sacerdote disfrutaba de lo lindo viendo la escena desde su bola de cristal. Revolviéndose entre las sábanas, esperó paciente y con ganas la llegada de su hombre. En efecto, Eustass Kid había despertado y, más cabreado que nunca, se dirigía como los dioses le trajeron al mundo a la habitación de Trafalgar Law.


	11. XI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Kid...

Eustass Kid, más cabreado que nunca, apartó de un manotazo la cortina de seda que hacía las veces de puerta en su habitación y salió al pasillo más furibundo que de costumbre. Estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no se había percatado que iba desnudo. Y tampoco lo notaba, a pesar de ser temprano ya hacía calor. Ese maldito y sofocante calor, ese bochorno asfixiante que se te pegaba al cuerpo. Jodida isla.

En el pasillo había dos escalinatas, una que subía hacia arriba y otra que bajaba al piso de abajo. El pelirrojo creía conocer todas las estancias que el piso principal tenía, así que sin dudarlo ni un segundo, subió por los marmóreos escalones. Cuando llegó al piso superior, mucho más pequeño que el suyo, se encontró dos puertas. En realidad, había una puerta de madera y una cortina púrpura que hacía las veces de puerta. La brisa movió la cortina sinuosamente, como si estuviera invitando al pirata a entrar. Las fosas nasales de Kid se vieron embriagadas por esa fragancia que tanto odiaba, por ese dulce perfume. Esa debía ser la habitación del jodido sacerdote.

Como si de un tornado se tratase, Kid entró en la estancia. Si su habitación le había parecido lujosa, ésta le daba mil vueltas. Los muebles eran similares, pero éstos tenían ese toque que Kid no sabía clasificar que los hacía mucho mejores y, por supuesto, mucho más caros. Sofás alargados como los suyos (pero éstos eran de un precioso color azul marino), una mesita de té, sillones color púrpura, una enorme estantería llena de códices y rollos, un escritorio con más pergaminos extendidos, elegantes alfombras en el suelo, muchas macetas con flores y plantas, muchas velas aromáticas, un cuarto de baño separado por dos biombos del que sólo se podía advertir una enorme bañera de mármol, una cómoda de madera y una cama con dosel.

Y allí, en esa enorme cama de sábanas azules con adornos dorados, envuelto entre ellas, estaba el sacerdote. Law miraba curioso al pelirrojo, sonriendo sibilinamente ante la repentina aparición. Sus grisáceos ojos no podían apartarse de ese cuerpo esculpido por los dioses, y ahora que estaba despierto (y desnudo), a Law se le hacía más apetecible que nunca.

Revolviéndose como un gato, el moreno giró su cuerpo para colocarse tumbado de lado, reposando su cabeza sobre su mano, clavando su codo en el almohadón. La sábana había descendido por su cuerpo, dejando al aire libre su tatuado pecho. Kid no pudo evitar mirar. Su morena piel contrastaba tanto con la suya, tan blanca. Pero también se veía delicada, fina, suave. Era un muchacho delgado, pero estaba bien formado. Su cuerpo estaba fibroso, sus músculos se marcaban perfectamente. Y esos extraños tatuajes le daban un aire tan enigmático… Por un momento, Kid se olvidó de su enfado. Su mente se quedó en blanco.

–Buenos días, Eustass-ya –habló el sacerdote, con una melodiosa y sensual voz–. ¿Has dormido bien? –sonrió torcidamente, haciendo que Kid se enfadara de nuevo.

–Déjate de gilipolleces, sacerdote de mierda –le espetó Kid. No le gustaba que le tomasen el pelo, y menos de esa forma tan descarada. Pero Law no hizo más que sonreír de nuevo–. Dime qué coño pasó después de que me quedase inconsciente.

–No te quedaste inconsciente, Eustass-ya, la Diosa te castigó –corrigió el moreno, sonriendo sintiéndose superior. Sabía cómo molestar al pirata, y quería comprobar hasta dónde podía llegar con su actitud–. Te desmayaste cuando la Diosa se desvaneció.

–Me suda la polla tu diosa –blasfemó el pelirrojo–. Ahora que he despertado, me voy de aquí.

–¿Es que piensas obviar lo que te ha pasado? –inquirió el sacerdote–. ¿Acaso crees que puedes librarte de un castigo, así como así? ¿Que puedes pasar de los dioses tan fácilmente? Los dioses son poderosos, y no se dejan amedrentar por los mortales. Si abandonas, la Diosa te maldecirá de por vida. Serás un maldito.

–¿Y es que no lo soy ya? –preguntó socarronamente Kid–. Soy el pirata más temido de todo el Grand Line. Cuando mi barco llega a un puerto, la ciudad entera tiembla. Hasta la Marina sabe que no me ando con gilipolleces. Soy un jodido demonio, ¡un jodido demonio que será el próximo Rey de los Piratas!

–Te equivocas –dijo Law serio. ¿Es que ese chico era tonto? ¿Cómo no podía temer a los dioses después de lo que le había pasado?–. La Diosa Madre Isthar sentenció tu futuro, y no serás el próximo Rey de los Piratas.

–¡Tu maldita diosa puede comerme el rabo! –gritó Kid fuera de sí completamente. Él iba a ser el próximo Rey de los Piratas, le costase lo que le costase. Y desde luego, una estúpida diosa (si es que se podía calificar como tal) no se lo iba a impedir–. Me largo de esta isla.

–¡Espera! –gritó Law, más desesperado de lo que hubiese querido. Incluso se incorporó en la cama, ahora sentado y tapando sus vergüenzas con la sábana–. No sabes lo que significa ser un maldito, ¡no tienes ni idea!

–¡No lo sé, ni me importa! –volvió a gritar el pelirrojo.

Si el sacerdote quería empezar un concurso de chillidos, llevaba las de perder. Lanzó una última mirada furibunda al moreno, y se encaminó hacia la puerta. El pirata se sorprendía del aguante de su oponente, otros en su lugar ya habrían echado a correr horrorizados. La furia de Eustass _Capitán_ Kid era famosísima.

–Si te conviertes en un maldito, se acabó –la voz de Law sonaba más neutra que nunca, casi de ultratumba. Kid no pudo evitar girarse y mirarlo perplejo. No lo admitiría jamás en la vida, pero había logrado inquietarlo–. Esta vida es un mero tránsito, un paréntesis hacia el Más Allá, el lugar al que van las almas al abandonar el cuerpo mortal. Tu alma viaja al Inframundo, un lugar lúgubre y tenebroso del que no hay escapatoria. En el Inframundo, tu alma pertenece a la diosa Ereshkigal, una diosa rencorosa y malvada que te hará sufrir eternamente –Trafalgar hizo una pausa para dar relevancia a lo que continuaba–. La única forma de que tu alma encuentre la paz en la otra vida es recibiendo las ofrendas y los honores de tus seres queridos en el mundo de los vivos. Si nadie te recuerda, estarás condenado al sufrimiento después de morir.

–Eso está bien para ti, pero no para mí –contestó Kid más calmado–. Yo no creo en _tus_ dioses.

–¡Estúpido pirata! –le insultó el moreno–. Desde el momento en que pusiste un pie en esta isla, estás a merced de los dioses.

–Eso tiene fácil solución –sonrió el pelirrojo–. Me marcho de esta maldita isla de locos.

–Eustass-ya, detente – _suplicó_ el sacerdote–. La única forma para regresar a tu antigua vida es satisfaciendo los deseos de la diosa y cumpliendo su castigo.

–Tu diosa puede meterse el castigo por donde –pero no pudo terminar la frase. Los ambarinos ojos de Kid se cruzaron con los grisáceos de Law, y se quedó sin habla. Nunca había visto unos ojos tan bonitos, a pesar de esas horribles ojeras que tenía. Esos ojos le estaban pidiendo, le estaban rogando que no se marchara. Una silenciosa reclamación, una muda plegaria. Y algo en el interior del pirata se revolvió. Estaba a punto de humillarse, pero no tenía elección. No ante esos ojos–. Tsk… ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que tu maldita diosa me perdone?

–Primero, dejar de llamarla maldita –le corrigió Trafalgar mucho más calmado. Su corazón se había desbocado sólo de pensar que _su_ hombre podía convertirse en un maldito–. Y segundo, debes hacerte indispensable para alguien, que no pueda vivir sin ti…

–Oye, sacerdotucho, a mí me dices las cosas claras –Law sonrió para sus adentros. Al parecer _su_ hombre no era un lumbreras. Y desde luego que no lo era.

–Debes hacer que una persona se enamore de ti, Eustass-ya –y el tono sensual volvió.

A Kid le hervía la sangre cada vez que Law lo llamaba con esa voz, pero no de rabia. De hecho, no sabía por qué le hervía, pero le hervía. Totalmente relajado y tomando de nuevo el control de la situación, Trafalgar se volvió a recostar en la cama esperando una contestación.

–¿¡Y cómo cojones voy a hacer eso!? –la cara de Kid era un poema.

Él no creía en el amor. Bueno, sabía que la gente cometía estupideces por otras personas, pero el amor era cosa de cuentos para dormir. Su vida sentimental se basaba en ir a burdeles (o a veces ni eso) y pagar (o a veces ni eso) por sexo. Cuando se era un pirata de su categoría, las mujeres se echaban a sus pies. El amor no era para él, desde luego.

–Ese es tu problema –sonrió ladinamente Law–. Pero aparecer completamente desnudo en la habitación de otro hombre es un buen comienzo.

Como si de de un jarro de agua fría se tratase, Kid reaccionó al comentario de Trafalgar y recordó que había salido desnudo de su habitación. Miró hacia abajo temiendo, y sus sospechas se confirmaron. Ahí estaba, como los dioses le trajeron al mundo, luciendo su trabajado cuerpo ante ese sacerdote de poca monta que no dejaba de mirarlo con lujuria. El moreno se mordió su labio inferior y guiñó un ojo al pelirrojo, haciendo que éste se ruborizase como nunca antes lo había hecho y se tapase sus genitales con un cojín que había a sus pies. ¿Es que Law se le estaba insinuando?

“Si así fuera, desde luego que me lo follaba hasta dejarlo seco”.

Completamente petrificado ante el pensamiento que circulaba por su mente, negó instintivamente con la cabeza para borrarlo de su cabeza. ¿Qué cojones acababa de pensar? A él no le interesaban los hombres, le gustaban las mujeres. Ese maldito sacerdote le estaba confundiendo con su estúpida sonrisa ladina y sus gatunos ojos grises. Y esa pose, tan insinuante recostado en la cama, mostrándole su desnudo pecho y una de sus morenas piernas.

Sí, eso era. Era todo por su culpa. Se había metido en su cabeza y estaba cayendo en su juego. El tío raro de pelo azul les dijo que era un usuario de una Fruta del Diablo. Seguro que ese era su poder, meterse en la mente de las personas y hacer que creyeran cosas que no eran. Esa era la única explicación para que se pudiera sentir _atraído_ por él.

Convencido al cien por cien de su razonamiento, Kid (todavía sonrojado) se atrevió a encarar al sacerdote, que lo miraba eróticamente. Por un momento se sintió un corderito delante de un lobo. Pero sacando fuerzas de su interior, el pelirrojo se armó de valor y, dedicando una mirada llena de ira al moreno, salió de la estancia con el cojín todavía tapándose sus vergüenzas. Cuando éste hubo salido de la habitación, Law no pudo dejar de reír maliciosamente. Se iba a divertir de lo lindo.

Kid anduvo lo más rápido que pudo por los pasillos hasta llegar a su cuarto. Cuando atravesó la cortina de seda, estampó contra el suelo el cojín que hacía las veces de taparrabos y gritó de rabia. Ese maldito sacerdote, ¿quién coño se creía para meterse en su cabeza? Iba a hacerle pagar todos estos malos tragos, uno a uno. Pero primero tenía que resolver un pequeño problemita. Todavía ruborizado, deslizó su mirada hacia su miembro que, por una extraña razón desconocida para él, se había despertado. Se cabreó consigo mismo, no era el momento para eso.

Sin dudarlo, se metió en la bañera y dejó que su cuerpo se enfriase al sentir el contacto con el agua. Era raro, porque él no había llenado la bañera. Pero ahora sí lo estaba. Sin darle más importancia de la que tenía (Kid supuso que era algún tipo de magia), decidió hundir su cabeza y dejar la mente en blanco. Quería borrar de su mente los grisáceos ojos que había visto apenas unos instantes antes, el seductor cuerpo del sacerdote que lo llamaba con lujuria, y esos enfermizos pensamientos que habían rondado por su cabeza segundos atrás.

Mientras se bañaba absorto en quién sabe qué, Sanji entró sigilosamente en la habitación y dejó una bandeja con el desayuno. El pelirrojo se percató de su presencia a pesar de que un biombo lo tapaba casi en su totalidad. Iba a gritarle algún improperio sobre la intimidad y la privacidad de las personas, pero prefirió no hacerlo al verle la cara.

El rubio, con unas ojeras impropias en él, caminaba arrastrando los pies como un vagabundo. Su cabello, completamente revuelto, le tapaba más la cara que de costumbre. Sus azules ojos, tan brillantes y sobrecogedores como el mar, habían perdido su fuerza por completo. Y el canuto de marihuana apenas pendía de mala gana sobre el labio inferior del cocinero. Verle en ese estado le revolvía el alma a cualquiera.

A cualquiera que tuviese alma, por supuesto. Porque Eustass Kid no la tenía, aunque podía comportarse como una persona corriente alguna vez y no ser ese pirata sanguinario que dominaba los océanos. Lo dejó marchar con su aura de desolación, y se preguntó si los dioses le habían maldecido a él también. Si así era como lucía un hombre maldito, desde luego que no quería ser uno.

Limpio y aseado, Kid se vistió y se dispuso a desayunar. No había relojes por ninguna parte, pero mirando el sol intuyó que serían sobre las 11 de la mañana. Hasta depresivo, ese cocinero preparaba los mejores platos que había probado en la vida. También era cierto que tenía un hambre de mil demonios y era capaz de comerse un jabalí si se lo ponían en las narices. El rubio había dispuesto para desayunar un zumo de naranja natural, un café, unas tortitas con mermelada de arándanos, y unos huevos revueltos con beicon y queso fundido.

Mientras se llevaba el último trozo de tortita, bien untado en mermelada, Killer apareció por la puerta. Se quedó de piedra al ver a su capitán despierto, sano y salvo, engullendo (que no comiendo) como un salvaje casi sin respirar. Sin pensar en las consecuencias (y en que ellos nunca hacían eso), el rubio se tiró a los brazos del pelirrojo.

–¡Capitán! –gritó emocionado Killer, ahogando levemente al susodicho, que aún tenía el trozo de tortita bajando por la garganta–. ¡Ya creía que no despertarías en la vida!

–¡Joder, Killer, que me ahogas! –tosió Kid, y de un suave empujón apartó a su subordinado.

–Perdona –rio despreocupado el rubio. Estaba un poco incómodo por haberse dejado llevar por sus sentimientos, nunca había abrazado a su capitán a pesar de la amistad que les unía.

–No tiene importancia –sonrió el pirata, y golpeó ligeramente el hombro de Killer con el puño en señal de afecto–. Ya sabes que mala hierba nunca muere –y ambos se rieron a la par.

–Veo que te encuentras recuperado del todo, capitán.

–Así es. No sé cuánto tiempo habré dormido, pero estoy como nuevo –y un silencio llenó la sala. Killer no se atrevía a preguntar por _ese_ tema, y Kid parecía no querer hablar de ello. No era un tema de conversación agradable. Inspirando todo el aire que sus pulmones pudieron albergar, el pelirrojo se atrevió a cortar el hielo–. ¿Has podido comprobar si el castigo se ha cumplido?

El rubio enmudeció. Su capitán, siempre tan directo. Killer no sabía por dónde empezar. ¿Cómo le iba a decir que había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra? Ni siquiera su tripulación, su fiel tripulación, le recordaba. Es más, él le había suplantado. Deseaba que la tierra se lo tragase allí mismo y no dejase ni el casco. Empezó a sentir rayadas en el estómago de los nervios, y también a sudar. Pero tenía que afrontar la realidad, y cuanto antes, mejor.

–La m-mañana siguiente a q-que te desmayaras… –comenzó el rubio con un deje tembloroso en la voz. A pesar de llevar el casco, sentía que su capitán adivinaba todas sus expresiones faciales. Le estaba mirando con esos ojos inquisitoriales, esos orbes ambarinos que brillaban con una luz especial, dándoles un aspecto similar al metal fundido y ardiendo de las forjas–. E-esa mañana… Fui al barco… Y…

–¿Y? –preguntó Kid impaciente. No le gustaba que le hicieran esperar.

–Y-Y… –Killer tragó saliva, esto que iba a decir no era fácil–. Se habían olvidado de ti. Ni siquiera Heat o Wire se acordaban.

Kid enmudeció. Su rostro estaba serio, sus brillantes pupilas se clavaban en los ojos del rubio aguijoneándole el alma. Su cabello se había erizado y parecía una fulgurante hoguera, como si el pirata tuviese pelo de fuego. Las venas de su cuello se marcaron, al igual que una en su frente.

Dejó de mirar a su subordinado y se centró en un punto inexistente de la habitación, posando su vista sobre el horizonte. Cerró sus manos apretándolas en un puño con fuerza. Por su parte, Killer no se atrevía a decir nada. Sabía que su capitán tenía que asimilar todo lo que esas cinco palabras significaban, todo lo que conllevaban.

Pero también sabía que, cuando a Kid se le erizaba el cabello y cuando se le marcaban las venas del cuello, algo malo estaba a punto de suceder. Y así era. Como un resorte, Kid se levantó del sofá y, aventando la bandeja de la comida al suelo, gritó lleno de furia:

–¡JODIDA DIOSA DE LOS COJONES! –su rostro estaba desencajado por completo, su pecho se agitaba con rapidez–. ¡Ésta me las pagarás! –y agarrando de dos de sus patas, tiró la mesita de té y la estampó contra la pared, partiéndola por la mitad.

–K-Kid… –intervino el rubio temiendo por su integridad física–. Tranquilízate…

El nombrado le dedicó una aniquiladora mirada como respuesta. Pocas veces Kid le había mirado de esa forma, por no decir casi nunca. Y eso sólo significaba que su capitán estaba fuera de control. Los objetos metálicos comenzaron a volar por el aire, estrellándose contra las cuatro paredes que los recluían.

Mientras tanto, el pelirrojo se dedicaba a partir en mil pedazos los caros y elegantes muebles de madera. Había rasgado uno de los sofás y había sacado su relleno de plumas de ave, al igual que había hecho con los cojines, que ahora yacían esparcidos por el suelo llenando la estancia de plumas. El dosel de su cama había sido arrancado con furia y roto en finas tiras de gasa. Los biombos que separaban el cuarto de baño del resto de la habitación estaban tirados en el suelo y perforados por varios objetos metálicos. El espejo del baño estaba roto en mil pedazos por un puñetazo de Kid.

Se le habían clavado varios cristales en la mano, y ésta chorreaba sangre, pero parecía importarle poco. Las sábanas de su cama pronto volaron por la ventana. Una de las velas que se encontraban por toda la habitación rodó por el suelo hasta que chocó con una alfombra, y rápidamente se prendió. A Kid pareció no importarle, de hecho, no se había dado ni cuenta. Pero Killer sí. Se levantó de su privilegiado asiento, y como alma que lleva el Diablo, lanzó la alfombra a la bañera para sofocar el fuego.

–¡Ya está bien, Kid! –gritó por fin el rubio–. ¡Cálmate! ¡Así no vas a conseguir nada!

Como si de unas palabras mágicas se trataran, el pelirrojo se paró en seco. Su respiración estaba más que agitada, y sus ojos destilaban un brillo asesino helador. Se giró para ver a su subordinado. El rubio estaba estático al lado de la bañera, y había desplegado sus cuchillas por si acaso. No quería atacar a su capitán, pero lo haría si no tenía otra opción de pararle.

Kid escrutó a Killer, lo miró de arriba abajo, y luego posó su vista sobre la destrozada habitación. No había dejado nada con vida. Apretó sus puños con fuerza y emitió un gutural grito, un rugido de león, un sonido de ultratumba.

–¿Sabes cómo me puedo librar del castigo? –preguntó el pelirrojo con una extraña voz mientras se sentaba en el suelo. Parecía que había recobrado la calma. Eustass Kid era un verdadero tornado, una furia descontrolada, pero también se tranquilizaba con rapidez si sabías cómo hacerlo. Killer negó con la cabeza–. Tengo que enamorar a una persona.

El rubio se quedó de piedra. Kid… ¿Enamorar a alguien? Eso era una completa locura. Su capitán era de todo menos cariñoso, dulce, amable, sentimental, amoroso, tierno, agradable, bueno, adulador, detallista, perfeccionista… Vamos, esas cosas que gustaban a las mujeres. Una batalla contra 100 barcos de la Marina era más fácil que conseguir que Kid enamorase a alguien. Esa diosa le había puesto un castigo hercúleo, desde luego.

–¿E-Enamorar? –se atrevió a hablar el rubio, pero sus palabras apenas salían de su garganta.

Y Eustass Kid comenzó a reír como nunca antes lo había hecho. Pero no era una risa normal, no era su risa. Su voz sonaba completamente diferente. Era una mezcla entre una risa malévola y de desesperación. Sí, esa era la palabra: desesperación. Parecía la risa de un hombre que sabe que va a morir, un hombre sentenciado a muerte, un hombre sin salvación.

–Tenemos que irnos de aquí –dijo el pelirrojo cuando dejó de reírse. Estaba serio–. No quiero volver a esta isla nunca más. A la mierda su magnífico tesoro, a la mierda sus habitantes y a la mierda ese jodido sacerdote.

–P-Pero… –el rubio no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando.

–No hay peros que valgan, nos marchamos hoy mismo –sentenció el capitán levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia la salida.

–¡Pero los muchachos no te recuerdan! –saltó Killer-. No dejarán que un desconocido se suba al barco…

–Pero tú sí me recuerdas, así que les podrás explicar quién soy. Se fiarán de ti –explicó Kid, aunque se le notaba que no estaba nada convencido–. Por cierto, ¿quién es el capitán ahora?

–Esto… –Killer dudó en contarle la verdad. A pesar de que Kid estaba calmado, él lo conocía mejor que nadie y sabía que en el fondo estaba destrozado–. Soy… yo.

–Es lógico, después de todo eres mi segundo –sonrió el pelirrojo. Pero a Killer no le pareció una sonrisa sincera, era una sonrisa melancólica, triste. Su capitán había tocado fondo, y a él se le partía el alma. Nunca había visto a Kid sonreír de esa forma. Y eso sólo podía significar una cosa: estaba perdido–. Aprovecha ahora que puedes y marchaos.

–Kid… No me iré sin ti –contestó el rubio muy serio.

No iba a abandonar a su capitán, a su mejor amigo. Habían estado toda su vida juntos, desde críos, luchando por sobrevivir primero en aquel orfanato y, cuando fueron más mayores, en las frías calles. Se habían embarcado juntos en una nueva vida como piratas siguiendo un sueño compartido por muchos, pero ambos tenían esa convicción de seguir adelante, de continuar a pesar de las adversidades, que pocos esgrimían como suya propia.

Estaban destinados a ser piratas, los mejores. Y por supuesto que se harían con el One Piece, a pesar de lo que hubiese dicho esa diosa. Por toda una vida a su lado, por toda una amistad forjada desde la infancia, por todas las aventuras vividas en el mar… No iba a abandonar a su capitán, no ahora que estaba tan mal, no ahora que necesitaba todo su apoyo para superar este mal trago.

–Te ayudaré con esto.

–Killer, esto no tiene solución –ni el propio Kid se reconocía, tan quejumbroso y decaído.

No recordaba haber estado así nunca. Pero esta situación le rebasaba. No sabía muy bien por qué, pero desde que había subido a hablar con el sacerdote hasta que había aparecido Killer, su mente había pasado por infinidad de fases, sus pensamientos fluían a velocidad de la luz y se le escapaban de las manos, la situación lo rebasaba con creces. Si no hubiese visto esos malditos ojos grises, ya estaría zarpando con su tripulación en busca de otra isla. Pero esos jodidos ojos le habían cambiado, algo habían revuelto en su interior. Estaba completamente perdido.

–Kid… –intentó levantarle el ánimo su segundo de abordo–. Aunque parezca misión imposible, nunca hemos fracasado y siempre hemos superado todos los problemas que nos han surgido. Y este no va a ser una excepción. Me quedaré aquí contigo y conseguiremos salir adelante.

–No sé cómo puedes tener tantas esperanzas… –hasta el propio Kid sabía que nunca enamoraría a nadie. De hecho, desde el principio de su aventura se había hecho a la idea de estar solo toda su vida. “Una mujer en cada puerto”, esa era su máxima a seguir.

–No te subestimes, seguro que puedes enamorar a alguien –dijo Killer, aunque en el fondo no se lo creía ni él. Pero debía animar a su capitán, debía apoyarle en todo lo que le fuera posible.

–Sabes que las mujeres se me acercan para pasar una noche, pero no quieren nada más.

–¿Y por qué tienes que enamorar a una mujer? –preguntó el rubio inocentemente.

Haber pasado la noche con ese muchachito le había abierto un mundo nuevo, nunca antes había experimentado tanto placer durante el sexo. Él mismo se había sorprendido de que fuera con un hombre, pero así era. Lo que ese muchachito le hacía sentir no lo había conseguido ninguna mujer en su infinidad de encuentros sexuales esporádicos. Pero claro, no le iba a contar esto a su capitán. Y tal cual iba preguntando, Killer se percataba de lo absurdo de sus palabras, así que intentó arreglarlo como pudo:

–Q-Quiero decir, ese sacerdote…

–¿Qué insinúas, Killer? –inquirió Kid con una voz más que terrorífica. No le gustaba cómo estaba girando la conversación, no le gustaba hablar de ese jodido sacerdote.

–Q-Quiero decir… –comenzó el rubio algo tembloroso–. E-Ese sacerdote te mira de una forma un tanto… Curiosa.

–¿Curiosa? –los ambarinos ojos de Kid se clavaban en el alma del rubio como dos hierros ardiendo. Pero Kid estaba gratamente sorprendido de que su subordinado se hubiese percatado. Significaba que era buen observador, y eso era esencial en un pirata. Claro que no iba a admitir que él también sentía cómo le miraba el sacerdote, sobre todo después de ese desnudo encontronazo–. No digas gilipolleces, Killer.

–Kid, hazme caso –insistió el rubio–. Cuando atravesamos la puerta del palacio por primera vez, me di cuenta de cómo te miraba. Está interesado en ti.

–¿Y qué más me da? –preguntó Kid fingiendo molestia, pero desde luego que se sentía extrañamente reconfortado–. Es un hombre, y es insufrible.

–La diosa no especificó de qué sexo tenía que ser a quien enamorases, así que no le veo problema alguno por intentarlo –argumentó el rubio–. Además, eso de que sea hombre tampoco es importante…

–¡¿Qué no es importante?! –interpeló el pelirrojo. Claro que era importante, aunque una parte de sí le decía que no lo era en absoluto. Pero esa parte estaba más que silenciada después de los perversos pensamientos que había tenido en la habitación del sacerdote.

–Te digo que no es importante –contestó Killer, dudando en contarle o no a su capitán lo que había pasado esa noche. Pero no tenía otra opción, sólo podría convencerlo si veía que lo que le estaba diciendo era verdad–. Lo sé por experiencia…

–¡¿QUÉ?! –gritó el capitán con la mandíbula desencajada.

Se había quedado en shock, en blanco, completamente descolocado. ¿Desde cuándo follaba con hombres? Según recordaba, a Killer le gustaban las mujeres tanto como a él. Era imposible que de la noche a la mañana hubiera cambiado radicalmente de opinión.

–Pasó, y ya está –desde luego que no iba a contarle los detalles de su fogoso encuentro con Penguin–. Yo también me sorprendí, pero ya no tiene vuelta atrás. Sé que es un cambio muy drástico, y no te digo que te lances como un loco a por ese sacerdote. Sólo te pido que, por favor, lo reconsideres. Él siente algo por ti, eso está claro, así que tienes una parte ganada.

–¿C-Crees que ese sacerdote siente algo por mí? –preguntó Kid incrédulo.

–No estoy seguro, pero está claro que le interesas. Y es más fácil enamorar a una persona así que no partiendo de cero –Killer habló claro, pero la expresión de Kid decía que no estaba convencido del todo–. Kid, no creo que ese sacerdote sea desconocedor de las relaciones entre hombres, es más, diría que sabe bastante al respecto. Encuentra el momento preciso y tantea el terreno.

–¡¿Pero de qué coño me estás hablando?! –Kid había comenzado a sonrojarse levemente, y Killer sonrió para sus adentros. Con todo lo temerario que era para unas cosas y lo precavido que era para otras–. ¿Pretendes que le ofrezca mi culo a ese desgraciado? ¡Ni de coña!

–¡Claro que no! –rió el rubio. Sabía que su capitán no lo entendería a la primera–. Sólo te digo que te insinúes, que le guiñes un ojo o le sonrías un poco para asegurarte que está receptivo. Y sobre que le ofrezcas tu culo… Creo que él sería quien te lo ofrecería si se diese el caso –y volvió a reír.

–P-Pero follar con un hombre… –dijo el pelirrojo aún sonrojado–. Tiene que ser muy diferente…

–Claro que lo es, pero a fin de cuentas todo se reduce a follar –comentó Killer tan tranquilo–. De hecho, es más sencillo porque sabes que lo que le gusta al otro es lo que te gusta a ti.

Kid lo miró entre intrigado y poco convencido. En verdad que le había picado el gusanillo de la curiosidad y una parte de él quería probar cómo sería hacerlo con un hombre. Y más si era con ese estúpido sacerdote. Estúpido y sensual Trafalgar Law. Al final todo le llevaba a él. ¿Era una señal para que se dejase llevar por sus instintos y cediese ante sus provocaciones?

Pero, por otra parte, el tema era tan desconocido para él que no sabía ni por dónde empezar. Tenía que insinuarse… ¿y cómo cojones iba a hacer eso? Aunque pensándolo bien, si Killer había sido capaz de seducir a un hombre, ¿por qué no iba a poder él también? Su amigo era tan descerebrado como él… ¿Por qué no intentarlo?

Todos estos pensamientos se vieron empañados por la repentina aparición de Trafalgar. Como si de un ente etéreo se tratara, entró en la habitación con su toga semitransparente y observó con mala cara todo el desastre causado minutos antes.

–Veo que no sabes agradecer a quienes te prestan hospedaje, Eustass-ya –dijo el moreno bastante serio. No le hacía ni pizca de gracia tener que cerrar una habitación hasta que estuviera reparada por completo–. Si yo estuviera en tu piel, me centraría en encontrar rápidamente a alguien a quien encandilar. La Diosa no se anda con tonterías.

Killer carraspeó y susurró un casi imperceptible “Ahora” a su capitán, que se había quedado mudo. Aún estaba levemente sonrojado, y ver a Trafalgar de esa guisa no ayudaba en absoluto. Pero se armó de valor, y haciendo caso a su segundo, contestó:

–No hay que preocuparse por ello –dijo Kid con voz neutral–, ya he encontrado a alguien con quien _jugar_ –y una sonrisa más que malévola surcó su rostro.

Trafalgar sintió un leve escalofrío, ese hombre era peligroso, de eso no había duda. Pero eso no hacía más que acrecentar su deseo por él. Kid paseó su lengua por su labio superior, relamiéndose mientras miraba intensamente al moreno. Y Law sintió como su corazón le taladraba el cerebro y no dejaba que llegase aire a sus pulmones.

Una oleada de calor le recorrió todo el cuerpo, y sus mejillas se sonrojaron parcialmente. No sabía cómo reaccionar, no sabía qué hacer. Ver al pelirrojo hacer ese movimiento tan sensual le había nublado la mente en su totalidad. Sin acertar a decir palabra, Trafalgar salió de la habitación a paso ligero.

El sacerdote se dirigió como alma que llevaba el Diablo a su habitación, y una vez allí, se tumbó en la cama enterrando su cara bajo los cojines. ¿Qué acababa de pasar? Era imposible que aquel pirata, _su_ hombre, le hubiese dedicado gratuitamente ese gesto. No sabía si estaba pensando en él cuando dijo esas fatídicas palabras, pero desde luego que lo estaba mirando. ¡Y de qué manera! Esos ambarinos ojos brillaban intensamente, como una fiera a punto de lanzarse sobre su asustada presa. Una presa morena y de ojos grises.

Law respiró hondo e intentó calmarse. Esto no funcionaba así. No podía derretirse a cada movimiento que hacía el pelirrojo. Él era quien iba a jugar, él era el cazador y no la presa. Sí, él era un cazador. Jugaría hasta cansarse con aquel dios pelirrojo y luego lo desecharía de su vida, como hacía con todos los hombres.

Reconocía que ese hombre lo turbaba más de lo normal, pero era por ser la novedad, por ser un peligroso pirata venido desde muy lejos. Nunca había visto a un hombre de esa categoría, nunca había visto a un hombre con esas características. Su obsesión venía por su abrumadora presencia, por su fuerte carácter, por ser un hombre tan diferente al resto de los que había conocido.

Y si ese hombre quería _jugar_ , así sería. No se iba a dejar manipular por un pirata del tres al cuarto, no. Él era Trafalgar Law, Sumo Sacerdote de Nínive, el máximo representante de los dioses en la tierra. No era ningún chiquillo, no era un alma inocente. Exprimiría la mente de aquel demonio pelirrojo hasta volverlo loco, hasta conseguir que suplicase por él, que bebiese los vientos por él, que lo desease más que nada en esta vida. Y cuando hubiese logrado todo esto, lo condenaría al Inframundo para que sufriese eternamente por atreverse siquiera a desafiarle. Sí, eso es lo que haría.

“Eustass-ya, vas a saber lo que es jugar con fuego”.


	12. XII

El resto del día pasó rápido. Los piratas descubrieron un enorme jardín en el tejado de la primera planta del palacio lleno de plantas y árboles exóticos. Hasta había pavos reales, conejos y comadrejas. Aquello parecía una pequeña selva colgante en un tejado. Y es que, cada piso del palacio era más pequeño que el anterior, por lo que en cada uno había un jardín. Pero claro, el primero era el más grande.

Sin mediar palabra, ambos se tumbaron en el césped bajo un árbol y dejaron que el viento se llevase sus preocupaciones. Killer estaba pensando en su más que próxima cita con Penguin, y Kid no paraba de darle vueltas a la cabeza imaginándose a Trafalgar en posturas nada inocentes. Estúpido y sensual Trafalgar Law. Desde que había tenido la charla con su segundo, y había visto como Law se sonrojaba levemente hacía escasos minutos, el pelirrojo no paraba de darle vueltas al asunto. ¿Y si era verdad que aquel sacerdote sentía algo por él?

Su paz se vio truncada cuando una mujer morena de turgente figura apareció acompañada de un moreno de nariz exageradamente larga. Venían a regar las plantas. La muchacha sonrió levemente a los piratas y les saludó con una reverencia, pero el hombre se puso muy nervioso y comenzó a gesticular como un loco. Kid le dedicó una mirada de las suyas, y el jardinero quedó paralizado, colocándose detrás de la joven a modo de escudo. El pelirrojo bufó y los ignoró. Si habían venido a regar las plantas, que lo hicieran rápido y se marchasen enseguida. Pero un jardín tan grande como aquel requería mucho tiempo.

La tarde transcurrió relativamente tranquila. Los piratas decidieron dar una vuelta por la ciudad, pero cuando Luffy los vio andar por el patio, los asaltó y les obligó a que le contasen historias de sus aventuras por los cuatro mares y el Grand Line. Kid lo mandó a tomar por culo a la primera de cambio, pero Killer fue más comprensivo y consiguió convencer a su capitán.

El moreno los guio a la cocina para que todos pudieran escuchar sus relatos, en especial Usopp y Chopper. El pelirrojo estaba incómodo, pero el rubio se veía de lo más relajado. Si se tendrían que quedar en palacio indefinidamente, ¿por qué no hacer amigos? Los tres chiquillos escuchaban atentos las increíbles historias que Killer contaba, pues Kid se había negado rotundamente a decir una palabra. Pronto se unieron a la tertulia las mujeres y el cocinero.

Cuando el sol empezó a descender, Sanji se dispuso a preparar la cena. Esa noche tocaba dorada al horno. Luffy suplicó a los piratas que se quedasen a cenar con ellos, pero Robin le recordó que no podían hacerlo, las normas de palacio eran estrictas.

En efecto, Babilonia se regía por unas rigurosas normas sociales que había que acatar sin discusión. Y una de esas normas hacía referencia a las relaciones internas de palacio: los invitados no se podían mezclar con los empleados. Como invitados del Sumo Sacerdote, tenían una condición más elevada y no podían rebajarse a juntarse con ellos, a pesar de estar dentro de los _awilu_.

Los ciudadanos libres y con una posición económica desahogada constituían el grupo dominante de la sociedad, formado por los trabajadores de palacio, potentes comerciantes y ricos en general. La mayoría de la población estaba dentro de los _mushkennu_ , o ciudadanos semi-libres. Eran agricultores, pastores, pescadores, pequeños artesanos poco cualificados… que tenían una situación económica no era muy buena.

El escalón más bajo de la pirámide social de Babilonia estaba constituido por los _wardu_ , los esclavos. Había esclavos domésticos y esclavos que realizaban trabajos manuales para su amo, como cultivar sus tierras o cuidar a sus animales. Su situación económica era paupérrima, siempre luchando por sobrevivir. Cuando Robin contó esto a los invitados, Killer se quedó pensando en si su muchachito era uno de estos _wardu_.

Los piratas se despidieron de la cuadrilla al notificar que la cena estaba casi lista. Todos parecían temerles, excepto Luffy, Robin y Sanji. El rubio, absorto en sus pensamientos, subió las bandejas. Nami y Usopp intercambiaron miradas preocupados, el rubio apenas había abierto la boca en todo el día. Y su aspecto era horrible, descuidado, y eso no era frecuente en él, pues le encantaba arreglarse e ir siempre como un pincel. Estaba claro que algo le había pasado con Zoro, y no era nada bueno.

Kid y Killer cenaron juntos en la habitación del primero. La verdad es que no tenían muchas cosas de las que hablar, así que permanecían en silencio la mayoría del tiempo. Pero no era un silencio incómodo, eran tan amigos que no necesitaban hablar a todas horas. Simplemente se habían agotado los temas de conversación. Pero el rubio pronto encontró uno.

–Esto… Kid –comenzó carraspeando para llamar la atención de su capitán–. Esta noche tengo… asuntos pendientes.

–¿Que tienes qué? –inquirió el pelirrojo levantando una ceja si la tuviera. Si después de toda una vida juntos, su segundo no podía confiar en él, sus sueños se irían a pique–. Habla sin cortarte, Killer. Sabes que puedes fiarte de mí.

–El caso es… –el enmascarado tragó saliva–. T-Tengo una cita… 

–¿Una cita? –dijo extrañado Kid. Ellos no tenían citas–. ¿Con quién?

–Esto… Bueno… –el rubio no sabía cómo continuar.

–¡Venga, joder! –espetó el capitán–. Si te vas de putas, sólo dilo. Pero eso no se puede considerar una cita –rió, pero pronto cayó en la cuenta–. Porque te vas de putas, ¿no?

–N-No… –¿es que su capitán ya no se acordaba de la charla que habían tenido esa mañana?

–Entonces… –de repente, Kid abrió sus ojos tanto como pudo y pareció haber caído en la respuesta–. Oh, con qué era eso… –se sonrojó y desvió la mirada–. Márchate ya, anda… No querrás hacerle esperar…

El rubio sonrió feliz y salió de la habitación del pelirrojo para meterse a la suya. Se duchó en cinco minutos, incluso se peinó su larga cabellera. Quería estar radiante para su primera cita con Penguin, pues la noche anterior no se podía considerar como tal. No tenía más ropa que aquella chilaba verde a la que le faltaba una manga, pero no pensaba ponerse otra cosa: era muy cómoda y muy fresquita.

Y en un suspiro, salió corriendo del palacio en dirección a la casa de su amado. Había memorizado el camino la noche anterior a pesar de haber muy poca luz que alumbrase el recorrido. Pero Killer no tenía problemas, por algo era uno de los Once Supernovas y el segundo de abordo de los Piratas de Kid.

Killer llamó a la despedazada puerta de madera temeroso de golpear muy fuerte y hacer un destrozo. Unos mugidos de vacas y unos estridentes gritos salieron del interior de la casa, pero un muchachito de pelo cobrizo con gafas de sol apareció tras la puerta, temblando de miedo. El rubio supuso que se trataba del hermano de su amante, se parecían.

El joven de la puerta gritó como pudo y rápidamente apareció Penguin, colocándose correctamente su mono blanco y el turbante. Se despidió de su hermano sacando la lengua graciosamente y le cerró la puerta en las narices, logrando que su hermano despotricase de rabia tras la madera.

El muchachito miró al pirata, nervioso y sonrojado. Quería decirle tantas cosas, pero sabía que no le entendería. Y aunque lo hiciese, las palabras no saldrían de su garganta. Killer también estaba nervioso, pero como ya se había hecho a la idea de que tendría que ser él quien diese siempre el primer paso, había acudido a su cita preparado.

Descubriendo su mano, que aguardaba paciente tras su espalda, entregó al joven un ramo de flores que había ido recolectando por la calle. Con los ojos como platos, Penguin agarró el ramo de flores y se lo llevó a la nariz para olerlas instintivamente. Había visto a las mujeres hacer eso, y quería probar. A fin de cuentas, era la primera vez que le regalaban flores. Y, a fin de cuentas, era la mujer de la relación en todos los aspectos posibles.

Haciendo un gesto de espera al rubio, el pastor entró en su casa rápidamente y dejó las flores en una taza de barro con agua. Cuando salió de su casa, se lanzó a los brazos de su amante, quien recibió el abrazo con gusto. El menor enterró su cabeza en el fornido pecho del otro y escuchó su pulso levemente acelerado. Sonrió, estaba feliz. Por fin había llegado la noche.

Penguin se había pasado el día entero pensando sin parar en su cita nocturna y el su hombre. Incluso se le había escapado una vaca un par de veces. Le había contado todo a su hermano Shachi, el cual no se creía lo que oía. Al principio se preocupó por su hermano y pensó que estaba bajo el influjo de algún tipo de droga, pero el joven irradiaba tanta felicidad que era impensable que estuviese drogado.

Cuando le describió al rubio, Shachi se asustó bastante. ¿Cómo era capaz su hermano de estar con un hombre de esas características? Pero verle sonreír después de tanto tiempo indicaba que estaba realmente a gusto con él, y eso que se habían conocido hacía unas horas antes.

Cuando se deshicieron del reconfortante abrazo, Penguin entrelazó su mano con la de Killer y, sonriendo, le condujo por las callejuelas. El rubio, que se había quedado embobado con la sonrisa de su chico, le siguió sin oponer la más mínima resistencia. Podía conducirle al mismísimo Infierno que él iría gustoso.

En realidad, las calles por las que andaban bien podían haber sido sacadas del Inframundo, pero al pequeño no parecía importarle. En la vida se hubiese atrevido a andar de noche por allí, pero con su hombre protegiéndole, no tenía ningún miedo. Sabía que Killer era muy fuerte, y algo dentro de su cabeza le decía que estaría dispuesto a dar su vida por él. Y no iba desencaminado.

Llegaron a un estrecho callejón sin salida protegido por varias casas. Killer advirtió que estaban todas tapiadas y cerradas a cal y canto. Penguin se adentró en el oscuro callejón escasamente iluminado por la luna hasta toparse con el final del mismo, en el cual había unas cajas de madera apiladas por las que salía paja podrida.

Tanteando con sus pequeñas manos, Penguin consiguió subirse a una: ahora le sacaba una cabeza a su hombre. Killer, por su parte, miraba curioso al muchachito sin decir palabra. Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Penguin saltó a los brazos de Killer, agarrándose a su cuello y enredando sus piernas por la cintura del rubio. Éste lo sostuvo torpemente por la sorpresa de la reacción del pequeño.

–¿¡Pero qué coj…!? –pero Killer no pudo acabar la frase. Penguin había comenzado a besar con pasión su cuello. Y es que, quería demostrarle que esa noche era todo suyo, que estaba dispuesto a todo.

El pirata emitió un ronco gemido, y el pastor continuó besando cada poro del cuello. Repartía besos por doquier, marcando con sus finos labios y llenando a Killer de chupetones. Le estaba haciendo suyo, estaba indicando al resto del mundo que ese hombre no era libre. El rubio apretaba con fuerza los glúteos de Penguin, quería penetrarle ya. Se había sorprendido que fuese él quien diese el primer paso, pero verlo así de desbocado le había puesto a mil. Antes de que Killer pudiera hacer nada, Penguin se soltó de los brazos de su amado y se desvistió con rapidez. Se quitó hasta el turbante. Killer no tardó en seguirle.

El mayor se sentó en una de las cajas de madera, que crujió por el exceso de peso. Sin dudarlo ni un segundo, el pastorcillo se lanzó a la entrepierna de su amante y engulló su erecto pene con ansia. No quería perder tiempo, no aguantaba más. Killer emitió un gutural gemido de placer al notar la húmeda cavidad del otro.

Penguin chupaba con ganas el miembro del rubio, que no dejaba de retorcerse de placer. Pero el pirata, queriendo dar placer a su amante como él estaba haciendo, levantó al muchachito del suelo y lo colocó encima de la caja contigua. Le acercó dos de sus dedos a la boca y el menor los lamió sin saber muy bien qué iba a hacer con ellos.

Cuando hubo terminado, Killer le indicó que continuase con su trabajo, y el menor volvió a chupar gustoso. Pero pronto sintió algo en su entrada: el rubio había introducido uno de sus dedos en el interior de Penguin. Quería follárselo ya, desde que le había visto en la puerta de su casa, pero antes había que prepararlo. El pastorcillo emitió un leve jadeo, al que pronto le siguieron muchos más.

Penguin sentía como oleadas de calor le invadían todo el cuerpo. Killer ya había introducido un segundo dedo, y pronto usaría un tercero. No le quitaba los ojos de encima. Quería recordar cada gesto, cada mueca, cada espasmo del pequeño. Éste estaba ensimismado sorbiendo el glande del rubio mientras masajeaba con cariño el resto del pene. Killer sintió un leve escalofrío recorrerle todo el cuerpo, y el líquido preseminal comenzó a salir. Cuando lo notó entre sus labios, Penguin se lo bebió sin malgastar ni una gota.

El rubio sabía que se correría dentro de poco, pero no quería hacerlo de esa forma. Tenía que ser dentro de su amante. Con su mano libre, le indicó a Penguin que no siguiese lamiendo su miembro. El muchacho lo miró apenado, pero aceptó la sugerencia. Después de todo, ¿quién era él para negarle cualquier cosa a su hombre?

Sin nada entre las manos, Penguin rodeó el cuello del rubio y lo besó de nuevo. Al ver como el cuerpo del menor se alzaba para encaramarse a su cuello, Killer introdujo un tercer dedo en la entrada del pastorcillo, que comenzó a gemir con fuerza. Sintió la presión de sus dedos en su piel, sus finos y pequeños dedos, pero aquello sólo le provocaba más ganas de continuar.

Después de unos minutos jugando con sus dedos, Killer no aguantó la llamada de la Naturaleza que como ser vivo le conducía a reproducirse. Su palpitante pene hacía rato que le pedía atención, y los jadeos de su amante no ayudaban. Sacó de golpe sus dedos del interior del pequeño y lo colocó tumbado en la caja de madera boca arriba, pero antes agarró un montón de paja y la repartió por la superficie para que la espalda del muchacho no sufriera ningún daño. Penguin abrió las piernas emocionado y gimió con todas sus ganas al notar la polla erecta y ansiosa de Killer en su interior.

El rubio comenzó despacio para dejar que el cuerpo de Penguin se acostumbrase a su presencia, pero rápidamente aceleró el ritmo. Él no sabía follar despacio, con cariño, con amor. Era un pirata, y los piratas follaban a su manera. Rudos, desenfrenados, fuera de sí, entregando su vida porque al día siguiente podían morir en el mar.

Y eso era lo que Penguin sentía cuando estaba con Killer. Le entregaba su vida por un minúsculo espacio de tiempo, le regalaba su hálito de existencia, su aliento de energía vital. Él se veía incapaz de demostrar sus sentimientos igual que hacía su amante, por eso había decidido que esa noche sería él quien empezase, enseñándole al pirata que también le ponía su vida en sus manos.

Las embestidas eran rápidas, frenéticas, como frenéticos eran los gemidos de los participantes. Penguin se retorcía de placer agarrando con fuerza la paja a falta del contacto con su amante. Killer, por su parte, penetraba con fuerza al menor, agarrando su cintura, erguido por completo para poder contemplar de la mejor forma posible las caras de gozo de su chico. La noche anterior no pudo verle el rostro, y hoy no se lo perdería por nada del mundo.

Penguin alzó sus brazos intentando atrapar el rostro de su amante, pero se encontró con el frío casco metálico. ¿Por qué no podía verle la cara? ¿Por qué no se descubría? Killer vio las intenciones del menor y se agachó para que éste pudiera engancharse a su cuello. Deseaba por encima de todo poder besarle, pero sabía que, si le mostraba su rostro, el muchachito huiría horrorizado.

No podía hacer nada por cambiar su cara plagada de cortes y marcas, su piel agrietada, sus labios secos y ensangrentados por las constantes heridas, sus ojos llenos de sed de sangre. Un niño tan dulce y delicado no podía contemplar tan grotesca imagen.

Killer sentía el cálido aliento del menor en su cuello. Sentía cómo enterraba su rostro en sus rubios cabellos. Sentía cómo se agarraba con fuerza para no soltarse a pesar de la incomodidad de la postura, pues ambos estaban flexionando sus espaldas hacia delante para recortar el espacio libre que quedaba entre sus cuerpos. Notar el cuerpo del menor tan cerca encendía al pirata de manera desconocida. Aceleró el ritmo de sus estocadas, y en escasos segundos se corrió en el interior del menor. Penguin le siguió al percibir como se llenaba su entrada de aquel líquido amargo y cálido que había probado la noche anterior.

Después de que sus respiraciones se hubieran calmado, los amantes se vistieron. Penguin se sentía un poco culpable por haber manchado el pecho del rubio cuando eyaculó, y quiso utilizar su mono blanco para limpiarle, pero Killer se lo impidió. Era semen, y no era la primera vez que se había manchado. No le importaba en absoluto.

Mientras se vestían, el rubio advirtió que su pareja se llevaba la mano a su espalda, emitiendo leves quejidos de dolor. A él apenas le dolía nada, su cuerpo era fuerte. Para evitar que hiciera más esfuerzos innecesarios, Killer elevó a Penguin cuando estuvo completamente vestido y lo sujetó entre sus brazos, mientras el menor pasaba los suyos por su cuello y se sostenía entrelazando sus piernas a la cintura del pirata.

Apoyó su cabeza en el pecho musculoso de su amante, y pronto notó que el sueño llamaba a su puerta. Ojalá pudiera dormir con su hombre… Pero no podía, no podía mostrarle la casa en la que vivían él y su hermano. Desconocía si el rubio estaba enterado de las divisiones sociales de la ciudad, pero estaba completamente seguro que lo abandonaría cuando supiese su paupérrima situación financiera y su modo de vida.

Killer caminó con un adormilado Penguin por las desiertas y oscuras calles de aquel desolador barrio. Casas a medio construir, olores nauseabundos, estridentes graznidos de gallinas y roncos mugidos de vacas… El pirata estaba alerta por si algún desgraciado se atrevía a atacar a su precioso tesoro de cabellos cobrizos. Pero llegaron sanos y salvos a la casa del menor.

Con cuidado, Killer bajó a Penguin de sus brazos, el cual emitió un gruñido de fastidio por tener que separarse tan pronto. El menor se abalanzó sobre sus brazos de nuevo demandando un abrazo. Escuchó un extraño sonido metálico mientras tenía su cara enterrada de nuevo en el musculoso pecho del rubio, y no se atrevió a mirar.

De repente, sintió unos labios en su cabello. Killer se había desprendido del casco y le había besado en la cabeza tiernamente. El menor apretó más su agarre dándole a entender que estaba tremendamente feliz. Pero Killer pronto se colocó el casco de nuevo y soltó a su amante, el cual le dedicó una hermosa sonrisa con sus mejillas levemente ruborizadas antes de atravesar la puerta de madera. El rubio suspiró enamorado, al día siguiente volvería a por él.

*****

Kid entró por cuarta vez en la habitación de su segundo. Era media mañana, y el rubio seguía durmiendo como un bendito. ¿Tanto cansaba el sexo entre hombres? Quería preguntarle sobre la estrategia a seguir con el sacerdote, pues no estaba seguro de cómo abordarle. Furioso, tiró una de las sillas de la habitación al suelo, haciendo un potente estruendo.

Killer se despertó sobresaltado, apartando su largo cabello para poder ver qué estaba sucediendo. Pero pronto advirtió a un malhumorado Kid que lo escrutaba con sus ambarinos ojos. Suspiró y volvió a acostarse en la cama, diciendo con voz somnolienta:

–Kid… Déjame dormir de una puta vez… Y vete a follar con ese dichoso sacerdote.

Aquel comentario enojó más al pelirrojo, que le gritó toda una serie de improperios sobre su persona y su familia. Pero viendo que el rubio no reaccionaba, salió rabioso de la habitación. Pero lo que más rabia le producía era que su compañero tenía razón.

Decidido, se dispuso a buscar al moreno. Como no sabía muy bien dónde podía estar, se dirigió a su habitación. Su corazón estaba más acelerado que de costumbre, pero intentó calmarse acariciando su desordenada cabellera color fuego. Pero se llevó una desilusión al comprobar que el sacerdote no estaba en su cuarto. Allí sólo estaba una peli-naranja barriendo el suelo. Kid carraspeó para llamar su atención.

–¿Sabes dónde está el sacerdote? –sabía cómo se llamaba, pero antes prefería morir desangrado que nombrarle.

–Law-sama está en las cascadas –contestó la mujer un poco asustada. Ese hombre le producía pavor–. Si quiere ir, debe salir de la ciudad por la Puerta Norte y seguir el camino de tierra que se adentra en la selva.

Kid asimiló toda la información y salió de la habitación sin despedirse ni agradecer a la muchacha. Era un pirata, él no daba las gracias por nada. En todo caso, la gente le daba las gracias a él por no matarlos. En el patio se juntó con el pequeño Luffy, quien le saludó efusivamente, pero Kid le regaló un precioso bufido de pocos amigos. Siguió con su camino pese a las incesantes peticiones del moreno de que le contase alguna historia de piratas.

Antes de salir del palacio, preguntó a un guardia cómo llegar a la Puerta Norte. Su orgullo le impedía hacer tal cosa, pero quería llegar cuanto antes a las cascadas y ver al sacerdote. El guardia le indicó la calle que debía seguir y el pirata se encaminó a su destino. La calle por la que el guardia le había indicado era una de las calles principales de la ciudad, y estaba abarrotada de gente a pesar de ser bastante ancha. Kid caminaba por el centro apartando a todo el que se le pusiera por delante con un empujón o algún gruñido casi de animal. La población le miraba temerosa, pero le dejaban pasar y seguían a sus asuntos.

El pelirrojo llegó a la Puerta Norte, que se erigía imponente. Sus azulejos azules brillaban con fuerza por la luz del sol, resaltando sobre el color tierra del adobe de las casas de la ciudad y el verde intenso de la selva. Atravesó la puerta bajo la atenta mirada de los soldados. Agarró el machete que le colgaba del cinto por si acaso, pero no le dijeron nada. En realidad, a los soldados les importaba poco la gente que salía de la ciudad. Sólo los estúpidos se atrevían a adentrase en la selva. ¿Por qué detener a un loco más?

El camino era estrecho, apenas cabía un carro tirado por un caballo. La selva parecía que iba a engullirlo en cualquier momento. Enormes árboles, espesos arbustos e infinidad de llamativas flores rodeaban al pelirrojo. Sin contar con los animales que le saludaban con sus ruidos característicos. Las serpientes colgaban de las ramas de los árboles y le silbaban, las ranas croaban, los insectos volaban a su alrededor con su ensordecedor aleteo, las hormigas se subían a los pies… En ese momento deseó tener sus botas de nuevo.

Con su machete iba apartando las enormes hojas de los arbustos, y el rocío acumulado le salpicaba la cara. Era agradable, pues el sol calentaba demasiado. A pesar de estar a resguardo de los rayos porque los árboles daban una sombra perfecta, sentía el calor sofocante pegarse a su piel. El bochorno de aquella isla era insoportable.

Tras una larga caminata en la que Kid perdió por completo el sentido del tiempo, empezó a escuchar un ruido, primero más débil y luego más fuerte. Analizó el sonido, y rápidamente adivinó que se trataba de agua golpeándose contra la superficie: las cascadas estaban cerca.

Conforme aumentaba el sonido del líquido elemento, aumentaban los latidos del pelirrojo. Quería llegar allí de una maldita vez y ver a ese maldito sacerdote. Maldito sacerdote. Maldito Trafalgar Law. La sangre comenzó a hervirle sólo de pensar en sus grises ojos y su sonrisa gatuna, sus finos labios, su piel tersa, su sensual voz… Kid negó con la cabeza queriendo borrar los oscuros pensamientos que se agolpaban en su cabeza.

El pirata llegó a un enorme lago rodeado por la parte derecha de rocas y vegetación, selva por la parte izquierda, las cascadas en el norte, y una brillante y suave playa de arena en el sur. Las cascadas no eran muy altas, pero el agua caía con fuerza. Kid advirtió una profunda cueva tras el chorro de agua.

Pero sus ojos pronto se posaron en un moreno que jugaba con el agua despreocupado cerca de la orilla. El agua le cubría hasta la cadera, dejando al descubierto sus marcados y fibrosos oblicuos. El cabello, empapado, se le pegaba a la frente como una lapa, pero aún así había mechones que se atrevían a erizarse graciosos. Estaba claro que la desordenada melena del moreno no se domaba fácilmente.

El sol le caía directamente, y con el reflejo de los rayos en el agua, sus ojos habían tornado a un curioso azul grisáceo. Pero pronto esos ojos se posaron en el pirata, que estaba estático en la playa. Trafalgar sonrió sibilinamente y se acercó a la orilla, parándose cuando el agua empezaba a descubrir su vello púbico. Kid no pudo evitar mirar, pero la sensual voz del sacerdote lo sacó del trance:

–¿Qué haces aquí, Eustass-ya? –preguntó intrigado–. Esta zona es exclusiva para el Sacerdote.

–He venido a buscarte porque… –Kid no supo muy bien qué contestar–. Tenía que hablar contigo sobre el castigo de la diosa.

–Si ya has encontrado a alguien… –Law se tensó ligeramente, le costaba pronunciar esas palabras. Le costaba hacerse a la idea de que su hombre hubiese encontrado a alguien que no fuese él–. Sólo tienes que enamorarle. No es muy complicado, hasta un pirata tan cabeza-hueca como tú puede hacerlo.

El pelirrojo le mostró una de sus furibundas miradas, pero no respondió por orgullo. No le confesaría que no sabía cómo enamorar a alguien, ni mucho menos que ese alguien era él. Mosqueado, apartó su vista del moreno y chasqueó la lengua. Law se rio, juguetón.

–Eustass-ya, el amor es como un río –comenzó mientras jugaba con el agua–. A veces es tormentoso y salvaje, y otras veces es suave y plácido. Tienes que aprender a esquivar los rápidos y los remolinos nadando por la margen correcta.

–Yo no puedo nadar –y ahora que lo pensaba, Franky le había dicho que Trafalgar también era un usuario de Fruta del Diablo. ¿Cómo podía estar en el lago sin ahogarse?

–No puedes nadar en agua salada, en el mar –le corrigió con una sonrisa de superioridad el moreno–. Pero esto es agua dulce –y extendió sus manos al pelirrojo–. Ven, te enseñaré.

–Ni de coña –espetó el pelirrojo.

No iba a introducirse en el agua ni mucho menos con ese personaje que no dejaba de mirarle con ese brillo en sus ojos. Esos ojos gatunos que le devoraban en silencio. Esos labios que le pedían a gritos un beso. Esa sensual voz que le susurraba que se fundieran en un solo ser.

El cerebro del pelirrojo comenzó a funcionar. Si escrutaba al sacerdote podía comprobar que, si le miraba de esa forma y su voz era tan erótica… ¿Podría ser que se le estuviera insinuando? Volvió a mirar esos grises ojos, fijos en él. Eran tan intensos, su brillo era tan poderoso. ¡A la mierda con todo! Si ese jodido sacerdote quería guerra, la iba a tener.

Sin pensar en la posibilidad de ser rechazado, Kid se desnudó por completo y comenzó a introducirse en el lago. Law lo miraba atento, ese cuerpo lo tenía totalmente embobado. Avanzó lentamente, dando zancadas pequeñas, y se adentró en el agua. Estaba fría.

Fue entrando en el lago, y el agua pronto cubrió sus piernas. Al acercarse a Trafalgar, que seguía extasiado admirando ese cuerpo del pecado, se atrevió a agarrar sus manos, las cuales se mantenían extendidas. El moreno sintió una oleada de calor al notar el mínimo roce de sus dedos con los del pirata. Había deseado tanto ese contacto carnal. Si se sentía así por una mera caricia, ¿cómo sería probar sus labios? Por su parte, Kid había sentido un leve cosquilleo al rozar los finos dedos del sacerdote. Un cosquilleo que le hizo erizar los pelos de la nuca.

–Vamos más al fondo, Eustass-ya –sonrió el moreno sin soltar las manos del pirata–. Aún haces pie.

Y era verdad. Kid era más alto que Law, y puesto que el segundo estaba de pie, el primero también. La arena del fondo del lago se introducía por todas las vetas de sus pies, y al pelirrojo le molestaba un poco. A fin de cuentas, la arena era muy sucia. Siguieron avanzando hasta que el agua alcanzó los hombros de Trafalgar.

–Voy a comenzar a nadar, Eustass-ya –Kid lo miró intentando contener su preocupación, pero a Law no se le escapaba ninguna de sus reacciones–. Pero no te voy a soltar…

Esa última frase había tenido un tono de voz diferente. Kid no supo muy bien cómo analizarlo, pero parecía una afirmación muy seria. Sin quererlo, el pelirrojo se ruborizó levemente, y Law le sonrió de forma pícara. El moreno siguió arrastrando al pirata unos metros más, hasta que el agua alcanzó sus hombros.

–Ahora, Eustass-ya, deja de pisar el suelo y ponte a flotar.

Un poco inseguro, el nombrado obedeció. En otras circunstancias ni muerto hubiese accedido a hacer tal cosa, rebajarse tanto y mostrar sus puntos débiles ante un desconocido, pero por alguna extraña razón, se sentía reconfortado con aquel sacerdote. Sus grises ojos le recordaban al metal, algo que podía controlar, y eso le daba seguridad en sí mismo. Él era Eustass _Capitán_ Kid, temido en los cuatro mares y el Grand Line, y no podía mostrar debilidad ante nadie.

–E-Estoy flotando… –dijo el pelirrojo casi en un susurro completamente anonadado. La sensación era extraña, pues sentía su cuerpo hundirse hacia el fondo, pero algo en su interior le empujaba hacia la superficie.

–Voy a soltarte, Eustass-ya –Kid le miró más asustado de lo que hubiese querido mostrar–. Vas a seguir flotando, no te asustes –y el moreno le guiñó un ojo.

Tímidamente, el pelirrojo se separó del agarre y comenzó a mover los brazos como hacía Trafalgar, arriba y abajo dentro del agua, impulsándose. Y sorprendentemente, no se hundía. Joder, estaba nadando. ¡Estaba nadando! Desde que se comió esa Fruta del Diablo de pequeño había perdido toda esperanza de nadar. No era algo que le quitase el sueño, pero una parte de él se encogía al pensar que moriría sin saber lo que sientes al nadar. De repente, Law se sumergió y apareció detrás del pelirrojo, haciendo que se enfureciese.

–¡Estate quieto, joder! –gritaba el pelirrojo mientras agitaba sus brazos, nervioso.

–Eustass-ya, no pasa nada –sonrió el moreno, y se acercó peligrosamente al pirata. Sus ojos reflejaban el ansia que mostraban los cazadores cuando tenían delante de sus narices a su presa. Y esa presa era un enorme y suculento pelirrojo. Los ambarinos ojos de Kid se posaron en los grises de Law, y se quedó paralizado, prendado de la luz que despedían, del destello furioso, del flagrante calor y ardiente pasión que emanaban–. Incluso puedes levantarme…

Y con un rápido movimiento, Law enredó sus brazos al cuello de Kid. Ambos notaban la respiración del otro, el agitado vaivén de pecho, la sangre recorriendo desenfrenada cada recoveco de su cuerpo, el desbocado corazón que latía al unísono. Law ronroneó suavemente y, con una sensual mirada, besó a Kid. Un beso suave pero intenso, pasional. Cuando se separaron, Kid agarró de la espalda al moreno y lo atrajo hacia sí, haciendo que éste enredase sus piernas a la cintura del pirata, y sin dudarlo ni un segundo, se abalanzó sobre su boca.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo... Love time?


	13. XIII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things get dirty...

Eustass Kid y Trafalgar Law se besaban con pasión. El moreno estaba bien sujeto al pelirrojo, apresándolo con brazos y piernas, mientras que el pirata agarraba con furia la espalda del sacerdote para acercarlo lo más posible a su cuerpo. Ambos movían frenéticamente sus lenguas, uniendo sus salivas y bebiéndose el alma del otro. Kid nunca había sentido tantas ganas de besar a alguien como las que tenía en ese momento; Law no recordaba desear tanto a alguien como a aquel hombre.

Su cuerpo musculoso, sus enormes manos, sus finos labios, su llamativo cabello, sus ambarinos ojos, su carácter furibundo, sus malas maneras, su rabia contenida, su espíritu salvaje, su ruda voz, su aroma masculino… Todo de él le encantaba. Se había prendado de aquel hombre en unos segundos, y ahora que lo estaba probando, sus sentimientos hacia él se reafirmaban.

Había estado con infinidad de hombres, pero ninguno le atraía tanto como el pelirrojo. El sacerdote no comprendía muy bien por qué, pero el pirata tenía un extraño magnetismo que lo conducía una y otra vez a sus brazos, aunque no quisiera. Y ahora que estaba entre esos fornidos brazos, Law no pensaba soltarse nunca. Ese hombre era suyo y de nadie más.

Se separaron cuando la necesidad de aire se hizo apremiante. Trafalgar ladeó la cabeza y hundió su nariz sobre los pelirrojos cabellos de Kid, que no estaban peinados de la habitual forma hacia arriba y graciosamente desordenados, sino que ahora, completamente empapados, estaban repeinados hacia atrás como si de un hombre rico se tratase.

Por su parte, Kid deslizó su boca por el cuello del moreno y le propinó un notorio mordisco. Law gimió cortadamente de dolor y de placer. Estaba claro que ese hombre era una bestia, y como tal le había hecho daño, pero también le había marcado indicándole al resto que le pertenecía. Y la idea de encontrarse encadenado como un perro a la cama del pelirrojo excitaba a Law sobremanera.

–Vamos a la orilla –gruñó Kid al oído de Law. Se estaba cansando de nadar y sostener al moreno, que en el agua no pesaba nada, pero sus brazos le empujaban hacia abajo y el agua le salpicaba la cara.

–Tengo un plan mejor, Eustass-ya –sonrió el sacerdote.

Trafalgar se separó unos centímetros del pelirrojo y le miró intensamente. Kid se sintió incómodo, y le regaló un pérfido bufido. El moreno sonrió ladinamente y, con un movimiento de mano, una esfera azul los rodeó. Antes de que pudiera preguntar nada, el pirata escuchó un “Room” proveniente de su compañero y en un suspiro ambos cayeron sobre la cama del mayor. Kid aterrizó cual largo era sobre el colchón, y Law, como seguía agarrado a él, descansó su cuerpo sobre el del pelirrojo y en un rápido movimiento se sentó a horcajadas sobre él.

–¿¡Pero qué cojones has hecho!? –preguntó el pirata bastante alterado. No comprendía nada de lo que acababa de suceder.

–Tranquilo, Eustass-ya, sólo nos hemos transportado a mi habitación –respondió el sacerdote calmado con su característica voz melodiosa y sensual. Con sus finos dedos recorrió el pecho del pelirrojo pausadamente, disfrutando con cada poro de piel, deleitándose con el placer que le producía ese hombre. Como un tigre peligroso, se acercó al oído del menor y susurró–. ¿Por dónde íbamos?

Trafalgar comenzó a besar con cariño el ancho cuello del pelirrojo, que no dudó en emitir un extraño gemido. Estaba molesto, quería saber qué clase de poderes tenía aquel hombre. Agarró al moreno de la cintura y lo empujó al colchón, colocándose encima de él y ejerciendo presión con su pecho para que no se moviese.

–Explícame qué has hecho –dijo Kid bastante serio. Sus ojos se clavaban en los de Trafalgar como hierros ardientes, pero ver a su hombre tan enfadado sólo le encendía aún más. Hasta le parecía gracioso, ver cómo se marcaban las venas de su frente le divertía.

–Como supongo que sabrás, yo también soy un usuario de la Fruta del Diablo –comenzó el sacerdote, relajado–. Puedo desmembrar a las personas, cortar las cosas en pedazos y transportarme dentro de una esfera.

El pelirrojo lo escrutó con la mirada, encontrándose con la estúpida y ladina sonrisa del mayor. Cómo odiaba esa forma suya de mirarle, de sonreírle, de hablarle con esa voz… Le ponía enfermo. ¿Quién cojones se creía para tratarle de esas maneras? Él era Eustass Kid, capitán de los Piratas de Kid, uno de los Once Supernovas, un hombre temible. No era un donnadie. Le lanzó una última mirada de desprecio y se dispuso a abandonar la habitación.

Law comprobó el cambio de humor del pelirrojo. ¿Se había molestado porque era más poderoso que él? No podía ser un hombre con un carácter tan infantil, no podía comportarse como un niño caprichoso que se creía el mejor sencillamente porque él _era_ el caprichoso. Él _era_ el mejor. Él _era_ el más poderoso. Y el razonamiento del moreno era correcto.

Al ver que Kid hacía mención de levantarse de la cama, Trafalgar lo agarró de un brazo y le obligó a girarse para que le mirara directamente a los ojos. Y eso mismo hizo el pelirrojo, mirarle directamente a los ojos. A esos gatunos ojos grises, esos orbes envueltos en unas enfermizas ojeras, esas pupilas que le descuartizaban el alma. ¿Cómo era posible que, con solo mirarle, Kid sintiese un agujero en su estómago, un huracán en su corazón, un tsunami en su cerebro? Si apenas se conocían. ¿Acaso lo había embrujado? ¿Es que ese beso en el lago estaba contaminado? ¿Sus labios estaban impregnados de veneno?

Law tiró con suavidad del brazo, y Kid volvió a sentarse en la cama, absorto en sus ojos. En sus preciosos ojos grises. El moreno sonrió para sí, sabía que nadie podía resistirse a su mirada. Cuando el pirata se sentó en el borde de la cama, Law entrelazó sus brazos con su cuello y le besó pasionalmente. No iba a dejar que se le escapase. No ese hombre. Kid recibió el beso aún atontado, pero le correspondió como pudo. Pasó sus manos por la cintura del otro y lo atrajo más hacia sí. Su lengua sabía tan bien, sus caricias eran tan placenteras, su cuerpo desprendía una fragancia tan atrayente.

–Eustass-ya, no te vayas… –susurró el moreno posando su vista sobre los ambarinos orbes del pelirrojo. Y éste atisbó una leve petición, un suplicio, una plegaria. ¿Cómo iba a decirle que no?–. Túmbate en la cama, Eustass-ya.

Y el nombrado obedeció sin oponer resistencia. Kid se recostó sobre los cómodos cojines azul marino con detalles dorados rellenos de plumas de oca, y dejó que el sacerdote se sentase a horcajadas encima de él. Lentamente, Trafalgar comenzó a besar el cuello del pelirrojo, pequeños besos por toda su blanca piel. El mayor se relamía de placer, aquel hombre sabía tan bien. Por su parte, Kid había cerrado los ojos y su respiración aumentaba por momentos, pero no emitía ningún gemido aún. No quería rendirse tan pronto, aunque sabía que acabaría cediendo ante ese hombre tatuado.

El pelirrojo rodeó al moreno con sus fornidos brazos y lo atrajo más hacia sí, juntando sus pechos, sintiendo su respiración levemente acelerada. El contacto con su piel hacía que su sangre se espesase, que le costase fluir por sus venas. Era una sensación agobiante, como su extraño (pero encandilador) perfume que lo asfixiaba. Kid creía estar perdiendo fuerza, como si su vida se le escapase al mínimo contacto con aquel misterioso hombre. ¿Qué extraña magia dominaba? ¿Acaso los dioses le habían cedido parte de su poder? Eustass no sabía responder a sus propios interrogantes, pero si se sentía así con sólo un fino roce de los labios del moreno por su cuello, ¿cómo sería follárselo? ¿Qué llegaría a notar?

Con todos estos pensamientos revolviéndole la cabeza, Kid agarró de su sedoso cabello moreno a Trafalgar y acercó su boca a la suya. Ya se había cansado de besos por el cuello, necesitaba sentir sus finos labios. Esos labios que le dedicaban ladinas y sugerentes sonrisas. Esos labios que guardaban una poderosa lengua que ahora se movía frenética por su boca. Se movía por su cavidad a sus anchas, él no iba a oponer resistencia. ¿Para qué, si ya había perdido?

Era mucho más placentero dejarse hacer y sentir la fogosidad de aquel sacerdote en todo su esplendor. ¿Con cuántos hombres habría estado? ¿Cientos? ¿Miles? A Eustass Kid le importaba más bien poco el pasado de Trafalgar Law, porque lo verdaderamente importante era que ahí y ahora estaba con él, haciéndole sentir cosas que nunca había sentido antes con unos únicos besos.

Sólo se separaban cuando los pulmones les suplicaban a gritos un poco de oxígeno. Aspiraban un par de veces, y volvían a besarse. Se mordían, se lamían, se devoraban mutuamente. Ambos tenían enterradas sus manos en el cabello del otro, todavía húmedo del remojón en el lago. ¿Quién le hubiese dicho a Law esa mañana, cuando se levantó, que acabaría bañándose con su preciado invitado? Desde luego que la Diosa le había concedido un magnífico regalo y por nada del mundo iba a desperdiciar esa oportunidad. Esa maravillosa mañana de primavera haría suyo a Eustass Kid y lo tendría para siempre a sus pies.

Las manos del moreno comenzaron a descender por el pecho del pelirrojo, acariciando con suavidad los trabajados músculos y la nívea piel del pirata. Sus manos continuaron bajando hasta que llegaron al vello púbico, color fuego también. Al notar los curiosos dedos de Trafalgar, Kid realizó un espasmo involuntario encogiendo el estómago con un leve temblor. Law le dedicó unas de sus sibilinas sonrisas tras separarse de sus labios y decidió mentalmente que ya era hora de entrar en materia.

Con la sonrisa instalada en sus labios, el moreno deslizó su experta y juguetona lengua por el cuello de Kid, continuando por su agitado pecho. Repartía besos a diestro y siniestro rozando con su boca cualquier recóndito lugar. Ese escultural cuerpo merecía ser tratado de esa manera. El moreno se detuvo en los pezones del pelirrojo, que le saludaban duros. Le reclamaban un poco de atención y Law, como educado caballero que era, no podía negarles esa petición.

Regalándole una intencionada mirada al dueño, Trafalgar pasó su lengua por el pezón izquierdo mientras acariciaba el derecho con sus largos dedos. Kid contrajo su cuerpo ante el inesperado movimiento del sacerdote, nunca le habían lamido en esa zona. Ante la graciosa reacción, Law introdujo el rosado botón en la boca y sorbió como si intentase sacar leche a la vez que estiraba con cuidado del otro. El pelirrojo no pudo evitar soltar un ronco gemido, pero cuando recuperó la cordura, se calló rápidamente muerto de vergüenza.

Satisfecho por haber conseguido que su hombre gozase, Trafalgar le dedicó una penetrante y lujuriosa mirada, pero como Kid no pudo aguantar los grises ojos del moreno, desvió su vista ruborizado hasta las orejas. Él no gemía cuando le hacían este tipo de cosas. Él gemía cuando follaba y la metía hasta el fondo, pero tampoco mucho. Era bueno en el arte del amor, si es que lo que hacía Kid se podía calificar como tal, pero no solía exteriorizarlo tanto como lo hacían sus parejas. Era un salvaje insaciable, pero lograba contenerse por el mero hecho de que era él quien mantenía el control de la situación en todo momento. Eran las mujeres quienes se retorcían de placer entre sus brazos, y no él entre los de aquel sacerdote.

Cuando succionó la sensible piel de los pezones, Law continuó descendiendo por los trabajados abdominales que parecían una tableta de dulce chocolate blanco. Besaba con mimo cada parcela de piel, pues estaba decidido a ser el mejor polvo que ese hombre hubiese tenido nunca. Ya se sabe, a los hombres se les conquista en la cama.

Cuando llegó a la zona peligrosa, el moreno le dedicó una gatuna mirada y una traviesa sonrisa, a las cuales Kid respondió con una silenciosa súplica contenida mientras se mordía el labio inferior y observaba fijamente al sacerdote. No iba a decir nada, no _quería_ decir nada porque su orgullo se lo impedía, pero deseaba tanto entrar en aquel tatuado cuerpo…

Law, que no perdía detalle de cada gesto que hacía el pelirrojo, percibió lo que sus ambarinos ojos le intentaban ocultar y con una lentitud calculada para desesperar al otro, agarró el miembro semi-erecto y comenzó a masturbarlo. Para sus adentros se llevó una decepción, creía haberle provocado más placer al pirata de lo que su cuerpo mostraba. Además, él hacía rato que estaba más que preparado y se lo había hecho saber al pelirrojo con notorios roces durante su frenético baile de lenguas.

Al notar la suave mano de Trafalgar en su miembro, Kid emitió un leve jadeo y rápidamente se puso a tono. Ese jodido sacerdote, apenas le había tocado ahí y ya estaba listo para empalar. El moreno sonrió complacido al contemplar en su máximo esplendor el pene de su hombre: era el más grande que jamás había visto, tan grueso y apetecible. Se humedeció los labios con la lengua y por un momento se dejó llevar por sus lujuriosos pensamientos, que le traían una y otra vez a la mente imágenes nada inocentes.

Masajeaba el erecto pene con parsimonia, llegando hasta arriba y hasta abajo por completo, haciendo presión con sus finos dedos. Y Kid jadeaba entrecortadamente, aguantándose las ganas. El calor era sofocante, se pegaba a sus cuerpos y les asfixiaba. Ambos estaban empapados en sudor y no habían comenzado siquiera. Antes de avanzar más, Trafalgar se levantó de la cama y cerró la ventana con las azules cortinas, logrando un ambiente ciertamente mágico, pues la habitación seguía teniendo luz por ser mediodía, pero ahora la luz era de un magnífico azul índigo.

–¿Qué haces? –inquirió el pelirrojo molesto. ¿Por qué cojones se había tenido que marchar de la cama para correr las cortinas? ¡Si la habitación ni siquiera tenía puerta! Los podían ver u oír perfectamente.

–Hay que crear ambiente, Eustass-ya –contestó el moreno mientras encendía unas tiras de incienso que había a los pies de una figura de madera policromada de una mujer. Kid la reconoció enseguida: era esa maldita diosa. Law hizo una pequeña reverencia enfrente de aquel improvisado altar y besó la cabeza de la estatua antes de volver con su hombre.

–Como pienses besarme después de achuchar a esa condenada diosa, te mato –dijo muy serio el pirata. Y no bromeaba.

–No pensaba besarte a ti –respondió con suficiencia el sacerdote-, sino a tu _compañero_... Se ve delicioso –y con una de sus sibilinas sonrisas que tan loco volvían al pirata, Trafalgar se abalanzó sobre su miembro.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Law se introdujo el miembro del pelirrojo hasta la mitad, que es hasta donde las mujeres con las que había estado el pirata podían metérselo. Pero el moreno tenía un as bajo la manga. Law lamía con ganas el pene, pero con parsimonia, al mismo ritmo que cuando lo masturbaba. No había dejado de hacerlo, movía su mano al compás de su boca recorriendo por completo el erecto pene. Quería llevar al límite a su hombre, ver hasta dónde podía llegar, hasta dónde someterle a esa deliciosa y lenta tortura.

Kid se retorcía de placer. Había enterrado la cara en sus manos para ocultar sus sonrojadas mejillas y morderse la lengua para no emitir ningún sonido. Pero era tarea complicada, Trafalgar era muy bueno en su trabajo. De hecho, para el pelirrojo era la mejor mamada que le habían hecho nunca. El menor sentía como su cuerpo comenzaba a actuar por cuenta propia a pesar de que su mente le repetía una y otra vez que guardase la compostura. Aquel jodido sacerdote le estaba llevando a su terreno, se estaba apoderando de él, haciéndole suyo. Maldito Trafalgar Law, ¿cómo le podía volver así de loco si apenas se conocían?

Aumentando la velocidad de su boca, el moreno succionaba con ansia. Primero lamía la parte inferior del pene, sorbiendo también parte de los testículos; cuando notaba que la zona estaba ya trabajada, absorbía y aspiraba el tronco del mismo, como si quisiese marcar un cuello con notorios chupetones; luego se centraba en el glande del pelirrojo, intentando meter la punta de su lengua por el agujero que coronaba el miembro y, como no podía, mamaba con ganas el capullo; por último, se introducía toda la polla en la boca y la engullía con fuerza.

Y es que ese era el as bajo la manga de Law. Desde que la Diosa le seleccionó como Sumo Sacerdote a sus 16 años, numerosos maestros y maestras le habían educado en el arte del amor y del placer. Pronto había descubierto que prefería más la compañía de hombres y, además, _ser_ la mujer. Para que la isla prosperase, el Sumo Sacerdote debía estar contento, pues si él lo estaba, los dioses también. ¿Y qué mejor forma de estar contento que mediante el goce carnal? Y entre sus muchas técnicas se encontraba la práctica de sexo oral, que había perfeccionado hasta límites insospechados.

Decidido a llevar a su hombre al séptimo cielo, Trafalgar tragó por completo el enorme pene del pelirrojo. Sus arduas clases le habían enseñado a mantener en la garganta un miembro de tal envergadura sin que le produjera arcadas, además de metérselo correctamente por el esófago para que el pene no chocase con las paredes de su faringe y poder engullir totalmente miembros de considerable tamaño.

Cuando Kid sintió que su pene entraba por completo en la boca del sacerdote, no pudo evitar abrir los ojos, asombrado, y erguirse sobre sus codos de malas maneras. Y lo que vio le provocó un derrame cerebral. Allí estaba Trafalgar Law rozando con la punta de su nariz el pelirrojo vello púbico del pirata mientras contraía con fuerza su boca y asfixiaba el erecto órgano. Cuando éste notó que su hombre se movía, le lanzó una lujuriosa mirada cargada de placer y vicio. ¿Cómo podía existir alguien con tanto magnetismo, con tanta sensualidad?

Eustass sintió desfallecer y sus ojos se entrecerraron levemente, dejándolos en blanco mientras de su garganta se escapaba un profundo y ronco gemido. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo desde la punta de los dedos del pie hasta el mechón más largo de su cabello, y su líquido preseminal salió directo hacia la garganta de Trafalgar.

El moreno sonrió para sus adentros y se quedó extasiado viendo como su hombre se descontrolaba, pero la cosa no iba a acabar ahí. Deslizó con suavidad su boca hacia arriba ante la atenta vista del pelirrojo, incapaz de apartar sus ambarinos ojos de los grisáceos del sacerdote. Sus miradas se cruzaron y Kid se perdió en la inmensidad de ese océano de metal. Estaba completamente abrumado.

–Eustass-ya está satisfecho –ronroneó el mayor mientras lamía el palpitante miembro del pirara como si fuese un helado–. Pero yo también quiero jugar…

Dejando al pelirrojo paralizado por el placer, Law se encaminó hacia una estrecha estantería de madera en el cuarto de baño. Abrió una caja de marfil profusamente decorada con motivos vegetales y sacó un vibrador de plástico con forma de pene, el cual embadurnó con un gel transparente contenido en un pequeño frasco de cristal.

–¿De dónde cojones has sacado eso? –preguntó Kid extrañado. Observaba curioso al sacerdote desde la cama habiendo podido recobrar un poco de cordura sintiendo como la sangre le llegaba al cerebro.

–Soy el Sumo Sacerdote, Eustass-ya, puedo conseguir lo que quiera –sonrió el moreno mientras se acercaba con paso melodioso a la alcoba.

Sus ojos escrutaron el perfecto cuerpo del pirata envuelto entre sus sedosas sábanas y cojines, saludándolo con su enorme y palpitante miembro. ¿Cómo podía existir un hombre así y por qué no lo había descubierto antes?

Trafalgar le regaló un dulce beso antes de indicarle silenciosamente que cambiase la posición. Tirando de uno de sus brazos, Law colocó a Kid sentado sobre los cojines y haciendo que apoyase la espalda sobre el cabecero policromado de madera. Él se colocó a cuatro patas a su lado encarando su delicioso miembro que ya deseaba metérselo a la boca de nuevo.

–Por favor, Eustass-ya, sé gentil –suplicó el mayor socarronamente mientras agarraba una mano del pelirrojo y le cedía el vibrador, conduciéndola hacia su entrada–. Hace mucho que no…

–Seguro… –sonrió el pelirrojo, mirando embobado el rostro sonrojado y lujurioso del moreno.

Éste le respondió con una de sus gatunas sonrisas y comenzó de nuevo a lamer el pene de su compañero como si de un helado se tratase. Algo en el interior de Kid se revolvió, y sin saber muy bien por qué, introdujo uno de sus dedos en la entrada de Trafalgar. Su mano se había llenado de lubricante al sujetar el miembro de plástico, y por un momento se sintió fuera de lugar, descolocado, sin saber qué hacer.

Pero una fuerza extraña le impulsó a probar el cuerpo de aquel maldito hombre que le estaba llevando al Paraíso con sus caricias y lametones. Law dio un leve respingo al sentir un dedo en su interior, y encaró al pelirrojo todavía con su pene en la boca. Sus ambarinos ojos estaban puestos en él, pero no le miraban, su vista estaba perdida. Sus alargadas pupilas se clavaban en las suyas, pero aquel hombre estaba muy lejos de allí. El moreno sonrió para sus adentros, su hombre ya era _suyo_.

Law giró su cabeza y miró la pequeña estatua de la diosa Ishtar. El incienso se quemaba con rapidez, inundando la habitación con su característico aroma. Las flores secas que había en un cuenco de barro a los pies de la figurita de madera habían renacido y mostraban sus llamativos colores. El ambiente era tortuoso, un calor asfixiante, una extraña luz azul y un potente aroma, pero para Law era perfecto. La Diosa había escuchado sus plegarias. Con un suave movimiento de cabeza hacia abajo, el sacerdote agradeció en silencio a la estatua la magnífica oportunidad que le estaba brindando. La Diosa había preparado el terreno, y ahora le tocaba a él rematar la faena. Eustass Kid iba a ser suyo para siempre.

–Eustass-ya, así no me divierto –se quejó el mayor mostrando un gracioso mohín. El pelirrojo captó el mensaje no porque su cerebro funcionase, sino porque su cuerpo se lo pedía a gritos. Introdujo un segundo dedo–. Mucho mejor, pero no es suficiente… Quiero más, Eustass-ya…

Una fuerza desconocida empujó a Kid a agarrar el vibrador de plástico y a introducirlo en el interior del moreno sin contemplaciones. El miembro de plástico entró sin problemas, y Law emitió un agudo gemido de placer. La saliva que había acumulado en su boca al succionar el pene del pelirrojo se escapó por sus comisuras y se escurrió por su barbilla y su cuello, aunque algunos hilos mojaron el prepucio del pirata, pues la cara del sacerdote y el pene del pelirrojo estaban pegados. Algo en el interior de Kid se revolvió al ver esa imagen, al ver a Trafalgar Law jadeando de esa forma y sucumbiendo al placer. Placer que en parte le estaba produciendo él.

Pronto comenzó a mover el miembro de plástico, introduciéndolo en su totalidad en el interior del moreno, que gemía sonoramente. Sin saber muy bien por qué, Kid se ruborizó levemente cuando sus ojos se cruzaron, cuando percibió el brillo de placer que emanaban esos preciosos orbes grisáceos.

Una extraña voz femenina que conocía muy bien, pero que en ese momento no supo reconocer, apareció en su cabeza susurrándole repetidas veces que lo hiciese suyo, que se dejase de tonterías y le penetrase de una buena vez. Una parte de Kid quería hacerlo, se moría por hacerlo, pero otra disfrutaba enormemente viendo al sacerdote en aquella situación, retorciéndose de placer mientras era empalado por un trozo de plástico. Le tenía a su merced para hacer lo que quisiera con él. Era _suyo_.

Trafalgar gemía sin cortarse ante las certeras estocadas del pelirrojo. En el fondo sabía que aquel hombre no podía ser malo en el sexo siendo un fuera de serie como era. Pero aún no podía probarlo, tenía que llevar a su hombre al límite, que suplicase por poseer su cuerpo. Law agarraba con fuerza el miembro del pirata y lo presionaba, como queriendo reventarlo.

Cuando el calor lo abrumaba, el moreno se introducía el pene en la boca e intentaba acallar sus gemidos, pero con eso sólo conseguía que Kid le agarrase del caballo y moviese su cabeza para que engullese con ganas y le penetraba más rápido. “Joder, cómo estoy disfrutando” pensaron ambos a la vez.

En un momento dado, Kid consiguió rozar un punto en el interior de Trafalgar que le hizo enloquecer de placer. El mayor soltó la polla que tenía en la boca para gemir con fuerza y encarar a su hombre. Uno de los consejos que le habían enseñado de pequeño era que la expresión facial era muy importante. Law sabía que, mostrando su cara en esos momentos, al menor acabaría por engatusarlo por completo.

Sus ojos se posaron en los ambarinos de Kid, y le dedicaron una mirada de sorpresa, pero también de súplica para que no parase. Sus mejillas sonrojadas le decían que su cuerpo ardía de pasión. Sus húmedos labios eran la prueba de que estaba disfrutando de lo lindo. Y Kid no pudo contenerse más. Sacó con fuerza el vibrador y lo tiró al suelo mientras con su otra mano acercaba la cabeza del sacerdote para besarlo con ansia. Necesitaba sentir su experta lengua.

Trafalgar sonrió para sus adentros y aceptó el beso gustoso. Ya estaba hecho. Ya era totalmente suyo. Ahí estaba, el gran Eustass _Capitán_ Kid suplicándole (a su manera) un poco de amor, un pedacito de placer que su cuerpo podía regalarle. Kid se recostó sobre la cama hundiendo su cabeza en los cojines de plumas, arrastrando consigo a Law, que seguía besándole. Por nada del mundo soltaría esos labios. Las grandes manos del pelirrojo recorrían con vicio la espalda del moreno causándole leves escalofríos y alguna que otra cosquilla. Por su parte, Trafalgar se agarraba al cuello del pirata y con su pierna acariciaba el erecto miembro del menor, consiguiendo que jadease roncamente.

–Eustass-ya, déjame hacerlo a mí –susurró el mayor sensualmente mientras se sentaba a horcajadas sobre su hombre–. Sólo quiero que te relajes y disfrutes.

Acarició su cuadriculada mandíbula con sus finos dedos mirándole intensamente. Los ambarinos ojos del menor se perdieron en los suyos, señal inequívoca que aceptaba sin rechistar la sugerencia del mayor. El sacerdote ronroneó como un gato y agarró con cuidado el erecto miembro del pelirrojo. Se lo introdujo despacio, primero el glande haciendo que su dueño gimiese pesadamente, y continuó descendiendo hasta introducirse al completo el enorme pene, gimiendo él entrecortadamente.

Una ola de calor como nunca antes sentida invadió a Kid al notar que su polla estaba enteramente dentro de Trafalgar. Pocas veces la había podido meter hasta el fondo. Con lo que le gustaba… Colocó sus manos sobre la cintura del sacerdote y comenzó a moverlo, pero éste le apartó las manos y se las llevó detrás de su pelirroja cabellera. Sus labios se acercaron peligrosamente, y Law le sacó la lengua graciosamente para provocarle, haciendo que el pirata cayese en la trampa y abriese su boca mostrando su blanca dentadura para intentar cazarla. Law se dejó atrapar y se perdieron en un profundo beso mientras sus manos se entrelazaban tiernamente.

–He dicho que me encargo de todo, Eustass-ya –le recordó el moreno con sorna.

Y comenzó a moverse lentamente, siguiendo un ritmo silencioso que, sin embargo, ambos tenían en sus mentes. Un ritmo al que pronto se le acoplaron jadeos y respiraciones agitadas, también miradas de lujuria y pasión contenida. Kid no pudo dejar quietas sus manos y las colocó sobre los muslos del moreno. No podía aguantarse las ganas de tocar una piel como la suya, tan dulce y tan amarga a la vez, tan mágica. Pero Trafalgar entrelazó sus manos con las de su hombre y las utilizó para impulsarse y mantener perfectamente el equilibrio.

Sus rodillas comenzaban a molestarle, así que cambió de posición y ahora se sentó en cuclillas. Con su peso recayendo sobre sus pies, podía moverse con más rapidez y fuerza, así que lo hizo. Aumentando el ritmo se aumentaban también los gemidos de ambos, unos roncos de animal y otros finos y melódicos. Y a los dos les encantaban los jadeos del otro. Eustass disfrutaba de lo lindo con la sensual voz del sacerdote, esa horrible voz que odiaba pero que por una extraña y desconocida razón ahora le volvía loco; Trafalgar adoraba los profundos y fuertes gemidos de su hombre, gemidos de bestia, de animal en celo.

Kid se sentía perdido en la inmensidad metálica que eran los ojos de Trafalgar. Ese océano de placer, ese manto gris cálido y frío a la vez. La fina película acuosa que tenían le decía al pelirrojo que el moreno quería más, sus sonrojadas mejillas le decían que quería más, su lengua que a veces se dejaba ver cuando abría demasiado la boca le decía que quería más, su saliva escurriéndose por su cuello le decía que quería más.

Pero él estaba tan abrumado por el placer que ese sacerdote le provocaba, que se veía incapaz de mover un músculo. Él no era de los que se quedaban quietos, al contrario, era un animal sediento de sexo. Pero ese sacerdote le estaba tratando de tal manera, estaba gozando de tal manera, que se veía incapaz de moverse. Una parte de su cabeza la gritaba que balancease sus caderas, pero ni eso podía hacer. Allí estaba el gran Eustass Kid inmerso en el placer de aquel misterioso hombre.

Law aumentó el ritmo de sus caderas, que ahora se balanceaban frenéticas de arriba abajo y en círculos. Había apoyado una de sus manos en el fornido pecho de su amante, y otra en una de sus musculosas piernas para impulsarse mucho mejor. Sentía el palpitante miembro del pelirrojo en todo su esplendor, sentía como se abría camino en su interior llegando hasta ese rincón que pocos conocían y lo volvía tan loco. Desde que Kid había conseguido rozar su próstata con el vibrador de plástico, una y otra vez repetía la acción. Técnicamente era él mismo quien se follaba puesto que el pelirrojo no se movía, pero si no fuera por ese enorme miembro chorreante que tenía dentro no gozaría tanto como estaba haciendo.

Además, Kid no apartaba su vista del moreno. Sus ambarinos y penetrantes ojos hacía rato que se habían perdido en la inmensidad del océano del placer que era el cuerpo del sacerdote, hacía rato que su respiración agitada se notaba en su musculoso pecho, hacía rato que sus sudorosos cabellos de fuego se pegaban a su nívea frente, hacía rato que sus roncos gemidos acompañaban a los de Law e inundaban la habitación. Hacía rato que estaba disfrutando como nunca.

–Traf… Traf –pudo susurrar el pelirrojo. Pero era incapaz de pronunciar su nombre.

El pelirrojo estaba sumido en un placer hasta entonces desconocido. Oleadas de calor le invadían en cuerpo y lo descontrolaban, pero también le impedían moverse. Su cuerpo reaccionaba por cuenta propia, sintiendo aquel glorioso momento. Ese sacerdote le estaba conduciendo a un mundo nuevo, estaba entrando en el verdadero Paraíso. El moreno movía sus caderas con agilidad y rapidez, pero a la vez logrando acertar en los puntos indicados para sumirlos a ambos en una espiral de gozo sin fin. Trafalgar aumentó más aún el ritmo, sabiendo que estaba cerca.

Kid jadeó con fuerza como una bestia, como solo él podía hacer, ante la nueva oleada de placer y calor que recorría su entrepierna. Ya no aguantaba más, el semen amenazaba con salir de su polla y llenar el interior de aquel misterioso sacerdote. Pero de su boca no salía palabra alguna, sólo jadeos y gemidos.

El pirata desvió su vista hacia los labios del moreno, esos carnosos y húmedos labios que eran incapaces de contener la saliva que producía su dueño ante el placer que estaba sintiendo. Esos malditos labios sabían tan bien. Sin contener sus ganas por probarlos, Kid agarró del brazo que tenía Trafalgar en su pecho y tiró hacia sí, recibiéndole con una boca de lobo bien abierta y una juguetona lengua dispuesta a recorrer todo el interior del moreno.

El inesperado movimiento pilló por sorpresa a Law, y al verse obligado a inclinarse hacia delante, el miembro del pelirrojo se deslizó por toda su cavidad rozando intensamente su próstata durante varios segundos. El moreno no pudo contenerse y se corrió sobre los agitados pechos de ambos amantes. Un sonoro gemido se disponía a salir de su garganta, pero la boca y la lengua de Kid acallaron cualquier sonido, juntando sus labios en un pasional beso.

Kid sintió como el interior del sacerdote le llamaba, le tragaba, le engullía con espasmos y contracciones en su entrada. Era una sensación indescriptible, horriblemente placentera, y no pudo contenerse más, esparciendo su líquida semilla dentro del mayor. Con su mano libre presionó los cabellos de su amante para hacer más fuerza en el beso, haciendo que su lengua llegase hasta la campanilla del otro. Cuando se separaron, los gemidos que ambos habían dejado morir en sus labios se sintieron libres y armonizaron el ambiente.

Trafalgar se dejó recostar sobre el fornido pecho del pelirrojo, subiendo y bajando ante la frenética respiración de su amante, aunque la suya también estaba agitada. Notaba como el semen se escurría por su entrada y se excitó sobremanera, pero necesitaba un momento de relajación para comenzar otra ronda de sexo desenfrenado. Y parecía que su hombre también. Kid luchaba por sobrevivir ante el sofocante y asfixiante calor de la habitación y el suyo propio que emanaba su cuerpo, además de buscar un poco de aire fresco que no estuviese contaminado de incienso y perfume. Ese maldito perfume de ese maldito hombre.

El moreno se revolvió como un gato y levantó sus caderas para sacarse el miembro todavía erecto del pelirrojo. Éste lo miró molesto, la sensación de estar ahí dentro era deliciosa. El mayor le contestó con una graciosa sonrisa y le besó con ganas.

–No te enfades, Eustass-ya –comenzó–. Puedes repetir las veces que quieras.

Law se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al servicio para preparase un relajante baño. Kid se quedó embobado mirando el esbelto pero fibroso cuerpo del tatuado, y sonrió son saber muy bien por qué cuando vio como su semen se escurría por la pierna de éste. Le había marcado, y eso le producía una extraña satisfacción: se sentía como el macho alfa de una manada, pero en este caso, su única manada era el moreno. Y no necesitaba a nadie más.

–¿Y la ropa? –preguntó el pelirrojo irguiéndose–. Se ha quedado en la cascada.

–No hay de qué preocuparse –sonrió el moreno acariciando el agua fresca que salía del grifo de oro–. Luego mandaré a alguien a por ella.

–¿Y qué cojones me pongo hasta entonces? –inquirió el pirata algo molesto–. No tengo nada más.

–Si quieres mi opinión… Creo que estás mejor sin nada encima, Eustass-ya –le guiñó un ojo paseando su lengua por el labio superior. Kid se sonrojó levemente y apartó la cara, incómodo, para que el sacerdote no le viera–. Si fuese tú, no saldría de palacio en lo que queda de día –propuso el moreno. En el fondo quería tenerlo controlado, y más ahora que habían podido intimar–. Tu amigo seguro que se ha despertado ya, deberías visitarle, Eustass-ya.

El menor le miró con un deje de fastidio en los ojos, ¿quién se creía para darle órdenes? Pero en parte tenía razón. No iba a salir del palacio porque no tenía ropa, y debería ir a ver a Killer para tranquilizarse un poco. Estar con aquel hombre tatuado le turbaba de una manera inexplicable. Y sabía que, si permanecía allí mucho tiempo, viendo como el sacerdote sumergía su delicioso cuerpo en el agua y se frotaba con sales y jabones perfumados, acabaría por caer de nuevo. Encima le dedicaba esas miradas tan lujuriosas y cargadas de deseo… Kid se maldijo internamente, ¿por qué había tenido que elegir un hombre así?

Con actitud arrogante, salió de la habitación sin decir palabra. Law sonrió al ver su ancha espalda mientras jugaba con el agua. Cuando el susodicho hubo desaparecido entre las cortinas de seda de la puerta, el moreno sentenció, seguro de sí mismo por pensar que llevaba las de ganar en este juego:

–¿Cuánto tiempo aguantarás sin venir a verme, Eustass-ya?


	14. XIV

Lo primero que hizo Kid antes de ir a ver a su segundo fue darse una ducha en su nueva habitación (ya que la inicial la había destrozado hace unos días y aún no estaba reparada) para limpiarse cualquier rastro de semen y líquido en general. Una parte de su cabeza no quería hacerlo, pues así perdería la esencia del moreno que seguía impregnada en su blanca piel. Su cuerpo aún guardaba el calor que le había embriagado hace unos minutos, el extravagante aroma que había reinado en la habitación. Pero, sobre todo, el pelirrojo no podía quitarse de encima esa mirada felina, esos ojos sibilinos que se le clavaban como dos cuchillas afiladas y le desgarraban el interior sin piedad alguna.

Esos orbes grises como el acero, como el metal que él mismo controlaba. Pero el hierro de sus ojos era imposible de domar. Eran unos ojos salvajes y fríos, como su dueño. Escasos minutos antes, Kid había sentido en todo su esplendor la calidez que ese magnético sacerdote era capaz de dar. Sí, esa era la palabra: magnetismo. Así es como se sentía cuando el moreno aparecía. Era absorbido por el hechicero con algún tipo de magia desconcertante para él, pero que sin duda existía puesto que no cabía otra explicación posible. Era un imán.

Una vez limpio y aseado, el pelirrojo se pasó por el cuarto de Killer para ver si se había despertado de una buena vez. En efecto, el rubio estaba tirado en el sofá a medio vestir fumando en pipa (sin el casco puesto, evidentemente). Kid aún no se acostumbraba a ver a su segundo de esta forma, fumando como un dignatario de la alta sociedad. Se había aficionado al tabaco hacía unos meses, y de vez en cuando fumaba “para relajarse”, palabras textuales del propio Killer. Aunque más relajado ya no se podía estar.

El pelirrojo se sentó en un sillón individual y el rubio se irguió esperando atento a que su capitán hablase. Estaba claro que quería contarle algo, y podía apostar su rubia cabellera a que tenía que ver con el sacerdote. Killer no se equivocaba, Kid había ido allí para relatarle lo sucedido esa misma mañana en la habitación del moreno.

Por supuesto que no contaría más de lo necesario, no le hablaría del sinuoso cuerpo del sacerdote, ni de sus brillantes ojos metálicos, ni de su lujuriosa lengua, ni de sus dulces gemidos, ni de que había disfrutado como nunca a pesar de haber estado extrañamente aturdido durante el sexo. Simplemente iba a pedirle su opinión, a fin de cuentas, era su segundo y su mejor amigo. Y estaba claro que tenía más conocimientos en cuanto a relaciones (en general) homosexuales se trataba.

Kid se sorprendió gratamente cuando Killer comenzó a aconsejarle jovial y tranquilo. Había olvidado que su segundo, aunque era igual de sanguinario que él, era más _amable_ y _comprensivo_. Y menos mal, porque él siempre actuaba por impulsos y necesitaba una voz que le recordase una y otra vez lo que era mejor o más conveniente hacer en cada situación. Killer era su conciencia, su razón, su lógica, pues él las había perdido mucho tiempo atrás.

Ambos acordaron que Kid debía pasar más tiempo con el sacerdote, y no limitarse únicamente al sexo, pues para enamorar a alguien se necesitan más cosas que un buen polvo. El pelirrojo había aceptado a regañadientes, pues no tenía ni puta idea de cómo ser más _cariñoso_ con el moreno. Si lo único que le rondaba la cabeza era cómo se lo iba a follar la próxima vez.

En el fondo, el rubio sabía que era algo casi imposible el que su capitán enamorase a ese sacerdote, pero todo podía pasar. Es decir, si se habían acostado y les había gustado, ¿no era eso un paso importantísimo para crear una relación? Eso es lo que le había pasado a él con Penguin. En realidad, había quedado prendado del pastorcillo nada más verlo en la fuente aquella mañana, pero una vez que había probado su cuerpo, no quería otro más. No creía estar enamorado porque desconocía ese sentimiento, pues nunca lo había estado, pero estaba más que seguro que quería pasar el resto de su vida junto a él. ¿Cómo no iba a estarlo? Con esa sonrisa tan dulce, con esos ojos negros tan hermosos, con ese cabello tan sedoso, con ese cuerpo tan delicado… Todo en él le gustaba. Pero no era amor, ¿no?

Killer ansiaba pasar más tiempo con su pequeño. Sólo se veían por las noches, y eso no era suficiente. Quería saber qué hacía por las mañanas, por las tardes, cuáles eran sus aficiones, si sabía cocinar o tenía que aprender, si sabía llevar una casa, si le gustaba la pasta como a él o prefería otra cosa, si había navegado alguna vez… Quería saber todo sobre él. Y ahora que Kid había encontrado una ocupación que atender, él podía ir a visitar a su joya de cabellos cobrizos cuando quisiera. Pero primero tenía que hablar con él, ¡y eso sería bastante complicado!

El resto de mañana pasó rápido, y pronto trajeron la comida. Los piratas se sorprendieron levemente al ver que el chico rubio de siempre no les llevaba las bandejas, sino la mujer peli-naranja de voz estridente y aguda. Aunque el menú seguía siendo exquisito. Antes de dejarles a solas, la muchacha avisó al pelirrojo de que un sastre acudiría esa tarde al palacio para hacerle un traje nuevo. Killer no pudo aguantarse y se rió por lo bajinis, sentenciando la situación con un “Parece que van a tomarte las medidas para la boda”. Kid se sonrojó hasta las orejas y farfulló una serie de insultos incomprensibles antes de ponerse a comer en escrupuloso silencio con la vena del cuello todavía haciéndose notar.

Después de comer, Kid hizo mención de ir a visitar al sacerdote, pero Killer le aseguró que debía esperar a la noche. La noche estaba hecha para los amantes, después de todo, como decía una vieja canción de su tierra. Y por alguna extraña razón, a ambos piratas les estaba entrando el sueño. No, no era por alguna extraña razón. Era por ese jodido clima tropical que te derretía como un hielo al sol. Estaban acostumbrados al calor, a fin de cuentas, eran del sur, pero ese tiempo podía con sus fuerzas.

Encima, las comilonas que tenían todos los días no ayudaban. Porque hasta a los más despiertos les entraba el sueño después de un buen menú. Y más con ese calor. Y más sabiendo que no hay nada que hacer. Salir a mitad de tarde a la calle era misión suicida, los rayos caían directamente y quemaban la tierra que sus pies pisaban (porque claro, esa isla no tenía ni para asfaltar el pavimento). Así que la mejor opción a todas luces era quedarse bien resguardado a la sombra y relativamente fresquito en palacio echando una siesta de una horita o así.

Los piratas hacían bien en protegerse del astro rey y descansar un poco hasta que la temperatura hubiese descendido varios grados. Eran unos recién llegados, pero habían aprendido muy bien el ritmo de vida que se llevaba en la isla. Los jornaleros se levantaban antes del amanecer y abrían sus negocios a primera hora, cuando el calor se lo permitía, hasta media mañana. Cuando el reloj de arena de palacio, colocado en la fachada principal del segundo piso, marcaba las doce, el pueblo se encerraba en sus casas a comer hasta las seis o las siete, dependiendo del día y de la intensidad con la que brillaba el sol. Al caer la tarde, se volvían a abrir los negocios hasta que las estrellas comenzaban a vislumbrarse en el cielo. Cuando el sol desaparecía por el oeste, las gentes de bien terminaban el día laboral y se encerraban en sus casas, pues la noche era territorio de proxenetas, ladrones y gentes de malvivir en general. Aunque eso de “malvivir” era un dicho, porque estaba claro que los más ricos de la ciudad abrían las puertas de sus negocios cuando la Osa Mayor dominaba el firmamento.

Hasta Trafalgar Law, el hombre más poderoso de toda Babilonia, descansaba unos momentos después de comer. Él no era mucho de dormir, pero todo humano necesita un mínimo de horas de sueño para poder funcionar. Salvo en ocasiones señaladas, su trabajo debía realizarse por la noche, aunque eso no impedía que el moreno madrugase la mayoría de días.

*****

Pero había un hombre que no dormía ese día. Más bien, no podía dormir, y eso que era la persona más dormilona del palacio y seguramente de la isla. Desde hacía días, Roronoa Zoro no podía conciliar el sueño, y sabía perfectamente el por qué. Era una persona reservada y tardaba más tiempo que el normal en coger confianzas con la gente, pero también era alguien orgulloso y trabajador, que no había parado de entrenarse día tras día para poder ser el mejor espadachín del mundo. En realidad, ya lo era, pero tenía que mantenerse en la cima.

Zoro era orgulloso en el sentido de que le gustaba mostrar sus habilidades y dejar a todo el mundo boquiabierto con su asombrosa capacidad con las espadas. No permitía que nadie le replicase ni que le diese órdenes. No por nada era el jefe de la Guardia Real, la persona con más poder en palacio después del Sumo Sacerdote.

¿Y qué podía ser aquello que mantenía en vilo al mejor espadachín del mundo? El peli-verde lo sabía muy bien. Jamás lo admitiría en público, pero para sus adentros no tenía ningún problema en afirmar que su sueño se veía turbado por un hombre. Un hombre que casualmente caminaba con paso ligero por el patio de palacio.

Zoro intentaba meditar en el primer jardín de palacio. Él no era natural de Babilonia, sino de una isla enorme a miles de leguas llamada Bhärat Ganaräjya. Huérfano desde que tenía uso de razón, Roronoa Zoro pronto entró en un templo de su ciudad, Kosama, para servir a los dioses (que no eran iguales a los de Babilonia) a pesar de que desde pequeño había creído que no existían. Pronto los monjes advirtieron su facilidad con la espada, y decidieron trasladarle a las montañas, al santuario del afamado guerrero Dracule Mihawk.

Bajo su protección, Zoro aprendió a utilizar la espada, a mover sus pies correctamente, a entrenar su cuerpo para conseguir su propósito. Con el paso del tiempo, Mihawk se convirtió en un verdadero padre. Pero conforme crecía, el peli-verde se daba cuenta de que, a pesar de que entrenase duramente día y noche, a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos, a pesar de todo su trabajo, jamás estaría al nivel de su maestro. Y ese sentimiento de decepción fue transformándose en desasosiego, y ya cuando se convirtió en adolescente, en frustración.

La envidia le corroía por dentro, le asfixiaba y llevaba su cabeza de pensamientos nada positivos. El joven sólo quería superar a su maestro, costase lo que costase. Quería ser admirado como él, vivir alejado del mundo, llevando un estilo de vida relajado pero desahogado, expandiendo su fama más allá del océano.

Por eso, una desapacible noche de invierno, al poco tiempo de haber cumplido los 17, Zoro conjuró a los dioses. Abandonó su habitación, la cual compartía con otros muchachos, y se postró frente a la estatua gigante de Kali, diosa de la destrucción. Unas ridículas antorchas iluminaban la enorme estancia, y el peli-verde sintió miedo al estar enfrente de la imagen de la diosa, una imagen temible para todo el mundo en la isla.

Kali era una mujer de piel azul, cabello largo hasta la cadera de un negro como el carbón y rizado, y ojos alargados y finos cual gato, igualmente negros. Como era costumbre, la diosa estaba representada siguiendo el canon institucional de la isla: la mujer, erguida por completo, descansaba uno de sus pies sobre el cuerpo inerte de un enemigo.

Tres de sus cuatro brazos extendidos portaban, respectivamente, un tridente de oro, una espada, la cabeza de un enemigo que chorreaba sangre, la cual se recogía en un cuenco también de oro que sujetaba con su cuarta mano. La diosa iba desnuda por completo si no fuese por una extraña falda hecha con brazos de hombres y un enorme collar de flores y cráneos que le tapaba el pecho. También portaba infinidad de pulseras, collares, brazaletes y anillos de oro y piedras preciosas.

Pero lo verdaderamente sobrecogedor era su rostro. Kali tenía su vista desviada hacia abajo, justamente donde se colocaban los fieles y donde se encontraba Zoro en esos momentos, con su boca abierta mostrando sus afilados colmillos y su lengua viperina. Su salvaje cabello estaba adornado con una enorme corona de oro, rubíes y perlas.

El espadachín se atrevió a mirar esos oscuros ojos de oxidiana y tragó saliva. Parecía que la estatua iba a saltar en un momento a otro y le iba a engullir. Una suave brisa surcó la habitación y los cabellos de la divinidad se movieron. Los cráneos también tintinearon levemente. Y es que, la estatua tenía cabellos de verdad cosidos entre sí, igual de verdaderos que los cráneos que colgaban de su cuello y los brazos que componían su falda.

Inconscientemente, Zoro se arrodilló ante la figura y comenzó a rezar. Cuando terminó con las oraciones, ofreció a la diosa unas palomas que había matado esa misma tarde y pidió su deseo. Suplicó y suplicó, hasta quedarse sin voz. Y sus plegarias fueron escuchadas.

De repente, los ojos de la diosa brillaron con fuerza e iluminaron las baldosas en las que estaba Zoro: le estaba mirando, y de verdad. Un ruido profundo, de piedras deslizándose por una colina, de tierra abriéndose, de un volcán en erupción, inundó la estancia y el peli-verde comenzó a temblar completamente asustado. Se levantó para correr y salir de allí, pero un ente etéreo como el aire y espeso, de color azulado, lo detuvo. Estaba allí. Kali estaba allí. El ente se desprendió de la estatua de piedra, unido a ésta en cadera hasta abajo, y se inclinó hacia el muchacho que permanecía inmóvil por miedo. Sonrió al espadachín, mostrándole su blanca dentadura con esos colmillos de bestia y esa larga y estrecha lengua.

–Mortal que te haces llamar Roronoa Zoro –habló la diosa, con una voz de ultratumba que retumbó por toda la estancia–, la diosa Kali ha oído tus plegarias y te concederá aquello que con tanto anhelo deseas.

Zoro se había quedado mudo. Su garganta estaba seca como un desierto, su sangre se había evaporado y por sus venas sólo corría aire, su cerebro y sus nervios no eran capaces de enviar una respuesta motora al resto del cuerpo. Estaba completamente abrumado. Él, que nunca había creído en los dioses, que concebía la religión como un sistema arcaico, tenía delante de sus narices a la diosa Kali ni más ni menos. La diosa de la destrucción, de los demonios, de los actos salvajes, del espíritu animal del hombre.

–Pero para que tus plegarias se cumplan… –continuó la diosa, sonriendo al sentir el miedo de su víctima. Los dioses se regocijaban cuando mostraban parte de su potencial, los humanos eran simples mortales condenados a adorarles y complacerles si no querían morir entre terribles sufrimientos–. La diosa Kali necesitará una ofrenda a la altura de tales deseos.

Un viento helador inundó la estancia y apagó las escasas antorchas de las paredes. Zoro, preso del pánico, se veía incapaz de hacer cualquier movimiento. Se arrepentía de haber deseado tal cosa, se arrepentía de haber despertado a tal monstruo. La diosa se inclinó más hacia el muchacho, y sus brillantes ojos negros le engulleron como una serpiente engullía un inofensivo ratón. El peli-verde se sintió desfallecer y perdió la consciencia.

Cuando despertó, aún era de noche. Estaba en el mismo sitio, delante de la estatua de Kali, con las luces alumbrando la estancia débilmente. Respiró profundamente y observó la estancia con detenimiento, comprobando que todo estaba en orden. Zoro intentó recobrar la compostura, pero algo líquido le mojaba los pies. Con cierto recelo, bajó su vista, y lo que vio le dejó muerto. A sus pies yacía su profesor de lucha, Dracule Mihawk, con la cabeza separada del cuerpo y el pecho abierto por completo dejando ver los intestinos y el corazón, arrancado de su sitio y colocado en un cuenco sobre el inerte cuerpo.

Zoro cayó al suelo de la sorpresa y se alejó torpemente del cadáver de su ahora ex-maestro. No podía respirar, su corazón latía con fuerza y amenazaba con salirse del pecho. Instintivamente, se llevó una de sus manos a esta zona y notó un enorme corte que le recorría todo el torso, todavía abierto y sangrando con fuerza.

El joven comenzó a gemir y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al no saber qué había pasado, ante el dolor que le azotaba el pecho rajado y ante el cuerpo muerto de su maestro, aquel que había sido su padre desde su infancia, quien le había educado, quien le había enseñado, quien le había convertido en un hombre de provecho.

De repente, el corazón del guerrero comenzó a derretirse en el cuenco y de la sangre emanaron tres pendientes de oro en forma de lágrima. Y Zoro comprendió al instante lo que había pasado allí. Sin esperar un segundo más, el peli-verde agarró los ensangrentados pendientes y salió del templo, del santuario y de la isla para no volver jamás.

Y allí estaba, Roronoa Zoro intentando meditar en el jardín del piso superior, pero su vista y su mente indudablemente estaban puestas en el muchacho rubio que caminaba por el patio con brío. El peli-verde se levantó de su postura de loto y, sin dudarlo ni un momento, entró en el palacio hacia el piso inferior.

Esperó escondido en las escaleras detrás de la pared hasta que el rubio entró en una habitación situada tras la sala del trono. Cuando éste atravesó la fina cortina de seda, el peli-verde se movió sigilosamente como un gato hasta colocarse en el marco de la puerta, mirando con cuidado para no ser descubierto.

Sanji se arrodilló ante la imagen de la diosa Ishtar y depositó una ofrenda de flores lilas a los pies de ésta. La estancia era una pequeña habitación con un pedestal en la pared del fondo, donde estaba la estatua de la Diosa Madre de pie sobre dos leonas y con los brazos extendidos. En una mano sujetaba un orbe de cristal, y en la otra, un cetro de oro. La corona sobre su cabeza era de marfil. Infinidad de velas y candelabros descansaban alrededor del altar, la única parte de la habitación que estaba iluminada. Las paredes estaban decoradas con mampostería de color tierra y detalles acuáticos en bronce, pero escasamente se veían por estar recubiertas de sábanas de seda de colores oscuros y pequeñas guirnaldas de flores y frutos.

El rubio, arrodillado enfrente del pedestal, comenzó a orar con la voz entrecortada al saberse incapaz de controlar sus sentimientos. Estaba destrozado. Quería morir allí mismo. ¿Cuántos días habían pasado? ¿Cinco? ¿Seis? Realmente apenas había pasado tiempo desde que el peli-verde le apartó de su vida, pero Sanji sentía que ya no podía más. Quería olvidarle para siempre. Quería salir de allí y no verle jamás. Quería comenzar de nuevo.

–Oh, diosa Ishtar –susurró el cocinero con un hilo de voz–, Madre de todas las madres, Diosa de todas las diosas, suplico clemencia… –hizo un pequeño descanso para coger fuerzas y continuar–. Mi corazón está roto por culpa de un hombre que no me corresponde… –unas lágrimas brotaron de sus orbes azules–. Por favor, Diosa Madre Ishtar, ayúdeme a olvidar. Se lo suplico.

Sanji no pudo contener el llanto por más tiempo y empezó a llorar desconsoladamente mientras repetía una y otra vez esta última frase. Su voz se perdía entre los ruidos de respiración agitada y contracciones de diafragma involuntarias, entre sus lágrimas que caían como ríos de agua salada, entre sus ágiles manos para la cocina, que ahora cubrían su rostro por vergüenza a mostrarse tan vulnerable delante de los dioses.

Zoro seguía tras el marco de la puerta atento a cualquier movimiento. Un calor que le consumía el pecho se adueñó de su cuerpo y apretó sus puños hasta dejarse los nudillos blancos. Era tan frustrante ver a Sanji así, de esa forma, destrozado por dentro y por fuera, deseando la muerte en vida. El peli-verde acercó su mano a la fina cortina de seda para apartarla y entrar en la habitación, pero una suave brisa apareció de ésta y sus pendientes tintinearon furiosos. Una punzada le surcó el corazón y salió corriendo de allí.

Sanji alzó la cabeza y miró el arco de la puerta porque había notado un ruido, una presencia. Pero allí no había nadie. Las cortinas descansaban tranquilas, no había rastro de movimiento. Por un momento sus sentidos le habían engañado y le habían hecho creer que Zoro estaba allí: había notado su presencia, había olido su aroma a vino y sudor. Pero allí no había nadie. Una ola de desasosiego le inundó y continuó suplicando a la diosa hasta que se hizo de noche.

*****

Noche en la que unos cuerpos se volvían a unir después de un corto pero tortuoso lapso de tiempo de una semana.

–Vamos… Dilo… –jadeó Doflamingo en el oído de su amante–. ¿A quién le perteneces?

–Ahh… D-Doflamingo… es m-mi dueño… –contestó el moreno entre gemidos. El nombrado sonrió cruelmente y ejerció menos presión en el cuello de Crocodile.

Las estocadas eran precisas y rápidas, el rubio no se andaba con medias tintas cuando de sexo se trataba. Una de sus manos sujetaba el cuello de Crocodile, mientras que otra aprisionaba su miembro palpitante que ya chorreaba líquido preseminal. El moreno, tumbado de lado en la cama y con las manos atadas a la espalda (el garfio se lo había quitado), no podía hacer más que gemir. Sabía de sobras que Doflamingo era extremadamente salvaje en sus relaciones, pero nunca había llegado a lastimarle. Siempre paraba cuando tenía que hacerlo, cuando el cuerpo de su amante no daba más de sí, cuando el placer se iba a convertir en dolor.

Sus cuerpos sudorosos se pegaban como lapas, sus corazones latían al mismo son, sus respiraciones agitadas se correspondían, sus miradas se buscaban y se encontraban… En definitiva, sus cuerpos se complementaban. Ninguno de los dos sentía lo que sentía cuando estaban con otros, ninguno de los dos había tenido relaciones tan placenteras como cuando empezaron a conocerse.

Ambos lo sabían, pero no lo expresaban con la frecuencia que lo podían hacer las parejas corrientes. No hacía falta, con solo mirarse ya conocían los pensamientos del otro. Su amor quedaba demostrado todas las noches. ¿Para qué más? Si no había necesidad de declarar su adoración por el otro, ¿para qué decirlo? Esos sentimientos se demostraban con hechos, no con palabras.

–N-No puedo… Más –acertó a decir el moreno mientras la saliva se escurría de su boca–. D-Deja que me corra… Doflamingo…

–Así no se piden las cosas, Croco-chan… –la voz del rubio estaba más calmada, pero igualmente estaba en el límite. Cuando su amante le comenzaba a suplicar, perdía la cordura–. ¿Cuáles son las palabras mágicas?

–P-Por favor… Doflamingo –el moreno se sabía el juego de memoria, y aún así le gustaba. No el hecho de ser maniatado como un juguete, pero sí saberse el único capaz de provocar tanta satisfacción al rubio de ojos violetas. Se sentía el dueño de su placer, su dios ardiente–. T-Te Lo… Ruego… Doflamingo… Ahhh…

–Eso está… Mejor –el susodicho sonrió y mordió el lóbulo de la oreja de su amante, el cual respondió con un gemido más sonoro, además de soltar su cuello.

Doflamingo aumentó el ritmo de las embestidas, masturbando igual de rápido a Crocodile, que se revolvía de placer bajo el cuerpo del menor. Su espalda se arqueó con fuerza mientras un escalofrío recorría todo su cuerpo. El moreno gimió como nunca y se corrió en la mano de su amante, manchando con su esperma las sábanas de la cama. Su entrada se contrajo por los espasmos del orgasmo y Doflamingo se corrió dentro de su hombre al sentir como ésta presionaba su pene. Para el rubio, era la mejor sensación del mundo. Notar como su amante se retorcía de placer, notar como su miembro era absorbido con furia por el cuerpo del moreno, notar como sólo él era capaz de proporcionarle tal éxtasis.

Salió del cuerpo del moreno y se recostó a su lado. No podía ver su cara porque éste seguía de lado, pero sabía que Crocodile estaba luchando por recobrar la postura. Era un hombre serio, reservado, incluso conservador en algunos aspectos. Y odiaba perder el control como lo hacía en sus entretenidas noches. Pero no podía evitarlo, lo que le hacía el rubio no lo había conseguido nadie. Doflamingo hinchó su pecho orgulloso y sonrió.

–¿Puedes desatarme las manos? –preguntó el moreno con su típica voz de hastío.

– _Fufufufu_ … Por supuesto, Croco-chan –el rubio obedeció divertido–. Pero aún no hemos terminado…

Y como si de un trapo se tratase, Doflamingo levantó a Crocodile de la cama, que no pudo más que abrir los ojos, perplejo, y sujetarse como pudo a su captor para no caerse. Se sentó en un sillón color crema de la habitación. Crocodile se sentó a horcajadas sobre él, pero dándole la espalda. Y antes de que pudiera replicar, el menor lo empaló de nuevo sólo con el glande. Un sordo gemido se escuchó por toda la estancia acompañado de una malévola risa. El miembro del rubio entró sin problemas, aún estaba erecto y el interior del moreno supuraba semen de su amante, que ayudó a lubricar la zona.

–¿Aún no estás satisfecho, Doffy? –habló Crocodile mientras se colocaba correctamente.

Dejó de apoyar su peso en las rodillas para hacerlo sobre los pies mientras se agarraba con su única mano al reposabrazos del sillón. Doflamingo le ayudó sosteniendo su cintura entre sus manos, moviéndola hacia abajo lentamente.

–Sabes que nunca estoy satisfecho cuando se trata de ti, Croco-chan –contestó el rubio haciendo presión hacia abajo, consiguiendo que su polla entrase por completo en el interior de su amante. Al sentir el enorme miembro del menor, el moreno gimió con fuerza y terminó de ponerse duro.

Crocodile abrió sus piernas todo lo que éstas le permitían, quedando completamente expuesto ante el espejo de cuerpo entero que tenían enfrente. Doflamingo lo colocó allí la primera vez expresamente para eso, le encantaba esa postura. Ver a su hombre sin tapujos y al descubierto con la cara sonrojada y su mirada perdida en el mundo del placer le ponía a mil. Pasó una de sus manos por debajo de una de las piernas del moreno y comenzó a acariciar sus testículos y la parte inferior de su pene mientras que con la otra ayudaba a que éste se moviese.

El ritmo era más lento que en el polvo anterior, pero igual de placentero. De hecho, a Doflamingo le encantaba “dejarse hacer” de vez en cuando. Aunque era verdad que lo hacían pocas veces, era una postura incómoda y complicada para Crocodile. Su cuerpo era fuerte, musculado, pero ya no era tan joven. Los años no pasaban en balde, y el mayor notaba como su cuerpo iba perdiendo fuerza a cada día que pasaba.

Se lo había confesado muchas veces a su pareja, era un temor que le rondaba la cabeza cuando empezaron a tener relaciones seriamente: tenía pánico del día en que Doflamingo lo desechase de su vida por ser inútil, inservible para darle placer. Pero el menor siempre le había contestado lo mismo: “Si algún día te dejo, mátame, porque habré perdido la cabeza totalmente”. Después de tantos años juntos, aquellos miedos habían quedado olvidados definitivamente.

El semen se escurría del interior de Crocodile y manchaba el abdomen de Doflamingo. Junto a los fuertes gemidos de ambos, se oía el chapoteo del líquido blanquecino, y eso excitaba sobremanera a los dos. Por un lado, a Doflamingo le encantaba ver a su hombre en situaciones tan embarazosas para él, haciendo cosas tan fogosas, desinhibiéndose por completo. Por otro lado, Crocodile sentía de pleno el palpitante miembro de su rubio en su cavidad, y por un momento, adoraba ser él quien diese placer y no al revés como sucedía siempre.

Sus caras reflejaban el placer que recorría sus cuerpos. Crocodile apenas podía abrir los ojos, con las mejillas completamente sonrojadas y su cabello empapado en sudor. Su boca, entreabierta, dejaba escapar los profundos jadeos y un fino hilo de saliva. Doflamingo estaba más calmado, pero ver a su hombre así le ponía cachondísimo. Su frente también estaba empapada en sudor, y no podía apartar la vista de aquel ángel con la cara cortada.

El rubio movió con rapidez su mano, masturbando con ansias el miembro supurante del moreno. Éste se retorcía de placer, sus piernas temblaban y le costaba mantener el equilibrio. Los temblores hacían que la entrada del mayor se dilatase y engullese con hambre el miembro del menor, llevándole al límite. Como su orgullo impedía que se corriese antes, Doflamingo ejerció más presión en la hombría de su compañero y lo masturbó lo más rápido que sus fuerzas le dejaban.

–Ahhhh… Dof-flamingo… Me c-corro… –gimió Crocodile–. Mmmmm… ¡Doflamingo!

–Vamos… Croco-chan… –susurró el rubio en su oído–. Córrete para mí…

Y como si de una orden se tratase, el mayor se corrió esparciendo su semilla por el suelo de la habitación. Sus extremidades no aguantaron el placer del orgasmo y acabó derrumbándose encima de Doflamingo. Al sentir su polla al completo en el interior del moreno, Doflamingo se corrió dentro de él, abrazando con fuerza el cuerpo agitado de su hombre. Crocodile se recostó hacia atrás dejándose caer, sintiendo el poderoso abrazo de Doflamingo.

–El primer polvo lo aguantas bien –susurró el rubio–, pero luego te corres enseguida.

–¡C-Cállate! –se quejó el moreno, ruborizado–. Sabes que no todo el mundo es un animal del sexo como tú.

Doflamingo se echó a reír, y liberó de entre sus brazos a su amado, que luchaba con dificultad por ponerse de pie. Cuando lo consiguió, todo el semen que había acumulado de esos dos revolcones se escurrió de su entrada, resbalando por su pierna. El rubio recogió un poco de la sustancia blanquecina con su dedo índice y la acercó a la boca del mayor. Éste lo miró con odio, pero terminó resignándose y se metió el dedo en la boca. El rubio sonrió satisfecho y le besó pasionalmente cuando hubo terminado de lamer su falange.

–¿Me vas a dejar dormir tranquilo de una vez? –preguntó Crocodile con una voz fría, aunque aún tenía la respiración levemente agitada.

– _Fufufufu_ … Por supuesto que no –con todas sus fuerzas, levantó al moreno y lo tumbó boca arriba en el escritorio de madera.

–Aquí no –se quejó el moreno–, vamos a destrozar los papeles de tu negocio.

–Me importan una mierda los putos papeles –inquirió Doflamingo–. He tenido que joderme una semana sin poder follarte por esos desgraciados hijos de puta. Así que esta noche me voy a encargar de saciar mi sed.

Y abriendo las piernas de Crocodile, Doflamingo le penetró de nuevo.

Crocodile se despertó con los rayos de sol que entraban por el balcón de la habitación. La luz era intensa, debía ser mitad de mañana. Giró su cara buscando a su amado, pero no estaba. Sabía que no estaría, pero aún así lo hacía inconscientemente. Doflamingo se levantaba antes del amanecer para atender sus negocios, pues las mercancías ilegales llegaban al puerto antes de que saliera el sol para que los guardias no se percatasen. Aunque, en el fondo, les daba igual, no iban a molestar al rubio porque era el verdadero dueño de la ciudad, el hombre que te podía encumbrar o arruinarte la vida con sólo un chasquido de dedos.

El moreno conocía perfectamente los turbios asuntos de su hombre, sabía que era un sádico y un sanguinario que traficaba con todo que cayese en sus manos sin importarle lo más mínimo, pero no le quedaba otra que resignarse. Si Doflamingo no hubiese aparecido en su vida, él seguiría el aquel burdel de poca monta siendo vejado y maltratado por cualquier hombre sin un ápice de compasión.

Desde pequeño había recorrido las calles de esta ciudad, había sabido moverse entre los peligrosos ambientes que la dominaban al caer el sol. Comenzando a robar desde que tenía razón de ser, y Crocodile fue abriéndose hueco entre las altas esferas de los delincuentes locales hasta convertirse en el cabecilla. Los ladrones de poca monta acudían a él en busca de protección, y si un grupo de insurgentes intentaba acabar con su imperio, Crocodile los aniquilaba sin dudar.

Pero un día, los dioses le dieron la espalda y fue capturado mientras intentaba robar en la mansión de un magnate del comercio. Como castigo se le amputó una de las manos, pero el desprecio social y la indiferencia con que le trataron después sus subordinados fue peor condena que haber pedido su mano. Perdió todos sus apoyos, y su imperio se derrumbó de la noche a la mañana. Sin casa y sin dinero, Crocodile no tuvo más opción que entrar a trabajar en un prostíbulo.

El moreno era un hombre apuesto, elegante, y en su profesión aquello era una ventaja. Pronto un proxeneta bastante conocido en la ciudad le hizo una oferta, y entró a trabajar para él. Crocodile pasó a vivir en el lupanar, viendo la luz del sol y el cielo escasas veces a la semana, sólo cuando salía a dar un pequeño paseo por las mañanas, cuando el calor no era tan asfixiante. Allí estuvo varios años, tratado como un juguete y maniatado por todos. Hasta que una noche, Doflamingo apareció.

El rubio no era natural de Babilonia, sino de Asiria, una isla cercana. Pero si querías ser alguien en esas tierras, debías vivir en Babilonia. Y Doflamingo ansiaba por encima de todo ser el jefe de la ciudad, ser respetado y temido en todos los rincones. La familia Donquixote era importante en Asiria, pero no en Babilonia. Así, el rubio tuvo que empezar desde abajo. Pero pronto llamó la atención de los cabecillas locales, y quisieron quitárselo de en medio. Sin embargo, Doflamingo era más astuto y más fuerte que todos ellos, y acabó con todos.

Una noche del 14 de abril, Doflamingo se pasó por uno de los burdeles de la ciudad. Y la Diosa quiso que fuese el burdel donde trabajaba Crocodile. Doflamingo quería aumentar sus negocios, y la prostitución era uno de las ocupaciones que más dinero movía, así que el rubio no quería quedarse sin su parte del pastel.

Esa noche, el moreno estaba apartado en una esquina del bar del local, había tenido una sesión de sexo nada placentero y sólo quería beber para olvidar. Pero olvidar cuatro años de servicio era complicado. Vestía una túnica púrpura con adornos florales en rojo y rosa palo, abierta hasta su ombligo dejando ver su trabajada constitución. Del cuello le colgaba una pequeña cadena de cobre con una piedra.

Cuando Doflamingo apareció por la puerta, Crocodile no pudo evitar mirarlo. El rubio vestía una extraña túnica blanca decorada con hilos de oro imitando el estampado de una cebra. De uno de sus hombros pendía una pequeña capa de piel de leopardo. Su cinturón de cuero combinaba con sus sandalias. Pero lo más curioso eran sus extrañas gafas rosas. El moreno adivinó enseguida que ese muchacho no era de allí, pues nadie en toda la ciudad vestía tan hortera. Era un muchacho joven, unos diez años más joven que él, pero esa sonrisa malévola le daba un aire adulto, presuntuoso, de rey.

Sin darle más importancia de la que tenía, Crocodile siguió bebiendo de su copa. Necesitaba un puro, pero con el sueldo que tenía apenas podía comprar uno por semana. Se miró la mano amputada. Él, con lo elegante que era y el porte que tenía, el gusto tan refinado del que hacía gala, tenía que llevar envuelto ese muñón en un paño negro para tapar su castigo.

Todas las noches se lamentaba de su mala suerte. La vida en Nínive no era fácil, y mucho menos para un tullido. La gente los menospreciaba, eran inútiles. Y todas las noches se lo recordaban mientras se lo follaban. Una lágrima hubiese brotado de sus oscuros ojos si su alma hubiera tenido fuerzas para llorar. Pero ya no tenía fuerzas para nada. A sus 32 años, Crocodile había tocado fondo, y desde luego que el resto de su vida no mejoraría en absoluto.

Doflamingo se sentó en una mesa rodeado de sus subordinados y comenzó a beber como un poseso. Su risa era estridente, de hiena, superponiéndose a todas las del establecimiento. Y de repente, sus violetas ojos se posaron en el moreno retirado en una esquina de la barra.

–¿Quién es ese hombre? –preguntó a uno de sus trabajadores.

-Es Crocodile. Hace años era el ladrón más respetado de toda la ciudad, pero fue descubierto y cayó en desgracia –contestó uno.

–He oído que le quitaron todas sus pertenencias y tuvo que verse obligado a trabajar aquí –añadió otro.

–¿Y os extraña? –intervino un tercero–. Le encantan las pollas. No he visto nunca a un hombre que se las trague como lo hace él. Se vuelve loco cuando te lo follas como un salvaje.

–Lo quiero –dijo Doflamingo, sonriendo pérfidamente–. Y lo quiero ahora.

Sus subordinados quedaron un poco perplejos, pero obedecieron sin rechistar. Los tres hombres se dirigieron al moreno, con el que intercambiaron unas palabras y lo escoltaron hasta su habitación. Como vivía en el burdel, tenía una habitación propia donde atender a sus clientes.

Cuando el moreno comenzó a caminar, Doflamingo vio su altura respetable, su cuerpo que se intuía musculado, pero lo que más le intrigó fue esa aura de superioridad, de poder. Parecía un rey a pesar de su pésima condición. Cuando sus subordinados volvieron, le indicaron la habitación en la que esperaba el mayor. El rubio se encaminó contento, la noche se acababa de poner interesante.

Crocodile pasó su mano por la cicatriz que adornaba su rostro. Aún recordaba cómo, llevando cuatro meses de relación, Doflamingo le había cortado la cara al enfadarse con él por no aceptar su oferta de dejar el trabajo y vivir de sus negocios. Y ahora habían pasado diez años, y su vida había cambiado por completo. No podía ser más feliz. No quería ser más feliz.

Se levantó con desgana y se dio una ducha, como todas las mañanas. Cuando bajó a la cocina, el desayuno ya le estaba esperando, preparado por las criadas, como todas las mañanas. No le gustaba comer solo, pero los negocios eran importantes para su hombre, y desde luego que él no iba a ser quien se interpusiera entre ellos.

Con Doflamingo había conseguido una vida de ensueño. Ni siquiera cuando era el ladrón más respetado de la ciudad vivía tan bien como lo hacía ahora. Le importaba muy poco que el dinero fuese negro, de procedencia más que cuestionable. Esa ciudad era cruel, y para sobrevivir sólo podías pelear como un león.

Cuando hubo terminado de desayunar, el mayor se dirigió al jardín. Le gustaba rodearse de flores y arbustos, de pájaros cantarines. Lo transportaban a un mundo nuevo, diferente. Su mente quedaba en blanco y no había nada: ni preocupaciones, ni miedos, ni dioses, ni peligros. Doflamingo era una persona hiperactiva, siempre demandaba atención, y Crocodile necesitaba su espacio vital para recobrar la paz interior que el rubio robaba.

En el jardín tenían unas plantas de marihuana que el moreno cuidaba con mimo. Tenían plantaciones dentro de la selva, lejos de los ojos curiosos y de los soldados, pero ese huerto era personal. Vendían esa marihuana a un precio más alto, era de mejor calidad, y sólo había un reducido número de personas que pudieran comprarla. Entre ellos estaba un rubio que, según le había comunicado una sirvienta, estaba esperando en el hall aguardando su dosis de hierba.

–Que pronto vienes, muchacho –saludó cortésmente Crocodile–. ¿Ya te acabaste el paquete de hierba que te di hace tres días?

–Así es, sir Crocodile –respondió Sanji, alicaído–. Necesito más marihuana.

–Lo que necesitas es un poco de cariño –le cortó el moreno–. ¿Las cosas no marchan bien con Zoro?

–Las cosas no marchan, a secas –dijo Sanji con voz queda–. Zoro… ya no quiere saber nada de mí.

–Tsk… –chasqueó el mayor–. Sanji, eres un buen chico. Y muy guapo, por cierto –el rubio se sonrojó levemente–. Conozco lo que se siente al estar en una relación tortuosa, y te aseguro que sales muy mal parado. Aprovecha ahora que aún puedes y aléjate de él.

–Eso es fácil decirlo… Pero mi corazón le pertenece –una lágrima comenzó a aflorar–. Sólo a él.

–Chiquillo, el tiempo todo lo cura –intentó animarle Crocodile mientras le extendía su paquete de hierba, el cual había traído una de las empleadas del hogar, y lo intercambiaba por una bolsa de monedas–. Pero si no puedes ahogar tus penas en alcohol, ni puedes rezar al dios Enlil para que el viento se lleve tu amargura, entrega tu alma a la diosa Ishtar y que ella te encuentre un nuevo amor.

–No puedo hacer eso –sonrió forzosamente el cocinero–. No puedo olvidarle.

–Todos podemos olvidar –le corrigió el moreno–. Conozco a un joven que te gustaría… Ha estado estos meses de viaje porque Doflamingo le encargó negocios importantes, pero ya está de vuelta. Es un chico de confianza, muy agradable y muy apuesto.

–¿Lo conozco? –preguntó Sanji, curioso.

–No lo creo, pero puedo presentártelo… Si quieres…

–¿C-Crees que es la mejor forma para que olvide… a Zoro? –Sanji dudaba, pero eran tan fuertes las ganas que tenía de borrar su imagen y su tacto de su persona que estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa.

–Por supuesto –contestó Crocodile tajantemente. El rubio lo miró temeroso, pero finalmente asintió sin decir palabra–. Mañana por la noche te prepararé una cita con él en el Paraíso.

El cocinero volvió a asentir sin estar seguro, después de todo sólo hacía una semana que Zoro había renunciado a él. Pero habían sido los siete días más horribles de toda su vida. Apenas podía centrarse, hacer sus tareas correctamente, pues siempre recaía y pensaba en el espadachín. Sentía sus manos lujuriosas recorriendo cada rincón de su cuerpo, su aliento en la nuca, oía sus roncos gemidos, veía su mirada penetrante. Y cuando Sanji experimentaba todo ese cúmulo de sensaciones, se derrumbaba y lloraba como un niño.

Encima, ya no le veía por palacio. El peli-verde había cambiado radicalmente sus horarios para no juntarse con él. Ya no comía con el resto de empleados, ya no dormía en la habitación comunal de hombres, ni siquiera iba a la cocina a por alcohol. Ahora mandaba a Luffy. Luffy, su aprendiz, su niño mimado, su hermano pequeño. A Sanji le devoraba la envidia sólo de pensar en que aquel mocoso le había arrebatado a su hombre.

Desde que el moreno llegó a palacio, Zoro siempre había sido amable con él. Le contaba historias, le enseñaba a manejar la espada… Incluso le sonreía. En los cuatro años que llevaban de relación, Zoro nunca le había sonreído. No había visto nada entre ellos que diese a entender que estaban juntos, pero algo en el interior de Sanji le hacía creer que sí. Lleno de rabia y de dolor, se dispuso a abandonar esa casa.

–Una pregunta antes de irme… –habló el rubio en el umbral de la puerta–. ¿Cómo se llama?

–Portgas D. Ace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bye, bye, Zoro.


	15. XV

Trafalgar Law había terminado de darse un relajante baño después de una todavía más relajante siesta. Al moreno le encantaban los baños, se pegaba horas debajo del agua. El calor era sofocante incluso en invierno, y él era uno de los pocos privilegiados que podía darse un refrescante chapuzón a diario. Además, como le gustaba cuidarse, echaba diversos potingues y sales al agua que limpiaban, tonificaban y perfumaban su tostada piel. El aroma de las sales y los jabones permanecía en su cuerpo durante horas, y ya no digamos en su cabello, que mantenía el olor durante días. Sí, Trafalgar Law era una persona coqueta.

Vestido únicamente con su semitransparente túnica blanca con reflejos dorados, observaba recostado cual princesa en uno de los sofás por la bola de cristal, que descansaba sobre la mesita de café. Cuando su garganta se lo requería, el moreno bebía pequeños sorbos de su té recién servido por las muchachas. Le gustaban la mayoría de infusiones, pero frecuentemente mandaba preparar un brebaje con sabor tropical, como así lo llamaban los vendedores de tés. Tenía un particular aroma a frutas tropicales y pétalos de flores, además de que dejaba un color carmesí en el agua. Delicioso.

Como no podía ser de otra manera, el sacerdote estaba observando a su macho pelirrojo. Aquella acción se había convertido en toda una obsesión. Éste se acababa de despertar de su siesta, mucho más larga que la del moreno, y había ido directo a la bañera para despejarse. Apenas tardó unos minutos en ducharse, algo que desilusionó levemente al moreno, pues suspiraba por pasar horas a remojo con aquel musculoso cuerpo del pecado. Trafalgar se mordió el labio inferior intentando calmar sus ansias, no podía dejarse llevar con tanta facilidad. Él era el hombre más poderoso de ese extraño archipiélago, y no podía actuar como una colegiala que acababa de recibir su primer beso.

Ciertamente, había probado al pelirrojo por primera vez hacía unas horas, y no pasaba un segundo que no echase de menos a ese suculento hombre, pero debía mantenerse firme y continuar con su plan. El pirata estaba completamente a su merced, había caído en sus garras, y ahora era cuestión de tiempo el que viniera a suplicar como un perro por su amor.

Porque eso es lo que iba a pasar, lo que pasaba siempre. Todos los amantes que había tenido Trafalgar habían quedado tan prendados del sacerdote que acababan rogando por su amor, por un poco de atención. Al final se volvían molestos, sobre todo cuando encontraba un nuevo juguete con el que divertirse, y los mataba. Total, un alma más al Inframundo.

Pero Eustass Kid… Le hacía sentir un torbellino de emociones desconocidas hasta entonces. Tenía la necesidad de saber que el pirata estaba pensando en él, deseaba pasar entre las sábanas con él horas y horas, hasta caer rendidos el uno en brazos del otro, ansiaba no separarse de él nunca. Sus obligaciones como sacerdote le impedían abandonar esa isla, pero una parte de su mente sabía que, si Kid le pedía que se marchara con él en su barco, no tardaría ni dos segundos en hacer la maleta y partir al mar.

Trafalgar había pasado toda su vida en Babilonia. Apenas había visto el océano un par de veces. Desde muy pequeño había entrado a trabajar al servicio del Sumo Sacerdote, pero cuando éste murió ahogado en el río, la diosa Ishtar le eligió como continuador de la estirpe sacerdotal. Su vida era buena, relajada, vivía con todos los lujos que podía desear y apenas había tenido trifulcas con los aldeanos por los designios divinos: malas cosechas por no hacer ofrendas como es debido, desbordamientos del río por no respetar las normas y tradiciones… Nada, el pueblo estaba tranquilo y obedecía como un cordero que sigue su pastor.

Pero muy en el fondo, Law ansiaba salir de aquel lugar y conocer otras islas, ver el enorme océano y todas las posibilidades que éste ofrecía. Sus responsabilidades como Sumo Sacerdote se lo impedían, aunque podía conseguir el beneplácito de los dioses y romper su alianza para que otro ocupase el cargo y verse libre de por vida.

Pero si se diese el caso, ¿qué iba a hacer? ¿Acaso Eustass Kid lo llevaría en su barco? Una parte de su ser afirmaba con rotundidad que sí, que el pelirrojo estaba tan enamorado de él que haría cualquier cosa por tenerle cerca, pero otra le decía que no las tenía todas consigo. Y esa inseguridad era lo que le impedía actuar con determinación. Nunca había dudado, siempre había tenido las cosas claras y había conseguido cualquier deseo que se propusiera. Pero aquel hombre, ese extraño ser que se hacía llamar Eustass Kid lo desconcertaba hasta puntos inimaginables.

Trafalgar siguió cotilleando a través de su bola de cristal. Kid se tapaba con una toalla a falta de ropa. Estaba un poco incómodo, notaba una presencia en la habitación a pesar de estar completamente solo. Sentía una penetrante mirada quemar su piel, unos grises ojos como el acero que desgarraban su interior. Se rascó su pelirroja cabellera intentando olvidar esos pensamientos. Allí no había nadie más. ¿Se estaba volviendo loco?

Para su fortuna, su compañero del alma apareció por el marco de la puerta en esos instantes. Y lo que alegraba a uno, molestaba a otro: Law frunció el ceño cuando vio a Killer, ese hombre no le gustaba un pelo. Tan apegados, tan felices, tan complementarios… El moreno dio un sorbo a su té para calmar sus instintos asesinos.

–¿Vas a recibir de esa guisa al sastre? –bromeó el rubio–. Igual se piensa que quieres que te haga un traje… Pero de saliva.

–¡Serás cabrón! –gritó el pelirrojo molesto. A Killer siempre se le ocurrían los comentarios idóneos para cada situación. Ojalá tuviese su lucidez mental, pero él apenas pensaba dos segundos lo que iba decir: lo soltaba directamente, sin filtros–. Bastante incómodo es esto…

–No te habrás creído lo de la boda, ¿no? –Kid desvió la mirada indignado. Killer volvió a reír, su capitán a veces podía ser muy inocente–. Ese extraño sacerdote sólo quiere que su hombre vaya bien vestido, nada más –y remarcó el tono en ‘hombre’ para sacarle de quicio un poquito más. Kid tenía la paciencia tan grande como su dedo meñique del pie.

–¡Ya vale con la tontería, joder! Esto no tiene ni puta gracia. Si ese sacerdote de mierda cree que puede vestirme como le dé la gana como si fuese una muñeca de trapo, la lleva clara. No sabe quién es Eustass _Capitán_ Kid.

Y es que ahí estaba el meollo de la cuestión. Al pelirrojo le importaba muy poco tener que llevar un vestido (como él veía esos trajes tan volátiles), pero no toleraba que fuese otro quien se lo eligiera. Que fuese otro quien le ordenase cómo vestirse. Que fuese otro quien le impusiese unas normas que seguir.

Eustass Kid sólo seguía unas normas: las suyas. No era cuestión del vestido, era la imposición de ponérselo. Ni siquiera le había consultado. Tampoco esperaba que lo hiciese, pero le podía haber preguntado, o simplemente sugerido que un sastre iba a venir a hacerle un traje. Así por lo menos hubiese rehusado la oferta, aunque habría acabado cediendo porque no tenía ropa y no quería pasearse por palacio con una toalla como si hubiese salido de la ducha.

El rubio enmudeció un momento por precaución, la vena del cuello de su capitán estaba a punto de estallar e inundar la habitación de sangre. Este chico no tenía remedio. Era capaz de ponerse a mil en medio segundo y de enfriarse a la misma velocidad. Pero Killer llevaba toda su vida con él, y le conocía como la palma de su mano. Y por supuesto sabía cómo manejarlo.

–Venga, Kid… –comenzó con voz calmada, un tono de voz que apenas usaba el pirata–. Piensa que no puedes ir por la vida con una toalla de baño anudada a la cadera –el pelirrojo se giró para no verle la cara, sabía lo que intentaba hacer y no caería. Esta vez no–. Además… Ese sacerdote es el dueño de todo esto. Es jodidamente rico, y no creo que te vista con cuatro trapos de pobre como llevo yo…

Kid continuaba de espaldas a él, pero sus músculos se habían relajado en su mayoría. De hecho, la vena de su cuello apenas se notaba. Y es que, Kid era como un niño: con mostrarle lo bueno o positivo de una opción, bastaba. Si al pelirrojo le ponías un plato de verdura y no le gustaba, no se la comería por nada del mundo. De hecho, lo más probable es que acabase estampada en tu cara.

Pero si le convencías de que la verdura le haría el doble de fuerte, se la comería incluso todos los días. Kid no confiaba en mucha gente (para ser honestos, no confiaba en nadie que no fuese de su tripulación), pero Killer era su mejor amigo y sabía cómo lidiar con él. ¿Cómo no se iba a fiar de él?

Además, Kid era, aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, algo coqueto. No se pegaba las horas muertas admirándose delante de un espejo, ni se llenaba el cuerpo de potingues, ni siquiera comía sano para mantener su cuerpo en forma. Tenía un cuerpo envidiable porque se ejercitaba todos los días. ¿Y por qué? Evidentemente, porque los piratas debían ser fuertes.

Pero también, porque le gustaba impresionar a todo el mundo, dejarles con la boca abierta cuando le viesen atracar en algún puerto nuevo. Su cabello realmente curioso, sus ojos extrañamente atrayentes, su poderosa voz, su trabajado cuerpo… Todo en él estaba hecho para asombrar, para sobrecoger el interior de quien lo estuviese observando.

Y en cuanto al vestuario, el capitán también era singularmente llamativo. ¿Quién iba con un abrigo de pelo marrón y el pecho al descubierto? Solo alguien a quien le gustase llamar la atención. Killer le tenía calado: su capitán era un egocéntrico, aunque no lo reconociese; le gustaba que le tuviesen un miedo aterrador, pero también que “suspirasen” por él, sobre todo las mujeres. Aunque ahora sus gustos habían cambiado considerablemente…

Kid suspiró y acabó cediendo. En fin, no le quedaba otra.

–Espero que ese sastre de mierda no venga con la idea de ponerme un vestido de esos como el que llevas –sonrió como un tiburón–, porque se lo meteré por el culo.

–Tú te lo pierdes, es comodísimo y muy fresquito –y como una princesa, Killer enseñó la toga color verde manzana por los extremos y dio una vuelta sobre sí mismo.

Kid lo miró estupefacto, ¿qué cojones se había tomado? ¿Es que la siesta le había dejado tonto o qué? Aunque, sin poder evitarlo, se echó a reír con una sonora carcajada. El rubio sonrió internamente e hizo una reverencia como si fuese una princesa. Las cosas que tenía que hacer por su capitán… Menos mal que nadie los estaba viendo.

El pelirrojo seguía anonadado, pero cuando vio a su segundo hacer una reverencia muy elaborada agarrando un bajo de la toga y moviendo su otra mano en círculos, no pudo evitar reírse. Si lo pensaba dos veces, sí que parecía una mujer de verdad, con ese vestuario y su largo cabello rubio ondeando al aire.

Pero Trafalgar Law no se reía. De hecho, estaba muy serio. Ya estaba ese rubiecito acercándose a _su_ hombre, haciéndole las gracias como un mono. Con lo bien que se lo estaba pasando viéndole más furioso que un animal enjaulado… Ese maldito Killer, le sacaba de sus casillas. El moreno se quedó meditando unos minutos si debía hacer algo con él, pero desistió en sus cavilaciones. Por lo menos de momento…

Entre risas y un poco de vino que Robin había traído a petición del pelirrojo, llegó el sastre. El sastre, en realidad, era una mujer alta y esbelta, de cabello largo y negro como el carbón. Vestía un ajustado vestido blanco palabra de honor que le llegaba hasta los tobillos, mostrando unas lujosas sandalias de cuero con pequeñas piedras. La mujer llevaba infinidad de anillos y pulseras, la mayoría de oro y plata, y unos enormes pendientes en forma de serpiente también de oro. Del cuello colgaba un enorme collar de un escarabajo de lapislázuli con un par de alas extendidas hechas con cuentas de esmeralda, rubí y fayenza.

La acompañaban dos mujeres mucho más feas que ella, una con una cabeza alargada y de cabellos verdes, y otra bastante enorme y de pelo pelirrojo. La peli-verde llevaba una serpiente anudada al cuello, y la otra sujetaba un carro de madera con cestos de mimbre y tinajas de barro. Los piratas las miraron curiosos, desde luego que, si eran sastres, no lo parecían en absoluto. Aunque en esa isla, nada parecía lo que debía ser.

–Buenas tardes, caballeros –la morena hizo una fina reverencia–. Me llamo Boa Hancock, y voy a ser la encargada de vuestro nuevo vestuario. El metro, rápido.

La pelirroja que sujetaba el carro lo posó en el suelo y rebuscó en una caja de madera en busca del metro, una fina tira de cuero con las medidas pintadas.

–¿Quién será el primero? –preguntó la mujer, y Kid se levantó del sofá sin pensarlo. Cuanto antes acabasen, antes se irían de allí y podría vestir algo decente.

–Que te quede una cosa clara, mujer –advirtió el pelirrojo con voz queda–. Yo no quiero un puto vestido como el que lleva todo el mundo, quiero unos jodidos pantalones. ¿Está claro?

La mujer asintió algo asustada y, con manos temblorosas, comenzó a medirle las piernas al pirata. Éste estaba algo incómodo, no por el hecho de estar vestido únicamente con una toalla, sino porque la mujer tenía que estar bastante cerca de él para medirle. No le gustaba que invadiesen su espacio personal, no le gustaba que le tocasen a no ser que él quisiera. Killer observaba curioso la escena desde el sofá. Su capitán no sabía guardar las apariencias, ni mucho menos contenerse, y estaba poniendo unas caras de molestia (incluso asco) muy graciosas. Ni siquiera sabía hacia dónde mirar.

Hancock terminó lo antes posible para no permanecer mucho rato con ese sujeto, le ponía los pelos de punta. Ella era una mujer hermosa, de las más hermosas de la isla para ser correctos, y nunca la habían tratado con tal desprecio y de esas malas maneras. Y mucho menos un hombre.

–Debe elegir la tela de sus pantalones, señor… –dijo la morena, señalando varios cestos del carro–. Tenemos seda, lino, algodón, cuero…

Kid se acercó al carro y observó por encima los diferentes modelos. Se decidió por una tela de lino de color amarillo sin ningún estampado, pues todos los que había le parecían realmente horteras y le recordaban al sacerdote, siempre con esos vestidos tan pomposos.

–Quiero un cinto de cuero –dijo el pirata–. Y los pantalones deben ser anchos y hasta la rodilla. No quiero que la tela se me pegue como una lapa a la piel. ¿Entendido? –la morena asintió asustada sin atreverse a decir palabra–. ¿A qué esperas? ¡Empieza a tejer!

–N-No… No puedo hacerlos aquí… –contestó la mujer con voz temblorosa–. Los t-tendrá listos mañana a p-primera hora.

–¿¡Qué!? –la encaró el pelirrojo, y la pobre hilandera retrocedió unos pasos por instinto–. Entonces hazme otros pantalones iguales –y rebuscando en un cesto, sacó una tela de color tierra con finas líneas de puntos en color vino–, con esta tela. Y ahora, ¡fuera!

Las tres mujeres emitieron un leve chillido de horror ante la voz de ultratumba de Kid y salieron lo antes posible de allí. Ese hombre tenía una mirada furibunda, ardiente como su cabello, y no les transmitía buenas vibraciones.

–¿Por qué las has echado tan pronto? –preguntó Killer un poco molesto–. Yo también quería un traje…

–Me estaban poniendo de los nervios.

–¡Pero si no han hecho nada! Encima, la morena estaba tremendamente buena. ¿Has visto qué par de tetas tenía? –pero Kid desvió la mirada y bebió de su copa sin decir palabra–. Oh, claro, se me olvidaba que ahora no te interesan las mujeres…

–¡Cállate, jodido casco con patas! –gritó el pelirrojo mientras lanzaba su copa hacia el rubio, pero ésta se estrelló en las cuchillas de su brazo y se rompió en mil pedazos–. Te recuerdo que tus gustos también han cambiado. ¿O ya no te acuerdas de que anoche te fuiste de folleteo con un tío?

–Claro que me acuerdo –rió Killer–, y esta noche voy a repetir. Y tú deberías hacer lo mismo: Esta mañana, bien contento estabas.

Kid lo miró con rabia, pero su segundo tenía razón. No se sacaba de la cabeza a ese maldito sacerdote de ojos grises y sinuoso cuerpo. En la vida se había obsesionado tanto por una cosa (salvo el One Piece, claro), y ahora sentía que su mente sólo podía estar en esa cama con el moreno.

Su mente y su cuerpo, porque moría por que las horas pasasen más rápido para poder ir a verle y follárselo hasta dejarlo bien seco. No sabía follar de otra forma, era un salvaje y sucio pirata que disfrutaba metiéndola hasta el fondo. Una macabra sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al pensar en el precioso culo del sacerdote y lo bien que engullía su polla. Joder, qué ganas tenía de follárselo.

Killer se acercó a su capitán y, al ver que éste sonreía, decidió sacarle un poco de quicio.

–¿Quién va a hacer gemir como una zorrita a ese sacerdote? ¿Quién? –preguntó con voz de presentador de televisión mientras le revolvía el pelo a su capitán–. ¡Eustass Kid!

El nombrado emitió una sonora carcajada y le apartó la mano de golpe, pero con cuidado, como sólo ellos sabían hacer. A ojos extraños parecía que se mataban cada vez que se hacían “cariñitos” de esa forma, pero no ejercían fuerza y apenas notaban nada. Desde el piso de arriba, Law observaba atento la escena. La forma de despachar a las mujeres le había agradado, pues para él, el pelirrojo estaba incómodo porque no era él quien le estaba midiendo, no era él quien estaba tan cerca de su fornido cuerpo. Trafalgar lo hubiese hecho encantado, incluso sin necesidad de metro, con su lengua hubiese bastado.

–Eustass-ya, no te hagas de rogar y no tardes en venir… –susurró el sacerdote mientras se relamía los labios. La noche prometía ser interesante.

*****

El sol iba desapareciendo lentamente por el horizonte, y a cada rayo que se escondía, Sanji se sentía más y más nervioso. Comenzaba a dudar de haber aceptado esa cita que Crocodile le había preparado esa mañana. No estaba listo, no se sentía capacitado para ello. Incluso había empezado a cocinar la cena antes para despejarse un poco y no pensar en mañana por la noche.

¿Por qué habría dicho que sí? Si estaba claro que no estaba dispuesto, si se acongojaba solo de pensar en que podría pasar una noche con otro hombre. Porque nadie podía asemejarse a Zoro, nadie. Por muy bueno, o muy guapo, o muy amable que fuese la cita que Crocodile le había preparado, Sanji sabía que no podía ser igual que Zoro. No le llegaría ni a la altura de los talones.

El rubio se dio una bofetada para borrar esos pensamientos tan negativos. Si había aceptado esa cita era porque quería olvidar al espadachín de pelo verde. Quería perderle de vista, quería eliminar de su cuerpo su aroma masculino y su tacto rudo y salvaje. Había confiado a la Diosa Madre Ishtar su corazón, y no podía cerrarse en banda. Si no iba a la cita, ¿cómo conseguiría encontrar un nuevo amor? Los dioses eran poderosos, pero necesitaban un aliciente para comprobar que uno estaba dispuesto a cambiar, con rezos y ofrendas no bastaba.

Además, él siempre había alardeado de su carácter coqueto y sus cualidades conquistadoras. Hasta que descubrió al estúpido marimo, Sanji era adorado por las mujeres en tanto en cuanto él las adoraba a ellas. Siempre había tratado bien a sus parejas, aunque fuesen de una noche. Era un caballero, lo llevaba en la sangre. Pero sus dotes amatorias debían estar, por lo menos, a 30.000 leguas de allí. Cuatro años sin conocer a nadie más, cuatro años encerrado en ese palacio sin salir a cotillear por la noche, cuatro años reducidos a una única persona. ¿Y de qué le había servido? Absolutamente de nada.

Tan absorto estaba en sus pensamientos que no se percató de que Nami había entrado en la cocina en busca de un poco de agua fresca. La peli-naranja se le quedó mirando callada, analizando cada movimiento de su amigo intentando adivinar qué le pasaba. Había hablado con Usopp y sabían que Sanji no estaba bien, no había más que verlo: era un despojo social. Cuando el rubio se dio la vuelta buscando el afilador de cuchillos, vio a la muchacha.

–Perdona, Nami-san, no me he enterado de que habías llegado –sonrió forzosamente, intentando ocultar sus depresivos pensamientos sobre el espadachín.

–Sanji-kun, ¿no estás haciendo la cena muy pronto? –Nami conocía a la perfección a todos sus compañeros, y sabía mejor que nadie que Sanji era un hombre de horarios.

No los rompería por nada del mundo. Quizá había días que se retrasara media hora o así para comenzar a preparar la comida, pero eran las siete y media y el rubio ya tenía la mitad del menú terminado. Algo le pasaba, algo grave. ¿Habría vuelto a hablar con Zoro?

–B-Bueno, es que… –el cocinero no sabía mentir, y menos a su querida ninfa peli-naranja. Además, ella era una cotilla de aúpa, cogía a los mentirosos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos–. No tenía nada que hacer y… ¡Pues eso!

La muchacha lo escrutó con la mirada seria mientras su cabeza maquinaba un plan, iba a enterarse qué recorría por esa rubia cabellera:

–Pues si no tienes nada que hacer… –Nami cambió el tono de voz a uno acaramelado y tierno, irresistible para el cocinero–. ¿Podrías acompañarme al joyero?

–¡POR SUPUESTO, NAMI-SAN! –y el pez había picado en el anzuelo.

La peli-naranja sonrió para sus adentros, era tremendamente fácil manipular a este mozo. Bueno, a éste y a todos. Si en algo era buena, era en adivinar sólo con un vistazo el carácter de las personas para poder utilizarlas a su favor. Ella no era más que una cara bonita, y si quería sobrevivir en ese nido de víboras, debía protegerse de alguna forma. Su mayor logro hasta la fecha había sido entrar a servicio de la Diosa con unos diez años, pero el peligro podía acechar en cualquier esquina.

La muchacha sonrió feliz ante la ya sabida de antemano respuesta de su amigo y ambos salieron de la cocina. Cuando cruzaron el patio interior, Nami agarró del brazo al rubio haciéndole ver lo contenta que estaba por que le acompañase a hacer sus recados, aunque en el fondo quería que Sanji se sintiese lo más cómodo y confiado posible antes de comenzar el interrogatorio. Estaba decidida a enterarse de todo.

La joyería a la que iba Nami estaba en la calle principal que se dirigía a la Puerta Sur de la ciudad, y no estaba lejos del palacio. La sacerdotisa había pedido que le arreglasen un brazalete de plata al que se le había desprendido una perla enorme. Cuando Sanji lo vio, se sorprendió, debía valer una fortuna. Él también era coqueto, pero nunca le habían atraído las joyas, prefería arreglarse en otro sentido: con un buen traje, un relajante baño, o una sabrosa y sana comida. Las únicas joyas que le gustaban eran los tres pendientes en forma de lágrima de ese estúpido espadachín de mierda.

Cuando salieron de la tienda, la peli-naranja comenzó con el interrogatorio. Seguía sujetando al cocinero por el brazo, pero ahora su voz había cambiado a un tono más serio y neutro:

–Sanji-kun… ¿Por qué no me cuentas qué te pasa? –directa al grano.

–N-Nami-san, a mí no me pasa nada –el mencionado forzó una sonrisa que no engañaba a nadie, y menos a una mujer como Nami.

–Sanji-kun –la muchacha arrastró al rubio a un estrecho callejón y lo acorraló contra la pared sujetándolo por ambos brazos–, sé que te pasa algo. No me gusta que la gente me trate como una estúpida, soy más inteligente de lo que aparento ser. Y te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que te sucede algo.

–Es que… –Sanji dudó un momento, pero los incisivos ojos de su compañera lo estaban descuartizando como cuchillas afiladas de la misma forma que él descuartizaba un pollo cuando quería hacer caldo–. Esta mañana he ido a ver a sir Crocodile y… Me ha conseguido una c-cita para mañana por la noche…

El rubio apartó la cara de su amiga por la vergüenza, escondiendo su sonrojado rostro con sus cabellos. Esperaba la reprobación de su compañera, pero en cambio, nada ocurrió. Cuando se atrevió a mirar, comprobó que la peli-naranja lo estaba mirando seria pero completamente muda. Deshizo el agarre lentamente, y después de escrutarle con la mirada durante unos eternos y tensos quince segundos, al final habló:

–¡Me parece genial, Sanji-kun! Es un primer paso para olvidar a ese estúpido de Zoro –sonrió la muchacha más que contenta–. Aunque no sé si fiarme de Crocodile… Ya sabes en qué ambientes están metidos él y Doflamingo.

–¿E-En serio te parece bien? –el cocinero estaba un poco confundido. Ella siempre le había hablado del amor eterno y las promesas de fidelidad, y ver a un hombre después de una semana de haber roto con el “novio” de cuatro años no era precisamente algo que encajase en su cabeza.

–Es evidente que necesitarás tu tiempo para olvidar a Zoro, pero conocer gente nueva es un primer paso. Y quién sabe, igual encuentras a tu hombre ideal… –le guiñó un ojo, a lo que el rubio se ruborizó levemente–. Aunque si la cita es mañana por la noche… Tenemos poco tiempo… –Nami comenzó a pensar, y enseguida se le iluminaron los ojos–. ¡Ya está! Iremos al taller de Boa-hime y te comprarás una chilaba nueva.

–Nami-san, no hace falta, de verd… –pero no pudo ni acabar la frase, la peli-naranja ya le estaba arrastrando por la calle rumbo a la tienda de ropa más sofisticada de la ciudad.

*****

Eustass Kid no dejaba de dar vueltas en su habitación. Había cenado con Killer, pero ahora éste se había marchado para darse una ducha y el pelirrojo, sin saber muy bien por qué, se había puesto nervioso. No era para tanto. Ahora subiría a ver a ese estúpido sacerdote, se la metería hasta el fondo para hacerle gemir como una perra un par de veces (o tres, o cuatro, o las que hiciesen falta), y dormiría plácidamente hasta bien entrada la mañana.

Ese era su plan, fácil y sencillo. Entonces, ¿por qué estaba nervioso? Había toreado en plazas mucho más complicadas, contra hombres mucho más poderosos que ese mago de tres al cuarto, pero nadie le turbaba de tal forma. ¿Serían sus ojos? ¿Sería su piel? ¿Sería su aroma? ¿Sería su voz?

Kid se estiró de su pelirroja cabellera para dejar de pensar y calmarse un poco. Venga, estaba claro que ese trozo de carne moreno se moría por sus huesos. La manera de mirarle, de sonreírle, de hablarle con esa sinuosa voz… Tenía las cartas a su favor, no podía desaprovechar el juego. Si quería salir de esa jodida isla, debía enamorar al jefe del tinglado, y lo haría. Eustass Kid era un hombre cabezón, y si algo se le metía entre ceja y ceja, lo conseguía. Aunque tuviese que renunciar a una pierna o un brazo.

Fue directo hacia el lavabo y se remojó la cara y los cabellos, echándoselos para atrás. Se miró al espejo: el agua se resbalaba por su ancho cuello para descender por sus enormes pectorales y perderse entre sus abultados abdominales acabando en la toalla que seguía usando de taparrabos (nunca mejor dicho). Clavó su mirada en el reflejo de sus ojos, y se decidió a subir.

Conforme ascendía por los escalones, el olor de Trafalgar le llamaba. Todo allí le recordaba a él. Su aroma estaba impregnado en cualquier rincón de aquel lugar, en cualquier leve brisa que recorría solitaria el palacio. Notó como la boca se le secaba a cada paso que le acercaba más y más al arco de la puerta de la habitación del moreno, y Kid tragó saliva. Se paró antes de atravesar el umbral de la puerta y respiró hondo para coger energía, y de un manotazo apartó las finas cortinas de seda que se interponían entre su lujuriosa presa y él.

Trafalgar Law se relajaba en un sofá mientras recibía un masaje en la espalda de una muchacha de pelo azul. Kid la escrutó con la mirada furioso, nadie tocaba a SU juguete. Pero ninguno de los dos se inmutó. La muchacha seguía masajeando con un aceite de olor bastante fuerte la espalda del moreno, que yacía plácidamente en el sofá con los ojos cerrados. Casi parecía dormido.

Cuando los ambarinos ojos de Kid se posaron en el rostro de Law, éste se sorprendió levemente: así, tan tranquilo y relajado, ese extraño sacerdote parecía un lindo muchachito vulnerable. Sus mejillas cuidadosamente sonrosadas, sus carnosos labios entreabiertos con dulzura, sus oscuras ojeras escondidas por sus largas pestañas. Algo en el interior del pirata se revolvió y el deseo de volver a ver ese rostro surgió en su cabeza (y también en su corazón).

Cuando la muchacha se disponía a verter más líquido por los hombros del sacerdote, se percató de la nueva presencia: Kid permanecía inmóvil en el marco de la puerta, algo ensimismado mientras observaba al tatuado. La joven sintió que estorbaba más que una mancha en un bonito vestido de domingo, y se quedó parada sin saber my bien qué hacer. Law, al no sentir las manos de la mujer recorrerle la espalda, se removió como un gato y abrió un ojo para mirar a la peli-azul.

–Vivi-ya –la llamó, pero al ver que la muchacha estaba roja como un tomate mientras miraba hacia la puerta, giró la cabeza para comprobar qué había fastidiado su dulce masaje nocturno. Y allí estaba su hombre, plantado como un árbol bajo el marco de la puerta. Trafalgar se relamió los labios, ese cuerpo era un absoluto pecado. Y esos ojos brillantes como el oro le escrutaban de tal forma que creía morir cada vez que se posaban en él. Sin dejar de mirarle, habló a la muchacha–. Vivi-ya, puedes marcharte.

Y a la joven le faltó tiempo para salir corriendo de allí.

Law se estiró como un felino en el sofá y se sentó en él, tapándose cuidadosamente sus genitales con la toalla que había descansando en su trasero segundos antes. Miró al pelirrojo con gracia y sirvió dos copas de vino de la jarra de vidrio que permanecía en la mesa de café.

–Parece que debo agradecer a los dioses por haberme honrado con tan agradable presencia –rió el moreno, y dejó que el delicioso y aromático vino afrutado se deslizara por su garganta–. Pero siéntate y saborea este delicioso manjar de los dioses, Eustass-ya.

Kid lo miró escéptico levantando una ceja. ¿Se estaba refiriendo al vino o a él mismo? No era el momento de enredarse con sandeces, había llegado hasta allí con un único objetivo, a saber, follarse a ese maldito sacerdote del demonio. Trafalgar lo miraba atento aguardando una respuesta, pero al pirata no le gustaban las órdenes. Él era el capitán, él era quien las daba. Pero si quería conseguir su objetivo, debía ceder. El pelirrojo se tragó toda la mala baba que le había surgido en un momento y, refunfuñando por lo bajinis, se sentó calculadamente cerca del sacerdote. Sin mirarle, agarró su copa de vino y se bebió su contenido de un trago.

–Eustass-ya, no bebas tan rápido –le advirtió el moreno, pero el nombrado no hizo más que torcer el gesto y servirse otra copa de vino. Law estaba en su salsa. ¿Por qué no molestar un poquito a su delicioso hombre de los mares antes del acto principal?–. Acabarás emborrachándote y puede que hagas cosas de las que luego te arrepientas…

El pelirrojo se giró para encarar al sacerdote y lanzarle una de sus miradas asesinas, pero se encontró con que éste le observaba juguetón mientras daba un pequeño sorbo al vino de su copa. Unas gotas del oscuro líquido quedaron paralizadas entre el carnoso labio inferior del moreno, quien las relamió con parsimonia para deleitar en su totalidad tan exquisito brebaje. Kid no pudo evitar imitar el gesto que estaba viendo y que le había dejado absorto por un momento, y pasó su lengua por sus finos labios a la misma velocidad de tortuga.

–¿Te gusta el vino, Eustass-ya? –preguntó Trafalgar con una más que sensual voz en un susurro mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a esos salvajes labios que guardaban la inquieta lengua que tan loco le volvía–. ¿O prefieres otras cosas… Para probar?

Al moverse, la toalla que cubría a Law se deslizó, dejando al descubierto su erección más que notable. Kid desvió la mirada un momento y sonrió para sus adentros. ¿Cómo podía estar cachondo con tan poco? Si ni siquiera había abierto la boca. Aunque ahora teniéndolo tan cerca… olía su perfume dulzón, sentía su penetrante mirada de plata, veía como el aceite se escurría de sus hombros a su pecho y hacía que brillase su tostada piel… Algo bajo su toalla se despertó, pero ese sacerdote debía esforzarse más para ponerle a tono. Por el momento, iba a seguirle el juego.

–El vino está delicioso –contestó el pirata acortando la distancia entre sus bocas. Cuando estuvieron a escasos centímetros, Kid le sonrió con esa característica sonrisa suya de tiburón devora-lo-todo haciendo que Law le devolviese la sonrisa con una ladina y sensual–. De momento… Me quedaré con el vino.

Y el pelirrojo se apartó bruscamente antes de llegar a rozar los labios del moreno, recostándose en el sofá y bebiéndose todo el vino de su copa. Trafalgar se quedó esperando el beso unos segundos, pero reaccionó antes de parecer estúpido y lanzó una mirada rabiosa al pirata, quien le miraba divertido mientras acababa su copa de vino. Pero no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente. Si ese hombre quería jugar, jugarían.

Se dio la vuelta y le mostró a su amante la morena espalda brillante por el aceite. Le miró por encima del hombro y susurró:

–Eustass-ya, ¿puedes limpiarme el aceite? –sus plateados ojos se posaron en los ambarinos de Kid y se mordió el labio inferior esperando una respuesta. El pirata sonrió como un tigre que tiene delante un delicioso cervatillo atrapado cediendo ante la petición del sacerdote.

–Acércame la toalla –contestó el pelirrojo mientras se erguía sobre el sofá y se acercaba lentamente a la espalda de su amado, para hacerle sufrir con la espera.

–Esa toalla está sucia, Eustass-ya –dijo Law declinando la orden del pelirrojo–. Tendrás que utilizar otra… –y sin previo aviso, agarró la toalla que vestía a su hombre y se la quitó sin miramientos. Kid se sonrojó un poco al ver que Trafalgar no apartaba la vista de su miembro, pero respiró hondo y comenzó a quitarle el aceite. No iba a ser él el perdedor del juego.

–Este aceite huele a coco –gruñó el pirata mientras rozaba la nuca del moreno con su puntiaguda nariz. Y por extraño que pareciera, a Eustass Kid le gustaba el coco–. ¿Se puede comer?

–Por supuesto, Eustass-ya –susurró el tatuado con una lujuriosa sonrisa. No se le había pasado por la cabeza pedirle que le lamiera la espalda, pero desde luego que era una manera perfecta de comenzar a jugar _en serio_. Law untó su dedo en un poco de aceite y se lo llevó a la boca, introduciéndose toda la falange en su cavidad bucal, mientras lanzaba miraditas al pelirrojo–. Está delicioso…

–No es seguro provocar a un pirata, sacerdotucho de mierda –contestó Kid con su grave y ronca voz al oído del moreno. Sus dos aros de oro tintinearon al sentir su cálido aliento, pero Kid se entretuvo aspirando el olor del cabello de Trafalgar–. Somos bestias salvajes que no tenemos piedad por nada ni nadie…

–¿Y eso es un problema, Eustass-ya? –Law sentía que su erecto pene iba a reventar. Llevaba erecto un buen rato, y tener al pelirrojo pegado a su espalda susurrándole al oído no ayudaba. Necesitaba follar ya–. Me gustan las bestias salvajes.

–Tú lo has querido –rió el pirata, y clavó sus dientes en el cuello del tatuado con fuerza, sin llegar a hacer que la sangre brotase.

Trafalgar emitió un quejido de dolor, se esperaba que el pelirrojo fuese algo más cuidadoso con su cuerpo, a fin de cuentas, él era casi un dios para el pirata: su cuerpo era tan sagrado como la sangre del sacrificio. Pero el menor paseó su lengua por la zona mordida intentando calmar el dolor, para continuar descendiendo lentamente por la espalda del moreno.

Pronto el aceite de coco llenó los labios y la barbilla de Kid, escurriéndose por su ancho cuello y parte de sus pectorales. Law gemía entrecortadamente entre suspiros que le rogaban más, pues su hombre se estaba tomando todo el tiempo del mundo para lamer al completo su espalda.

–Eustass-ya… –susurró el sacerdote–. Más. Quiero más…

El nombrado sonrió pérfidamente y agarró el erecto miembro de su compañero, quien dio un respingo al notar ese inesperado contacto. La enorme y aceitosa mano del pelirrojo comenzó a masturbarle con rabia, haciendo que Trafalgar arqueara la espalda y echase su cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándola en el hueco entre el cuello y el hombro de su amado.

Sus finas manos fueron a parar, una de ellas, al cabello de fuego algo húmedo de Kid, y la otra masajeaba el musculoso brazo que le estaba masturbando, como pidiéndole calma. Law no estaba acostumbrado a tanta fiereza, a él le habían tratado siempre como un delicado tesoro. Pero ese hombre profanaba su cuerpo sin importarle nada, como si fuese un juguete que podía cambiar en cualquier momento si se rompía. Y, por extraño que fuera, aquello le excitaba.

–¿Te gusta, zorrita? –la ronca voz de Kid resonó en el oído del moreno y le hizo estremecer. Sí, le gustaba, y mucho. Ya estaba deseando que se lo follase y apenas habían comenzado–. Pero yo también quiero divertirme, ¿sabes?

Y con un brusco movimiento, agarró a Law por la cintura y lo sentó en sus rodillas colocando sus piernas a cada lado del pelirrojo. El moreno le lanzó una mirada de molestia por haberle movido de tan placentera postura, sentir a su enorme macho en su espalda le encantaba, pero pronto gimió de nuevo cuando Kid masturbó ambos penes a la vez con sus manos. El pelirrojo jadeó también, pero intentaba contenerse, quería disfrutar al máximo de su hombre y quería hacerle disfrutar al máximo.

Las aceitosas manos de Kid apretaban con fuerza ambos miembros, que se frotaban y sus pieles subían y bajaban estirándose. La fricción estaba llevando a Law a la locura, que llevaba más rato caliente y le tenía tantas ganas al pelirrojo que ya estaba en el límite. Su rostro lo decía todo: era incapaz de apartar la mirada de los erectos penes, notando como su boca salivaba sin parar del placer que estaba sintiendo. Sus manos eran incapaces de moverse, recorriendo su tostado cuello para quitarse el sudor.

Kid estaba gozando con esa visión, viendo a Trafalgar completamente desbordado por el placer. Sabía que estaba al límite, notaba su fuego interior quemarle su nívea piel, sentía su calor abrasarle con furia. Y el pelirrojo adoraba consumirse en la hoguera que era el cuerpo del moreno.

Pero el pelirrojo quería jugar un poco más. Quería que le suplicase, que se arrastrase, que dejase esa actitud tan altiva que siempre tenía y se rebajase hasta ponerse de rodillas y rogase porque le hiciera suyo. Soltó las pollas y acercó al sacerdote para besarle con nervio, moviendo su lengua por la placentera cavidad bucal del otro, quien evidentemente correspondió con gusto. Ah, Eustass Kid era todo un volcán.

–Te estás divirtiendo más que yo –dijo el pelirrojo con su ronca, pero algo agitada voz, y Trafalgar asintió hechizado por esos ambarinos orbes–, y eso no me gusta. Chúpamela un ratito, ¿sí? Sé que lo estás deseando, zorrita –y Law volvió a asentir involuntariamente.

Inusualmente torpe, Trafalgar bajó de las rodillas de Kid y apartó la mesita de café entre gruñidos de impaciencia y quejidos de ansiedad. Cuando la mesa estuvo lo suficientemente lejos como para que el moreno estuviese cómodo, se arrodilló en la alfombra de estampado geométrico y agarró el pene del pirata con ambas manos, con ganas, deseoso de tenerlo ya entre sus labios. Pero antes de metérselo en la boca, su dueño le paró hundiendo su dedo índice en la frente del moreno y obligándole a mirarle.

–Hazlo bien, sé que sabes –y le guiñó un ojo, a lo que Law enmudeció y no fue capaz más que de asentir otra vez completamente aturdido. Incluso la saliva se escurría por su boca y no parecía importarle. Sus mejillas estaban fuertemente sonrojadas, y tampoco parecía importarle lo más mínimo. Lo único que Trafalgar tenía en mente era que Kid lo hiciese suyo de una buena vez.

El mayor se introdujo en la boca el pene del pelirrojo al completo, saboreando su dura textura y su fuerte olor a hombre. Law salivó todo el miembro, pero prefirió catarlo como si fuera algo extraordinario: lo lamía como un perro, le daba pequeños y dulces besos, incluso se lo restregaba por la cara. Todo ello sin dejar de masturbarlo con ambas manos.

El pirata estaba extasiado, ese sacerdote estaba fuera de sí. Sonrió para sus adentros, lo tenía doblegado, subyugado, totalmente a su merced. Pero verlo de esa forma sólo le provocaba más, le estaba poniendo tremendamente cachondo, así que agarró de los cabellos al moreno y le advirtió serio:

–Deja de jugar y haz lo que te ordeno –y el mandado accedió sin rechistar moviendo sus labios queriendo decir algo, pero sin emitir sonido alguno.

Trafalgar volvió a introducirse el miembro del pelirrojo en la boca y comenzó a succionar cada milímetro de piel, cada poro, cada arruga, como sólo él sabía hacerlo. Kid, que se había erguido para sostener los cabellos del moreno, los soltó y apoyó de nuevo su espalda en el sofá ante la oleada de calor que recorría su cuerpo. Más bien, tsunami de calor.

¿Cómo era posible que aquel sacerdote le estuviese haciendo la mejor mamada de su vida? Con la de veces que le habían chupado la polla, y ni una se acercaba ni un poquito al sumun de placer que sentía cuando su amiguito estaba entre los labios del tatuado. El pelirrojo no pudo evitar emitir un ronco gemido, lo que motivó a Law para continuar con más ganas con su tarea. Los jadeos del pirata eran música celestial para el sacerdote. Su voz fuerte y penetrante, de hombre, se alteraba y luchaba por contener las formas ante el goce que inundaba su cuerpo.

Verle perder el control de esa manera, verle postergado al mundo del placer carnal, era una visión condenadamente erótica para el moreno. Con ese leve rubor en sus mejillas, con sus ambarinos ojos luchando por mantener esa furia tan característica en su mirada, con los vaivenes de su fornido pecho… Todo era perfecto en Eustass Kid.

Pero lo mismo le pasaba al pelirrojo con el tatuado. Trafalgar era un hombre tremendamente sensual, con su sinuoso cuerpo tostado por los rayos del sol, con sus ojos de plata completamente anegados en lágrimas de placer, con su dulce voz agitada como muestra del descontrol hormonal que recorría todo su cuerpo. Trafalgar Law era un ser de otro planeta.

–¿Eustass-ya está contento? –preguntó el sacerdote con un leve toque inocente pero muy sexy en la voz, sin dejar de masturbar el enorme miembro del pelirrojo.

Éste se sonrojó y tragó saliva sólo de oír su nombre entre sus labios, cada vez que le llamaba, un escalofrío le recorría el cuerpo. Algo molesto al ver que Law sonreía con picardía, Kid se levantó del sofá y sujetó la cabeza del moreno con ambas manos, quien se había movido hacia atrás para dejar que su hombre se irguiese por completo.

–Deja de hablar de una puta vez y acaba con esto –contestó mortalmente serio. Y una mierda le iba a dar la razón, Eustass _Capitán_ Kid no se rebajaba a tales extremos.

Trafalgar se dispuso a continuar con su tarea, pero mientras abría la boca para volver a succionar ese pene que tanto le volvía loco, Kid empaló en un rápido movimiento la cavidad del otro, metiéndole la polla hasta la gargantilla. Law se sorprendió ante el repentino cambio de acontecimientos, pero era incapaz de oponerse: era él quien siempre tenía el control, y nunca había permitido que le tratasen como a un trapo viejo, pero el cerebro del moreno había dejado de funcionar desde el momento en que sus labios probaron los oscuros labios del pelirrojo esa noche. Estaba siendo completamente dominado por el pirata, se estaba rebajando a niveles insospechados, pero le daba exactamente igual.

El pirata aumentó el ritmo de las embestidas mientras apretaba con fuerza los oscuros cabellos de Trafalgar. Ahora tenía otra perspectiva para verle, y desde luego que ésta era mucho mejor que la anterior. Tenía al dichoso sacerdote arrodillado, incapaz de moverse, ni siquiera sus manos, que las había enroscado en los gemelos del menor. Sus grises ojos estaban anegados en lágrimas que discurrían por sus sonrojadas mejillas para acabar fundiéndose con la saliva y el líquido preseminal que salían de la boca de éste.

Si la imagen ya era de por sí excitante, el tatuado no quitaba la vista del rostro del pelirrojo, de sus ambarinos orbes. Un escalofrío recorrió de nuevo el cuerpo del pirata. Estúpido y sensual Trafalgar Law, ¿cómo podía disfrutar tanto si lo estaba vejando de esa forma? Le estaba, literalmente, follando la boca, y parecía encantado. Y eso no le gustaba al pelirrojo, básicamente porque le encendía aún más y cada vez tenía más ganas de follárselo de verdad.

Kid sacó de golpe la polla de la boca de Trafalgar y, agarrándolo con una mano y masturbándose con la otra, terminó por correrse con un notorio gemido, bañando en semen al moreno, quien aún seguía con la boca abierta esperando tan preciado líquido. Salió más de la cuenta, quizá por la sobreexcitación que el pelirrojo llevaba encima, y fue a parar a la cara, cabello y pecho del tatuado. Kid exprimió las últimas gotas que quedaban en la punta de su miembro y, con una mirada, Law entendió que eran para él, por lo que se aproximó al glande y succionó los restos que quedaban de semen.

Como parecía no haber tenido suficiente, el moreno cogió algo de semen que tenía por el pecho con sus finos dedos y se lo tragó también, para deleite del pelirrojo que estaba disfrutando de lo lindo con la escena. Con un juguete así era imposible relajarse.

–El semen de Eustass-ya está delicioso –dijo el sacerdote sin apartar la vista del menor mientras cogía más líquido de su pecho y se lo llevaba a la boca.

–Prepárate, porque te vas a hartar –rio el pelirrojo.

Agarró al moreno por la cintura y apoyó su cabeza y sus omoplatos en el borde del sofá, mientras el otro entrelazaba sus piernas por la cintura del pirata y se sujetaba agarrándose al sofá con fuerza para no caerse de espaldas, pues su cuerpo estaba completamente en el aire a excepción de la parte superior de su espalda. Para que tuviese más estabilidad, el pelirrojo pasó una mano por la parte baja de la espalda del moreno, mientras que la otra iba a estar destinada a realizar otros trabajos más húmedos.

Concretamente, acarició la entrada de Trafalgar con la yema de sus dedos haciendo que éste gimiese impaciente. Introdujo dos dedos sin necesidad de utilizar ningún ungüento porque Law estaba tremendamente excitado y su entrada se dilataba con facilidad. Comenzó a moverlos con fuerza, sin ningún tipo de miramientos, logrando que Trafalgar gimiese con más ganas y apretase los cojines del sofá.

–Ahh… Eustass-ya… Ahhh –Kid sonrió satisfecho–. Más… Q-Quiero más… Ahh.

El pelirrojo introdujo un tercer dedo dentro del sacerdote, quien apenas lo notó. Law estaba fuera de sí, quería hacerlo ya, quería que ese hombre le hiciese suyo. Lo necesitaba. Por su parte, Kid estaba en su salsa, nunca había disfrutado tanto sometiendo a alguien, nunca había visto a alguien perder tanto el control durante el sexo.

–Más… más, Eustass-ya –gimió el sacerdote–. N-No ahh-aguanto más…

–¿Qué quieres que haga, zorrita? –preguntó el pelirrojo en un tono realmente egocéntrico. Iba a conseguir que le suplicase, iba a conseguir que le rogase porque se lo follara.

–La-ahh q-quiero… Dentro –jadeó el otro moviendo sus caderas, impaciente–. P-Por favor, Eustass-ya…

–¿Quieres esto? –Kid sacó los dedos del interior del moreno y agarró su erecto pene enseñándoselo a su amante, el cual asintió rápidamente mientras se le caía la baba por ver tan preciado tesoro de la Naturaleza.

–Me encanta la polla de Eustass-ya… –y Trafalgar movió sus caderas otra vez, esta vez con más energía–. Es tan grande y tan dura…

No sabía muy bien por qué, pero al menor le gustaba que el otro le llamase en tercera persona, como si no estuviese allí. Se sentía más poderoso. Y viendo así a Trafalgar, tan necesitado de sexo, se sentía más poderoso aún. El pelirrojo le sonrió como un tiburón, y el tatuado contestó con una silenciosa súplica mordiéndose el labio inferior y apretando más sus dedos contra el sofá. Sin poder contenerse, Kid introdujo el glande en el interior del moreno, pero eso no era suficiente para él.

–Entera, Eustass-ya –rogó el sacerdote desesperado–. La q-quiero entera…

El pirata no pudo negarse a la petición de su amante y se la metió de una estocada. Law, al sentir todo el miembro de su hombre en su interior, un fuerte escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo que casi hace que se soltase de sus agarres y se cayese al suelo. Pero Kid, antes de que el mayor pudiese correrse, presionó con fuerza el prepucio del moreno y taponó la salida para retener el semen en su interior.

–Aún no, zorrita –sonrió el menor, y el tatuado le contestó con una mirada de pena al no haberle dejado que llegase al clímax. A fin de cuentas, Eustass ya se había corrido y él no.

Kid comenzó a moverse lentamente con un poco de dificultad por la complejidad de la postura, además de que tenía una mano ocupada con el pene de Trafalgar. Pero cuando sintió que el mayor había pasado la oleada del orgasmo, le soltó el miembro y, presionando con fuerza su cintura de avispa, empezó a moverse con rapidez y rudeza. El tatuado gimió con ganas mientras rogaba por tener más contacto con su hombre.

Law movía las caderas ansioso mientras jadeaba y suplicaba que se lo follase más rápido. Kid, aunque tenía muchísimas ganas de complacerle, tampoco podía ejercer mucha fuerza porque, si se le iba de las manos, podía acabar haciéndole mucho daño. Y eso no se lo perdonaría nunca. Hacerle daño a un ser como ese sacerdote era pecado, pues era un regalo de los dioses, la conjunción perfecta entre calidez y frialdad, entre pasión y contención, entre sensualidad y terquedad. Le volvía loco. Follárselo le volvía jodidamente loco.

Mientras oleadas de calor inundaban el cuerpo del moreno, Trafalgar notaba como la saliva se le agolpaba en la boca y sus comisuras no eran suficientes para expulsarla. Su vista estaba fija en el rostro del pelirrojo, que le miraba con esos ojos ambarinos llenos de furia y pasión. Parecía que se lo iba a comer, a devorar vivo. De repente, el menor sacó la lengua y se mojó los labios, algo que hizo a Law suspirar. Apenas se habían besado, y eso no le gustaba en absoluto. Quería sentir la poderosa lengua del menor recorrer su boca sin frenos ni impedimentos, quería morderle esos finos labios y succionarlos hasta quedarse sin respiración.

–Bés-ahh-me, Eustass-ya… –pidió el mayor intentando alcanzar su cara, pero como su estabilidad era nula, desistió al momento de intentarlo–. P-Por favor… Ahh…

–C-Cállate –bufó el pirata rojo como un tomate ante ese repentino ataque de romanticismo. Y para distraerle, comenzó a masturbarle violentamente.

–N-No, Eustass-ya-ahh –acertó a decir Trafalgar–. M-Me voy… Ahh… Correr…

Y Law no pudo aguantar más y se corrió mientras gemía el nombre de su amante. Kid tuvo que cerrar los ojos para no ver cómo le llamaba, porque sino su cerebro colapsaría por una hemorragia interna grave. Aunque cerrase los ojos, podía oírlo. Y también podía sentirlo. La entrada del moreno absorbía el pene del pelirrojo con ganas, dilatando y contrayendo sus paredes, consiguiendo que el menor fuera incapaz de soportarlo y acabase corriéndose también, llenando al sacerdote con su semilla.

Cuando Kid abrió los ojos, pudo ver como, por la postura en la que estaba, el semen de Law se había desparramado por todo su pecho y había llegado incluso a su cara. Éste luchaba con todas sus fuerzas por no caerse, pues las piernas le temblaban sobremanera y las manos se le habían vuelto de mantequilla. El pirata, sin salir del interior del sacerdote, lo levantó y lo agarró entre sus brazos. Law se dejó caer, apoyando su cabeza en el musculoso hombro del pelirrojo mientras rodeaba como podía su cuello. Ambos notaban la agitación del otro, ambos habían llegado a su límite, pero Eustass Kid no quería parar ahí. Un polvo no era suficiente.

–Eustass-ya –susurró el moreno en su oído aún con la respiración agitada–, q-quiero un beso…

El pelirrojo clavó sus uñas en el trasero del moreno para indicarle que no siguiese por ahí, pero Law le agarró el mentón y le obligó a girarse para encararle. Y Kid no le podía decir que no a esos ojos llorosos de placer, a esas mejillas terriblemente ruborizadas, a esa boca supurante de saliva, así que le besó con todas sus ganas. Law recibió el beso más que gustoso y enterró sus finos dedos en el cabello de fuego de su hombre.

Cuando se separaron, Trafalgar recogió un poco de semen que tenía en la mejilla y se quedó mirándolo medio embobado.

–¿Eres tan pervertido que te bebes tu propio semen? –rió el pirata, pues estaba algo sorprendido.

–Es para Eustass-ya –y Law le puso los dedos en la cara, pero el pelirrojo hizo una mueca de asco y se negó a probarlo. Law insistió–. Vamos, Eustass-ya, es una alianza –Kid abrió los ojos, expectante por ese comentario–. Si lo pruebas es como si firmásemos un pacto, ya que yo pruebo la esencia de Eustass-ya y Eustass-ya prueba la mía –ahora era Law quien apartaba la vista, rojo como un tomate–. Y yo sólo quiero con Eustass-ya…

El menor se quedó paralizado y su corazón comenzó a latir con más fuerza de la normal. ¿Por qué le decía esas cosas tan… románticas? ¿Es que acaso…? No, no podía ser. Si ésta era la segunda vez que quedaban (para follar), si no sabían nada el uno del otro. Law miró intensamente al pelirrojo, suplicándole con sus plateados ojos que por favor probase su semilla. Y a Kid no le quedó otra que lamer sus falanges.

El moreno le besó con ganas cuando acabó, pero el pirata ya estaba maquinando cómo devolverle ese golpe bajo. Tiró al mayor al sofá y lo colocó arrodillado haciendo que sus manos se agarrasen a la parte superior del mismo. Trafalgar giró su cabeza queriendo preguntar qué pasaba, pero Kid abrió sus glúteos y le penetró de nuevo. El sacerdote tembló y sus dudas terminaron ahogadas entre sonoros gemidos y súplicas de que aquello no terminase nunca. En realidad, Eustass tampoco quería que eso acabase, por eso iba a follárselo durante toda la noche hasta que sus cuerpos se desplomasen exhaustos.

*****

En la otra punta de la ciudad, más concretamente, en un callejón angosto y abandonado en el que sólo había cajas de paja podrida, unos hombres se entregaban a los brazos del placer carnal como si no hubiese un mañana. Un rubio pirata había improvisado una cama de paja en el duro suelo de tierra para que su querido amante, ahora a cuatro patas con el pecho rozando el terreno y el culo en pompa, no se hiciese ningún rasguño.

Killer apenas podía contener el placer que le producía ese muchachito, follárselo era algo de otro planeta. Sus estocadas eran rápidas y precisas desde hacía rato, y notar como su pequeño trocito de cielo se revolvía bajo sus brazos intentando retrasar la llegada del orgasmo le excitaba de forma inexplicable. Por su parte, Penguin agarraba con fuerza la paja que hacía las veces de cama al no tener accesible el cuerpo de su hombre mientras jadeaba sin control. Sus cobrizos cabellos, empapados en sudor, se le pegaban al rostro y le molestaban, pero no tenía tiempo de apartarlos. Estaba muy ocupado teniendo un orgasmo.

Sus negros ojos se desviaron por el rabillo del ojo y acertaron a ver el casco metálico de su rubio, y una leve punzada le surcó el corazón. Quería descubrir su rostro, quería saber quién era, quería saber cómo era aquel hombre que le entregaba su _amor_ incondicional a cambio de nada. ¿Quién podría ser ese extraño pirata que desde el primer momento en que lo vio, le hizo latir el corazón de forma desenfrenada como si fuese un caballo desbocado? ¿Quién podría ser ese extraño pirata que todas las noches le transportaba al Paraíso con sólo un leve contacto de piel? Penguin no lo sabía, y empezaba a creer que nunca lo haría.

Una angustia acuciante se apoderó de su corazón ante tan terrible pensamiento, pero Penguin la reprimió con todas sus fuerzas. No podía pensar en ello, no ahora que el orgasmo estaba tan cerca. Sólo podía imaginarse su musculoso cuerpo, sus rudas y, sin embargo, delicadas maneras de tratarle, su rubio cabello como el sol. Y su nombre. Lo único que conocía de ese desconocido era su nombre, el cual resonaba como unas campanas en su cabeza.

–K-Killer… Ki-ller… Killerrr… –pudo decir el muchachito de la vaca antes de derramar su semilla en los fardos de paja–. _Mashdri-nah,_ Killer, _mashdri-nah_ … ¡K-KILLER!

El nombrado se corrió al notar las contracciones de la entrada de su amante, pero, sobre todo, al haber escuchado cómo le llamaba mientras llegaba al clímax. Desde el día en que se conocieron hasta ese momento, ninguno había mencionado el nombre del otro. Su relación era silenciosa, con gestos y algunas miradas intentaban comunicarse. Pero decir el nombre de la otra persona… se había convertido en un tabú sin necesidad de ponerse de acuerdo.

El rubio salió con sumo cuidado del pastorcillo, quien continuó extasiado sin poder moverse notando cómo discurría el semen de su querido por sus piernas. Su expresión facial era todo un poema: sus oscuros orbes estaban entrecerrados por el placer, sus mejillas parecían explotar del color que tenían, su boca entreabierta dejaba asomar la punta de una inutilizada lengua, su frente empapada en sudor era una tela de araña para sus cabellos y algunos troncos de paja.

Penguin, aún con la respiración agitada, intentó llamar de nuevo a su compañero, pero el agotamiento se lo impidió y sólo pudo mover sus labios dejando escapar un suspiro. Killer, quien no había dejado de observarle desde que le había llamado, leyó sus labios y un escalofrío recorrió su interior. ¿Qué cojones estaba haciendo? Su pequeño le estaba llamando y él era incapaz de mostrarle su cara. Ni siquiera se habían besado. Un angustioso sofoco pronto se adueñó del pirata y, desesperado por probar los labios de su amante, se quitó el casco de malas maneras.

El pastorcillo escuchó un ruido metálico y, decidido a conocer a su amante, torció el cuello para poder descubrirlo, pero las enormes manos de Killer le taparon los ojos enseguida y, agarrándolo de la cintura, le obligó a sentarse de malas maneras entre sus piernas para hundir sus labios en un ansioso primer beso. Y qué beso. Penguin, que se había quedado algo aturdido por la reacción de su rubio, al sentir los labios de éste y su lengua que pugnaba por entrar en su boca, se dejó llevar sin ningún impedimento y colocó sus delgados brazos alrededor del cuello del pirata para sentir con profundidad ese beso.

Killer aún tenía su mano tapando los ojos del pequeño, pero al notar como éste se aproximaba y pegaba más su cuerpo al suyo, decidió liberar esos preciosos ojos negros porque, entre otras cosas, sabía que no vería nada. Y en efecto, aunque quisiese, Penguin no vería más allá de una cortina de cabellos cobrizos y rubios, pues Killer tenía un flequillo bastante largo que le cubría la mitad de su cara.

Pero con ese beso, el pastorcillo había olvidado las ganas que tenía de conocer el rostro de su amante. Por fin se habían hecho uno, por fin habían unido sus cuerpos en un único ser. Allí, en un lecho de paja escondido en un angosto callejón desierto, se habían fundido en un pasional beso que ninguno de los quería que acabase. Sus lenguas se movían frenéticas, descubriendo el interior del otro, probando su saliva, bebiendo su alma. Tanto Killer como Penguin arañaban con fuerza el cuerpo del otro (aunque cabe decir que el rubio apenas ejercía presión para no dejar ni la más mínima marca en ese cuerpo tan delicado) para demostrar la intensidad y la pasión que sentían, para demostrar la completa conexión que había entre sus cuerpos, para demostrar la necesidad que tenían el uno por el otro.

Cuando se separaron por la falta de aire, Penguin descansó su cabeza en el hombro del rubio mientras continuaba con sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Killer le dio un beso en su cobriza cabellera y se colocó el casco de nuevo, señal de que debía marcharse ya. No quería, pero estaba preocupado por el pequeño, no le gustaba que estuviese vagando por las calles a altas horas de la madrugada porque, aunque él estaba para defenderlo, podían noquearle y robar a su precioso tesoro con turbante.

Se vistieron entre mimos y carantoñas, algo que hacía muy feliz a Penguin a pesar de que su hombre volvía a llevar el casco, y partieron rumbo a la casa del pastorcillo. En la puerta de su chabola, Penguin se lanzó a los brazos del enorme rubio, quien lo acogió con ganas: se le notaba feliz, y eso sólo ponía más contento al pirata. Lo único que quería era que su pequeño disfrutase al máximo junto a él. Para siempre.

Killer se quitó el casco unos segundos y, alzándole el rostro a Penguin (quien, al escuchar el ruido metálico se había tapado los ojos), le besó lo más tiernamente que pudo. El pastorcillo hundió sus manos en la rubia cabellera de su amante y disfrutó del momento. Los labios de Killer eran finos y agrietados, dedujo Penguin por el beso. La piel de su rostro que podía sentir también era irregular, bastante áspera y llena de cortes. No se atrevía a tocar, le parecía aventurarse demasiado porque, a pesar de haber conseguido que le besara, estaba claro que su amante aún quería seguir siendo un desconocido.

Con un suave abrazo y un beso en el cuello, Penguin se despidió de su pirata de brillante casco blanquiazul sin mirarle y entró en casa. Killer se quedó estático unos segundos en la entrada, pero al final suspiró y volvió a colocarse el casco. Por fin se había atrevido a besarle… Y por lo bien que había reaccionado el muchachito, se arrepentía de no haberlo hecho antes. Ahora faltaba descubrirle su rostro… Killer suspiró de nuevo: eso era otro cantar.


	16. XVI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ace is such a gentleman.

Law se frotó los ojos mientras se revolvía entre sus delicadas sábanas. Aún era temprano, la brisa que mecía sus cabellos estaba fresca. Arrinconado en el lado izquierdo de la cama, Trafalgar giró y se enredó entre las sábanas como si fuese un rollito de carne. Por las mañanas solía estar de buen humor. Pero ese buen humor se le agrió de golpe cuando sus ojos descubrieron que no estaba solo en su alcoba. Un enorme pelirrojo dormía plácidamente estirado cuan largo era en mitad de la cama, moviéndose y gruñendo cuando su mente le jugaba una mala pasada en sueños. Y entonces, el moreno lo recordó todo.

** -Flashback de Trafalgar- **

Tras una sesión de sexo desenfrenado en la que sus protagonistas habían perdido la cuenta del número de polvos que llevaban, Trafalgar Law se dejó caer rendido sobre el suave colchón de algodón y lana de oveja. Ya no podía más, su cuerpo y su cerebro le pedían descansar, parar de una buena vez. El moreno estaba lleno de semen que se escurría por su pecho, por sus abdominales, pero sobre todo por sus piernas porque de su entrada no dejaba de salir líquido.

Y a su lado, el causante de su situación, un demonio pelirrojo que luchaba por recobrar el aliento. Law se giró para verle, para observar su agitada respiración, el vaivén calculado de su pecho, el sudor discurriendo por su frente… era un espectáculo digno de conservar en su memoria para siempre. Kid se percató de que estaba siendo observado, y se giró para encarar a ese sacerdote del demonio.

–¿Qué estas mirando? ¿Quieres más o qué? –preguntó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Sabía que ese sacerdote había tenido la mejor noche de su vida. Lo sabía. ¿Y cómo era eso posible? Fácil, porque la había pasado con Eustass _Capitán_ Kid. Law se quedó callado procesando las palabras del pelirrojo mientras lo miraba atento, un poco aletargado.

Los ambarinos ojos de Kid escrutaban cada facción del moreno, cada gesto y movimiento que hacía y, en concreto, esos preciosos orbes grises vidriosos todavía por el placer que no apartaban sus pupilas de las suyas. El pirata giró la cara bruscamente para ocultar su sonrojo y se levantó para irse a su habitación. Pero antes de poder despedirse, sintió una fina mano que le agarraba de su muñeca y le impedía marcharse.

El pirata miró por encima de sus hombros a Trafalgar, que ahora estaba sentado en la cama envuelto entre las lujosas sábanas de seda con un gesto en la cara que Kid no supo descifrar.

–P-Por favor, Eustass-ya –susurró el moreno sin apartar sus ojos de él–. Q-Quédate a dormir…

El nombrado tragó saliva porque se le había secado la garganta. Esa sinuosa voz del sacerdote, esa mirada suplicante de cariño, ese cuerpo demandante de calor humano… Mierda, no podía negarse a alguien así. No podía decir que no a Trafalgar Law. Y eso le fastidiaba sobremanera, porque llevaba toda la noche sometiéndole a su gusto y ahora que había saciado su sed (por esa noche), Trafalgar tenía que abrir la puta bocaza y desmoronar todo su plan con cuatro palabras mal dichas. Pero no le quedaba otra opción, no sabía decirle que no.

A regañadientes y sin mirarle directamente a los ojos, Kid volvió a tumbarse en la cama. El moreno, en cuanto su hombre se acomodó en su cama, se abalanzó sobre él apoyando su cabeza en el fornido pecho del pirata y rodeando su cintura con sus tatuados brazos. El pelirrojo se molestó levemente por esa intromisión de su espacio vital, pero se resignó al instante y pasó uno de sus brazos por la espalda del mayor acercándolo más hacia sí.

–Ni siquiera te has lavado… –gruñó el pirata, notaba como el semen de su compañero (que en realidad era suyo) le estaba manchando. La verdad es que no le importaba, pero intentaba quitar un poco de “romanticismo” a la escena–. Me estoy pegando.

–No tiene importancia –sonrió el sacerdote, ronroneando como un gato mimoso en el pecho del pelirrojo–. Es todo de Eustass-ya…

Kid sintió como su sangre se congelaba al ver esa sonrisa. Trafalgar acababa de sonreírle tiernamente, cariñosamente, dulcemente, como un perrito que recibía caricias detrás de las orejas, como un niño que dormía por primera vez con un peluche nuevo. Nunca antes le había sonreído de esa forma tan sincera y sin tapujos, descubriendo una faceta suya poco conocida, pues siempre era frío y calculador, serio salvo por esas ladinas sonrisas tan características. El corazón del pirata aumentó el ritmo de los latidos, pero su dueño pronto lo tranquilizó, principalmente porque Trafalgar escuchaba perfectamente sus pulsaciones y no le hacía ni puta gracia que se enterara.

Aunque el moreno parecía que ya había caído en brazos de Morfeo, pues su respiración y el agarre de sus brazos se habían relajado. Kid inspiró y a su nariz llegó el olor del cabello del tatuado: jalea real. El pelirrojo hundió su nariz en el moreno cabello desordenado y volvió a respirar ese agradable y dulce aroma, y sin ser muy consciente de ello, le dio un leve beso. Se acomodó por última vez dispuesto a dormir después de una agitada noche de pasión, ejerciendo algo de presión en su brazo y acurrucando más al moreno entre su pecho, pues no iba a soltarlo. No quería soltarlo, era su magnético tesoro.

Pero el moreno aún seguía despierto impregnándose de ese calor natural que desprendía el hercúleo cuerpo del pirata, un calor que no quería perder por nada del mundo.

** -Fin flashback de Trafalgar- **

Law se volvió a frotar los ojos y se revolvió el pelo, algo nervioso. ¿Qué le había pasado anoche? Había perdido el control completamente, se había dejado arrastrar por sus pasiones internas para sucumbir ante ese dichoso pelirrojo que ahora descansaba en su cama tranquilamente. ¿Cómo podía haber sucedido? ¿Cómo podía haber perdido el control de la situación? Si él era quien preparaba cada movimiento, quien calculaba milimétricamente la estrategia a seguir, quien permanecía impasible ante cualquier imprevisto… El moreno acarició su nuca para quitarse unas inusuales gotas de sudor frío, parecía que no había sido capaz de dominar ese enorme imprevisto pelirrojo.

Completamente molesto consigo mismo por la falta de seriedad y frialdad, Law se levantó de la cama sigilosamente para no despertar a su amante, no quería ver esa sonrisa de satisfacción y superioridad en su cara. No quería rememorar su penosa actuación completamente sometido ante aquel demoníaco pirata. Con un paño húmedo se limpió por encima los restos de semen y, agarrando su túnica favorita, salió de la habitación como si tuviese alas en los tobillos.

Estaba cansado por la falta de sueño, apenas había dormido cuatro o cinco horas, pero tenía que escapar de allí. Su cabeza no paraba de recordarle una y otra vez lascivas imágenes de su encuentro con el pelirrojo, haciendo que se desesperase más y más. Necesitaba volver a controlar la situación, encaminar su plan hacia el camino correcto, mandar de nuevo sobre Eustass Kid. Ese maldito pirata, su sola presencia le turbaba, le ponía alerta. Trafalgar necesitaba calmarse, dejar su mente en blanco y comenzar de nuevo.

Ligero como una pluma, el moreno descendió por las escaleras hasta el pasillo principal de la planta calle, y accionó una palanca oculta en una tesela, haciendo que un mosaico se recolocase mediante un mecanismo oculto y apareciese una puerta ante sus grisáceos ojos. Atravesó el marco de la puerta y ésta desapareció tras de sí. El sacerdote apareció en un minúsculo cuarto alumbrado por la luz de una lucerna con forma de lámpara mágica en un pequeño agujero que había en la pared, la agarró, y descendió las escaleras de piedra toscamente talladas.

El palacio tenía una amplia red de túneles secretos subterráneos que lo conectaban con las diferentes puertas de la ciudad y algunos edificios singulares. Sólo aquellos que servían a la Diosa conocían tales pasadizos, muy útiles para escapar de un asedio o, simplemente, para viajar por la ciudad sin ser visto. Trafalgar se dirigió a la Puerta Norte, y cuando llegó a su destino, subió las escaleras que le devolvían a la superficie y apareció en una de las torres de la muralla que cercaban la puerta.

Cuando un grupo de soldados lo vio, se arrodillaron hincando una rodilla en el suelo y agacharon la cabeza como saludo sin decir una palabra. Se veía en su cara que Law no estaba teniendo un buen día, y cuando el sacerdote estaba de mal humor, era mejor no molestarle en nada. Serio y completamente mudo, Trafalgar salió de la torre y a paso ligero se encaminó entre la selva agarrando los bajos de su toga para que no se enredasen con cualquier rama.

El tatuado caminaba sin fijarse en su alrededor, el paisaje se lo conocía de memoria. Law conseguía fusionarse con la exuberante naturaleza convirtiéndose en un ser más de ese majestuoso paraíso tropical: parecía que las ramas le abrían el paso para que caminase sin ninguna dificultad, que los mosquitos eran repelidos por una invisible capa… parecía que la Madre Naturaleza se sometía con gusto ante aquel moreno hombre de ojos grises. Hasta una anaconda que colgaba de una rama pareció hacerle una reverencia con la cabeza al sacerdote cuando éste pasó por debajo del árbol. Pronto llegó a su destino: las imponentes cascadas de agua fresca y cristalina. Si había un sitio para desconectar, era ese. Al ser propiedad exclusiva del Sumo Sacerdote, nadie podría importunarle con preocupaciones banales y lamentaciones.

Trafalgar dejó caer su toga al arenoso suelo y escaló por la roca para tirarse de cabeza a la zona más profunda del lago. Le encantaba esa sensación, sentir de un golpe el frío contacto con el agua y dejar que sus pensamientos fluyesen con el líquido elemento, perderse en esa inmensidad azul y abandonar sus preocupaciones, cerrar los ojos y bucear hasta alcanzar esa paz interior y tranquilidad que todo ser humano necesita para vivir. Además, como era un usuario de Fruta del Diablo, el poder hacer algo que le estaba impedido por fuerza le hacía sentir muy poderoso, casi como un dios. Law nadaba y buceaba con extraordinaria agilidad, sumergiéndose y saliendo a la superficie como si fuese un pez, como si llevase toda la vida viviendo bajo el agua.

Allí solo, perdido en el corazón de aquel paraíso vegetal, se creía el dueño del mundo. Ese misterioso mundo que se escapaba de sus finos y tostados dedos, ese misterioso mundo que quizá nunca llegase a conocer, ese misterioso mundo que no encajaba con Babilonia y el archipiélago de islas cercanas. ¿O era Babilonia la que no encajaba con el mundo?

Para Law, Babilonia era el mundo. No había nada más allá de sus costas, no había más vida más allá de sus selvas, no había más humanos más allá de su gente. Claro que le encantaría conocer el mundo exterior, perderse por la infinidad desconocida que había tras la frontera de la isla. Pero si lo hacía, ¿sería capaz de sobrevivir? En Babilonia estaba bajo la protección de los dioses, pero si se embarcaba hacia lo desconocido le abandonarían a su suerte, y eso era algo por lo que Law no quería volver a pasar.

Law había sido criado por una familia que no era la suya hasta que unas fiebres acabaron con todos sus “seres queridos” y le dejaron completamente solo a la escasa edad de seis años. Diez años estuvo vagando por la ciudad, robando y atracando como un vulgar ladrón de pacotilla para poder comer, hasta que un guardia le descubrió intentando colarse en el templo por un pequeño recoveco de la pared. Fue llevado ante el Sumo Sacerdote, pero en vez de recibir un castigo digno de tal atrocidad, la Diosa se manifestó y el pequeño entró a trabajar para ella.

Gracias a los dioses había llegado hasta donde estaba, en la cúspide de la pirámide social de Babilonia, rodeado de todo tipo de lujos y placeres. Sus deseos eran órdenes para sus súbditos, podía conseguir cualquier cosa con solo lanzar unas penetrantes miradas. Si vivía como un marajá, ¿para qué iba a renunciar a ello? ¿Para qué iba a cambiarlo por lo desconocido, por la incertidumbre? Trafalgar prefería seguir siendo un pez gordo dentro de una pecera que un pececillo libre en el océano.

Pero todo eso había cambiado ahora que había conocido a Eustass Kid. El moreno tenía más dudas que nunca, no sabía cómo reaccionar, no sabía qué hacer para enredar a ese pirata bajo su telaraña, encerrarlo por siempre en ese palacio y que no escapase jamás. Lo quería para sí, era suyo exclusivamente. Nadie podía disfrutar de su compañía, nadie podía mirarle con segundas intenciones, nadie podía acercarse a él… nadie podía salvo Trafalgar Law.

De golpe, el mundo de Law se había visto agitado por una maraña de cabellos pelirrojos, y ahora el moreno estaba confundido, aturdido. Había desechado sus convicciones, había trastocado sus prioridades y ahora Trafalgar no sabía qué era lo más importante en su vida. Mantener el favor de los dioses era algo primordial, pero verse protegido por esos musculosos brazos de pirata y arrastrado por esos ambarinos ojos al mundo del placer se estaba convirtiendo en una adicción.

No podía sacárselo de la cabeza, estaba copando por completo sus pensamientos día y noche. Y eso no era bueno, porque era él quien debía caer en sus redes y no al revés. Y con lo sucedido en la pasada noche, parecía que Trafalgar estaba rindiéndose a los pies del pelirrojo sin oponer resistencia.

El moreno nadó hasta la orilla y reposó su cuerpo sobre la cálida arena dejando que ésta se pegase por todo su ser, rebozándose en ella. Le gustaba estar limpio, pero luego volvería a bañarse y la arena se iría por completo. Se llevó sus manos a la cabeza intentando no pensar en nada, o más concretamente, en nadie. Maldito Eustass Kid.

Un rugido ensordecedor rompió el silencio sacando de sus ensoñaciones al sacerdote. Abrió los ojos y comprobó como un enorme tigre se acercaba a él a paso ligero. Se incorporó sentándose sobre sus rodillas para recibir el fuerte abrazo del felino. Era Bepo, su mascota y ser más querido. Lo había encontrado en ese mismo lago cuando apenas era un cachorro de unos tres meses cojeando porque tenía una punza clavada en la pata.

Al no estar su madre cerca, Trafalgar se acercó con cuidado calmándole y susurrándole en sumerio algo parecido a un hechizo adormecedor, con notable éxito. Le sacó la punza y le vendó la herida con los bajos de su toga. Desde entonces, ambos se encontraban de vez en cuando en el lago y se bañaban y jugaban juntos. Y Trafalgar había llegado a encariñarse mucho de aquella fiera.

El tigre lamió su rostro en señal de saludo, restregando su fino y suave pelaje por todo el cuerpo de Law, quien le acariciaba y reía por las cosquillas que le producía su áspera lengua. Bepo tumbó de nuevo a Law al echarle encima todo su peso para poder hacerle cosquillas lamiéndole y mordiendo suavemente sus costados y su estómago. Era un felino más grande de lo normal, estaba muy bien alimentado porque, aparte de cazar en la selva, Law le traía comida del palacio. Además, su pelaje brillaba con fuerza porque el moreno lo peinaba con un cepillo de vez en cuando, y también limaba sus uñas. Pero lo que de verdad demostraba que aquel “gatito” era su mascota era el collar que le colgaba del cuello, una gruesa cadena de plata con una chapa en la que se podía leer su nombre inscrito. Sin duda alguna, era alguien muy importante para Law, era a quien más quería en esa isla.

El tigre se revolcó por la arena contento de encontrar a su amo, y para limpiarse, corrió hacia el agua zambulléndose en el lago. El moreno no dudó y volvió a meterse en el agua para nadar con su mascota, pues también podía bucear (levemente) y se divertían juntos intentando agarrar las algas que había en el fondo del lago. Sin duda, Bepo era la mejor distracción para no pensar en el pelirrojo.

Un pelirrojo que amanecía lentamente, como un coloso de roca. Se estiró cuan largo era, todavía tumbado en la cómoda cama y envuelto parcialmente con las sábanas del moreno. Kid buscó con su mano al sacerdote, pero estaba solo en el lecho. Se decidió entonces a abrir los ojos, con cuidado para que los potentes rayos de sol no le dejasen ciego. ¿Dónde coño se había metido ese estúpido sacerdote? Después de la noche que tuvieron… Estaba dispuesto a darle un poco más de su pelirroja medicina cura-lo-todo, pero Trafalgar no estaba para “curarse”. Ahora era el momento de darse mimos y cariñitos, esas cosas que hacían las parejas acarameladas que no se separaban ni para ir al baño, pero Trafalgar no estaba presente.

Y eso molestaba a Kid porque, después de todo, era como si le hubiesen usado. Después de pasar una noche irrepetible, el pirata esperaba despertar junto a su nuevo amante, quien específicamente le había suplicado que se quedase a dormir, pero estaba más solo que la una. ¿Qué diferencia había entre los hombres que pasan la noche con una prostituta y su situación? No había cobrado nada, pero se había despertado igual de abandonado. Y por una vez en su vida, Kid deseaba despertarse con alguien en la cama.

Furioso, agarró una de las sábanas y la aventó al suelo, pero el movimiento hizo que el aroma del moreno inundase la estancia, pues estaba impregnado en la cama. El pelirrojo se quedó paralizando oliendo tan extraño aroma, ni siquiera podría describirlo a pesar de haberlo olido ya varias veces. Era dulce y suave, pero a la vez potente y pasional, frío y cálido, hielo y fuego. Sin duda, era Trafalgar Law hecho perfume.

Kid se dio media vuelta y hundió su afilada nariz en la almohada, embriagándose de tal perfume. La primera vez que lo había olido, le había parecido completamente desagradable, pero ahora había quedado prendado por completo de tal característico olor. No tenía nada que hacer en todo el día, así que quedarse en la cama impregnado por el perfume de Trafalgar era una opción más que factible. Por lo menos, si cerraba los ojos, era como si el moreno estuviese también allí.

Un piso más abajo, Killer se encaminaba hacia la calle para llevar a cabo su nueva misión: descubrir qué hacía Penguin durante el día. Ya desayunado, vestido, aseado e impoluto, el rubio salió del palacio para perderse por la inmensa ciudad. Intentaba pasar desapercibido entre la marabunta de gente, pero le resultaba realmente complicado por su característico casco blanquiazul. Por el casco y porque, al llevar la chilaba sin una manga, se veía una de sus cuchillas, y eso era algo realmente extraordinario.

Los habitantes de Nínive aborrecían la violencia, pero convivían constantemente con ella. Estaban acostumbrados a ver muertos por las calles, a ver cadáveres descomponiéndose mientras los cuervos los devoraban, a ver castigos públicos consistentes en mutilaciones y daño físico… Las clases bajas podían verse involucradas en algún proceso fuera de la ley, pero la mayoría de irregularidades las cometían los _wardu_. Y si eran los _mushkennu_ quienes las realizaban, culpaban a los _wardu_. Y claro, ellos eran esclavos y la mayoría de los habitantes no los consideraban personas, sino animales de trabajo. Así que no importaba que muriesen, siempre habría de repuesto.

Rápidamente llegó al arrabal, pero el barrio estaba desierto. No había ni un alma por las calles. Las casas estaban cerradas a cal y canto, como si estuviesen deshabitadas. Esa extraña situación puso alerta a Killer, quien aceleró el paso para llegar a casa de su pequeño pastorcillo. Pero su chabola también estaba cerrada completamente. El pirata llamó varias veces a la puerta, pero nadie contestó. Con imágenes horripilantes de Penguin muerto en el suelo rondándole la cabeza sin parar, Killer pateó la puerta hasta que cedió y entró.

La casa estaba a oscuras casi en su totalidad, pero por las minúsculas ventanas entraban los rayos de sol que iluminaban parcialmente las estancias. El rubio apareció en una habitación bastante pequeña que parecía ser el salón. Una mesa de madera y un par de sillas carcomidas decoraban la estancia junto a destrozadas alfombras de lana colgadas por las paredes. Las paredes también tenían pequeños huecos donde colocar velas para alumbrar.

La cocina, mucho más reducida que el salón, estaba separada de éste por un muro de adobe que le llegaba a Killer por la cadera. En ella había un horno de barro abovedado sobre un pedestal de ladrillos, otra mesa de madera que hacía las veces de encimera, y baldas también de madera donde reposaba la vajilla de cerámica. Debajo de estas baldas había cestos de mimbre donde se conservaban los alimentos. En una esquina había una pared de madera tras la cual estaba la cuadra donde se recogían las vacas.

Al otro lado del salón estaba el dormitorio, en el que apenas cabía un lecho de paja con mantas (literalmente, no había cama) y una cómoda de madera bastante vieja. Olía bastante fuerte, pues no tenía ventanas para ventilar. La habitación más pequeña de todas era el baño (o eso dedujo Killer), en la que sólo había un balde con restos de agua y un perchero de madera para sostener las toallas.

Killer tuvo que quitarse el casco para poder respirar mejor, el ambiente dentro de esa chabola estaba realmente cargado. Además, el olor a vaca era insoportable. ¿En esas condiciones tenía que vivir su pequeño tesoro? ¡Si él apenas podía aguantar cinco minutos ahí dentro! Con una vivienda tan deprimente, era normal que Penguin no le hubiese permitido pasar ni una vez, ahora comenzaban a encajar las cosas. Pero la casa estaba completamente vacía, no había rastro de Penguin ni de su hermano, aquel muchacho muy parecido al pastorcillo que vio la primera vez que vino a buscarle. Dedujo que su pequeño había salido a pasear con las vacas, como estaba haciendo la primera vez que se juntaron en aquella plaza.

A Killer se le iluminó el rostro de repente: tal vez su pequeño podía estar en la plaza. Se colocó de nuevo el casco y, arreglando la puerta con una extraordinaria maña, el pirata salió corriendo rumbo a los barrios altos en busca de Penguin.

El astro rey brillaba con fuerza en el despejado cielo. Killer suspiró de nuevo mientras perdía otro litro de agua corporal sudando. Debía ser mediodía, y todavía no había encontrado a su hombre. El rubio comenzaba a desesperarse, se había recorrido de cabo a rabo toda la maldita ciudad y no había rastro de Penguin por ningún lado. Un característico olor a carne aderezada con especias comenzó a invadir las fosas nasales del pirata, pues había decidido tomar un respiro y sentarse en el borde de una fuente para reponer el agua perdida y descansar un rato. Sus tripas rugieron con ganas, con las prisas sólo había desayunado un zumo.

El delicioso aroma provenía de un restaurante de la plaza, donde en la puerta, el cocinero estaba asando a la parrilla unos enormes filetes de ternera, lomo de cerdo y varias aves enteras. Killer se relamió los labios mientras salivaba como un poseso, esa carne se veía más que apetecible. Rebuscó entre su chilaba y se percató de que no había cogido la bolsa de dinero que siempre llevaba encima, pues desde que habían sido acogidos en palacio no había gastado una mísera moneda, aunque eso no era realmente un problema. A fin de cuentas, era un pirata y los piratas eran los más famosos ladrones que había en el mundo.

Hambriento como el perro de un ciego, el rubio entró en aquel local, se sentó en una mesa y, dando un puñetazo sobre ésta, llamó al camarero, quien acudió enseguida asustado. Killer le indicó por señas y algún que otro insulto que quería carne, y el camarero, al no saber muy bien qué le estaba pidiendo, le trajo un plato con un revuelto variado de ave, cerdo y ternera recién sacada de la parrilla y varias verduritas asadas para acompañar, así como una jarra de cerveza.

Killer se puso redondo de comer y beber, pues la cerveza era de trigo en vez de cebada y estaba realmente buena. Cuando hubo acabado, salió del restaurante sin pagar, aunque tampoco había nadie para impedirle que se fuera. Se arrancó la única manga que le quedaba a su chilaba y robó dos patos de la parrilla, los cuales envolvió y se los colgó al hombro. En ese mismo instante, unos guardias patrullaban por la plaza, pero Killer le lanzó una asesina mirada al dueño del local, quien no pudo verla por culpa del casco pero sí sentirla, una mirada que firmaba su sentencia de muerte si se le ocurría decir una palabra a los soldados.

El pirata se encaminó con su presente hacia la casa de Penguin de nuevo para comprobar por última vez si estaba allí. Si antes las calles estaban desiertas, ahora sí que no había un alma. Ni una leve brisa rompía el paisaje monótono que Killer tenía ante sus ojos cada vez que cruzaba la esquina y se adentraba en una calle nueva. Cuando llegó a la chabola, comprobó que la puerta había sido removida y un rayo de esperanza surcó su mente. Aunque también podían haber sido ladrones…

Killer estaba dispuesto a llamar, pero prefirió entrar directamente para encarar a cualquiera que estuviese dentro. Con una potente patada derrumbó la puerta, para susto de los inquilinos que estaban en el comedor recogiendo la mesa porque habían terminado de comer. Ambos hermanos soltaron un grito agudo cuando la puerta cayó al suelo, pero Penguin pronto se calmó al ver quien entraba.

Killer se quedó estático viendo como los hermanos se habían quedado de piedra mientras recogían la mesa, uno de ellos más asustado que el otro. Al parecer sí que estaban en casa después de todo. Se maldijo a sí mismo por ser tan imprudente e intentó colocar la puerta de pie de nuevo, algo que consiguió de malas maneras. Mientras tanto, Penguin se reía por lo bajinis al ver que su hombre estaba pasándolo bastante mal para encajar de nuevo el cerrojo de hierro en la corroída madera. Él tampoco sabía mucho de bricolaje, esas cosas se las dejaba a su hermano Shachi, quien estaba más blanco que la leche completamente petrificado a medio camino entre levantarse y sentarse de la silla con los platos en la mano.

Una vez que el pirata apañó un poco el destrozo, Penguin se lanzó a los brazos de éste feliz por la sorpresa de su inesperada visita. El rubio le respondió gustoso estrechándolo entre sus músculos mientras dejaba caer los patos al suelo. Había pasado toda la mañana buscándolo, desesperado porque no lo encontraba en ningún sitio, pero al fin lo veía. Ahora podía estar tranquilo. El abrazo duró más de lo previsto porque ninguno de los dos quería soltar al otro, Penguin por lo feliz que estaba al verle allí, y Killer por comprobar que estaba sano y salvo. Era una sensación maravillosa, estrecharle entre sus brazos, perderse en su cuerpo, probar su aroma una vez más.

Cuando rompieron el abrazo, Killer agarró la improvisada bolsa y se la dio al pastorcillo algo sonrojado, pero el casco le tapaba cualquier expresión facial, y eso era una ventaja. Penguin miró sorprendido la bolsa y, cuando la abrió, se le iluminaron los ojos. Comenzó a gritar emocionado algo incomprensible para Killer y fue corriendo junto a su hermano, quien había mojado su turbante en agua y se lo había vuelto a colocar en la frente a modo de paño húmedo a ver si así podía reaccionar. Pero cuando Penguin sacó un pato y se lo puso en las narices, comenzó a salivar como un perro hambriento y en segundos devoraron tan apetecible regalo. Era lo más delicioso que habían probado nunca, pues estaban acostumbrados a comer poco y mal. De hecho, acababan de comer un cuenco de gachas de avena nada sabrosas.

Penguin guardó los dos patos restantes en una canasta de mimbre y volvió de la cocina con un vaso de barro lleno de vino para su hombre en señal de agradecimiento. El rubio aceptó el vaso gustoso, pues tenía sed por el calor que hacía en esa casa a pesar de estar casi a oscuras, pero no probó el zumo de uva porque su hermano seguía presente y no quería quitarse el casco. La costumbre. Aunque en realidad no sabía muy bien cómo actuar, seguía quieto en la entrada esperando que Penguin le dijese algo por signos. Había una silla libre, pero por su aspecto, el pirata sabía que estaría más cómodo de pie.

El pastorcillo empezó a hablar con su hermano un poco molesto, y éste le contestó con aspavientos sonrojado y temblando de miedo. El rubio observaba la escena intentando descifrar algo, pero el sumerio era un idioma jodidamente complicado. Shachi al fin se encaminó hacia Killer ayudado por Penguin, quien lo agarraba de los hombros para que no se fuese corriendo, que es lo que quería hacer realmente.

Shachi, completamente rojo de vergüenza y temblando de miedo, extendió su mano hacia Killer para saludarlo mientras su hermano sonreía satisfecho. Cuando Shachi creyó conveniente, apartó su mano bruscamente y salió corriendo del salón para encerrarse en el dormitorio. Killer suspiró, acostumbrado a que la gente reaccionase de esa forma al conocerle, sabía que era un hombre imponente, mientras que Penguin se reía intentando quitarle hierro al asunto.

El menor cogió una de las alfombras que colgaban de la pared y la extendió en medio del comedor, indicando al pirata que se tumbase en ella. Éste obedeció, dejando el vaso de vino en la mesa y acomodándose como buenamente podía en el duro suelo mientras Penguin se encerraba en el dormitorio para salir sin el turbante y sin ese mono blanco, ahora únicamente tapado con una faldita blanca que le llegaba por encima de las rodillas.

Rápidamente se acurrucó junto al rubio dándole la espalda y agarrando uno de sus brazos, haciendo que éste lo pasase por su cintura para quedar unidos. Con su mano libre, Killer se quitó el casco y la pasó bajo el cuello de Penguin para que hiciera de almohada. Le besó tiernamente y disfrutó del momento, en esa oscuridad cálida y acogedora que los protegía a ambos de cualquier peligro. No necesitaba nada más para ser feliz, con Penguin a su lado era más que suficiente.

*****

Sanji terminaba con los preparativos de la cena antes de la hora prevista para tener tiempo libre para… la cita. Cada vez que la palabra resonaba en su cabeza, su mente se nublaba y no acertaba con lo que estaba haciendo. Había servido la ensalada sin aliñar, había colocado cucharas y no había sopa para cenar… estaba hecho un manojo de nervios. Nami entró en la cocina y le sacó de sus ensoñaciones:

–¿Pero todavía estás aquí, Sanji-kun? ¡No te va a dar tiempo! –y la muchacha le quitó los utensilios que tenía entre las manos–. Venga, vete a bañar que yo termino con esto.

–Puedo hacerlo, Nami-san, no pasa nada –sonrió nervioso el rubio. Prefería tener la cabeza ocupada, sabía que la hora se aproximaba y no estaba preparado en absoluto. Pero la peli-naranja no le hizo caso y lo sacó a rastras de la cocina.

Al ver que no tenía forma alguna de replicar, Sanji se dirigió al servicio común de hombres para bañarse. Se llevó una sorpresa cuando vio que la bañera estaba llena de agua, y en el borde de ésta había varios botes con sales de baño, perfumes y cremas corporales. El rubio sonrió para sus adentros, esta Nami…

El baño le había sentado realmente bien, estaba mucho más relajado. Su fibroso cuerpo (porque Sanji era delgado pero fuerte) desprendía una exótica fragancia a rosas por una crema que Nami le había prestado exclusivamente (y eso era bastante raro, porque Nami era realmente tacaña), además de tener la piel más suave que la seda, y su cabello olía a limón cuando el viento lo movía.

El rubio se escrutó desnudo frente al espejo. Siempre se había considerado un caballero, y también alguien apuesto y, por qué no decirlo, guapo. Su rubia melena resaltaba ante la inmensidad de gente morena de la isla, y sus ojos azules como el cielo eran el colofón perfecto. Su ceja de caracol le confería el toque gracioso y distendido, mientras que sus cigarros de hierba le daban un aire misterioso y cautivador.

Cubriéndose con su chilaba azul de siempre, el cocinero se encaminó hacia la habitación comunal de mujeres para vestirse porque Nami, para prevenir cualquier imprevisto (como que Sanji se juntase con Zoro, o que Zoro viese el vestido y malinterpretase todo), había guardado la nueva adquisición en su armario. La habitación estaba vacía, lo que fue un alivio para Sanji porque así se podía cambiar sin tener que dar explicaciones a nadie. Aunque sabía de sobra que, conociendo a Nami como la conocía, todos allí estaban al tanto de su cita.

Cita. Cita. Cita. Ci-ta. C-I-T-A.

Sanji se tiró de los pelos pro volver a pensar en ello, y para mantener su cabeza ocupada, comenzó a vestirse. La verdad era que la peli-naranja se había explayado con el nuevo conjunto, ¡si hasta le había pagado los complementos! El traje constaba de un vestido con un único tirante hasta los tobillos bastante ajustado de un azul crudo. El corte dejaba al aire una de sus clavículas y parte del pectoral. En el otro lado, el vestido se sujetaba con un broche de oro en forma de medallón con un pez grabado.

Aunque en realidad, ese vestido iba por dentro, pues encima llevaba una toga color crema semitransparente que se pegaba al vestido azul gracias al broche del hombro y a un cinto de cuero. Esta toga tenía una única manga, la cual salía del broche para acabar en su codo, una manga ancha de murciélago con el borde fruncido con finos hilos de oro. La toga era más escotada que el vestido azul, dejándolo ver, además de que era mucho más volátil y holgada. Acababa en los tobillos con otro bordado de oro. Como la guinda del pastel, Nami le había comprado una pequeña cadena de oro para que vistiese con algo su brazo desnudo.

Cuando hubo terminado de vestirse, con parsimonia para no arrugar el conjunto nuevo, se miró de nuevo al espejo y algo en su interior se sobrecogió. Estaba realmente atractivo. El vestido azul se pegaba a su cuerpo como si fuese una segunda piel, pero la toga semitransparente le confería la ligereza y el vuelo necesarios para no parecer una morcilla embutida. Además, como era semitransparente, su cuerpo se intuía a través de la fina capa de seda sin quedar expuesto.

Se colocó de nuevo el cabello correctamente, se pellizcó las mejillas para darles un poco de calor y salió al patio, donde Nami le aguardaba para acompañarle a su destino. Sanji le había insistido en que no hacía falta que viniese, pero la peli-naranja se había salido con la suya. Quería acompañarle para que no tuviese ningún percance por el camino, pero sobre todo para enterarse de quién era su cita. La curiosidad la estaba matando por dentro, no conocía a nadie con el nombre de Portgas D. Ace.

–Sanji-kun, estás estupendo –sonrió la muchacha, aunque en el fondo el mérito era todo suyo, pues ella había elegido el vestido y le había cedido sus perfumes que encandilaban a cualquiera.

–G-Gracias, Nami-san –sonrió el rubio sonrojado hasta las orejas. Ya lo sabía, pero nunca venían mal unos halagos–. Estoy muy n-nervioso…

–No te preocupes, Sanji-kun, con lo guapo que estás lo dejarás anonadado –rió la peli-naranja de forma coqueta mientras agarraba al muchacho por el brazo–. Vamos, hay que hacerse de rogar, pero no demasiado.

Desde detrás de una columna, un oculto espadachín observaba la escena con rabia. Furioso, hincó sus uñas en la piedra hasta sangrar, la sola idea de ver a Sanji en brazos de otro hombre le corroía por dentro. No podía permitirlo, él era suyo y de nadie más.

Sin saber muy bien cómo actuar, se llevó las manos a la cabeza para tranquilizarse y analizar la situación con perspectiva, pero rozó sin quererlo sus tres pendientes de oro en forma de lágrima y éstos tintinearon levemente. Entonces, una brisa gélida se apoderó de su cuerpo y su corazón dejó de latir por unos segundos. Notó como la vista se le nublaba, pero fue una sensación pasajera. Rendido, Zoro se marchó de allí directo a la bodega a por un poco de vino, necesitaba calmarse un poco, pues sabía que era mejor para el rubio no permanecer a su lado.

*****

–Sir Crocodile –el nombrado se giró y vio como un moreno pecoso lo llamaba mientras cerraba la puerta de su casa–. Buenas noches, sir. ¿Se dirige al Paraíso?

–Buenas noches, Portgas –saludó cortésmente el mayor–. Así es, voy hacia allí.

–¿Me permite acompañarle? Aunque veo que viaja con escolta…

–Esto es cosa de Doflamingo –el moreno rodó los ojos. Desde que le habían asaltado aquel día, Crocodile no podía salir solo de casa–. Pero nunca rechazo una agradable charla. Vas muy elegante… Se nota que tienes un compromiso.

–Me gusta arreglarme, eso es todo –el pecoso quitó hierro al asunto con una de sus inmensas sonrisas, esas que conquistaban a todo el mundo–. Además, usted también va muy elegante esta noche. ¿Celebran algo importante Doflamingo-sama y usted?

–Es nuestro aniversario –sonrió nostálgicamente el moreno. Ya habían pasado diez años, diez eternos y fabulosos años.

–Eso es maravilloso, se ve que se quieren mucho –volvió a sonreír el menor, si su jefe estaba contento, él también–. Felicidades.

–Gracias, Portgas.

*****

Allí estaban los dos, en la puerta del Paraíso. Sanji temblaba de nervios, y Nami de expectación por saber quién sería el afortunado que disfrutaría de su amigo por esa noche, y a saber cuántas más. Llegados a este punto, los compañeros debían separarse.

–Muchas gracias por acompañarme, Nami-san, pero ahora tengo que estar solo y… –Sanji no pudo terminar la frase por miedo, ¿qué se supone que debía hacer ahora? ¿Estaría ya su cita dentro del local o tendría que esperar? Con lo que odiaba esperar…

–Lo entiendo, Sanji-kun –sonrió la muchacha–. Será mejor que vuelva ya al palacio.

–Pero no me gusta que andes sola por las calles a estas horas…

–¡No hay problema alguno! –rió la sacerdotisa–. Todos saben de mi condición y estoy segura que me acompañarán encantados –le guiñó un ojo con complicidad–. Disfruta de tu cita, Sanji-kun –y con un beso en la mejilla, la peli-naranja se encaminó hacia su destino.

El rubio permaneció dubitativo en la puerta unos minutos, pero al final se decidió a entrar. Si ya había llegado hasta allí no podía dar marcha atrás y volver. Respiró hondo, se acomodó el vestido y el cabello, y entró por las puertas del Paraíso. Desde que había conocido a Zoro cuatro años atrás, no había vuelto a estar en aquel prostíbulo, pero apenas había cambiado.

El local estaba mejor decorado, era más refinado, pero la estructura y la distribución seguían siendo las mismas. El cocinero se quedó embobado mirando las lámparas con vidrios tintados de colores que, gracias a las velas de su interior, alumbraban la estancia con diferentes tonalidades. Una muchacha que parecía ser la recepcionista se le acercó al verle un poco perdido y sin saber muy bien qué hacer:

–Buenas noches, señor. ¿Le puedo ayudar en algo?

–B-Buenas noches, señorita –el rubio hizo una reverencia y besó la mano de la muchacha, era todo un caballero–. M-Me están esperando… Y bueno… –no sabía cómo continuar, así que se rió con nerviosismo rascándose la cabeza.

–Es probable que esa persona se encuentre en el bar –sonrió la recepcionista graciosa ante el nerviosismo del chico, le parecía muy dulce.

–¡Seguramente! –Sanji volvió a hacer una reverencia y besó la mano de la mujer de nuevo–. Muchas gracias, madeimoselle.

El rubio entró en el bar con timidez, no sabía lo que se iba a encontrar allí. Bueno, en realidad sí que lo sabía: hombres y mujeres con sus respectivos acompañantes bebiendo, jugando a los dados, riendo, coqueteando… Disfrutando, al fin y al cabo. Miró a un lado y a otro, pero no encontró a nadie solo en una mesa. Genial, parecía que le tocaba esperar.

Algo incómodo por el ambiente cargado de sexo, Sanji se encaminó a la barra para sentarse en una banqueta de madera con un cojín de piel de leopardo y pidió un licor de manzana aderezado con miel. Lo único bueno de estar solo esperando en un sitio como ese era que los borrachos y los hombres cachondos como mulas no se le acercaban porque no llevaba una cadena con una piedra, símbolo indiscutible de la condición de hetaira.

–Llegó la hora de separarse, muchacho –dijo Crocodile mientras entraban en el local–. Doflamingo me está esperando, y a ti también –sonrió el moreno mientras miraba de reojo a Sanji, quien estaba sentado de espaldas a la puerta y no se percataba de nada–. Pasa una buena noche, Portgas… Y trátamelo bien, es un buen chico.

–Que pase usted una buena noche también, sir Crocodile –se despidió el pecoso con una reverencia–. Y felicidades de nuevo.

Ace se quedó mirando al cocinero bajo el marco de la puerta del bar. A primera vista, y de espaldas, podía intuir que tenía un cuerpo agradable, el muchacho era delgado pero su brazo al aire libre indicaba que estaba fuerte, pues era pura fibra muscular. Su espalda era ancha pero no demasiado, y su cintura se estrechaba levemente, confiriéndole una figura bastante atractiva. Pero lo que más le había llamado la atención era ese brillante cabello rubio, resplandeciente como el sol y sumamente extraño de ver en la isla. Sin pensárselo dos veces, Ace se dirigió hacia la que iba a ser su presa esa noche.

Sanji casi había acabado con su copa. Estaba realmente desolado, su cita no aparecía. ¿Acaso le había visto desde la puerta y su pretendiente se había echado para atrás? ¿Por qué? ¿Por feo? ¿Por aburrido? ¿Por ir mal vestido? ¿O ni siquiera había llegado a cruzar el umbral del prostíbulo? ¿Le habían dado plantón? Su gozo se había ahogado en un pozo y ahora estaba enterrado cien metros bajo tierra sin posibilidad de salir. Se bebió el último suspiro de licor de un trago y, cuando estaba dispuesto a marcharse completamente derrotado, una mano se posó sobre su hombro haciéndole dar un respingo.

–Disculpa –Sanji se giró para ver quién le hablaba con esa voz sumamente dulce, y se encontró con unos enormes y penetrantes ojos negros y una cálida sonrisa–, debes de ser Sanji –y el rubio asintió un poco aturdido por la repentina sorpresa–. Encantado, soy Portgas D. Ace.

Muy educadamente, el moreno cogió la mano de Sanji y se la besó de la misma forma que había hecho él con la recepcionista. El rubio se sonrojó por la acción, además de por las miradas cargadas de significado que Ace le lanzaba.

–K-Kuroashi Sanji –acertó a decir el cocinero–. E-El placer es mío.

–Camarero, quiero una mesa para dos un poco retirada… –el pecoso se levantó la manga de su chilaba y le enseñó el bíceps al tabernero, mostrándole el tatuaje que todos los subordinados de Doflamingo llevaban, las siglas de la familia en cuneiforme, y con voz autoritaria, preguntó–. ¿Entendido?

El tabernero asintió algo asustado y, con un gesto, les indicó que le siguieran hasta la mesa requerida, que, como había pedido Ace, estaba más apartada gracias a unos biombos que hacían las veces de paredes. La pequeña mesa de forma octogonal tenía un mantel color vino con bordados dorados y la vajilla preparada para servir la cena. Antes de sentarse en los cojines del suelo, el moreno volvió a besarle la mano a Sanji, y éste se sonrojó hasta las orejas, aunque se había puesto alerta con esa extraña escena de la barra.

Pero la pareja no se percataba de que estaba siendo espiada por una peli-naranja desde la puerta del recinto. Una vez que la muchacha descubrió la identidad de la cita de Sanji, se decidió a salir de allí porque, como sacerdotisa, tenía prohibido vagar por las calles de noche. Guiñándole el ojo a un solitario hombre, que esperaba para ser atendido por la recepcionista, y echándole todo el morro del mundo que la caracterizaba, le pidió que le acompañase al palacio porque “había ido a realizar un entierro en la casa de un particular y se le había hecho de noche”. El hombre, ante esa mirada suplicante, asintió sin dudarlo ni un segundo.

–¿Has cenado? –preguntó el pecoso cortésmente–. Espero que no, porque mi estómago ruge como un león y es de mala educación que uno coma mientras el otro mira –rió Ace con esa enorme sonrisa tan suya.

“Este muchacho es como Luffy”, pensó el rubio. Ambos eran morenos con ojos oscuros, amables, y con una sonrisa que iluminaba el mundo. Pero Ace era tremendamente educado, algo que chocaba con la espontánea naturaleza del pequeño. Algo en el interior del rubio se revolvió, no quería pensar en Luffy, no en ese momento. Así que, con una sonrisa, contestó:

–Tienes suerte, porque no he cenado –rió el cocinero. Por la hora a la que le había dicho Crocodile que sería la cita, se imaginó que cenaría con su acompañante.

–¿Y voy a seguir teniendo suerte, Sanji? –una ladina sonrisa apareció en el rostro del moreno, y el rubio se ruborizó hasta sus rizadas cejas ante esa pregunta y el doble significado que tenía. Por si fuera poco, el moreno había pronunciado su nombre con una voz cargada de sensualidad que le había hecho estremecer. Este chico iba a por todas.

Sanji se quedó sin habla, no sabía muy bien qué contestar porque no quería cerrarse una puerta tan pronto, no le había dado ninguna oportunidad a Ace para que le encandilara, pero tampoco quería decirle que sí porque no estaba seguro de querer lanzarse a los brazos de otro hombre tan pronto. Ese muchacho era tan diferente a Zoro…

Tenía los mismos ojos oscuros, pero éstos eran mucho más cálidos y penetrantes, unos ojos que te hipnotizaban y te llevaban a su terreno, una sonrisa encantadora que reconfortaba a cualquiera, unas graciosas pecas que le conferían un aura de dulce inocencia, una bonita media melena azabache, y un cuerpo envidiable. No era tan musculoso como Zoro, pero se veía que era un chico fuerte.

Además, vestía muy elegante, y esa exquisita educación que tenía le ayudaban a crear un halo exótico a su alrededor. El pecoso llevaba una bonita chilaba de un rojo cobrizo oscuro con un dibujo abstracto bordado de color naranja que parecían llamas en las mangas anchas de murciélago y los bajos del vestido. El pecho lo tenía totalmente al descubierto, mostrando sus potentes pectorales y un curioso collar de perlas granates que a Sanji le pareció bastante lujoso. La chilaba se cerraba a la altura de su ombligo gracias a un cinto de tela púrpura, y caía hasta los tobillos.

Ace miró al rubio levantando las cejas demandando una respuesta, pues Sanji se había perdido observando a su acompañante con más calma. Parecía que esos penetrantes ojos negros le devoraban, que le arrastraban a una hoguera donde quemarse eternamente. Era una mirada sobrecogedora, pero no era fría y cortante como la de Zoro, heladora, sino agradable y misteriosa, una mirada que te hacía querer perderte en esos dos pozos sin fondo. ¿Cuánto hacía que alguien no le miraba así? Antes, las mujeres le devoraban con los ojos (y él a ellas también), pero desde que Zoro entró en su vida… ¿Le había mirado él de esa forma alguna vez? Sanji juraría que no, el marimo no era como ese chico. Este chico era diferente… reconfortantemente diferente.

Una camarera apareció detrás del biombo para tomar nota, rompiendo así la magia del ambiente que se había creado en un momento, despertando a Sanji de su ensoñación y molestando al moreno, quien había aprovechado para acercarse un poco más al rubio.

–¿Ya saben lo que van a pedir, señores? –preguntó la chica con una aterciopelada voz. Doflamingo las entrenaba a conciencia para que fuesen las mejores en su trabajo, tanto en el servicio normal como el sexual.

–Yo querré dos jarretes de ternera en salsa de champiñones acompañados de un cuenco de cuscús y frutos secos, unos filetes de merluza al horno con miel, unos dátiles fritos envueltos en tiras de beicon, y una fuente de marisco con verduritas a la parrilla para compartir –Ace sonrió a Sanji, que se había quedado a cuadros con la enorme cantidad de comida que había pedido. No conocía a nadie que comiese tanto, a excepción de Luffy, claro…

–Creo que me quedaré… –Sanji hojeaba la carta por encima, pero la cantidad de platos le sobrepasaba. Si ni siquiera se había percatado que la carta estaba en la mesa esperando a ser leída, seguía un poco atontado–. La merluza al horno con miel tiene buena pinta…

–¿Y para beber? –preguntó la muchacha mientras apuntaba todo con una pluma.

–El mejor vino que tengas, esta noche invito yo –esa sonrisa de nuevo, esa sonrisa que desprendía calor y amor por los cuatro costados, esa sonrisa que Sanji había presenciado ya varias veces y no dejaba de sorprenderle.

La cena transcurrió tranquila, una velada encantadora. Ace le estuvo contando sus viajes por las diferentes islas de alrededor, la cantidad de comidas exóticas que había probado, la cantidad de animales curiosos que había visto, las varias lenguas que había aprendido, pero no mencionó los trabajos que en esas islas realizaba. Estaba al tanto de que Sanji conocía que era un subordinado de Doflamingo, y ese nombre sólo se asociaba a negocios turbulentos, así que el moreno se limitó a omitir esa parte de su vida. Entre anécdota y anécdota, el pecoso le lanzaba miraditas cargadas de deseo y le hacía comentarios con doble sentido tales como “seguro que esas manos hacen maravillas”, o “tienes una voz muy tranquila y sugerente… me pregunto si por las noches se mantendrá igual de relajada”.

Por su parte, Sanji le contó que trabajaba de cocinero en el palacio y que su vida era bastante monótona, pero no se quejaba porque disfrutaba haciéndolo. Al principio, el rubio evitaba las miradas sinuosas del moreno y se sonrojaba con los comentarios, pero los efluvios del vino comenzaban a hacer efecto en su cuerpo y cada vez se sentía más cómodo con Ace y con esos comentarios y miradas, pues le hacían sentirse deseado. También él comenzaba a soltarse, coqueteando mientras jugaba con su rubio cabello o se mordía el labio inferior.

–C-Creo que no debería beber más-s… –dijo el rubio despacio para no trabarse, él no estaba acostumbrado a beber y una copa ya le hacía ver doble–. Además, se hace tarde…

–Vivo bastante cerca del palacio, ¿y si nos tomamos la última en mi casa y luego te llevo? –el moreno sonrió inocentemente, pero sus ojos insinuaban lo contrario.

Sanji se quedó mirando esos profundos pozos negros, sintiendo como se perdía de nuevo en ellos, como caía por una espiral fría y lúgubre para amanecer en un mundo nuevo de placer y calidez. La velada había sido fantástica, y Ace era un encanto. Tomar una copa no implicaba nada más que eso, ¿no? Algo confuso y sin estar seguro al cien por cien de sus sentimientos, Sanji asintió algo tímido mientras desviaba la vista a los platos vacíos de comida. Y menos mal, porque la sonrisa de tiburón que se le dibujó a Ace en el rostro le hubiese hecho replantearse su decisión.

Salieron del prostíbulo y Ace, haciendo gala de su educación y su galantería, pasó su brazo por la cintura de Sanji con el pretexto de ayudarle a caminar para que no se cayese, pues el pobre iba haciendo eses a causa del alcohol. Sanji podía caminar perfectamente, pero no opuso resistencia y se dejó abrazar por el moreno, que desprendía un agradable calor interior. Era como una hoguera humana. Continuaron en silencio hasta llegar a casa del pecoso, uno porque no sabía qué decir, y otro porque estaba disfrutando del agradable aroma a limón que desprendía el cabello del rubio.

Cuando llegaron a su destino, Ace deshizo el agarre con una bonita sonrisa y abrió la puerta. Sanji se quedó impresionado con la vivienda, parecía un palacio en miniatura. La casa de adobe tenía dos plantas con dos pequeñas ventanas en la planta superior para evitar que el calor entrase. Por dentro, la distribución estaba realizada en base a un patio central cuadrado por el que entraba luz natural durante el día y aire fresco por la noche. En la primera planta estaba la cocina, un comedor relativamente grande, un salón con sofás y mesas auxiliares, un servicio y las habitaciones de los criados, mientras que la planta superior estaba destinada a los dormitorios y a dos baños, uno exclusivo para Ace que se comunicaba con su habitación, y otro para los invitados.

Sin decir palabra, Ace fue directo a la bodega, que estaba en un pequeño sótano al que se accedía por la cocina, y cogió una botella de vino y dos copas de su mejor vajilla de plata. Con una de sus encandiladoras sonrisas, condujo a Sanji hasta la azotea, donde había preparados unas alfombras, unos cojines y varias mantas de algodón fino. También había diversas macetas a imitación de los jardines colgantes del palacio. “¿Lo tenía todo preparado desde el principio?”, pensó el rubio, pero pronto se olvidó de sus inquietantes pensamientos cuando el pecoso se recostó sobre las alfombras y llamaba a su compañero con una copa de vino en la mano. El cocinero se recostó con un poco de miedo y se acomodó en los cojines mientras Ace se servía otra copa.

–No tenías que abrir una botella –sonrió el rubio algo nervioso.

–Para ver las estrellas es necesario beber un buen vino –rió el pecoso mientras daba un trago.

Sanji lo miró extrañado, y Ace le contestó con una juguetona sonrisa. Inconscientemente, el rubio alzó la vista al cielo, y se quedó anonadado. El firmamento estaba completamente despejado y las estrellas brillaban con fuerza, iluminando con su luz el oscuro manto, pues hoy era luna nueva y los dioses la habían escondido para jugar con ella por unas horas.

–Es precioso –dijo Sanji en un susurro más para sus adentros que para su acompañante, y se dejó caer por completo sobre la alfombra, pero éste contestó de todas formas.

–Sí… –Ace no le quitaba los ojos de encima al rubio, escrutando con milimétrica habilidad todas sus facciones, todas sus arrugas, todas sus expresiones.

Sanji parecía brillar con luz propia. Sus azules ojos centelleaban por el efecto del vino y por el asombro en el que estaba mientras observaba las estrellas, su rubia cabellera ondeaba por la leve brisa nocturna y desprendía un agradable olor a limón, además de parecer rayos de sol, sus labios húmedos por la bebida eran sumamente apetecibles, su cuerpo envuelto en aquel sinuoso traje azul inundaba el ambiente con rosas invisibles…

Ace no pudo contenerse, tenía ante sus ojos a un hermoso querubín caído del cielo, un verdadero tesoro del más resplandeciente y puro oro de veinticuatro quilates. El pecoso se bebió el vino de su copa de un trago y, metiendo su mano debajo de la nuca del rubio para levantarle la cabeza un poco, le plantó un intenso beso. Sanji, que seguía embobado mirando las estrellas, se sobresaltó al sentir los finos labios del moreno sobre los suyos, y un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo entero.

Ace ejerció más presión y aprisionó el cuerpo del rubio bajo el suyo, imposibilitándole cualquier movimiento. Además, con su mano libre había agarrado una del cocinero. Por su parte, Sanji luchaba con escaso éxito por quitarse de encima al pecoso dándole inútiles golpes en el pecho y arañando el cuello de su chilaba roja, pero con eso sólo consiguió que ésta se deslizara por el hombro del moreno y quedase más expuesto. El pecoso, viendo que la boca del rubio estaba sellada por completo y no le permitía introducir su lengua, desistió en su empeño y separó sus labios buscando un poco de aire que respirar.

–¡Q-Quítate de encima! ¡Fuera! –gritó Sanji con la respiración acelerada por el repentino movimiento de su compañero.

No quería nada de él, sólo había accedido para continuar con la agradable charla que estaban teniendo y conocerse un poco más. Pero no estaba preparado en absoluto para empezar otra relación, no tan pronto ni mucho menos de esas maneras. Sanji era un romántico, y no quería otro cerdo descerebrado en su vida. Movía su única mano libre con furia, pero el moreno era mucho más fuerte que él. Además, su cuerpo estaba completamente inmovilizado. Unas alborotadas lágrimas de rabia y de frustración comenzaron a brotar de sus azules orbes.

–¡Déjame libre! ¡Vete!

–Perdóname, Sanji –el nombrado se quedó petrificado ante el tono de voz del moreno, tan dulce pero tan cargado de culpa. Sus miradas se cruzaron, y el rubio observó la pena y el dolor en esos penetrantes ojos oscuros, unos ojos que le suplicaban clemencia. Ace deslizó la mano que sujetaba la nuca del cocinero por su mejilla y limpió su rostro de lágrimas con sumo cuidado, como si temiese que de un momento a otro el rubio se fuese a romper–. Lo siento, Sanji, sólo quería tenerte una noche para mí… Me gustas mucho.

–¿Q-Qué? –el rubio no se creía lo que acababa de escuchar. Su respiración se calmó levemente y sus lágrimas dejaron de brotar, pero seguía queriendo salir de allí porque el moreno sólo quería llevarle a la cama, lo había dicho. Aun así, la repentina confesión le había dejado a cuadros–. ¿Yo t-te gusto?

–Eres hermoso… –contestó Ace despacio, sopesando sus palabras y observando detenidamente, ahora que estaban a escasos centímetros, el rostro del rubio. Con sus dedos apartó el flequillo que le cubría un ojo, ese rubio flequillo que le daba un aire ciertamente misterioso–. Eres realmente hermoso…

Sanji se ruborizó hasta la punta de los dedos de los pies, nunca le habían dicho con tanta franqueza y tranquilidad que era hermoso. Hermoso… Ace había utilizado una palabra bastante inusual para describirle. Él podía ser guapo, atractivo, apuesto, lindo… Pero hermoso… Eso eran palabras mayores.

Estaba bloqueado, no sabía qué hacer. Ace era un encanto, tan atento y galante, todo un caballero que le había tratado como una reina durante toda la noche. Hasta se había disculpado de verdad por el asalto de minutos antes. Pero él no estaba preparado para comenzar una nueva relación, no quería volver a pasarlo mal por un hombre, sólo quería olvidar al desgraciado de Zoro, sacárselo de su cabeza de una buena vez.

Su imagen se formó en su mente, su cabello verde césped, sus tres pendientes de oro, sus fríos ojos, su inexistente sonrisa… “De ahora en adelante, eres sólo mío”. Esas palabras habían sido su sentencia de muerte, esas palabras pronunciadas por el espadachín y que a Sanji le habían parecido lo más bonito del mundo. Ese maldito espadachín, desgraciado egoísta que le había apartado por confesarle su amor. Le odiaba con todas sus fuerzas.

Sanji respiró hondo, ahora lo tenía claro. Esa era la forma de olvidar a Zoro, esa era la manera correcta de hacer las cosas. Ace era un buen chico, y le parecía terriblemente atractivo. ¿Por qué no? ¿Por qué no dejarse arrastrar por esos dos enormes pozos negros sin fondo al mundo del placer carnal? ¿Por qué no perderse en esos azabaches cabellos? ¿Por qué no?

Con esa pregunta en mente, el rubio se lanzó a la boca del pecoso y le besó pasionalmente mientras agarraba el cuello de su chilaba para atraerlo hacia sí. Ace se quedó estático ante el cambio de humor de su compañero, y quiso asegurarse antes de empezar algo que no podría parar después.

–San-Sanji –acertó a decir mientras el otro le mordía el labio inferior con pasión–. ¡Para! –y el nombrado obedeció algo contrariado–. ¿Estás seguro de esto? Mira… Me gustas mucho, y me encantaría pasar una noche contigo y luego te acompaño al palacio, pero si estás intentando engañar a alguien… –la cara de Sanji era un poema, ¿le había descubierto?–. Yo no quiero saber nada y es mejor que no continuemos…

–Eres un buen hombre, Ace –el rubio le sonrió mientras le apartaba unos mechones negros de sus ojos para poder verlos mejor–. No sé qué te habrá contado Crocodile, pero no estoy saliendo con nadie… Y quiero recuperar el tiempo perdido con una persona que merezca la pena –le besó fugazmente–. Además, esta noche el Sumo Sacerdote está acompañando a los dioses y mañana se despertará tarde… –se mordió el labio inferior de una forma muy coqueta y sensual–. Así que no tienes que llevarme al palacio luego…

–Te advierto que una vez que empiece, no podré parar… –la distancia entre sus labios se iba acortando conforme Ace hablaba, hasta llegar a un punto en el que estaban casi unidas–. Me gustas mucho, Sanji…

–Es que no quiero que pares, Ace… –Sanji se liberó del agarre del moreno, que había dejado de ejercer fuerza sobre su cuerpo, y hundió ambas manos en los negros cabellos del otro para terminar de fusionar sus labios en un pasional beso.

El rubio abrió levemente su boca para tomar un poco de aire, pero Ace, veloz como un rayo, aprovechó el momento para introducir su lengua. Éste no opuso resistencia, simplemente se dejó hacer, sintiendo como las manos del otro se hincaban en su mandíbula y parte del cuello de la pasión que emanaba su cuerpo. Sus lenguas se movían frenéticas buscándose la una a la otra, sintiéndose, jugando a esconderse y a encontrarse, ahogando sordos gemidos de placer.

Ace descendió una de sus manos por el pecho del rubio presionando con relativa fuerza, hundiendo su vestido azul en un intento de fusionarlo con su dulce piel de rosas, llegando hasta su entrepierna, la cual agarró y comenzó a masajear con furia, haciendo que su dueño jadease sin poder contenerse.

–No puedo más –acertó a decir Ace con una voz cargada de placer y ansiosa de sexo–. Agárrate fuerte, no quiero que te lastimes.

El rubio obedeció sin saber a qué se refería el moreno, y entrelazó los brazos a su cuello. Cuando Ace comprobó que Sanji estaba bien sujeto, pasó una mano por su cintura y otra por la parte de atrás de sus rodillas, y lo levantó como si fuese una princesa. Con inusitada agilidad, descendieron las escaleras sin ningún percance a pesar de la poca iluminación por las velas, y llegaron a la habitación del pecoso. El mayor recostó a Sanji con mucho cuidado sobre la cama, como si fuese una pieza de coleccionista.

–No sé con quién has estado –susurró el mayor–, pero debe ser el tío más imbécil que hay en el mundo por dejar escapar a alguien como tú.

Sanji se sonrojó como un tomate y, para que Ace no le viese en esas condiciones, le volvió a besar pasionalmente mientras quitaba sin mucho éxito su chilaba roja. Al notar como el rubio había fracasado estrepitosamente por lo nervioso que estaba y la deteriorada percepción a causa del alcohol, Ace se incorporó y se desabrochó su cinto de tela púrpura, haciendo que su chilaba se abriese por completo dejándolo totalmente expuesto ante el rubio. Éste, al ver el miembro del moreno erecto y duro como una piedra, se lanzó sin miramientos para introducírselo en la boca, pero el pecoso lo detuvo.

–No hay necesidad de ir tan rápido –dijo mientras terminaba de desnudarse y se colocaba encima del cocinero mirándolo con esos penetrantes ojos negros–. Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo…

Y dicho esto, comenzó a morder el lóbulo de la oreja derecha del menor. Sanji emitió un jadeo de placer, al que le siguieron muchos más cuando Ace pasó de su oreja a su cuello, succionando y besando cualquier pedacito de la lechosa piel del rubio que se le pusiera por delante. Éste se retorcía bajo el fornido cuerpo del moreno ante los espasmos y escalofríos que sentía todo su ser, sentía las ardientes manos de Ace recorrerle sin pudor alguno su figura todavía enguantada en ese sedoso vestido azul. Esas manos rudas pero suaves, impregnadas en un tórrido fuego invisible pero que se dejaba sentir y palpar en cada poro de la piel de Sanji, que reaccionaba al contacto con éstas con contracciones y sacudidas involuntarias.

Ace era una completa hoguera humana, era una pira incendiaria avivada con brea, una llama permanente, una fogata sin fin. Ace era tan diferente… tan diferente a Zoro. El espadachín era frío y seco, como un pedazo de hielo, pero el moreno era todo lo contrario, era tan cálido y amable, le había tratado tan bien durante las escasas horas que habían estado juntos…

Sanji estaba confuso, no sabía qué sentir por el pecoso. Le gustaba, era un hombre muy atractivo y educado en extremo, era todo un caballero de brillante armadura, y sólo con besarle prendía su fuego interior como nunca nadie había conseguido. ¿Acaso era eso una señal de los dioses? ¿Le estaban diciendo que Ace era el indicado? ¿Ace era el hombre esperado?

Sanji estaba hecho un manojo de sentimientos, y a pesar de que su cuerpo reaccionaba a los estimulantes besos y lametones del moreno, su cabeza estaba perdida en pensamientos oscuros y nada positivos. Y Ace lo sabía. Lo notaba. Y no le gustaba.

–Sanji –susurró el moreno con voz queda mirándole directamente a los ojos, clavando sus pupilas en las del rubio–, no sé qué es lo que te atormenta, pero juro que te haré olvidarlo.

–No jures en vano –le contestó el cocinero con un hilo de voz colocando su dedo índice en los sabrosos labios del pecoso, indicándole que no debía hablar más de la cuenta–. Los dioses podrían oírte…

–Hace tiempo que los dioses dejaron de preocuparse por mí –Ace se introdujo el dedo en la boca y lo succionó muy eróticamente sin dejar de mirar al rubio, quien sintió un escalofrío recorrerle toda la espina dorsal–. Y yo por ellos…

Y como un tifón, Ace se lanzó de nuevo en busca de la lengua del cocinero atrayéndolo con sus manos para hacer más presión. El contacto con ese húmedo músculo era sensacional, indescriptible. Ace era un volcán. Y Sanji comprendió en ese instante, cuando sus lenguas se unieron de nuevo, que quería quemarse en el fuego del placer.

Enredó sus brazos en el cuello del moreno para hacerle saber que estaba dispuesto, que quería disfrutar esa noche con él y que quería que le hiciese suyo, a lo que Ace respondió besándole con más presión hasta quedarse sin aliento. Una de sus manos descendió por el níveo torso del rubio hasta su cintura, desabrochando con maestría el cinturón de cuero y liberando así el fuego interior que oprimía el estómago del cocinero, expandiéndose al instante por todo su ser.

Sanji fue directo al broche de su hombro, soltándolo con premura, no aguantaba más tiempo con ropa, quería sentir el ardiente cuerpo de Ace sobre el suyo sin ninguna barrera, sin ningún impedimento. La toga semitransparente de color crema se esfumó al instante por la volatilidad de la propia prenda, pero el vestido azul estaba bien sujeto al cuerpo del rubio.

Hizo mención de quitárselo, pero Ace le detuvo con una sibilina sonrisa y fue él quien le desnudó con total parsimonia, disfrutando al máximo con cada trozo de piel que quedaba al descubierto, llenando la estancia con esa fragancia a rosas que desprendía el rubio. Sanji, que advirtió entre la penumbra de las velas el rostro del moreno, se sonrojó como un tomate y se llevó las manos a la cara para que no le viera de esa guisa. La penetrante mirada del pecoso se había convertido en una lasciva y ansiosa de sexo, demandante de goce carnal, necesitada de él. Por vergüenza, el rubio cerró sus piernas para ocultar su erecto miembro.

–No te escondas –ordenó Ace con una melódica y sensual voz–. Tienes un cuerpo hecho para el pecado, Sanji –y sus manos descendieron por las piernas del rubio abriéndolas lentamente y calcinando todo a su paso–. Eres tan hermoso…

Ace volvió a recostarse encima de Sanji, pero sin llegar a aplastarlo, haciendo que sus miembros se rozaran y gimieran ambos a la vez. Sanji arqueó la espalda y agarró el cuello de Ace para atraerlo hacia sí y besarlo como si no hubiera un mañana, como si esa fuese la última noche en la tierra. El moreno no podía tocarle porque tenía las manos ocupadas sosteniendo su peso, pero comenzó a jugar con sus caderas haciendo que ambos penes volviesen a tocarse una y otra vez.

El pecoso descendió su lengua por el cuello del cocinero, succionando y dejando notorias marcas que a Sanji pareció no importarle por la forma en que gemía y movía sus caderas buscando más fricción. Ace continuó su camino besando el pecho del rubio y lamiéndole los pezones, chupándolos con ansia como si quisiera sacar leche de ellos.

Mientras, con parsimonia, movía sus caderas ralentizando el ritmo de las de Sanji, llevándolo al extremo de la desesperación por querer hacer el amor de una buena vez. El rubio se estaba quemando en la hoguera del pecoso, estaba siendo abrasado por esa lengua experta, y envuelto en llamas por esos fornidos y fibrosos brazos. Sin poder aguantarse, Sanji le suplicó que le hiciera suyo de una vez, y Ace aceptó con gusto.


	17. XVII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dofla/Croco date<3

Después de dejar a Portgas en la entrada del prostíbulo, Crocodile se encaminó escaleras arriba hacia el despacho de Doflamingo. Dicho despacho estaba localizado en la habitación del fondo del pasillo del primer piso, una puerta más grande que el resto siempre protegida por dos guardaespaldas tan cuadrados y grandes como armarios roperos. Doflamingo era un hombre poderoso, y como tal, suscitaba mucho recelo entre sus rivales. Aunque en el fondo, él y ellos sabían que no tenían nada que hacer, que el rubio los aplastaría como a moscas.

Crocodile apuró al máximo su puro, que ya llevaba un par de horas encendido y estaba a punto de consumirse por completo. Por el pasillo correteaban prostitutas semidesnudas, clientes borrachos en busca de una noche de pasión, algún gato de la familia (a Crocodile le gustaban los gatos, y había conseguido criar a varios en el prostíbulo), pero todo ello no le importaba lo más mínimo al moreno.

Tenía un único objetivo en mente: hoy era su aniversario con Doflamingo. Los recuerdos brotaban por la mente del mayor con rapidez, superponiéndose los unos a los otros, trasportándole al pasado con la seguridad de no volver a vivirlo, pero añorando cada uno de los momentos pasados con su rubio preferido.

Atravesó la puerta abierta por uno de los guardaespaldas y buscó con la mirada a su hombre. Sabía dónde encontrarlo, siempre estaba en el mismo sitio: en su escritorio, rodeado de papeles haciendo cuentas y pedidos. Su trabajo era realmente estresante, Crocodile no era capaz de imaginar cómo aquel hombre tan hiperactivo e inquieto era un genio en ello, como podía dirigir su negocio con total diligencia y obteniendo beneficios de todas las transacciones que hacía. Si él estuviese en su lugar, haría años que se hubiese atravesado el estómago con una espada para abandonar este mundo al verse totalmente sobrepasado.

El moreno entró silencioso como era siempre y, sin decir palabra, se dirigió hacia el minibar de madera policromada para servirse una copa de ron, un licor carísimo que traían los barcos de la familia Donquixote desde una isla perdida. Le encantaba ese sabor dulce de la caña de azúcar, pero amargo a la vez, que quemaba su garganta a cada sorbo que daba. Uno de los pequeños placeres que sólo su hombre y él podían disfrutar.

Crocodile sirvió otra copa para Doflamingo y se encaminó hacia el escritorio, dejando la copa en la mesa y sentándose en una esquina de la misma. Permanecía en silencio, no quería molestar a su hombre, quien estaba completamente concentrado sumando y restando monedas de oro, enviando mercancías a un sitio y recogiéndolas de otro, dando órdenes a sus subordinados, al fin y al cabo. Eso era lo que los jefes hacían, ¿no? Mandar.

El menor dio un largo trago a su copa de ron y continuó enfrascado en las matemáticas. Le gustaba trabajar en silencio, necesitaba toda la concentración del mundo para que sus negocios funcionasen a la perfección. Y tanto él como Crocodile lo sabían, así que no hablaban. El mayor observaba a su hombre esperando su turno paciente, y el menor realizaba las cuentas lo más rápido posible para terminar y celebrar su aniversario como estaba previsto.

Era él quien se había encargado de todo, Crocodile no había tenido que hace nada. Y se lo agradecía profundamente, porque organizar acontecimientos no era precisamente su fuerte. De hecho, no le gustaban, prefería algo tranquilo en la intimidad de su casa. Y Doflamingo le había convencido porque le había prometido algo así, íntimo y tranquilo. Aunque en el fondo, Crocodile quería celebrar su aniversario. Diez años son muchos años.

El rubio se frotó los ojos levantando sus gafas del cansancio. Llevaba horas y horas trabajando sin parar, viendo las horas pasar en su reloj de arena colocado encima del enorme escritorio de madera de roble, esperando ansioso a la noche para poder ver a su amante, como hacía siempre. Su vida era monótona, era cierto, pero Doflamingo sabía que a Crocodile le gustaba la estabilidad, y él luchaba contra viento y marea para conseguirla. Porque desde el primer momento que lo había visto apartado en una esquina del bar del prostíbulo, desde ese primer momento, Doflamingo supo que lo quería. No sabía por qué, pero lo quería.

Esos ojos claros, esa mirada triste y melancólica, esos cabellos bien peinados, ese rostro masculino, ese cuerpo musculado, ese porte elegante, esa voz grave, ese carácter parsimonioso y tranquilo, frío y calculador, inexpresivo muchas veces, pero en el fondo muy sentimental y cariñoso. Le había costado entrar en su corazón, pero al fin lo había conseguido y no iba a perderlo ahora. Sabía que no lo perdería, pues Crocodile estaba tan enamorado de él que iría al fin del mundo con tal de estar a su lado.

–Me duelen los ojos… –gruñó Doflamingo mientras se masajeaba la sien.

–Deberías dejarlo ya… Llevas todo el día trabajando.

–Y aun así no he acabado… _Fufufu_ –rió el rubio despreocupado. Hoy no había tenido la cabeza plenamente concentrada en los negocios y se le había echado el tiempo encima–. Bueno… Lo dejaré para mañana.

–Nunca dejas nada para el día siguiente –advirtió el moreno.

–Tienes razón, pero ahora tengo cosas más importantes en las que pensar –y con sutileza, Doflamingo agarró la mano de Crocodile y la besó tiernamente, haciendo que éste se sonrojara levemente.

–Maldito flamenco… –el mayor apartó su mano algo molesto, los mimos no eran algo que le gustasen en demasía–. A saber qué has preparado… Te dije que no quería una gran fiesta ni nada por el estilo.

–No te enfades, Croco-chan –se levantó de la silla y volvió a agarrar la mano de su amante, esta vez para arrastrarle consigo hacia la puerta del despacho–. Sé que te va a gustar… _Fufufu_.

Doflamingo abrió la puerta y ambos se encaminaron hacia el piso de abajo. Crocodile estaba un poco confuso, pues creía que irían a la suite presidencial, y ésta estaba en el tercer piso. Pero no, su rubio había preparado algo más especial. Una vez en el piso principal, continuaron hacia la parte de atrás, llegando a una puerta que Crocodile desconocía por completo. Creía conocer todos los rincones de aquel prostíbulo, pero al parecer se equivocaba. También era cierto que intentaba no pisar el local, le traía malos recuerdos. Además, era el sitio de trabajo de su hombre, y él se había prometido no inmiscuirse en sus asuntos. La puerta conducía al sótano, también desconocido para el moreno.

Bajaron las escaleras y llegaron a una habitación bastante amplia. Era una zona completamente diáfana, pero con varios ambientes: un dormitorio, un salón-comedor, y un cuarto de baño protegido por varios biombos de madera y piel de vaca.

El dormitorio constaba de una enorme cama redonda elevada en una plataforma de madera por la que caían las largas y finas sábanas de seda de color púrpura y naranja, además de la infinidad de cojines en diferentes formas y tamaños. También había dos mesillas de noche de madera policromadas con dibujos florales y acuáticos, pero éstas no estaban encima de la plataforma de madera.

El salón-comedor constaba de una mesa cuadrada de madera de cedro y un par de sillas a juego, así como dos sofás a juego con las sábanas de la cama. La mesa estaba preparada con un delicado mantel blanco y una lujosa cubertería de plata. A su lado, dos sirvientas esperando a servir la cena, que descansaba sobre una encimera de piedra.

El cuarto de baño disponía de una enorme bañera de mármol travertino de color ocre con vetas más claras, un mueble de madera con un lavabo encima de éste también de mármol, y varias repisas de madera donde guardar las toallas y los geles de baño.

En realidad, la habitación no tenía muchos muebles, pero tenía los suficientes para convertirse en una cueva, un refugio para dos amantes que se querían con locura y deseaban pasar una noche romántica. Al no tener ventanas por ser un sótano, la iluminación estaba a cargo de infinidad de velas y candelabros colocados por toda a estancia. Las paredes estaban decoradas con telas y alfombras de Persia, las más lujosas y ricas de toda la zona.

–Doffy… –susurró Crocodile mientras agarraba con fuerza la mano de su amante. Se había quedado anonadado. El nombrado sonrió con superioridad e hinchó su pecho de orgullo, pues Crocodile sólo le llamaba con ese mote cuando se quedaba sin palabras.

–Veo que te gusta, Croco-chan –dijo el rubio remarcando aún más la victoria conseguida.

–Es… Es… –el mayor no sabía qué decir.

Sabía que a Doflamingo le encantaba celebrar fiestas y cualquier evento en general, y que en el fondo (muy en el fondo) era un romántico empedernido, aunque lo ocultase bajo una gruesa capa de frialdad y perversión sexual, pero no se hubiese llegado a imaginar que el rubio le había preparado una habitación exclusiva sólo para ellos dos. Además, no estaba recargada de adornos y muebles innecesarios como le gustaban al menor, sino que tenía el mobiliario justo para poder vivir, pero con ese toque lujoso que tanto encantaba al mayor.

–Es increíble…

Crocodile enterró su cara en el pecho de Doflamingo para ocultar unas minúsculas lágrimas que anunciaban salir de la emoción. Éste lo recogió entre sus brazos con gusto, pasando sus manos por la fuerte espalda del moreno sin ejercer presión alguna, simplemente sintiendo el contacto entre sus cuerpos y disfrutando el momento. Esa noche se había propuesto ser la mejor compañía posible, quería que Crocodile recordase ese día eternamente.

–Vamos a cenar, Croco-chan –susurró el rubio al oído del otro–. Estoy hambriento.

Y ambos se sentaron a la mesa, adornada por un bonito centro de mesa que constaba de unas velas aromáticas de frambuesa y unas flores secas. Con un gesto, Doflamingo indicó a las sirvientas que podían servir la cena, las cuales asintieron recibiendo la orden en silencio.

–Espero que te guste la cena, Croco-chan –sonrió el rubio mientras servía el vino, un vino que llevaba reservando varios años para una ocasión como esa. Aunque él ya sabía la respuesta, pues había mandado preparar los platos favoritos de su hombre.

Cuando las sirvientas comenzaron a servir los platos y a llenar la mesa de exquisiteces, la cara iluminada de Crocodile fue suficiente para confirmar la respuesta. Las muchachas dispusieron un plato de huevos de codorniz fritos y dorados ligeramente con mantequilla, un cuenco de hummus de garbanzos con pequeños trocitos de pan y queso de cabra, dos pescados rellenos de pasas y piñones, brochetas de conejo maceradas en zumo de limón, y una fuente de mariscos variados. De postre, galletas _shayt_ y tortas de dátiles con miel acompañadas de diversas infusiones y tés.

Cuando dispusieron todos los platos en la mesa, las mujeres se marcharon para dejar intimidad a la pareja, pero en realidad importaba muy poco que estuvieran presentes durante la cena, pues para Doflamingo y Crocodile no eran más que meras sirvientas _wardu_ , un objeto más de la casa, un mueble más. Y como tal, sólo tenían oídos para las órdenes que recibían, y si contaban algo de lo que habían oído, se les cortaría la lengua (de la misma forma, si desobedecían se les amputarían las orejas). La _Ley del Talión_.

Crocodile se había quedado mudo, o más bien, seguía mudo. En cuanto vio las enormes ostras aliñadas con unas gotitas de limón, se tiró directo a por una dejando de lado sus exquisitos modales. Doflamingo se quitó sus extravagantes gafas rosas y miró algo embobado a su amante, pero enseguida comenzó a comer también porque tenía un hambre de mil demonios, y si se quedaba quieto, el moreno se acabaría todo lo que había preparado.

La cena transcurrió sumamente tranquila, excesivamente tranquila siendo Doflamingo uno de sus participantes. Y a Crocodile no se le pasó esto por alto, pues conocía a su hombre mejor que nadie. Hablaron de sus cosas, algunos negocios algo menos turbios del rubio, el traje que le había regalado al moreno…

Por su parte, el mayor se estuvo quejando levemente por haber estado solo durante todo el día, el rubio ni siquiera había ido a comer a casa, y las ventas de marihuana realizadas a varios clientes. Nada importante, la verdad. También había ido a dar un paseo al anochecer antes de encaminarse al Paraíso, para sentir la suave brisa en sus oscuros cabellos y pensar en sus cosas con más tranquilidad. Al moreno le gustaba pasear, aunque ir con tres guardaespaldas pegados a su culo le incomodaba.

Cuando llegó el postre y el té, Crocodile se decidió a preguntar:

–Doflamingo, has estado… –hizo una pausa porque no encontraba la palabra adecuada–. Diferente… ¿Te pasa algo?

– _Fufufu_ –el rubio rió algo sorprendido–. Sólo estoy cansado, Croco-chan, eso es todo.

El moreno le miró algo escéptico, no se creía esa excusa tan barata. Es cierto que estaba cansado, pero esa no era la razón principal por la que actuaba de esa forma, tan… relajado. El rubio apenas había abierto la boca en lo que llevaban de velada, se había pasado el tiempo mirando sin pestañear a su compañero, sin perder cualquier gesto o expresión del mayor, como si fuese una flor que de un momento a otro se abriría al sol.

Y Crocodile se sentía algo molesto, incómodo, no estaba acostumbrado a ello. Doflamingo era un maldito hiperactivo que no podía estar quieto y un maníaco sexual de primer grado, pero no un pasmarote que se quedaba mirando obnubilado cómo cenaba su compañero, lanzándole inconscientes sonrisas estúpidas y leves suspiros.

–¿Entonces esta noche me dejarás dormir tranquilo? –preguntó el mayor para sacar a su acompañante un poquito de quicio, a ver si así reaccionaba.

– _Fufufu_ … No tengo fuerzas –contestó el rubio con una sonrisa de resignación.

Y al ver esa sonrisa, los sensores de alerta de Crocodile se encendieron. Eso sí que no era normal. Doflamingo no aguantaba una noche sin sexo. ¡Si lo primero que hacían cuando se veían a la hora de comer era encerrarse en la habitación! Y por las noches, cuando volvía de trabajar, por muy cansado que estuviera, siempre sacaba fuerzas de donde fuese para hacer el amor. Se lo había confesado miles de veces, lo que más le gustaba a Doflamingo era pasar horas y horas en la cama con él.

–¿Me vas a contar qué es lo que te pasa o qué? –inquirió el moreno molesto. Ambos conocían todos los secretos del otro, y que Doflamingo no le dijese qué le estaba rondando la cabeza sacaba de quicio al mayor.

Pero el rubio contestó con una risa tan típica de las suyas y sacó una caja de marfil de uno de sus bolsillos de la chilaba, poniéndosela en el plato vacío a Crocodile. Éste se quedó algo paralizado ante la acción de su compañero, y le miró buscando una respuesta, pero sólo obtuvo una graciosa sonrisa por parte del rubio.

El moreno cogió la cajita entre sus manos y la observó con detenimiento, rozando con la yema de sus dedos los finos relieves que dibujaban pequeños elefantes. Algo inquieto, abrió la caja con parsimonia mientras miraba de reojo a su hombre, que seguía con esa estúpida y graciosa sonrisa en la cara.

La cajita albergaba un delicado anillo de oro sin ningún detalle, un simple aro dorado. Crocodile lo sostuvo entre sus dedos analizando cada parte de aquel anillo, pero no logró averiguar nada que concediese exclusividad a la pieza. Era un mero anillo de oro, nada más.

–¿Tanto misterio para un anillo? No es la primera vez que me regalas uno, Doflamingo –dijo el moreno algo serio. Además, el rubio conocía de sobra sus gustos y ese anillo no cumplía los requisitos necesarios. Era liso, sin ninguna piedra engarzada, sin ningún detalle, sin ninguna inscripción. Sin nada.

– _Fufufu_ … Es una alianza, Croco-chan –otra sonrisa graciosa. El rubio sacó otra cajita igual y la abrió, enseñando un anillo idéntico al que le había regalado a su hombre. Crocodile lo miró extrañado porque no comprendía la diferencia entre anillo y alianza, así que Doflamingo comenzó con la explicación–. Las alianzas son típicas de mi tierra, Asiria, y las utilizan los recién casados.

–Menuda tontería –bufó el moreno–. Celebrar un matrimonio es absurdo, la gente simplemente se relaciona con quien quiere o con quien le está permitido, no hace falta montar un jolgorio para demostrarlo.

–Ese no es el sentido de una alianza, Croco-chan –rió el menor, y se levantó de la mesa para recostarse sobre la mullida cama y la infinidad de cojines–. Ven conmigo –el moreno obedeció algo molesto porque la situación estaba tomando un cariz algo extraño, su hombre nunca se las daba de sabiondo–. Una alianza simboliza la unión de dos espíritus, la cual permanece inalterable en esta vida y en el Más Allá. Simboliza la necesidad de continuar juntos incluso muertos, inmutables a pesar de no estar de cuerpo presente… Simboliza el amor eterno.

Crocodile se quedó pensativo unos momentos. ¿Doflamingo se habría dado un golpe en la cabeza y por eso estaba actuando de esa forma? Estaban recostados en una cama y todavía conservaba la ropa… Eso no era normal. Además, esa forma de hablar, con esa voz tan lenta y parsimoniosa, incluso con leves toques de tristeza… ¿Qué se estaba perdiendo? ¿Qué le estaba ocultando? ¿Por qué? ¿A qué venía ese repentino romanticismo extremo? Pero el fuerte brazo de su hombre le sacó de sus pensamientos, acercándolo más hacia él y obligándole a descansar su cabeza sobre el pecho de su amante. Pero Crocodile no estaba para carantoñas.

–Doflamingo, cuéntame qué está pasando –inquirió el moreno zafándose del agarre y encarándolo directamente, uniendo sus miradas con una invisible línea recta, quedando a escasos centímetros el uno del otro–. ¿A qué viene todo este paripé de la alianza?

–Durante este último viaje estuve en casa –comenzó el rubio con voz quejumbrosa–. Debo regresar.

–¿Y cuál es el problema? Ni que fuese la primera vez que te marchas –Crocodile estaba mortalmente serio, ¿es que su hombre no confiaba lo suficiente en él como para contarle las cosas?

–No me entiendes, Croco-chan –otra sonrisa de resignación–. Debo quedarme allí… A vivir.

Al escuchar esas palabras, algo en el interior de Crocodile se rompió. ¿Había oído bien? ¿Doflamingo tenía que abandonar Babilonia para siempre? El corazón del moreno comenzó a latir con fuerza y su respiración aumentó con el mero hecho de imaginarse a su rubio en turbulentos negocios que le obligaban a volver a su isla natal.

La imagen de Doflamingo muerto, tirado en el suelo y envuelto en sangre surcó la mente del mayor y un desgarrador dolor se apoderó de su cuerpo, haciendo que una lágrima se escapara de sus dulces ojos leonados. Su cerebro no comprendía la situación. ¿Qué llevaba a su hombre tener que dejar atrás toda su vida, todo su imperio? Abandonaría todo lo que tenía, todo lo que había conseguido con sangre y sudor… ¿Le abandonaría también a él?

–Mi hermano está gravemente enfermo… –continuó el rubio con su explicación mientras acariciaba con delicadeza la mejilla del moreno por la que discurría la lágrima–. No tardará en morir, eso dicen los curanderos –Crocodile se quedó petrificado ante esa noticia. Doflamingo era un hombre frío y calculador, despiadado y cruel, pero amaba a su familia por encima de todo. Él nunca había llegado a comprenderlo porque en Babilonia, la familia apenas tenía importancia, era una sociedad más individual, pero en Asiria sí. La familia lo era todo–. No tiene hijos, y su esposa no puede reinar por ser mujer… –¿reinar? ¿Doflamingo había dicho reinar?–. Así que debo volver a Asiria y coronarme como rey… Muy problemático todo… _Fufufu_.

–E-Espera, espera, espera –le interrumpió el mayor atónito–. ¿De qué me estás hablando? ¿Qué es eso de reinar?

– _Fufufu_ Croco-chan, pensaba que lo sabías –rió el menor–. Nuestra familia es la más importante de la isla porque es la familia real, mantenemos un extenso linaje desde los inicios de los tiempos. Se nos considera Padres Fundadores de la isla.

–P-Pero ¿por qué no me lo contaste antes? Pensaba que la familia Donquixote era… Bueno, como tú… Negocios y eso… –Crocodile no sabía muy bien cómo terminar la frase, no quería decirle a su hombre que era un jodido salvaje destroza-vidas que arrasaba con todo.

–Croco-chan, soy tan poderoso porque tengo una familia detrás que me sostiene y me proporciona todos los mercenarios que necesito para mantener el poder –Doflamingo agarró el cuello del moreno y lo atrajo hacia sí para besarle tiernamente–. Y también porque te tengo a mi lado.

El moreno se sonrojó como un tomate y ocultó su rostro entre el pecho del menor. No era nada usual ver a su hombre tan tierno, y claro, cuando le trataba así, Crocodile no se podía contener y se sentía como una princesa del desierto en brazos de su amado príncipe. No es que desease que Doflamingo le tratase así todos los días, pues él también era frío, pero de vez en cuando necesitaba mimos y cariñitos.

–¿Y no hay forma de que te escabullas de tus obligaciones como rey? –preguntó triste el moreno, no quería perder su vida.

-No, soy el siguiente hermano en la línea genealógica y es mi deber como cabeza de familia reinar en Asiria y continuar con la estirpe –el menor besó los azabaches cabellos de su hombre y lo aprisionó con más fuerza entre sus brazos.

–Pero tú tampoco puedes tener hijos, eres un candidato pésimo para reinar –esgrimió el mayor buscando que Doflamingo rechazase el puesto.

–Claro que puedo tener hijos, Croco-chan –rió el otro ante el inocente comentario del otro–. Dejaré preñada a la mujer de mi hermano –Crocodile lo miró furioso ante ese inesperado comentario y ante la ligereza con la que su hombre lo había dicho, como si no le importase lo más mínimo tener relaciones con una mujer–. Tranquilo, Croco-chan, no pongas esa cara… _Fufufu_. Sabes que tú eres el único.

–¡No me vengas con tonterías, estúpido flamenco! –gritó el moreno mientras se zafaba del agarre para levantarse de la cama y darle la espalda a su amado–. Si tanto te importo, deberías haberme contado todo esto desde un principio…

– _Fufufu_ … Croco-chan, ¿ya no te acuerdas de las alianzas? –preguntó el rubio gracioso. Su amante era todo un manojo de nervios cuando se enfadaba.

Crocodile se percató entonces de los anillos, que descansaban sobre la mesa todavía con la vajilla y algunos restos de comida. Se acercó y agarró el suyo, mirándolo curioso de nuevo en busca de alguna pista, pero seguía siendo un aro de oro sin más. Y entonces recordó lo que el rubio le había contado minutos antes. Un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo y sintió como sus fuerzas desaparecían.

¿Acaso le estaba indicando que iba a morir? ¿Qué eso de ser rey era una excusa para regresar a su vida anterior? ¿Qué allí tendría que hacer frente a trabajos que no sabía si podría hacer o no, que no conocía el desenlace final? ¿Es que pensaba morir, es que no estaba seguro de mantenerse con vida? ¿Le iba a abandonar? ¿Le estaba jurando amor eterno porque no podía continuar a su lado? Él no quería eso, él quería tenerlo allí para siempre, sólo para él. Doflamingo lo era todo en su vida, absolutamente todo.

–Con esa alianza –el menor señaló el anillo que Crocodile tenía en su mano–, te entrego mi corazón y mi espíritu. Con esta alianza –hizo un gesto y el moreno se acercó de nuevo a la cama, sentándose en el borde–, le estoy indicando a todo el mundo que mi corazón ya tiene un dueño –con sumo cuidado, introdujo el anillo en el dedo anular del moreno y le besó la mano–. Quiero casarme contigo, Croco-chan, y quiero que todo el mundo lo sepa. Ya sé que para ti es una tontería sin importancia, pero para mí no. Porque cuando no estés a mi lado, pueda ver esta alianza y saber que mi corazón sigue estando en tus manos de la misma forma que el tuyo está en las mías.

–¿Q-Qué? –el mayor se había quedado petrificado. Aborrecía las palabras “bonitas”, pero su hombre le estaba abriendo el corazón y entregándoselo allí, en ese preciso instante, de una forma tan sencilla como unas alianzas, que él, por tonto, no había sabido descifrar.

–Aunque yo esté en Asiria y tú permanezcas aquí, mi amor por ti no va a cambiar –y con suma delicadeza, Doflamingo atrajo el rostro de Crocodile hacia sí y le besó tiernamente.

Pero Crocodile había pasado de estar petrificado a convertirse en polvo. Esas últimas palabras de Doflamingo le habían helado la sangre, le habían matado. ¿Cómo que iban a estar separados? ¿Cómo que él se tenía que quedar en Babilonia? ¿Por qué no podía ir con él? ¿Es que se arrepentía de su relación y no quería presentarlo ante su familia? ¿O es que no le creía lo suficientemente bueno como para formar parte del linaje real de Asiria? Horrorizado por el mero hecho de verse solo en el mundo, Crocodile apartó de un sopetón al rubio y se alejó de él torpemente.

–M-Me vas a a-abandonar… –susurró el moreno con un hilo de voz.

Un desgarrador dolor surcó su pecho y se llevó su única mano a la zona, como queriendo tranquilizarse. Pero no podía. No podía hacerse a la idea de vivir solo, sin Doflamingo, sin su hombre. De repente, los miedos enterrados hace años aparecieron de nuevo. Ahí estaba su hombre, abandonándole con excusas baratas, regalándole un simple anillo envuelto en una preciosa historia de amor que se había inventado.

¿Ya se había cansado de él? ¿Ya le había cambiado por un muchachito joven y de piel tersa que gimiese entre sus brazos por las perversiones que le hacía? Sin ser capaz de ocultar su dolor, Crocodile comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente tirado en la cama, enterrando su cara entre las sábanas y enroscándose como una serpiente.

–Croco-chan –el menor lo llamó preocupado, pero éste no hizo mención. Al ver que su pareja seguía llorando, Doflamingo se acercó a él y le intentó tranquilizar acariciando sus largos cabellos azabaches–. No te voy a abandonar, pero no puedo llevarte conmigo. Odias el mar, y encima te encanta esta isla, es tu hogar, a fin de cuentas.

–¿Q-Qué? –acertó a preguntar el moreno entre lágrimas mientras se incorporaba para encarar a su pareja. Los crudos ojos de Crocodile encontraron los violetas de Doflamingo, que le observaba con una mirada cálida, dulce, amable, sincera, pura, limpia. Y entonces supo lo que estaba pasando. Se sentía estúpido, el hombre más inútil en la tierra–. ¿Q-Quieres decir que me dejas porque… Piensas que estaré mejor en Babilonia? ¿Lo haces p-por mi bien?

–Claro que sí, Croco-chan… _Fufufu_ –rió el rubio, y arropó a su compañero con sus brazos–. Siempre has dicho que eres como una flor del desierto, que si te vas de aquí perecerías marchitada, que te gusta este calor sofocante y el cantar de los pájaros por las mañanas, pasear para ver la puesta de sol cuando corre una leve brisa, y amanecer anonadado por la magnificencia de las selvas y la vegetación –Doflamingo le secó las lágrimas con la manga de su chilaba rosa–. Asiria está llena de montañas escarpadas, es una tundra donde el clima varía mucho de unas estaciones a otras, y la primavera, que es el momento que más te gusta del año, apenas dura unas semanas.

–¡Estúpido flamenco descerebrado! –se quejó el moreno mientras abrazaba a su hombre, descansando su mentón en la clavícula de éste–. ¿Y no podías preguntarme directamente si me quería ir contigo? ¡Serás tonto!

–¿Es que te vendrías conmigo? –preguntó el menor, algo confuso–. Recuerdo como dijiste que nunca dejarías esta isla, que aquí estabas muy bien y tenías todo lo que podías desear.

–¡Pero porque estoy contigo! –rió el moreno, y se separó de su amante para mirarle directamente a los ojos–. Doffy, no soy nada sin ti. Te lo he dicho miles de veces y no me cansaré de repetirlo. Tú fuiste quien me liberó de esa vida putrefacta y sin sentido, tú fuiste mi salvador, mi luz, mi esperanza. Si no hubieses entrado por la puerta del prostíbulo, ahora mismo estaría muriéndome en cualquier esquina, despreciado por todos porque no tendría ni tendré nunca el valor suficiente como para quitarme la vida. Soy débil, la vida me ha hecho débil. En cambio, tú eres fuerte, y te admiro por eso. Eres mi guía, eres mi sostén, mi pilar, mi columna vertebral.

El moreno acercó su rostro al de su amante juntando sus frentes, pero aún seguían viéndose a la perfección, ninguno de los dos quería apartar la vista del otro.

–Desde el momento en que apareciste y te convertiste en mi redentor, mi vida te pertenece por derecho propio. Yo mismo te pertenezco. Soy tuyo para siempre, te entregué mi corazón a sabiendas de lo que ello podía implicar. Sin ti no soy nada, te necesito como el respirar. Te has convertido en la sangre que corre por mis venas, en el sol que ilumina mis ojos, en la brisa que mece mi cabello, en los latidos de mi viejo corazón… ¿Cómo no voy a querer irme contigo? Me da igual dónde vivir, en un palacio o debajo de un puente, siempre y cuando esté a tu lado. Me da igual no comer o beber siempre y cuando permanezcas conmigo. Donquixote Doflamingo, lo eres todo para mí.

Dicho esto, Crocodile besó levemente a su hombre en la mejilla, que se había quedado algo aturdido por tan repentina confesión. La risa del moreno por lo bajinis le sacó de su ensoñación, y con una rudeza extrañamente delicada, agarró el mentón de su hombre para escrutarlo con minuciosidad, para ver sus leves arrugas en las comisuras de su boca, para contar las pestañas de sus leonados ojos, para advertir cada uno de los puntos que conformaban la cicatriz que recorría su cara… Para Doflamingo, todo en Crocodile era perfecto. Era un ser de otro mundo, una flor delicada que necesitaba muchísimos cuidados.

–Eres… –comenzó el menor con lentitud, como si saborease cada una de las sílabas que pronunciaba–. Eres sólo para mí, Croco-chan. Sólo para mí…

Y el rubio lamió el rostro del mayor con la misma parsimonia con la que hablaba, sintiendo en su lengua como su amante se encogía por el escalofrío que le causaba ese húmedo contacto. Éste emitió un gemido cuando el menor cambió su mejilla por su oreja, lamiendo con suma maestría aquella zona erógena.

–Doffy… –susurró el moreno–. Hazme el amor, Doffy. Hazme tuyo… Doffy…

Aquellas palabras indicaban el inicio del juego amatorio que ambos contendientes conocían a la perfección, pero que nunca cansaba. Pocas veces era Crocodile quien buscaba a Doflamingo, pero el mayor sabía cómo complacer a su hombre con cuatro estúpidas palabras. Pero en el fondo no era un juego, porque Crocodile sabía que le pertenecía a Doflamingo, que era suyo exclusivamente, y el rubio sabía que el moreno no podría escapar porque lo tenía apresado con unos finos e invisibles hilos que lo ataban a él para siempre. _Para siempre_.

Mañana comenzaría una nueva vida para ellos, Doflamingo como rey de Asiria y Crocodile como su consorte, y la mejor forma de poner punto y final a su anterior vida en Babilonia era con una fogosa noche de pasión. Uniendo sus cuerpos en un solo ser, respirando gracias al hálito de vida del otro, firmando una simple pero irrompible _alianza_.


	18. XVIII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm truly sorry about the disfunctional social issues of my characters.

Eustass Kid jugaba aburrido con la cucharilla de su desayuno atrayéndola y repeliéndola. Desde que habían llegado a Babilonia no había podido utilizar sus poderes, y siempre que tenía oportunidad lo hacía, para no “oxidarse”. Estaba muerto del asco. Se había levantado a media mañana, en su habitación, solo. ¿Por qué? Porque el estúpido sacerdote había desaparecido. Se había volatilizado. Habían pasado dos días desde aquella noche, dos largos y tediosos días en los que no había visto a Trafalgar ni de refilón por los pasillos.

Esa mañana se había despertado sólo en la cama y se había quedado allí embriagado por el aroma del moreno, ese dulce aroma que ahora le volvía loco. Estuvo allí hasta que sirvieron la comida, pero Trafalgar no apareció en toda la mañana. El pelirrojo decidió entonces comer y darse una ducha, pero en su habitación, se había cansado de esperar a ese mocoso tan caprichoso.

Por la tarde le llegaron sus pantalones, lo que le alegró un poco el día. Se puso los amarillos, y le quedaban realmente bien. Además, eran ligeros y fresquitos, no se le pegaban a la piel y no le daban calor. Por lo menos, esa mujer le había hecho caso. A la hora de cenar apareció Killer y le contó que iba a pasar unos días fuera de palacio con su _amigo_. Kid no se molestó, era una reacción lógica. Además, su segundo le prometió ir al barco para comprobar cómo marchaban las cosas por allí.

Cuando Killer se fue, después de cenar, Kid subió en busca del moreno, pero la muchacha peli-naranja le dijo que esa noche estaba “durmiendo con los dioses”. La cara del pelirrojo fue un poema cuando se lo dijo.

¿Qué cojones era eso de “dormir con los dioses”? A la mierda los dioses, ¡Trafalgar tenía que dormir con él! El pirata se fue a la cama de muy mala hostia esa noche, primero porque se había quedado sin sexo, y segundo, porque esos malditos dioses estaban interfiriendo otra vez. No se podían estar quietos en donde fuera que estuvieran, no, tenían que venir a tocarle los huevos. A dos manos además.

Ahora que había encontrado un entretenimiento, ahora que tenía en plan encauzado y estaba saliendo a la perfección, esos indeseables se lo robaban una noche entera sin ninguna razón aparente. Dormir con los dioses, menuda gilipollez. Seguro que todo era culpa de esa diosa impertinente… Ishtar… Hasta pensar en ella le producía dolor de cabeza. Maldita. Maldita. Maldita.

El día siguiente tampoco es que hubiese sido como para tirar cohetes. Kid se despertó aún de mala leche, y continuó así durante todo el día. Por la mañana casi se muere del asco en su habitación, lo más entretenido que hizo fue darse un baño y hacerse una paja. Después de comer y echarse una siesta, el pelirrojo salió a dar una vuelta por la ciudad. No es que le entusiasmase el plan, pero perderse por las calles le distraería un rato.

Pero fue una idea pésima: a los habitantes de allí, por no haber visto a nadie así o por mera curiosidad, Kid les hacía gracia. Un muchacho tan blanquito, pero tan alto y fuerte, con ese cabello rojo fuego y esa cara de pocos amigos. Les resultaba, cuanto menos, llamativo. Mientras andaba, la gente le señalaba y cuchicheaban a sus espaldas, le miraban con admiración, pero también con un deje cómico, como si fuese una especie de atracción de circo. Y eso, al pelirrojo, no le hacía ni puta gracia. Ya se podían morir todos allí mismo. Pero no quería montar un espectáculo, por una vez en su vida se iba a comportar.

Harto de la gente y del bochornoso calor, el pirata decidió regresar al palacio. En el patio se encontró a Luffy, quien fue corriendo a saludarle y a suplicarle que le contase alguna de sus aventuras en los mares, pero Kid lo rechazó de mil maneras y a punto estuvo de hacerle tragar los dientes.

El moreno no se rendía fácilmente, una de sus cualidades (si es que se podía considerar como tal), era ser tremendamente pesado. Cansino. Como el pelirrojo no se lo quitaba de encima ni con agua caliente, acabó cediendo y prometió contarle una historia al día siguiente. Mientras el pequeño canturreaba feliz expectante por el día de mañana, Kid se reprendía mentalmente por haber sido tan blando. ¿Desde cuándo se había vuelto así de débil? Que le jodiesen a ese crío con sombrero de paja, si quería historias que leyese un libro.

Y para rematar el día, el dichoso sacerdote de los huevos se había ido (otra vez) a dormir con los dioses. Kid estuvo a punto de explotar. Casi revienta los almohadones de plumas, pero recordó que eran muy cómodos para dormir y decidió dejarlos en paz. Estúpido Trafalgar Law. ¿Es que la noche que habían pasado no había significado nada para él?

No, claro que había significado algo. Si le suplicaba más, con esas mejillas sonrojadas, esos ojos vidriosos de placer, esos labios húmedos por los que se escapaba una juguetona lengua, esos morenos cabellos pegados a su frente por el sudor, esa lujuriosa sonrisa… El pelirrojo se tiró de los pelos, cuanto más lo recordaba, más enfermo se ponía. ¿Cómo podía… Gustarle tanto?

Así que allí estaba, solo en su habitación después de desayunar a media mañana sin expectativas de un buen día. Lo más productivo parecía ser jugar con esa cucharilla, y pronto vendrían a retirar las bandejas y se la quitarían. Kid se sentía fuera de sí, como una fiera enjaulada en un pozo sin fondo: sabes que estás encerrado, que no puedes huir, pero no consigues ver los barrotes que te mantienen preso.

Y la única luz que le iluminaba eran esos faros grisáceos que el moreno tenía por ojos. Llevaba dos días sin verlos y ya estaba perdido en la inmensidad de esa isla. ¿Cómo podía haberse hecho tan indispensable para él en tan poco tiempo? El pelirrojo estrujó la cucharilla con rabia hasta doblarla por la mitad. Ese no era el plan a seguir. Era él quien tenía que quedar enamorado, y no al revés. Estúpido, Eustass Kid se veía como un estúpido segundo plato que esperaba a ser elegido para tener su momento de gloria, para poder pasar una noche con Trafalgar.

Una noche… Las noches allí duraban un poco menos que en las islas normales, el sol reinaba en el cielo imponente durante casi 16 horas. Y en ese lapso de tiempo, Trafalgar le había engañado, le había sometido a su gusto, le había dominado por completo. Después de la última noche, Kid estaba segurísimo de ser él quien llevaba la voz cantante, pero ahora que habían pasado dos días sin ver al tatuado, el pirata se daba cuenta de quién mandaba allí realmente.

Robin apareció en el marco de la puerta y le sacó de sus ensoñaciones. La morena hizo una reverencia como saludo y se dispuso a retirar la bandeja del desayuno. Ya se marchaba por la puerta otra vez cuando se quedó pensativa y comenzó a hablar mirando al pelirrojo, que no se había movido un ápice del sofá:

–No tiene por qué estar tan decaído, pirata-san –comentó la muchacha con una sonrisa–, Law-sama siempre va a las cascadas por la mañana, es parte de su rutina diaria –Kid la miró estupefacto, había dado en el clavo. Robin era igual de analítica que Nami, o más, pero a diferencia de la pelirroja, ella sí se atrevía a decir las cosas a la cara–. Había descuidado su relación con los dioses, por eso ha estado desaparecido estos días.

El pelirrojo contestó con algo parecido a un gruñido de animal, un gruñido de molestia que la morena interpretó como un “da la impresión que no le importo nada”. La muchacha se rió tiernamente y continuó hablando:

–Law-sama es un hombre muy ocupado, por algo es el Sumo Sacerdote. Los habitantes de esta isla tenemos puestas nuestras esperanzas en él, es quien se comunica con los dioses y les traspasa nuestros deseos y peticiones en un intento de conseguir su favor. Se debe a su pueblo de la misma forma que se debe a los dioses, está atado por ambos lados…

 _Atado_. Sí, estaba atado. Esa palabra resonó en la cabeza de Kid y martilleó su cerebro hasta hacerlo añicos. En cambio, él era un hombre libre, y adoraba serlo. Sentir el viento cambiante en tu cara todas las mañanas, la brisa marina inundar tus fosas nasales, saborear la sal del océano en tu propia boca, atracar en una isla diferente cada semana… Eso era vida, y no estar allí, muerto del asco en un palacio esperando a un hombre que sólo podía ver por la noche. Ambos eran muy distintos.

Robin advirtió el cambio de actitud en Kid. Sus ojos pasaron de reflejar enfado a reflejar pena. ¿Pena? ¿Acaso un sangriento pirata como él podía conocer un sentimiento como ese? Ella se había codeado siempre con gente de malvivir, y no lloraban. Ellos no lloraban. Estaban hechos de otra pasta mucho más dura, eran fuertes como hierros ardiendo. Pero ese muchacho… estaba confundido.

Y no era para menos, de golpe y porrazo había aparecido en una extraña isla donde se le había condenado al absoluto anonimato y sólo podía librarse si encontraba un amor verdadero. No era fácil encontrar un amor así, y menos para un pirata. Ellos estaban siempre en alta mar, viajando sin parar, buscando tesoros. Era una vida llena de aventuras, siempre con la muerte en los talones. Era una vida para muy pocos elegidos.

–Pero he de decir –continuó la morena–, que Law-sama está mucho más contento desde que usted está aquí. Es un hombre complicado… Pero un hombre, al fin y al cabo. También necesita a alguien a su lado, y parece que la compañía de pirata-san le agrada.

Con una sonrisa en sus labios, la muchacha salió de la habitación con la bandeja del desayuno vacía, dejando atrás a un petrificado Eustass Kid. ¿Cómo que su compañía le agradaba? ¿Cómo que estaba más contento? ¿Es que esa mujer le estaba tomando el pelo? No… ¿por qué iba a mentirle? Eso quería decir que… ¿también le gustaba? Kid se tiró de los pelos desesperado. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer ahora?

Si le gustaba, ¿por qué cojones no estaba allí con él? ¿Por qué tenía que estar en esa maldita cascada? Una idea surcó la mente del pelirrojo a velocidad de la luz: ¿debería ir a buscarle? Pero si iba significaba que estaba cediendo, que se estaba dejando ganar por el sacerdote… Otro tirón de pelo.

Si esto era amor, que se lo llevasen porque le habían engañado. Él, Eustass Kid, que nunca había dudado en la vida. Que siempre había hecho lo que quería, que siempre lo había conseguido todo. Él, Eustass _Capitán_ Kid, tenía dudas. Dudas amorosas. Por un hombre. Trafalgar Law. Eustass Kid tenía dudas amorosas gracias a Trafalgar Law. Cada vez que lo pensaba se ponía más enfermo.

Para su desgracia (o suerte, dependiendo de cómo se mire), Luffy llegó a la habitación como un torbellino, gritando algo incomprensible con un trozo de pastel del desayuno en la boca y dos más en las manos. La mañana cada vez pintaba peor.

–¡KIIIIIID! –el pequeño se lanzó al sofá como si estuviese vacío, pero el pirata aún seguía sentado y se llevó un bonito rodillazo en su frente–. ¡Cuéntame una historia de piratas! _Shishishi_.

–¡Serás estúpido! –gritó el pelirrojo mientras se frotaba su nuevo chichón–. Mira, mocoso, no estoy de humor para aguantarte, así que vete con otro –hizo mención de levantarse, pero el moreno lo agarró del brazo y le obligó a quedarse allí.

–Pero Usopp está ocupando reparando unos muebles –Luffy comenzó con sus característicos pucheros–, y las chicas están en el mercado, y Sanji aún no ha comenzado a hacer la comida… Y Torao-sama ya no juega conmigo…

Kid abrió los ojos como platos ante esa confesión indiscreta. ¿Jugar? ¿Qué tipo de juegos? La rabia fluyó por su interior como hoja que lleva el viento y unas ganas terribles de matar a ese mocoso aparecieron. Nadie tocaba a Trafalgar. Nadie. ¿Y qué era eso de llamarle Torao? ¿Qué confianzas eran esas? Tenía que enterarse de todo.

–¿A qué jugáis…? –le costaba pronunciar su nombre, pero al final se atrevió a hacerlo, en parte porque el nombrado no estaba presente–. ¿Trafalgar y tú?

–Me enseña las estrellas, me da comida a escondidas, y me cuenta muchas historias increíbles de hombres que vivieron en el pasado y se atrevieron a desafiar a los dioses –al pequeño se le saltaban las lágrimas de la emoción–. Siempre dice que soy como un hermano pequeño para él. _Shishishi_.

Kid volvió a respirar aliviado. No había nada entre ellos, menos mal. Pero aún quería saber más, ese chico no tenía pelos en la lengua y parecía demasiado inocente como para no enterarse de que le estaba sacando información muy valiosa.

–¿Y por qué ya no juega contigo? –el pelirrojo intentó parecer lo más sereno posible.

–¡Porque ahora está ocupado contigo! _Shishishi_ –Luffy comenzó a comer una de las dos porciones de pastel que había traído, no aguantaba tener comida cerca y no probarla–. Yo creo que le gustas mucho… _Shishishi_.

A Kid se le dislocó la mandíbula de tanto que había abierto la boca. Esa no era la respuesta que estaba buscando, aunque era una buena respuesta. Una muy buena respuesta. ¿Pero podía fiarse de ese chico? Estaba claro que el pobre no tenía muchas luces… pero no tenía cara de mentiroso, todo lo contrario. “Le gustas mucho”. Esa frase retumbaba en su cabeza como un martillo pilón, poniéndole de los nervios. Eso quería decir que su plan iba por buen camino, que podía acabar enamorándolo y marcharse de allí como si nada hubiese ocurrido. Pero Kid no admitía, o no quería hacerlo, que a él también le gustaba mucho Trafalgar.

–¡Pero despierta de una vez! –Luffy pellizcó los mofletes del pelirrojo buscando una reacción, pues se había quedado de piedra ante las palabras del moreno–. ¡Quiero mi historia de piratas, me la prometiste! _Shishishi_.

–¡Quita las manos de encima, mocoso! –Kid hizo unos aspavientos y obligó al menor a moverse para que no siguiese dejándolo en ridículo más todavía–. No voy a contarte ninguna jodida historia, así que ya puedes irte por dónde has venido.

–¿Ehhhhhhhhhhh? –otro adorable puchero–. ¡Me lo prometiste! Encima de que te he contado cosas de Torao-sama… ¡Si se entera se enfadará!

–Tsk… –la verdad que no tenía ganas de hacer de niñera, pero el pequeño tenía razón. Además, la información que había obtenido le había mejorado el día. Aunque no lo exteriorizase, Kid estaba bastante contento–. ¡Pero te contaré una historia corta y luego te vas! ¿Entendido?

El pequeño rió contento mientras asentía enérgicamente y se tiró al suelo esperando atento a que el mayor comenzase. Se sentó en la alfombra, y sus ojos desprendían un brillo especial, un brillo inocente que a Kid le ponía de los nervios. La gente así le provocaba ganas de vomitar. ¿Dónde cojones se había metido Killer? ¡Que viniese a encargarse de esto, que se le daba mucho mejor que a él! El pelirrojo suspiró hondo, y rascándose la nuca, empezó a contarle a Luffy una de sus aventuras en alguna isla del Grand Line.

*****

Killer se dejó caer en el lecho de paja, estaba agotado. Se había levantado antes del amanecer siguiendo la rutina de Penguin, habían desayunado unas gachas de avena asquerosas y se habían puesto en marcha con las vacas. Habían estado toda la mañana paseando a los animales por los claros de la selva, una zona próxima a la ciudad preparada para los pastos, ya que los animales no podían andar por el interior de la selva.

La mañana había trascurrido tranquila, allí alejados de los murmullos de la gente, la parejita estuvo más pendiente de sí mismos que de las pobres vacas. A los pies de una enorme palma, los protagonistas se dieron unas buenas dosis de amor intercaladas con momentos de mimos y cariñitos que gustaban tanto al rudo pirata como al tímido pastorcillo.

A mediodía habían regresado a la ciudad, habían encerrado a las vacas y las habían ordeñado, habían guardado la leche en pequeños calderos de hierro algo oxidado y habían comido gachas de nuevo. Quizá la comida era el único momento del día por el que el rubio desearía estar en palacio. Bueno, y por la noche, dormir en un lecho de paja no era precisamente cómodo. Pero todos sus males desaparecían cuando Penguin se acercaba a él, ya fuese pare servirle la comida o para acostarse a su lado bien acurrucado como un pollito en busca de calor.

Y así estaban en ese preciso instante, acurrucados en el lecho de paja rodeados por una oscuridad profunda al no haber velas en el dormitorio. Penguin, sin decir palabra, las había sacado de la habitación para que Killer pudiese quitarse el casco sin problemas. Intentaba no pensar en ello, pero por dentro le corroían las ganas y la curiosidad por saber quién era aquel misterioso hombre que le había descubierto un mundo nuevo. Todas las noches, se entregaba a esos musculosos brazos y se dejaba arrastrar por el placer carnal que ese fornido cuerpo le proporcionaba, un placer desconocido hasta su curioso encuentro en ese lujoso prostíbulo. Penguin agradecía todos los días a los dioses por aquello.

El menor dormía desnudo de lado en posición fetal mientras Killer, también desnudo por el incesante calor del ambiente, pasaba un brazo por debajo del cuello de Penguin para que le sirviese de almohadón, y otro por encima de su cintura para atraerlo más hacia sí. No era necesario el sexo, esos momentos eran más que suficientes para hacerle feliz. Solos, sin ninguna preocupación rondándoles la cabeza, sintiendo sus cuerpos hacerse uno, atesorando cada segundo que pasaban juntos.

Pero uno de los amantes parecía no estar conforme con esa situación. Penguin agarró el brazo de Killer que descansaba en su cintura y tiró de él, juntando más su espalda con el pecho del rubio. Cuando estuvieron pegados como lapas, el pequeño dirigió esa misma mano del pirata hacia su entrepierna con sumo cuidado, despacio, haciendo que las yemas de Killer palparan la fina piel del pastorcillo y sintiese lo caliente que estaba. Cuando ambas manos llegaron a la entrepierna, Penguin comenzó a temblar algo nervioso y también avergonzado, aunque estuviesen a oscuras notaba como Killer estaba clavando sus ojos en la nuca mientras sonreía gracioso por haber sido él quien tomase la iniciativa ese día. El pequeño soltó la mano de Killer dejándole el camino libre, y el rubio se puso en activo ante los deseos de su hombre.

Agarró el erecto miembro del muchacho y comenzó a masturbarlo muy lentamente. Apretaba con fuerza la polla, como si quisiera estrujarla entre sus dedos, subiendo y bajando a ritmo de tortuga. Penguin gemía entrecortadamente mientras apretaba con fuerza la mano libre de su amante. Cuando parecía recobrar la respiración normal, Killer ejercía más presión en su hombría para provocarle más jadeos. Era una tortura deliciosamente eterna. Para causarle más placer, el rubio empezó a repartir tiernos besos por el cuello y la parte superior de la espalda del menor. Apenas un roce de labios, una minúscula muestra del amor que se profesaban.

Los húmedos besos volvían loco a Penguin. Su boca era tan ruda, pero a la vez tan placentera. ¿Cómo era posible que un hombre que llevaba incrustadas dos cuchillas en los brazos fuese así de dulce? ¿Cómo un asesino podía ser tan tierno? Estaba acostumbrado a convivir con la muerte, a verla en el rostro de compañeros y vecinos, a sentirla en las oscuras noches sin luna, a temer por ella si secuestraba a su querido hermano. Sabía que Killer era un pirata, un asesino, pero a Penguin e le resistía la idea de creer que aquel hombre fuese capaz de matar. Si le trataba tan bien, se sentía en el cielo con solo estar a su lado. Sus musculosos brazos le rodeaban y le protegían de cualquier peligro, era su caballero de brillante casco blanquiazul.

El pene de Penguin ya chorreaba líquido preseminal, y Killer se estaba poniendo cada vez más y más cachondo. Cuando era su pequeño quien comenzaba el juego amatorio, lo disfrutaba el doble. Le gustaba saber que el pastorcillo le necesitaba, que le buscaba para perderse en la inmensidad del goce carnal. Y él siempre estaba dispuesto a trasportarle allí.

Killer notaba el fuego interior de Penguin, sentía sus ganas lujuriosas de sexo, percibía la sangre fluir con rapidez por sus venas agolpándose en una única zona. Una zona que tenía bien sujeta entre sus fuertes dedos de marinero, una zona que estaba a punto de caramelo. El menor gemía con ganas, aunque intentaba controlarse para que su hermano no los escuchase, pues había ido al río a por un caldero de agua, pero seguro que ya había vuelto y ahora estaría en el salón o en la cocina oyendo todo el espectáculo.

El rubio continuaba besando el desprotegido cuello del muchachito, y cuando estuvo empapado en saliva, deslizó su lengua hasta el lóbulo de la oreja, haciendo jadear a su compañero con fuerza. Introdujo su lengua en el interior de la oreja, jugueteando con ella por esa estrecha cavidad, mientras mordía levemente la zona exterior de la misma. Penguin se estaba derritiendo. Estaba siendo masturbado a una velocidad condenadamente lenta para retardar el incipiente orgasmo, notando el contacto de su espalda con el fornido pecho de su amante, sintiendo su lengua inquieta por su oreja, escuchando su aliento entrecortado en la nuca. El pequeño creía morir.

Sin previo aviso, Killer se soltó del agarre y acercó dos de sus dedos a la boca de Penguin, quien los chupó con ganas sabiendo lo que vendría después. Y es que, el rubio no se podía esperar más. Necesitaba follárselo de una buena vez. Sin perder un segundo, el pirata sacó rápidamente los dedos de la boca de su amante y se los introdujo en su interior con cuidado, pero de forma algo ruda debido a sus incontrolables ganas de sexo. Hundió sus dedos en el interior del pequeño un par de veces hasta conseguir rozar ese punto que tan loco volvía a Penguin, ese punto escondido entre su perfecta y delicada anatomía que Killer había dominado con extraordinaria maestría en pocos días.

En cuanto rozó su próstata, Penguin se revolvió entre los brazos de su hombre y un espasmo surcó su espina dorsal anunciándole un próximo y placentero orgasmo. Killer adoraba esa reacción, adoraba sentir a su pequeño así de perdido en el mundo del goce carnal, adoraba escucharle decir su nombre entre jadeos y gemidos. Movió sus dedos con rapidez sin dejar de rozar la próstata de su compañero mientras lo masturbaba a la misma velocidad y le besaba con una dulzura desmesurada. Penguin no aguantó el ataque a tres bandas y, notando un escalofrío mucho más potente que los anteriores, se corrió en la mano de su amante mientras éste le besaba en un intento por acallar su voz. Su cuerpo temblaba y su entrada se dilataba y contraía con fuerza, haciendo que Killer notase el calor que emanaba del interior del pequeño, llevándolo a la locura transitoria por poseer aquello que ya era suyo.

Así como estaban, tumbados de lado con la espalda de Penguin pegada al pecho de Killer, sumidos en la oscuridad profunda, ambos contendientes se dieron cuenta de que no necesitaban nada más para vivir. Aunque ninguno viese la cara del otro, sabían lo que reflejaban sus ojos. Cuando hacían el amor se convertían en un solo ser, un ente etéreo que vagaba protegido por una película invisible sin ser molestado por nada exterior. Killer. Penguin. Nada más. No había nada más. Ni piratas, ni vacas, ni barcos, ni religiones, ni dioses. Nada.

El rubio agarró la pierna del castaño y la colocó en posición vertical para abrirle los glúteos y penetrarle con más facilidad. Cuando lo hizo, la entrada de Penguin aún estaba sufriendo contracciones, y Killer jadeó con fuerza de placer. El pastorcillo, que no aguantaba escuchar jadear a su hombre, movió las caderas con algo de dificultad y terminó de empalarse, gimiendo él también al unísono. “¿Cómo puede sentirse tan bien?” pensaron ambos.

Con una pierna sujeta, y su otro brazo agarrando el pecho del menor para acercarlo más si cabe a su cuerpo, para poder meter por completo su erecto pene y conseguir otro gemido de su querido amante. Ahora sí, comenzó a moverse con rudeza. Una parte de su interior lo sentía por el pequeño Penguin, porque no sabía si quería que le follase de una forma más delicada, pero por otra parte, Killer no sabía hacerlo de otro modo. ¿Cómo resistirse a ese culito tan agradecido? Todo en el pastorcillo era precioso, digno de admiración. Y así era como Killer le demostraba su amor, haciéndole llegar al cielo una y otra vez hasta que sus alas dejaran de moverse exhaustas. Ya que no se lo podía demostrar con palabras, lo hacía con hechos.

Penguin se retorcía de placer ante las certeras estocadas de su hombre. Desde que se la había metido, no había dejado de rozar una y otra vez su próstata. Y por si el placer fuera poco, la boca de éste descansaba sobre su cuello propinándole sonoros lametones y chupetones, llenándoselo de marcas que al día siguiente taparía con su turbante blanco, aunque le encantaría lucirlas para que todo el mundo viese que tenía alguien a quien amar y que le amaba.

Sintiendo su agitada respiración sobre su nuca, sus roncos gemidos de fiera indomable, sus rubios cabellos sobre su rostro. Esos cabellos que olían a mar, un mar que causaba pavor al menor por puro desconocimiento, pero también porque un día le robaría a su hombre y no se lo devolvería jamás. Los pocos que habían salido de Babilonia en busca de un futuro mejor como piratas jamás habían regresado, y su temerosa mente le hacía creer que eso era porque habían perecido en el intento, no porque hubiesen alcanzado sus sueños.

En Babilonia no había sueños, la gente sólo vivía su vida. Aquella para la que una persona había sido creada desde que los dioses inscribieron su destino en las tablillas mágicas de barro. Los superiores le habían creado como un _wardu_ , a él y a su hermano, a sus padres, a sus abuelos, a los padres de éstos, y a los padres de éstos también. Era una línea continua que no se sabía dónde empezaba, pero que podía acabar en cualquier momento con su muerte o la de su hermano. Serían enterrados en alguna fosa común, se convertirían en polvo, y su alma viajaría hasta el Inframundo para que la diosa Ereshkigal les castigase eternamente por no haber rendido los honores adecuados a los dioses, o por no haber cuidado las vacas como era debido, o por no haber compartido algún pedazo de pan con la gente más pobre que ellos, o por cualquier error… No tenían escapatoria, a no ser que alguien le rindiese las correspondientes ofrendas a su cuerpo cuando muriese. Alguien rubio que olía a mar.

Penguin también podía sentir sus ojos clavarse en los suyos negros. A pesar de que estaba toda la habitación a oscuras, los notaba. Una penetrante mirada desconocida. Las ganas que tenía de conocerle eran inmensas, de descubrir el rostro de aquel adorable desconocido. Quería saber de qué color eran los ojos de su amante, sus facciones, el porqué de su áspera piel. Quería saber todo sobre él. Porque no estaba seguro de sus sentimientos, desconocía si era amor aquello que albergaba su corazón porque nunca había sentido otra cosa igual, pero el menor estaba seguro de que quería pasar toda la vida junto a ese pirata de rubios cabellos.

Penguin sentía un angustioso dolor en el pecho cada vez que rogaba a los dioses porque le dejasen ver el rostro de su amado. Era una oración diaria, junto con la salvación de su alma y la de su hermano. Por Killer no rezaba porque sabía que ese hombre estaba fuera de la jurisdicción de los dioses, era un ser salvaje que sólo atendía al océano y al viento. Era un dios. Pero ese dolor que tanto desgarraba su pecho pronto fue sustituido por un ardiente placer desenfrenado, un placer por el que su cuerpo sucumbía a los embistes de su desconocido compañero, un placer con nombre propio: orgasmo.

–Ki-Killer… –el menor comenzó a gemir su nombre, pero el mero hecho de escucharle decir el suyo le provocaba un cúmulo de sensaciones contradictorias.

Sus irrefrenables ganas de saber quién era aquel que le subía al cielo todos los días se materializaron en una pequeña lágrima que brotó de sus negros ojos, una lágrima a la que le siguieron muchas más.

–Joder, Pen… Jo-der…–Killer no era capaz de articular dos palabras seguidas, notaba como la entrada de su compañero le succionaba con fuerza llevándole al clímax–. M-Me encantas, Pen. Me vuelves l-loco…

Penguin no entendía una palabra de lo que el otro le decía, pero no le importaba lo más mínimo. Lo único que había en su cabeza era conocer su rostro. Nada más. Lo necesitaba.

–K-Killer… _Mashdri-nah, mashdri-nah_ … –Por favor. Por favor. Sólo quería ver su rostro, sólo eso. Y sería el muchacho más feliz del mundo. Por favor–. _Mashdri-nah_ , Ki-ller…

El rubio, al escuchar la dulce voz del menor, entrecortada por los jadeos, sintió como una bola de fuego le subía por el abdomen hasta su garganta, y para evitar que siguiese llamándole con esas misteriosas palabras que no entendía, le agarró del cuello y hundió su boca en la de Penguin moviendo sus lenguas frenéticamente. El menor, al sentir su indomable lengua y al verse envuelto por los largos cabellos del pirata, acabó corriéndose con un espasmo mientras sus gemidos eran acallados por los labios del otro. Killer, quien no podía más por la excitación que le provocaba oír su nombre en boca del pastorcillo, se corrió seguidamente.

Así se quedaron, besándose entre jadeos intentando recuperar el aliento. Extasiados por el ejercicio de hacía unos minutos, sus esos habían pasado de ser rudos y salvajes a ser dulces y suaves. Todavía tumbados de lado y con el pene chorreante del rubio en el interior del castaño, Killer pasó una de sus manos por la mejilla del menor y le acarició con ternura mientras le besaba. Estaba en la gloria, era como comerse un melocotón de temporada. Penguin, por su parte, se dejó inundar por esa agradable sensación que le provocaba estar entre los brazos de su hombre, tan fuertes y musculosos, agarrando con una de sus manos la que quedaba libre de éste mientras la otra simplemente descansaba sobre la paja.

Después de beberse el alma durante unos veinte minutos, Killer decidió salir de Penguin con sumo cuidado, dejando tras de sí un reguero de semen. Penguin, que ya estaba más que acostumbrado (de hecho, le gustaba porque se veía como si fuese una mujer a la que acababa de fecundar), se limpió con una sucia manta tirada a los pies del lecho de paja. Tanteando en la oscuridad, buscó los brazos de su amado y se acurrucó entre ellos apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de éste, sintiendo cómo era arropado. Ah, le encantaba dormir entre sus brazos.

*****

Sanji caminaba despreocupado por el mercado en busca de fruta fresca y algo de harina. El sol se estaba poniendo y una suave y agradable brisa corría por la ciudad, haciendo más llevadero el calor sofocante. Le gustaba perderse por el mercado para cotillear los puestos de comida, ver los productos que se vendían, cómo los mercaderes regateaban el precio con los clientes… Además, le gustaba ir solo, porque así podía pensar en sus cosas y no tenía que estar pendiente de nadie más que de sí mismo.

Y ese día en especial quería estar solo porque las frutas y la harina de trigo que iba a comprar eran para hacer un pastel. Para alguien. Portgas D. Ace. No era un regalo de enamorados ni nada por el estilo, sólo quería agradecerle la noche tan fantástica que pasaron juntos, y que pagase toda la cena que de seguro fue cara. El moreno le había confesado que le gustaban los dulces. La verdad que él no era mucho de azúcar, pero cocinar para los demás le encantaba. Era una de sus pasiones, saber que alguien estará esperando con ganas un plato y prepararlo con todo el cariño del mundo para hacerlo lo mejor posible.

Llegó a un pequeño puesto de un comerciante que conocía bastante bien y sabía que su mercancía era de buena calidad, así que no tardó mucho en comprar unas fresas enormes, gordas y rojas que tenían una pinta buenísima. Sanji había decidido preparar una tarta de queso, miel y fresas, una de sus especialidades. Pagó con una sonrisa y se dispuso a marcharse, ignorando que alguien le estaba espiando dos puestos más allá.

Al ver que el rubio caminaba hacia la calle principal en dirección al palacio, aquel espía salió de su escondite para cortarle el paso de una forma casual, haciendo ver que era una coincidencia su encuentro en el mercado. Corrió hacia una bocacalle por la que sabía que Sanji pasaría, y esperó allí hasta juntarse con él en la esquina, fingiendo que iba caminando despreocupadamente y chocándose con el rubio.

–¡Oh! Discúlpeme caballero, iba caminando sin mirar y me choqué con usted. ¡Lo lamento muchísimo! –dijo Ace con sus característicos y refinados modales mientras ayudaba al rubio a levantarse, pues éste había caído al suelo del choque.

–¡A-Ace! –Sanji reconoció esa melodiosa voz a la primera, y levantó su vista para comprobar si estaba en lo cierto, y así era.

–¡Por todos los dioses, Sanji! –el pecoso fingió la máxima sorpresa posible–. ¿Estás bien? Lo siento muchísimo de verdad, iba caminando sin mirar al frente y no me percaté de que alguien venía al girar la esquina.

–E-Estoy bien, gracias –el rubio se sonrojó, Ace le trataba como un rey–. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

–Me gusta pasear por el mercado y ver los suculentos platos de los vendedores –echó un vistazo rápido al cocinero y continuó–. Veo que estás de compras, espero no haber estropeado tu comida… No me lo perdonaría jamás.

–N-No te preocupes, Ace –restó importancia Sanji, más rojo todavía–. Son sólo unas fresas y un poco de harina.

–¿Vas a cocinar algún plato especial? –el moreno levantó una ceja, curioso, haciendo que Sanji se pusiera nervioso–. ¿Podré probarlo? –una sonrisa encandiladora–. Seguro que está de vicio…

–E-Es una tarta para… –el rubio buscó una mentira creíble–. ¡La fiesta de las candelas! ¡Sí!

–¿Y quién será el afortunado que pruebe tal manjar? –preguntó sensualmente el pecoso mientras atraía hacia sí a Sanji pasando un brazo por su cintura.

–E-Es para m-mis compañeros –mintió el rubio muy nervioso. El gesto de Ace cambió e hizo un pequeño mohín triste, logrando que al cocinero le entrase la culpa–. ¡P-Pero intentaré guardar un trozo para t-ti!

–Por cierto… ¿Podremos vernos esa noche?

–P-Pues… –los ojos negros del moreno lo estaban devorando allí mismo, en medio del mercado, y su voz tan sensual hacía prender su fuego interior de una forma increíble–. S-Supongo que s-sí…

–Estaré esperando ansioso –el pecoso mostró su mejor sonrisa de seductor y, galantemente, agarró la mano de Sanji y se la besó como la primera vez que se conocieron–. Hasta dentro de dos días, Sanji.

El rubio no tuvo tiempo de despedirse, pero tampoco tenía palabras que decir. Estaba rojo como un tomate y su corazón latía a mil por hora. Se le iba a salir del pecho. Ese hombre… Le provocaba sensaciones irrefrenables en su cuerpo. Encendió un cigarro que guardaba en su chilaba para despejarse y se encaminó, esta vez sí, hacia palacio.

*****

Eustass Kid estaba hecho una furia. Llevaba todo el puto día sin ver a ese jodido sacerdote. Y todo porque al señorito se le había antojado ir a la cascada y quedarse allí horas y horas. ¿Qué cojones se podía hacer en un sitio así? Nadar tampoco era gran cosa. Encima, las conversaciones que había tenido esa mañana con Robin y Luffy no le ayudaban en absoluto.

Si tanto le gustaba, ¿por qué no estaba ahí con él? El pelirrojo había pasado una tarde aburridísima, durmiendo y luego molestando a los conejos y pavos reales que había en los jardines. Y ya está. No había hecho nada más con su puta vida. Él, uno de los piratas más temidos del mundo, había pasado la tarde persiguiendo conejos. Lamentable.

Ya había cenado, y era noche cerrada. Estaba tumbado en la cama intentando conciliar el sueño, pero era imposible. Su cabeza no dejaba de pensar en Trafalgar Law. Kid gruñó rabioso, ese sacerdote le sacaba de sus casillas. Ahora que se había hecho esperanzas y que su plan iba viento en popa, ahora que estaba seguro de que aquel sacerdote sentía algo por él… Se volvía un cubito de hielo y desaparecía por dos días. ¿Y ahora qué tenía que hacer él? Ya había ido a buscarle dos noches, no pensaba arrastrarse como un perro. Eustass _Capitán_ Kid no se arrastraba, hacía que se arrastrasen. Él mandaba, y punto. No había más discusión.

El pirata estaba comenzando a desesperarse, dando vueltas por la cama como una croqueta y estrujando las sábanas para intentar conciliar el sueño, pero parecía que los dioses, encima de robarle a su… juguete, le habían castigado a no dormir esa noche. Fantástico. Encima hacía un calor horrible, que se pegaba al cuerpo y te hacía sudar como un pollo en el horno. Eso era un puto infierno.

–¡JODERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! –gritó desesperado a la nada–. Puto calor de la hostia, su puta madre. Así no hay quien duerma, joder.

Para calmar su rabia, estrujó los cojines que hacían las veces de almohadón, pero no sirvió de mucho. Corrió las cortinas de la ventana para ver si entraba una ligera brisa, pero no. Hoy no. Harto ya de todo, se disponía a dormir en el jardín cuando en su cabeza apareció una idea mejor. Mentalmente, se felicitó por ello. Cuando quería, podía ser un genio.

Con una sonrisa victoriosa en el rostro, Kid llenó la enorme bañera con agua bien fría y se metió en ella. Oh, sí. Ahora sí. El frío líquido elemento se introducía por cada poro de su piel y relajaba sus músculos, disminuyendo notablemente su temperatura corporal y con ello, su cabreo. Sumergió su cabeza y se remojó sus rojos cabellos, echándolos hacia atrás para que no le molestasen en la cara. Un baño nocturno, menuda puta idea había tenido.

Siempre silencioso como un gato pardo, Trafalgar entró en la habitación del pelirrojo, la cual estaba alumbrada con escasas velas porque se suponía que tenía que estar durmiendo. Para su sorpresa, su hombre estaba dándose un relajante baño. Y era realmente relajante, porque tenía la cabeza apoyada en el borde de la bañera, así como sus brazos. Tenía los ojos cerrados. Así, tan tranquilo y apacible, parecía un bendito. El moreno recordó la noche en la que durmieron juntos, y cómo al despertarse vio su cara mientras dormía. En momentos así parecía más hermoso aún. No, Eustass Kid no era hermoso. Era… Un mismísimo dios.

Con el mismo sigilo con el que había entrado, Law se aproximó hasta la bañera y se sentó en el borde próximo a su hombre. Al principio, Kid no se enteró, pero pronto olió el aroma del moreno, y sin pensárselo dos veces, abrió un ojo receloso. Le iba a cantar las 40. Y allí estaba Trafalgar, con esa ladina sonrisa mirándole intensamente con esos preciosos orbes. Porque en verdad que eran preciosos. Hasta con ojeras.

Vestía una llamativa túnica amarilla con unas curiosas plumas negras cosidas en los extremos de las mangas y en la cola, una cola enorme que se asemejaba a un vestido de novia. Pero lo más característico de la túnica no era su color o las plumas, sino que era completamente transparente. Totalmente.

El tatuado sumergió su mano en el agua y jugueteó con las finas gotas que se habían quedado entre sus dedos, como si las estuviera controlando mentalmente. Kid lo miró fascinado, era como un ballet acuático protagonizado por sus estilizados dedos.

–¿No es un poco tarde para estar despierto, Eustass-ya? –preguntó el moreno con gracia, pero con endemoniada parsimonia.

El susodicho no contestó. Se miraron durante unos segundos, como si fuese una batalla sin armas, sólo de miradas. El pelirrojo asesinaba al moreno con sus ambarinos ojos, parecía querer descuartizarlo con su ceño fruncido, pero Law simplemente le miraba curioso esperando una respuesta. Pero ésta nunca llego, y el pirata decidió terminar la rápida guerra de miradas apartando su cara y lanzando un bufido, algo que hizo bastante gracia al moreno.

–El agua está bastante fría –prosiguió el sacerdote como si nada–. Si permaneces mucho tiempo dentro de la bañera, te resfriarás.

Otra vez el mismo tono de voz, otra vez la misma mirada. Trafalgar sabía que podía sacar un poquito más de quicio a su hombre. Era algo que le agradaba sobremanera, verle perder los estribos como si fuese un animal salvaje le hacía mucha gracia. Pero la paciencia de Kid era mundialmente famosa por ser más que escasa, y el pelirrojo no estaba para jueguecitos estúpidos, y menos con él.

–¿No tienes que dormir con tus dioses? –le espetó con un despectivo tono de voz en las últimas partes de la frase. Le volvió a mirar con el semblante serio, y giró de nuevo la cara con otro bufido, esta vez mucho más fuerte y más propio de un animal que de un humano.

–No te enfades conmigo, Eustass-ya –Law dejó de jugar con el agua para acariciar con delicadeza el húmedo cabello de su hombre en la zona de la nuca, rozando a veces su lóbulo y consiguiendo que éste temblara levemente–. Tú hubieses hecho lo mismo en mi lugar. Además, ahora estoy aquí… Y eso es lo que importa.

Kid sentía la respiración del moreno en su oreja, escuchaba su armoniosa voz en sensuales susurros, notaba sus finos dedos enterrarse con ganas en sus pelirrojos cabellos. Y se estaba poniendo malo. Toda la mala hostia acumulada en esos dos días se estaba evaporando como el agua al caer sobre un hierro ardiente. Estúpido y sensual Trafalgar Law. Pero el pelirrojo no se rendiría tan fácilmente, era un pirata y tenía su orgullo y honor.

–Quiero estar solo, así que desaparece de mi vista –gruñó el menor con la boca pequeña, pues estaba más que claro que no pensaba lo que decía. Y Law lo sabía, porque no se le escapaba nada que tuviese que ver con su hombre de los mares.

–Eustass-ya… –el moreno susurró su nombre y, en un rápido movimiento, se dejó caer al interior de la bañera quedando, calculadamente, sentado sobre las piernas del pelirrojo–. Mientes muy mal, Eustass-ya…

–¿¡P-Pero qué cojones haces!? –escupió Kid con toda la cara mojada por el salpicón de agua–. Joder, Trafalgar, vete de aquí.

El moreno sonrió ampliamente, por fin había dicho su nombre. Kid se percató de que se le había escapado, y se maldijo mentalmente, pero la metedura de pata ya no tenía solución. Giró la cara algo sonrojado, pero principalmente para no ver a Trafalgar mojado hasta los huesos encima de él. Encima, el pervertido ya estaba caliente. Era como un maldito motor que se ponía de cero a cien en un segundo. Y olía tan bien. Joder, joder, joder.

–Eustass-ya… –el mayor agarró con delicadeza la barbilla de éste y le obligó a girarse para poder mirarle a los ojos directamente. Esos ojos de oro le tenían fascinado. Con una sibilina sonrisa en la cara, Trafalgar se fue acerando peligrosamente a los labios del pirata–. Dame un beso… Eustass-ya…

Y sin hacerse de esperar, el moreno se inclinó con calculada lentitud hacia la boca del pelirrojo, quien no hizo nada para evitarlo. Ambos tenían tantas ganas… El beso fue delicado, tierno, de esos de película, como el preludio de algo mucho más gordo. Kid pasó sus manos por la cintura de Trafalgar atrayéndolo más hacia sí, y notó como la túnica amarilla estaba empapada por completo y se le pegaba al cuerpo como una segunda piel. Quería tocar su piel, y le molestaba que un trozo de tela se interpusiera en sus deseos, pero a la vez, la seda era tan fina y delicada que se sentía terriblemente bien en sus dedos.

Y es que, Trafalgar había decidido meterse en la bañera con ropa y todo. Bueno, si es que una túnica transparente podía considerarse ropa. El moreno llevaba el pecho al descubierto, dejando sus tatuajes al aire, ahora completamente mojado, por el que discurrían transparentes gotas de agua que se quedaban presas en los pliegues de sus músculos, haciendo que su tostada piel brillase como si emanase luz de ella.

La toga amarilla se pegaba a su cuerpo como si fuese una segunda piel, pero como era tan ancha, las mangas y la cola flotaban en la bañera confiriéndole al agua un color dorado precioso. Era como estar sumergido en oro líquido. Sus húmedos cabellos habían tornado a un curioso color azul marino, como queriendo estar a juego con el cielo estrellado de esa noche. Y sus ojos… qué ojos. Dos perlas grises que dejaban a cualquiera sin aliento. Era extraño, pero Trafalgar estaba más guapo por la noche. Le sentaba bien.

–Echaba de menos los labios de Eustass-ya –sonrió con sorna al haber logrado su objetivo–. Espero que esta noche se porte bien conmigo…

Dicho esto, volvió a besar al pelirrojo, esta vez con más intensidad. Kid clavó sus dedos en la estrecha cintura de avispa del moreno al abrir su boca y notar el contacto húmedo con la de Trafalgar. Condenado sacerdote, qué bien besaba. Y qué bien sabía. Y qué bien olía. Y qué bien se sentía su piel. Sus cuerpos congeniaban, casaban perfectamente el uno con el otro, enviándose pequeñas descargas que se dejaban notar en la punta de la lengua y los dedos. A pesar de estar sumergidos en agua fría como el hielo, ambos sentían aumentar el calor interior.

Law se desabrochó los cordones que mantenían sujeta su túnica e hizo mención de quitársela, pero Kid lo detuvo.

–No te la quites –le susurró roncamente mientras le besaba el cuello–. Me gusta así.

Y el moreno aceptó sin rechistar. No iba a negarle una petición a su hombre. En un principio, Kid prefería desnudar al sacerdote y sentir en su plenitud su suave piel de flor, pero agarrar la seda era algo mágico. Como si Trafalgar estuviese envuelto en papel de regalo. Y la sola idea de imaginárselo así, completamente desnudo y con un lacito enorme en la cabeza, era demasiado para su cordura. Le apartó con brusquedad la toga de los hombros y la deslizó hasta sus codos, señal de las ganas irrefrenables que le tenía al moreno. Había estado esperando dos días. Dos eternos días. Dos putos días.

Cada poro de piel que Kid rozaba con sus dedos se estremecía. Era como si en la yema de sus dedos, en vez de vasos sanguíneos, tuviese cables de electricidad que despedían descargas sin cesar. Mientras se centraba en morder con lujuria el lóbulo de la oreja de Trafalgar, comenzó a acariciar sus pezones con inusitado cuidado, estirándolos y pellizcándolos sin producir el mínimo gemido de dolor, sino todo lo contrario. Law suspiraba por puro placer, las manos de aquel enorme hombre pelirrojo eran extraordinarias, estaban hechas para su cuerpo.

–Me pregunto si Eustass-ya ha jugado alguna vez en el agua… –susurró el moreno con un deje gracioso en la voz, pues sabía que la respuesta era no.

Su hombre parecía demasiado simple a la hora de las relaciones, el sitio más extraño en el que habría follado sería en el suelo de su camarote. Y el sacerdote no se equivocaba, Kid tenía poca imaginación en cuanto al sexo.

Y sin poder esperar más, Trafalgar agarró el miembro semi-erecto de su hombre y comenzó a masturbarlo despacio, subiendo y bajando, estirando toda la piel para que el prepucio cubriese o dejase al descubierto el carnoso glande del pelirrojo. Al notar como Law jugaba con su miembro, le mordió el cuello con algo de fuerza y le espetó:

–Si vas a jugar, hazlo apropiadamente, sacerdote de mierda –y agarró el erecto pene de Trafalgar y comenzó a masturbarlo con fuerza.

Law se estremeció ante ese inesperado movimiento y tuvo que agarrarse al cuello del pelirrojo para no caerse hacia atrás del placer. Nunca había permitido que le vejasen y le tratasen de forma ruda, y menos su cuerpo, pero ese hombre… podía hacer lo que quisiera con él que no se quejaría.

–Eus-tass-ya… –acertó a gemir el moreno–. M-Más desp-pacio…

–Pero si estás cachondo como una perra en celo –rió el pelirrojo mientras le seguía masturbando aumentando la velocidad, presionando con fuerza la polla del moreno–. Mira qué cara pones…

Law se tiró a los brazos del pirata para hacerle callar, no le permitiría una falta de respeto así. Pero tampoco quería que parase, eso nunca. Antes prefería tragarse su orgullo y callarle con un beso que decirle algún comentario hiriente y que el pelirrojo se cabrease y no quisiera continuar con lo que tenían entre manos.

Aprovechando la situación en la que estaban, Kid sentado en la base de la bañera con la espalda apoyada en una de las paredes, y Trafalgar de rodillas porque se había levantado de los muslos del pelirrojo para darle un ardiente beso, el menor deslizó su mano, que descansaba en la cintura del moreno, hasta la entrada de éste y le metió dos dedos sin previo aviso. Law sintió un escalofrío mucho más fuerte que el anterior y arañó inconscientemente los hombros del pelirrojo, pero a este no pareció importarle lo más mínimo.

–Eustass-ya… Más, más –y el nombrado le hizo caso añadiendo un tercer dedo y aumentando la velocidad de su mano–. E-Eustass-ya… Eustass-ya…

Los gemidos de Law eran música celestial para Kid. Y más si en ellos decía su nombre. Sin poder contenerse, sacó los dedos del interior del moreno y lo volvió a sentar encima de él, empalándole sin ningún problema por lo dilatada que estaba la zona. Presionó hacia abajo para que su miembro entrase por completo, logrando que el mayor gimiese con más fuerza. La sensación era extraordinaria. Las paredes del interior de Law estaban muy húmedas por el agua, pero lo mejor era que el líquido elemento entraba también con cada embestida, reduciendo el espacio y haciendo el interior del moreno más estrecho. Joder, Kid nunca se hubiese llegado a imaginar que follar en una bañera podía ser tan placentero.

Sonrió pérfidamente para sus adentros, se iban a pegar así toda la noche.


	19. XIX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Problems at Paradise.

Los potentes rayos de sol despertaron a Eustass Kid, quien dormía plácidamente entre oscuras sábanas. Se desperezó, se frotó los ojos y buscó con sus manos y los ojos aún cerrados a su acompañante. Pronto escuchó el chapoteo del agua, así que abrió los ojos y se dirigió a la bañera en busca del moreno. Y allí estaba Trafalgar Law, jugando con el agua mientras se embadurnaba el cuerpo con un gel color carmesí de flores.

Kid se quedó pasmado mirando a su enamorado, todavía algo adormecido y anonadado por la escena que se estaba representando ante sus narices. Así como estaba, dentro de la bañera y enjabonando su cuerpo con la suave crema perfumada, Law le parecía a Kid algún dios acuático, como una ninfa. Las sirenas existían en el Grand Line, ¿habría encontrado él a la suya?

Trafalgar se había percatado de que su hombre estaba despierto desde el momento en que éste había puesto un pie en el suelo, no le quitaba un ojo de encima, aunque lo hacía de una forma muy discreta. Fingiendo no haberse enterado de nada, el moreno hizo ademán de buscar con la mirada un trapo húmedo para retirarse el gel, pero sus ojos se desviaron “inconscientemente” para ver a su hombre.

Law sonrió ladinamente, Kid continuaba estático sin mover un solo músculo, pero lo que más gustaba al sacerdote era la cara de estúpido que tenía, de embobado, como si estuviera viendo una joya. Su hombre era tan simple, pero en esa simpleza radicaba su atractivo, además de en otras muchas cualidades que Law no se iba a poner a enumerar en un momento así. Verle así de pasmado le encantaba, porque era a él a quien miraba, era él quien le hacía sentir así, quien conseguía aturdir a un sanguinario pirata como era Eustass Kid.

Le encantaba porque se sentía deseado por aquel torbellino pelirrojo, porque se veía su más precioso tesoro. Y era una sensación que nada ni nadie harían desaparecer, porque Eustass Kid permanecería en Babilonia por el resto de su vida. Para siempre. Solo para él. Única y exclusivamente para Trafalgar Law.

–Buenos días, Eustass-ya –saludó el tatuado con sensualidad–. ¿Un baño?

Kid lo miró curioso, como si estuviese analizando las palabras que le había dicho, pero sonrió cual tiburón y se lanzó sin pensárselo dos veces a la bañera. Entró y se sentó en el suelo de la misma, descansando su espalda en la fría pared de mármol. Agarró a Trafalgar y lo atrajo hacia sí, colocándolo entre sus piernas, pero dándole la espalda. Dejó sus brazos en el abdomen de éste y comenzó a besarlo parsimoniosamente por el cuello, dando pequeños lametones por su morena y delicada nuca. Law suspiró, le encantaban los “buenos días” de su hombre.

Así estuvieron un buen rato, sin pasar de los besos cariñosos, enjabonándose el uno al otro en silencio a veces roto por leves suspiros y risas de Law, y algún gruñido del pelirrojo. No era de muchas palabras por la mañana, le costaba funcionar, que le llegase la sangre a todos los órganos y músculos de ese enorme cuerpo.

No tenían necesidad de decirse nada, con las miradas era suficiente: las indecentes de Law y las penetrantes de Kid. Ninguno quería romper el silencio de la habitación, en la que sólo se escuchaba el chapoteo del agua y el cantar de los pájaros del exterior. Sus cuerpos se complementaban de una forma que no tenía explicación, congeniaban de una manera sobrenatural, como si estuvieran predestinados a estar juntos.

Después de la “desaparición” de Law, la parejita había estado más que unida. Kid no tenía nada que hacer salvo ver el sol subir y bajar, y Trafalgar no quería dejarlo solo ni un segundo. Sabía que no se lo robarían porque estaba perdidamente enamorado de él, pero comenzaba a sufrir una malsana obsesión por aquel joven pirata.

Por las mañanas, ambos se iban a las cascadas a disfrutar del paisaje. El pelirrojo le estaba cogiendo el gusto a aquella maravilla de la naturaleza. Luego comían juntos en la habitación del sacerdote, y se pegaban allí toda la tarde, solos, sin tener contacto con nadie salvo con las sirvientas cuando Trafalgar pedía un té o algún dulce. No necesitaban a nadie más.

En la alcoba, el moreno le contaba historias y anécdotas de la isla, leyendas de dioses y hechos extraordinarios que él había visto con sus propios ojos. El menor escuchaba fascinado, no por enterarse de esas fábulas, que más bien le importaban muy poco, sino por oír la dulce voz del tatuado. Esa melodiosa y sensual voz, tan parsimoniosamente calculada, con un tono permanente que parecía un susurro.

Eustass se sentía irremediablemente atraído por esa voz, se dejaba arrastrar sin oponer resistencia por unos finos hilos que le sometían sin contemplaciones ante ese endemoniado sacerdote. No había otra explicación posible, Trafalgar Law le ataba con su invisible tela de araña y él se volvía un preso feliz, pero un preso, al fin y al cabo.

Por las noches, se amaban hasta caer rendidos en brazos del otro. Las noches eran todo lo contrario a las tardes. Si las tardes eran tranquilas y lentas, las noches eran fogosas y pasionales. Se deseaban con tantas ganas que les dolían los labios de tanto besarse, tenían la piel llena de arañazos de pasión desenfrenada. Se deshacían el uno en los brazos del otro. Era una sensación tan abrumadora, tan asfixiante, pero a la vez tan placentera y reconfortante.

Se amaban siempre que querían, independientemente del momento del día, pero por las noches, Trafalgar se dejaba mostrar en todo su esplendor. Y Kid quedaba fascinado, era como subir al cielo y volar entre las nubes, como sumergirse en el peligroso océano y nadar entre tiburones. En la habitación del sacerdote, ambos se transportaban a un mundo nuevo en el que nadie ni nada les importunaba, sólo estaban ellos. Como si estuvieran protegidos por un extraño campo de fuerza que repelía al resto de intrusos.

–Eustass-ya –comenzó el moreno mientras enlazaba su mano con la de Kid–. Hoy es la Noche de las Candelas. Es una celebración muy importante, se conmemora la paz que los babilonios mantenemos para no enfadar a Enurta, dios de la guerra. Es un dios vengativo y cruel, nos odia a nosotros, los mortales, y si se enoja, crea tormentas y diluvios muy peligrosos –hizo una pequeña pausa para ver si Kid reaccionaba, pero permanecía callado aspirando el olor de su cabello azabache, aunque Law notó como su cuerpo se había tensado–. Así que hoy estaré muy ocupado con los preparativos y no podremos estar juntos…

Trafalgar había dicho esas últimas palabras con algo de recelo, no sabía cómo iba a actuar su hombre. No quería hacerlo, pero era su obligación. Como Sumo Sacerdote, debía presidir todas las fiestas religiosas y eventos públicos de la ciudad, debía mantener el favor de los dioses otro año más. En una semana comenzaría el Año Nuevo, y Law no podía esperar. Sería un año grandioso porque Kid estaría a su lado, y habría que celebrarlo correctamente, pero primero debían conmemorar el final de año como era tradición.

–Te estaré esperando en mi habitación –dijo el pelirrojo con voz ronca, bastante serio.

No le hacía ni puta gracia tener que separarse de Trafalgar, pero lo que menos gracia le hacía era que fuese porque los dioses se lo “robaban” de nuevo. Jodidos dioses, siempre dando por culo. Hizo más presión en la cintura del moreno y continuó besándole la nuca con parsimonia, pero ya se había puesto de mala hostia y no habría nada que se la quitase.

–En realidad… –continuó el sacerdote acariciando los fornidos brazos del pirata, que descansaban sobre su estómago, intentando calmarle un poco–. Me gustaría que vinieses.

–¿Qué? –Kid dejó de besar al moreno y le dio la vuelta para mirarle a la cara directamente–. Tienes que estar de coña.

–Vamos, Eustass-ya… –Law descansó su cabeza en los pectorales del pelirrojo y comenzó a acariciarlos dulcemente con la yema de sus dedos mientras suspiraba levemente–. Así podríamos estar juntos…

–No me sale de los cojones ir, allí no pinto nada –sentenció el pirata–. Además, no quiero ir.

–Pero… –Law comenzó a besar tiernamente el pecho del menor–. Me gustaría que viesen al hombre con el que paso las noches… Y se muriesen de envidia y celos porque jamás encontrarán a alguien como tú, Eustass-ya…

Dicho esto, Trafalgar acercó su rostro al de Kid y, pasando sus manos por el cuello de éste, lo besó con ganas. Con pasión. Demostrándole que _necesitaba_ que estuviese con él en la celebración, tenía que exhibirlo como un premio, presentarlo en sociedad, dejar a todo el mundo perplejo con él. Ese hombre tan alto y fuerte, tan rudo, tan… hombre. Eso era Eustass Kid, un hombre con todas las letras. Y era _el hombre_ de Trafalgar Law, y quería fardar de ello.

–¿Qué… Tendría que hacer? –preguntó el pirata resignado. No lo reconocería, pero la idea de que Law fardase de él en público le gustaba. Así dejaba patente quién mandaba allí.

–Durante la ceremonia puedes permanecer aquí, pero luego se celebrará una cena con la aristocracia local y una fiesta –Law estaba sonriendo, pero Kid estaba bastante serio. No le gustaban ese tipo de fiestas, y eso que ni sabía cómo sería–. Será divertido, Eustass-ya.

El pelirrojo bufó de mala gana indicando que no estaba de acuerdo, pero no quería discutir ya por la mañana. Además, no podía negarle nada a su chico. No con esos perlados ojos grises, no con esa melodiosa y sensual voz, no con esos carnosos y sabrosos labios, no con esa delicada piel de terciopelo marrón.

Trafalgar, para desenfadar a su “chico grande”, comenzó a besarle la mejilla derecha para continuar descendiendo por su cuello mientras ronroneaba como un gato. Kid lo agarró con fuerza entre sus brazos, y el moreno se revolvió feliz. Nunca había conocido a nadie con quien estuviera tan a gusto, con quien encajase tan bien. Definitivamente, Eustass Kid iba a ser suyo para siempre.

La Noche de las Candelas era una fiesta muy importante, la última del año. Se celebraba en el templo de Marduk, patrón de la ciudad y dios supremo de los babilonios. El templo estaba situado en el centro de la ciudad, pero era mucho más pequeño que el dedicado a Ishtar, pues éste también era el palacio residencial del sacerdote y sus ayudantes.

Los habitantes de la isla iban llegando al templo y ofrecían una vela encendida a Enurta, representado en una estatua de piedra de tres metros de alto. Como todos los ciudadanos deseaban llevar una vela (o más bien, se veían obligados para no enfurecer al dios), el templo se llenaba de velas que sobresalían por la escalinata de acceso y rodeaban los cimientos del mismo. Parecía estar rodeado por un halo divino de fuego iluminador.

Law, como Sumo Sacerdote, debía permanecer en el templo rezando por el alma de todos los individuos que llevaban una ofrenda. La sala principal, en la que se encontraba la imagen del dios, estaba repleta de velas, pero él tenía un espacio preparado a los pies de la estatua para poder orar con tranquilidad. Las sacerdotisas iban colocando a su alrededor las velas que los fieles traían, siempre delante de la estatua y dejando un pequeño pasillo para que Trafalgar pudiera salir cuando hubiese terminado. Debía rezar desde las doce del mediodía hasta que anocheciese, momento en el cual le relevarían las sacerdotisas.

La cena de la alta sociedad y la fiesta se celebraban en palacio. La sala principal, la del trono, se había acomodado de tal forma que había una enorme mesa rectangular decorada con mantelería y cubertería lujosa sobre la que descansaban unos suculentos platos preparados por el cocinero de palacio, Sanji.

En una esquina de la sala, varias esclavas tocaban instrumentos de cuerda y percusión mientras que otras bailaban completamente desnudas, luciendo únicamente un collar de plata que se unía a un cinturón mediante una cadena, y unos pañuelos de seda transparente en las muñecas y en los tobillos. El cinturón estaba decorado con minúsculos cascabeles, y cuando las muchachas se contoneaban al ritmo de la tranquila música, los cascabeles sonaban.

El resto de la sala estaba acondicionado con alfombras, mesitas de té pequeñas, e infinidad de cojines y almohadones en el suelo, para que después de cenar, los invitados reposasen allí la comida y charlasen de una forma distendida.

Y para servir todo este banquete, los guardias de palacio habían “alistado” a numerosos _wardu_ de los barrios bajos. Las propias muchachas que bailaban y tocaban instrumentos eran _wardu_ , pero había otros encargados de servir la mesa, estar pendientes de los invitados por si su copa se vaciaba y pedían más cerveza o vino, o simplemente, por si necesitaban cualquier cosa. Eran esclavos, la clase más baja que había, por lo que estaban destinados a ello según los dioses dictaminaron las leyes. Y las leyes de los dioses son inamovibles.

Los trabajadores de palacio estaban considerados clase alta, _awilu_ , pero como no dejaban de ser trabajadores (es más, pertenecían a la clase alta precisamente porque servían en palacio), no tenían permitido disfrutar de la cena. Se encargarían de continuar con sus labores habituales como si fuese un día corriente.

Nami y Robin estarían rezando en el templo de Marduk cuando Law se hubiese ido, Zoro y Luffy estaría vigilando el recinto para que no ocurriese nada que alterase el orden, Sanji estaría cocinando todos los platos que se iban a servir, ayudado por Usopp y Chopper. Y Law, como anfitrión, debía velar por que todo transcurriese a la perfección esa noche.

Desde que había salido de su habitación por la mañana, abandonando a un enfadado Eustass Kid, había dado órdenes a todos con las indicaciones que debían seguir, cómo debían acondicionar la sala, qué platos cocinar, qué música tocar… absolutamente todo. Era una tarea complicada, pero Trafalgar disfrutaba mandando y sabía hacerlo, tenía mucha capacidad de organización.

Como la sala del trono era la más lujosa del palacio, profusamente decorada con estelas de dioses y antiguos reyes, apenas había que hacer nada. Llenaron el suelo de alfombras para que los invitados caminasen descalzos, como marcaba la ley; recogieron todas las almohadas y cojines que había en las habitaciones (exceptuando las de Law y Kid), y los colocaron en círculo en el suelo, acompañados de mesitas de té de madera en forma octogonal sobre las que descansaban pastas y galletas muy dulces. El té se serviría después del banquete para que no se enfriase. Para iluminar la estancia se habían repartido lámparas de pie con lucernas, además de velas y candelabros por todas las mesas. Junto a las velas había ramilletes de incienso que cargaban el ambiente con un aroma dulce y algo excitante para los sentidos.

Las muchachas encargadas de tocar los instrumentos vestían un ajustado vestido blanco sin mangas hasta los tobillos y un curioso tocado en el pelo consistente en un enorme moño hecho a partir de finísimas trenzas sujetas con hilos de colores. Las sirvientas también iban así vestidas salvo por el tocado, pues ellas llevaban el pelo suelto. Los hombres llevaban el pecho al descubierto, y en la parte de abajo vestían un pantalón blanco bombacho hasta los tobillos con un cinto de tela también blanco.

Eustass Kid estaba mirándose al espejo del baño con recelo. Por la tarde estaba tan tranquilo tirado en el sofá sin hacer nada, más aburrido que un ciego en un cine mudo, cuando Nami apareció con un traje entre sus brazos. Con algo de miedo, le contó que era una petición de Law y debía ponérselo para la cena. Al principio se negó, pero Kid acabó cediendo.

Y allí estaba, antes de bajar a cenar, escrutándose frente al espejo. Vestía una camiseta naranja de seda completamente transparente y con pequeños detalles en oro bordados en el cuello y las mangas, que le llegaban hasta la mitad del bíceps. La camiseta era holgada, pero el calor hacía que la seda se pegase a su cuerpo y le daba un aspecto mágico, como si estuviese cubierto por una fina película de oro líquido. Además, un color tan vivo resaltaba sobre su piel tan blanca.

La parte inferior estaba compuesta por una falda hasta las rodillas también naranja, pero un tono más oscuro. Era lisa, sin ningún detalle salvo por los pequeños flecos de la costura final. Para unir ambas partes, el pelirrojo llevaba un cinto de piel de camello con medallones de oro incrustados. Trafalgar también le había dejado unos brazaletes idénticos a los que llevaba siempre. Para terminar, se había colocado la cinta marrón que Franky le dio para que el pelo no le estorbara en los ojos.

Kid no sabía qué pensar. Estaba muy cómodo con ese vestuario, era ligero y fresco, y aunque la camiseta se le pegase al cuerpo, apenas la notaba. Se recordaba a sí mismo como una naranja, todo del mismo color, pero tampoco le importaba porque los detalles dorados y el cinto de cuero le rebajaban el monocromatismo. Pero había algo que no acababa de convencerle…

Ir así vestido, como iban todos en aquella isla… Kid sentía que había perdido su identidad de pirata. Ya no era Eustass _Capitán_ Kid, ahora era Eustass _me follo a Trafalgar Law_ Kid. Le gustaba hacerse notar, que todos conocieran quién se tiraba al sacerdote, pero parecía un mero acompañante. Una esposa florero.

–Eustass-ya está muy elegante –la voz cantarina de Trafalgar le sacó de sus pensamientos. El moreno estaba bajo el marco de la puerta sonriendo con su característica muesca–. Sabía que te sentaría como anillo al dedo.

–¿Y no puedo ir con los pantalones de siempre? –preguntó el pelirrojo con algo de simpleza.

Nunca había asistido a una fiesta de estas características, pero si ya le obligaban a vestir un determinado atuendo, no le gustaba. Odiaba a la gente estirada, y vistiendo así se convertía en uno de ellos.

–¡Por supuesto que no! –contestó enérgicamente el moreno, y se acercó hasta su hombre para rodearlo con los brazos y besarle en el pecho–. Además, quiero que vean lo afortunado que soy teniendo a un hombre como tú a mi lado.

–¿Por qué tienes tanta obsesión porque me vean? –cuestionó el pirata mientras le devolvía el abrazo y se dejaba embriagar por el sinuoso aroma de Trafalgar. Desde por la mañana, llevaba dándole vueltas al asunto–. ¿Qué les importará a ellos?

–Les importa mucho… –dijo Trafalgar hundiendo su cara en el pecho de su amado–. Son como víboras, siempre acechando y esperando el momento adecuado para matarte y tirarte al río… Lo único que les interesa es el poder de mi puesto.

–Trafalgar –lo llamó Kid levantando su mentón y mirándolo fijamente–. Nadie te pondrá una mano encima mientras yo esté aquí. Cualquiera que se atreva a cruzar esa puerta acabará descuartizado. ¿Queda claro? –el rostro del moreno se suavizó un poco y una sonrisa apareció–. Oye… ¿Te has pintado los ojos?

–Tengo que estar perfecto para esta noche –contestó el moreno con un extraño puchero mezcla de prepotencia y algo de vergüenza.

Y al ver cómo su hombre sonreía de oreja a oreja como un tiburón, lo besó rabioso. No se pintaba porque fuese una mujer, sino porque era la tradición. Además, estaba realmente atractivo con los ojos delineados con _kohl_ negro porque sus iris grises resaltaban más.

–No te piques, sólo he preguntado –rió el pelirrojo. No quería admitirlo, pero Law estaba muy atractivo. Su cabello olía condenadamente bien, tanto como su piel tostada, sus ojos grises brillaban más que de costumbre. Incluso sus labios sabían mejor.

Ahora que lo tenía tan cerca, Kid se fijó en él. Trafalgar vestía una lujosa túnica azul marino con pequeñas estrellas bordadas con hilo de plata. Su pecho quedaba al descubierto y se veían sus curiosos tatuajes, pero las mangas eran tan largas y anchas que las manos no se le veían. El vestido era tan vaporoso que, según qué movimiento hiciera, el cuello de la toga se abría y dejaba al descubierto uno de los hombros del mayor, dándole un aire muy sensual. La cola del traje era muy larga, incluso más que la del traje dorado calculó Kid, y estaba decorada con pequeñas perlas relucientes que subían desde los bajos del vestido hasta la altura de los muslos haciendo sinuosos dibujos como si fuesen olas de mar. Como único abalorio, Law llevaba un collar de perlas que le llegaba hasta el pecho.

–¿Te gusta la túnica, Eustass-ya? –preguntó el sacerdote, pues se había percatado de que Kid lo estaba escrutando con la mirada–. Es una de mis favoritas.

–Estás mejor sin ella –sentenció el pelirrojo, besándolo con ganas, jugueteando con su lengua y robándole algún que otro suspiro a su amante.

Le agarró de las muñecas y colocó sus brazos detrás de la espalda, obligando a Trafalgar a seguir el camino y situando sus brazos detrás de la fornida espalda del pelirrojo también, como si estuviera dándole un abrazo con las manos sujetas. Con maestría, Kid agarró ambas muñecas del moreno con una mano, y la que se había quedado libre se coló por el interior de la túnica para acariciar su definida silueta. Como no había cinturón, Kid llegó hasta la espalda y comenzó a descender, apretando con fuerza una de los glúteos del sacerdote. Éste se revolvió ante el repentino cambio de acontecimientos y se apartó como pudo de su hombre.

–Eustass-ya… –logró decir, pero el pirata trasladó los besos de los labios al cuello del mayor, haciendo que suspirara de nuevo y comenzara a derretirse–. N-Nos están es-esperando… –pero Kid no hizo caso y continuó con su tarea–. P-Por favor… Eustass-ya…

–Esta noche te voy a follar hasta que me sangre la polla –gruñó el menor al oído del moreno, logrando que éste se estremeciera por la franqueza de sus palabras. Sólo de imaginárselo ya le temblaban las piernas. Kid volvió a besar al moreno, esta vez soltando sus brazos y dejando que éste los enredase en su cuerpo para abrazarle.

Cuando se separaron, Law seguía algo acalorado por haber estado a punto de perder los papeles y dejarse llevar por aquel demonio pelirrojo. Su cuerpo le demandaba, necesitaba el calor de Kid. Entrelazando sus manos, el sacerdote guio al menor hacia la sala del trono, donde los invitados ya habían comenzado a llegar. Sus mejillas estaban levemente sonrojadas, algo que provocó la sonrisa en el rostro de Kid. Una sonrisa de cazador furtivo que anunciaba a todas luces que ese hombre era suyo, exclusivamente suyo. Y nadie debía tocarlo.

La cena transcurrió de lo más tranquila. Aunque para Eustass Kid, tranquila no era la palabra correcta. Para él, la cena había sido un coñazo. Un puto coñazo. Se había sentado al lado de Trafalgar, pero éste presidía la mesa y estaba algo lejos. Y estaba rodeado de hombres y mujeres emperifollados como pavos reales, llenos de joyas, hablando y riendo con esa voz tan insufrible que tenían los ricos.

Kid había conocido poca gente así, pero todos parecían cortados por el mismo patrón. Los odiaba a todos, sin excepción. Y para rematar la jugada, hablaban en sumerio y él no tenía ni puta idea de lo que decían. Al pirata no le quedaba otra que limitarse a comer de lo que las esclavas le servían en el plato y mirar de vez en cuando al moreno, pero éste parecía muy concentrado en las conversaciones ajenas.

Cuando los invitados hubieron acabado de comer, se sentaron en el suelo y en los cómodos cojines para tomar el té y las pastas. Kid aprovechó para ir al baño, pero a lo que volvió, un grupo de muchachos habían rodeado a Trafalgar y se habían sentado a su lado. Y él no había hecho nada para impedirlo, ni siquiera le había guardado un sitio a su lado. Fantástico. La noche mejoraba por momentos.

Enfadado, se sentó en una esquina de la sala con una botella de vino entre las piernas y varios postres, y así pasó la velada, lanzando miradas de odio a los chicos que hablaban con Trafalgar y a él mismo, porque parecía disfrutar mucho con su compañía. No había nadie que se le acercase, era el bicho raro. En parte lo agradecía porque no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie, pero necesitaba interactuar un poco, ser sociable aunque sólo fueran cinco minutos.

Las copas de vino volaban, tanto para Kid como para los invitados. La música era agradable, se oían las flautas de pan, un arpa y varios tambores pequeños. Las esclavas desnudas bailaban al son de la música y entretenían a los invitados con sus bailes exóticos y su extraordinaria flexibilidad.

En otros tiempos, Kid ya hubiese raptado a un par de ellas y se las hubiese follado en cualquier rincón, pero ahora las cosas habían cambiado. Ahora le gustaban los hombres, aunque tampoco estaba seguro de ello. Si se fijaba en los hombres que había en la sala, alguno le podía parecer levemente atractivo, pero ninguno le gustaba como lo hacía Trafalgar. Le tenía completamente loco. Y verle así vestido, sonrojado por los efluvios del alcohol, y tan sonriente, le volvía más loco aún. Además, el incienso le estaba atontando y cada vez tenía más ganas de follárselo.

Pero no tenía ni puta idea de cómo acercarse a él. Estaba rodeado por completo, y encima el desgraciado parecía disfrutar de lo lindo con esa situación. Su hombre muerto de asco en una esquina alejado de la civilización, como si fuese una bestia extraña, y él de cháchara con unos jovenzuelos que, encima, le ponían ojitos y le sonreían más de la cuenta.

Uno de ellos se atrevió a coger con sutileza la mano del moreno y la besó, logrando que éste riera despreocupadamente. Se estaba divirtiendo. Trafalgar estaba disfrutando de lo lindo siendo el centro de atención de aquellos muchachos, era el rey del mambo. Y eso, a Eustass Kid, le producía rabia. Mucha rabia. ¿Quién cojones se habían creído? Trafalgar Law era suyo. SUYO. Y de nadie más.

Pero la gota que colmó el vaso llegó por parte del moreno. Con una sonrisa juguetona en los labios, acarició dulcemente el rostro de otro muchacho mientras le susurraba algo al oído. El trago de vino que estaba tomando Kid se fue por otro lado. ¿Qué cojones acababa de pasar? ¿Iba demasiado borracho como para ver alucinaciones? Imposible, sólo se habría bebido… unas tres o cuatro botellas de vino.

¿En qué coño estaba pensando Trafalgar? ¿Es que quería follarse a uno de esos? Mejor dicho, que se lo follasen. Eso era una idea inconcebible, si Trafalgar estaba loco por él. Porque lo estaba, ¿no? Si estaban pasando unos días cojonudos, los dos solos sin necesidad de nadie más, follando como conejos sin importarles nada. Eso tenía que significar algo, no podía tratarse sólo de sexo.

Harto de sus malos pensamientos, y de ver al sacerdote jugar cariñosamente con los chicos, Kid salió de la sala como alma que lleva el diablo con la botella medio vacía aún en la mano. Apareció en el patio interior y, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos de la fiesta, reventó la botella contra una de las columnas gritando como un animal salvaje. El vino salió despedido y manchó su rostro, y a la luz de la luna, parecía sangre.

Se estiró del pelo para intentar calmarse, pero fue inútil. A su mente llegaban imágenes de Trafalgar con esos chicos, siendo follado de mil maneras que él aún no había tenido oportunidad de probar. Frustrado y rabioso, no sabía qué hacer. Además, estaba borracho. Kid no lo sabía, o no pensaba que lo estaba, pero había bebido más de la cuenta.

Y el alcohol sólo le producía más rabia y más frustración, porque su mente no era capaz de ingeniar un plan o una solución coherente. Lo único que se le ocurría era entrar en la sala y asesinar a todos los presentes, o follarse a Trafalgar en la mesa y obligarles al resto a mirar para que aprendieran de quién era el moreno, o acercarse a esos muchachos y comenzar una batalla campal que estaba seguro de ganar.

Y todo por culpa de Trafalgar Law. Estúpido sacerdote. Lo había embrujado de tal forma que ahora, toda su vida giraba en torno a él. Jodido manipulador de mierda. Así no tenían que salir las cosas. Era él quien debía beber los vientos por Kid, y no al revés. Pero tampoco quería hacer nada para no enfadar al moreno.

Si entraba en la sala y destrozaba todo, Trafalgar lo mataría. Y era un tipo fuerte, eso lo reconocía, aunque nunca lo admitiera públicamente. Además, no eran nada. Es decir, Kid no tenía mucha idea de relaciones, pero cuando dos personas querían estar únicamente la una con la otra, pedían salir formalmente, convertirse en novios y ya, con el tiempo, casarse.

Y ellos no habían hablado sobre ello. De hecho, no habían hablado de su relación, era un tema tabú. ¿Por qué? Porque Kid no tenía ni idea de saber lo que sentía, porque no lo había sentido nunca y no sabía cómo reaccionar, y porque Trafalgar… A saber en qué pensaba Trafalgar para no hablarlo.

El pelirrojo deslizó la espalda por la columna contigua y estiró los pies, notando como se humedecían al contacto con el vino. “Qué desperdicio”, pensó, con lo rico que estaba. Allí fuera, al aire libre, se estaba mucho mejor que en el interior. Corría una suave brisa, el ambiente no estaba tan cargado con el incienso, y lo mejor de todo: no tenía que verles las caras a esos indeseables malnacidos con los que había cenado. Sin pensárselo dos veces, el pirata decidió quedarse allí, sentado en el suelo y apoyado en una columna, descalzo y borracho, hasta que la fiesta acabase.

*****

–¿Se puede? –preguntó Ace con educación después de llamar a la puerta de la cocina y dejarla algo abierta “accidentalmente”.

–A-Adelante –contestó un tímido Sanji desde el interior, recogiendo todos los platos limpios para fregar la otra tanda que le quedaba.

El mero hecho de escuchar su voz le producía escalofríos, y más en un sitio público como era la cocina del palacio, que cualquiera podía verlos. Y ese cualquiera incluía al marimo estúpido.

–La cena estaba deliciosa, Sanji –sonrió el pecoso mientras se acercaba a pasos agigantados al rubio. Era una sonrisa delicada, pero que escondía unas oscuras intenciones–. Me alegra haber tenido la oportunidad de probar algo que hayas cocinado –y besó su mano, como siempre hacía al verlo, pero el rubio aún no terminaba de acostumbrarse.

–M-Me alegra que te g-gustara –contestó el cocinero algo ruborizado, y sutilmente se soltó del agarre y continuó con su tarea guardando platos.

Ace sonrió divertido al ver lo rojo que se había puesto Sanji, pero sobre todo al ver cómo evitaba su mirada y cómo le giraba la cara para no cruzarse con él. Se sentó en una silla de la mesa de la cocina mirando atento a su chico, sin perder un solo movimiento que hacía, viendo cómo se consumía su cigarro por los nervios. Y el pecoso sólo se podía reír para sus adentros. Cuando Sanji terminó de recoger y se puso a fregar, dándole la espalda a Ace, éste vio la oportunidad perfecta y se acercó a él rodeándolo por su cintura y susurrándole al oído:

–Me prometiste que nos veríamos esta noche… –y dulcemente lo besó en la nuca, haciendo que el rubio se estremeciera sobremanera–. No tiembles, que sabes que no te haré nada malo…

–E-Estoy ocupado –dijo Sanji rápidamente con la voz aguda porque se le había secado la garganta ante ese último comentario–. C-Cuando acabe de f-fregar… Seré todo tuyo.

El cocinero dijo esto último con los ojos cerrados y en un susurro por lo vergonzoso de sus propias palabras, pero para Ace eran perfectas. Eso era lo que quería: a Sanji sólo para él.

–He visto que aún quedan dulces, comeré unos pocos mientras espero –y el moreno se sentó de nuevo regalándole al rubio un beso en la mejilla.

–¡Espera! –se exaltó el rubio. Ahora era el momento adecuado–. T-Tengo otra tarta que… ¡Creo que te gustara!

Nervioso, se dirigió hacia la enorme despensa de palacio, la habitación contigua a la cocina junto con la bodega. Había guardado el pastel allí, cubierto y resguardado por un fino trapo, protegido de cualquier curioso. Sanji se había esforzado como nunca y, en consecuencia, dadas sus cualidades culinarias excepcionales, la tarta tenía una pinta increíblemente deliciosa. Hasta un diabético sería incapaz de resistirse. Era una forma de demostrarle sus sentimientos, porque él nunca había cocinado exclusivamente para Zoro, y era algo que le gustaba. Sanji sabía que era un buen cocinero, y como tal, le gustaba que le pidiesen platos especiales. ¿Y qué mejor forma de demostrar su amor que con un pastel?

–T-Toma… –el rubio destapó el dulce y se lo puso en las narices al pecoso, quien se había sentado en la mesa a esperar–. Espero que te guste…

–Vaya… Tiene una pinta deliciosa –sonrió el moreno mientras gustoso cortaba una porción y la colocaba en un plato aparte. Al dar el primer bocado, los ojos se le iluminaron–. Está… Está… ¡buenísimo! ¡Es lo mejor que he comido nunca! –esa sinceridad desbordante hizo sonrojar al cocinero–. ¿Es toda para mí?

–C-Claro –contestó Sanji aún sonrojado–. Es mi forma de agradecerte… La c-cita que tuvimos el otro día…

Ace se comió su porción de tarta en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y antes de que Sanji pudiera volver al trabajo, le agarró del brazo para sentarle sobre sus rodillas.

–Esta noche va a ser mucho mejor, te lo aseguro –dijo el moreno serio, con seguridad. Con suma delicadeza, acercó el rostro del rubio al suyo y le besó tiernamente, deleitándose con su sabor, paseando su lengua con lentitud dejando un rastro de fresas y miel–. No podré esperar mucho más, Sanji, te quiero conmigo ya…

–Deja que acabe con esto, por favor… –susurró el rubio escondiendo su cara en el cuello del pecoso por la vergüenza. La verdad es que tenía unas enormes ganas de estar con él, pero el deber era el deber–. No tardaré, te lo prometo.

Dicho esto, Sanji se levantó de las rodillas de Ace y le acarició la mejilla con cariño. El moreno recibió con gusto la muestra de afecto y agarró su mano dulcemente para besarla con ternura, como hacía siempre. Y todo ello sin dejar de mirarse, perdiéndose el uno en el otro, en la inmensidad del océano que eran los ojos del rubio, y en la oscura noche que eran los ojos del moreno. Se devoraban con la mirada, uno más decidido que el otro, pero ambos con las mismas ganas. Estaban tan enfrascados en ese momento romántico que no escucharon los pasos que procedían del pasillo, unos pasos que acabaron por entrar en la cocina sin avisar.

Cuando Sanji vio a Zoro en el marco de la puerta, se le heló la sangre. Allí estaba el espadachín, con su traje de gala por la fiesta, pero con sus espadas porque estaba de guardia. Al rubio siempre le había gustado ese traje, Zoro estaba realmente atractivo con él. El peli-verde lanzó una mirada furtiva a los amantes, analizando la situación con presteza, pero no dijo nada. Con paso lento y decidido, como caminaba siempre, se dirigió a la bodega y cogió su botella particular de vino. Cuando la tuvo en su poder, salió de la cocina también en silencio.

Sanji no volvió a respirar hasta que el espadachín no salió de la habitación. Se había quedado, literalmente, completamente paralizado. Era uno de sus temores, que Zoro los pillase, pero nunca llegó a creer que pudiese pasar. Ingenuo. Quería verle para demostrarle que estaba pasando página, que había encontrado a alguien mil veces mejor que él, que estaba preparado para olvidarle.

Pero en el momento de la verdad, el rubio se quedó paralizado. Petrificado. Sin saber qué hacer. Y que Ace le estuviera agarrando la mano con cariño no había ayudado. Él quería encontrárselo, pero en una situación menos violenta, menos evidente. Quizá fuese una contradicción en sí misma, querer demostrarle que había avanzado página de forma sutil, sin restregárselo por la cara como un niño.

–Sanji –Ace le llamó, pero el otro no contestó–. Sanji, ¿estás bien? –preguntó con más insistencia.

El pecoso se había percatado del cambio de actitud del rubio. Se había quedado helado, pálido, hasta su pulso se había ralentizado. Y no hacía falta ser una lumbrera para saber que tenía que ver con aquel hombre de pelo verde.

–S-Sí… –sonrió forzosamente el cocinero, pero al moreno no le engañaba. Notaba su inquisitoria mirada analizándole el interior, buscando información que le ayudase a entender lo que acababa de suceder minutos antes. El pobre Sanji quería salir corriendo de allí. No aguantaba esos oscuros ojos negros, no aguantaba esos dos pozos sin fondo. Eran tan hipnóticos, que sabía que acabaría confesándolo todo, y no quería. No tan pronto. Así que cambió de estrategia–. Pensándolo mejor… ¿Y si nos vamos ya?

–Claro –contestó el otro con una enorme sonrisa. Sabía que algo no estaba bien, pero no era el momento de preocuparse por ello. Ya se enteraría cuando los dioses quisiesen. Lo realmente importante en ese momento era hacer feliz a Sanji, y si él quería irse de allí, lo haría. Sin pedir explicaciones–. Vamos a mi casa, estaremos más cómodos.

Ace se levantó de la silla y, sin soltar la mano de Sanji, se encaminó directo a su casa con paso acelerado, pero no sin antes coger la tarta. Cruzaron el patio porticado a velocidad de la luz para que nadie los viese, principalmente Law, que se enfadaría mucho si viese salir a Sanji y abandonar sus tareas cotidianas.

El rubio caminaba agarrado del brazo del moreno, sin prestar atención a nada porque se conocía el paisaje de memoria. Pero Ace estaba atento, escrutando con la mirada cualquier mínimo movimiento, cualquier sombra. En una esquina estaba tirado el amante del sacerdote, ese enorme pelirrojo que había estado más callado que una tumba durante la cena. Pero cuando estuvieron a punto de abandonar el patio, lo vio. Allí estaba el hombre del pelo verde, bebiendo de su botella receloso mientras no les quitaba un ojo de encima. El pecoso le devolvió la misma mirada asesina.

Así que ése era el antiguo novio de Sanji. Menuda sorpresa, nunca creyó que su rubio se relacionaría con alguien de apariencia tan vulgar, con lo refinado que era. El chico era el jefe de la guardia personal del sacerdote, así que sería diestro con las espadas. Interesante, un enemigo digno de su categoría. Aunque si lo analizaba bien… Tampoco era muy descabellado pensar en esos dos juntos.

Es decir, ese muchacho era fuerte, tenía el cuerpo muy bien definido y musculado (mucho más que él), era alto, con un curioso pelo verde, y una cara de pocos amigos que a las mujeres volvía locas. Se morían por los “chicos malos”. Antes de salir de palacio, Ace vio sus tres pendientes dorados y comenzó a pensar dónde los había visto.

Su casa estaba cerca, y ambos anduvieron en silencio hasta que llegaron. Al abrir la puerta y escuchar el chasquido de la cerradura, el moreno lo recordó. Sí, ya sabía dónde los había visto, en esa lejana isla selvática con tigres y monos. Y entonces, una enorme sonrisa de tiburón apareció en su rostro. Se rió para sus adentros, apenas había comenzado a jugar sus cartas y ya había ganado la partida.

Sanji había estado pensando todo el camino en Zoro. Creía estar preparado para enfrentarle, pero en el momento de la verdad, había fracasado estrepitosamente. Un fracaso absoluto. Como siempre, Zoro había ganado la batalla sin siquiera presentar armas. Era lamentable, Sanji era lamentable. El cocinero no dejaba de darle vueltas al asunto, de debatir internamente sus sentimientos entre el espadachín y Ace. Igual era demasiado pronto para olvidarle, después de todo habían sido cuatro años, y cuatro años no se borran así porque sí.

Tan enfrascado estaba en sus cavilaciones que no se enteró de que habían llegado a casa del pecoso, ni de que éste había ido extrañamente callado durante el viaje también, ni de que había ido a por un poco de vino y le había dejado solo en el vestíbulo de su casa, en penumbra por la escasa iluminación de las velas.

Cuando volvió, el moreno le llamó para sacarle de sus pensamientos, y le sonrió con esa enorme sonrisa que tenía. Esa sonrisa que encandilaba a cualquiera, tan blanca y pura, tan sincera. Era difícil encontrar alguien así por esas tierras, la mentira era una vía de supervivencia. Pero Ace era diferente en todos los sentidos. Quizá era por la infinidad de viajes que había hecho a lo largo de su vida, se había convertido en una amalgama de culturas y tradiciones de todo el mundo, era una exótica joya perdida en la frondosidad de una selva, o entre las cálidas dunas de un desierto, o en el fondo del frío océano, o en lo alto de una montaña nevada.

Era tantas cosas que Sanji no podía clasificarlo. Y cuando le miraba con esos enormes ojos negros, esos dos orbes mágicos, sentía que su cordura volaba muy lejos de allí y se dejaba arrastrar hacia el mundo desconocido del Más Allá. Eran tan hipnóticos, como mirar un péndulo que te dormía, como escuchar una dulce nana antes de dormir, como pronunciar un conjuro antiquísimo que todavía conservaba algo de magia.

Pero lo que más provocaba Ace en Sanji era una hoguera, un fuego interior latiendo constantemente pugnando por salir, una llamarada que le consumía lentamente. Pero no era un fuego abrasador, era un fuego placentero, eterno cuando estaba cerca del pecoso, cuando sus bocas se juntaban, cuando sus dedos recorrían con lujuria su blanca piel. Entonces, el rubio lo tuvo claro.

Ace le seguía sonriendo con el pastel en una mano y una botella de vino y dos copas en otra, esperando una reacción. Y Sanji, harto de convencionalismos, se dejó llevar. No quería otra cita perfecta como la primera, quería arder en el mismísimo infierno con ese hombre, quería consumirse entre sus brazos, derretirse como la mantequilla.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, el cocinero saltó a los brazos del pecoso y comenzó a besarle con furia, con rabia, como nunca antes había hecho. Siempre había sido gentil con sus parejas, aunque hubiesen sido de una noche, pero ahora no tenía ganas de ser un caballero. El moreno casi se cae hacia atrás por la fuerza del rubio, pero de malas maneras consiguió abrazarle con las cosas en las manos en perfecto estado.

Ansioso por más contacto que sólo su lengua, Sanji agarró del brazo al pecoso y subió las escaleras a trompicones hasta llegar a la habitación principal. Le quitó las copas y el vino de las manos y las dejó como pudo en la cómoda, pues de las ganas que tenía casi se le caen y se rompen.

Por su parte, Ace estaba totalmente confuso y sólo era capaz de balbucear cosas sin sentido. Ver a Sanji así de encendido era todo un espectáculo, sin duda. Y más que lo sería luego. Pero el rubio no le dejaba pensar, no le dejaba hacer nada. Cuando la bebida estuvo en buen recaudo, agarró la tarta con una mano y, con la otra, tiró del cinto que sujetaba la chilaba del pecoso.

Como al chico le gustaba enseñar su cuerpo (casi siempre iba con el torso al descubierto), con sólo quitar el cinturón de tela, la chilaba se abrió por completo dejando al descubierto el cuerpo del moreno. Sanji lo empujó contra la cama, y éste cayó sobre los esponjosos cojines, pero todavía con la chilaba puesta en los hombros.

Agarró la tarta, y hundió sus dedos en ella para después tirarla contra el pecho del moreno, pringándole de queso y miel. Se relamió sensualmente los labios y dejó el pastel que quedaba a los pies de la cama. El pecoso seguía sin saber qué decir, atontado por todo el numerito fogoso que estaba montando el rubio. Sólo podía dejarse hacer, no quería perderse nada porque ver a Sanji así de dominante y llevando la iniciativa le excitaba sobremanera. El cocinero se desnudó en un suspiro y se lanzó encima de Ace.

–¡O-Oye, Sanji, no seas tan brusco que mancharemos todo de tarta! –dijo Ace algo apenado porque quería comerse la tarta, no untársela por el cuerpo como si fuese crema–. ¡Estás completamente fuera de control!

–¿Y qué hay de malo en ello? –rió el rubio con una sensual voz mientras se colocaba a horcajadas sobre el moreno y le sujetaba las manos para inmovilizarle–. Luego no te quejarás, te lo prometo.

Y con una sonrisa de tiburón en su rostro, una sonrisa que hacía años que no sacaba a relucir, comenzó a lamer el torso del moreno manchado de pastel. Movía su lengua parsimoniosamente, degustando cada lamida con ese sabor dulzón que era la piel de Ace cubierta con miel y queso. Y cuando encontraba algún trocito de fresa, el premio era mucho mayor.

La curiosa lengua de Sanji provocaba leves descargas que hacían que Ace se removiera de placer, y el hecho de estar sujeto y no poder hacer nada, en cierta forma, le excitaba. Su respiración se había agitado, y con el vaivén, el rubio enterraba su cara en el musculoso pecho y se manchaba hasta las cejas de pastel. No se estaba conteniendo en nada. Era lento, pero nada delicado. Sanji se comía el pastel como si no hubiese probado bocado en días.

El rubio deshizo el agarre de sus manos, pero con una mirada le dijo a Ace que no las moviera de allí, que no las necesitaba para nada. Entonces comenzó a descender por el pecho del moreno, lamiendo y succionando todo trozo de piel que se le pusiera por delante. Introducía su lengua por los pliegues de los abdominales, haciendo que Ace se retorciera en una mezcla de placer y de cosquillas.

Sanji continuó descendiendo hasta llegar al ombligo, y allí se tomó todo el tiempo del mundo para lamer la zona descendente. Mordía con gracia la piel, ya libre de restos de tarta, mientras acariciaba también con lentitud los muslos y la ingle del moreno, haciéndole perder la paciencia. Pero cuando llegó al vello púbico se detuvo, algo que molestó al moreno, que se quejó haciendo un gracioso mohín.

–Aquí no tienes tarta –susurró Sanji señalando el erecto miembro de su compañero. Ace le miró juguetón, suplicándole en silencio que continuara lamiendo. Por una vez, ser el dominado y no el dominador estaba siendo deliciosamente delicioso. Sanji sonrió ladinamente, y se limpió los restos de miel que llevaba en la mejilla y en la barbilla, dejándola caer sobre el pene del moreno–. Oh, vaya, parece que sí que hay…

Sin hacerse de rogar, el rubio se introdujo el miembro del pecoso en su totalidad. Éste suspiró de placer deseando que aquello no acabase nunca. Sanji lamía y succionaba con maestría la hombría de Ace, subiendo y bajando, introduciendo su lengua por todos los recovecos que la estirada piel le dejaba, tragando toda la miel que había echado minutos antes.

Con sus manos comenzó a masajear los testículos del moreno, clavándole con cuidado las uñas, pellizcando levemente la zona, logrando que Ace gimiese de placer y a veces de dolor. El rubio no sabía por qué, pero someter a alguien le estaba excitando muchísimo. Tal vez fuera porque a él siempre le habían dominado, y hacer cosas nuevas siempre era gustoso.

Cuando se cansó de ello, masturbó al moreno mientras seguía succionando su polla. La masturbaba con dos manos, como si no diese abasto con una, y su lengua jugaba con el glande y la zona superior del miembro. A veces mordía y clavaba los dientes, haciendo gemir al pecoso con más fuerza de la normal. Éste no podía apartar la vista del rubio, de cómo lamía con tanta efusividad su hombría. Estaba concentradísimo en su tarea, como si no existiese nada más para él. Ni siquiera le miraba. Y saberse el centro de su atención sólo le ponía más caliente. Sanji era todo un artista con la lengua.

Ace no pudo contenerse más y agarró los rubios cabellos de su compañero dándole a entender que siguiese así, que no parase, que estaba disfrutando de lo lindo. Sin ser consciente de ello, comenzó a marcarle el ritmo, presionando su cabeza y levantándola, además de moviendo ligeramente sus caderas. Sanji empezó a tragar más, y con más ganas, llegando a un punto en el que casi se ahoga y tuvo que parar para escupir algo de líquido y coger aire.

–¿Estás bien, Sanji? –preguntó Ace un poco preocupado incorporándose en la cama–. No deberías forzarte tanto, me gusta así…

–¡Cállate, maldito pecoso! –contestó el rubio mortalmente serio y con un deje de cabreo en sus azules ojos. Y ante la sorpresa del moreno, Sanji lo volvió a tumbar en la cama colocándose otra vez sobre sus caderas–. Esta noche mando yo, ¿entendido?

Y sin darle tiempo a rechistar, Sanji agarró el pene de Ace y se lo introdujo en el interior de una estocada logrando que ambos gimieran a la vez. Se sentó de una forma más cómoda, y comenzó a moverse arriba y abajo de manera frenética, impulsándose con los tobillos y echando los brazos hacia atrás, sujetándose en las piernas del otro. El moreno, para ayudar a su compañero, colocó sus manos en la cintura de éste para moverle también.

Ace estaba en la gloria. El interior de Sanji era tan perfecto, tan húmedo y estrecho. Sentía como su polla se abría paso perfectamente a pesar de la estrechez, como la saliva del rubio y su propio cuerpo lubricaban la zona y, por más que saliese y entrase, no sentía dolor ni la más mínima dificultad. En parte le molestaba, porque eso quería decir que el chico había sido follado multitud de veces, tantas que su cuerpo se había adaptado, pero ahora estaba con él, cabalgándole como una fiera desbocada, gimiendo sin parar, y eso era lo importante. El aquí y ahora. El momento presente. Ya se encargaría de eliminar cualquier rastro del molesto pasado para que Sanji fuese únicamente suyo.

Sanji movía la cintura en círculos, y también hacia arriba y hacia abajo, ayudado en parte por Ace. El rubio estaba fuera de control. Gemía sin parar, como nunca antes lo había hecho, en parte por ser él quien _dominaba_ y no al revés como sucedía siempre. El sudor se escurría por su frente y pegaba sus cabellos al rostro, tapándole todavía más la mitad de su cara.

De su boca salían gemidos y jadeos entrecortados mezclados con suspiros y palabras a medio terminar, aunque la mayoría eran frases obscenas que Ace conocía perfectamente. Aun así, le gustaba que Sanji se las dijera, le gustaba que saliese de su pompa de jabón perfumado y se codease con las clases bajas y el barro. Aunque él tampoco era de las clases bajas.

En un momento dado, el rubio se recostó en busca de los labios del moreno, pues sentía su boca seca como un desierto y necesitaba el húmedo contacto. Juntó su pecho con el del pecoso y unieron sus manos con fuerza, apretando, como si no quisieran separarse nunca. Al primer toque con sus labios, Sanji abrió la boca desesperado y demandante de cariño. Necesitaba sentir la lengua de Ace, necesitaba jugar con ella y perderse entre su saliva.

El moreno aceptó gustoso el beso y sonrió para sus adentros, Sanji sabía a pastel, y estaba, aún más si cabe, más delicioso. Todo en él le encantaba, y n sabía muy bien por qué. Nada más verlo en el burdel, notó un pinchazo en su corazón, un hormigueo por su espalda, un revoloteo en su estómago. Un flechazo.

Sacando su lado perverso, Ace agarró las piernas de Sanji con las suyas y lo giró en la cama, quedándose él arriba y el rubio abajo. El cocinero no tuvo oportunidad, estaba muy enfrascado besando y bebiéndose el alma de su compañero. Cuando reaccionó, ya era demasiado tarde y su nívea espalda descansaba sobre el colchón de plumas de oca.

–¡A-Ace! Déjame arriba –se quejó el rubio gimiendo y haciendo un mohín de lo más gracioso y sensual–. ¡Esta noche mando yo!

–Lo siento, hermoso, pero ahora me toca a mí –contestó el moreno con sorna y con una lujuriosa sonrisa que no hizo más que avivar el fuego interior de su compañero–. Vas a saber lo que es bueno, ojitos azules.

Y dicho esto, Ace se sentó en la cama sobre sus rodillas y abrió de piernas al rubio para empalarle sin ningún cuidado. Éste gimió sonoramente y enredó sus extremidades a la cintura del moreno, sujetándose como podía al cabecero de madera de la cama. Cuando ambos estuvieron bien colocados y cómodos, es decir, en dos segundos y medio, el pecoso comenzó a moverse, liberando las ganas que tenía de follárselo de una buena vez. Porque estaba bien ver a Sanji cabalgándole como una amazona descontrolada, pero en el fondo, él prefería llevar la voz cantante y marcar el ritmo.

Ace era bueno en el arte de amar, y lo sabía. Y sabía que Sanji lo sabía. Sus viajes por todo el mundo conocido le habían llenado de experiencias y nuevos aprendizajes, técnicas y métodos sexuales que le convertían en todo un experto. Desde que había despertado su apetito sexual, se había sentido atraído por los hombres, y al entrar en la familia Donquixote, lo comprobó de primera mano.

Los novatos siempre se convertían en las putas de los socios con más renombre en la “familia”, como a Doflamingo le gustaba llamar a su mafia. Y Ace no fue una excepción. Al contrario, como era tan guapo, los jefes se lo rifaban. Además, era un muchachito joven, un adolescente de unos 15 años, y la dulce inocencia juvenil y la virginidad eran algo que gustaba sobremanera allí.

Estuvo varios meses sin dueño, como se llamaban los jefes, hasta que un buen día Doflamingo le puso bajo las órdenes de un hombre que jamás había visto nunca. Se llamaba Marco, era muy inteligente y tranquilo, con un curioso cabello rubio en forma de piña. Siempre le trató como un hermano pequeño, cuidándole y ayudándole en todo lo que era necesario, y poco a poco, Ace se fue enamorando de él.

Al principio, Marco se resistía porque aún veía al moreno muy joven, pero al final no pudo resistirse más y le correspondió. Pero siete años más tarde, el rubio fue herido de muerte en una pelea y todo se acabó. El pecoso lo pasó realmente mal, Marco fue su primer y único amor. Con él había viajado a todas partes, habían hecho muchos trabajos juntos, se había convertido en su motor para continuar viviendo.

Cuando Marco murió, Ace estuvo a punto de suicidarse. Pero antes de ponerse la soga al cuello y ahorcarse, recordó una charla que tuvo con el rubio en la que le confesaba que no tenía familia, había sido abandonado a los pies del templo de la Diosa Madre y allí lo habían criado hasta que cumplió el año y la familia Donquixote lo adoptó. Si él moría también, nadie le recordaría. Nadie pondría ofrendas en su tumba, nadie rogaría por su alma a los dioses del Inframundo, nadie encendería una vela por él ni cantaría una plegaria en su honor. Y eso Marco no se lo merecía, porque había sido la mejor persona que Ace había conocido.

Estos pensamientos le ayudaron a seguir, a continuar con su vida. El pecoso estuvo bajo las órdenes de dos hombres más, pero no duraron mucho tiempo porque Ace se reveló contra ellos. Nadie más iba a profanar su cuerpo, era propiedad de Marco. Era un recuerdo. Si lo mantenía, conservaría el olor del rubio, su tacto, sus caricias y sus besos. Era un recuerdo viviente.

Pronto subió en la familia, se hizo más fuerte hasta ocupar cargos de gran poder. Y al subir tan alto como la espuma, conoció a muchos chiquillos que rogaban por pasar una noche entre sus brazos, muchas mujeres que suspiraban por su cabello de color azabache. El sexo era una parte importante de su vida, pero si nadie podía profanar su cuerpo, él profanaría el de otros.

Y eso hizo. Juró que nunca más le entregaría su corazón a nadie más porque era exclusivo de Marco, pero sí podría divertirse. A fin de cuentas, era un hombre y los hombres necesitan movimiento de vez en cuando.

Y allí estaba, dándole su amor incondicional a otro rubio que, sin temor a decirlo, le gustaba mucho. No estaba enamorado ni mucho menos, y Sanji jamás ocuparía el lugar de Marco en su corazón, pero le gustaba mucho. Le gustaba su forma de ser, su voz melódica, cómo agitaba su cuerpo y arqueaba su espalda, sus rubios cabellos como el sol ahora despeinados, esos preciosos ojos azules brillantes como el mar, esos deliciosos labios por los que se escapaban suspiros y jadeos… Le gustaba todo de Sanji. Hasta ese malsano hábito de fumar.

Sanji gemía sin parar, agarrándose ahora a las sábanas y cojines porque sus brazos no le daban para sujetarse al cabecero, habían perdido fuerza. Estaba en el límite, y Ace lo sabía. Aunque a él también le faltaba poco para llegar. El pecoso agarró una de las piernas de Sanji y se la colocó en los hombros, abriéndole más y obligándole a gemir más fuerte. Ahora tenía un contacto pleno con su próstata, y podía golpearla sin problemas. El rubio se revolvía bajo el musculoso cuerpo del moreno, sintiendo su respiración igual de agitada que la suya, sus negros ojos clavarse en los suyos azules. Esos malditos ojos le volvían loco, le hipnotizaban.

–B-Beso… –acertó a gemir Sanji–. Q-Quiero un b-beso, Ace…

El nombrado sonrió victorioso y se acercó hasta su boca, pero por la posición en la que estaban, Sanji tuvo que flexionar la espalda y enroscarse casi como las caracolas de sus cejas. Era una postura muy complicada, pero a la vez muy placentera, pues sentía de pleno el palpitante miembro de Ace en su interior, sentía como supuraba líquido, sentía como llenaba su interior. Y con el beso, el placer era mayor. La lengua de Ace sabía tan bien, era tan agradecida y se movía tan bien.

Sin poder aguantar un par de estocadas más, Sanji se corrió manchando su pecho y el de Ace, sintiendo espasmos por todo su cuerpo, temblores en las piernas y en la espalda que le hacían perder el equilibrio. Pero Ace, con sus musculosos brazos, sujetó al rubio para que no se moviera. Así, el placer del orgasmo era mayor porque estaba contenido, porque su cuerpo no se podía agitar como haría en una ocasión normal.

Y porque tener a Sanji debajo de él revolviéndose como un gato en busca de espacio era algo muy placentero, gimiendo su nombre entre suspiros y jadeos entrecortados, notando como clavaba sus blancas uñas en su morena piel. Era imposible contenerse, y Ace acabó corriéndose en el interior del rubio, llenándole de su semilla.

Cuando éste terminó de vaciarse, soltó el agarre y el rubio pudo descansar como era debido en la cama. Al sentir el contacto con el colchón, Sanji suspiró aliviado y reconfortado, pero estaba realmente cansado de tanto esfuerzo gimnástico. Ace se recostó a su lado, sin un ápice de cansancio en su rostro, y comenzó a besarle el cuello tiernamente.

–¿Quieres un poco de vino? –preguntó con voz acaramelada.

–S-Sí, por favor… –contestó el rubio en un susurro. Se estaba muriendo de sed.

-Voy a por las copas y el pastel, porque tendrás que coger fuerzas… –el pecoso sonrió como un tiburón y le besó pasionalmente–. No pienso parar en toda la noche.

Sanji rio algo sonrojado y, antes de que Ace se levantara a por le vino, le abrazó con fuerza, hundiendo su cabeza en el cuello de éste, susurrando unas palabras que fueron incomprensibles para el moreno.

*****

Trafalgar buscaba sin cesar a su enorme pelirrojo entre los invitados, pero no le veía por ningún lado. La fiesta estaba acabando, y la mayoría de aristócratas y nobles se habían marchado ya a sus casas. La velada había sido maravillosa. A Law le encantaban estas fiestas, siempre rodeado de buena gente (esto es, con dinero), con abundante comida y, sobre todo, abundante bebida. Música agradable, mucho incienso para adormecer los sentidos y todo lo que uno pudiera desear. ¿Qué más se podía tener en esta vida?

Los muchachitos con los que había estado flirteando se resistían a marchar, pero Law ordenó a los esclavos que comenzasen a recoger la mesa, señal inequívoca de que la noche había llegado a su fin. Para dejarles un bonito recuerdo de la velada, el moreno les dio a cada uno de ellos un beso algo pasional pero siempre con la lengua protegida, no quería pasar a mayores.

En otros tiempos se hubiese metido con todos a la cama, independientemente de si eran tres, cuatro, o diez, pero ahora no. Ahora no quería con nadie que no fuese su hombre de los mares. Oh, ese sultán de los vientos, ese demonio pelirrojo, ese dios del océano. Con sólo pensar en él, a Law le temblaban las rodillas. Era tan feliz de tenerlo.

Cuando no quedó nadie en la sala principal, el moreno se recorrió todo el palacio en busca de Kid. Subió a su habitación, pero allí no estaba, tampoco en la de su compañero que hacía días que no pisaba el palacio (para alivio del mayor), ni en los jardines, ni en la cocina o en la bodega. Algo desesperado, salió al patio para dirigirse a la escalinata de acceso, igual estaba allí tomando el aire o bebiendo tranquilamente.

Sabía que en la fiesta no había estado a gusto, pero él no podía hacer nada. Era el Sumo Sacerdote, y su deber era celebrar este tipo de fiestas cada cierto tiempo. Tenía que ganarse a la aristocracia local para que no osasen quitarle el puesto. Él había sido elegido por la Diosa, y así debía continuar. Los dioses así lo habían querido. Y ningún mortal podía cambiar el destino impuesto por ellos. Ninguno.

La noche era oscura, cerrada, sin ninguna estrella que iluminase el firmamento, pero a Law no le hacía falta. Podría reconocer al pelirrojo a kilómetros de distancia. Había asimilado su musculatura, su cabello desordenado, sus ojos brillantes como el oro, su olor masculino… Lo conocía a la perfección. Por eso no le resultó complicado encontrárselo sentado en el patio, apoyado en una de las columnas, con una botella de vino en la mano y otra rota a sus pies. Con paso firme, se dirigió hacia allí algo molesto por su desaparición en mitad de la velada.

–¿Qué haces aquí, Eustass-ya? –preguntó Law con autoridad–. ¿Por qué te fuiste de la fiesta _sin avisar_? –pero el nombrado sólo abrió un ojo, le miró fijamente y volvió a cerrar el ojo–. Contéstame, Eustass-ya. ¿Por qué te has ido? –pero el pelirrojo seguía mudo y sin hacerle caso, y eso era algo que Law no soportaba. Él daba las órdenes, y el resto las cumplía–. Responde, Eustass-ya.

Kid dio un largo trago a su botella de vino y continuó con su silencio sepulcral. Trafalgar, harto de que no contestase, le quitó la botella con presteza, pues él también había bebido, pero muchísimo menos y sabía controlarse. Ahora sí, Kid reaccionó.

–¡Dame la puta botella, joder! –gritó enfurecido. Cuando bebía en exceso, la vena sanguinaria de Kid salía a pasear. Y desde que habían llegado a Babilonia no había sucedido ningún percance, por lo que tenía ganas de armarla–. ¿Por qué no te metes tus jodidas preguntitas por el culo y desapareces de mi vista? Vete con esos putos críos a follar como conejos, que lo estás deseando –hizo una pausa para mirarle con asco, mucho asco–. Maldita puta desagradecida…

Law se quedó mudo por un momento, nunca hubiese imaginado que su hombre fuera capaz de hablarle de esa forma. Sabía que era un monstruo sin corazón, un pirata asesino de civiles, un obseso con el poder, pero no le hubiese creído capaz de hablarle así. No con esos calificativos tan insultantes. Ni mucho menos mirarle con esos preciosos ojos dorados llenos de odio y… Asco. Asco. Trafalgar le producía asco. Eso era imposible, si le adoraba. Era su tostado y tatuado tesoro.

–Te gusta que te follen bien duro, ¿verdad? –el pirata volvió a la carga–. Te encanta. Eres como una jodida zorra come-pollas, una puta barata con vestidos caros y perfumes –se puso en pie con cierta dificultad–. ¿Ya te han dado por culo esos desgraciados? ¿Y ahora vienes a por más? –le empujó contra una columna y le acorraló–. Y vienes a buscar al gilipollas de Kid para que te la meta un poco más, porque no has tenido suficiente… –Kid arrastraba las palabras por el alcohol, pero también por el odio irrefrenable que sentía en esos momentos–. Muy bien, Trafalgar, si es lo que quieres… Te lo daré.

Y Kid se rió como una hiena, como un carroñero que va a rematar a su moribunda presa, como un pirómano que acaba de incendiar un bosque y ve los árboles arder sin salvación posible. Algo en esa risa estremeció a Law, algo en el timbre de su voz, algo en ese brillo asesino que relucía en sus preciosos ojos de oro. Sin darle tiempo a decir nada, el pelirrojo agarró a Trafalgar como si fuese un saco de patatas y se lo echó al hombro. Éste intentó resistirse, pero era inútil, ese hombre era mucho más fuerte que él.

–¡Eustass-ya, bájame! –gritó el moreno mientras golpeaba la espalda del pirata y pataleaba al aire sin éxito–. ¡Bájame!

–¡Cállate, zorrita! –contestó el pirata con su ronca voz, la cual retumbó por todo el pórtico del patio haciéndola más impresionante y estremecedora–. Vas a saber lo que es bueno…

–¡Eustass-ya, es una orden! –insistió el sacerdote–. ¡Suéltame!

–¡He dicho que te calles, maldita zorra! –y Kid mordió una de las nalgas de Trafalgar, clavando sus afilados colmillos de tiburón en la tostada piel hasta marcarla y hacer que brotara un leve chorro de sangre. Cuando sintió el sabor metálico de la sangre en su boca a través de la túnica, el pelirrojo paró–. Así aprenderás a estar calladita.

Trafalgar ahogó un gemido de dolor mordiendo el cuello de su túnica. No le daría el placer de escuchar un lamento salido de su garganta. Trafalgar había conocido a gente así, locos masoquistas que adoraban el dolor ajeno, que disfrutaban viendo a su pareja sufrir sin contemplaciones, pidiendo clemencia hasta que sus cuerpos no podían más.

Pero jamás imaginó que su hombre pudiera ser así, jamás imaginó que pudiera llegar tan lejos… Le había marcado, le había hecho sangre. Había mancillado su precioso cuerpo color canela. Y no parecía que le hubiese importado lo más mínimo. ¿Acaso se había enamorado de un animal? Trafalgar debatió internamente para intentar olvidar el dolor. ¿Acaso se había enamorado?

Antes de que pudiera siquiera contestar, Kid lo tiró sobre la enorme cama del sacerdote. El menor comenzó a desnudarse con algo de torpeza, el alcohol le volvía lento y tosco. Trafalgar aprovechó que Kid se había enredado con la camiseta para escapar de la cama sigilosamente, pero su corazón latía tan fuerte que le impedía ser tan preciso como siempre, por lo que titubeaba y daba pasos de ciego sin dejar de mirar al pirata. Cuando llegó al borde de la cama, echó a correr tan rápido como sus largas piernas se lo permitían, pero Kid se lo impidió arrancándose la camiseta y agarrándole de un tobillo, haciendo que el moreno se cayera de bruces sobre el suelo cubierto de pieles y alfombras.

–¿¡Dónde te crees que vas!? –y con una maestría impensable por el alcohol, se desabrochó el cinturón y se lo enredó en la mano a modo de látigo–. Tú te quedas aquí conmigo, zorrita –sonrió con superioridad mientras miraba directamente al sacerdote–. Y como se te ocurra moverte… –y golpeó el suelo con el cinturón muy cerca del cuerpo de Law, quien se encogió por instinto–. Lo pagarás muy caro…

Kid volvió a subir a Trafalgar a la cama, y se recostó encima de él, haciendo presión con su cuerpo para que no se moviera. Sujetó sus muñecas con sus manos y comenzó a desabrochar los lazos que unían la túnica de Trafalgar a la altura del pecho con sus dientes, tirando de un extremo y deshaciendo la lazada de una forma muy sensual. El moreno tragó saliva, ese salvajismo de su hombre le hacía mil veces más atractivo. Apenas terminó, abrió la túnica por completo y se quedó embobado observando el cuerpo desnudo de Trafalgar. Ese color tostado, esos exóticos tatuajes, esa piel tan fina, ese vaivén de pecho por la respiración agitada… El pelirrojo sonrió, su presa era fantástica.

Law se tapaba sus genitales con las piernas, se sentía realmente incómodo con la mirada lasciva del pelirrojo. Era más lasciva que de costumbre, era más penetrante, era más… Era Eustass Kid en su pleno esplendor. No sabía qué hacer, no sabía cómo reaccionar. Kid era superior a él en todos los sentidos. Tenía más fuerza física, podía usar su poder de Fruta del Diablo en cualquier momento… Aunque en el fondo, Law sabía que podría luchar contra Kid. Pero no quería. Y se negaba a admitirlo.

–Abre las piernas, zorrita –susurró el pirata con su ronca voz de hiena mientras le agarraba a Trafalgar por los tobillos y le obligaba a abrirse de piernas–. Esto te va a gustar.

En ese momento, Trafalgar vio como el enorme miembro del pelirrojo le saludaba, como le apuntaba sin miramientos con intenciones de entrar en su cuerpo y perforarle como una taladradora hacía con la roca. Y por una vez, tuvo miedo. Tuvo miedo de sentir dolor, de que su hombre le vejase como a una vulgar prostituta, de que mancillase el precioso cuerpo que horas antes había adorado.

Internamente, comenzó a rezar. Pero en el fondo sabía que no serviría de nada, porque no deseaba que sirviera. Porque ver así a Kid, así de desbocado como una fiera salvaje, tan lleno de ansias de destrucción, le embobaba. Ver esos ojos color oro relucir como el mismísimo sol, brillantes como las cenizas todavía calientes, esos ojos que supuraban adrenalina pura por los cuatro costados. Eustass Kid estaba tan atractivo, era un verdadero imán, te dejaba sin habla y sin poder reaccionar. Te paralizaba la sangre cuando posaba sus ojos en ti. Y descubrir esa faceta suya o, mejor dicho, descubrir del todo al verdadero Eustass Kid, emocionaba a Trafalgar.

Mientras Law cavilaba internamente, Kid no perdía el tiempo. Había luchado con Trafalgar, pero al final había podido abrirle las piernas, y ahora lo tenía bien colocado boca abajo con el culito en pompa. El pobre no había tenido oportunidad alguna, sus patadas y puñetazos no servían con un hombre de la musculatura del pelirrojo. Y de su garganta tampoco salía nada, se había quedado mudo. Sólo era capaz de jadear y gemir sílabas incomprensibles. Y eso, a Kid, le volvía loco. Tener a una presa tan deliciosa como Trafalgar Law entre sus manos, alguien tan poderoso, sometido de todas las formas posibles, le encendía como nada en este mundo. Era nitroglicerina para sus venas.

Sin poder contenerse más, abrió los glúteos del moreno y le empaló de una estocada. La metió hasta el fondo. Joder, era tan placentero. Pero el tatuado no disfrutaba, al contrario. No estaba cachondo, no tenía ganas de follar, y tampoco le había preparado. Esa estocada le había dolido, y mucho. Mordió el almohadón que tenía bajo su cara para acallar los gritos de dolor, porque no le daría ese placer al pelirrojo, pero había sido horriblemente doloroso. Una lágrima incontrolable salió de sus perlados ojos para recorrer solitaria su tostada mejilla.

Kid gimió de placer, un gemido ronco y profundo, más animal que humano. Pero también era un gemido de satisfacción, de supremacía, de poder. Sí, Eustass Kid era poderoso, y lo estaba demostrando en ese mismo momento. Sintió como el cuerpo de Law temblaba bajo sus manos, y eso lo excitó aún más. Estaba muerto de miedo, y eso le encantaba.

Sacó su pene para volver a penetrarle de una estocada, pero un pequeño reguero de sangre salió también proveniente del interior del moreno. Y al ver la sangre, una bombilla en el cerebro de Kid se encendió. Se quedó paralizado por unos segundos, se fijó en el rostro de su amado enrojecido y lloroso, volvió a mirar la entrada de éste por la que discurría la sangre, y salió de allí. Sin decir palabra, sin coger sus ropas, corriendo a más no poder, Kid salió de allí.


	20. XX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was joking, 0 problems.

Kid sólo escuchaba los frenéticos latidos de su corazón.

_Pum. Pum. Pum. Pum. Pum. Pum._

Corría y corría sin rumbo fijo por las oscuras calles de Nínive. Corría y corría para dejar atrás lo que acababa de hacer, para eliminar de su cabeza esas imágenes que le atormentaban, que le taladraban el corazón una y otra vez. Lo había hecho. Había herido a Trafalgar. A Trafalgar. ¿Cómo había llegado hasta tal punto?

_Pum. Pum. Pum. Pum. Pum. Pum._

El corazón se le iba a salir del pecho, al igual que los pulmones. El pelirrojo daba grandes zancadas, flexionando todo lo que podía los músculos de las piernas, bombeando el aire necesario para escapar de allí. Quería huir del palacio, de la habitación de Law y de la escena del crimen. ¿Cómo iba a mirarle a partir de ahora?

_Pum. Pum. Pum. Pum. Pum. Pum._

Correr con sandalias era complicado, sus botas eran mucho más prácticas. Pero no las tenía, como no tenía consigo sus ropas de pirata, ni su barco, ni su tripulación. No tenía nada. El pelirrojo se paró en seco al llegar a una plaza levemente iluminada por antorchas en las paredes de las casas. En el centro había una fuente, y sin dudarlo se dirigió allí. Metió la cabeza en el agua fría para intentar relajarse, para recobrar el aliento y la compostura, para pensar en lo que había hecho. Así, con los ojos cerrados y aguantando la respiración, los problemas se evaporaban por sí solos. En el agua, todo se veía distinto.

Le ocurría ya desde pequeñito. Cuando aún era un renacuajo y vivía en el South Blue, si tenía algún problema o quería encontrar la solución a algo, Kid bajaba a la cala de su pueblecito y se pegaba horas y horas mirando la inmensidad del mar. Ese azul tan magnético, ese baile de las olas, ese olor a sal y pescado… todo le ayudaba a relajarse. Era una sensación única.

Y relajado, podía encontrar la solución a cualquier problema, por muy complicado que fuese. Aunque también era cierto que nunca se había enfrentado a verdaderos problemas, siempre tenía a su tripulación detrás que le aconsejaba y le cortaban sus ganas de salir a matar. Porque Kid siempre encontraba la misma solución a todos los problemas: matar. Era algo fácil y sencillo. Si aniquilabas a quien te estaba causando problemas, ya no habría problemas. Simple. Como la mente de Eustass Kid.

El pelirrojo sacó la cabeza del agua y respiró una gran bocanada de aire. Pero el problema en el que se había metido no era simple, ni mucho menos. No era algo que se solucionase con matar, porque la solución sería peor que el problema. Matar a Trafalgar Law era algo impensable para él. Y si lo hiciese, su conciencia se lo reprendería noche tras noche durante el resto de su vida. Si era algo sagrado, tocado por la mano de los dioses. Imposible matarlo.

Entonces, ¿qué se supone que debería hacer? ¿Huir del moreno? ¿Escapar como un perro apaleado en el primer barco que saliese del puerto? ¿Encontrar a Killer y pedirle consejo? ¿Acercarse a palacio y dar la cara como un hombre pidiendo perdón? Ninguna de las opciones le parecía buena: primero, porque él no huía, él se enfrentaba a los problemas con honor como un verdadero pirata; segundo, porque no sabía dónde cojones estaba Killer; y tercero, porque si se atrevía a pisar el palacio, Trafalgar le mataría nada más verlo.

El sacerdote no era tonto, precisamente, y sabía que Kid había ido demasiado lejos. El moreno era orgulloso, incluso más que él, y no le iba a perdonar así porque sí. Le había vejado, le había maltratado como a una puta barata, y eso no se arreglaba con un simple “perdón, no lo volveré a hacer”. Además, Kid no sabía pedir disculpas. Nunca lo había hecho, y nunca lo haría. Se arrepentía de lo que había hecho, evidentemente, pero de sus labios no saldría una disculpa nunca. Porque él no era así, Eustass _Capitán_ Kid no pedía perdón.

El bajón del alcohol comenzaba a golpear al pelirrojo con fuerza, y también sus efectos. Se sentía mareado, perdido, fuera de control. El agua era refrescante, sus mojados cabellos discurrían hacia atrás mojando su nuca y sus desnudos hombros, pues antes de salir de palacio, había tenido la capacidad mental de coger unos pantalones de su cuarto, ya que el traje que le había preparado Trafalgar se había quedado a los pies de su cama. Trafalgar. ¿Qué estaría haciendo ahora? ¿Estaría hecho una furia esperando a que regresase para matarle? ¿O estaría llorando desconsoladamente?

Kid se maldijo. No podía pensar en él. Así no avanzaba, si es que acaso podía hacerlo. Nunca había tenido remordimientos, y era algo que no le gustaba. Era un sentimiento horrible. Un desasosiego constante por no saber qué hacer, por no encontrar solución alguna a un problema en el que se había metido él solito, sin ayuda de nadie. Y todo por Trafalgar Law.

Jodido sacerdote, ¿qué le había hecho? ¿En qué le había convertido? Eustass Kid era feliz siendo un sanguinario pirata, un asesino de civiles, el terror de los mares. Y ahora, gracias a ese maldito sacerdote, se sentía culpable por algo que había hecho más veces. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué clase de embrujo tenía Law que no le permitía tratarle como al resto del mundo?

Ahora, todo giraba alrededor del moreno. Kid se había olvidado de todo. Absolutamente todo. Su barco, su tripulación, sus ganas de navegar y ser el pirata más temible del mundo, convertirse en el Rey de los Piratas haciéndose con el One Piece… Ya nada le importaba, sólo el moreno. Sólo Trafalgar Law. No necesitaba nada más para ser feliz, sólo a él. Y eso, en alguien como Eustass Kid, no era normal.

No era normal porque él era egoísta, egocéntrico, posesivo. Quería tenerlo todo para sí, todas las riquezas que había en este mundo (las cuales, para los piratas, se reducían al One Piece, paradójicamente), quería ser el hombre más fuerte y poderoso que existiese sobre la faz de la tierra. Lo quería. Pero ahora, sus prioridades habían cambiado. Ahora, éstas se reducían a: Trafalgar Law, Trafalgar Law y Trafalgar Law.

Estos últimos días habían sido maravillosos. Encerrados en su habitación sin salir, sólo por la mañana para refrescarse en las cascadas y tomar un poco el aire. Para que el moreno le mostrase su mascota, ese gigante tigre de colmillos afilados y malas pulgas que le miraba con recelo porque también tenía permitido acercarse a su dueño sin impedimentos, y de hecho éste se lo agradecía. ¿Cómo se llamaba? Bepo, eso era.

Pero no necesitaban a nadie más para ser felices. Trafalgar Law y Eustass Kid se complementaban de una forma nunca vista, como si fuesen verdaderas almas gemelas. Encajaban como un tornillo en una tuerca. Era una analogía burda y simple, pero era el máximo romanticismo que Kid podía expresar.

Él no era romántico, de hecho, aborrecía los mimos y los cariñitos, eran demasiado para él, pero ahora con Trafalgar, la cosa había cambiado. Ahora se pasaría el día entero abrazándole, o aspirando el dulce aroma a jalea real que desprendía su cabello, o acariciando su tostada piel sin ir más allá, o probando sus suculentos labios carnosos, o perdiéndose entre la profundidad de sus ojos grises. Era tan…

A Kid se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Trafalgar era tan perfecto y él lo había mancillado. ¿Cómo había sido capaz de llegar tan lejos? No se lo merecía. ¿Qué cojones hacía ahora? El pelirrojo se estaba desesperando, no encontraba una solución al problema. Y era un problema muy gordo, porque no podía dejar de pensar en el sacerdote. En esa maravilla del mundo. Law le había abierto un mundo nuevo y él, por gilipollas, borracho y celoso, lo había destrozado todo. La había jodido, pero bien.

Y no podía dejar de pensar en ello. A su mente venían una y otra vez imágenes del moreno tirado en la cama con la cara enterrada en los cojines sollozando, temblando de miedo bajo sus manos, acallando sus gemidos de dolor. Sangrando. Le había hecho sangre. Él, Eustass Kid, a esa joya del mundo que era Trafalgar Law. ¿Cómo había sido capaz? Estamparía su frente en el borde de piedra de la fuente si no fuera porque se quería demasiado. Porque ahí estaba el problema. Él estaba arrepentido, pero no sabía cómo mostrárselo a Trafalgar. Nunca lo había estado, y ese sentimiento era tan nuevo como el amor que creía haber descubierto también con el tatuado.

A Kid le iba a estallar el cerebro. Por suerte para él, el bajón del alcohol era tan potente (proporcional a la cantidad que había ingerido), que el sueño le estaba golpeando con fuerza. Quizá debería dormir y olvidarse de todo por un momento. Quizá a la mañana siguiente lo vería todo desde otra perspectiva más adecuada. Quizá encontrase una solución con un nuevo día.

Pero no podía volver a palacio. No tenía fuerzas, no sería justo, y tampoco sabía el camino de vuelta. Con dificultad, el pirata se levantó del suelo donde se había recostado, apoyando su peso en la fuente de piedra, y a paso lento pero decidido, dando tumbos por la plaza, consiguió llegar a un pesebre con una puerta lo suficientemente enclenque para derribarla con un puñetazo mal dado. Entró en la paridera, y casi vomitó por el fuerte olor a ganado. Pero aguantó el mal trago como un estoico pirata, y tanteando el suelo porque apenas había luz, se recostó en un establo de caballos ahora vacío y lleno de heno. Había encontrado su lecho.

El ruido de los balidos de las ovejas, las pezuñas de las cabras y sus collares con cencerros despertaron al pirata. El pelirrojo se revolvió entre el montón de heno haciendo caso omiso, pero tenía una resaca de tal envergadura que hasta las silenciosas pisadas de un gato le parecían un terremoto. La potente luz del sol se colaba por las pobres paredes de adobe del recinto, molestando, más si cabía, al pirata.

Con un potente rugido de león, éste se incorporó en la paja y se acarició las sienes con insistencia para intentar calmar su dolor de cabeza. Esto era un puto infierno. Un puto infierno. Kid sentía como su cabeza iba a estallar de un momento a otro, como se le clavaban finas y largas agujas que le recorrían el cerebro de un extremo a otro, como su sangre se espesaba al pasar por los capilares de su frente, como sus ojos se habían vuelto terriblemente endebles a la luz, como su garganta estaba más seca que un desierto, como su estómago advertía con escapársele del cuerpo de un momento a otro por el nauseabundo olor del pesebre. Una arcada le recorrió el esófago. Joder, olía a animal que echaba para atrás.

Torpemente, se agarró a las columnas de madera que sostenía el tejado de hojas de palmera y consiguió ponerse de pie. Ante la asombrada mirada, y bastante asustada también, del dueño del pajar, que había entrado para aviar a los animales y preparar a las ovejas y cabras para sacarlas a pasear, Kid salió del pesebre y anduvo lo más rápido que pudo hasta la fuente más cercana, la plaza donde había estado la noche anterior.

El calor ya se dejaba notar, y como sus pasos eran lentos y torpes, el camino hasta la fuente se le hizo largo y tortuoso. Cuando llegó, sumergió la cabeza de nuevo para refrescarse y bebió agua del pilón de hierro. Joder, el agua era algo bendito en esos momentos. Después de saciar su sed, Kid se remojó levemente el pecho y los brazos, pero el olor a choto no se iba ni queriendo. Necesitaba un baño. Y la única bañera que conocía estaba en palacio, y no quería ir allí. No tan pronto. Eliminó de su cabeza los recuerdos de la noche pasada, los cuales se agolpaban en su cerebro pidiendo ser recordados otra vez, y con frustración se dirigió hasta el único sitio en el que podría bañarse sin estar en palacio: las cascadas.

Y allí que fue el enorme pelirrojo, sin pensar siquiera en el largo camino que le quedaba, en el creciente calor que aumentaría con el paso de la mañana, en los molestos mosquitos de la selva, y en el punto más importante: Trafalgar estaría allí. Porque siempre iba por las mañanas a refrescarse a ese paraíso natural privado, a pensar en sus cosas y a jugar con su mascota. Era un hecho sumamente importante, pero a Kid se le pasó por alto. Ni siquiera se lo imaginó. Así, que convencido de que las cascadas sería el mejor sitio para refrescarse y poner en orden sus nuevos sentimientos de culpabilidad recientemente adquiridos, el pirata se adentró por las calles rumbo a la selva.

Le costó una eternidad, pero al final llegó. El pelirrojo calculaba que, por lo alto que estaba el sol y el calor bochornoso, sería ya mitad de mañana. No tenía hambre, y eso que acostumbraba a comer como un felino hambriento, pero esa mañana no. Tenía el estómago cerrado. El vino de la isla no era como el corriente que estaba acostumbrado a beber, pues con la fermentación manual no se sabía la cantidad de grados que adquiría el brebaje y se hacía necesario rebajarlo con agua.

Pero eso Kid no lo sabía, y toda la noche estuvo bebiendo vino a palo seco. Y así estaba ahora, que no valía ni para escombro. Pero cuando el pelirrojo divisó la fina arena y sintió la humedad en su piel, corrió con las únicas fuerzas que le quedaban en el cuerpo y se lanzó al agua con pantalones incluidos. Se sumergió un par de veces, y salió de nuevo a la superficie para tumbarse sobre la dorada arena bajo la sombra de una palmera.

Y allí, en ese paraíso natural inigualable, el pirata se quedó dormido. Por cansancio, por falta de sueño, y porque, inconscientemente, no quería pensar en Trafalgar. Porque no encontraba una solución posible a su error. Así que era mejor no pensar en ello. No pensar en nada.

Law se removió entre las sábanas algo adormecido. Apenas había dormido esa noche, pero eso era lo que menos le importaba en esos momentos. Estaba acostumbrado a pasar noches enteras en vela, él no solía dormir en demasía, pero la noche anterior había sido diferente. Completamente diferente. Y lo diferente no le gustaba, porque era desconocido y no podía controlarlo. Porque él era Trafalgar Law, y lo controlaba todo. Todo. Volvió a apretar la camiseta rota de Kid sobre su pecho, aspirando el tibio olor del pelirrojo que se había quedado allí impregnado, pero apenas olía ahora. Había pasado toda la noche con la camiseta entre sus brazos, engañando a su mente para sentirse cerca del cuerpo del pelirrojo. Pero él no estaba. Kid no estaba.

El pirata había desaparecido, se había esfumado como alma que llevaba el Diablo. Y todo por su culpa. Por no haber estado pendiente de él durante la fiesta, por no haberle controlado con el vino, por no haberle dedicado una mísera mirada. Pero lo que de verdad había cabreado al pelirrojo y le había obligado a beber fue su promiscuidad desenfrenada. Había estado toda la noche tonteando con esos lindos muchachitos, lanzándoles miradas indiscretas, sonrisas ladinas, susurros ardientes. Pero Law no lo podía evitar. Le encantaba coquetear, ser el centro de miradas lujuriosas y comentarios subidos de tono. Le encantaba saberse así de poderoso, saberse capaz de excitar a cualquiera que quisiese, sobre todo si eran jóvenes apuestos.

Y eso no era culpa suya, no era algo que pudiese cambiar del día a la mañana. Así le habían educado indirectamente, dándole todo lo que quería desde que fue nombrado Sumo Sacerdote, ofreciéndole miles de chavales dispuestos a vender a su madre con tal de estar cinco minutos con él. Porque a todo el mundo le gustaba sentirse querido, deseado. Y más él, pues su posición le alejaba del resto del mundo, estaba por encima de todos y no podía rebajarse a relacionarse con cualquiera. Incluso algunos aristócratas no eran dignos de su presencia.

Sí, ese era el problema: Trafalgar Law quería ser querido. Lo deseaba por encima de todo en esta vida. Nunca se lo había suplicado a los dioses porque su vida les pertenecía, pues era el enlace entre el mundo terrenal y el suyo divino, pero era un sentimiento que siempre había estado presente en su interior. Y ahora que había conocido al pelirrojo, todo había aflorado a la superficie arrasando con su antigua concepción del mundo y las relaciones sociales, como si fuese un tifón, un huracán, un tsunami, un terremoto.

A duras penas, se levantó de la cama con cara de pocos amigos y se lavó la cara en un intento de borrar los duros recuerdos de la noche pasada. Pero era algo difícil, porque su cuerpo y el dolor en la parte baja de la espalda se lo recordaban a todas horas. Law se miró al espejo, culpándose. Se lo merecía. Su hombre tenía todo el derecho del mundo a comportarse como lo hizo, y él seguiría pensando lo mismo aunque hubiese llegado hasta el final.

Porque Trafalgar había descubierto al verdadero Eustass Kid, al verdadero pirata sanguinario del que se había enamorado. En sus ambarinos ojos había visto el brillo vencedor de quien extorsionaba a una víctima, ese brillo de poder desenfrenado que bombeaba tu corazón a mil por hora y segregaba adrenalina por los cuatro costados. Ese brillo asesino.

Porque eso era Kid. Era un pirata, un forajido, un delincuente que robaba por placer, un asesino de civiles. Él mismo lo había descubierto al tiempo de conocerle indagando en su bola de cristal, conjurando a los dioses para que le contasen sobre el pasado de su hombre. Pero lo que le habían contado no se podía equiparar a lo que él había presenciado anoche.

Todo el dolor y el terror que sabía que causaba no eran comparables al brillo maníaco que desprendían sus ojos de oro. Ése era el verdadero Eustass Kid. Y a Trafalgar no le importaba, al contrario, le gustaba. Le gustaba que su hombre fuera así de poderoso, así de salvaje. Porque podía serlo, tenía las cualidades suficientes para serlo. Si no se convertía en el Rey de los Piratas, sería el pirata más temido de todo el mundo. Y él estaría encantado de ayudarle.

Con lentitud, el moreno se secó la cara con una delicada toalla de algodón y se vistió con su túnica semitransparente de siempre. La preciosa túnica oscura seguía tirada a los pies de la cama, pero no se la quería poner. Ni siquiera la tocó, ya la recogerían las sacerdotisas. Con paso cansado y decidido, se llevó a la boca una tostada de mermelada de fresa y una taza de zumo recién exprimido. La devoró en cuestión de segundos y salió de su habitación en dirección a las cascadas, como siempre.

Y hoy más que nunca lo necesitaba. Necesitaba desconectar, necesitaba jugar con Bepo para olvidarse de todo. Y cuando estuviese libre de culpa, cuando sus pensamientos se hubiesen calmado, saldría a buscar a Kid. Aunque sabía que no le haría falta, sabría que el pelirrojo volvería como un perro apaleado porque le amaba con locura, porque había caído en sus redes de cabeza y sin protección alguna.

Lo que no tenía tan claro era cómo reaccionaría, porque apostaba a que seguía enfadado. Pero en realidad eso tampoco era un problema, porque Law le diría algunas palabras bonitas y se le pasaría el enfado. Tenía tanta labia que podría conseguir que un ciego creyera que podía ver. Y esa era una cualidad que no iba a dejar desaprovechar.

Con fuerzas renovadas por el ligero desayuno, se dirigió a las cascadas por los pasadizos secretos que le acercaban más rápido de lo normal a las murallas por ir directamente hacia allí sin rodeos y, sobre todo, por lo encontrar a los habitantes, que le harían las correspondientes reverencias y alguno muy desesperado saltaría a sus brazos en busca de alguna solución para su sufrimiento.

Pobres ilusos, le provocaban repulsión y asco. Eran obreros, clase baja, y no podían relacionarse con él, que era el supremo de la clase alta. No podían tocarle, no podían hablarle, no podían mirarle a los ojos directamente. El castigo sería ejemplar si lo hacían. Y aun así, había locos que se saltaban las normas para luchar por su vida, para continuar con su mísera vida de pobres. Cuando eso pasaba, Law sólo suspiraba escéptico. Esa gente no merecía vivir, estar entre los seres humanos _normales_.

El moreno recorrió la selva con algo de prisa, quería llegar cuanto antes a las cascadas y sumergirse en el agua cristalina con su querido tigre. Oh, Bepo, su querida mascota. Él le hacía los días menos largos, menos monótonos. Si pudiese, hacía años que se lo habría llevado a palacio. Pero el tigre era un animal salvaje, necesitaba estar libre para vivir. Y allí en palacio acabaría atacando a alguien y lo tendría que matar. La sola idea de encontrarlo muerto, aunque fuese por otro animal, le producía escalofríos. Si Bepo moría, una parte de su interior también, porque se habían vuelto inseparables. Eran uno.

Aceleró su paso cuando vio el claro y la vegetación comenzaba a ser menos espesa, casi trotaba como un caballo. Cuando sus pies se posaron sobre la suave arena y se hundieron ligeramente, el sacerdote se sintió mucho mejor. Esa paz, ese rincón privilegiado donde nada ni nadie le podían molestar. Sí, eso era vida. Respiró el aire puro y sus pulmones se inundaron de humedad. Aquello era un paraíso terrenal. Iba directo a sumergirse en el agua, pero algo le llamó la atención. Algo que no tendría por qué estar allí. Algo diferente. Y cuando se giró para verlo totalmente, se quedó petrificado. Su corazón dejó de latir, sus pulmones dejaron de respirar, su piel dejó de sentir.

Allí estaba Eustass Kid, tumbado bajo la sombra de una palmera durmiendo plácidamente. Law no pudo evitar acercarse rápidamente, siempre sigiloso como un gato. Cuando llegó a su lado, se sentó sobre sus rodillas y le observó en silencio. El pelirrojo estaba profundamente dormido, roncando a pierna suelta con sus brazos y piernas extendidos como si fuese una estrella de mar, pero no parecía relajado. Su rostro no estaba tranquilo, parecía estar teniendo una pesadilla o un mal sueño, simplemente. Law dudaba si existía algo que asustaba a su hombre. Y la conciencia tampoco debía corroerle mucho. Acercó más su rostro al del menor, quedando a escasos centímetros de su afilada nariz, y le llamó en un susurro:

–Eustass-ya, despierta –dijo Law más para sí que para él–. Eustass-ya.

Insistió un par de veces hasta que el pelirrojo comenzó a mover sus extremidades y se llevó una mano a la cara para frotarse los ojos. Y cuando los abrió, se quedó paralizado. Ahí estaba Law, mirándole minuciosamente con sus enormes ojos grises, muy cerca de su cara, tan cerca que casi podía sentir su respiración pausada y tranquila. Joder, era tan hermoso.

–Trafalgar… –fue lo único que Kid fue capaz de decir, todavía seguía en shock.

El moreno retiró su cabeza y volvió a sentarse sobre sus rodillas para dejar que el otro se incorporase a su lado. Sabía lo que tenía que decir, pero no sabía cómo expresarse de la mejor forma posible para que el pelirrojo no se enfadase de nuevo. Porque le miraba con esos ojos ardientes de pirata, esos ojos llenos de crueldad y rabia. Esos ojos que le hacían temblar cada vez que le miraban así, tan profundamente.

El menor se sentó en la arena y observó al tatuado. Todavía seguía aturdido, no pensaba encontrárselo allí, y no tan pronto. No tenía nada preparado para decirle, no sabía cómo disculparse. “Eres gilipollas, sabes que Trafalgar viene aquí todas las mañanas. ¿Por qué hoy iba a ser diferente?” pensó internamente. Sí, su otra mitad tenía razón. Era un imbécil integral. Y para eso no había alguna solución posible. Encima, Trafalgar le miraba con una expresión que no sabía descifrar: estaba serio, pero algo en su mirada le decía que también asustado y arrepentido. ¿Arrepentido de qué? ¡Si él había tenido la culpa de todo!

–Eustass-ya, yo… –comenzó dubitativo el moreno, pues el pirata parecía no querer decir nada–. Yo… Yo… –Law estaba realmente arrepentido, pero sabía manejar la situación y expresarse como debía para parecerlo más todavía. Era todo un experto. Así que comenzó a quebrar su voz y a tartamudear sin poder decir nada, además de respirar con dificultad y sollozar levemente–. Lo s-siento…

Algo en el corazón de Kid se rompió. ¿Le estaba pidiendo perdón? Eso era imposible. Tenía que seguir estando dormido. ¿Se sentía culpable? ¡Pero si él no había hecho nada! A ver, algo de culpa había tenido en no hacerle caso y tontear con los otros chavales, pero había sido él quien la había cagado hasta el fondo forzándole y mancillando su cuerpo. Ese cuerpo que se veía delicioso bajo la túnica semitransparente. Tragó saliva, no podía aguantar esa mirada de tristeza en los ojos de Trafalgar. Esos preciosos ojos grises no podían reflejar un sentimiento como ese, simplemente un ser tan bello como él no podía mancharse con algo así.

Kid quería consolarle, pero no encontraba las palabras adecuadas. Nunca había sentido nada parecido a esto, y no sabía cómo reaccionar. Con cariño, llevó su mano a la mejilla del moreno y la acarició con delicadeza, como queriéndole decir que estaba allí, que no tenía que preocuparse de nada y que él no había hecho nada que le hubiese conducido a actuar como lo hizo. Él no era quien había jodido todo.

Trafalgar cerró los ojos y sintió la caricia del menor, moviendo su cabeza para acomodar por completo su mejilla a la enorme palma del pirata. Aunque su mano estaba llena de callos de trabajar y moldear hierro, de pegar palizas hasta romperse los nudillos, aunque no tenía la piel suave como la suya, se sentía terriblemente bien. Era algo mágico, como el cuerpo de Law reaccionaba al mínimo contacto con el de Kid. Así, con los ojos cerrados y únicamente sintiendo la mano de Kid en su mejilla tranquilizándole, era como si no existiese nada más. Law no necesitaba nada más para ser feliz. Toda su vida había vivido engañado: ni dinero, ni poder, ni ofrendas, ni esclavos ni dioses. Lo único que necesitaba era a Eustass Kid.

Con sus musculosos brazos, el pelirrojo lo agarró y lo atrajo hacia sí, colocándolo entre sus brazos y dándole un caluroso abrazo. El tatuado se dejó hacer, satisfecho. Se sentía tan bien entre los brazos de su hombre, entre esas fornidas extremidades. Se sentía protegido, resguardado de todo, pero también querido. Y eso era lo que más gustaba a Trafalgar Law. Sentirse querido por su bestia pelirroja. Kid lo apretó con fuerza, no quería soltarle. Quería que sintiese que él no tenía la culpa de nada, que no tenía por qué pedir disculpas por algo que no había hecho. Pero las palabras no salían de su garganta.

–Ya ha pasado todo… –fue lo único que susurró al oído del moreno, algo sin mucho sentido y que no reflejaba lo que estaba pensando en esos momentos. Pero así era Eustass Kid.

Law abrió sus brazos y los entrelazó en el cuello de su amado, hundiendo su cabeza en el hueco del cuello de éste. Aspirando su olor de macho. Ese olor que tanto le volvía loco. Tenía el cabello algo húmedo. Kid, por su parte, le besó los azabaches cabellos y apretó más aún sus manos a la cintura de éste.

Y así se quedaron, en silencio, sin mediar palabra porque no hacía falta, y porque ninguno quería romper el mágico momento de la reconciliación. Porque estaba claro que se habían reconciliado, y ahora su relación se había hecho más fuerte. Ambos sentían su corazón latir con fuerza cuando veían al otro, sentían esas irrefrenables ganas de besarle, de perderse en la inmensidad de sus ojos, de encerrarse en la habitación y no salir nunca jamás, de amarse hasta que el astro rey les diese los buenos días.

Así estuvieron un largo rato, hasta que Kid deshizo el mágico ambiente que se había creado con una simple y llana pregunta, tan simple y llano como era él:

–¿Detrás de la cascada hay una cueva? –preguntó todavía agarrando al moreno. Había abierto los ojos hacía un rato y parecía vislumbrar un hueco en la roca detrás del chorro de agua.

–Sí… –contestó Law algo suspicaz. No quería romper el hechizo que los envolvía, pero las ganas irrefrenables de explorar de su hombre parecían más fuertes. En fin, por algo era un pirata.

Ante la afirmativa respuesta, el pelirrojo se levantó junto con Trafalgar, a quien sostuvo entre sus brazos como si fuese una princesa, y se dirigió al lago sin dudar. Por fin algo interesante que le llamaba la atención. Pero a su pareja no parecía hacerle gracia esa repentina vena exploradora que había aparecido de la nada.

–¡O-Oye, Eustass-ya! –le llamó mientras se sujetaba con fuerza al cuello de su amante y sentía como el agua le mojaba el trasero, todavía con la túnica puesta–. ¿No pensarás entrar ahí?

–¿Por qué no? –preguntó Kid con una enorme sonrisa de tiburón en su rostro. Las aventuras le ponían a mil–. Es sólo una cueva.

–¡No es sólo una cueva! –le corrigió Law, serio–. Es la cueva donde la Diosa Madre Isthar y su consorte, el dios Tammuz, se amaron por primera vez a escondidas del resto de dioses y amantes de la Diosa Madre. Es un lugar sagrado –sentenció el moreno–, y como tal no te está permitida la entrada.

–Pero voy contigo, y tú si puedes entrar, ¿no? –Trafalgar puso cara de pocos amigos, pero se abstuvo de contestar porque el pelirrojo tenía razón–. Igual encontramos ese tesoro tan grande del que hablan las leyendas… Quién sabe.

–No digas tonterías, Eustass-ya –dijo el tatuado con un extraño mohín que hizo mucha gracia a su amante.

Cuando llegaron a la parte profunda, Kid tuvo que soltar a Trafalgar porque si no, no podía nadar. Ambos se aproximaron al lado del lago donde había rocas, y percibieron que Bepo estaba allí descansando, pero sin quitarles un ojo de encima. Law le hizo una carantoña desde el agua y le indicó que bajase a nadar con ellos, pero el tigre se rehusó y prosiguió tumbado. Kid respiró aliviado, no tragaba a ese tigre de la misma forma que el animal tampoco lo soportaba a él.

Continuaron nadando, agarrándose a la roca lo más que les permitían sus cuerpos al pasar al lado del chorro de agua, pues caía con fuerza y seguro que hacía mucho daño. Atravesaron la cascada, y entraron en una enorme cavidad en la roca. Estaba bien iluminada por la luz que entraba por la cascada, dejando ver las gruesas paredes de roca madre modificadas con el paso del tiempo por el agua, que había creado estalactitas y estalagmitas en éstas. Eran realmente escarpadas.

El pelirrojo se quedó flotando un momento para analizar el nuevo paisaje, pero continuó nadando hasta el fondo de la cueva sin dudad. El moreno le seguía cerca, pero algo reticente. Estaban en un santuario, en un lugar sagrado, y eso era pecado. Algo le decía que su hombre tramaba algo, tenía ese brillo hambriento en sus ojos. Por fortuna, allí no había ningún tesoro.

Siguieron avanzando hasta que sus pies logaron tocar la superficie. Habían llegado algo lejos de la entrada de la cueva, pero ya no tenían camino que seguir. La cueva se cerraba con la misma pared rocosa y escarpada, pero el ambiente había cambiado. Se habían adentrado en una estancia más pequeña que el resto, iluminada gracias a pequeñas vetas que se abrían en el techo por donde entraba la luz. Kid alzó la vista cuando pudo posar sus pies en el lugar más plano y alto que encontró, pegados a la pared izquierda de la cueva. El agua les llegaba a ambos por la cintura.

El techo estaba extrañamente decorado con dibujos de color ocre, óxido y negro. El negro cubría toda la parte superior de la estancia, a imitación de un manto nocturno. Rodeando la veta más grande de todas, por la que entraba más luz, había dibujado una gran estrella de ocho puntas de color óxido, con la pintura algo desgastada por el paso de los años y la humedad del lugar. A su lado había dibujado un planeta de un ocre intenso con pequeñas manchas en verde, ese verde tan típico del hierro cuando se oxida. El resto de vetas estaban sin decorar, y sobre el manto negro se asemejaban a estrellas blancas por donde se colaba la luz.

Kid no entendía mucho de astrología, pero podía adivinar algunas constelaciones allí representadas, como la de Virgo. Sus noches en vela mirando las estrellas en el barco habían servido para algo. Pero quizá lo más curioso de todo aquello era que la luz que entraba parecía tener algún filtro invisible que la hacía cambiar de color, pues no era blanca, sino de un rojo anaranjado, y al contacto con el agua, ésta cobraba una tonalidad violeta. Sin duda, era un lugar que sobrecogía. Kid lo sentía, allí había algo. No sabía clasificarlo, pero allí había algo.

–¿Estás contento, Eustass-ya? –preguntó Law un poco malhumorado mientras se acercaba a su lado y posaba sus pies sobre la superficie. A él, el agua le cubría un poco más por ser más bajito que el pelirrojo–. Regresemos, aquí no hay nada.

–Aún no… –susurró el pirata analizando minuciosamente la cueva, buscando una veta por la que colarse y continuar con su camino. Pero allí no había nada más–. Tiene que haber un hueco por el que llegar a otra cueva.

–No hay nada más, Eustass-ya –le corrigió el moreno-. La cueva acaba aquí.

-Tiene que haber algo más, lo noto –dijo Kid convencido. Él no era muy entendido en cosas así, pero sabía que allí había algo. Era una sensación extraña, se sentía fuera de lugar y, a la vez, tremendamente cómodo. Como si ya hubiese estado en ese lugar, pero no tuviese un buen recuerdo de ello–. Aquí hay algo, Trafalgar.

Y entonces, al llamarlo, sus miradas se cruzaron y sucedió. Ese sentimiento que Kid notaba en su pecho, esa magia en el ambiente, esa cueva hechizada… Afloró. Allí, solos en el interior de la cueva, una cueva sagrada llena de encanto y embrujo, allí, en ese preciso instante, Kid se dio cuenta de los fuertes sentimientos que tenía por Trafalgar. De cómo le latía el corazón cada vez que susurraba su nombre con esa curiosa forma de llamarle, de cómo se quedaba sin aliento cada vez que sus labios chocaban, de cómo rugía su pecho cada vez que se hacían uno bajo las delicadas sábanas de seda.

Y el moreno no se quedaba impasible tampoco. Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, algo en su interior se encogió. ¿Su corazón? ¿Su estómago? No estaba seguro de ello, pues esa forma en la que Kid le miraba… Esa mirada le turbaba. Esos ambarinos ojos, esos preciosos ojos de oro, le estaban regalando una delicada mirada de asombro, de admiración, de fascinación. Law se sentía como una joya, una estatua de la más pura obsidiana que Kid no dejaba de mirar con estupor. Era _su_ maravilla. Una ola de calor le recorrió todo el cuerpo y, por primera vez, deseó fervientemente despertarse todas las mañanas al lado de Eustass Kid. _Su_ hombre.

Algo atontado con el sentimiento tan mágico que le abrumaba, el pelirrojo se acercó con lentitud al tatuado y, con la más extraña delicadeza de la que nunca hacía gala, le besó. Un beso calculado al milímetro, un beso puro, un beso eterno, un beso de amor verdadero. No hacía falta profundizar, no hacía falta mostrar la pasión desenfrenada que ambos sentían al ver al otro. Con estar así era más que suficiente.

Pero pronto, esa pasión desenfrenada llamó a sus puertas, y no pudieron contenerse. Kid agarró de la mandíbula al moreno y le hizo abrir la boca para poder introducir su lengua. Law, por su parte, se agarró al cinto de su hombre y clavó sus uñas en él, señal inequívoca de que también quería llegar más lejos. Y es que, sentir la lengua juguetona del pelirrojo en su boca era una delicia. Cada vez que le besaba, tenía ganas de más. Ya no podía vivir sin sus besos, se habían hecho indispensables para él. Como el respirar.

Y el pirata lo sabía, sabía cómo Law se estremecía cuando le metía la lengua, sabía cómo reaccionaba su cuerpo, cómo le pedía más. Y eso le encantaba, le encantaba tener tanto poder sobre él. Quería entregarle todo, quería demostrarle que estaba allí con él para lo que fuera necesario. Que le quería. Porque sí, Eustass Kid había puesto en orden sus sentimientos, allí en esa mágica cueva impregnada de mitos de dioses que desconocía, y se había dado cuenta de que le quería. Quería a Trafalgar Law. Y estaba seguro de que su amor era correspondido.

El moreno arañó con más fuerza el cinto del pelirrojo y tiró de la lazada que lo mantenía atado. Los pantalones se desabrocharon al momento, y cayeron hasta las rodillas del pirata. No podía hacerle una mamada porque el agua le llegaba por la cintura, y Law estaría más concentrado en aguantar la respiración que en chupar apropiadamente, así que jugueteó con sus manos en busca del erecto miembro del pirata. Tenía unas ganas tremendas de tenerlo dentro suyo, pero los juegos preliminares era algo que le encantaban. A Law le gustaba jugar, era el preludio de lo que iba a pasar.

Kid gruñó cuando Trafalgar comenzó a masturbarle, lentamente, haciéndole sufrir. Su lengua también había ralentizado la velocidad, y ahora se movía sin apenas intención, dejándose arrastrar por la del pelirrojo, perdiéndose en la inmensidad de sus oscuros y finos labios. Pero él también quería participar, no quería quedarse quieto y dejarle a Trafalgar todo el trabajo.

Con parsimonia, como jugando a su juego, el pelirrojo comenzó a desatar los lazos del pecho de la túnica del moreno y, cuando todos estuvieron deshechos, deslizó la prenda hasta sus codos, desnudándole y dejando al descubierto su pecho y sus hombros. Acarició su tostada piel con deseo, clavando sus uñas con cuidado, pero con ganas. Cada caricia en la piel del tatuado era aliviadora, calmaba su sed de sexo por él, pero al mismo tiempo le incitaba a probar más, a continuar acariciando y arañando esa delicada piel hecha con la más magnífica maestría divina. Sí, Trafalgar Law era un regalo de los dioses.

Quitando las manos de su miembro, las condujo a su cuello sonriendo ante el gracioso mohín que ponía el moreno al apartarle de su diversión, pero el pirata también quería jugar. Lo alzó y éste entrelazó sus piernas en su cintura y sus manos en los hombros de Kid, pero no dejó que se pegara a su torso. Al contrario, lo sostuvo alejado con una mano mientras que con la otra se apoyaba en la pared para no perder el equilibrio.

Law lo miraba con cara de desconcierto, no sabía lo que tramaba su hombre. Con esa sonrisa tan depredadora, el pelirrojo deslizó su lengua por el cuello de Trafalgar hasta llegar a sus pezones. Entonces comenzó a besarlos y a morderlos con ímpetu, sacándole largos gemidos y suspiros aumentados por el eco de la cueva. El moreno se echó más para atrás, dejándole más espacio de acción, y Kid entendió el gesto como una vía libre para hacer lo que quisiera con él.

Y no se equivocaba, cuando Kid tomaba el control de la situación, Law perdía la cordura y se dejaba hacer encantado. Le volvía loco que el menor lo dominase como lo hacía, le volvía loco que le montase durante horas, que le hiciese gemir como nadie lo había hecho nunca. Era una sensación extraña, porque a él le gustaba mandar órdenes, ser el jefe, pero con Kid… todo en él cambiaba. Hasta su percepción del mundo. Hasta le hacía dudar sobre cosas que jamás habría dudado, como lo peligroso que era el océano, lo diferente que era el mundo exterior más allá de Babilonia.

Cuando le miraba con esos ambarinos ojos, esa mirada intensa que te dejaba sin respiración, Law perdía la razón de ser y haría cualquier cosa que le pidiera. Porque era su forma de demostrarle que le necesitaba, que quería estará su lado por el resto de su vida. Que… le quería. El moreno tenía un dilema interno importante, nunca había querido a alguien y no sabía lo que era eso, pero tenía clara una cosa: quería a Eustass Kid sólo para él. Le necesitaba como el respirar, y nadie más debía ser más importante en la vida del pirata que él. Porque sí, porque Law así lo quería. Y cuando Trafalgar quería algo, lo conseguía.

–Eustass-ya… –gimió el moreno–. Házmelo ya, por favor, Eustass-ya…

–¿Ya no aguantas más? –preguntó lujurioso el pelirrojo mientras seguía mordiendo uno de los pezones de Trafalgar–. La verdad es que yo tampoco estoy para resistirme…

Dejándole de nuevo en el suelo, le besó con furia y le giró, colocando su brazo apoyado desde el codo hasta la muñeca en la pared para que Law pusiera allí su pecho y no se clavase la escarpada pared. No iba a permitir que algo mancillase el cuerpo de esa maravilla perdida. No de nuevo. Law apoyó su agitado pecho en el brazo del pelirrojo, y con sus manos se subió la túnica hasta dejar al descubierto su trasero. Era algo incómodo, porque el vestido era muy volátil y se escapaba por todos lados por las leves corrientes de agua, y también se le resbalaba de la piel por estar empapado, pero si Kid no había querido quitárselo, él se lo dejaría puesto.

El menor observó con detenimiento el culo del sacerdote, sumergido bajo el agua. Como no lo veía muy bien por la poca iluminación y el color extraño del líquido elemento, decidió palparlo. Lo masajeó con ganas, clavando sus dedos y haciendo que su dueño jadease impaciente. Apretaba sus muslos entre sus poderosas manos, perdiéndose en los suspiros de impaciencia que emitía Trafalgar. Hundió su nariz en el azabache cabello de su amante y jugueteó con sus pendientes, mordisqueando y succionando el lóbulo de la oreja, algo que sabía que le volvía loco. Trafalgar gimió con más fuerza, pero se sonrojó sobremanera cuando la cueva aumentó su sonido y lo multiplicó por toda la estancia.

De repente, los dedos de Kid rozaron una parte de uno de los glúteos de Trafalgar diferente. Tenía forma de círculo, y la piel estaba más sensible y desprotegida que el resto. Parecía una herida reciente que apenas había comenzado a curarse. Y entonces, como un flashazo, el pirata lo recordó. Le había marcado. No había tenido suficiente con mancillar su precioso cuerpo del pecado, no, había tenido que marcarle. Encima en el culo, como si fuese ganado. Un sentimiento terrible de culpabilidad le inundó y, como si temiese herirle de nuevo, Kid se quedó quieto, así como estaba, con su pecho pegado a la espalda de Trafalgar, una de sus manos en su trasero y su cabeza descansando en su hombro.

–¿Eustass-ya? –preguntó Law girando su cabeza lo más que podía, pues veía cómo su hombre había enterrado su cara en su hombro–. ¿Por qué te detienes?

–¿Te… Duele? –contestó el pelirrojo con otra pregunta, ignorando la de su compañero y acariciando de nuevo la herida–. Yo… Yo te he marcado…

–Eustass-ya –Law se giró para mirarle directamente a los ojos–, estoy bien. En esos momentos no sabías lo que hacías, pero ya está todo arreglado –explicó mientras le acariciaba la mejilla y le sonreía tiernamente–. Es una marca que indica que yo soy tuyo, de la misma forma que tú eres mío.

Kid se quedó pensando unos segundos esas palabras. El moreno las había dicho sonriendo, pero estaba tremendamente serio. Sus ojos no reflejaban felicidad, sino un sentimiento indescifrable para el pelirrojo que aseguraba no era felicidad. Pero eran unos ojos tan bonitos, eran tan… hipnóticos. Y contestó sin pensar:

–Sí… –susurró–. Tú eres mío y yo soy tuyo.

Tremendamente satisfecho con la respuesta de su hombre, se lanzó a sus brazos y le besó pasionalmente. Ahora sí, ahora lo tenía. Eustass Kid estaba bajo su poder, lo tenía completamente dominado y haría todo lo que quisiera con él. Le había costado, sus planes no habían salido a la perfección porque había acabado enamorándose de él, pero podría mantener sus sentimientos a raya y conseguir su objetivo: no separarse nunca de Eustass Kid. O eso creía Law.

Con decisión, el pirata volvió a girar a Trafalgar y, sin dudar, metió un par de dedos en su entrada. Éste gimió sonoramente, clavando sus uñas en el brazo de Kid que tenía delante y le separaba de la pared. Tembló porque le había dolido levemente, porque a pesar de morirse de ganas por hacerlo, su cuerpo aún no estaba listo. Se maldijo a sí mismo por ser tan débil, pero aguantaría. Iba a aguantar los envites de su hombre para demostrarle que estaba dispuesto a sufrir con tal de hacerle feliz. El pelirrojo sacó los dedos y los volvió a meter, y Law sintió de nuevo ese punzante dolor. Apenas era nada reseñable, pero no le permitía disfrutar del sexo como debería.

Así que allí, en esa cueva mágica, le rezó a la Diosa en silencio. Una muda petición, una mínima conexión mental con ella. Lo que pedía tampoco era gran cosa, que su cuerpo no sufriera por esos momentos. Una suave brisa se coló por la cueva, por el hueco que tenía dibujada la estrella de ocho puntas, y se manifestó ante el moreno con unas simples palabras: “Aquello que pides, te será concedido”.

Fue un susurro casi imperceptible, desde luego para Kid, también para un humano normal. Pero él era el Sumo Sacerdote, sabía entrever los actos de los dioses en todos los fenómenos naturales y no naturales del mundo, y más si eran obra de la Diosa Madre Ishtar. A ella le debía la vida, ella era la creadora de todo, la madre de todas las madres y la diosa de todas las diosas. Y así, su entrada dejó de dolerle y pudo sentir el hormigueo de placer que le producían los dedos del pelirrojo en su interior.

No los movía muy rápido, no estaba seguro de que Law estuviese sano por completo. Apenas habían pasado unas horas. No quería forzarle, no quería hacerle daño de nuevo. Gemía y se estremecía con cada movimiento, arañaba su brazo, pero Kid no quería volver a cagarla. No ahora que estaban tan bien. No ahora en un lugar tan mágico.

Sus dedos continuaron adentrándose en el cuerpo del mayor, buscando fervientemente esa parte de la anatomía de éste que volvía locos a los dos: a Trafalgar porque era su puerta al paraíso carnal, y a Kid porque ver a su compañero gimiendo y rogando por más le ponía como una bestia en celo. Era matemático, una reacción química. Escuchaba los gemidos de Trafalgar, y su entrepierna se encendía para ponerse en funcionamiento.

Nunca había sentido esa sed de sexo por nadie, nunca lo había deseado tanto con alguien. Pero Trafalgar Law era tan diferente que rompía todos sus esquemas mentales. Y lo mismo le sucedía al moreno con el pelirrojo. Era ver ese torso musculoso desnudo, o un mero vistazo con esos penetrantes ojos, que Law se derretía entre sus brazos. Eran dos personas muy distintas, pero se necesitaban la una a la otra más que el comer o el respirar.

Pronto llegó a ese punto, ese botón oculto para el resto del mundo salvo para él, esa zona que había descubierto por casualidad y ahora dominaba en su totalidad. Ese punto que les hacía vibrar a los dos. Trafalgar jadeó con fuerza y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándola en el hombro de su amado, quien no pudo evitar morderle el lóbulo de la oreja y sacar más gemidos de su garganta.

–Más, Eustass-ya… –susurró el tatuado–. Más, más…

Y su hombre le hizo caso, y metió un tercer dedo que fue directo a hacerle compañía a los otros dos, buscando esa entrada al paraíso del placer. Pero eso no era suficiente para el sacerdote, él quería más.

–Eustass-ya… –volvió a gemir de nuevo, y el nombrado gruñó de placer–. Hazlo ya, ya…

Una gota de sudor frío recorrió la nuca del pelirrojo, haciendo que su cuerpo se tensara al instante. ¿Estaba hablando con seguridad? ¿Estaba seguro de lo que le había pedido? Sabía que estaba disfrutando, pero… él también tenía unas ganas tremendas de metérsela, pero su polla no era como sus dedos. Era bastante más grande. Pero el dilema mental fue solventado cuando Trafalgar, impaciente, giró su cabeza y besó el cuello del pelirrojo, succionándolo, dejándole una bonita marca rosada. Y eso fue más que suficiente para borrar las dudas del pirata. Fue la gota que colmó el vaso, la gota de brea que dio alas a la hoguera.

Sacó sus dedos del interior del moreno y los sustituyó por su palpitante miembro, que estaba a punto para atacar. Un misil tierra-aire. Lo introdujo con lentitud, sintiendo todos los pliegues del interior del sacerdote, sintiendo su estrechez opresora, sintiendo el calor que desprendía la zona. Law jadeó de una forma extraña, un gemido ralentizado, como si lo hubiese dividido en fases, hasta que notó al completo el miembro del pirata en todo su esplendor y entonces suspiró de placer y de alivio. Al fin la tenía dentro.

Susurró unas palabras en sumerio incomprensibles para Kid, y éste comenzó a moverse. La postura no era muy cómoda porque notaba como su antebrazo comenzaba a sangrar de estar presionando la pared de la cueva, el agua le llegaba por la cintura y sentía un hormigueo por las piernas señal de que le pedían salir ya del agua, pero lo que menos le gustaba era no poder ver la cara de Trafalgar a la perfección. Así como estaban, sólo podía verle de perfil y, como mucho, tres cuartos de su cara. Pero no era suficiente. Quería ver cómo esos preciosos ojos perla le suplicaban más embriagados en placer, sumidos en un vidrioso manto de satisfacción. Con su mano libre, giró la cara del moreno y le besó con pasión, moviendo su lengua con facilidad en la boca de su compañero, palpando su deseo y sus ganas.

El pirata se movía despacio, pero para Law daba igual la marcha que era igual de placentero. Nunca habría imaginado a su hombre tan comedido, tan tibio, pero ese chico nunca dejaba de sorprenderlo. Con las embestidas lentas y calculadas, el camino hacia el orgasmo era una tortura. Sintiendo en su plenitud el palpitante miembro del menor, sintiendo las ganas que tenía de devorarlo allí mismo pero, a su vez, la extraña parsimonia y el control corporal y mental que ejercía sobre sí mismo para no poseerlo como siempre.

Kid estaba siendo cariñoso, delicado, amable… Amoroso. Era una faceta completamente nueva, una faceta que provocaba sentimientos encontrados en el moreno. Por un lado, echaba de menos esa bestia salvaje que le controlaba y le trataba como una marioneta, como una muñeca de trapo; pero, por otro lado, ver al pelirrojo así de sensible y demandante de cariño era algo que le conmovía, le enternecía, le hacía latir el corazón con fuerza. Eustass Kid era inclasificable. Era único.

Mientras se movía con calculada parsimonia, el pelirrojo llenaba de besos los hombros y el cuello del moreno, consiguiendo suspiros y jadeos entre los gemidos de placer aumentados por la orografía de la cueva. El eco de la misma los hacía resonar en sus oídos, en su cabeza. Se clavaban en su sien y le volvían loco. Eran como una droga: una vez que los había probado, sólo quería más y más. Se habían vuelto indispensables para él. A veces ralentizaba el ritmo y besaba al sacerdote, logrando gemidos de fastidio y queja por haber aminorado la marcha, que ya de por sí era lenta.

Era un compás lento, extraño porque Kid nunca follaba así, pero tortuosamente placentero. Un bendito martirio. Con cada estocada, el pirata sentía cómo la estrechez del moreno le comprimía la polla, cómo su cuerpo se la tragaba a un ritmo desenfrenado, cómo le pedía más. Pero él no iba a hacerlo, no iba a aumentar la velocidad. Quería follárselo así, lentamente, despacio, con mimo, con cariño. Demostrándole que era algo más que un cuerpo para él. Porque Trafalgar Law era mucho más.

El moreno no podía más. Se estaba desesperando. Desesperando porque no alcanzaba el orgasmo. Porque cada vez que creía llegar, Kid ralentizaba el ritmo y le torturaba de nuevo, impidiendo que se corriera. Pero ya no podía más. Necesitaba correrse, lo necesitaba. Bajó una de sus manos a su erecto miembro y comenzó a masturbarlo con ganas, pero el lacerante ritmo de su hombre le impedía acelerar más de la cuenta. Era como si una mano invisible le contuviese y sólo le permitiese ir a una determinada velocidad. Law se mordió el labio inferior aguantando las ganas que tenía de gritar de rabia. Pero era tan placentero, joder.

–Eustass-ya… –jadeó el sacerdote algo desesperado–. Por favor, deja que me corra. Me estás torturando, Eustass-ya…

El nombrado se rió ante ese último comentario de su amante, pero le entendía. Su polla le pedía a gritos que liberase el líquido que se agolpaba en sus vasos internos. Con su mano libre, agarró una de las piernas de Trafalgar y la levantó, flexionándola y apoyándola en su pecho. Así, con las piernas abiertas, llegaba a su próstata sin ningún problema y podía rozarla con facilidad. El moreno se agarró como pudo al antebrazo de su hombre con una mano, y con la otra, agarraba su otro brazo, que descansaba sobre su cintura de avispa para no perder el equilibrio.

–Si quieres correrte –comenzó el pelirrojo en su oído–, hazlo. Vamos.

–Haz que me corra, Eustass-ya… –le contestó el sacerdote con un sensual y desesperado tono de voz.

Un tono de voz que activó una parte de la mente de Kid que estaba siendo sujeta y contenida, pero que ahora se había liberado de esas cadenas internas que le apresaban. Esa parte que le convertía en una bestia salvaje, un caballo desbocado, un tigre hambriento. Hambriento de Trafalgar Law.

De repente, el pelirrojo comenzó a embestir con fuerza al moreno, como siempre hacía. Era como si hubiese despertado de un trance. Law gimió sonoramente y se dejó hacer, sin apartar la vista de su hombre. De esos llameantes ojos ámbar que le devoraban, que le hacían estremecer. Con unas estocadas tan rápidas y precisas, el moreno llegó al orgasmo en cuestión de segundos. Porque ya estaba a punto, sólo faltaba un pequeño empujón.

Cuando se corrió, su cuerpo se contrajo y comenzó a temblar, pero como sólo estaba apoyado al suelo con una pierna, ésta acabó cediendo y se sumergió en el agua sin previo aviso, para sorpresa de ambos. Kid, que también se había corrido a la vez, apenas pudo reaccionar apropiadamente y lo vio hundirse en el agua salpicando todo. Pero más había salpicado él, pues su polla había salido despedida del interior del moreno y había esparcido su semilla por el agua.

–¡E-Eustass-ya! –gritó el moreno cuando salió a la superficie lo más rápido que pudo. Estaba rojo de vergüenza, pero también de la excitación del acto sexual–. ¿Por qué no me has sujetado?

Pero Kid sólo pudo reírse ante esa reacción tan infantil de su hombre, y viendo el enfado en sus ojos, hundió sus manos en la mandíbula de éste y le besó. Esa era su respuesta. Y al primer contacto con la lengua del pelirrojo, Law se calmó y todo su cuerpo se destensó.

–Volvamos al palacio, me rugen las tripas.

*****

Sanji se revolvió entre las sábanas de la cama. El canto de los pajarillos que se habían posado en el alféizar de la ventana le había despertado. Los miró unos segundos, eran unas preciosas aves del paraíso de color azul y cabeza negra, un azul tan intenso como el lapislázuli. Sonrió y se quedó unos minutos allí, recostado en la cama admirando aquella sinfonía vespertina. Pero cuando su cerebro estuvo más despierto, se dio cuenta de que esa no era su habitación. Y entonces, lo recordó todo.

Se dio la vuelta en busca de su amante, aquel moreno pecoso que tantos sentimientos despertaba en él, pero no estaba. Allí no había nadie. Entre las sábanas había una pequeña nota en papiro. El rubio la miró curioso, nunca había palpado un material como ese. Sabía que el Sumo Sacerdote tenía papiros y pergaminos con infinidad de conocimientos, pero él, como la totalidad de habitantes allí, usaba tablillas de barro para escribir cualquier cosa. Aunque no solía escribir grandes novelas, sólo las provisiones que necesitaba el palacio cuando algo escaseaba. Y a veces ni las necesitaba, los mercaderes traían la comida gratis. Bueno, era una forma de pagar los tributos.

_«Sanji, he tenido que salir para atender unos recados en el trabajo. La criada te preparará el desayuno cuando te despiertes, pídele lo que quieras. Esta noche iré a verte después de cenar, te esperaré en la escalinata de entrada al patio. Discúlpame, me gustaría muchísimo estar allí contigo en estos momentos, pero no podía eludir estos problemas. Portgas D. Ace»._

El rubio leyó la nota un par de veces, y luego se dejó caer sobre la cama. Estaba un poco triste, le hubiese encantado haber despertado junto al pecoso, sobre todo después de la noche que habían pasado. Sus ojos rodaron hasta el suelo, y vio los trozos de tarta desperdigados por la alfombra y parte de las sábanas, y se sonrojó sin poder evitarlo. Ayer se había comportado de una forma tan distinta a como era él. Una bestia se había adueñado de su cuerpo, había encerrado a su razón en una jaula y le había transformado en otra persona.

Pero había sido divertido. Dejarse llevar por sus instintos más primarios, bajar al suelo con la clase baja, revolcarse en el barro como los animales. Un hormigueo le recorrió el pecho y sonrió inconscientemente. Estaba feliz. Muy feliz. Con Ace, podía ser él mismo, podía liberarse de las cadenas y normas sociales que estaban impuestas y volar como un pajarillo hacia un horizonte desconocido. Era cierto que él no era así de “salvaje”, pero le había gustado la experiencia y podría repetirla más veces. En cambio, con Zoro, estaba seguro de que no podría hacerlo.

Sanji asqueó la cara, ¿por qué pensaba en aquel estúpido espadachín? Ahora había rehecho su vida, y con una persona tan maravillosa como el moreno. Era como un libro abierto del que poder llenarte de conocimiento. Había viajado tanto, había visto tanto y vivido tantas experiencias…

Le había contado un par de historias de sus viajes, pero Sanji sentía la necesidad de saber todo sobre él. Y cuando se las contaba, se quedaba embobado escuchándole, viendo cómo se emocionaba reviviendo algunas partes, o cómo omitía otras porque eran muy aburridas, según el propio moreno.

Un sentimiento nuevo surgió en el cocinero: quería viajar con Ace. Acompañarle en alguna aventura, la que fuera. Aunque fuera navegar hasta la isla más próxima, Elam creía que era, para comprar trigo o cebada. Y eso era extraño en él, porque vivía a gusto en palacio, cocinando para todos y disfrutando de las comodidades de la clase alta de la sociedad. Pero Ace le había descubierto un mundo nuevo.

El rubio se vistió con la túnica, que descansaba a los pies de la cama, y se dirigió a la cocina para desayunar. No estaba acostumbrado a que le sirvieran la comida, pero algo le decía que, si su relación con Ace continuaba por el buen camino, se tendría que ir acostumbrando a ello. El muchacho desayunó rápido, se despidió de la esclava con demasiada educación (seguía siendo un caballero, después de todo), y salió de la casa en dirección al palacio. No sabía exactamente qué hora era, pero seguro que Luffy se había despertado ya y habría asaltado la despensa en busca de comida.

*****

Killer se despertó de la siesta empapado en sudor. A pesar de que no entraba ni un rayo de sol en la habitación, a pesar de que no había velas y estaba todo a oscuras, hacía mucho calor. Un calor sofocante. Hacía días que dormía desnudo. Penguin, que era más comedido, dormía con una graciosa faldita blanca.

El rubio se apartó el sudor de la frente con la mano, el flequillo tan largo era horrible en un clima tan caluroso y húmedo como el de la isla. Bueno, el pelo largo en general lo era. Alguna vez había bromeado con Penguin haciendo que se cortaba el cabello con una de sus cuchillas, pero el menor gritaba asustado exclamando cosas incomprensibles y negando efusivamente con la cabeza. Se incorporó de la cama, agarró el casco, besó con cuidado a su muchachito para no despertarle, y salió de la habitación en dirección al “baño” para “darse una ducha”. Si es que esa habitación podía llamarse un baño, y eso que allí hacían darse una ducha.

Killer nunca se hubiera imaginado que alguien podía vivir en esas condiciones. Había visto muchas cosas a lo largo de su vida, las había sentido en sus propias carnes cuando era un niño y vivía en el South Blue con Kid, pero ahora que se había acostumbrado a “vivir bien”, como un pirata, le resultaba tremendamente complicado volver a estar en esas condiciones. Casas de adobe, con suelos de tierra y piedra si había suerte, minúsculas y escasas ventanas para que el calor no entrase, lo que las convertía en verdaderos invernaderos, techos bajos, y escaso mobiliario. Muy escaso. Ni siquiera tenían un mísero Den Den Mushi.

Entró en el cuarto de baño, una pequeña estancia de no más de cuatro metros cuadrados, en la que sólo había un barreño de tamaño considerable y una estantería de madera con telas viejas y relativamente limpias que hacían las veces de toalla. Por suerte para él, el barreño estaba lleno y no tenía que ir al río a por agua. Se introdujo en la palangana oxidada y se sentó en ella, teniendo que flexionar las piernas para caber. El barreño era grande, pero no servía como bañera. Con otro mucho más pequeño, se echó el agua por la cabeza y comenzó a ducharse.

Cuando salió del cuarto de baño, ya limpio y aseado, con el casco puesto pero sin ropa porque se le había olvidado en el cuarto, Penguin ya estaba despierto. Killer entró en la habitación en busca de su chilaba verde sin mangas, y el pastorcillo le estaba esperando en el lecho de paja con un par de velas encendidas para ver en la oscuridad.

Al ver entrar a su hombre como los dioses le trajeron al mundo, no pudo evitar sonrojarse hasta el extremo y apartó la cara, nervioso. El rubio no pudo evitar reírse ante esa reacción algo infantil, pero no le dio importancia y empezó a vestirse. Le gustaba que su chico fuese así de inocente. Le hacía más dulce aún. Era tan rico.

Cuando terminó de vestirse, el pirata señaló las velas y Penguin entendió que quería que las apagara, así que lo hizo de un soplido. Y con la habitación en penumbra, el pastorcillo escuchó el sonido metálico del casco desabrochándose, ese sonido que se había convertido en melodía para sus oídos. Con sólo oír un leve _clic_ , ya comenzaba a temblar de la emoción y de deseo. No sabía qué vendría después, si un pasional beso o una gozosa sesión de sexo, pero ambas opciones eran perfectamente buenas. Esta vez, le tocó el turno a un cariñoso y tierno beso que le hizo suspirar. Killer a veces podía ser tan dulce.

El pequeño entrelazó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del pirata, notando sus salvajes mechones del color del sol rozarle y hacerle cosquillas, y se recostó sobre el lecho de paja, quedando Killer encima de él. Éste había apoyado sus antebrazos sobre la superficie de la cama para no aplastar al castaño con su peso, porque con lo delgadito y poquita cosa que era, podría aplastarlo sin ningún problema. Killer no estaba gordo, pero sus músculos pesaban, y mucho. Era el precio que había que pagar por tener un cuerpo envidiable.

Así estuvieron un buen rato, comiéndose a besos, devorándose el alma, bebiéndose el uno al otro. Porque no necesitaban nada más. Si Killer hubiese nacido en otra vida, estaba seguro que sería un habitante más de esta curiosa isla. Pero era un pirata… un pirata que llevaba más tiempo del necesario parado. Las cosas habían cambiado, y mucho. Ahora él era el capitán, algo que, en su humilde opinión, le quedaba grande. Aunque el resto de la tripulación no lo recordase, para él, Kid siempre sería su capitán. Porque él tenía madera de capitán, de líder, de comandante. En cambio, al rubio, le gustaba eso de ser segundo, era más sencillo.

“Hace mucho que no voy al barco”, pensó el joven. “Debería ir a ver cómo van las cosas, igual han acabado de repararlo y se están preguntando dónde coño estamos Kid y yo”. Sí, sería lo más probable. Con mucha malagana, se separó de los labios de Penguin, quien emitió un quejido muy infantil pero muy gracioso, y se colocó el casco de nuevo. Entonces, el menor encendió de nuevo las velas y vio como su hombre le ofrecía la mano para levantarse del lecho de paja. Sonrió, estaba tan feliz.

Sin decir palabra, el rubio agarró la mano del castaño y salieron a la calle. El pastorcillo estaba bastante confuso, no tenía ni idea de a dónde iban, pero no se quejó y siguió los pasos de su hombre bien agarrado a su mano. No quería soltarle, no quería perderle. Aceleró el paso cuando salieron a una de las calles principales, más transitada que su barrio a las afueras de la muralla, y se encaramó a su musculoso brazo escondiendo su cara por la vergüenza. Siempre había visto a las parejas de enamorados caminar así de agarrados, y por fin él tenía a alguien con quien hacerlo.

Por una vez en su vida, no se sentía despreciado. Por primera vez en su vida, había encontrado a alguien que le miraba con cariño (o eso creía), que le acariciaba con amor, que le abrazaba y le besaba sin miedo a nada. Aunque no podían comunicarse con palabras, lo cual era un problema importante, sus besos y sus cuerpos lo decían todo en la cama.

A veces Killer le susurraba cosas al oído durante el sexo, cosas que no entendía pero que eran poesía para sus oídos. Escuchar su ruda voz, tan seca y tajante, tan afilada como esas cuchillas que llevaba en los brazos. Y cuando le llamaba, cuando pronunciaba su nombre con ese extraño acento de fuera, le volvía loco. Sentía que le necesitaba, que requería su presencia a su lado, que deseaba estar a su lado. Por una vez en su vida no se sentía como lo que era, un _wardu_.

Las cosas comenzaban a marchar bien para el joven Penguin. Su relación con Killer se afianzaba por momentos, no había sufrido ninguna pérdida de ganado desde que el rubio estaba en casa, seguramente porque sus vecinos le habrían visto y se habrían asustado, como era lógico y normal. Imponía muchísimo, sobre todo con ese casco metálico.

Y para mejorar la racha, anoche no tuvo que ir a palacio a servir en la fiesta del Sumo Sacerdote. Cuando los guardias vinieron a reclutar a los esclavos pertinentes, su casa se salvó y le tocó el turno a su vecino de enfrente. Menos mal. Así pudo disfrutar de otra noche de amor incondicional de su hombre de los mares. Nunca hubiese imaginado que algo tan banal y sucio como el sexo le pudiera llegar a gustar tanto si antes, para él, el sexo era algo tabú.

La parejita feliz siguió caminando hasta que llegaron al puerto. Penguin se quedó quieto, nunca había estado allí, y la presencia de tantos barcos, mercancías y marinemos le abrumaba. El ritmo era frenético a pesar de ser media tarde, pues todos conocían que la actividad portuaria se realizaba al amanecer y durante la mañana.

Algo asustado por la presencia de tantos hombres libres, que le miraban con esos ojos inquisitoriales y de superioridad, apretó la mano de su amado y se pegó a su espalda como si fuese su sombra. Killer lo notó, y le tranquilizó acariciándole la nuca de una forma muy relajante.

Llegaron a un puesto de barcazas dirigido por un hombre que casualmente hablaba el idioma de Killer, así que no tuvo problema alguno en comunicarle lo que quería. Primero se montó el pirata en la barca, y luego el pastorcillo con algo de reticencia. Nunca había navegado, y no sabía nadar, así que tenía bastante miedo.

Cuando la barcaza comenzó su camino río abajo, el castaño se abrazó a su hombre y no se separó de él hasta que llegaron a tierra de nuevo. El mayor lo abrazó con ganas, riéndose al ver al muchachito tan asustado, pero no tenía nada que temer porque él estaba allí y no permitiría que algo malo se sucediera.

Cuando desembarcaron en la costa, el pequeño se bajó corriendo de la barca. Estaba ansioso por pisar tierra firme. El viaje había sido tranquilo, hasta se había atrevido a mirar el agua y ver los peces que nadaban por el río, escuchar los animales de la selva, y sentir ese olor tan característico del líquido elemento. Pero en cuanto bajó y se dio cuenta de dónde estaban, se quedó paralizado. Estaban en la costa, en el mar.

Sin ser consciente de ello, Penguin avanzó hasta el extremo del puerto de madera, un estrecho pasillo con barcazas amarradas a los lados, y se quedó anonadado viendo el océano. Nunca lo había visto, le habían hablado de él, pero jamás hubiera imaginado que sería de aquella forma. Las historias que le habían contado no le hacían justicia. Esa enorme masa de agua salada, tan grande que no se percibía el final del mundo, tan salvaje, tan indomable. Era algo que te sobrepasaba por completo.

Él, un mísero pastorcillo del tres al cuarto, un _wardu_ sin oficio ni beneficio, un pobre desarrapado que luchaba todos los días por llevarse un pedazo de pan a la boca, estaba viendo el océano. Y éste le había atrapado totalmente. Era magnífico.

Se sobresaltó cuando los brazos de su amado se entrelazaron por su cintura dándole un caluroso abrazo.

–Es precioso, ¿verdad? –comentó Killer a pesar de que el otro no le entendería–. Pero no más que tú.

Pero Penguin no escuchó nada, pues su mente sólo pensaba en una cosa. Una idea que le dio miedo, mucho miedo. Ahora entendía a su amado, ahora comprendía por qué era un pirata. Esa libertad que te inspiraba el mar, ese salvajismo casi animal, esa adrenalina constante en tus venas. Era algo contra lo que no podía luchar. Su corazón se estremeció y un dolor en el pecho apareció. El océano le robaría a Killer, y él no podría hacer nada para evitarlo.

El protagonista de sus pensamientos le sacó de su angustia agarrándole de nuevo la mano y echando a andar en dirección a la costa. Esa enorme mano que tenía el rubio, llena de cortes y heridas cicatrizadas, y a pesar de ser un pirata, seguía despidiendo esa calidez que te sobrecogía, esa calidez que te hacía vibrar. Que a Penguin le hacía vibrar. Era extraño, porque el cuerpo de su amado le decía que no le abandonaría, que no le dejaría solo nunca, pero el océano y las olas del mar le aseguraban que se lo robarían cuando menos se lo esperase. Su lógica le animaba a confiar en Killer, pero algo tan abrumador como el océano no debía tomarse a la ligera.

Continuaron caminando por la costa, Killer en cabeza y Penguin dejándose arrastrar por esa cálida mano. No quería soltarla, pero tampoco se sentía con fuerzas para agarrarla como era debido. Como había hecho unas horas antes por la ciudad. El sol comenzaba a descender en el horizonte, pero ambos parecieron no percibirlo. El menor porque estaba debatiéndose internamente entre sus miedos y sus esperanzas, y el mayor porque tenía una misión en mente: llegar al barco. Y eso hicieron, llegar al barco. En cuanto lo avistaron, el rubio aceleró el paso obligándole al castaño a hacerlo también.

El enorme barco con una calavera en la proa lucía imponente en la solitaria playa escondida de los ojos curiosos. Y allí estaba la tripulación, ahora _su_ tripulación, trabajando con cierta desgana por el cansancio acumulado de todo el día. En cuanto lo vieron aparecer por la costa, dejaron sus tareas y se lanzaron hacia él, felices.

Hacía mucho que no lo veían, no estaban seguros de los días porque allí se hacían tan largos que perdías la cuenta, pero había pasado mucho tiempo desde que no lo veían. A su amado _capitán_. Le abrazaron con ganas, pero cuando se dieron cuenta de que venía acompañado, la atención pasó al pequeño pastorcillo, quien estaba algo asustado rodeado de hombres tan fuertes y rudos.

–¿Cómo va el barco? –preguntó Killer antes de que los otros se lanzasen a preguntas que no quería contestar. O más bien, no sabía cómo–. Parece que ya está listo.

–Aún tenemos que cubrir algunos desperfectos pero, aunque sea poco trabajo, nos costará –contestó Wire, serio–. La madera que teníamos más cerca se ha agotado, y tenemos que adentrarnos en la selva para talar árboles. Estimo que en unos diez días podremos partir.

–Muy bien, chicos, buen trabajo –los felicitó el rubio. La verdad era que habían trabajado muy duro, y solos, y estaba muy orgulloso de ellos. Pero debía dejarse de tonterías y comenzar a tratar temas más serios–. Veréis, he conocido a alguien en la ciudad que creo sería bueno para la tripulación. Tiene espíritu de pirata, carácter, y además es poseedor de una Fruta del Diablo que lo hace jodidamente fuerte.

–¿Se refiere a él, capitán? –preguntó con cierta duda el encapuchado, señalando a Penguin, quien enseguida se escondió detrás del rubio al saberse el centro de las miradas.

–¿Eh? –Killer se puso nervioso, no sabía qué contestar porque no sabía qué tipo de relación tenía con Penguin y no sabía cómo iban a reaccionar sus compañeros–. No, no, estoy hablando de otro hombre, uno que se llama Eustass Kid y también es del South Blue, como yo.

–¿Y quién es él, capitán? –esta vez fue Heat quien preguntó inocentemente.

–E-Esto… –la garganta del rubio se secó, pero tarde o temprano tendría que enfrentarse a esta situación–. Él es… Se llama Penguin y es… Bueno, él me acogió en su casa y… –inconscientemente apretó sus puños por el nerviosismo, y el pastorcillo aún le estaba agarrando, por lo que emitió un leve quejido de molestia.

Killer, al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, soltó la mano del castaño y le pidió disculpas acariciándosela como si fuese una madre preocupada. Penguin, al verle tan atento, se sonrojó hasta las orejas y escondió su rostro bajo su turbante blanco. La tripulación observó la escena con incredulidad, nunca hubiesen imaginado que su capitán… Ninguno se atrevía a hablar, pero fue Heat quien rompió el hielo:

–Nos alegramos mucho por ti, capitán –dijo el escupe-fuego, y el resto de tripulación asintió al unísono–. Es sabido que todos los marineros necesitan una sirena.

Aquella analogía no hizo más que sonrojar al rubio, que en esos momentos quería ser tragado por la tierra y no salir jamás. No imaginaba que iban a aceptar a Penguin tan pronto. Pero el problema realmente no era la tripulación, sino el nuevo tripulante. ¿Estaría dispuesto el pastorcillo a abandonar su vida y convertirse en un pirata, con todo lo que ello conllevaba? Francamente, el pirata no las tenía todas consigo. Pero no quería dejarle allí, no quería vivir solo ahora que lo había conocido y había aceptados sus sentimientos. Ahora que había encontrado a alguien especial, alguien que hacía que su corazón latiese desbocado.

El grito de Franky avisando de que la cena estaba lista les sacó a todos de esa extraña atmósfera que se había creado. La tripulación insistió en que ambos se quedaran a cenar con ellos, pero Killer se rehusó alegando que tenía que terminar algunos asuntos y reunirse con el posible nuevo miembro. Además, con solo echar un vistazo a Penguin, sabía que lo estaba pasando realmente mal. Se despidió asegurando que volvería lo antes posible, y la parejita comenzó de nuevo su viaje de vuelta a Nínive.

Esa noche, después de cenar, Penguin estuvo más activo que nunca. Una vez y otra vez le suplicaba por más, le pedía más. Killer no entendía lo que le estaba diciendo, pero su cuerpo se comunicaba con él a la perfección. En la oscuridad infinita, en esa andrajosa habitación, ambos se perdían en las profundidades del mundo del placer. Y es que, el pequeño tenía miedo. Tenía miedo de no volver a verlo jamás, de despertarse una mañana y no encontrarlo a su lado, de no sentir su calor, su pasión salvaje, sin sentirle a él. Penguin estaba seguro de que el océano le robaría a Killer, y él no podría hacer nada para evitarlo.

*****

–Sanji-kun, hay alguien esperándote en la escalinata –anunció la peli-naranja amablemente, pero pronto cambió el tono por uno mucho más indecente–. ¿Quién es? ¿Ese hombre es el de la cita de hace unos días? ¡Es realmente guapo! ¿Sabes si tiene algún hermano para mí?

–¡Nami-san, no digas cosas tan indecentes! –se exaltó el rubio mientras terminaba de barrer el suelo de la cocina. Acababan de cenar, y todos se habían ido a dormir o a hacer sus respectivas tareas–. Sí, es él… Vaya, pensaba que vendría un poco más tarde, no he podido ni ducharme…

–¡Pero si estás estupendo, Sanji-kun! –exclamó la mujer, revolviéndole el pelo al cocinero–. Venga, no le hagas esperar que es de mala educación –dijo mientras le arrancaba la escoba de las manos y le echaba de la cocina a trompicones–. Yo terminaré por ti. ¡Diviértete mucho!

Y antes de que pudiera replicar, el rubio ya estaba fuera de la cocina, suspirando abatido. Era imposible pelear contra Nami-san. Antes de salir al patio porticado, se miró en un espejo y se arregló el pelo, y se estiró la chilaba azul que llevaba siempre para adecentarse un poco. No podía presentarse de cualquier manera ante su amante.

 _Amante_ … La palabra resonó en la cabeza del rubio y le hizo sonrojar. Jamás se hubiera imaginado saliendo con otro que no fuera Zoro, pero ahora estaba ahí, entregando su cuerpo y su alma a ese adorable pecoso. Se mordió el labio inferior, pensar en Ace le revolvía el estómago y sentía mariposas por su interior. Sin demorarse más, salió del palacio para encontrarse con el moreno.

Ace estaba esperando en la escalinata, pero no había llegado a subir ningún escalón de la misma. El rubio bajó casi corriendo emocionado por su nuevo encuentro, como le había prometido en la nota que leyó esa mañana. El moreno, cuando se percató de su presencia, le sonrió ampliamente con esa sonrisa tan suya que te derretía por dentro, y cuando estuvieron pegados, pasó su mano por la cintura del cocinero y le besó dulcemente.

–Qué pronto has venido –saludó el rubio–. No he tenido tiempo ni para cambiarme.

–No aguantaba más sin verte –contestó el otro sin tapujos, haciendo sonrojar al menor–. No te preocupes por la ropa, siempre estás perfecto.

–¡C-Calla! –le reprendió Sanji más rojo que un tomate–. Siempre me dices unas cosas…

–Porque te las mereces. Te mereces eso y más –y el moreno sacó una preciosa rosa con las espinas cortadas de detrás de su espalda, era una sorpresa–. Toma, es para ti.

–Ace… –el rubio la cogió entre sus dedos y la miró anonadado, era hermosa–. No tenías por qué haberte molestado… Es preciosa.

Todavía con las mejillas coloreadas, Sanji le dio un beso de agradecimiento al pecoso. Esos detalles que tenía le hacían tan especial. Era el hombre perfecto.

–¿Quieres ver las estrellas desde la azotea de mi casa? –preguntó casi en un susurro el mayor cuando sus labios se separaron.

–¡Me encantaría! –contestó Sanji eufórico.

Y bien agarraditos para no escaparse el uno del otro, anduvieron entre risitas y cariñitos hasta la casa de Ace, donde verían las estrellas cinco minutos y luego se amarían durante toda la noche. Había que celebrar la felicidad que les embriagaba.

*****

–Oye, Trafalgar –le llamó Kid medio dormido por los masajes y las caricias que el moreno le estaba haciendo en la cabeza. Esa sensación de notar los finos dedos de Law jugando con su roja cabellera era increíble–. La cueva de esta mañana… ¿De verdad es un lugar sagrado?

–Así es, Eustass-ya –respondió el moreno suavemente, como si no quisiera hablar muy alto para no despertar a la bestia. Él estaba sentado en el sofá, y el enorme pelirrojo descansaba la cabeza sobre sus tostadas piernas. Era un momento bucólico–. En esa cueva yacieron por primera vez la Diosa Madre Ishtar y su consorte, el dios Tammuz.

–¿Por qué allí? –volvió a preguntar Kid–. Es un sitio incómodo.

–Es cierto –le dio la razón el moreno mirando el antebrazo de su amado, ahora lleno de vendajes porque estaba lleno de rasguños, arañazos y heridas–, pero es un lugar recóndito en medio de la selva. Se tenían que esconder de la diosa del Inframundo, Ereshkigal.

–¿Los quería matar o qué? –no sabía muy bien por qué, pero el pirata tenía curiosidad por aquello.

La magia de esa cueva le había ayudado a ver sus sentimientos mucho más claramente, y ahora no tenía dudas de que quería a Trafalgar. Pero aún no se lo diría, tenía que estar seguro de que el otro le correspondería.

–A Ishtar, por relegarla al mundo de los muertos –explicó el tatuado–. Es la relación de amor-odio de los hermanos, Eustass-ya.

–No tengo hermanos, así que no sé lo que se siente al tener uno –comentó el pirata francamente y con voz neutra, pero continuaba relajado y recostado sobre el regazo del sacerdote–. ¿Y qué pasó al final?

–Ishtar descendió al Inframundo, que para nosotros es llamado Irkalla, y Ereshkigal la mató. Cuando la Diosa Madre pereció, los seres vivos en la tierra no sentían amor y no querían reproducirse, así que comenzaron a extinguirse. Tammuz descendió al Inframundo y le suplicó a Ereshkigal que liberase a su hermana, y al final la convenció, pero con una condición –hizo una pequeña pausa para que sus palabras sonaran más solemnes–. Tammuz debía vivir seis meses con Ishtar en la tierra, y otros seis meses con Ereshkigal en el Irkalla.

Kid se quedó callado unos momentos analizando las palabras del sacerdote, calculando lo que iba a decir. Para él, todas esas fábulas de dioses no eran más que eso, historias para no dormir y dominar a la gente como hacían las religiones en general. Pero no iba a decir nada, porque sabía que Trafalgar sí creía en ello, y si insultaba sus creencias le dolería. Así que optó por desviar su comentario:

–Entonces… Que se escondieran en la cueva no les sirvió para nada, ¿no? –Law dejó de acariciar los rojos cabellos y miró atento a su hombre, como si quisiera una explicación de la blasfemia que acababa de decir–. Quiero decir que, si al final ese dios tuvo que dividirse y quedarse unos meses en la tierra con su mujer y otros meses con su hermana en el Infierno, la cueva, que se supone los protegería del resto, no lo hizo. Cuando tú quieres a alguien, no le abandonas durante seis meses. Siempre hay otra opción.

Law midió las palabras de su amado mientras intercambiaban miradas. Kid había intentado hablar de la mejor forma posible para que el moreno no se molestara, pero no estaba seguro de haberlo conseguido. Trafalgar estaba serio.

–Eso es cierto, Eustass-ya –dijo al fin el tatuado–. Pero son dioses, y sus asuntos se escapan a nuestro conocimiento y lógica porque, como simples mortales, no podemos comprenderlo.

Kid iba a contestar de malas maneras, pero se contuvo. Había tocado la fibra sensible de Trafalgar, y no quería molestarle en exceso después del día de ayer.

–A nosotros… ¿También nos pasará lo mismo? –preguntó, serio. A fin de cuentas, habían estado en la cueva. Y él se consideraba casi un dios, para qué negarlo.

–Eso depende de ti, Eustass-ya –susurró el moreno acercándose a los labios de su amado–. ¿Me abandonarás aquí solo?

–Jamás –contestó el pirata más que serio.

–Entonces no hay problema, Eustass-ya. Para siempre es _para siempre_.


	21. XXI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The tale about Marduk and Ishtar is true, but not all the ceremonies (just the name truly).

Los días pasan volando cuando estás con la persona amada. Esa era una realidad que Kid y Killer pronto descubrieron, porque para ellos nada tenía importancia salvo sus respectivas parejas. Y sin saberlo, llegó el fin de año para los babilonios. Cuando Law se lo contó a Kid, se extrañó porque para él, como para el resto de personas en el Grand Line, el año finalizaba en diciembre y comenzaba en enero. Pero para los babilonios, el año empezaba en mayo, siendo el momento más importante del año mismo.

Significaba el comienzo de todo, la preparación para los consiguientes doce meses y la aceptación del destino marcado por los dioses. El pelirrojo nunca había sido un gran curioso sobre estos temas, pero aquella isla no dejaba de sorprenderle por momentos. Babilonia era única, diferente a todas las islas que había conocido en el océano, y de alguna manera, eso le atraía. Aunque, para ser francos, lo que verdaderamente le atraía era el sacerdote. Aquel sacerdote le traía de cabeza.

Se pasaban los días juntos, inseparables, como uña y carne. Si Trafalgar tenía asuntos pendientes que atender, como recibir a algunos aristócratas o realizar las oraciones necesarias, Kid le acompañaba como un perrito faldero. Da igual a dónde fuera o qué tuviera que hacer, el pelirrojo siempre estaba detrás como una sombra. Una enorme sombra que le protegía de todo y dejaba bien claro que era de su pertenencia.

Porque ahí no se quedaba la cosa, si Eustass le acompañaba, se dejaba notar. Porque él era así. Encima, a Law, parecía no importarle. Al contrario, estaba encantado de que su hombre le siguiese y mirase a todo el mundo que se le acercaba más de la cuenta con esos ojos asesinos que tanto le excitaban.

Y es que, desde aquella fatídica Noche de las Candelas, el moreno había comprobado lo sanguinario que podía llegar a ser su hombre, y le encantaba. Observar esos preciosos ojos dorados imbuidos en odio, en ira desenfrenada, era como la medicina para todos sus males. En realidad, Eustass Kid era la propia panacea en sí.

El moreno también tenía una parte sádica en su interior que pocas veces había sacado a relucir, pero cuando vio a su hombre así, sintió la irrefrenable necesidad de descontrolarse de la misma forma. Tenía que liberar todas esas ansias de hacer daño, de matar, que había guardado durante todos estos años. Y si alimentaba la ira de su pareja, en parte él también participaba en la masacre.

En Babilonia y sus aledaños, el calendario estaba dividido en dos mitades con seis meses cada una. Una de ellas comenzaba en primavera, y correspondía con la siembra de la cebada; mientras que la otra se realizaba en otoño con motivo de la recolección. Al principio era una fiesta agrícola, pero pronto se relacionó con la victoria de Marduk sobre Tiamat.

Al comienzo de los tiempos, la nada estaba constituida por un caos acuático, pues el líquido elemento era fundamental en esta sociedad. El caos acuático está compuesto por el agua salada (un ser femenino llamado Tiamat) y el agua dulce (un ser masculino llamado Apsu). No por previsión, ni amor, ni un plan de consciencia, sino por pura inercia del caos primordial al ser sexos opuestos, conciben una pléyade de hijos que son los dioses, quienes alteran la inercia primordial. Apsu decide asesinar a sus hijos, pero uno de ellos, Enki, se entera del plan de su padre, y toma la ofensiva matándolo. Le duerme para siempre y le convierte en agua cenagosa.

Tiamat toma como segundo esposo a Kingu, un demonio horrible que capitanea una horda de demonios poderosos. Kingu ataca a los dioses por petición de Tiamat, pues quería vengar a su primer esposo. Al verse acorralados, los dioses buscan al más fuerte y sabio para pelear contra los demonios. En ese momento, Marduk sale elegido y se hace con el poder absoluto.

Marduk establece una batalla tremenda con su madre, venciéndola. Victorioso, Marduk se dedica a la tarea de demiurgo: crea el cielo, el tiempo, el calendario y Babilonia. Su primera tarea fue gestionar el agua: agarra el cadáver de su madre y lo parte en dos, colocando una parte en el cielo atada con candados, y la otra en el fondo del mar para que no pueda recomponerse.

Por último, se decide a crear al hombre. Esta tarea se la encarga a su hermano Enki, quien modela en barro una figura y le infunde el espíritu divino, pero utilizando la sangre (que en realidad era veneno) de Kingu. En este sentido, los hombres nacen para dar cumplimiento de las necesidades de los dioses, y esa es una realidad que no puede ser cambiada porque los dioses así lo han querido.

Con este nuevo significado, el Año Nuevo cobró una importancia trascendental y se convirtió en la fiesta más importante del año. Y la pelea entre Marduk y su madre debía realizarse todos los años para que las cosas siguieran como estaban, porque retornar al caos era lo más peligroso que podía haber para un babilonio. Todo debía estar como los dioses habían mostrado, todas las personas debían realizar su trabajo y mantenerse en su escalafón social porque los dioses, durante la creación del hombre, ya habían marcado el destino de todos.

Y todo este mito le relató Law a Kid cuando le preguntó por qué tanto revuelo en palacio. El pirata no dijo nada, se guardó sus opiniones para sí porque ya había aprendido a contenerse cuando se trataba de temas religiosos, ya que Trafalgar se enfadaba con facilidad. El moreno le explicó también que, como Sumo Sacerdote, debía presidir la ceremonia nupcial entre los candidatos y vigilar que todo transcurriese como era debido.

La ceremonia de Akitu, como ellos lo llamaban, constaba de doce días de fiesta ininterrumpida en los cuales se debía representar la victoria de Marduk sobre su madre, y el matrimonio de éste con Ishtar. Era la celebración más importante para los babilonios, y la ciudad se preparaba concienzudamente para ello.

Unos días antes del día señalado, los habitantes comenzaron a embellecer la ciudad: limpiaron calles y plazas, hasta los suburbios donde vivían los _wardu_ , decoraron las fachadas de las viviendas con bonitas telas con motivos geométricos, vegetales, divinos…, colgadas de las ventanas de las mismas, los pocos árboles que había se vistieron con guirnaldas de flores traídas de la selva, y en los barrios ricos se colocaron sábanas de colores en los tejados de las casas, uniéndolas, para tapar la potente luz del sol, y para que ésta adquiriera una tonalidad diferente dependiendo de la sábana que cubría la calle. Por las noches, los caminos se iluminaban para que no parecieran tan peligrosos como de costumbre, pues la fiesta continuaba también una vez escondido el astro rey.

Nínive comenzó a llenarse de gentes venidas de islas próximas, como Elam, Asiria, Acadia o Hattusas. Éstas se instalaban en los hogares de familiares o amigos, aunque la mayoría eran vendedores ambulantes que viajaban con una caravana tirada por burros y dormían allí también. Plagaban las calles con sus puestos móviles, curiosos cuanto menos, llenos de utensilios extraños para los babilonios, como relojes de arena, ábacos de madera o juegos de cartas hechas con piel de cabra.

Pero no sólo había comerciantes, también venían músicos, titiriteros, bailarinas exuberantes, domadores de fieras (sobre todo grandes felinos y serpientes), y cualquier personaje con algún don especial, como mujeres tan flexibles que podían colocar los pies detrás de la nuca, o faquires que jugaban con fuego y se lo tragaban sin quemarse. Nínive era una ciudad bulliciosa, pero durante el Akitu se transformaba por completo.

Un dormilón Eustass Kid se revolvía entre las sábanas ante la insistencia de su pareja para que despertase de una vez. Era el primer día de Akitu, y no se podían pasar el día encerrados en la habitación como habían hecho durante esos días. Pero el pirata parecía no querer despertar.

–Vamos, Eustass-ya –dijo Law mientras le zarandeaba con delicadeza–. Es hora de levantarse.

El pelirrojo emitió un gruñido de queja como respuesta, y se dio media vuelta dispuesto a continuar durmiendo. Ya serían las diez o las once, pero en la cama se estaba realmente bien, y más si estaba en tan buena compañía como la de su moreno. Éste, algo molesto porque su novio no se movía de la cama, le volvió a zarandear, esta vez con más fuerza. Ahora sí tuvo éxito, pero no el deseado: Kid abrió los ojos rápidamente, pero lo hizo para agarrar a Trafalgar y tirarlo a la cama junto a él.

–¿Cómo te atreves a despertar a Eustass _Capitán_ Kid de esa forma? –le susurró con su ronca voz mañanera, algo que hizo estremecer al sacerdote. Esa voz tan masculina en su oído era tan excitante–. Me las vas a pagar, sacerdote de pacotilla.

–Eustass-ya, no es momento de juegos –contestó un nervioso Trafalgar, pues Kid le había atrapado entre sus brazos y comenzaba a besarle el cuello suavemente–. Hay que p-preparar todo para la cena de esta noche.

-–Otra cena? –preguntó el pelirrojo con algo de fastidio, pero sin dejar su cometido–. ¿Qué celebramos esta vez?

-Te lo he estado explicando estos días… –suspiró el tatuado mientras intentaba zafarse del agarre del pirata, infructuosamente–. Hoy comienza el Akitu.

–Oh, cierto… –una sibilina sonrisa apareció en la cara del pirata, señal de que algo perverso rondaba su mente. Dejó a un lado los besos por el cuello y succionó el lóbulo de Trafalgar, a sabiendas de que aquello le gustaba sobremanera–. ¿Y qué mejor manera de celebrarlo que ésta?

–Eustass-ya… –jadeó el moreno ante el repentino ataque, pues parecía haberse aprendido todos sus puntos débiles de memoria–. T-Tenemos muchas cosas q-que hacer, va…

Pero los jadeos y la respiración entrecortada del mayor sólo acrecentaban las ganas del pirata. Lo tenía bien agarrado, y no pensaba soltarlo, no ahora que se estaba comenzando a poner la cosa seria. Kid probó con su mejor golpe, conocedor de que tendría éxito asegurado.

–Quiero hacerte mío, Law –le susurró al oído con voz queda, aproximando tanto sus labios a la oreja de éste que casi podía sentirlos.

El nombrado se tensó al escuchar esas palabras. La sola idea de verse dominado por el pirata le producía escalofríos de placer. Pero eso no era lo que más le había cautivado. La palabra mágica que Kid había susurrado y que a Trafalgar tanto le había gustado había sido su propio nombre.

Le había llamado. Pocas veces lo hacía, pero escuchar su nombre en boca del pelirrojo era música celestial para sus oídos. Kid le observaba impaciente, esperando una respuesta. Sabía que había jugado su mejor baza, sabía cómo reaccionaba el sacerdote a esas palabras, pero no las tenía todas consigo. Trafalgar era una caja de sorpresas.

El moreno le aguantó la mirada sin apenas pestañear, analizando cada movimiento por pequeño que fuera, asimilando las expresiones de su pareja. Veía la boca de éste entreabierta, esos finos labios húmedos de haber besado su piel, esos labios que le llamaban y pedían su presencia, esos labios que tanto le gustaban. Law suspiró para sus adentros y, para evitar que le viera la cara sonrojada por lo que iba a decir pero, sobre todo, por haber perdido y no poder contenerse, enterró su rostro en el cuello de Kid.

–Está bien… –dijo en un susurro tan bajo que Kid no lo entendió–. ¡Pero uno rápido!

Eso sí que lo escuchó, y el pelirrojo rio triunfante. Deshizo el agarre que sujetaba a Trafalgar y dejó que se acomodara en la cama. Éste le miró algo extrañado, no pensaba verse libre después de aceptar el juego. Iba a reprocharle, pero Kid se adelantó y se lanzó sobre su boca como un animal salvaje, buscando esos labios que tan dulces le sabían.

El primer contacto con la lengua del pirata hizo estremecer a Law, que arqueó su espalda inconscientemente. Kid aprovechó la acción e introdujo sus brazos por debajo de la espalda de éste, para abrazarlo de nuevo y juntarlo más hacia sí. Trafalgar sonrió satisfecho y un gemido de placer se escapó de su garganta, _ahora_ sí que le estaba haciendo suyo.

Después del encuentro mañanero, la parejita desayunó en la habitación. Law estaba algo molesto porque habían perdido la noción del tiempo y la situación se les había ido de las manos, aunque por dentro estaba más feliz que un chiquillo. Pero claro, eso jamás lo admitiría. Kid, para intentar animarlo (o fastidiarle un poco más), le hacía carantoñas y mimos durante el desayuno. Le daba besitos por la espalda, le acariciaba el vientre, le susurraba palabras que no hacían más que enfurecer al moreno… Pero en el fondo sabía que estaba ganando de nuevo.

Era extraño, pero el pirata, después del sexo, se volvía más demandante de mimos. Parecía que quería alargar el acto todo lo que le fuera posible, a diferencia de Law que era más frío. Estaba acostumbrado a las relaciones de una noche, y eso de quedarse abrazados haciendo manitas después del sexo le resultaba muy chocante. Pero todas las discrepancias se evaporaban cuando se daba cuenta que era Kid quien le abrazaba y quien jugueteaba con sus dedos, y entonces se dejaba arrastrar y se perdía en la inmensidad de sus ojos color miel.

Cuando terminaron el desayuno, Law dio órdenes a los esclavos encargados de organizar los eventos para que todo saliese según lo planeado. También mandó llamar a los músicos y bailarinas de la cena anterior, que le habían agradado, para la cena de esa noche. Revisó el menú y quedó conforme, Sanji era un gran cocinero. Además, desde que estaba con ese chico moreno con pecas estaba mucho más feliz y la comida sabía mucho mejor. Sí, a Trafalgar no se le escapaba nada.

Varios nobles de las islas próximas acudieron a palacio para presentarle sus honores al sacerdote y llevarle algunas ofrendas como presente, como telas lujosas, fruta fresca y algún abalorio de plata. Los dignatarios y embajadores de otras islas también aparecieron, y Law les ofreció el palacio para hospedarse puesto que era un gesto de amabilidad y conmiseración: entre _awilu_ estaba bien visto intercambiarse favores.

Ahora que Killer no dormía en palacio, y que Kid utilizaba la misma habitación que él, tenía todo el segundo piso para alojar a quien quisiera. Aceptaron la oferta varios legados, los cuales respondieron agradecidos con una invitación a sus islas de proveniencia y con más obsequios, esta vez más lujosos por ser los representantes de las islas. La apariencia era muy importante por aquellos lugares. Asimismo, dio instrucciones a Zoro para que aumentase la guardia real y preparase a los soldados encargados de vigilar las calles.

Por la tarde, Trafalgar se reunió con los dos nobles seleccionados para representar a Marduk e Ishtar durante ese Akitu. Al parecer, al final de las fiestas, cuando los dioses se elevaban al cielo para vivir en paz, se celebraba un sorteo entre los jóvenes de la clase alta. Ser elegido era todo un honor, y había numerosa expectación.

Este año, el azar había sonreído a un joven muy apuesto de cabellos dorados llamado Cavendish, primogénito de uno de los aristócratas con más rentas de la ciudad, y a una muchacha también muy hermosa de cabello rosado llamada Rebecca, la hija menor de una familia muy devota y adinerada. El matrimonio sagrado se celebraría el tercer día del Akitu, con una ceremonia por todo lo alto en el salón del trono. Law, como Sumo Sacerdote, sería quien oficiaría la ceremonia. También tendrían una habitación reservada en palacio, pues era la morada de los dioses y templo de Ishtar.

Y es que, en los doce días de fiesta se conmemoraba un hecho histórico diferente. El primer día se cenaba en compañía de los más allegados; el segundo día se celebraba el nacimiento de los dioses; el tercero, la unión entre Marduk e Ishtar, dioses supremos; el cuarto, quinto y sexto día se realizaba la batalla sagrada entre Tiamat y Marduk, el momento más convulso de las celebraciones; el séptimo día se celebraba la victoria de los dioses; el octavo y noveno día se realizaba una procesión con las estatuas de los dioses por toda la ciudad; el décimo día, las estatuas eran llevadas en barcas por el río y se realizaban ofrendas al mismo para asegurarse la fortuna de los astros; al undécimo día, los dioses ascendían al cielo abandonando la tierra; y el último día, se celebraba otra cena en compañía de la familia para representar que todo volvía al orden, que todo volvía a ser como era antes del caos.

El tiempo pasó volando, y cuando quisieron darse cuenta, los jóvenes debían marchar a sus respectivas viviendas para prepararse para la cena en palacio, a la cual por supuesto estaban invitados. Trafalgar y Eustass también se acicalaron para la ceremonia.

El sacerdote había mandado coser una toga al estilo griego con las telas que los embajadores de aquellas lejanas islas que formaban el conglomerado Heleno habían traído, pues cuando el pirata los vio, pareció conforme con los ropajes que llevaban. Así que las costureras crearon una túnica que dejaba al descubierto la mitad de su pecho por estar atada a un solo hombro y ser el tejido tan volátil, y también dejaba al descubierto sus piernas desde las rodillas porque el vestido acababa a mitad del muslo, sujeto por un cinto de cuero con remaches de oro.

Cuando Kid se miró en el espejo se encontró diferente, pero sin duda prefería ese vestido que los otros tan llamativos que Trafalgar le había traído. La túnica de seda era de un blanco impoluto, tan blanco que dañaba la vista, decorada únicamente con una cenefa roja con grecas doradas en el borde de la falda. Al ser el vestido tan blanco, la piel de Kid se veía aún más blanca y enfermiza, y eso le encantaba a Law porque se veía mucho más exótico. Y al tener la mitad de su pecho y los brazos al descubierto, su musculoso cuerpo se lucía perfectamente.

El moreno, todavía desnudo, fue por detrás y abrazó a su amado incrustando la nariz en su espalda y oliendo ese característico olor a hombre que tenía. Kid no se inmutó, seguía mirándose en el espejo indeciso.

–Esta túnica te queda muy bien, Eustass-ya –dijo Law, todavía encaramado a su espalda–. Estás radiante.

–Y no parezco muy… ¿Blanco? –el pirata acostumbraba a llevar ropajes mucho más llamativos, y verse completamente de blanco le chocaba–. Es como si estuviera enfermo.

–A mí me gusta, Eustass-ya –sentenció el moreno con un tono de voz meloso para que pareciera más dulce y menos brusco. Y rápidamente cambió de tema–. En cambio, yo no sé qué ponerme…

Trafalgar correteó en cueros hasta el armario donde guardaba sus togas y túnicas, todas bien extendidas y planchadas para que no tuvieran ninguna arruga. Tenían que estar tan perfectas como él. Aquella visión de Law desnudo entre ropajes lujosos no hizo más que calentar al pirata, pero se contuvo y se sentó en el sofá con un racimo de uva negra en sus manos, de la que empezó a comer.

–El vestido negro que llevabas la otra vez me gustó –dijo inocentemente mientras se metía una uva en la boca–. Ese que tenía perlas incrustadas.

–No es negro, Eustass-ya, es azul marino –le corrigió el sacerdote. Buscó la túnica correspondiente y se la probó. Era una de sus favoritas, sin duda, y le quedaba como un guante. Por una vez, cedería ante los “caprichos” de su novio–. Ya la llevé para la Noche de las Candelas, pero creo que me la volveré a poner.

Terminó de arreglarse, y cuando se giró para coger a Kid del brazo y salir juntos al salón del trono, lo encontró callado y serio en el sofá, con la mirada ensombrecida. Enseguida se sentó a su lado, nunca le había visto tan decaído. Y nunca hubiese imaginado que verle tan triste le afectara tanto. Con cuidado, acarició su gran mano con sus finos dedos, pero el pirata seguía cabizbajo.

–¿Eustass-ya? –le llamó con cariño–. La cena nos espera.

–¿Pasará como la otra vez…? –preguntó con un hilo de voz el pelirrojo. Tenía miedo de volver a hacerle daño, tenía miedo de no poder controlarse de nuevo, tenía miedo de ver a Law en brazos de otro hombre–. No quiero…

–Eustass-ya…–el moreno acarició la mejilla del menor y logró que éste le mirara directamente. Ver esos ojos tan brillantes, tan llenos de vida así de apagados, le dolía en el alma. No quería ver a su hombre así, él no era así. Eustass Kid era un torbellino, y así tenía que ser siempre–. No volverá a pasar, tranquilo.

–¿Cómo estás tan seguro? –cuestionó el pirata mientras se acercaba lentamente a los labios del sacerdote. Esos orbes grises le estaban sometiendo a un tormento silencioso, le observaban minuciosamente y le hipnotizaban como si fuesen mágicos. Le doblegaban a su voluntad.

–Porque… –contestó Trafalgar acercándose hasta quedar nariz con nariz–. Sé que no lo volverás a hacer, Eustass-ya.

–Sí… –fue lo único que fue capaz de decir Kid antes de perderse en la inmensidad de esos ojos grises y juntar sus labios en un profundo beso.

Law tenía razón, y el desastre de la anterior cena no se volvió a repetir. Al contrario, esta vez la fiesta se desarrolló con total tranquilidad. Como en la velada anterior, Kid se sentó al lado de Trafalgar, pero antes éste se lo presentó a los primeros aristócratas que llegaron sin especificar muy bien la relación que tenían. Aunque eso no hacía falta, se veía a la legua que eran amantes.

Encima, estuvieron toda la velada enfrascados el uno con el otro, haciendo manitas y arrumacos, repartiéndose besos y caricias algo indiscretas para el gusto de los asistentes. Las normas sociales permitían cualquier tipo de relación que no conllevase cambios en el estrato social (es decir, un hombre libre no podía relacionarse con un esclavo, por ejemplo), pero sí que se pedía algo de decoro cuando había más gente.

Es por eso que Law le pedía a Kid que se contuviese cuando comenzaba a besarle por el cuello, o cuando introducía su juguetona mano por debajo de la toga del moreno. Aun así, fueron inseparables durante toda la velada. Hasta fueron juntos al servicio, y aparecieron pasado un buen rato. Pero nadie diría nada, ya comentarían después en sus propias casas. Era el Sumo Sacerdote, y como tal podía hacer lo que le viniera en gana que para eso se había ganado el favor de los dioses.

Cuando la cena hubo terminado y la música y bailarinas llevaban un buen rato en escena, la parejita se retiró excusando que mañana iba a ser un día muy duro. Para mantener la buena relación, Trafalgar permitió a los asistentes que se quedaran el rato que quisieran y disfrutasen del primer día del Akitu como era debido: bebiendo, comiendo, y riendo con los seres queridos. Y eso mismo iba a hacer la parejita, disfrutar de la primera noche de fiesta en compañía de sus seres queridos, esto es, los dos solos en la habitación del sacerdote.

Kid, que había bebido más de la cuenta, agarró a Trafalgar mientras subían por las escaleras y lo llevó hasta el tercer piso como si fuese una princesa, mientras éste se reía divertido y se sujetaba a su cuello para no caerse. Law también había bebido por encima de sus posibilidades. Cuando llegaron, Kid lo soltó con cuidado y el mayor lo condujo hasta el sofá, donde se sentaron y comenzaron a darse mimos otra vez, esta vez sin ningún pudor. Al minuto de haber llegado, una sirvienta apareció con una jarra de vino y un plato de ostras aderezadas con limón. Trafalgar le hizo pasar y ésta las dejó en la mesita de café y se despidió en silencio haciendo una reverencia.

–Vaya, has planeado una velada perfecta –dijo el pelirrojo mientras servía dos copas de vino–. ¿No has tenido suficiente con la fiesta de ahí abajo?

–Ahora comienza la fiesta de verdad, Eustass-ya –contestó Law, sonriendo juguetón–. Solos tú y yo.

–Brindo por ello –declaró el pirata mientras levantaba su copa. El moreno rio gracioso y le siguió el juego, brindando también. Ambos se miraron incesantemente mientras bebían un pequeño trago, sólo para mojarse los labios. Dejaron las copas en la mesa y se acercaron simultáneamente–. Y bien, ¿qué más tienes para mí, sacerdote?

–¿Qué es lo que desea, pirata-ya? –preguntó Trafalgar mientras se enroscaba de nuevo en el cuello de su amante, aproximando su boca a la del pelirrojo–. Se ha portado muy bien esta noche, así que creo que debe ser recompensado…

–¿Ah, sí? –el menor sonrió como un tiburón, y pasó su mano por la cintura de su pareja para atraerlo más todavía hacia sí. Estaban tan juntos que sus labios casi se querían rozar–. ¿Y qué tal una noche de sexo desenfrenado con el grandioso Eustass _Capitán_ Kid?

–Eso suena horriblemente placentero… –susurró Law, y se acercó a la oreja de su amante para continuar–. Pero antes… Creo que deberías comer algo para coger fuerzas.

Y el sacerdote se separó de golpe, se sentó en el sofá en condiciones y comenzó a devorar el plato de ostras. Era una de sus comidas favoritas, y más aderezadas un poco con limón para quitarle ese sabor tan fuerte a mar. Kid se sorprendió ante esa reacción tan repentina, pero sonrió como un cazador que veía a su presa favorita y se acercó al moreno lentamente.

–Creo… –comenzó con su característica voz ronca–. Que ya he encontrado lo que quiero.

Y mordió el hombro de Trafalgar, clavando sus dientes sin hacerle excesivo daño. Law soltó el plato de ostras mientras emitía un gritito de sorpresa. El pelirrojo, sin cortarse, le aupó y se lo colocó al hombro como si fuera un saco de patatas y se dirigió hasta la cama, donde lo tiró para desvestirse en medio segundo y lanzarse encima de él, impaciente. Law se apartó para no hacerse daño, y cuando su pareja se hubo acomodado entre las sábanas, rodó por el colchón hasta él y se relajó sobre su fornido pecho.

–Oye, Trafalgar, sigo queriendo mi recompensa –espetó Kid al ver las pocas intenciones de su novio.

–No te preocupes –le calmó el moreno–. Si es con Eustass-ya, nunca diré que no.

*****

Penguin arqueó la espalda al sentir el orgasmo. Apretó sus puños, hincando las uñas en la ya marcada espalda de Killer. Era la tercera vez que llegaban esa noche. Extasiado, el pastorcillo se dejó caer entre las sábanas a medio tejer y el lecho de paja. El pirata, cansado, reposó su cuerpo al lado del otro. A tientas, buscó una tinaja de barro con agua fresca y bebió un trago largo para recobrar la respiración antes. Llevaban así desde que se habían acostado, y ambos comenzaban a sentir el sueño golpeándoles con fuerza. Menos mal que Shachi se había ido después de cenar a buscar amor a cambio de dinero, o eso había entendido Killer cuando Penguin se lo había explicado con señales.

El castaño se acurrucó en su amante y reposó su cabeza sobre el pecho de éste, el cual todavía respiraba con agitación. El pirata comenzó a acariciar sus húmedos cabellos por el sudor, una cálida caricia en la penumbra de la habitación. Apenas entraba una raja de luz por debajo de la andrajosa puerta de manera, pero el pirata estaba a cubierto lejos de la luz. Le dio un beso de buenas noches en la frente a Penguin, porque parecía que se estaba quedando dormido y, sin quererlo, comenzó a pensar en todo lo que le estaba pasando.

Nunca se hubiese imaginado encontrar el amor, y menos en una isla como Babilonia. Cuando se enroló en el barco junto a Kid, asumió por completo la vida de pirata, con todo lo que ello significaba. Sí, podía tener una amante en cada puerto, pero eso no servía de nada. Al final, siempre terminaba solo en la cama.

En cambio, ahora, había conocido al pequeño pastorcillo, quien le revolvía el estómago con solo mirarle con esos preciosos ojos negros. Eran unos ojos tan penetrantes, que parecían entregarle la vida con solo mirarle. ¿Quién se lo hubiera imaginado? No se podían comunicar hablando, y eso era un fastidio, pero con gestos habían aprendido a intercambiar ideas y parecía que se entendían (parcialmente).

Aunque en la cama no hacían falta los gestos, ahí se compenetraban a la perfección. Killer no había encontrado nunca a nadie que tanto le satisficiera con el sexo. Y nunca hubiese pensado que acabaría enamorado de alguien como Penguin.

 _Mashdri-nah_. Aquella desconocida palabra retumbó en la mente del pirata. ¿Qué significaría? Penguin llevaba días susurrándosela cuando hacían el amor, pero nunca le había explicado qué quería decir. ¿Acaso le pedía más? ¿O le estaba confesando que le quería? Le parecía habérsela escuchado en otras ocasiones mientras hablaba con su hermano, incluso alguna vez en la calle, pero no estaba seguro. Intentaba poner los cinco sentidos cuando su chico hablaba con otra gente, a ver si entendía algo, pero el sumerio era un idioma terriblemente complicado y totalmente diferente al suyo.

La incertidumbre le carcomía por dentro, quería saber qué era aquello que su amante le repetía tantas veces. La entonación de las palabras tampoco le daba una pista, porque como siempre se lo susurraba cuando estaban en pleno acto, Penguin estaba extasiado y lleno de placer como para saber lo que decía y cómo. Era como… Como si le suplicase. Acaso… ¿Le estaba pidiendo que se descubriera? ¿Qué le enseñara el rostro?

El ánimo de Killer decayó. Menos mal que Penguin parecía dormido, y que la habitación estaba a oscuras y no podía verle. ¿Cómo iba a enseñarle la cara? Si era… El propio pirata no encontraba calificativos para describirse. En realidad, sí que los encontraba, pero ninguno era bueno. Él era feo, y punto. No había más que hablar. Claro que se había planteado quitarse el casco y mirarle a esos pozos sin fondo que tenía por ojos directamente de una buena vez, pero hasta sus ojos eran feos. Sí, cuando era joven tenía unos ojos tan verdes que brillaban como esmeraldas, pero la vida de pirata era dura y nada agradecida.

Penguin se revolvió entre los brazos del rubio, se había quedado dormido y hasta en sueños buscaba su calor. Killer le acarició la espalda para calmarlo, estaba allí y no pensaba marcharse. Pero esa noche, el pirata se durmió pensando en todo lo que le había sucedido en esas semanas, y, especialmente, en el “ _mashdri-nah_ ”.

*****

–Shhh… –susurró el moreno al oído de su amante–. No grites tanto, Sanji, que nos van a oír.

–A-Ace… –acertó a decir el cocinero–. E-Eres muy rudo-ah…

La pareja estaba muy ocupada teniendo sexo, tan ocupada que no se percataba de nada. Ace había ido a visitar a Sanji, como hacía todas las noches, pero esta vez, Nami, para fastidiar al rubio y ponerlo en una situación comprometida, invitó al moreno a pasar hasta la cocina, donde el cocinero estaba terminando sus tareas. Y allí se quedaron, sin ser molestados porque sus compañeros se habían ido a dormir. Aun así, tenían que andar con cuidado por si alguien se despertaba y les pillaba en pleno acto.

El pecoso no había podido aguantarse hasta llegar a su casa para hacerlo con Sanji, pues verlo tan concentrado en sus tareas domésticas le ponía (extrañamente) más cachondo. Así que ahí estaban, dándose amor en la mesa de la cocina. El rubio tenía su pecho sobre la mesa, y con su cadera flexionada, ofrecía al moreno unas preciosas vistas de su trasero totalmente expuesto. Se sujetaba al borde de la mesa con sus manos, pero las fuerzas le fallaban con cada estocada de Ace. Esa noche estaba especialmente activo.

–E-Esto es maravilloso… –dijo mientras sonreía de forma ladina y apretaba con fuerza las caderas del rubio para embestirle mejor–. Eres perfecto, Sanji…

–A-Ace… –Sanji repetía el nombre de su pareja casi inconscientemente, su lucidez mental estaba siendo aplastada por las estocadas tan placenteras del pecoso–. Más, m-más… ¡Dame más!

El mayor se acercó a la oreja de su pareja para morderla con rabia, pero con cariño también, cosa que hizo estremecer al cocinero. Tener la boca de Ace tan cerca de la suya y no poder besarla era algo terrible, pero parecía que el otro disfrutaba haciéndole “sufrir”.

–Me encanta cuando me suplicas más –dijo–. Me encanta cuando pierdes tus modales y te vuelves una gatita en celo.

–A-Ace… Quiero m-más –repitió el rubio–. H-Hazme tuyo, A-Ace…

Tan enfrascados estaban en lo suyo que no se percataron de que alguien caminaba por el pasillo en dirección a la cocina. Si Sanji hubiese estado atento, le habría reconocido sin necesidad de verlo. Porque su olor se había quedado impregnado en su memoria para siempre. Roronoa Zoro. El espadachín caminaba despreocupado por el pasillo, tan silencioso como un gato, pero al llegar al arco de la puerta de la cocina, se paró en seco.

Se escuchaban gemidos, voces entrecortadas y golpes de embestidas. Por un momento pensó en quién sería, pero si salían de la cocina sólo podía tratarse de una persona… Sin dudarlo, entró en la estancia, y lo que vio no le sorprendió en absoluto, pero sí se quedó algo inquieto. Estático en el marco de la puerta, el peli-verde observaba mortalmente serio la escena. Parecía que los protagonistas no se habían enterado de su presencia, pero Sanji alzó la vista un momento y lo vio. Se quedó helado.

Sus azules ojos se abrieron como platos, al igual que su boca, y el rubor de sus mejillas desapareció para dar paso a un enfermizo color pálido. Ace sintió como su pareja se había quedado inmóvil de repente, hasta su interior se contrajo. Entonces él también alzó la vista, y sonrió al encontrarse de bruces con el espadachín. Mientras que Sanji se quería morir, Ace parecía estar disfrutando del momento. Sin cambiar la expresión de su cara, Zoro pasó de largo hasta la bodega en busca de su botella de vino, que es para lo que había ido a la cocina. Pero el pecoso no pudo resistirse y le habló:

–¿Te hemos despertado? –preguntó con sorna a pesar de saber que no–. Es que Sanji es un poco escandaloso… Aunque eso ya debería saberlo, ¿no?

–Sí, lo sé –contestó el espadachín sin mirar mientras caminaba hacia la puerta–. Que disfrutes de tu juguete usado.

–¿Y eso qué importa? –inquirió el moreno–. Vamos, Zoro, sabes que es el mejor… No sé cómo lo pudiste dejar escapar –el pecoso estaba disfrutando de lo lindo viendo la cara de pocos amigos que tenía el peli-verde, en el fondo sabía que aquello le jodía. Y para molestarle un poco más, pellizcó uno de los pezones de Sanji, haciendo que éste gimiera–. ¿No quieres jugar con él otra vez? Aunque hayas encontrado un amante nuevo, Sanji es único, ¿verdad?

Zoro se paró en seco en el marco de la puerta al escuchar el gemido del rubio. ¿Qué estaba tramando su pareja? Ace cogió a Sanji y lo sujetó para que no se pudiera mover, quedando la espalda del rubio pegada a su pecho, mirando directamente al espadachín. El cocinero estaba asustado, además de confuso porque no sabía a dónde iba a llegar todo eso. No sabía qué pasaba por la mente de su pareja.

Pero ver a Zoro en esa situación, estando él desnudo, húmedo y más duro que una piedra, le ponía muy nervioso. Porque no quería que le viera así, porque el espadachín había demostrado que no quería saber nada más de él. Entonces, ¿por qué no se iba? ¿Por qué le seguía el juego a Ace? ¿Por qué no dejaba de mirarle con esos afilados ojos que eran como dos cuchillas que le partían el alma por la mitad?

Sanji comenzó a temblar cuando Zoro dejó la botella en la mesa y se acercó a ellos lentamente, como si un tigre se acercase a un corderito desprotegido. El rubio se revolvió entre los brazos del pecoso para salir corriendo de allí, pero Ace le tenía bien agarrado. El peli-verde se paró enfrente del cocinero, tan cerca que podía sentir su respiración relajada y controlada, tan cerca que podía escuchar sus pestañas chocar cuando parpadeaba con esa calculada parsimonia que le caracterizaba. A primera vista, Zoro parecía alguien lento y despreocupado, pero quienes lo conocían bien sabían que no era así. Y Sanji lo conocía muy bien.

–¿Qué pasa, Sanji? – susurró Ace a su oído–. ¿No quieres darle un besito a tu antiguo novio?

El rubio se quedó mudo, paralizado por esa pregunta. ¡Claro que no quería! Ahora estaba con él, con Ace, y estaba muy bien. Ni en un millón de años hubiese estado tan bien con Zoro como estaba ahora con Ace. Eran tan distintos… Pero verle ahí delante, tenerle tan cerca, le producía sensaciones encontradas.

Su llamativo pelo verde, que se asemejaba a la hierba del jardín, sus finos y penetrantes ojos negros, su mirada astuta y meditada, sus finos labios con sabor a alcohol, su ancha mandíbula, sus tres pendientes brillantes… ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

Él no quería volver a verle, no quería saber nada de él, no quería encontrárselo por los pasillos de palacio… Pero una parte de su corazón le gritaba que se abalanzase sobre su antiguo amante y se perdiera entre sus fornidos brazos trabajados a golpe de sangre y sudor.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué sentía eso ahora? ¿Por qué en ese momento? ¿Por qué teniendo a Ace detrás suyo? ¿Por qué el pecoso le había puesto en esa tesitura? ¿Acaso dudaba de su amor? ¿O estaba fardando de pareja ante los inmutables ojos del espadachín? ¿Ahora se había convertido en el premio de una competición? ¿Todavía guardaba esperanzas de volver con Zoro? ¿Todavía tenía un rincón de su corazón reservado para él? Si así era… ¿Por qué?

De repente, Zoro le agarró por la mandíbula y se acercó peligrosamente a su boca. Los temblorosos labios de Sanji comenzaron a arder, deseosos de probarlos de nuevo. ¿Por qué? ¿Y por qué Zoro parecía que también lo estaba buscando? ¿No le había rechazado? ¿No le había apartado de su vida? Claro que lo había hecho, el rubio recordaba a la perfección ese fatídico día en la bodega. Entonces, ¿por qué?

El espadachín se aproximó a su presa, acariciando con la punta de su nariz la de Sanji, haciéndole temblar y querer morirse allí mismo. Mientras tanto, Ace parecía estar disfrutando de la escena porque no hacía nada, solo mantenía sujeto al cocinero para que no huyera. El rubio tragó saliva, ¿qué debía hacer? Eso no estaba bien, desear a otra persona cuando mantenía una relación estaba muy mal. Pero no lo podía evitar.

Tener a Zoro tan cerca de nuevo le había recordado su antigua vida… Una vida que, aunque le estuviera consumiendo por dentro, parecía querer regresar. Las penetrantes pupilas del espadachín lo estaban aniquilando, le estaban haciendo pedacitos… Pero sus fuertes brazos le reconfortarían en noches apasionadas para luego alejarle otra vez. Porque eso era Zoro, estaba recubierto de una espesísima capa de hielo que impedía que nadie se le acercara. Si iba a volver a llorar, si iba a volver a sufrir, ¿por qué Sanji lo deseaba?

Cansado de debatir internamente, el rubio estiró su cuello con miedo hacia la boca del espadachín y…

–¡Sanji, despierta! –le zarandeó Usopp con algo de fuerza para que el rubio se despertara–. ¿Te parece bonito quedarte dormido en tus horas de trabajo? ¡Es casi la hora de comer! Menos mal que Law-sama todavía no se ha despertado…

–¿Eh? –el rubio estaba demasiado espeso como para decir algo. Se frotó los ojos y descubrió que se había quedado dormido mientras limpiaba unas gambas–. L-Lo siento, Usopp… No sé lo que me ha pasado…

–Será que ese nuevo novio tuyo no te deja dormir por las noches –rió el narigudo despreocupado, pero su comentario no pareció hacerle gracia al rubio, que enseguida se quedó pálido como un enfermo–. ¿He dicho algo malo, Sanji? Vaya, no era mi intención…

-Usopp –le cortó Sanji, alicaído–. ¿Es verdad que los sueños muestran nuestros deseos más ocultos?

–¿Eh? Bueno, conocí a un tipo en un viaje que era hechicero o algo así, y me dijo que los sueños eran el medio por el que los dioses se comunicaban con nosotros… Pero también pueden ser deseos ocultos, sí –comentó el moreno–. ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

–He soñado algo horrible… –contestó el cocinero con un hilo de voz, y antes de dejar que su amigo le preguntara, se lo contó–. He soñado… Que me besaba con Zoro…

Sanji enterró el rostro en sus manos aguantando las ganas de llorar. Usopp, preocupado por el repentino bajón de su amigo, se sentó a su lado y pasó una mano por su hombro para consolarle como pudiera.

–Que te hayas besado con Zoro no significa que quieras hacerlo de verdad… Los sueños no nos muestran lo que deseamos hacer directamente, muchas veces debemos entrever el mensaje que hay en ellos –Sanji levantó la cabeza, atónito, y Usopp suspiró para sí. Había dado en el clavo, como siempre–. Mira, Sanji, lo más probable es que en tu interior necesites hablar con Zoro para desahogarte y poder pasar página. Cuatro años de relación no se olvidan de la noche a la mañana.

–¿T-Tú crees? –preguntó el rubio algo tímido.

–¡Desde luego! –le animó el narigudo–. Seguro que si hablas con él te sentirás mucho mejor.

–Sí… Será lo mejor –dijo Sanji con más confianza y mucho más tranquilo–. Gracias, Usopp, eres un buen amigo.

Y los compañeros se fundieron en un cariñoso abrazo, tener a un buen amigo a su lado era casi un privilegio. Y tanto Sanji como Usopp lo sabían.


	22. XXII

Kid se revolvió entre las sábanas buscando a su amante, pero Law hacía minutos que se había despertado. El moreno seguía en la cama, sentado, observando al pirata dormir. Así, el pelirrojo, tan dormido y relajado, parecía un bendito. Era la calma que precedía a la tormenta. Hacía horas que debían haberse levantado, pero al sacerdote le daba lástima despertar a su amante después de la noche tan agitada que habían tenido. Nunca lo había visto tan entregado al amor, y los recuerdos que venían a su mente sólo conseguían sonrojarle porque él tampoco se había quedado atrás. La magia del alcohol.

Sus tripas rugían con ganas, era ya hora de comer. Con todo el cariño y el cuidado que raramente mostraba Law, se acurrucó de nuevo junto al pelirrojo y le zarandeó levemente, susurrando su nombre dulcemente. El pirata se revolvió algo molesto, pero no pudo resistir la llamada amorosa de su pareja. Abrió un ojo con lentitud, y lo primero que hizo fue enroscarse en la cintura del mayor, dándole un beso en su desnudo vientre.

–Buenos días, Eustass-ya —sonrió el sacerdote mientras acariciaba los cabellos de fuego de su hombre–. Es hora de levantarse, nos traerán la comida enseguida.

–¿Por qué no me has despertado antes? —inquirió el pirata incorporándose para besar a su amante–. Quería tener un poco de sexo vespertino.

–¿Todavía quieres más, Eustass-ya? —preguntó Trafalgar entre risas, y esta vez fue él quien se acercó a los labios del menor–. Resérvate para la noche, es más placentero.

Kid no dijo nada, sabía que su pareja tenía razón. Cuando caía la noche, Law se volvía una persona completamente desinhibida y salvaje. Era como si sacase a relucir su verdadero yo. Permanecieron en la cama comiéndose a besos hasta que una esclava llegó con la comida quien, al ver la repetida escena desde hacía unas semanas, simplemente dejó las bandejas con los platos en la mesa de café y salió de la habitación sin decir ni mu. Estaba acostumbrada, pero sabía que no debía interrumpir algo tan íntimo y que al Sumo Sacerdote gustaba tanto.

Cuando los platos estuvieron servidos, la pareja se sentó a comer disfrutando de los deliciosos manjares que el cocinero rubio de cejas rizadas hacía. La sesión de besos mañanera había continuado con mimos y arrumacos durante la comida, pues uno y otro daban de comer a su pareja de una forma demasiado cariñosa para ambos. Después de comer, descansaron sus cuerpos en el sofá y reposaron la comida sin dormirse, volviendo a hacerse cariñitos y mimos. Era una sensación extraña, pero ambos estaban realmente cómodos disfrutando con las caricias delicadas del otro sin pasar de ahí.

Cuando el calor hubo frenado su intensidad, se ducharon y vistieron porque Law debía asistir a las ceremonias de nacimiento de los dioses. El moreno le dijo al pelirrojo que podía quedarse en la habitación hasta que éste acabara de rezar, pero el pirata insistió en acompañarle y verlo durante toda la ceremonia. Ese gesto sobreprotector encantó al sacerdote, pues no quería alejarse de su amante ni un segundo. Kid volvió a repetir modelito, parecía que le había gustado la túnica de corte griego de la noche anterior. Trafalgar escogió una toga que el pelirrojo todavía no había visto, una de color azul celeste con detalles en blanco y plata.

Los tórtolos salieron de la mano de la habitación rumbo al patio porticado, donde el moreno debía practicar rezos en honor a la Diosa Madre mientras la población acudía a llevar ofrendas a la estatua que habían movido desde la sala de detrás del trono. La imagen de la diosa se colocó sobre un pedestal amplio, donde el mayor se situó para practicar sus rezos. Pronto, los pies de la efigie se llenaron de velas, flores, cerámicas, fruta y cereales, así como pieles y objetos más elaborados, como pulseras y anillos de bronce. El sacerdote se colocó a sus pies, rodeado por un círculo de velas perfumadas, y rezó durante toda la tarde.

Los habitantes debían recorrer todos los templos de la ciudad dejando ofrendas a los pies de cada dios, conmemorando así su nacimiento. Law no podía hacer rezos a todos ellos, por lo que se quedaba sólo en el templo de Ishtar como Sumo Sacerdote suyo. Del resto de dioses se ocuparían las sacerdotisas.

El pirata se resguardó tras una columna, observando el patio desde su posición, sin quitar un ojo de encima a su hombre. Rezando, tan concentrado como estaba, musitando palabras incomprensibles en un susurro imperceptible, parecía protegido por un aura mística que lo envolvía y le confería una belleza casi angelical. Las luces y sombras provocadas por las velas recorrían la piel morena del sacerdote, jugando con ella alargando sus ojeras, o volviendo su cabello de un precioso color azul oscuro, o haciendo brillar sus pendientes con fuerza. Kid tragó saliva, era como si Trafalgar hubiese sido creado exclusivamente para ello.

La tarde pasó lenta para el pelirrojo, aunque sentía que podía pegarse horas y horas observando a Law. Estaba tan concentrado en su trabajo que interrumpirlo le parecía una osadía indigna hasta de un pirata maleducado como él. El patio se llenaba de gentes que venían, dejaban sus ofrendas y rezaban alguna oración pidiendo la bendición de los dioses, buena fortuna y buena salud para el año venidero. Aunque se marchaban cuando acababan, los que entraban eran más que los que salían, y el patio estaba a rebosar.

De repente, algo brillante llamó la atención del pirata. A lo lejos, un destello de luz le dañó los ojos de una forma muy familiar. Un destello de luz producido por el reflejo de un casco metálico blanquiazul que conocía a la perfección. Ahí estaba su segundo de abordo, Killer. Entre la marabunta de ciudadanos, el pirata había hecho su aparición desde hacía… El pelirrojo había perdido la cuenta de hacía cuántos días que no veía a su mejor amigo, algo impensable antes de llegar a Babilonia. El rubio iba acompañando a su pareja, un jovenzuelo bajito y enclenque a todas luces. Kid no pudo evitar sonreír socarronamente, ¿así que era ese su “hombre”?

Killer, mediante gestos, dijo a Penguin que le esperaría en una de las columnas de los lados para no interferir mientras él colocaba las ofrendas, y se apartó cuando el pastorcillo se acercó a los pies de la estatua. Cuando Kid vio a su segundo solo, se presentó ante él con un sutil golpe en el hombro.

–¡Kid! —exclamó el rubio–. Hacía días que no te veía. ¿Estás bien? ¿Va todo bien?

–Lo mismo puedo decir de ti, maldito —se rio el capitán–. Todo va según lo planeado, Trafalgar y yo estamos más unidos que nunca.

–¿Estás seguro, Kid? —la afirmativa respuesta de su amigo lo había desconcertado–. Hace unos días fui al barco a ver cómo marchaban los preparativos… Y seguían sin recordarte.

–¡Eso es imposible! —espetó el pelirrojo–. Si Trafalgar y yo… Bueno, eso…

–¡I-Igual hay que hacer alguna ceremonia para que el castigo se rompa! —intervino el rubio al ver como a su capitán se le hinchaban las venas del cuello–. Sí, seguro que es eso.

–Puede ser… —dijo un pensativo pelirrojo–. Trafalgar no me ha comentado nada…

–Deberías preguntarle esta noche —sugirió el segundo–, el barco está listo para partir.

–¿Y tú qué harás con… Él? —preguntó señalando a Penguin, quien seguía rezando tranquilo.

–Aún no he hablado con él… —suspiró, para él era más complicado por la barrera del idioma–. Pero quiero traérmelo conmigo, y a su hermano también.

–¿¡Eh!? —Kid lo miró sorprendido–. ¿A su hermano también?

–Son pequeños, pero creo que podrán estar a la altura —los defendió el rubio–. Si no pasan el periodo de prueba, yo me haré cargo de todo.

–Está… —el pelirrojo lo miró dubitativo unos segundos, pero no podía negarse si él también pensaba llevarse a Trafalgar–. Está bien. ¡Pero estarán bajo tu responsabilidad directa!

–¡Sí, sí! —exclamó el rubio contento, y Kid suspiró feliz. A su mejor amigo también le había dado fuerte eso del amor.

Un tímido Penguin apareció para romper el bucólico reencuentro entre los amigos. Miedoso, tiró de la chilaba de Killer para hacerse notar, escondiéndose detrás de él como si fuera un niño. Pero Killer estaba tan contento por la noticia de poder llevarse a los dos hermanos consigo que pensó en presentárselo a su amigo, pues a fin de cuentas el resto de su tripulación ya lo conocía. Le agarró por los hombros, y lo colocó delante de él.

–Mira, Kid —comenzó eufórico–, éste es Penguin.

Kid lo escrutó con la mirada, clavándole sus ambarinos ojos en el más minúsculo recoveco de su cuerpo, analizando todo de él. El pastorcillo sintió un pánico horrible ante la mirada de aquel furibundo pirata de cabellos de fuego, y comenzó a temblar bajo los brazos de su amado. Si aquel hombre enorme era un pirata amigo de Killer, no quería volver a verlo más. Provocaba auténtico pánico. Pero la fobia llegó cuando el pirata, de repente, le sonrió como un tiburón sin aparta su vista de sus oscuros ojos. El pastorcillo emitió un gritito muy agudo y corrió detrás de su amante para usarlo como escudo.

–No está mal… —sentenció Kid–. Pero ya puede aprender rápido, no parece muy fuerte.

–No te preocupes, le entrenaré todos los días —dijo Killer seguro–. Tenemos que irnos, aún nos quedan más templos que visitar… Acuérdate de preguntarle eso al sacerdote, Kid.

–Esta noche sin falta se lo diré —musitó el pelirrojo mirando de reojo a su hombre–. Nos vemos, Killer –los amigos se fundieron en un abrazo amistoso, y el pelirrojo pudo ver por encima del hombro de su amigo cómo el pastorcillo le miraba asustado–. Y por lo que más quieras, no lo partas por la mitad.

–Eh, ¿quién es el salvaje aquí? —rió el rubio aceptando el abrazo.

El pirata y su muchachito se fueron, éste agarrando con fuerza el brazo de aquel porque aún seguía algo consternado. En cuanto Kid los perdió de vista, concentró su atención de nuevo en Trafalgar, quien seguía rezando como si nada. Pero el moreno se había enterado de todo.

*****

El ocaso se aproximaba cuando Sanji apareció por palacio. Con tanta gente, depositar las ofrendas en los templos se hacía complicado. Había verdaderos fanáticos que se pegaban horas rezando, o que cometían algún desorden público flagelándose o autolesionándose. Sobre todo, los _wardu_ causaban más problemas, porque iban en tropel a pedir el favor de los dioses y se producían altercados.

El rubio había decidido ir solo a rezar, pues Nami y Robin estaban muy ocupadas atendiendo el templo, y el resto de compañeros tenía su propia rutina devota. Además, Ace no le había podido acompañar porque debía practicar los rezos con su “familia”, algo así como un ritual que los unía más y hacía sus lazos fraternales más fuertes.

Quizá ese era el único defecto que tenía el pecoso: su trabajo. Ser el continuador de Donquixote Doflamingo no era algo de lo que enorgullecerse, pero para el moreno resultaba ser todo lo contrario. Ace sonreía como un niño cuando le contaba sus viajes, pero en el fondo Sanji sabía que le ocultaba las partes más escabrosas, que sin duda había. Porque todos allí sabían que la familia Donquixote no era trigo limpio, y si habían conseguido ser tan poderosos había sido a la fuerza.

Pero el cocinero tenía en mente algo mucho más importante: hablar con Zoro. Sí, después de la charla con su amigo por la mañana, por fin había conseguido el valor suficiente para enfrentarse al espadachín y soltarle todo a la cara. No sería tarea fácil, pero nada en esta vida lo era. Y menos en cuestiones del corazón.

Sabía que el peli-verde no había salido de palacio porque él practicaba otra religión y hacía los rezos en su habitación personal. Era normal, él venía de una isla muy, muy lejana. El rubio, antes de hablar con él, decidió darse una ducha para relajarse un poco, pues tenía los nervios a flor de piel. Prepararía la cena más tarde, pues ahora que Law tenía compañía por las noches, los horarios se habían vuelto más flexibles.

Limpio y aseado, el rubio se dirigió a la habitación personal del peli-verde. Por el camino, no pudo evitar fumarse un par de cigarros porque la ducha, en vez de relajarle, le había puesto más nervioso. Dio un par de vueltas al patio mientras fumaba, y al final se decidió a entrar. Como era costumbre, la estancia estaba guarnecida por dos soldados, pero Sanji entró sin problemas al ser miembro del palacio. La habitación estaba parcialmente iluminada, pues aún entraba luz natural por las rendijas de la vieja puerta de madera, además de varias velas colocadas en la mesilla de noche.

Y tumbado en la cama como si de un enorme tigre se tratara, Roronoa Zoro fingía dormir. Cuando la puerta se abrió ni siquiera se inmutó, pero el rubio carraspeó para llamar su atención y consiguió que éste abriese un ojo con desgana. El peli-verde lo miraba serio, molesto por la interrupción pero, sobre todo, por ver al cocinero en su lugar de descanso personal. Le había dicho que no se acercara más, que se alejara de su lado para siempre, y no entendía qué hacía allí. Sanji estaba nervioso, apretó los puños y con voz baja pero firme, y comenzó:

–He venido a hablar contigo, Zoro.

–¿Qué quieres? —espetó el espadachín sin levantarse de la cama–. Mi tiempo es oro.

– _Necesito_ hablar contigo —insistió el rubio–. Tenemos que zanjar esto de una vez por todas.

–Habla —contestó el espadachín sentándose en el borde de la cama sin apartar la mirada del cocinero–. Tienes cinco minutos.

–Tsk… Siempre tan agradecido —murmuró Sanji por lo bajo, pero Zoro lo escuchó y su rostro se endureció aún más–. He venido a decirte algo que quizá ya sepas, pero que no puedo evitar soltarlo de mis propios labios para poder acabar con… —el rubio no encontró la palabra adecuada para definir su antigua relación con el peli-verde, así que continuó con su discurso–. Quiero que sepas que me has hecho mucho daño, que me has hecho sufrir durante estos cuatro años sin un motivo aparente y que yo, por imbécil, he acabado enamorado de ti sin poder evitarlo. Han sido tantas las noches en las que deseé mi muerte… —Sanji comenzó a temblar sólo de pensar en lo vivido, pero se aguantó las ganas de llorar y continuó–. Pero ahora he conocido a alguien que verdaderamente merece la pena, y que sin duda me está haciendo más feliz de lo que me harás tú en toda la vida. Porque ahora me doy cuenta de lo ruin que eres, de lo mala persona que eres, pero también de lo pobre que debe ser tu vida para no tener otro divertimento que joder a quienes te rodean y quienes intentan acercarse a ti. Porque ese es tu problema, que has creado una barrera entre tú y el mundo y nadie puede franquearla —el rubio comenzaba a exaltarse, soltando todo lo que llevaba dentro–. Y así lo único que conseguirás es quedarte solo, porque nadie te aprecia en realidad salvo ese bobalicón de Luffy… Los compañeros no te tragan porque eres un presuntuoso, porque siempre vas a tu ritmo y nunca cuentas con los demás, y porque te crees por encima del resto. Tú sabrás lo que haces, pero una cosa te diré, Zoro —y le apuntó con su afilado dedo índice–. ¡Has perdido la única oportunidad que tendrás en la vida de ser feliz!

La respiración de Sanji se había agitado por el discurso que iba improvisando a velocidad de la luz, pero que parecía aprendido porque lo llevaba tanto tiempo dentro que le fue muy fácil soltarlo. Inquieto, se encendió otro cigarro con manos temblorosas esperando una respuesta por parte del espadachín, pero ésta no llegaba. Zoro le miraba serio, sin inmutarse, moviendo únicamente sus párpados. De repente, apartó la vista con cara pensativa, como si quisiera decir algo, pero sólo salió de sus labios un suspiro. Un suspiro que enervó al cocinero.

–¿Es que no piensas decir nada? —preguntó molesto–. ¿Te vas a quedar callado después de todo lo que te he dicho? –Sanji sintió una presión muy agobiante en el pecho–. ¿Tan poco te he importado siempre que no eres capaz de dignarte a contestarme? —la presión aumentaba por segundos, y el rubio fue incapaz de aguantar una lágrima salvaje–. ¿¡Tan poca cosa he sido para ti, maldito espadachín de mierda!? ¡Eres un desgraciado insensible! ¡Ojalá te quedes solo el resto de tu vida sin más compañía que tus jodidas espadas!

Sanji salió enfurecido como un animal salvaje a pasos agigantados. Los soldados que custodiaban la puerta se asustaron al ver al cocinero tan fuera de sus cabales, estaba rojo de ira y rabia. Para no llamar la atención porque aún había gente en el patio y Trafalgar seguía rezando, se escondió en las columnas hasta que llegó a la puerta de palacio, y de allí fue directo a la cocina. Cuando entró, pareció volver en sí. La cocina era su hábitat natural, por así decirlo, y como nunca había nadie, se sentía libre entre esas cuatro paredes. Se sentó de golpe en una silla, y de repente, comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente. Ahora sí que estaba todo claro.

Un parsimonioso Zoro seguía sentado en el borde de la cama, como si aquello que acababa de presenciar no fuera con él. Pero una cosa era lo que exteriorizaba, y otra muy distinta cómo se sentía. Las palabras de Sanji le habían dolido en el alma, más de lo que hubiese querido.

–Qué equivocado estás, cocinero —el espadachín suspiró abatido–. Pero es mejor así…

*****

Era ya de noche cuando Law terminó sus obligaciones como sacerdote. Kid no se había alejado ni un momento del patio, siempre vigilándolo, salvo en el breve encuentro con su segundo de abordo y otra vez que fue al baño. La tarde había sido aburrida, claro que lo había sido, pero nadie tenía la culpa por ello: Trafalgar tenía que atender sus tareas, y Eustass se rehusó a alejarse de palacio.

Las sacerdotisas comenzaron a recoger las ofrendas perecederas, como frutos y cereales, y las guardaron en la despensa de palacio para su posterior consumo. El resto se quedaron a los pies de la estatua de la Diosa Madre, pues el patio podía recibir ofrendas también por la noche para todos aquellos que no hubiesen tenido su oportunidad.

Kid estaba tumbado en el sofá, desganado, sin dejar de darle vueltas a las palabras de su mejor amigo. Si el castigo no había desaparecido, ¿en el fondo Law le quería? Es cierto que nunca se lo había dicho, pero las miradas que le dedicaba y cómo le hablaba, sus expresiones cuando estaban a solas y las noches de infinita pasión le indicaban lo contrario.

Tampoco él se había confesado, creía quererle pero, como nunca había sentido algo así, no estaba seguro totalmente. Desde luego que el moreno era la persona con la que quería pasar el resto de su vida, y confiaba en que el otro sintiese lo mismo, pero… ¿Quién se lo aseguraba con certeza?

–Eustass-ya —le llamó el sacerdote–. ¿Vienes a darte un baño conmigo?

Kid lo miró de reojo. El mayor estaba ya dentro del agua, mojado de pies a cabeza y envuelto en ese gel floral que teñía el agua de color y olía a dulce. Le estaba mirando de una forma muy sensual, tan sensual como el tono de voz que había utilizado para llamarle, pero el pelirrojo pareció no percatarse. Más bien, pareció resistirse a sus encantos.

–Claro… —contestó al final, y se levantó del sofá pesadamente, como si no tuviera ganas.

Los sensores de alerta de Law enseguida se pusieron en funcionamiento, pues notaba a la perfección cuando su hombre no era _su_ hombre. Le observó desnudarse lentamente, y se hizo a un lado cuando éste entró en la bañera, para luego sentarse entre sus piernas dándole la espalda como hacían siempre que se bañaban juntos.

El pirata le dio un pequeño beso en el cuello y comenzó a embadurnarle de jabón perfumado por uno de sus brazos con parsimonia. Siempre era delicado con su piel, siempre le trataba como si fuera un pedazo de cristal a punto de romperse, pero esta vez estaba siendo más cuidadoso que de costumbre.

Law adoraba cuando su hombre era tan amable con él, porque a pesar de que durante el sexo era una fiera sin control, cuando se acurrucaban o se hacían mimos era todo lo contrario. Pero el que fuera más delicado que de costumbre no hizo más que aumentar las alarmas del moreno.

¿Le había sucedido algo? Si esa mañana había estado como siempre, si desde el incidente de la Noche de las Candelas había sido todo perfecto. ¿Se había aburrido viéndole rezar? Podía haberse ido, tenía libertad para hacerlo. Podía haberse perdido por las calles de Nínive en busca de alguna distracción. ¿Quizá un encantador de serpientes? ¿Quizá un músico de arpa? ¿Quizá una contorsionista con huesos de goma?

Pero el pelirrojo había preferido quedarse en palacio observándole de una forma muy protectora (cosa que a Law le encantaba), así que no podía estar enfadado con él ni echarle las culpas por lo que había sido una decisión propia. Quizá él le había influenciado un poco diciéndole que estaría más cómodo y gustoso si le tenía cerca, pero eso no le privaba de su libertad. ¿O sí?

Kid había estado bien hasta esa tarde, esa tarde en la que… Un brillo de lucidez brotó de la mente de Trafalgar regalándole la respuesta a sus preguntas. Había estado perfectamente… Hasta que se había encontrado con ese maldito amigo suyo. Ese pirata desgraciado, ese enmascarado del Diablo, ese rubio impertinente. ¿Por qué tenía que aparecer ahora que estaban tan bien? Killer… Ya casi había olvidado su nombre. Maldito. Maldito. Maldito.

La ira comenzó a fluir por su interior, pero fue capaz de controlarse y no lo exteriorizó, aunque en verdad quería matar a ese desgraciado con sus propias manos. Quería aniquilarlo, quería hacerle desaparecer de la faz de la tierra para siempre. Quería… Una sonrisa macabra apareció en su rostro, ya sabía lo que quería.

El baño pasó tranquilo, ninguno intercambió palabras. Kid porque estaba debatiéndose internamente por el temor que tenía a no ser querido, y Law porque su maquiavélica mente estaba urdiendo un plan que no podía fallar. Cuando salieron, el moreno puso en marcha la solución definitiva a ese inesperado problema. No iba a renunciar por nada del mundo a Eustass Kid, era suyo y de nadie más, y si hacía falta sacrificar algo, se sacrificaría.

Después de secarse, el pelirrojo se tumbó en la cama todavía absorto en sus pensamientos, pero Law, antes de acurrucarse a su lado, encendió unos inciensos a los pies de la pequeña estatua de madera que tenía de la Diosa Madre. Cuando el humo comenzó a emanar de las finas cañas, se acercó a su pareja.

–Eustass-ya… —susurró con voz melódica al oído de su amante mientras éste le abrazaba inconscientemente–. ¿En qué piensas? Has estado distraído toda la noche…

–No… Es nada —mintió el pirata, y le dio un beso de buenas noches en la frente–. Vamos a dormir, seguro que estás cansado de tanto rezo.

–Eustass-ya —le volvió a llamar el moreno, esta vez más serio, agarrándole de la mandíbula para obligarle a mirarle directamente–. Dime qué te pasa.

–Tú… —el pirata dudó, Law le estaba mirando tremendamente serio. Hacía días que no veía esa expresión en su rostro, esa expresión tan dura e imponente. Parecía que le estaba leyendo la mente, parecía que le estaba embrujando de nuevo. Esos malditos ojos suyos tan magníficos–. Trafalgar, tú… ¿Me quieres?

–¿Qué? —la pregunta pilló por sorpresa al sacerdote, pero enseguida reaccionó. Claro que le quería, aunque nunca se lo había dicho. ¿Acaso ese asqueroso pirata rubio le había insinuado que no? ¿Cómo se atrevía a manipular a su hombre de esa forma? Law controló sus instintos asesinos por un momento y contestó con la mejor de sus sonrisas–. ¿Qué pregunta es esa? ¿No es evidente?

–Entonces… —al pirata no se le pasó por alto que no había dicho que sí, simplemente había respondido afirmativamente con otra pregunta evasiva–. ¿Por qué no se ha roto el castigo?

–Porque… —la mente de Trafalgar viajaba a millones de kilómetros luz para buscar una respuesta convincente, algo que disipase las dudas de su hombre. Entonces, como caído del cielo, una idea surcó su mente uniendo la solución a la pregunta de su pareja y sus problemas con el pirata de segunda. Una sonrisa malévola como la de un lobo apareció en su interior, pero su rostro reflejaba todo lo contrario–. Porque hay algo que no te he contado…

Kid lo miró perplejo. Trafalgar sacó todo su repertorio de ardides y le sonrió de forma triste, melancólica, mientras acariciaba su mejilla con dulzura. Le estaba diciendo que era un secreto muy grande, pero que seguramente no le gustaría saberlo. Y ese cambio tan brusco en la actitud del sacerdote sólo acrecentó las ganas del pelirrojo.

–¿De qué se trata? —preguntó serio, si Law se había puesto así no podía ser nada bueno.

–El castigo que la Diosa Madre Ishtar te impuso está incompleto… —susurró el moreno con un hilo de voz, y sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse por lo que estaba a punto de decir–. Ella te condenó a ser olvidado por todos aquellos que te recordaban, ¿no es cierto? –Kid asintió sin decir palabra–. Pero… Hay alguien que no te ha olvidado a pesar de tener que hacerlo…

Los ambarinos ojos del pirata se abrieron como platos. ¿De qué le estaba hablando Trafalgar? ¿Acaso su tripulación, que eran todos los que le recordaban en aquella isla, no le habían olvidado? ¿Acaso no había recibido ninguna señal de vida de otro pirata? Era más que evidente que todos…

–No… —susurró el pirata con la mirada perdida–. N-No puede ser…

Law asintió mordiéndose el labio inferior aguantándose las ganas de llorar, y se encaramó al cuello de su hombre para abrazarlo con todas las fuerzas que tenía. Kid, sin embargo, no le correspondió al abrazo porque no podía, no se veía capaz.

–L-Lo siento mucho, Eustass-ya —dijo el sacerdote con la voz entrecortada y amarga que uno tiene cuando empieza a llorar–. La Diosa Madre me lo comunicó la noche siguiente a tu castigo, pero como luego… —hizo una pausa para mirar a su pareja a los ojos y sonreírle entre lágrimas de cocodrilo–. Como luego comenzamos a… —sus mejillas se ruborizaron levemente–. No me sentía con fuerzas de decírtelo… Lo siento, Eustass-ya.

–¿Qué tengo que hacer con Killer? —preguntó con voz queda–. ¿Cómo puedo deshacer el castigo de la diosa?

–Lo único que puedes hacer, Eustass-ya… —Law dudó a propósito, para darle más importancia a sus palabras–. Debes hacer que Killer-ya te olvide… Y sólo hay una vía posible.

–Dímelo, Trafalgar —le espetó el pelirrojo-. Haré lo que sea.

–Para levantar el castigo… —Law estaba disfrutando del momento, y las palabras que ahora diría se grabarían en el corazón de su hombre para siempre. Sería la prueba definitiva de su amor–. Eustass-ya debe… Asesinar a Killer-ya.

Y como nunca antes había sentido, el corazón frenético de Eustass Kid dejó de latir ante la atenta mirada de Law, una mirada triste que escondía una sonrisa de satisfacción total.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trafalgar is such a mean girl<3


	23. XXIII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bartolomeo and Cavendish making a cameo. Love this two!

Esa noche, Kid no pudo dormir. Cuando Law terminó de contarle todo lo que sabía, acabó por calmarse después de llenar las sábanas de lágrimas. Abrazaba al pirata como si fuese a perderlo de un momento a otro, algo que por supuesto no quería que pasase. Pero Kid no se fue. De hecho, se quedó en la cama acariciando los finos y oscuros cabellos de Trafalgar hasta que éste se hubiera calmado y, ya de madrugada, se quedó dormido. Pero el pelirrojo no podía conciliar el sueño, no después de lo que le había dicho.

¿Cómo se supone que iba a matar a su mejor amigo? ¿Cómo iba a asesinar a Killer? Si era… La única persona que había estado a su lado desde que tenía uso de razón, desde que era un maldito crío en el South Blue. Él era su mejor amigo, su compañero, su segundo de abordo, su confidente. ¿En qué mente esquizofrénica y demoníaca cabía la posibilidad de matar a alguien tan allegado como lo era Killer para él?

En la de esa jodida diosa de los cojones, desde luego. ¿Qué tenía contra él? ¿Qué le había hecho enfurecer tanto y convertirle en el blanco de su ira? Es cierto que cuando le dijo que no iba a ser el Rey de los Piratas, perdió los estribos y la llamó de todo. Pero eso no le daba derecho a inmiscuirse en sus asuntos personales.

Es verdad que hasta que no lo vio con sus propios ojos, no se creyó que existiera un ente todopoderoso al que llamar Dios, pero ella se manifestó en el patio delante de sus narices y le castigó con un conjuro que parecía no poder romperse nunca. Y ahora, que estaba a punto de lograrlo porque había conseguido el amor de alguien, sus esfuerzos habían sido en vano porque tenía que asesinar a su mejor amigo. El mero hecho de pensarlo le producía escalofríos. ¿Por qué le tenían que pasar estas cosas? Si era feliz navegando en busca del One Piece, atracando en una isla diferente todas las semanas y reduciéndola a cenizas, huyendo de la Marina y aumentando la recompensa por su cabeza.

Pero ahora nada de eso tenía sentido. Primero, porque había conocido a una persona que se había hecho indispensable para él: Trafalgar Law. Sin quererlo, se había enamorado locamente de aquel hombre de mirada seria y pocas palabras, hasta el punto de no verse capaz de vivir sin él. Quería que, cuando todo acabara, se fuera con él en su barco y navegasen por el océano surcando los mares sin la más mínima preocupación. Ni palacios, ni templos, ni normas sociales, ni dioses. Solo ellos dos.

Sin embargo, todo ello se había visto truncado por una segunda consecuencia: Killer. ¿Cómo iba a matar a su mejor amigo? Ni siquiera en una cabeza enferma como la suya cabía una idea como esa, y él había sido (y era) muy cruel, hasta el punto de aniquilar poblaciones enteras con civiles incluidos y no sentir ni una gota de lástima. Pero no podía matar a su mejor amigo, no a él.

Desesperado, a unas pocas horas del amanecer, el pirata se levantó de la cama y fue a tomar un poco de agua de la jarra que descansaba en la mesita de té. Bebió con lentitud, saboreando el líquido elemento, y se dejó caer en el sofá exhausto. Por su cabeza surcaban pensamientos de todo tipo, a cada cual más aterrador: Killer atravesado por su brazo metálico, Killer con un balazo entre ceja y ceja, Killer ahogado por sus manos, Killer desmembrado por la Fruta del Diablo de Trafalgar… El pelirrojo lo vio dormir y suspiró. Había algo en él que le decía que algo no marchaba bien. No sabía qué era, y no sabía describir aquella sensación (¿inquietud tal vez?), pero su instinto de pirata le advertía que los días de felicidad absoluta habían quedado atrás.

No merecía la pena preguntarse el por qué, Kid lo sabía perfectamente: todavía no le había confesado sus sentimientos. Nunca habían hablado del tema y, a decir verdad, a Kid se le había olvidado por completo el barco y su tripulación. Había olvidado que era un pirata, y eso en parte le aterraba. Nunca, desde que tenía conocimiento, había renunciado a su sueño de libertad marina, pero con Trafalgar…

Algo le había hecho que lo había cambiado totalmente, le había hecho olvidar su antigua vida para mantenerlo a su lado para siempre. ¿Pero por qué? ¿Acaso tenía miedo a quedarse solo? ¿Acaso no le había demostrado ya que le quería, y que jamás de los jamases le abandonaría? Porque el moreno se había insertado en el corazón del pelirrojo de la misma forma que la tinta de sus tatuajes se incrustaba en su piel de canela.

Kid estaba seguro de sus sentimientos hacia Law, y también creía que el moreno los conocía a pesar de no habérselo dicho nunca. ¿Cómo le iba a decir algo así? Eustass Kid no era alguien a quien le fuera el rollo romántico, y ya se había sorprendido a sí mismo cuando Law había hecho algún comentario refiriéndose a él como “dulce”, “cariñoso”, “mimoso” o demás adjetivos similares. Pero el amor, o lo que él creía que era amor, le estaba cambiando a pasos agigantados y él no se daba ni cuenta. ¿Acaso sería todo un embrujo de Trafalgar? ¿Qué magia escondían sus preciosos ojos grises que, cuando los miraba, Kid sentía que perdía su conciencia y que cedía ante él como un perrito faldero? Como si fuese su esclavo. Su esclavo de amor.

Eso no era una pareja, no. Eso no era amor. Si Trafalgar de verdad lo quisiera, haría lo que estuviese en su mano para impedir la muerte de su mejor amigo. Aunque él no le conociera tan bien como hacía el pelirrojo, el mero hecho de ser el mejor amigo de su amante debía ser más que suficiente para interceder entre la diosa y ellos. Sí, cuando le había confesado todo aquello había llorado desconsolado como un niño, pero algo le decía al pirata que esas lágrimas no eran de verdad. Que no sentía el dolor que quería expresar. Si le estaba mintiendo, ¿para qué? Si conocía sus sentimientos, ¿por qué obligarle a hacer algo tan cruel como aquello?

¿Acaso Law se creía el centro del universo? ¿Se creía el centro de _su_ universo? ¿Se osaba comparar con su sueño de ser el Rey de los Piratas, de conseguir el One Piece? ¿Le estaba obligando a elegir entre una vida a su lado y una vida de pirata sin él? ¿Por qué tenía que ser algo incompatible? ¿Por qué no podía venirse en el barco como pensaba hacer Killer con su noviecito asustadizo? ¿Por qué siempre tenía que hacer todo tan difícil?

Si se ponía a pensar en frío y recordar los momentos vividos… Kid se daba cuenta que no tenía nada que ver con Trafalgar. Eran dos personas completamente distintas. ¿Y eso estaba bien? Es decir, ¿dos personas tan diferentes podían mantener una relación duradera? Los polos opuestos se atraen, o eso es lo que la gente decía, pero siendo dos polos tan opuestos como lo eran Kid y Trafalgar… El pirata no las tenía todas consigo.

Un vespertino rayo de sol entró por la ventana de la habitación y la iluminó levemente. Estaba amaneciendo. El pelirrojo se había pasado una noche entera en vela y no había sacado nada en claro. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Qué era lo correcto? Se rascó la cabeza con insistencia, por primera vez en su vida estaba perdido y sin rumbo. Varado como una tabla de madera flotando en la inmensidad del océano, un océano gris y metálico como los ojos de Trafalgar Law.

Como si supiese que estaba pensando en él, el moreno se revolvió entre las sábanas buscando el calor del cuerpo de Kid, pero no lo encontraba. Adormilado, gruñó molesto y movió más los brazos para buscar a su pareja. El pirata lo observó dubitativo, viendo como su expresión facial, hasta entonces tranquila por estar durmiendo plácidamente, se tornaba hosca y avinagrada, molesto porque allí no estaba su hombre.

Todavía dudando, Kid se encaminó hacia la cama y decidió tumbarse de nuevo, acercando a su cuerpo al moreno, que enseguida se tranquilizó al sentirlo. El sacerdote le dio un pequeño beso en el pecho y se acomodó entre sus brazos para conciliar el sueño de nuevo, ya que esa noche estaba durmiendo especialmente bien. El pelirrojo, exhausto por estar en vilo durante toda la noche, acabó durmiéndose también.

Trafalgar se despertó cuando el sol estaba en lo alto: las doce de la mañana. Miró a su amado, estaba durmiendo, pero no parecía relajado en absoluto. Sus músculos estaban tensos, y su cara reflejaba la pesadilla por la que su mente y corazón debían estar pasando. Una parte de sí quería ir a consolarle porque no soportaba ver al grandioso Eustass Kid tan afligido y, por qué no decirlo, vulnerable; pero pronto recordaba que era por un bien mayor, por estar juntos para toda la vida, y el moreno dejaba de afligirse. El fin justificaba los medios.

Law se dio un baño y se preparó concienzudamente para lo que le esperaba esa tarde: la gran boda entre Marduk e Ishtar. Se embalsamó el cuerpo con perfumes y cremas que daban luz a su tostada piel, confiriéndole un aire todavía más mágico y perfecto. Su cabello moreno también brillaba con esos curiosos mechones azules, y una de las sacerdotisas le arregló las uñas con una lima. Debía estar espléndido.

Antes de comer, Boa Hancock le llevó la túnica que luciría esa tarde: un precioso vestido blanco de seda, con cuello en pico hasta la mitad de su pecho, mangas anchas de murciélago y una cola tan larga y amplia como la de un vestido de novia. De hecho, como era blanco, lo parecía. La túnica tenía en cuello, mangas y cola varias cenefas con motivos vegetales bordados con hilos de oro y plata, y en la cola, los mismos motivos vegetales escalaban desde el final hasta casi llegar a la cadera. La seda era de máxima calidad y, como era blanca, a veces provocaba la sensación de ser transparente. Cuando Law se vio con la toga encima, supo que esa era la adecuada. Esa tarde iba a brillar como las estrellas, con luz propia.

Guardó el vestido en el armario con sumo cuidado envuelto en una sábana protectora, despachó a la costurera y bajó para supervisar las obras de la ceremonia. Había que instalar en el patio un pequeño altar elevado con cuatro columnas y una sábana que hacía las veces de techo para resguardar a los protagonistas de los rayos del sol. Los pilares del patio porticado debían ser decorados con guirnaldas de flores, y también había que colocar unos asientos adecuados para los nobles y aristócratas asistentes a la boda, y una gran alfombra de piel de serpiente que recorriese el pasillo desde la entrada del patio hasta el altar, el recorrido que debía seguir la pareja que interpretaba a los dioses.

Los preparativos marchaban con el tiempo correcto, así que el moreno subió de nuevo a su habitación para comer y terminar de arreglarse. Por primera vez en su vida quería de verdad que aquello saliese bien, quería demostrarle a Kid que, con aquellos ropajes tan caros y bien emperifollado como iba a estar, era un diamante que no podía dejar escapar por nada del mundo.

Antes de que le trajeran la comida, Law despertó a Kid de la mejor forma posible, enseñando su sonrisa amable y cariñosa, mostrándole que estaba ahí para lo que necesitara después de la funesta noticia. Porque le quería, y quería estar a su lado _para siempre_. Nada ni nadie les separarían. _Nunca_. El pelirrojo se despertó con muy mala cara, apenas había dormido, y no había descansado en absoluto.

Todo el tiempo acudían a su mente imágenes de Killer muerto, despedazado por un implacable Trafalgar Law. Sabía que existía ese Law, ese sádico moreno de mirada furibunda y letal. Lo sabía porque conocía su poder y, aunque nunca no lo hubiese visto en acción, su intuición de pirata le decía que era fuerte.

Pero ante él sólo aparecía el Law dulce y amoroso, tan tierno como un bollito de canela recién horneado. Un manjar que le derretía por dentro y por fuera. Parecía que le estaba mandando señales de calma y paz, quizá para tranquilizarlo, quizá para borrar de su memoria las malas experiencias pasadas. Pero Kid jamás olvidaría esa parte oscura de su amante porque, aunque le producía respeto, también le gustaba. Él también era así, ¿por qué no su pareja?

Desganado, el pelirrojo apenas probó bocado. El moreno estaba todo el rato encima de él, acariciando sus cabellos, dejándole delicados besos en mejillas y frente, o simplemente susurrándole palabras reconfortantes. Pero Eustass estaba sumido en una burbuja de dudas y miedos de la que era muy difícil escapar. Más bien, sí había una forma de escapar, pero no estaba dispuesto a aceptarla. No podía matar a su mejor amigo. No podía. Y ese juramento se grabó en su interior con sangre y fuego.

*****

Sanji recogía tranquilo los platos de la comida. Todos habían comido con prisas porque debían continuar con sus tareas de palacio: Usopp estaba encargado de terminar el altar de la boda y adecentar el patio, las chicas debían ataviarse correctamente para acompañar al Sumo Sacerdote en su intervención como casamentero, y Luffy y el estúpido espadachín de mierda tenían que hacer guardia y vigilar que todo transcurriera como estaba planeado.

Sí, Sanji había decidido borrar de su memoria por completo todo lo que tuviera que ver con aquel hombre. Ni siquiera pronunciaría su nombre. Después de la charla tan dolorosa que tuvieron (más bien monólogo, porque el peli-verde no dijo ni una palabra), el rubio había comprendido que no iba a obtener nada, que el otro era una persona despreciable por la que no merecía la pena preocuparse, y debía centrarse en Ace y su nueva relación con él. Suspiró. Desde que habían empezado las fiestas no lo había visto, pero esta tarde aparecería por la ceremonia y, con suerte, podrían quedar esa noche. Tenía tantas ganas de perderse entre sus brazos…

Sanji se pondría la túnica más hermosa que tenía, se acicalaría como nunca, juntos pasearían bajo la luz de la luna por las abarrotadas calles para ver los espectáculos nocturnos que ofrecían bailarinas y bufones en general, quizá compraría algún dulce traído de desiertos lejanos, y acabaría la velada en la cama con su hombre. Era un plan perfecto, ¿qué podía salir mal?

Ace lo había tenido bastante olvidado porque estaba reunido constantemente con su “familia”, algo que no molestaba al rubio de saberlo, pero no lo sabía. Si el pecoso le hubiese dicho que no podrían verse durante esos días, aunque le hubiese dolido porque eran unos días especiales, Sanji lo habría comprendido. Pero ni siquiera le había avisado. Sabía que estaba con sus esbirros porque no podía estar haciendo otra cosa, pero aun así le molestaba que no hubiese tenido la decencia de decirle nada.

Con esa felicidad repentina, el rubio terminó de recoger la mesa y comenzó a fregar los platos y guardar la comida que había sobrado para los ataques de hambre de Luffy. Ya había limpiado media vajilla cuando Zoro apareció en la cocina en busca de su botella personal. Sanji, al escuchar unos pasos en la habitación, se dio la vuelta esperando que fuera Nami para pedirle consejo sobre el vestido que debía llevar, pero al ver al espadachín se quedó blanco y rápidamente giró la cara para seguir con sus quehaceres. El peli-verde pasó de largo ignorando aquella reacción tan ofensiva para su persona y entró en la bodega. Salió con la botella en la mano, casi la había acabado ya, y antes de salir de la cocina, se quedó mirando al cocinero, quien seguía enfrascado limpiando los platos. Había comenzado a fumar.

Zoro permaneció quieto unos momentos, observándole en minucioso silencio, dubitativo en romper el helador ambiente. El cabello del cocinero estaba algo desaliñado, quizá no había tenido tiempo de lavárselo a conciencia como siempre hacía. Seguro que después de recoger se ducharía y esta noche vería a su novio. Pensar en el moreno pecoso le hizo apretar los puños con tanta fuerza que casi rompe el cuello de la botella ahí mismo.

Sanji dio una larga calada al cigarro, tan larga que al expulsar el humo el ambiente se volvió más denso, y se giró para encarar al espadachín. ¿Por qué seguía en la cocina? ¿Por qué no paraba de mirarle? Sentía sus ojos clavándose en su nuca, los sentía como dos puñales de fuego que le calcinaban el alma. Esos malditos ojos de tigre dormido, esos malditos ojos tan afilados como sus espadas.

–¿Qué quieres? –le espetó Sanji, claramente molesto. ¿No había sido suficiente la charla de ayer? ¿O es que era tan tonto que no había entendido nada?–. Estoy ocupado, no tengo tiempo para tus tonterías.

Zoro no dijo nada, permaneció callado observándole de arriba abajo, analizando cada músculo, cada movimiento que hacía el cocinero. Se le veía enfadado, eso no cabía duda, pero el peli-verde no quería discutir. De hecho, no le gustaba discutir con Sanji, no con él. Y nunca se había atrevido a levantarle la voz, siempre había sido sumiso y había acatado todas sus órdenes sin rechistar. Pero ahora se había revelado, señal inequívoca de que le estaba perdiendo.

Una parte de él ni siquiera asimilaba la idea de vivir sin él, sin el hombre que le había entregado todo durante cuatro años sin pedir nada a cambio. A él, que era un maldito desgraciado que no merecía estar donde estaba. Muchas veces lo había pensado… Tal vez hubiese sido mejor quedarse en su isla natal y… Una parte estaba dispuesta a todo por recuperarle, pero otra, mucho más firme, afirmaba que ahora las cosas iban a estar bien. Que _debían_ permanecer separados. Porque era lo mejor, sobre todo para Sanji.

–Otra vez tu maldito silencio –dijo el rubio, más enfadado–. Si no vas a decir nada, vete. No quiero verte.

Esas palabras se grabaron en el interior de Zoro con fuerza. Le había dolido. Hizo mención de decir algo, pero las palabras se morían en su garganta. Sus ojos no dejaban de escrutar al rubio, que parecía un león tan enfadado. Pero un majestuoso león, al fin y al cabo, no una sucia rata de suburbios como él.

Porque eso era Zoro, lo más bajo que podía existir. ¿Cómo iban a estar juntos? ¿Cómo iba a arrastrarle con él al infierno en el que vivía? Si Sanji era… Era perfecto. Era lo más parecido a un ángel, a un ser celestial que siempre estaba dispuesto a colaborar con una radiante sonrisa en el rostro. Con ese precioso rostro dulce, con esos cabellos color de oro y esos ojos azules como el mar. ¿Por qué había tenido que conocerle?

Algo en el cerebro de Zoro le indicó que debía actuar. Dejó la botella en la mesa y se acercó al cocinero a paso lento, serio, jugando con las distancias y el tiempo. Sanji enseguida se puso alerta, mirando con cara de pocos amigos la cada vez menos distancia de seguridad que existía entre los dos.

–¿Qué haces? –preguntó el cocinero con hastío cuando el espadachín se quedó justo enfrente suyo. No lo quería ver, ni mucho menos tener tan cerca–. Vete.

El peli-verde observó con detenimiento cada facción del rostro del rubio, quien estaba muy molesto. Inconscientemente, Zoro acercó una de sus manos para acariciar esa hermosa piel de porcelana, pero Sanji no se dejó y le empujó hacia atrás. Se dispuso a salir de allí porque no aguantaba estar cerca de Zoro, no en esas condiciones. ¿Se había vuelto loco? ¿Acaso no comprendía que entre ellos no había nada? Pero el espadachín era mucho más ágil y rápido que él, así que le agarró por las muñecas y lo retuvo ahí, encerrado entre la encimera de la cocina donde estaban los platos sucios y él.

–¡Suéltame, estúpido marimo! –gritó el rubio alterado, Zoro estaba demasiado cerca y sentía sus penetrantes ojos rebanarle como si fuese un pedazo de carne–. ¡S-Suéltame! –Sanji intentó zafarse del agarre, pero el peli-verde ejercía mucha fuerza. A pesar de lo serio y calmado que estaba, tenía la situación bajo control. Y seguía sin pronunciar palabra–. ¿¡Qué coño haces!?

Sin pensar en lo que hacía, o habiéndolo meditado mucho, Zoro se lanzó en busca de los labios del rubio, pero en el último segundo se paró en seco, quedándose a unos milímetros de Sanji. El corazón del cocinero comenzó a latir con fuerza y una conocida sensación que creía olvidada brotó de nuevo en su interior: las ganas por besar a Zoro estaban ahí. No había podido olvidarle. ¿Por qué? ¿En el fondo le gustaba sufrir?

Tembló cuando el espadachín deshizo el agarre y pasó una de las manos por su cintura y, con la otra, recorrió como nunca antes había hecho el pecho del rubio hasta llegar a su cuello, terminando por rozar los carnosos labios con su pulgar. Ahora estaba libre, sus manos estaban sueltas y podía huir de allí, pero lo único que pasaba por la mente del rubio era estremecerse. Estremecerse ante la cercanía de Zoro, estremecerse por sentir su frío aliento de hielo, estremecerse por notar esa caricia que nunca le había regalado antes.

Un dolor punzante apareció en el pecho del rubio, asfixiándole, y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, pero ninguna de ellas se escapó por sus mejillas. Ahora sí que sus ojos parecían un par de océanos en los que perderse, como Zoro había hecho tantas veces. El peli-verde luchaba internamente por controlarse, pero a duras penas podía. Tener a Sanji tan cerca y no poder tocarlo era una tortura.

Volvió a rozar esos labios con su pulgar, haciendo que el rubio se estremeciera de nuevo. Era demasiado. Sin poder contenerse más, Zoro acercó sus labios a los del cocinero y le besó intensamente, permaneciendo frío de alguna forma. Al notar los finos labios del peli-verde con ese característico sabor a alcohol, una lágrima surcó la mejilla de Sanji imparable. Volver a sentir esos labios había sido demasiado para él. Tantas noches había soñado con ellos, y ahora los tenía allí mismo. Pero él tenía una pareja, y Zoro le había alejado de su vida.

¿Por qué le besaba? ¿Y por qué, a pesar de todo el daño que le había hecho el peli-verde, Sanji seguía queriendo más? ¿Por qué no podía olvidarlo? Esa lágrima que se había escapado representaba la frustración del rubio, su frustración por querer olvidar a Zoro y no poder. Ese desgraciado estaba grabado en su corazón para siempre.

Zoro se separó un instante para observar al rubio, pues sentía cómo temblaba entre sus brazos y quería saber si debía parar. En realidad, _tenía_ que parar, pero no quería. Le observó en silencio: sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas como manzanas maduras, sus ojos brillaban con fuerza por la excitación y las lágrimas, y sus húmedos labios por el contacto le pedían más y más. ¿Cómo iba a parar ahora?

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Sanji hundió los dedos en el verde cabello del espadachín y lo atrajo hacia sí para besarle de nuevo, esta vez con mucha pasión. Con toda la pasión que tenía contenida desde que le había apartado de su vida. Zoro no pudo resistirse a esa lengua viperina que se movía frenética por su boca, ansiando su músculo y bebiendo de nuevo esa saliva alcoholizada. Ace era dulce como la miel, pero Zoro tenía ese toque amargo que tan loco volvía al cocinero. Pero Zoro pareció recobrar la cordura:

–Espera… –susurró el espadachín perdiéndose en la magnificencia de esos ojos azules del cocinero–. Esto no está bien…

–¿P-Por qué no? –preguntó Sanji con un hilo de voz. No quería perderlo, no ahora que le había abierto las puertas de su corazón de nuevo–. Si es por Ace, yo…

–Él no tiene nada que ver –le cortó el peli-verde–. Te mereces a alguien mejor que yo, cocinero. Lo sabes –acarició con ternura la mejilla por la que la lágrima había discurrido y que todavía seguía algo húmeda–. Si te quedas a mi lado, te destrozaré la vida. Y eso no me lo perdonaría jamás…

Lentamente, el espadachín fue soltando al rubio y alejándose de él. Ya había caído otra vez, había ido demasiado lejos y eso sólo empeoraba las cosas. Sanji intentó retenerlo agarrando de su chilaba, pero Zoro le dedicó una mirada apenada, triste, quejumbrosa, que le quitó las ganas de insistir.

Nunca le había mirado así, Sanji nunca había visto un ápice de pena o de miedo en su rostro, y ahora se le aparecía ante él con esos ojos que casi parecían los de un cachorro desamparado. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tenía en mente? ¿Qué estaba pasando por su interior, por su alma, por su corazón? Sanji necesitaba respuestas, porque no podía caer de nuevo en el abismo, no ahora que Zoro le había demostrado que, en parte, tenía corazón.

–¿P-Por qué? –preguntó el cocinero con un nudo en la garganta. Tenía mucho miedo de aquella respuesta, tenía mucho miedo de volver a ser rechazado por Zoro–. ¿Por qué, Zoro?

–Porque no puedo, cocinero –le contestó el peli-verde, también con un nudo en la garganta y una sonrisa amarga. Una sonrisa que destrozó al rubio–. Créeme, es mejor así.

–¡No! –le espetó Sanji–. Necesito que me expliques qué está pasando, Zoro. ¡Lo necesito! –se llevó una mano al pecho porque se estaba poniendo nervioso y sentía que le faltaba el aire–. ¿Por qué no podemos estar juntos? ¿Qué te lo impide?

–No es qué, sino quién… –sentenció el espadachín sin ganas desde el marco de la puerta. Le dedicó una última mirada a Sanji, una mirada cargada de sentimiento y perdón, una mirada que no pudo aguantar una amarga lágrima. Antes de desaparecer por palacio, sonrió al rubio–. Lo siento mucho, Sanji.

El cocinero se lanzó corriendo en su busca, pero al salir de la habitación, Zoro ya no estaba. La cabeza le daba vueltas, le faltaba aire y su corazón apenas latía. Desencajado por completo, se deslizó por el marco de la puerta hasta sentarse en el suelo, estático, con los ojos en blanco y la boca seca como un desierto. Y en esos momentos, Sanji sintió cómo la vida se le escapaba, como su mundo daba un giro de 180 grados y todo en lo que había estado creyendo esos días había dejado de tener importancia. Porque en esa última mirada de Zoro, en esa lágrima derramada, había visto mucho amor. Un amor que creía inexistente, un amor imposible. Imposible de creer, imposible de vivir, imposible de sentir. Esa era la palabra: _imposible_.

*****

El patio porticado estaba abarrotado. Todo aquel que se consideraba aristócrata, o tenía el suficiente dinero para serlo, debía asistir a tal evento. Porque era una celebración para los grandes de la isla, una ceremonia de alta alcurnia donde los dos dioses más importantes del panteón se unían en matrimonio para derrotar al caos. La plebe y los esclavos abarrotaban las calles esos días, era bueno gozar de un momento de paz entre los semejantes. Los pobres honraban las fiestas a su manera, y los ricos, a la suya. Los asistentes iban engalanados como nunca, ataviados con sus mejores trajes y joyas más vistosas. Conforme llegaban, se iban colocando en las bancadas preparadas, guardando los primeros sitios para las familias de los dos jóvenes que hacían de dioses ese año.

En el pequeño altar que habían improvisado los empleados del palacio, Cavendish, el joven que emulaba a Marduk, esperaba ansioso a que su pareja, Rebecca, hiciese su aparición estelar. Las campanas anunciaron su entrada en el patio, y todos los asistentes admiraron su belleza pura y angelical.

Pero quien estaba más espectacular de todos era Law. Su túnica blanca de seda resaltaba sobre su morena piel, su cabello azabache lucía unos curiosos mechones de un azul índigo que le conferían un aire exótico, sus grises ojos se habían envuelto en _kohl_ negro para causar más impresión, y esa aura mágica que siempre poseía se había ampliado de manera considerable. Tenía un magnetismo increíble.

La ceremonia transcurrió sin ningún altercado, pues todos permanecían atentos a las palabras del Sumo Sacerdote y a su fantástica imagen. Una bandada de aves del paraíso surcó el cielo en un momento dado, y eso animó más a los participantes porque era señal de un buen augurio. Pero había una persona en todo el palacio que no disfrutaba.

Eustass Kid había decidido salir de la cama y tomar un poco de aire fresco, por lo que salió al jardín del tercer piso. Hasta allí llegaban los susurros de Trafalgar, escuchaba su voz sin entender nada porque hablaba en sumerio. Armándose de valor, descendió hasta el primer piso y se quedó allí, en el jardín, observando la ceremonia desde arriba. Law no le veía porque estaba de espaldas a él, pero Kid lo prefirió. El moreno estaba radiante. La seda era tan fina y de la más alta calidad que el blanco del traje brillaba tanto que hacía daño a la vista. El pelirrojo suspiró, ¿por qué había tenido que enamorarse de alguien como él?

Permaneció en el jardín unos minutos, pero volvió de nuevo a la habitación para enterrarse entre las sábanas y dejar su mente en blanco. Le dolía la cabeza de tanto pensar y devanarse los sesos. Escuchó los aplausos y los vítores y gritos de júbilo cuando la ceremonia acabó, pero Law no regresó porque tenía que atender a sus invitados para la cena que se celebraría después.

Al pelirrojo tampoco le importó estar solo el resto del día, de hecho, lo prefería. Ver a Law sólo le traía a la mente escenas macabras y escalofríos por todo su cuerpo. El moreno estaba siendo realmente atento con él en esos momentos tan difíciles, y eso sólo hacía quererle más todavía. Pero una parte del pirata dudaba de esa cara de porcelana que le regalaba dulces sonrisas. Dudaba de que realmente lo hiciera porque lo sentía y no por aparentar.

Había descubierto una mitad oscura en el interior del sacerdote, una mitad que en otra situación le hubiese encantado explotar, pero no ahora, porque sinceramente vacilaba respecto a la actitud de su pareja. Porque le veía capaz de asesinar a Killer si no lo hacía él. Y si lo hacía, Kid tenía claro que acabaría pegándose un tiro en la sien. Porque no podría vivir sin su mejor amigo, pero tampoco sin Law.

Y estaba claro que, si el moreno mataba al rubio, su relación habría muerto con él. Darían igual las súplicas del mayor, darían igual los perdones y los arrepentimientos porque no habría nada que pudiera hacer para convencerle de cambiar de opinión. Trafalgar Law desaparecería de su corazón del mismo modo que hicieron sus padres al morir cuando él apenas era un crío de cuatro años.

La cena estuvo plagada de altos dignatarios y personajes ilustres de Babilonia y de las islas próximas. La mesa se llenaba de suculentos manjares que se iban renovando cuando un plato se quedaba vacío, y la música y el espectáculo nunca cesaban. El vino y los licores de frutas tampoco desaparecían, estaban muy presentes ya fuera en la mesa o ingeridos en los estómagos de los comensales. Ninguno de los allí presentes quería marcharse, salvo los protagonistas, por muy estrambótico que sonara.

La pareja de dioses debía quedarse en palacio aquella noche para celebrar la unión sagrada y, según decía la tradición, engendrar un hijo. En otras ocasiones, las parejas sí habían practicado actos sexuales en una de las habitaciones de palacio, pero esta pareja había decidido no hacerlo, y por ambas partes. Rebecca venía de una familia muy religiosa, y reservaban la flor de su hija porque ella quería entrar al servicio de la Diosa Madre. Cavendish, al enterarse de ello, simplemente no se opuso porque, entre otras cosas, los rumores decían que prefería la compañía masculina.

Cuando Trafalgar se enteró, decidió espiar al rubio para confirmar sus sospechas, además de que tampoco tenía muchas ganas de celebrar y estar de fiesta. No lo quería reconocer, pero estaba preocupado por su hombre, porque una parte de él le decía que no sería capaz de cumplir con el plan. Y ese pensamiento no dejaba de reconcomerle por dentro, porque Eustass Kid _debía_ ser suyo, _tenía_ que ser suyo para siempre y bajo cualquier circunstancia.

El moreno subió sigilosamente las escaleras siguiendo al rubio, que iba por delante en dirección a su habitación sin percatarse de que estaba siendo observado. El joven andaba a paso ligero, parecía tener ganas de llegar a su habitación y descansar un momento, era bastante cansado ser el centro de atención durante todo un día.

Antes de llegar al pasillo donde se encontraba su habitación, miró en todas las direcciones para comprobar que nadie le seguía, pero Law tuvo el tiempo justo para esconderse tras una pared para no ser descubierto. Cuando se cercioró de que nadie le estaba observando, el rubio entró en la habitación y corrió las cortinas púrpuras que hacían las veces de puerta.

La habitación estaba en penumbra, escasamente iluminada por un par de velas sobre las mesillas. En un sofá, un hombre de pelo verde dormía plácidamente, ajeno a la intromisión del príncipe. Cavendish se sirvió una copa de agua para rebajar todo el alcohol que había ingerido, que por suerte no le había afectado en demasía y, cuando se la acabó, dejó caer la copa de bronce al suelo haciendo un potente estruendo. El muchacho dormilón se despertó de un sobresalto asustado por tan repentino ruido, casi le había dado un infarto al corazón.

–¿Se puede saber qué hacías durmiendo? –inquirió molesto el rubio–. Compórtate, Bartolomeo. Ya sabes bajo qué condiciones te he traído aquí.

–Es que tardabas tanto que me aburría y me entró sueño-beh –contestó el vampiro con simpleza. Y con pereza, se frotó los ojos y se levantó del sofá para estirar su mono blanco de sirviente y recoger la copa que su amo había tirado–. ¿Cómo ha ido la ceremonia?

–Bien, pero estoy muy cansado –dijo el rubio con orgullo, y le dio la espalda al esclavo mientras apartaba su cabello a un lado, indicándole que le desvistiera–. Hazlo con cuidado, este traje vale más que tú.

Bartolomeo no contestó porque el rubio tenía razón, él era un esclavo y valía muy poco (y más con esa deformación en sus colmillos, que los tenía como un lobo feroz). Dejó la copa en la mesa y fue a desabrochar las lazadas que sujetaban el traje de su amo. Lo hizo con sumo cuidado, el vestido había costado una fortuna.

En realidad, Cavendish estaba espléndido esa noche, pues el traje era de un azul que resaltaba sus ojos. Eran dos piezas, una camisa realmente ajustada de manga larga y cuello de pico con detalles dorados y naranjas, y una falda hasta los tobillos un poco más ancha del mismo azul y decorada con estrellas y soles con hilos de oro. Las partes se unían mediante un cinturón de piel de camello.

El peli-verde, después de desatar todos los lazos de la camisa, se la quitó lentamente, sin dejar de ver la espalda de Cavendish, estirando de las mangas hasta que la parte superior quedó en sus manos. Volvió a atar los lazos, y la plegó correctamente, guardándola en un pequeño baúl de madera que había a los pies de la cama.

Cuando Bartolomeo se giró para seguir desvistiendo a su señor, éste ya estaba completamente desnudo y la falda y el cinturón descansaban a sus pies. Cavendish se apartó para que Bartolomeo pudiera recoger la ropa, y cuando la guardó en el baúl de nuevo, comenzó a hablarle al peli-verde con tono autoritario pero sensual.

–Desnúdate, Bartolomeo –le ordenó sin moverse del sitio–. Vamos.

–Pero… Nos pueden ver, amo –replicó el peli-verde algo sonrojado por la proposición tan directa, y porque su amante estaba delante de sus narices completamente desnudo y su mirada lujuriosa no dejaba otra interpretación posible que una pasional noche de sexo–. Si su padre se entera…

–¡Mi padre ya lo sabe! –le espetó Cavendish, molesto–. ¿Qué te piensas, que es tonto? ¿Que no se da cuenta de lo que pasa en su casa? ¿Qué te crees, que no sé cómo me mira? –se acercó al vampiro furioso–. Soy una deshonra para él, su único hijo, el primogénito que heredará todos sus bienes… Pero no estoy a la altura de lo que espera de mí porque me paso las noches con un esclavo, con un sucio _wardu_ –sus ojos se humedecieron, pero de ellos no salió ninguna lágrima porque, aunque su padre no opinara igual, él se consideraba a sí mismo un digno caballero, y llorar era cosa de niños–. P-Pero no puedo evitarlo…

Cavendish se aproximó a Bartolomeo y se hundió en sus brazos buscando consuelo. Éste lo estrechó entre su musculado pecho y le dio pequeños besos en la frente para intentar calmarlo. No dijo nada, él era un esclavo y sabía cuál era su lugar en la sociedad. Y también sabía que Cavendish estaba haciendo un esfuerzo muy grande aguantando esa situación, porque jamás un aristócrata como el rubio se atrevería a relacionarse con un _wardu_ como él. Porque socialmente estaba muy mal visto, era casi un sacrilegio. Es por eso que sus palabras de poco servirían para consolarle, porque el problema no tenía solución. Ambos se amaban con locura, pero las normas sociales primaban por encima de todo. El peli-verde lo abrazó con fuerza hasta que el rubio se hubo calmado un poco.

–Ayúdame a asesinar a mi padre, Bartolomeo –confesó Cavendish mortalmente serio, impasible ante las duras palabras que acababa de pronunciar.

–¡¿P-Pero qué estás diciendo, Cavendish?! –se alarmó el vampiro. A su amo le había afectado ese día más de lo normal–. ¡Ni siquiera digas una cosa así en broma!

–Lo digo completamente en serio –le corrigió el príncipe–. Nadie sospechará de nosotros, de su único hijo, y mi madre no le echará mucho en falta porque cada día le soporta menos –le agarró de las manos con entusiasmo–. Cuando mi padre muera, toda la herencia será para mí. Venderé todas las tierras y la casa, mi madre se irá a vivir con su hermana a Elam y tú y yo abandonaremos esta isla para irnos lejos de aquí, donde nadie nos conozca y podamos comenzar una nueva vida juntos.

–Pero… –Bartolomeo se había quedado perplejo, no imaginaba a su pareja tan decidido en un tema tan escabroso como un parricidio. Y todo por defender su amor–. ¿Estás seguro de lo que dices? Como alguien lo descubra, nosotros seremos los muertos…

–Ya tengo todo planeado, incluso sé cómo lo voy a matar –Cavendish besó las palmas de las manos del peli-verde, que lo miraba algo escéptico–. Bartolomeo, es la única opción posible… Quiero pasear contigo de la mano y que nadie nos mire con asco, quiero besarte en las celebraciones y que nadie comente con odio, quiero poder dormir a tu lado sin el temor a pensar que alguien podría entrar en casa y atacarnos… Quiero estar contigo, Bartolomeo.

–Cavendish… –fue lo único que pudo contestar el vampiro, se había quedado asombrado por la franqueza de las palabras del rubio. Él también quería hacer todo aquello que había dicho, pero como siempre, no era capaz de expresarlo correctamente. Las palabras se las dejaba a Cavendish, él se ocupaba de los hechos. Y sin dudarlo, pasó sus brazos por la nuca del príncipe y lo atrajo hacia sí para besarlo con ganas–. Te amo, Cavendish.

–Hazme el amor como sólo tú sabes, Bartolomeo –le suplicó el rubio, necesitado de amor.

La nula oposición de su pareja al descabellado plan le había puesto muy feliz, porque por fin podrían tener una vida sin remordimientos ni culpas por hacer algo que la sociedad consideraba pecado y de mal gusto.

El nombrado sonrió y lo levantó como si fuera una princesa porque sabía que le gustaba, y más en una noche tan especial en la que “era” un dios. Le haría el amor como sólo él sabía, y se lo haría las veces que quisiera, hasta que ambos se hartaran. Y luego dormirían juntos, bien abrazaditos y agarrados para no separarse ni en sueños. Y a la mañana siguiente, amanecerían juntos, se darían más amor, y planearían el asesinato. Y como si de un mito se tratase, la muerte daría paso a una nueva vida: la suya juntos lejos de Babilonia.

Trafalgar, que había escuchado toda la conversación escondido tras el marco de la puerta, no pudo evitar sonreír y ver que aquellos dos eran muy parecidos a Kid y él. Pero con dos pequeñas diferencias: Kid era un hombre libre, un jodido pirata, sí, pero un hombre libre, al fin y al cabo; y ellos no tendrían la necesidad de irse de Babilonia, al contrario, se quedarían allí para siempre. Juntos. Inseparables. Inconscientemente se llevó una mano al pecho y notó cómo se aceleraba su corazón sólo de pensar en el pelirrojo. ¿Cómo podía gustarle tanto? Y hablando de él… Ya era hora de hacerle una visita.

Law subió las escaleras hasta su habitación aceleradamente. De repente, había sentido una necesidad tremenda de estar con Kid. De besarle, de abrazarle, de perderse entre su cuerpo de héroe mítico. Cuando llegó, la habitación estaba escasamente alumbrada por la luz de la luna y las estrellas que se colaba por la ventana. Kid había apagado todas las velas, parecía querer sumirse en la oscuridad, parecía querer ser tragado por un agujero negro sin fondo del que no pudiera salir jamás y así no tener que cometer ninguna locura. Porque daba igual la opción que escogiese, ninguna era buena. ¿Matar a Killer? ¿Abandonar a Trafalgar? Ni muerto.

El moreno se acercó en silencio a la cama y vio como el pelirrojo dormía en una esquina, algo poco frecuente en él porque solía ocupar toda la cama. Se desnudó rápidamente y se acurrucó a su lado, dudando en despertarle o no. Escuchar a la pareja de abajo le había puesto los dientes largos y tenía ganas de sexo, pero por muchas ganas que tuviera, no creía que Eustass opinase lo mismo.

Resignado, suspiró y se dio media vuelta para no ver a su pareja: era más fácil resistir la tentación cuando no se tenía delante de las narices. Pero Kid, que había notado cómo Law se metía en la cama a pesar de estar dormido, pasó un brazo por su cintura y lo arrastró hacia él, colocándolo adecuadamente de manera que la cabeza del moreno descansase sobre su pecho. Susurró algo incomprensible para el sacerdote y le dio un beso de buenas noches en la cabeza.

Trafalgar ronroneó como un gato por ese inesperado y cálido recibimiento y le correspondió con un pequeño beso en el pecho, donde estaba el corazón del pirata. Acercó más su oído a la zona, quería quedarse dormido escuchando los latidos lentos y acompasados de su hombre de los mares. Quería que ese momento durase para siempre porque, en ese preciso instante, Law se había dado cuenta que Kid lo amaba con locura. Con tanta locura que estaba dispuesto a asesinar a su mejor amigo y renunciar a su vida de pirata. El mayor sonrió, por fin se acabarían sus problemas de una vez por todas.

O eso creía él.


	24. XXIV

Killer amaneció solo esa mañana. Extrañado, se levantó enseguida y salió de la habitación (con el casco puesto, por supuesto) en busca de Penguin. El pequeño estaba en el salón con su hermano con unas telas entre las manos. Cuando lo vio, el pastorcillo le dejó un dulce beso de buenos días en la zona del casco donde creía estaban sus labios, y continuó con su tarea. El rubio se sirvió un vaso de leche recién ordeñada en la cocina y se lo bebió allí para que nadie le viera el rostro. Todavía no.

Penguin y Shachi estaban reutilizando algunas telas viejas, cosiendo y remendando agujeros rotos para hacer un disfraz para esos tres días de fiesta que comenzaban hoy. Durante tres días se conmemoraba la lucha de Marduk contra su madre Tianmat, y era el momento preferido para la plebe porque podían realizar acciones que tenían prohibidas durante el resto del año, como dirigir la palabra a los aristócratas, o comer en la misma mesa junto a hombres libres. Eran tres días de libertad, ansiada libertad.

Los _wardu_ y _mushkennu_ se disfrazaban de demonios o seres del Inframundo para justificar sus acciones, como queriendo disculparse por lo que iban a hacer y culpar al demonio “que los había poseído” (los disfraces eran algo casi místico, pues se creía que, cuando te vestías como una persona o animal, adquirías sus atributos porque su alma poseía tu cuerpo). Los pequeños habían sacado unas roñosas telas marrones y grises del establo y, después de lavarlas en el río, habían podido aprovecharlas para confeccionarse unos taparrabos y unas muñequeras y rodilleras a juego, la indumentaria típica de los demonios allí.

Otra de las ventajas del disfraz es que los esclavos podían llevar la cabeza al descubierto sin necesidad de utilizar el turbante que les caracterizaba. Para vestirse realmente como un demonio, se tenían que pintar la cara y el pecho con tierra para oscurecer sus pieles, ya que se suponía los demonios tenían las pieles quemadas por el fuego del Inframundo y por el veneno de su sangre.

Cuando el pirata vio al pastorcillo de aquella guisa, se quedó petrificado. Medio desnudo, con una minúscula faldita de tela ligera y unos protectores en brazos y piernas, con el cabello al aire cayéndole por los hombros y dejando al descubierto su precioso rostro angelical. Penguin se veía increíblemente hermoso. Una finísima gota de sudor frío le recorrió la espalda y el rubio se cuadró sin saber muy bien por qué. Menos mal que no se le veía la cara, porque la tenía completamente desencajada.

Penguin vino con unas telas y se las ofreció, queriéndole preguntar si él también quería participar en la fiesta. Sonreía, y sus ojos tenían un brillo especial: de verdad quería que Killer se vistiera con ellos. El pirata agarró las telas y, después de meditarlo unos segundos, suspiró y asintió con la cabeza. No podía negarse, no con un Penguin así vestido y así de ilusionado. La falda que le habían preparado era más larga que la de los pastorcillos, hasta por encima de las rodillas, quizá porque creyeron que así se sentiría menos incómodo. No se puso muñequeras porque llevaba sus cuchillas, pero sí unas tobilleras de cuero que le eran un poco incómodas porque le apretaban más de la cuenta. Pero Killer no se quejó, Penguin estaba emocionadísimo al verle vestido como él, y eso era suficiente para no pensar siquiera en pegas.

Para comer, los jóvenes sacaron la mesa del comedor a la calle, juntándola con el resto de mesas que también sacaban los vecinos. Cada casa preparaba un plato, y todos iban recorriendo las mesas hasta que se acababan. No había gran variedad culinaria a pesar de ser un banquete, pues los _wardu_ no tenían dinero suficiente para comprar productos más exquisitos, por lo que solía haber muchos platos repetidos: gachas, pan de diferentes tipos de cereales, tortas, algunas piezas de carne de vaca, unas cuantas verduras frescas y unos pocos pescados conseguidos esa misma mañana.

Para no quitarse el casco, Killer había perfeccionado una técnica muy habilidosa que le permitía levantarse sólo el casco hasta la nariz, de manera que pudiera meterse pedazos de comida a la boca sin problemas, pero lo hacía en una milésima de segundo, porque masticaba con el casco completamente bajado para que ni siquiera le vieran los labios. Con una caña de azúcar se había construido una pajita para beber vino como siempre hacía.

A pesar del calor, los esclavos parecían felices compartiendo lo que tenían y disfrutando de una agradable comida junto a iguales sin que la autoridad pertinente les desmontase el tinglado. El ambiente le recordó al rubio a la tripulación, ahora _su_ tripulación, y las largas noches que habían pasado en vela riendo y bebiendo como lo que eran, auténticos piratas.

La nostalgia floreció en su interior, pues Killer no sabía si, ahora que Kid era un completo desconocido, las cosas volverían a ser como antes. Suspiró, ojalá arreglase sus problemas con Trafalgar. Y también había que contar con los hermanos, pues no dudaba en llevárselos con él en cuanto le fuera posible.

Después de comer, todos ayudaron a recoger las mesas y se encerraron en sus casas para dormir la siesta y prepararse para esa noche, pues según le habían explicado a Killer, la fiesta empezaba cuando el sol descendía de los cielos. El rubio estaba ansioso, veía tanta felicidad en las caras de los esclavos que sentía muchísima curiosidad por ver de qué se trataba.

*****

Kid no se había levantado de mejor humor esa mañana. Había comido un poco más, seguramente porque era de esas personas que no pierden el apetito en situaciones difíciles, pero seguía lúgubre y quejumbroso, como un enorme árbol al que le habían talado las ramas y estaba a punto de caer al suelo. En cierta forma era así, su mayor y más importante vínculo estaba a punto de cortarse, y no podía hacer nada al respecto. Manos y pies estaban hundidas en la tierra, en el lodo que lo arrastraba al interior de un agujero putrefacto. Estaba cavando su propia tumba a sabiendas de que no podía evitarlo.

Law estaba más calmado, le había dejado un poco de espacio. Seguía estando pendiente de él como una madre cuida a su cachorro indefenso, pero parecía haberse dado cuenta que esos comportamientos no iban con el pelirrojo. De hecho, eran contraproducentes. Eustass Kid no era un desvalido animal perdido en el bosque, él era uno de los más temibles piratas del mundo y sabía valerse por sí solo. Para consuelo de Trafalgar, el menor le había dedicado algunas palabras amables y algunos tímidos besos, señal de que se encontraba mejor dentro de lo que en una situación como esa se podía calificar como “mejor”.

Trafalgar decidió quedarse toda la tarde con Kid en la habitación. Tampoco tenía pensado salir, pero así tenía una razón de peso para permanecer en palacio. Después de comer, ambos descansaron en el sofá sin cruzar palabra. Law estaba sentado con la vista perdida en el horizonte que se vislumbraba por la ventana más próxima, y Kid estaba tumbado con la cabeza apoyada en su regazo, con los ojos cerrados, como si no quisiera ver la realidad. Law no dijo una palabra en toda la tarde, simplemente se dedicó a acariciar el brillante pelo de su amante para intentar relajarle un poco. Kid le agradecía que respetase su espacio, no quería hablar de nada en esos momentos. Al final se quedó dormido.

Al caer el sol, el moreno encendió unas velas y dejó descansando a su hombre en el sofá. Decidió leer un poco, desde que el pirata había aparecido en su vida había dejado de lado ese pasatiempo que tanto le gustaba. Rebuscó por su completa estantería y escogió un pergamino sobre poemas de amor, el único que tenía porque aborrecía ese tema. Pero ese día le apetecía leer. Se sentó en el escritorio y permaneció en silencio hasta que Kid se despertó pasada una hora. Estaba algo atontado por haberse quedado dormido tan de repente, por lo que comenzó a prepararse un baño sin despegar sus labios para nada, ni siquiera se giró para ver si estaba solo en el dormitorio o no.

Sin percatarse que Trafalgar estaba leyendo, el pelirrojo apagó la mayoría de velas para dejar la habitación sumida en la penumbra. Le era más fácil relajarse en la oscuridad. El moreno le miró algo molesto, pero no dijo nada y enrolló el pergamino de nuevo para guardarlo en la estantería. Su tiempo de lectura se había agotado. Al escuchar los ruidos, el pirata se giró y, como si se hubiese caído de un árbol, se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

–Perdona –se excusó el pirata al ver la mirada apagada del moreno por no poder continuar leyendo–, no sabía que estabas aquí.

–Está bien, Eustass-ya –mintió el sacerdote, y guardó los escritos–. Bajaré para decirle al cocinero que prepare la cena.

–E-Espera –le cortó el pelirrojo, se había dado cuenta de que se estaba comportando como un auténtico imbécil con Trafalgar–. ¿Por qué no te bañas conmigo? –preguntó algo sonrojado y apartando la vista de los grisáceos ojos de su pareja–. Me apetece…

–Claro –contestó Law, algo confuso por el repentino cambio de humor de su pareja, pero en verdad tenía ganas de bañarse con él.

Con una media sonrisa, el sacerdote se desnudó ante los penetrantes ojos de Kid, que no dejaba de mirarle con una expresión indescifrable, y entró en la bañera. El agua estaba algo templada, como le gustaba al pirata, pero el moreno no se quejó porque él prefería el agua fría. Se colocó al lado de Kid respetando su espacio, pero éste lo arrastró y lo sentó entre sus piernas dándole la espalda, como hacían siempre cuando se bañaban. Para mayor sorpresa del otro, el pelirrojo lo abrazó con fuerza y le dejó un cálido beso en la nuca.

–Lo siento, Trafalgar –se excusó de nuevo el pirata, esta vez de una forma mucho más sentida y personal, más íntima. Le estaba pidiendo perdón por todo lo que le había hecho pasar el día anterior. Kid tampoco sabía muy bien por qué decía lo que decía, pero lo estaba diciendo.

–No tiene importancia, Eustass-ya –contestó el moreno mientras acariciaba los musculosos brazos de su pareja y se recostaba contra su pecho–. Estás pasando por unos momentos difíciles, es normal que te encuentres desorientado y perdido.

Kid no contestó, era más que evidente que Law tenía razón. Le dio otro beso en la nuca, mucho más tierno que el anterior, y se bañaron en silencio. Pero no era un silencio incómodo como otros, era un silencio de paz, un silencio de reflexión. El pelirrojo se estaba devanando los sesos para encontrar la respuesta correcta, sentía que cada vez estaba más cerca. Sí, quizá fuese una corazonada, o quizá los dolores de cabeza le habían dejado secuelas y creía cosas que en realidad no iban a pasar, pero sentía que estaba cerca de la solución correcta.

–Creo que saldré a tomar el aire –dijo Kid mientras terminaba el último grano de uva de su plato–. Me vendrá bien.

–¿Quieres andar por las calles esta noche, Eustass-ya? –preguntó Law algo incómodo. La idea no le hacía ni pizca de gracia–. Puedes salir al jardín si lo que quieres es tomar el aire.

–Daré una pequeña vuelta y luego regresaré –afirmó el pelirrojo, no iba a ceder–. ¿Por qué no me acompañas, Trafalgar?

–Yo… –la pregunta le había dejado un poco descolocado, pero el moreno no tenía ninguna gana de salir. No en esos tres días–. Prefiero quedarme aquí, Eustass-ya.

–Muy bien –resopló el pirata. No quería alejarse de Law, pero también quería disfrutar de unos momentos de soledad sin tenerle pegado a su espalda como una sombra–. No tardaré.

Y el pirata dio un pequeño beso al sacerdote y salió a paso ligero. Nada más salir del palacio, en la plaza, una hoguera enorme apareció frente a Kid iluminando la noche. A su alrededor, montones de _wardu_ bailaban medio desnudos y con sus cuerpos llenos de barro, incluso alguno llevaba máscaras de madera con caras enfadadas y cuernos y colmillos de considerable tamaño.

En la escalinata de palacio, la guardia real vigilaba la escena con precisión, conocían lo que pasaba esos tres días y debían estar lo más atentos posibles para mantener el control. El pelirrojo pasó por uno de los lados de la plaza intentando no llamar mucho la atención, no quería follones esa noche porque no sabría cómo actuaría. Más bien, sí que lo sabía, y por eso no quería problemas. No más.

Esa noche, la ciudad se veía distinta. Kid andaba por las calles sin un rumbo fijo, guiado por las hogueras que frecuentemente encontraba en cualquier esquina más ancha de lo normal, o en cualquier rincón que permitiera preparar una fogata. Eran hogueras grandes, la mayoría le llegarían a la altura de la cadera, pero nada comparadas con las de las plazas.

En las plazoletas, enormes hogueras de varios metros de alto se alzaban imponentes. Las maderas crepitaban, las llamas arrasaban con todo a su paso, la luz que desprendía el fuego iluminaba una noche sin luna y con muy pocas estrellas, y los esclavos, la mayoría de ellos ebrios y felices, bailaban despreocupados a su alrededor, sin mostrar el mínimo ápice de miedo o preocupación por la inmensa mole de fuego. Al contrario, cuanto más grande fuera la pira, mejor. Algunos echaban más leña al fuego, incluso unas gotas de alcohol o brea para que las llamas florecieran con más fuerza y vigor.

Por las calles, en cualquier rincón, los _wardu_ bailaban y bebían sin preocuparse por nada más que ellos. Esa noche era su noche. Nadie más caminaba por las calles, todos vestían esos extraños disfraces que los asemejaban a demonios, no había ningún aristócrata de los que había visto en palacio días atrás. Era como si se hubieran escondido en sus madrigueras ricas y lujosas y, por una noche, les cediesen a los pobres la libertad de la que ellos siempre gozaban.

Los esclavos no miraban por nadie más que ellos, bebiendo directamente de las barricas de vino o de cerveza, revolcándose por el suelo y bañándose en barro para ensuciarse aún más, bailando con las frenéticas melodías a golpe de tambor que en nada se parecían a las que Kid había escuchado durante las cenas de palacio. A pesar de estar en la misma ciudad, a pesar de convivir juntos, ricos y pobres eran completamente distintos. La diferencia era tan grande…

En cualquier rincón un poco cubierto, alejado de las calles principales, se escuchaban gemidos de mujeres, seguramente prostitutas que estaban con sus clientes. Ahora, sin el yugo de las normas sociales, podían salir de sus burdeles y buscar usuarios que pagasen por sus servicios directamente en la calle. Hombres y mujeres se perdían en un abismo de alcohol, música agitada, sustancias alucinógenas como hongos y vapores de hierbas, y mucho libertinaje. Daba igual con quien estar, lo importante era estar con alguien.

Esa lujuria desenfrenada le hizo pensar en Law. Cuando empezaron a tener relaciones, el moreno también era así de desenfrenado y salvaje, siempre queriendo más. No era ningún problema, al contrario, pero el pirata estaba seguro que habían pasado muchos hombres por su cama. ¿Él sería uno más? Creía que Law le quería, por lo menos se lo demostraba, pero ¿cómo sabía que no había hecho lo mismo con sus otros amantes? El pelirrojo suspiró, Trafalgar era todo un misterio.

Perdiéndose por las calles, el pirata llegó al puerto. Apenas estaba iluminado, pero Kid sabía que delante de él había agua. La podía oír, la podía oler, la podía sentir. Cuando uno llevaba toda su vida siendo un pirata, el agua había pasado de ser un enemigo mortal a un compañero fiel al que nunca abandonas. Aunque siempre había que tener cuidado. Se acercó para verse reflejado en el agua, pero no podía ver nada, la oscuridad lo cubría todo.

Kid suspiró de nuevo, era irónico cómo el mundo le decía que se estaba cavando su propia tumba. Se quedó meditando unos momentos, en completa soledad, pero un ruido muy potente rompió el silencio que reinaba. Y seguido al ruido, numerosos gritos y más explosiones. El pelirrojo, alarmado, regresó de nuevo a la ciudad para ver qué estaba sucediendo.

*****

Killer y Penguin paseaban tranquilos por las estrechas calles de su barrio. Cuando el pastorcillo encontraba a algún conocido, se paraba y le deseaba los mejor para él y su familia durante ese año, o eso deducía el rubio, porque llevaba un rato escuchándole decir lo mismo. Andaban de la mano, con tanta fiesta y desenfreno, el pirata no quería soltar a su pareja. Le podía pasar cualquier cosa.

Pero Penguin estaba encantado. Caminaba despreocupado por las calles, riendo y canturreando, e incluso algunas veces se puso a bailar cuando encontraron una hoguera con otros danzantes. También se acurrucaba con Killer, le abrazaba con ganas, le ronroneaba como un gato mimoso y le sonreía con dulzura. Estaba realmente feliz de poder compartir esos momentos con su pareja, con la persona más importante de su vida junto a su hermano (el cual, por cierto, había ido a celebrar las fiestas con los vecinos).

Los esclavos más fanfarrones miraban curiosos a la pareja. Les resultaba muy chocante que Penguin, uno de los pastorcillos de los suburbios más tímido y miedoso, hubiese encontrado a una persona tan sobresaliente como Killer. Porque ellos no lo conocían en absoluto, pero se veía a la legua que el rubio enmascarado estaba hecho de otra pasta. Era un hombre muy fuerte, con un cuerpo que asustaba sólo de verlo, con ese cabello rubio al viento como si fuese un manto de oro pero, sobre todo, con esas extrañas armas de las que no se separaba nunca. Al principio nadie sabía lo que eran, pero enseguida se corrió la voz de que eran dos potentes cuchillas afiladas como las espadas de los guardias. Era un hombre extraordinario.

Sin embargo, lo que más les llamaba la atención era ese casco azul y blanco con el que siempre se cubría la cara. ¿Quién en su sano juicio llevaría algo así? Para ellos, que nunca habían salido de la isla, les parecía curioso y hasta un poco ridículo. ¿Qué necesidad tenía de taparse la cara? ¿Acaso escondía alguna marca o herida de guerra? No lo sabían, pero alguien que no enseñaba la cara no era de fiar. Y esa era la noche perfecta para descubrir quién se escondía bajo ese misterioso casco de metal.

Un grupo de esclavos comenzaron a planear cómo harían para comprobar quién era aquel hombre, pero la fiesta había comenzado unas horas atrás y comenzaba a degenerar a pasos agigantados. Las prostitutas ya no se escondían y se paseaban desnudas por las calles parando a cualquiera que quisiera disfrutar, y si el afortunado aceptaba y pagaba, la meretriz le desvestía allí mismo y practicaban sexo sin ningún pudor delante del resto de esclavos.

Y no sólo las prostitutas, los propios esclavos se habían rendido al dios del amor y se tocaban sin cortarse, como si aquello fuera una enorme orgía. La música había acelerado el ritmo y los bailes se hacían más frenéticos y salvajes, como si los participantes hubiesen perdido el control de su cuerpo y se fundieran con la melodía. Los vasos de vino y cerveza se acababan rápidamente, pues los esclavos, ya borrachos, aún tenían más ganas de beber.

Incluso Penguin parecía algo ebrio, pues sus movimientos se habían vuelto más lentos y torpes, y cada dos por tres se aferraba al cuerpo de Killer en busca de un abrazo. El rubio también había bebido, pero a él le afectaba muchísimo menos el alcohol.

El pirata comenzó a estar alerta, sabía qué pasaba cuando las fiestas se descontrolaban. Un grupo de esclavos agarró palos y antorchas y se dirigieron al barrio rico, y la multitud aumentaba conforme iban pasando por las hogueras y recogiendo gente. Incluso las mujeres se unían al improvisado motín. Y Penguin, envalentonado por el alcohol, agarró una antorcha y se lanzó con la marabunta de gente, dejando atrás a Killer.

El rubio se asustó, y vio como el castaño cabello de su pareja se perdía entre la masa de gente. Desesperado, se lanzó en su búsqueda y no paró hasta encontrarlo, ya cuando la masa se detuvo en casa de unos aristócratas y comenzaron a aporrear la puerta. Enseguida hicieron lo mismo con las casas vecinas, tirando antorchas dentro de las ventanas para que el interior se prendiera.

Killer encontró a Penguin, quien hostigaba a unos esclavos a romper la puerta de una casa con un madero enorme, y lo agarró como si fuese un saco de patatas para sacarlo de allí. Aquella revuelta le daba muy mala espina. Pero Penguin no quería irse. Estaba disfrutando de la libertad durante esos tres días al año, los únicos días que podía actuar como un hombre libre y olvidarse de su condición de _wardu_.

Y eso es lo que sentían el resto de esclavos. Se estaban revelando, se estaban quejando por su condición social, por ser esclavos y ser tratados como objetos de trabajo y placer para los aristócratas. Tampoco había mucha diferencia económica entre ellos y los hombres libres, pero estos últimos no eran usados como animales, y eso es lo que querían. Ser iguales al resto.

La situación se volvió realmente violenta cuando los guardias aparecieron. Las mujeres y hombres más cobardes huyeron cuando vieron aparecer a los soldados con las espadas en alto, pero la mayoría se quedó para plantarles cara. Por suerte para Killer, Penguin se asustó como el que más cuando vio los uniformes y las espadas y se lanzó a sus brazos aterrado.

El rubio lo agarró del brazo y tiró de él para salir de allí, pero los guardias habían sido inteligentes y habían rodeado a los esclavos, por lo que no le quedaba otra que utilizar sus cuchillas. No quería que Penguin le viera matando, no quería que le viera convertido en el _Guerrero masacre_ , pero no tenía otra opción. Desenvainó sus cuchillas y el pastorcillo se echó para atrás asustado. Sabía que su hombre era un pirata, y sabía que los piratas eran unos asesinos sin corazón, pero una parte de él deseaba que Killer no fuera así. Porque con él era muy atento y dulce, le trataba como un tesoro. Como si fuese _su_ tesoro.

Los guardias venían hacia ellos, pero Killer no se quedó quieto y se lanzó hacia las espadas. Con esa agilidad que le caracterizaba, esquivó los filos y fue cortando miembros hasta despedazar a dos guardias. Los otros tres guardias que les cortaban el paso retrocedieron por el miedo, y cambiaron de plan para contener al resto de esclavos. Con el camino despejado, Killer agarró a Penguin otra vez y corrieron hacia su choza.

Con lo que no contaban era que en la ciudad se habían desatado más revueltas. Por estrechas calles, los esclavos habían levantado barricadas, y con el fuego de las hogueras lanzaban proyectiles ardiendo a todo aquel que quisiera acercarse. Pronto las calles se llenaron de maderas ardiendo y cadáveres, y los ciudadanos asustados no sabían si resguardarse en sus casas o salir a apagar las fogatas. Los _wardu_ corrían de un lado a otro alimentando las hogueras y hostigando a los guardias, quienes se veían superados por los esclavos en muchos puntos de la ciudad. Tuvieron que dar un rodeo enorme, y por el camino se encontraron con Kid, quien venía del puerto a todo correr.

–¡Killer! –le gritó el pelirrojo–. ¿Qué está pasando?

–Los esclavos se han alzado en armas contra sus amos, toda la ciudad es un caos –le explicó el rubio–. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No estabas en palacio con Trafalgar?

–He salido un momento –le cortó el capitán sin ganas de hablar del tema–. ¿Tanta revuelta hay?

–La mayoría de esclavos la apoyan –le corroboró el segundo de abordo–. Está todo fuera de control.

–Ya veo… –Kid se quedó pensativo unos segundos sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

–Kid –le llamó Killer apoyando la mano en su hombro en señal de afecto–. Ve con Trafalgar. Le podría pasar algo, y estoy seguro que no te lo perdonarías jamás.

–Killer… –fue lo único que dijo el pirata. Y de repente, lo tuvo todo claro. Y todo gracias a Killer, como siempre–. El barco está listo, ¿verdad? Nos iremos mañana por la mañana después de que haya terminado con un asunto. Nos encontraremos en el barco directamente.

Killer no tuvo tiempo de contestar, su capitán salió corriendo como alma que llevaba el Diablo hacia palacio. Ellos también se pusieron en camino hacia su casa, pero un pelotón de guardias les cortó el paso en una pequeña plaza. Eran diez, diez guardias bien uniformados y blandiendo largas y afiladas espadas. Penguin comenzó a temblar asustado, con lo cerca que estaban de casa… El rubio no quería que su pareja saliera herida por nada del mundo, ni siquiera un minúsculo rasguño. Lo apartó con cuidado, y trató de llamar la atención de los guardias, algo que no le fue muy difícil.

Se lanzó decidido hacia los soldados, que enseguida le rodearon dejando a Penguin al margen, quien había escapado hasta la boca de un callejón. No quería irse sin su hombre. Las espadas volaban por todas partes, pero Killer podía esquivarlas, aunque con dificultad por ser tantos. Acabó con dos guardias cortándoles el brazo derecho con el que manejaban el arma, y los hombres cayeron al suelo retorciéndose de dolor entre su propia sangre.

Al ver a dos compañeros derrotados, los restantes soldados se envalentonaron más y atacaron con más fuerza al pirata, quien seguía esquivando los ataques. Con sus cuchillas, retuvo una espada y la lanzó lejos de allí. Cuando su dueño intentó cogerla, le rebanó el cuello por detrás. El hombre cayó al suelo de rodillas, y la cabeza rodó por el suelo unos metros más allá del cuerpo. Penguin, desde su posición, había visto cómo la cabeza se separaba del cuerpo, y no pudo evitar lanzar un grito ahogado de terror. La enorme cantidad de sangre y el alcohol ingerido le estaban provocando ganas de vomitar, empezaba a sentirse bastante mareado.

Los ataques no cesaban, y las sandalias que llevaba reducían la velocidad de Killer. Además, no apartaba la vista del castaño, quería asegurarse de que estaba bien en todo momento. ¿Por qué no se había ido a casa? No, se tenía que quedar para ver cómo se convertía en un asesino despiadado…

En uno de esos despistes, un soldado atento le propinó un bonito corte en su pecho, un corte que le recorrió los pectorales de derecha a izquierda. Penguin se alarmó más aún, haciendo que un par de soldados fueran a por él. Cuando vio que el pastorcillo estaba en peligro, Killer se repuso sin pensar en la supurante herida y se lanzó al ataque con todas sus fuerzas, partiéndoles a ambos por la mitad dejando las piernas por un lado y el cuerpo por otro.

Penguin corrió hacia él para comprobar la herida, era más profunda de lo que hubiera deseado. Killer no pudo apartarlo, se le veía tan preocupado… Los soldados, molestos porque un _wardu_ (o eso creían que era Killer) les estaba derrotando, sintieron su sangre arder. Uno de ellos, el más enfadado de todos, encontró una piedra en el suelo y sin dudarlo se la lanzó al rubio. Penguin, antes de apartarse de nuevo, le dio un pequeño beso en la naciente herida, pero Killer, como estaba atento a su pareja, no pudo esquivar la roca que volaba hacia su cabeza. El impacto fue total. Penguin estaba volviendo a su sitio, y cuando se giró al escuchar el ruido metálico del casco romperse, sólo vio como su pareja se desplomaba.

El pastorcillo corrió hacia él muy preocupado, pero cuando se arrodilló para comprobar cómo estaba, se asustó aún más porque vio cómo brotaba sangre del agujero del casco. Se había partido, pero seguía en su sitio. Los soldados se alegraron por la puntería de su compañero, y corrieron para matarlo de una buena vez. Además, ahora también estaba el otro y podrían capturarlo. A duras penas, Killer consiguió erguirse y sentarse en el suelo. La cabeza le dolía muchísimo, la vista se le nublaba y sentía cómo perdía la consciencia por momentos. Los lamentos de Penguin le sacaron del atontamiento, y pudo reaccionar en el momento justo para protegerlo de una espada envenenada.

El castaño, al verse tan cerca de la muerte, salió corriendo de allí, pero uno de ellos le agarró por la espalda y lo retuvo. Killer, por su parte, se había puesto de pie con todas sus fuerzas, pero las piernas le flaqueaban y sus golpes no eran tan certeros como antes. Decidió esperar a que uno de ellos viniera a por él, el que le había tirado la piedra, y lo atravesó con sus cuchillas como quien trinchaba un pavo. Ya sólo quedaban cinco.

Penguin consiguió zafarse del agarre mordiéndole el brazo al soldado, quien enseguida lo soltó al notar los húmedos dientes del pequeño. Con toda la fuerza y valentía que tenía, el castaño agarró la piedra que habían tirado a su pareja y se la estampó en la cara, rompiéndole la mandíbula y la nariz al otro. Soltó la piedra algo asustado y, viendo que uno de los soldados corría hacia él para matarle, huyó por las callejuelas dejando sólo a Killer.

El rubio salió corriendo también persiguiendo al soldado, pero le resultó trabajo complicado alcanzarle. Al final acabó con su vida de la forma más rápida posible, las fuerzas le fallaban y quería regresar cuanto antes junto a Penguin. Viendo que los otros dos soldados que estaban en la plaza no le perseguían, el pirata se relajó y se sentó en el suelo mientras descansaba la espalda en la pared de una chabola.

Con cuidado, se quitó el casco. La grieta que había hecho la piedra era grande, casi había partido el casco por la mitad, pero tenía que ser precavido con las esquirlas de metal que habían saltado y con las que, por el golpe, se habían clavado en su cabeza, que era la causa de su herida. Despacio, fue quitando el casco lentamente hasta tenerlo en sus manos para después quitarse las esquirlas de metal que se le habían clavado en la cabeza.

Por suerte para él, la herida no era muy profunda, pero al ser en la cabeza era más peligrosa que otras. Cuando se quitó las esquirlas, la sangre comenzó a brotar y se fundió con su cabello, resbalando por su oreja y el cuello hasta fundirse con la sangre del pecho, la suya y la de los enemigos derrotados. El pirata se quedó allí unos momentos, necesitaba recobrar el aliento y algo de fuerza. Pensar en Penguin fue la panacea necesaria para continuar con el camino.

*****

El palacio estaba sumido en el caos. En la plaza central de la ciudad, los esclavos habían erguido una enorme hoguera en la que danzaban, pero cuando los altercados comenzaron, los pobres quisieron entrar a palacio para buscar la bendición del Sumo Sacerdote. Como era de esperar, la guarida real se lo impidió, pero los esclavos persistieron hasta que algunos llegaron a adentrarse por el patio.

–¡Nami-san! –gritó Sanji mientras entraba en la sala de rezos–. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Es peligroso!

–E-Estoy rezando para que la Diosa Madre me proteja –contestó la peli-naranja realmente asustada y con voz temblorosa–. Tengo mucho miedo, Sanji-kun…

–Resguárdate en las habitaciones con Robin-chan y las otras sacerdotisas –le ordenó el rubio–. Allí estarás a salvo. Law-sama ya está rezando por todos nosotros, los dioses están de nuestra parte y la revuelta habrá acabado pronto –la calmó el cocinero, y la agarró con cuidado y la sacó de la sala–. Vamos, Nami-san.

–¿Y tú qué vas a hacer, Sanji-kun? –preguntó la mujer preocupada por su amigo–. ¿No vienes con nosotras?

–Me quedaré defendiendo el patio, los guardias no pueden con todos los intrusos –y se despidió de ella con un beso en la frente, señal de protección y buen augurio.

El rubio salió corriendo por los pasillos en dirección al patio, juntándose con guardias y empleados que iban de un lado para otro completamente exaltados. Unos, por el ardor de la batalla, y otros, muertos de miedo. Por el camino, el cocinero ayudó a varios de sus compañeros a tranquilizarse, sobre todo a las mujeres, pero el palacio estaba sumido en el caos completo. Jamás en su vida habría concebido una situación como aquella: los pobres revelándose contra los ricos, luchando por obtener una condición mejor para vivir. Pero aquella revuelta debía ser reprimida, porque los dioses habían dispuesto así la sociedad, y mientras unos ganaban, los otros perdían. Era ley de vida.

Sanji cogió a hombros a una muchacha novicia que, con los nervios, se había torcido el tobillo escapando del patio porticado. La llevó hasta las habitaciones superiores donde estaban resguardadas el resto de sacerdotisas y, cuando bajó corriendo por la escalinata de mármol, sintió que se caía al vacío al ver a Zoro en la lejanía. Allí estaba el peli-verde, como jefe de la Guardia Real, dirigiendo y dando órdenes a los soldados para que cubriesen todas las entradas y acabasen cuanto antes con los ataques. Sin dudarlo ni un minuto, Sanji corrió hacia él.

–¡Zoro! –le gritó mientras se acercaba–. ¡Zoro! Dime qué hago, ¿cómo puedo ayudar?

–¿¡Qué haces aquí!? –le espetó el espadachín, enfadado–. Vuelve a las habitaciones y espera allí hasta que todo haya terminado.

–¡No! –se negó el rubio–. ¡Quiero ayudar, yo también sé pelear!

–¡Esto no va de si puedes pelear o no –le contestó Zoro más enfadado–, esto va de si eres capaz de matar a un hombre inocente o no! –y Sanji se quedó mudo, no se esperaba una respuesta tan fuerte. Zoro le agarró de la muñeca y le arrastró a una pequeña habitación escondida que servía para guardar velas y cirios–. Mira, Sanji, tú no eres la persona indicada para mancharte las manos de sangre. Eso es cosa nuestra. Vuelve con el resto de empleados y escóndete hasta que todo haya acabado.

–P-Pero, pero… –gimoteó el cocinero abrazándose al otro, algo que hizo que se cuadrara al instante por el repentino contacto físico–. Quiero protegerte… –Zoro permaneció en silencio, no sabía qué responder a eso. En el fondo estaba tremendamente agradecido de que alguien como Sanji se preocupara por alguien como él, pero eso era malo. Muy malo–. Tengo miedo, Zoro… Tengo miedo de que esos salvajes te hagan daño…

–Sabes que no me pasará nada –resopló el peli-verde. No se tenía que preocupar por si salía herido, era fuerte y no tenía miedo a morir–. Debes preocuparte por ti y salvarte.

–Zoro –le llamó Sanji agarrando su la mandíbula, obligándole a mirarle a los ojos–. Prométeme que saldrás con vida de esto, por favor… Porque si te pasa algo… –la voz del rubio se quebró–. Si te pasa algo no… No… No concibo mi vida sin ti.

–¿Qué dices? –le preguntó Zoro, alarmado. Esa confesión había impactado en el fondo de su corazón–. Oye, cocinero, tienes que seguir adelante sin mí… Tienes que rehacer tu vida… Yo no soy bueno… –Zoro tragó saliva por lo que iba a decir a continuación–. Por muchas ganas que tenga, no puedo.

–¿Por qué? –preguntó Sanji con un hilo de voz. ¿Otra vez con lo mismo? Un dolor agónico comenzó a pincharle el pecho, a desgarrarle por dentro, y sintió unas ganas horribles de llorar. Pero no lloraría, no. Hoy se enteraría de todo, hoy descubriría qué ocultaba Zoro–. ¿Por qué no podemos estar juntos, Zoro?

–Porque es lo mejor para ti –contestó el peli-verde esquivando la inquisitoria mirada del otro.

–No me vengas con esas –insistió el rubio serio–. Respóndeme.

–No puedo… –se rehusó el espadachín. Y se deshizo del agarre de su amante pasa salir de la habitación, pero Sanji le retuvo–. De verdad que no puedo…

–Zoro, por favor –le suplicó el cocinero con la mano en el pecho. Al espadachín se le descompuso el alma, parecía que le estaba ofreciendo su corazón. Sanji, al ver que el otro se había parado en seco, se acercó de nuevo para abrazarlo–. Cuéntamelo, por favor.

–Soy un maldito –dijo el peli-verde después de reunir todas las fuerzas internas que tenía, y antes de que Sanji le interrumpiera, continuó–. Los dioses no me han castigado, lo que hice no tiene posibilidad de salvación. Es por eso que soy y seré un maldito durante toda mi vida.

–¿De qué estás hablando? –preguntó Sanji con los ojos en blanco. Enterarse de que Zoro era un maldito era lo último que se esperaba… Eso era muy malo. Muy, muy malo–. ¿Qué hiciste?

–Cuando era joven, entré en una escuela donde me enseñaron a utilizar la espada. Era bastante bueno, el mejor de mis compañeros, pero pronto sentí celos de mi maestro –hizo una pausa para rezar una oración en honor al fallecido en su idioma materno–. Una noche me desperté, y aparecí delante de la diosa Kali, una diosa mucho más terrible que la que honráis aquí. Y estar en el altar de la diosa me ayudó a comprender lo que realmente quería… –dejó de hablar para abrazar al rubio, para coger fuerzas por lo que iba a decir a continuación–. Quería ser el mejor espadachín de la isla, quería ser el mejor espadachín del mundo. Pero no podía, porque el mejor era mi maestro. Pero recé a la diosa, recé y recé para que me convirtiera en el mejor con las espadas… Y ella me concedió el deseo. Tú mejor que nadie sabes que los dioses son caprichosos, y que sólo ayudan a los mortales por interés… Mi deseo tenía un precio demasiado alto, un precio que ni siquiera era capaz de imaginar en aquel entonces… Pero deseaba con tantas ganas ser el mejor, que acepté sin dudarlo.

Sanji notó como el abrazo de Zoro se hacía más fuerte, estaba temblando. El rubio, para consolarlo, comenzó a acariciarle el cabello suavemente y a cantar una dulce nana que conocía desde que era pequeño. Al cabo de un rato, el peli-verde se calmó y continuó con el relato. Era extraño, porque ambos estaban encerrados en un minúsculo cuarto mientras en palacio había una rebelión desatada. Se escuchaban gritos, golpes, pero para ellos era como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido. Sólo existían ellos dos.

–Cuando desperté, mi maestro estaba muerto a mis pies, con el corazón en un pequeño cuenco, y yo tenía tres pendientes en forma de lágrima en mi oreja izquierda –inconscientemente, Sanji tocó los pendientes emitiendo un leve tintineo–. Y comprendí el precio de mi deseo –Zoro besó el cuello del rubio para, de alguna forma, prepararle para lo que iba a decir–. La diosa Kali me concedió el deseo, pero a cambio debía pagar por ello. Yo quería ser el mejor espadachín del mundo, pero mi maestro tenía ese título. Era su lugar en el cosmos. Si yo deseaba convertirme en el mejor, si yo le quitaba el puesto, él debía desaparecer.

–¿Qué? –preguntó Sanji más para sí que para el peli-verde.

-Maté a mi maestro para suplantarle –sentenció Zoro, y Sanji abrió los ojos como platos. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, y quiso apartarse del espadachín, pero éste no le dejó–. Pero la diosa, para regodearse más de mi sufrimiento, me maldijo. Estos tres pendientes significan que le pertenezco, que mi alma cuando muera, en vez de reencarnarme siete veces para alcanzar el Nirvana, permaneceré vagando por el mundo como un espectro, como una sombra de lo que fui. Todo mi ser es suyo, porque así lo juré con la sangre de mi maestro, con la saliva de la diosa al formular la maldición, y con mis lágrimas al darme cuenta de lo que había hecho.

Sanji sintió como el abrazo del peli-verde perdía fuerza, como si sus ganas de retenerle ahí hubieran desaparecido. En realidad, tenía miedo, siempre había sabido que Zoro era temible porque en sus ojos se reflejaba la muerte, eran como las puertas al sufrimiento. Pero una pequeña parte de él albergaba la esperanza de que fuese un tipo más sencillo, como él.

Es cierto que había visto muchos cadáveres, casi demasiados, pero nunca había matado a alguien. Igual, si su vida corriese peligro, era capaz de hundir un puñal en el pecho de un desconocido. No lo sabía, pero desde luego que no lo hubiese hecho cuando era un chiquillo como hizo Zoro. ¿En qué momento se le pasó siquiera por la cabeza? Era… Era un pensamiento realmente enfermo. Pero a pesar de todo, había algo que no le cuadraba.

–Pero… –comenzó el cocinero–. Que seas un… –evitó mencionar la palabra–. No implica que no podamos estar juntos.

–Es que la maldición no acaba ahí –contestó Zoro triste, sin luz en su mirada. Se separó del rubio para poder verle mejor, quería conservar esos últimos momentos que iba a pasar con él para siempre. Como si fuesen un tesoro–. La diosa me arrebatará todo aquello que desee de nuevo, todo aquello que me de fuerzas para continuar… –Sanji lo miró contrariado, no comprendía lo que le intentaba decir–. Ella me quitará todo lo que amo.

Y como caído del cielo, Sanji sintió que un rayo lo partía por la mitad allí mismo. ¿Qué clase de diosa maldecía con ese castigo tan grande? ¿Qué clase de diosa te maldecía para toda la vida, incluso la muerte? Vagar por el mundo sin encontrar la paz era horrible, era… Incluso el Infierno era mejor lugar. El rubio no conocía en demasía las creencias de Zoro, ni tampoco su religión, pero sabía que era una maldición terrible. Y lo peor de todo, insalvable. Sin solución.

–¿Ahora entiendes por qué te rechacé ese día en las bodegas? –preguntó el espadachín con una sonrisa amarga. Le había costado mucho tiempo mentalizarse de que debía hacerlo, le había costado mucho sufrimiento no correr a aliviar el dolor cuando Sanji se quedó tirado en el suelo llorando como una magdalena–. Si estoy contigo, si acepto mis sentimientos por ti, ella vendrá y te maldecirá también –con una de sus manos acarició el pálido rostro del rubio, que enseguida se estremeció al tacto–. Y eso es algo que no me puedo permitir, eso es algo que… Si ella te maldijera también, no me lo perdonaría jamás –una lágrima surcó su morena cara–. Porque tú eres lo mejor de este mundo, tú eres el sol que despierta todas las mañanas e ilumina mis días, tú eres la razón de mi existencia…

–Zoro… –fue lo único que pudo decir el cocinero, y se lanzó a sus brazos incapaz de aguantar el llanto–. Zoro, Zoro, Zoro…

Ahora entendía todo. Ahora sabía por qué le había apartado de su vida. Ahora conocía las razones que le impedían estar a su lado. El peli-verde le abrazó cariñosamente mientras intentaba calmarle, pero Sanji tenía sus sentimientos a flor de piel. Por fin había descubierto que Zoro le amaba, y le amaba tanto como para protegerle de aquella diosa, como para sentenciar su vida a la más absoluta soledad sólo para salvarle a él. Ya más calmado, el rubio se acercó a los labios pidiendo un beso, pero el espadachín estaba algo reticente.

–Zoro, por favor –dijo el cocinero–. Prométeme que saldrás vivo de ésta –susurró tan cerca de él que el otro sintió que se podía comer las palabras. ¿Cómo no iba a sobrevivir por él? Era tan perfecto que estaría dispuesto a todo por tenerle cerca. Algo atontado por la belleza de sus cristalinos ojos, Zoro asintió con la cabeza, y Sanji le dio un dulce beso–. Cuando todo acabe, hablaremos. ¿Verdad, Zoro? –el peli-verde volvió a asentir, y esta vez fue él quien besó a su compañero con tanta ternura como había hecho él.

–Ahora, resguárdate en las habitaciones –le ordenó el espadachín de forma autoritaria, pero también preocupado–. No salgas hasta que los gritos hayan desaparecido.

Sanji sonrió levemente y volvió a besar a Zoro, esta vez de forma más intensa. Un beso que le acompañara durante toda la noche, para que no olvidara que tenía a alguien esperando por su regreso. Que tuviese siempre en mente que debía sobrevivir costase lo que costase. Daba igual los hombres que matase, él tenía que llegar vivo. El espadachín aceptó el beso gustoso, y a duras penas soltó al rubio de sus brazos cuando éste salió por la puerta rumbo a las habitaciones. Zoro se quedó allí unos momentos, pensativo, asimilando lo que acababa de pasar, suspirando por el beso recibido. No moriría. No esa noche.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry not sorry.


	25. XXV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Upsssssss

Cuando Kid llegó a la puerta de palacio, lo que vio no le gustó nada. La plaza estaba sumida en un descontrol total: los esclavos corrían por todas partes, los muertos se acumulaban en la hoguera quemándose, la sangre regaba todo el suelo, los guardias reprendían a los sublevados, y éstos se entregaban ardientes a la lucha por conseguir entrar en el palacio. Si conseguían que Law los bendijese, su lucha no habría sido en vano y podrían dejar de ser esclavos para ser tratados como hombres libres.

El pelirrojo no entendía nada, los gritos y la confusión eran enormes, pero sí podía escuchar que los esclavos que conseguían subir por la escalinata del palacio gritaban el nombre del moreno desesperados. Y eso le puso muy furioso. Nadie se iba a acercar a Trafalgar. Nadie.

Lleno de rabia, el pirata se abrió camino entre la multitud enfurecida. Esquivaba con facilidad los golpes de los pobres y los espadazos de la guardia, aunque él no se contenía y también lanzaba algún que otro cuerpo a volar. Pisaba muertos, se empapaba con la sangre de los heridos, sentía navajas y cuchillas surcar a su alrededor sin llegar a rozarle…

Pero Kid sólo tenía un objetivo en mente. Subió las escalinatas y atravesó el patio porticado a toda velocidad, asesinando a cualquiera que se le pusiera por delante. Cuando los empleados de palacio le vieron llegar, se alegraron porque así el Sumo Sacerdote estaría protegido (aunque tampoco le hacía falta porque sabía defenderse solo), pero Kid pasó de largo hacia el piso superior.

El pirata apartó furioso la cortina que hacía las veces de puerta y entró como un torbellino en la habitación. Law daba vueltas por la sala nervioso, inquieto porque él no aparecía, pero cuando lo vio entrar por la puerta, sin dudar corrió a enterrarse en sus brazos. Sabía que no le pasaría nada, él era fuerte y se defendía perfectamente, pero una pequeña parte de su interior le repetía una y otra vez que le había abandonado. Que Kid se había ido para siempre. Pero el pelirrojo no le había abandonado. No podía abandonarlo. Algo en sus ojos había cambiado, ya no estaba deprimido. Y eso era bueno. Muy bueno.

–Eustass-ya, estaba preocupado –gimoteó Law enterrándose en el pecho de su amante.

–Sabes que no me pasará nada –contestó el pirata mientras acariciaba la nuca del moreno y enterraba sus dedos en las finas hebras que tenía por cabello–. Soy fuerte.

–P-Pero… –Law no quería decirle que tenía miedo de que no volviera, eso era exponer sus sentimientos muy a la ligera.

Kid agarró los cortos cabellos azabaches de la nuca y tiró de ellos hacia abajo, obligando al sacerdote a mirarle a los ojos. Law se sorprendió y emitió un gemido de dolor, el tirón le había molestado. Pero se quedó mudo al ver los ojos de su amante. Ese dorado ámbar cristalino brillaba más que nunca, relucía con la fuerza de diez soles derritiendo todo a su paso, incluido el frío metálico de los ojos de Law.

El desconcierto en la cara del mayor hizo sonreír a Eustass, una sonrisa cínica y malévola, humedeciéndose los labios antes de lanzarse a por los de Trafalgar. Pasó una mano por la cintura del otro para profundizar el beso, mientras que con la otra le había inmovilizado por completo al sujetarle de sus cabellos.

Kid movía su lengua de una manera frenética, viajando a toda velocidad por el interior del moreno, hurgando en busca de su lengua viperina, llegando hasta el fondo de su garganta para sonsacarle jadeos entrecortados. Ninguno de los dos había cerrado los ojos, Law porque estaba más que sorprendido de aquel repentino ataque pasional, y Kid porque ver el asombro en el rostro del moreno le encendía más todavía.

Contemplar aquella escena, el fuego descontrolado de la enorme hoguera aumentada por la pila de cadáveres, la sangre cayendo a ríos por la escalinata del palacio y en todo el suelo en general, escuchar los gemidos de dolor y la carne siendo cortada por los filos de las espadas… Toda aquella escena de muerte le había devuelto a su ser, todo aquel dolor le había recordado quién era.

Él era Eustass _Capitán_ Kid, capitán de los Piratas de Kid y el pirata más temido en todo el Grand Line. Su pena se había esfumado porque sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Ver la desolación en las calles le había dado la respuesta, una respuesta que creía firmemente y que, por supuesto, no cambiaría ni por todo el oro del mundo.

Cuando se separaron para tomar aire, el pelirrojo rasgó con todas sus fuerzas la túnica de Trafalgar haciendo añicos el cuello y abriéndola hasta dejarle todo el pecho al descubierto y parte de su vientre. El tatuado iba a quejarse por aquello, esa túnica era una de sus preferidas, pero otro pasional beso de Kid le calló la boca.

Lo agarró por la cintura y lo aupó, llevándolo hasta el escritorio. El pirata tiró todos los libros y pergaminos que allí había, y sentó al moreno, colocándose él de pie entre sus piernas, las cuales se entrelazaban en su cintura. Rudamente, terminó de quitarle la túnica al sacerdote y comenzó a masturbarlo con rabia mientras sus lenguas bailaban frenéticas en pasionales besos.

Law apenas estaba a tono, pero enseguida fue invadido por el calor que emanaba de su vientre. Cerró los ojos instintivamente para no ver la cara de satisfacción de su pareja mientras le sometía de aquellas maneras, sabía que Kid estaba sonriendo con esa mueca suya tan característica y terrorífica. Esa mueca que cortaba la respiración del resto, pero que a él tanto gustaba. Torpemente, se agarró al cabello pelirrojo de la nuca de éste y se dejó hacer, todavía algo confuso por la actitud de su amado.

Kid apretaba su miembro con fuerza, lo estrujaba entre sus dedos de forma que Law creía que le iba a estallar de un momento a otro. Ah, pero era jodidamente placentero. El pirata movía su mano con rapidez, ansioso de darle placer a su pareja, mientras no soltaba su boca ni para respirar. Tenía muchísimas ganas de hacerlo suyo. Después de varios días sin probar su piel, después de varios días sin beber de sus labios, después de varios días sin escuchar sus lujuriosos gemidos… Después de varios días, se iba a saciar. Y a saciarse bien. Eustass Kid se iba a empachar de Trafalgar Law. Hasta que no pudiese más. Hasta reventarlo.

El pelirrojo hacía rato que estaba tan duro como una piedra, desde que había cruzado el umbral de la puerta, para ser más exactos. Y ver cómo Trafalgar se retorcía de placer entre sus brazos no ayudaba. El tatuado jadeaba entrecortadamente, intentando infructuosamente acallar sus gemidos contra el cuello del menor, pues no pensaba soltar su cabello rojo fuego. Parecía casi imposible que Kid volviese a tenerlo entre sus brazos colmándole de amor, pero el sacerdote se había llevado una grata sorpresa. Eso sólo podía significar una cosa…

Kid, harto de esperar, introdujo dos dedos en la entrada del mayor. Cuando encontró su próstata, algo que no le costó mucho tiempo, Law se estremeció entre sus manos y algo de líquido fue expulsado por su pene. El pelirrojo jadeó también. Sentir la calidez del interior y la estrechez de las paredes de Trafalgar era una delicia. Una maldita y adictiva delicia. Joder, qué ganas tenía de follárselo de una buena vez.

Pero se contuvo, todavía quería jugar un poco más. Sus dedos se movían a un ritmo que aumentaba por momentos, al igual que su otra mano encargada de masturbar al moreno. Trafalgar creyó desfallecer entre los musculosos brazos cuando el orgasmo se hizo de cuerpo presente, concretamente en el suyo. Mordió con rabia el lóbulo de la oreja de Kid mientras su semilla se esparcía por su mano en otro intento inútil de silenciar sus gemidos.

El pelirrojo sonrió al notar la viscosa sustancia en sus falanges, y arrastró a Law de nuevo al suelo, colocándolo en una de las finas alfombras de piel de animal. Presionó sobre sus hombros obligándole a arrodillarse, y con una amplia sonrisa le colocó su endurecido miembro en la cara. El moreno enseguida entendió qué le estaba pidiendo el otro.

–No uses las manos –le ordenó Kid, y su sonrisa se hizo aún más grande cuando Law lo miró sorprendido–. Hazlo con la boca.

Algo sonrojado por la erótica proposición, Trafalgar descansó sus manos detrás de la espalda y estiró del cinto marrón de tela que sostenía los pantalones del pelirrojo. Cuando se lo quitó, los pantalones quedaron holgados y mucho más sueltos, pero todavía seguían en su sitio. Se irguió para, con algo de torpeza, agarrar con los dientes la cintura de la prenda y tirar de ella. Pero no era fácil, porque tenía que tirar varias veces en diferentes puntos para que el pantalón fuera descendiendo lentamente. Cuando vislumbró el pelirrojo vello público, el moreno no pudo evitar lanzarse y besar con ternura el abdomen de su pareja, algo que pareció gustarle porque enterró sus dedos en el azabache cabello de Trafalgar y le dedicó suaves caricias. Pero la necesidad de sexo era apremiante, y el sacerdote no tardó en volver a su tarea inicial.

La prenda acabó deslizándose por las blancas piernas del pirata dejando al descubierto la enorme erección de la que tanto fardaba. Law se lanzó como loco y engulló el músculo con demasiada ansia. Un ansia que hizo reír a su dueño. El moreno no quería jugar, no quería perder el tiempo en preparativos. Quería follar ya, quería sentirle dentro y perderse entre sus rojos cabellos y ambarinos ojos. Apenas habían pasado un par de días, pero Trafalgar estaba desesperado por fundirse con Kid en un solo ser.

Era una forma de reafirmar su amor después de tantos problemas. Una forma de decirle que estaba ahí y que le necesitaba para ser feliz. Porque, aunque Trafalgar no se lo hubiese dicho, le quería. Le quería locamente. Amaba por encima de todo a ese hombre de los mares llamado Eustass Kid. Y sabía que su amor era correspondido, porque lo veía en los ojos de su compañero. Es por eso que esa noche, a pesar de la rebelión, ellos celebrarían que el pelirrojo le había elegido a él en vez de a su amigo.

Trafalgar succionaba con ahínco, engullendo el pene del pelirrojo hasta notar cómo se llenaba su boca con el duro músculo. Le encantaba sentir el fuerte olor a hombre inundar sus fosas nasales, le encantaba ese sabor salado y amargo del líquido preseminal recorrer su cavidad con total libertad, y también le encantaba ver la expresión de pura satisfacción de su hombre, con los ojos en blanco y sus labios levemente abiertos, dejando escapar suspiros y jadeos. ¿Por qué tenía que gustarle tanto? Kid era una bestia, pero cuando reflejaba esas expresiones en su rostro se volvía alguien tremendamente atractivo.

El pelirrojo comenzó a mover sus caderas inconscientemente mientras agarraba el pelo del otro. Trafalgar emitió unos gemidos de molestia por notar cómo su boca estaba siendo follada de esa manera tan sucia, pero por alguna extraña razón aquello le excitaba demasiado como para quejarse.

Decidió ponerse a trabajar en serio y empezó a succionar el pene del pirata con más ganas, llegando a tragárselo entero y rozar con la punta de su diminuta nariz el vello público rojo fuego también. Cuando Law hacía eso, Kid no podía evitar gemir. Sentir cómo la punta de su polla tocaba la garganta del moreno, su esófago, y no poder avanzar más… Era algo jodidamente maravilloso. ¿Cómo cojones le cabía semejante trozo de carne en la boca?

Eustass movió sus caderas penetrando la cueva del moreno, y éste gimió porque le dio de lleno en la garganta. Luego le dolería tanto que no podría tragar nada. Pero Trafalgar sólo emitió un quejido acallado por la polla de Kid y se aguantó las ganas de llorar, aunque eso no impidió que sus ojos se humedecieran. El pelirrojo, al ver cómo los ojos grises del sacerdote se llenaban de lágrimas, sonrió satisfecho. Con lo frío que era, con lo serio que era, con lo controlador que era, verle así de sumiso le ponía a mil.

–Te encanta mi polla, ¿verdad, Trafalgar? –dijo Kid con una voz ronca cargada de excitación. Y el moreno sólo cerró los ojos y continuó succionando, la respuesta era más que obvia–. Te vuelve loco… Y a mí me vuelve loco cómo la chupas –le tiró del cabello para obligarle a mirarle a los ojos directamente–. Responde.

–S-Sí –contestó el tatuado con un evidente sonrojo. No por admitir que le gustaba, porque no tenía problemas en gritarlo a los cuatro vientos, sino porque estaba siendo sometido por aquella bestia marina y no presentaba resistencia alguna. Aquello le excitaba sobremanera–. Me encanta la polla de Eustass-ya…

–Eres una jodida zorrita –rió el pelirrojo contento por la respuesta. Trafalgar, al ver esa amplia y malévola sonrisa, sintió un escalofrío que le recorrió la espalda y apartó la vista, centrándose de nuevo en jugar con el miembro endurecido del otro–. Acaba pronto, tengo tantas ganas de follarte que no pararé hasta que me supliques.

Law sintió otro escalofrío, pero esta vez de placer e impaciencia. Quería que se lo follara ya, quería que lo hiciera suyo, quería que se enterrase en su cuerpo y no le soltase jamás. Con las dos manos trabajaba el miembro del menor mientras el glande se lo introducía en la boca para lamerlo fervientemente. Con sus delicados y finos dedos, masajeaba la plenitud del miembro arriba y abajo, despacio, con parsimonia, a pesar de que sabía que el pelirrojo prefería ir más rápido.

Aun así, los jadeos y el vaivén acelerado de su pecho le decían al mayor que aquello le estaba gustando. Movió una de sus manos para masajear sus bolas, para excitarlo aún más y que se corriera pronto. Él también quería sexo desesperadamente. Kid acabó por correrse en la boca del moreno con un profundo gemido, un gemido ronco de bestia en celo. Law se disponía a tragar el espeso líquido cuando el pirata le paró los pies.

–No lo tragues, prepárate con él –sonrió malévolamente, aunque sabía de sobras que Law no necesitaba ningún tipo de preparación. Estaba más que listo–. Me gusta cuando te doy y se escucha el chapoteo.

Law asintió todavía con el semen en su boca, y escupió el líquido en su palma lentamente, para deleite del pelirrojo. Con la misma mano comenzó a prepararse, a lubricar bien la zona, pero estaba tan dilatado que ya de primeras pudo introducirse tres dedos. El moreno jadeó al acariciarse su propia próstata, y Kid sonrió satisfecho al ver que no había tardado nada en encontrarla.

Cuando el semen empezó a escurrir por sus muslos, el pirata lo cogió en volandas y lo colocó en el escritorio, apoyando su tatuado pecho en la superficie lisa y obligándole a quedar totalmente expuesto ante él. Le abrió los glúteos con fuerza y le empaló sin dudar.

Las estocadas pronto se hicieron rápidas y precisas, acompañadas por bonitos y sugerentes gemidos de ambos participantes. Law se agarraba como podía a la superficie de madera, clavando sus uñas como si fuera un gato para aguantar mejor el embiste, pero Kid estaba completamente fuera de sí y cada vez golpeaba con más fuerza.

El sacerdote también sentía la respiración acelerada y el aliento caliente del pirata en su nuca, y le abrasaba como las ascuas de una hoguera. Escuchar sus roncos jadeos tampoco era algo de lo que pudiera escapar, al contrario, le encantaba. Así sabía que su hombre estaba disfrutando tanto como él, le gustaba no ser el único que gemía descontroladamente, aunque Kid siempre era más reservado y no hacía tanto ruido como Trafalgar.

Las erráticas embestidas estaban volviendo loco al moreno, pero también le provocaban dolor. Su erecta polla golpeaba una y otra vez la madera del escritorio, y le dolía bastante. Tenía ganas de masturbarse, tenía ganas de llegar al orgasmo por segunda vez, y para ello tenían que cambiar de postura. Pero también estaba sintiendo tanto placer siendo follado de aquella manera que no quería parar. La mezcla de placer y dolor era desesperante, casi agónica, porque Law no acababa de decidir qué sentía más. Al final habló:

–Eustass-ya-ahhh –dijo torpemente–. M-Me duele… –pero el pelirrojo no le hizo caso y siguió follándoselo con la misma furia–. P-Por favor, Eustass-ya… P-Para, por favor…

El pirata bufó molesto y le tumbó sobre el escritorio, abriéndole bien las piernas y elevándole un poco la cadera para que pudiera penetrarle del todo. En cuanto se vio libre, Law comenzó a masturbarse despacio, con cuidado. Su miembro se había adormecido, estaba entumecido, además de tener un color demasiado rojo por los golpes. Pero el tatuado sólo pudo despertarlo un momento, pues el pelirrojo se lo impidió agarrándole de las muñecas y comenzando a penetrarle de nuevo, ahora con más fuerza porque se sujetaba a las extremidades del moreno para atraerlo hacia sí mientras le empalaba.

Trafalgar sentía cómo Kid se hundía en su interior por completo, cómo introducía su duro miembro en su ser y creía partirlo en dos. Notaba su palpitante polla vibrar contra sus paredes, notaba la succión que ejercía sobre ésta como si quisiera tragársela. Como si quisiera que aquello no acabase nunca, como si quisiera que permanecieran unidos para siempre.

¿Por qué Kid tenía que hacérselo tan bien? ¿Por qué, a pesar de todos los hombres con los que había estado, sólo Kid lo saciaba de aquella manera? ¿Por qué sólo era él? Eustass Kid era único en su especie. Y era todo para él. Porque sabía que después de esto, ya no querría probar otro hombre. Después de haber conocido al pelirrojo, ninguno estaría a su altura. Sólo quería a Kid. A Kid, y a su enorme y dura polla que le penetraba como un toro y le hacía perder la cabeza.

Las piernas empezaban a cansársele, notaba cómo se entumecían sus gemelos y cómo las ingles le dolían con pinchazos de estar estiradas tanto tiempo. Law era flexible, bastante, pero tenía un límite. Y esa noche, Eustass lo había rebasado con creces. El pelirrojo estaba… ¿Irreconocible?

No, algo en Law le decía que eras así siempre. Pero como llevaba varios días actuando de forma distinta, el moreno se había olvidado de cómo era en realidad Eustass Kid. Y él, que siempre había tenido poder, que siempre había sido respetado y siempre habían acatado sus decisiones, que disfrutaba mandando a todo el mundo… Perdía la cabeza cuando era sometido por aquel pirata con cara de pocos amigos. Era… Era una sensación contradictoria tal vez, pero ser dominado por aquel hombre-bestia le encantaba.

Kid se hundía en Law llegando hasta lo más profundo de su ser. Golpeaba su próstata con tanta frecuencia que, si no fuese porque le veía mover sus caderas, Trafalgar pensaría que el pirata permanecía dentro de él permanentemente. El semen de la corrida anterior se sentía pegajoso y discurría por sus tostadas piernas, amortiguando las embestidas y dejando un bonito acompañamiento al sonido de los golpes secos. El moreno se estremecía con cada movimiento de cadera de Kid, el orgasmo estaba muy cerca.

–A-Ahhh Eustass-ya… –gimió el tatuado–. M-Me corro… Ahhh…

El nombrado agarró las nalgas del moreno y las abrió todavía más, haciendo que éste gimiera con una mezcla de placer y dolor. De una última estocada, Law se corrió entre jadeos y espasmos, revolviéndose inútilmente porque Kid aún lo tenía bien sujeto. El pirata lo acompañó corriéndose en el interior de Trafalgar y llenándole con más semen. Esperó en la misma posición unos minutos hasta que recobró el aliento, sin salir del moreno, notando cómo engullía su polla por la intensidad del reciente orgasmo. Le soltó los brazos y éstos se dejaron caer muertos, pues Law luchaba por volver a respirar con normalidad. Pero Kid tenía otros planes.

Salió del tatuado y, cogiéndolo en brazos de malas maneras, se sentó en el sofá con Law sentado a horcajadas sobre él. Trafalgar movió con dificultad sus piernas, aún estaban algo entumecidas, pero soportó el molesto hormigueo. Se lanzó al cuello del pelirrojo con ganas, quería abrazarle y besarle porque no había tenido oportunidad de hacerlo, y le gustaba sentir algo más que el enorme miembro del pelirrojo durante el sexo. Besó esos finos labios de manera torpe, su cuerpo temblaba por la frenética actividad de hacía unos minutos, pero Kid le correspondió con pocas ganas. Le agarró de la mandíbula, obligándole a romper el beso y mirarle.

–¿A quién le perteneces, Trafalgar? –preguntó con voz queda, mortalmente serio.

–A Eustass-ya –contestó el otro todavía embriagado por el placer.

Jamás se rebajaría a decir tal cosa, o por lo menos no lo haría sobrio, pero el tatuado estaba borracho de amor. Al escuchar su nombre en boca de Law, Kid sonrió satisfecho.

–Que no se te olvide nunca –sentenció todavía más serio, y le besó con ganas–. ¿Y a qué esperas para moverte? Vamos, aún no he acabado de follarte.

Con algo de dificultad por el cansancio de sus piernas, Trafalgar se empaló y, agarrándose a los fuertes hombros de Kid, comenzó a subir y bajar mientras sentía las uñas del pelirrojo clavarse en sus glúteos, cerca de donde tenía la cicatriz de su mordida.

*****

Le costó más de lo que hubiese deseado, pero Killer por fin había llegado a la choza. Con una de sus manos se tapaba la herida de la cabeza, y en la otra llevaba el casco, sin saber muy bien por qué, pero lo había cogido. Estaba ya completamente inútil, pero se sentía apegado a él ya que le había acompañado todos esos años como pirata. Era como las gafas de soldador de su capitán. No concebía al pelirrojo sin ellas, como tampoco se concebía a sí mismo sin el casco. Se había convertido en una extremidad más, una prolongación de su cuerpo. Aunque ahora tendría que agenciarse otro nuevo.

Sus piernas le pesaban, arrastraba los pies como si llevase cadenas de diez kilos enganchadas, los brazos sentían el hormigueo característico de las heridas abiertas y la sangre discurrir por ellos, la cabeza le daba vueltas, cada ruido que escuchaba le retumbaba en la sien queriendo partírsela por la mitad.

Pero a pesar de todo, Killer había podido llegar a casa de Penguin. Era el único objetivo que tenía en mente, saber que su pequeño estaba bien. Había huido desesperado cuando el rubio estaba en problemas, y no se lo echaba en cara, al contrario. Si pudiesen entenderse, le habría gritado lo mismo. 

No le importaba derramar los seis litros de sangre corporal, no le importaba desgarrarse músculos y romperse huesos con tal que Penguin estuviera a salvo. Porque si le pasaba algo, no se lo perdonaría nunca. Nada ni nadie podían mancillar ese precioso cuerpo, esa dulce inocencia que desaparecía cuando compartía lecho con él. Lo amaba con locura, y el rubio estaba dispuesto a renunciar a su vida si con ello aseguraba la del pastorcillo.

La puerta de madera estaba torpemente cerrada, pero por lo menos no estaba abierta. Las calles de la zona estaban más tranquilas, aunque también surgían barricadas de exaltados esclavos que incluso peleaban entre sí para ver el camino que tomarían a partir de entonces. Mala señal. Una revolución necesitaba un jefe, un cabecilla, que supiera conducir al pueblo a la victoria. Quiso abrir el cerrojo, pero le pareció más correcto llamar a la puerta para avisar que entraba. Tocó y esperó, pero nada se escuchó en el interior. Volvió a tocar, pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna.

–Penguin –le llamo el rubio alzando la voz. Quizá se había escondido y tenía miedo de abrir–. Penguin, soy yo, Killer.

–¿Killer? –se escuchó en el interior con una vocecita temblorosa.

–¡Penguin! –se alegró el nombrado, e inconscientemente soltó el casco de sus manos–. ¡Penguin, soy yo, ábreme!

Al cabo de unos segundos el cerrojo se abrió, mostrando a un temeroso pastorcillo tras la roñosa puerta. Killer se iba a lanzar a sus brazos feliz, pero sus ojos se cruzaron antes si quiera de que pudiera estirar sus brazos, y lo que vio en ellos le rompió el corazón. Penguin había abierto la puerta al completo para poder lanzarse a los brazos de su hombre y comprobar sus heridas, pues las calles estaban más iluminadas que su casa (de hecho, no había ni una vela encendida por seguridad) y así dejaba entrar la luz, pero algo le petrificó en su sitio.

Killer no llevaba máscara.

Sin máscara.

Killer.

Los castaños orbes escrutaron atónito a su pareja, al enorme rubio que permanecía en la puerta, pero una milésima de segundo fue suficiente para que en ellos se reflejara el más absoluto horror.

El rubio estaba a contraluz, pero Penguin sentía como unos enormes ojos verdes como las mismísimas esmeraldas le observaban atento, sin quitarle el ojo de encima. Uno de ellos era verde y brillante, espléndido, pero el otro era de un verde mucho más apagado y triste, decrépito.

Y esa combinación, cuando Penguin los sintió en sus propias carnes sin la protección que le otorgaba el casco de metal, creyó morir en aquel instante. Parecía que esos ojos se le iban a comer, que le robaban hasta el último trocito de aliento vital y le enterraban en un cenagoso pozo por siempre. El ojo brillante le quitaba la vida, ese verde color esperanza y vida, y el otro le enterraba profundamente, ese ojo muerto y putrefacto.

La blanca piel era surcada por profundas cicatrices de heridas de guerra, todas ellas de un color rosáceo y una textura diferente, reluciendo como verdaderos trofeos. De los labios salían varias de ellas, también tenía en mejillas y pómulos, pero había una que destacaba por encima de las demás. Una profunda marca que aparecía en la frente y descendía en una línea recta perfecta cruzando la ceja, que partía en dos, y uno de los ojos, para acabar en la mejilla. Era el ojo triste, ese verde cenagoso, el que había sido cortado. El ojo de la muerte.

Por sus rubios cabellos, esos cabellos que antes habían sido de oro, discurría la sangre de su herida y también la de los enemigos abatidos, ensuciando lo que antes era un paraíso dorado. También su rostro estaba salpicado con el líquido rojizo, confiriéndole un aire más amenazador si cabe.

Ahora, las heridas parecían abiertas, las cicatrices cobraban vida y supuraban el flujo de la existencia que se escapaba del cuerpo del pirata. Manos, brazos, pecho… Todo su ser estaba lleno de sangre, chorreante en algunas partes como las cuchillas, que no eran más que una prolongación metálica de su cuerpo. Y así, vestido como iba, Killer era la viva imagen de un demonio. Del más temible de todos. Killer era el Rey de los Infiernos.

Inconscientemente, el pirata acercó una mano para estrechar al castaño, para tocar esa fina piel de porcelana que tanto le gustaba, pero éste comenzó a temblar. Penguin jamás había concebido que Killer, _su_ Killer, fuese… No quería pensar en ello, no quería asimilar que aquel hombre maravilloso que tantos buenos momentos le había regalado, que le había alegrado la mísera vida de pastor que tenía, fuese un endemoniado asesino.

Porque lo había visto, había visto como las cuchillas se convertían en una prolongación de su cuerpo y cortaban todo a su paso, derramando sangre y vísceras por doquier. Porque, además, Killer no era alguien comedido, sino que disfrutaba fardando de su superioridad física y jugaba con sus oponentes hasta hacerlos picadillo. Esa era la impresión del menor.

Penguin se había hecho a la idea que su rubio era un pirata, pero no esperaba _esa_ clase de piratas. O más bien, no quería aceptarlo. Sabía que la vida en el mar era dura, muy dura, pero en su corazón albergaba la pequeña esperanza de que su hombre fuera “decente”. Todo lo decente que te permitía el mar. El pastorcillo había conocido la muerte, la había visto con sus propios ojos, pero nunca la había sentido tan cerca como esa noche. Nunca le habían dado una bofetada de realidad tan fuerte, nunca habían roto la burbuja que se había creado con su insípida vida para mostrar el más allá de aquella misteriosa isla. Porque esa noche había descubierto que había vida más allá de Nínive y Babilonia.

Pero era una vida que le aterraba. Por completo. No se veía capaz de estar en un barco, ni siquiera abandonar la choza en la que vivía con su hermano para hacer otra cosa que no fuera cuidar vacas. Porque para eso había sido traído al mundo. Killer estaba hecho de otra pasta, y el castaño sólo sería un lastre para él. Su mundo era el mar, el inmenso océano, y él apenas lo había visto por primea vez hacía unos días. ¿Qué tipo de relación era esa?

Tenía miedo, mucho miedo. Miedo a fracasar. Miedo a perderlo todo. Miedo a dejar su vida y no encontrar un rumbo nuevo. Miedo a morir en un cenagal, embarrado hasta las cejas y sintiendo como la tierra iba tragando su pequeño cuerpo para no dejar nada más que su último aliento de vida. Sería tragado por la Madre Naturaleza, volvería a ella como todos los seres humanos hacían cuando se convertían en polvo, pero de una forma mucho más horrible. Porque, además, no sería recordado. Moriría de una forma tan despreciable que nadie querría recordarlo nunca, nadie le erigiría un pequeño nicho, nadie le llevaría flores a su tumba.

Pero lo que verdaderamente aterraba al pastorcillo era su propia pareja. Killer, ahora descubierto como un terrible demonio asesino… ¿Sería capaz de perdonarle si no se adaptaba a su nueva vida? ¿Acaso pensaba viajar con él? ¿O simplemente se había cansado de jugar con un mísero esclavo como era él y había venido a matarle ahora que había descubierto su secreto?

Porque Penguin sentía perder su vida cuando miraba a esos ojos. Le robaban su último aliento de vida, su hálito, su energía vital. Uno le daba la vida con esa luz brillante y preciosa de color verde, y otro se la quitaba de un corte seco como el que atravesaba ese ojo apagado y tétrico. ¿Cómo había alguien capaz de conceder y quitar la vida al mismo tiempo? Eso era competencia de los dioses. ¿Acaso Killer era uno de ellos?

Sus ojos se posaron en esa fornida mano que avanzaba sin miedo hacia él, esa mano ensangrentada y llena de heridas de guerra, y Penguin no pudo evitar sentir miedo. Ahora no era _su_ Killer quien le tocaba, era _otro_ Killer. Era el Killer demonio, el Killer asesino. Su corazón le taladró la sien enviándole señales de alerta, avisándole de que aquello que parecía una mano no debía tocarle. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda y le hizo temblar, acompañado de un jadeo de terror. El pastorcillo dio unos pasos hacia atrás de forma torpe, sus piernas estaban tan paralizadas como él, pero esos dubitativos pasos fueron más que suficientes para Killer.

El rubio se quedó estático viendo como Penguin, su adorable Penguin, temblaba de miedo ante su mano sin poder apartar su vista de él. Estaba completamente horrorizado con lo que estaba viendo, con lo que tenía delante. Y en ese momento, cuando el amor dejó de reflejarse en los negros ojos del pastorcillo para ser sustituido por el pánico, el corazón de Killer se rompió en mil pedacitos.

Como si fuese una pieza de cristal, lo más frágil del mundo. Su pequeño muchachito, su pastorcillo dulce y cariñoso, había destrozado su débil corazón de cristal con un enorme martillo. Lo había hecho pedacitos, triturado hasta desintegrarlo, para que Killer no pudiera reconstruirlo. Y encima, cuando intentase arreglar su maltrecho corazón de vidrio, se cortase con los pedazos. Y se llenase más aún las manos de sangre.

El pirata recogió el brazo de nuevo y se quedó en el marco de la puerta observando a Penguin, pero éste cada vez estaba más asustado. Iba a decir algo, a llamarle aunque fuera, pero las palabras morían en su garganta. Sólo podía mover los labios ridículamente como si fuera mudo. Cuando intentó desesperado alcanzar de nuevo al pastorcillo, éste gritó de terror y salió corriendo hacia el interior de la casa, golpeándose con los muebles por la oscuridad y encerrándose en la habitación, o eso dedujo Killer por el portazo que escuchó.

Desolado, destrozado, enterrado en la mierda como un vulgar trozo de carne inútil. Así se sentía el rubio. Quería gritar, quería correr tras él y abrazarle con fuerza, quería retenerlo para siempre consigo, pero no podía. Penguin había dejado muy claro que no le gustaba. Que le provocaba pánico, terror. Su rostro era tan siniestro que hasta el amor de su vida huía despavorido. ¿Qué se supone que iba a hacer ahora? ¿Cómo siquiera iba a vivir sin él?

Como un muerto viviente, el pirata arrastró los pies hasta salir de la choza. Cerró la puerta con cuidado para que nadie entrara y se dejó caer apoyado en la pared de barro. Permanecería allí hasta que los rayos de sol despejasen el lugar, que ya debía quedar poco, y luego, al igual que las estrellas y la luna, se iría. Pero para no volver.

*****

Law se despertó a media mañana bastante contento. No quería quedarse dormido, pero después de la noche que había tenido con Kid, no había podido evitarlo. Ese hombre le robaba las energías. Pero… ¿Dónde estaba? Escrutó la habitación y allí no había rastro de su amado pelirrojo. Sus ropas no estaban, y eso le preocupó, pero las sacerdotisas le calmaron diciendo que había marchado esta mañana a resolver unos asuntos y luego regresaría.

Una pérfida sonrisa se dibujó en el semblante de Trafalgar. ¿Unos asuntos? Eso sólo podía significar una cosa… Extremadamente feliz, lleno de alegría y vitalidad, preparó un delicioso baño con aceites perfumados y sales, encendió unas tiras de incienso a los pies de la pequeña estatua de madera de Ishtar a modo de ofrenda por haber cumplido sus deseos, y mandó preparar un suculento banquete con los más exquisitos manjares para ellos dos a modo de celebración.

Por fin Eustass Kid iba a ser suyo para siempre. Por fin lo tendría en su poder. Ya no se tenía que preocupar por nada, la maldición tampoco. Law le confesaría su amor en el lecho de muerte del pirata, y así moriría en paz y pasarían juntos el resto de vida eterna. Todo era perfecto. Nada podía salir mal. _Nada_.

Kid llegó pasada una hora, hora que se le hizo eterna a Trafalgar por estar esperando impaciente a su hombre. Estaba leyendo recostado en el sofá, y cuando apareció por la puerta se levantó a recibirle como se merecía, aunque Kid no traía cara de buenos amigos.

El pelirrojo estaba manchado de sangre, pecho y brazos, y abundante. Sus ojos brillaban con furia, con rabia. La misma mirada que le regaló cuando se conocieron por primera vez. Y colgado a su hombro, como si fuese un saco de cereal, una alfombra envolvía un gran bulto. Por la tela se escurría la sangre, señal de que ahí estaba su amigo Killer. Law intentó disimular su sonrisa y miró compungido al pelirrojo, pero éste le regaló otra mirada fría e impasible. Sin decir palabra, el pirata bajó la alfombra al suelo y Law se apartó para que la extendiera correctamente. Y cuando lo hizo, el moreno creyó que moría allí mismo.

La ensangrentada alfombra de algodón descubrió un enorme cuerpo inerte, pero no era el de Killer. Allí estaba su precioso tigre, su mascota, Bepo. Su único amigo en este mundo, su única familia, lo único que quería más que a nadie. Trafalgar no pudo evitar caer de culo de la impresión, se había quedado congelado. Sus grises orbes no querían ver aquella atrocidad, pero no podía apartarlos del animal.

Bepo descansaba con los ojos y la boca abiertos, de la cual colgaba su áspera lengua con una mezcla de sangre y saliva. De su peludo cuello salía un enorme chorro de sangre, la cual se fundía con el precioso pelaje del tigre y la alfombra. Sus garras también estaban ensangrentadas, y algunas de ellas partidas por la pelea. Pero lo más impresionante era el espantoso corte que tenía en su pecho y tripa, por el que se desparramaban sus intestinos y ayudaba a configurar una visión horrenda.

Trafalgar respiraba con muchísima dificultad. Estaba perdido en escrutar cada porción del tigre y ver dónde estaba herido, aunque eso sólo sirviera para acrecentar su dolor. Bepo estaba muerto, y no había nada que pudiera resucitarlo. Ni siquiera los dioses. Alzó una mano queriendo acariciar de nuevo ese suave pelaje estriado, pero sus fuerzas fallaron y tuvo que taparse la boca para contener un grito de dolor. Sus lágrimas no tardaron en salir, pero Law estaba tan impactado y afectado que no intentó disimular.

¿Por qué? Trafalgar no entendía nada. Si estaba todo bien, si habían pasado una noche increíble juntos. Si Kid había decidido matar a su mejor amigo y quedarse con él. ¿Por qué le hacía esto? ¿Por qué le mostraba el cadáver de su mascota? Sabía lo importante que era Bepo para él, sabía que era su única familia y su mejor amigo. Sabía que pasaba mañanas enteras con aquel enorme tigre de aspecto feroz. Entonces, ¿por qué? ¿Qué le había hecho cambiar de opinión? ¿Qué le había llevado a Kid a preferir a Killer antes que a él? Si lo amaba con locura, si era su media naranja, su amor eterno. ¿Qué?

El moreno alzó la vista buscando al pelirrojo, que permanecía impasible sin decir palabra. Sus ojos grises y anegados en lágrimas se cruzaron con los ambarinos y fríos de Kid, y algo en el interior del mayor se quebró. Kid le miraba con odio, con rabia, con ganas de destruirle. Y Law sólo pudo temblar y llorar con más ganas. ¿Por qué le miraba así? Si le quería…

¿O acaso ya no? Esa idea surcó el cerebro del moreno causándole un fuerte dolor en el pecho, unas punzadas agónicas que desgarraban su corazón y lo aplastaban. ¿Es que ya no le amaba? ¿Es que había dejado de quererle? ¿O es que en realidad nunca le había querido y había estado jugando con él? Eso le dolió más todavía, y enterró su cara para que no le viera llorar desconsolado.

Y Kid dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación haciendo caso omiso a los gemidos de dolor y los gritos de Trafalgar, que le llamaba sin cesar. El pirata se fue para no volver.


	26. XXVI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time skip.

Zoro se removió adormilado entre las sábanas. Su mano tocó el cuerpo caliente de otra persona, y abrió un ojo con dificultad. Apenas veía nada en la penumbra, pero enseguida pudo distinguir el rubio cabello de Sanji, quien dormía plácidamente a su lado. El espadachín sonrió levemente y se acurrucó más contra el delgado cuerpo de su pareja. Aunque llevaban ya casi dos años de relación, aún no se había acostumbrado a compartir la cama con otro más. Había anhelado tanto estar con Sanji, que ahora todo le parecía un sueño. Con el perfume del cabello del cocinero entrando por su nariz, Zoro se volvió a dormir.

Despertaron con el amanecer, aunque Sanji siempre tenía mejor despertar que Zoro. El rubio se removió entre los brazos del espadachín para soltarse de su agarre y le besó en la frente.

–Buenos días, Zoro –dijo sonriente, pero sólo obtuvo un bufido del otro porque no quería moverse de la cama–. No tardes, el desayuno estará listo y si no te quedarás sin nada.

Sanji encendió una vela y comenzó a vestirse. Inevitablemente, el peli-verde posó sus ojos sobre aquel cuerpo que tanto le gustaba, pero no pudo deleitarse mucho tiempo con él porque sus orbes enseguida se fijaron en el tatuaje. Zoro suspiró, esa mancha negra no tenía que estar ensuciando el precioso cuerpo del cocinero.

De repente, le agarró por la cintura y le obligó a sentarse en la cama, rodeado por sus brazos y piernas. Sanji se iba a quejar, no quería sexo tan pronto, pero no dijo nada cuando giró la cabeza y vio como Zoro dejaba un delicado beso en aquella mancha de tinta imborrable que tenía en su omoplato derecho. Ahora fue él quien suspiró.

–Han pasado dos años y todavía no puedes verlo –comentó con cierta gracia mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los del peli-verde–. Tendré que ponerme un vendaje…

–No es eso, Sanji –respondió el otro algo molesto. No le gustaba que hiciese bromas con cosas tan serias–. Es solo que…

–Zoro –le cortó el rubio encarándole–, olvídate de eso. Han pasado dos años, y mi opinión sigue siendo la misma –dejó un suave beso en los labios del otro–. Te lo dije entonces y te lo repito ahora: no me importa ser un maldito si con ello puedo pasar el resto de mi vida contigo –le sonrió dulcemente–. Prefiero mil veces morir entre tus brazos que vivir eternamente solo. Así que deja de preocuparte tanto –le estiró cariñosamente de los mofletes para dibujarle una sonrisa en la cara–. ¡Y no me beses el tatuaje que duele!

Zoro se mesó los mofletes algo doloridos y, haciendo caso omiso a su pareja, volvió a besar el extraño tatuaje que le unía a Kali para siempre, un fino círculo con la letra ‘K’ en sánscrito, el idioma materno del espadachín. Cuando lo besaba, el peli-verde sentía cómo ardían sus labios, señal inequívoca de la presencia de la diosa, pero no dejaría de hacerlo por mucho que le doliera.

–Ayer vi a Ace –comentó el espadachín entre besos en la nuca.

–¿A sí? –se sorprendió el rubio–. ¿Y no te miró con cara de odio por robarle a su pareja?

–Él me la robó a mí –bufó molesto–. Yo sólo la recuperé.

–No te pongas celoso, marimo-kun –le picó Sanji mientras le incitaba a que siguiera besando su cuello–. Sabes que el tiempo que estuve con él no pude olvidarte.

–Eso no quita para que no te hayas acostado con él –refunfuñó de nuevo el peli-verde. Le costaba reconocerlo, pero imaginar a esos dos en la cama le producía urticaria.

–¡Pero qué niño eres, Zoro! –se rio Sanji mientras movía los brazos de éste para abrazarse con ellos–. Me canso de repetirte que el sexo con él no fue nada espectacular –mintió, no quería contarle la verdad porque, aunque Sanji prefiriera estar en la cama con Zoro, reconocía que con Ace se lo pasó muy bien. Y si se lo decía, el peli-verde vería tan hundido su orgullo que seguro le mataba a polvos hasta que olvidara al moreno pecoso–. Venga, tengo que irme.

Zoro seguía con un gracioso mohín en su rostro, pero Sanji le besó divertido haciendo que se le pasara levemente ese enfado tan tonto. Se quedaron así unos segundos, estando tan cerca del otro que sentían su aliento golpearle la cara, perdiéndose en esos ojos tan diferentes.

–Te amo, Zoro –rompió el silencio Sanji.

–Te amo, Sanji –contestó Zoro con una media sonrisa. 

El cocinero le dio otro pequeño beso y, con la chilaba a medio poner, salió de la habitación para hacer sus tareas vespertinas. El espadachín se recostó de nuevo en la cama, ya desayunaría más tarde. Ahora lo único que quería era perderse entre las sábanas de la cama, que estaban impregnadas del olor del rubio. Le encantaba su perfume. Lentamente se fue quedando dormido pensando en todo lo que había pasado desde aquella fatídica noche en la que le confesó su condición de maldito, porque si no lo hubiese hecho, seguramente nada de lo que vivían ahora no estaría pasando.

La revuelta había sido espectacular. Quizá Zoro tenía la opinión sesgada porque todo lo que implicase espadas y lucha le gustaba, pero debía reconocer que hubo momentos en los que creyó que aquello no acabaría bien. Los esclavos, después de esa primera noche, atacaron con más fuerza al día siguiente quemando casas de nobles, entrando en templos y saqueándolos, y extorsionando a cualquiera que no fuera de su condición.

Los nobles, como vieron que el Sumo Sacerdote no estaba en las condiciones óptimas para frenarla, comenzaron a sobornar a los propios esclavos para que acabaran los unos con los otros. Los hombres libres también intervinieron, alentados por los ricos, y comenzaron a destruir barricadas y acabar con la vida de los insurgentes.

En unas semanas, todo había vuelto a la normalidad. Pero ya nada era igual. Hubo miles de bajas de _wardu_ , y como la sociedad no podía subsistir sin ellos, otros miles de _mushkennu_ perdieron sus propiedades y cayeron en la esclavitud. Los _awilu_ , temerosos de que otra revuelta se pudiera producir, endurecieron las leyes hasta tal punto que hubo tanta gente que perdió todo lo que tenía que en unos meses se volvió al equilibrio inicial. Pero ahora, los pobres eran más pobres, y los ricos, más ricos.

También cambió la propia conciencia de los _wardu_. Al ver sus esperanzas fracasadas, sus compañeros muertos por las calles sin nadie que se ocupara de ellos, perdieron todas las ganas que albergaban de revelarse de nuevo. Las leyes los tenían mucho más controlados, y ahora los guardias podían extorsionarles sin prohibición.

Y eso hacían periódicamente: se preparaban redadas y asaltos a los barrios marginales, destruyendo todo lo que les parecía sospechoso y enterrando bajo tierra toda ilusión de una vida mejor. Fueron tantos hombres libres los que se vieron arrastrados a la esclavitud por no poder pagar deudas que las calles de los barrios más céntricos quedaron completamente vacías. Las familias abandonaron sus viviendas para trasladarse a la zona pobre, obligados por ley a residir allí.

En consecuencia, las deshabitadas estructuras comenzaron a pudrirse y deteriorarse, derrumbándose y dejando un paisaje desolador. Por un lado, el centro de la ciudad y sus alrededores resplandecían por ser una zona bien cuidada porque allí vivían los ricos; luego había una inmensa zona alrededor de ésta de casas vacías; y, por último, en las afueras, los _wardu_ se veían confinados en pequeñas casas malolientes que se derrumbaban periódicamente por la mala calidad de los materiales, además de que la superpoblación hacía inviable construcciones sólidas y duraderas.

Los nobles se habían vuelto codiciosos y, recelosos de otra revuelta, extendían sus redes clientelares hasta los escalafones más bajos de la pirámide social para controlar todo aquello que podía ser peligroso. Con multitud de trabajos mal pagados y servicios extenuantes compraban a los _wardu_ , que no les quedaba otras que resignarse y aceptar las pésimas condiciones porque era la única forma que tenían de sobrevivir. Y para hacer cumplir sus deseos recurrían a extorsionadores de la misma condición, pues para utilizar el Ejército necesitaban el permiso del Sumo Sacerdote, pero éste no recibía visitas de nadie.

Las grandes familias de delincuentes se habían convertido en las mantenedoras de la paz y el _statu_ _quo_. Cuando recibían noticia de algún esclavo insumiso o reticente a hacer algún trabajo, le hacían una pequeña visita en su casa y le propinaban una paliza que muchas veces conllevaba la muerte. Por eso escasamente había disturbios, todos allí habían aprendido la lección y no se jugarían la vida por algo tan estúpido como no acatar una orden. Y entre todas esas familias, una destacaba por encima de todas: la familia Donquixote, en manos de Portgas D. Ace.

Zoro aún recordaba el día que Sanji le contó que había dejado al pecoso. Su ahora pareja y el moreno se vieron varios días después de la revuelta. Al parecer, Ace había estado muy ocupado con sus subordinados porque algunos de ellos habían roto el código de conducta y se habían aliado con los _wardu_ contra los nobles, y claro, tal afrenta no podía quedar impune.

Sanji no dijo nada, aunque sus palabras le sonaran a excusa barata, ahora ya no le importaba. Al mayor tampoco pareció importarle que la relación se acabase, sabía que Sanji estaba completamente enamorado de Zoro y que ese sentimiento era muy difícil de eliminar, pero guardaba la esperanza de que el espadachín no fuese capaz de confesarle su amor.

Así, su corta aventura terminó con un leve mal sabor de boca, pero ambos quedaron como amigos a pesar de que escasamente se habían visto desde entonces. Aunque claro, Zoro no le perdonaría de la misma forma que Ace tampoco lo haría. Ellos habían sido rivales, y aunque el peli-verde había ganado la partida, siempre quedaría esa malsana rivalidad silenciosa.

¿Quién se hubiese imaginado que Sanji accedería a convertirse en un maldito sólo por estar con él? Ni el propio Zoro se lo creía a veces. El rubio era como un soplo de aire fresco, como el motor de su corazón que le ayudaba a continuar, como el camino que guiaba sus pasos. Sin duda, era lo mejor que tenía, lo mejor que había existido nunca. Antes lo quería, pero nunca hubiese pensado que estar con la persona amada era tan placentero.

Poder besarse sin remordimientos, poder estar todo el tiempo con él, poder perderse en sus preciosos ojos azules como el cielo, poder abrazarlo durante las noches. Eran pequeños gestos que hacían su vida cotidiana más llevadera y, si tenía que morir pronto, Zoro sabría que moriría feliz. Porque había tardado mucho en darse cuenta, pero por fin admitía a los cuatro vientos y sin remordimientos que era un maldito y que, a pesar de no encontrar el descanso eterno tras la muerte, iba a vivir feliz junto a la persona que más amaba en este mundo.

*****

Eustass Kid abrió los ojos con pesadez. Otra noche que no dormía bien, para variar. Esa era su rutina nocturna desde hacía dos años. Dos jodidos años que no era capaz de conciliar el sueño y dormir a pierna suelta. Dos putos años. La cama en la que estaba recostado, las sábanas en las que estaba envuelto, la habitación en la que se encontraba… No era suyo.

El pelirrojo suspiró enfadado y observó el techo de madera del camarote del segundo de abordo. Porque ese era ahora su lugar en el barco. Era el segundo de abordo. Eustass Kid ya no era capitán de los Piratas de Kid, que mágicamente habían pasado a llamarse Piratas de Killer. Sí, Killer era el capitán de la tripulación. Extrañaba su cama, extrañaba su puesto, pero esa no era la razón principal de sus desvelos nocturnos.

Otra vez había soñado con _él_. Otra vez, su loca mente había imaginado su tostada y delicada piel, sus sedosos y azabaches cabellos, sus sabrosos y tiernos labios, sus penetrantes ojos grises. Esos ojos metálicos que no podía olvidar. Por mucho que quisiera, por mucho que lo desease, Kid no podía sacárselo de la cabeza.

A pesar de haber pasado dos años, dos largos años en los que su vida había cambiado por completo, no había podido olvidar a Trafalgar Law. Recordaba a la perfección su ladina y sensual sonrisa, sus brillantes pendientes de oro, sus atentas pero frías formas, sus largas piernas de infarto, y su olor dulzón y empalagoso. Sí, hasta el olor había permanecido con él en esos dos años perdido por el mar.

¿Por qué continuaba el sacerdote en su memoria? ¿Por qué, si todo a su alrededor había cambiado, había permanecido en su cabeza? ¿Qué tipo de embrujo era ese? ¿Acaso era todo culpa del castigo de la diosa? Prefería no pensar en ello ni mucho menos en aquella mujer divina… Porque su corazón parecía querer ofrecerle una respuesta mucho más sencilla y que a todas luces parecía la correcta. Pero el orgulloso pirata no quería aceptarlo… O no se atrevía a hacerlo. Porque eso significaba abandonar aquello por lo que había estado luchando tan a conciencia durante toda su vida.

Esos dos años habían sido los más largos de su vida, en opinión del pelirrojo. Era como si alguien les hubiese echado una maldición, un mal de ojos que no les dejaba avanzar. Los comienzos habían sido duros, como todos, pero esos dos años… Esos dos años habían sido muy complicados. No ya por el hecho de que él no fuera el capitán y el papel de segundo se le hacía muy difícil de llevar, sino porque parecía que los astros se habían confabulado para mostrarles lo cruda que podía ser la vida. Ya lo sabían, pero lo habían aprendido de nuevo.

En esos dos años habían visto su barco destruido varias veces, cuando antes apenas tenía rasguños cuando se enfrentaban con la Marina o contra otra tripulación rival. En esos dos años habían perdido la compañía de algunos compañeros, bien por muerte o bien por deserción, algo insólito hasta la fecha.

Pero también, y esto les afectaba en primera persona, en esos dos años se habían vuelto más débiles. Ya no eran los piratas que solían ser, habían perdido el rumbo, y lo que era peor, la esencia de pirata. Seguían siendo los más despiadados asesinos de los océanos, pero era una tripulación que varaba a la deriva en busca de un tesoro fantasma que ya no importaba a nadie.

Si ya no perseguían el One Piece, ¿qué clase de piratas eran? Pero para rematar la pesadilla en la que se había transformado su vida, sólo Kid y Killer parecían percibirlo. El resto de tripulantes actuaba como siempre, siguiendo fielmente a su capitán sin poner en duda sus actuaciones. El problema radicaba en que, estando la cabeza de la tripulación perdida y sin rumbo, ésta no podía continuar.

Porque Kid y Killer estaban más que perdidos. Porque ellos sí sabían de su pasado, sabían de sus problemas en Babilonia y sabían de la maldición de la diosa. Porque para el resto, aquella parada en la isla había sido únicamente para reparar el barco y reclutar a un nuevo compañero, ahora segundo de abordo conocido como Eustass Kid. Era extraño, pero ambos amigos habían decidido guardar el silencio ya que, aunque les contaran la verdad, no se lo creerían y desconfiarían del pelirrojo.

Estaban tan perdidos que en muchas ocasiones habían acabado heridos de gravedad. Y Kid era el que peor parado había salido de los dos. Había perdido su brazo izquierdo, sustituido ahora por uno más grande y de metal. Tampoco le importaba, no le molestaba, y hasta era más resistente y práctico que su extremidad anterior, pero sabía que no era estéticamente agradable. Ahora, su imagen era más aterradora si cabía.

Era el segundo de abordo más temido en todos los mares con una recompensa de 200.000.000 Berries por su cabeza. Porque Killer era ahora _Capitán_ Killer, quien también había cambiado y se había hecho más fuerte para poder hacer frente a tal fatal destino. El rubio tenía una recompensa de 470.000.000 Berries.

Con desgana, el pirata se levantó de la cama, se vistió y salió del camarote en dirección a cubierta. Tampoco tenía hambre. Se sentó en la popa del barco, solo, respirando el fuerte olor a mar y llenado sus pulmones de sal. No había un olor mejor. O intentaba fingir que no había un olor mejor. Sus ambarinos ojos se perdieron en el oleaje, algo salvaje por estar en alta mar, pero perfectamente domeñable con un barco tan grande como el suyo. Suspiró pesadamente. Dos años sin avanzar, dos años sin mejorar. ¿Por qué?

Su mejor amigo apareció en escena y se sentó a su lado sin decir palabra. Tampoco lo estaba pasando muy bien. En lo que llevaba de año había roto tres cascos, algo impensable para el antiguo Killer. Pero el nuevo Killer tenía otras cosas en mente o, mejor dicho, otra persona.

No estaba cómodo siendo el capitán, y más sabiendo que Kid era el auténtico jefe. Pero no había día que no amaneciera con el rostro imbuido en miedo de Penguin. No había día que no se despertara con el reflejo de esos preciosos ojos negros llenos de terror, de pánico por verle. Y cada día, su corazón se rasgaba un poquito más, se rompía un poquito más hasta el punto de no sentirlo siquiera.

–Hace un buen día –habló el rubio sin muchas ganas–. Parece que aún tardaremos unos días en pisar tierra firme –su compañero no dijo nada, siguió inmerso en sus pensamientos–. Kid. Kid.

–Ya te he oído la primera vez, joder, Killer –contestó al fin el pirata molesto por la insistencia de su amigo. Si no quería hablar, no quería hablar–. No estoy de humor.

–¿Otra vez el mismo sueño? –se atrevió a preguntar Killer, aunque la respuesta era más que evidente. Sabía que no debía hurgar en la herida, pero como los dos se encontraban en la misma situación, intentaban apoyarse mutuamente. A fin de cuentas, aún seguían siendo mejores amigos–. Oye, Kid…

–¡Sí, otra vez ese puto sueño! –le cortó el pelirrojo nervioso–. Dos años… Han pasado dos putos años y todavía… –su voz se quebró y tornó ronca y profunda–. Todavía…

Killer se le quedó mirando serio, pero su amigo estaba enfrascado en el mar. Al fin, después de mucho meditar, el nuevo capitán habló:

–Kid… –le llamó el rubio–. ¿Volvemos?

–¿Eh? –le miró el otro confuso–. ¿Qué dices, Killer?

–Quieres volver, ¿verdad? –contestó con otra pregunta el pirata, esta vez con un deje tierno en la voz y muy cálido–. Quieres… Volver a Babilonia.

–Y-Yo no… –Kid se quedó callado intentando encontrar una respuesta satisfactoria, pero todos sus sentidos le gritaban la misma. Claro que quería volver, claro que quería verle de nuevo–. No creo que debamos…

–¿Desde cuándo te riges por lo que se debe hacer y no? –se rio el otro para quitarle un poco de hierro al asunto y que su capitán se sintiera más cómodo–. Estos dos años hemos estado perdidos y sin rumbo fijo, seguro que tú también te diste cuenta –Killer comenzó con la explicación–. El _Log Pose_ está desubicado porque aún te hace caso, y sabe que, aunque quieras el One Piece… Hay algo más importante para ti…

–Killer, yo… –Kid no sabía qué decir–. ¿E-Estás seguro de lo que estás diciendo? ¿Q-Quieres volver a…?

–No hay día que no me pregunte cómo estará –suspiró el rubio, triste–. No era muy fuerte, y temo que haya muerto después de aquello… Pero esta incertidumbre me está consumiendo…

–¿Entonces? –cuestionó el pelirrojo aún dubitativo, pero con un brillo especial en sus ojos que gritaba a los cuatro vientos las ganas que tenía de regresar–. ¿Volvemos?

*****

–¡Barto-Bartolomeo…! –gritó Cavendish mientras hincaba sus uñas en la verde cabellera de su pareja y notaba su semilla esparcirse por la boca de éste–. ¡A-Ahhh!

El nombrado sólo sonrió triunfante y tragó el amargo y caliente líquido que su pareja acababa de verter por su interior. Sin rastros de líquido, el esclavo se recostó sobre la cama al lado del rubio, que intentaba recobrar la respiración todavía acelerada.

–Feliz cumpleaños, Cavendish –sonrió el peli-verde estrechándolo entre sus brazos y dejando un delicado beso en la mejilla de éste–. He hablado con las sirvientas para que traigan el desayuno cuando ordenemos, pero ya les avisé que no molestaran en todo el día, que no pensábamos salir de la habitación.

–Eres un maldito pervertido, Bartolomeo –dijo el rubio acurrucándose en el pecho de su pareja.

–Tu madre te ha enviado una carta, llegó ayer por la noche –continuó el vampiro pasando por alto el insultante comentario–. Tan puntual como siempre-beh.

Pero el rubio le cortó abalanzándose sobre los labios de su pareja. Hoy era su día, su cumpleaños, y no quería perder el tiempo con tonterías.

–Ya le responderé mañana –contestó con rabia, y volvió a besar a Bartolomeo–. Quiero mi regalo, Bartolomeo.

–¿Eh? ¿Y luego el pervertido soy yo? –se rió el otro, y deslizó sus gruesas manos por el níveo cuerpo del príncipe sacándole suspiros entrecortados y suaves jadeos. Pronto llegó a su miembro, que ya estaba erecto de nuevo esperando atención–. Pero si ya estás listo-beh.

–¡C-Cállate y hazme el amor de una buena vez, Bartolomeo! –gruñó el rubio sonrojado, y le mordió en el cuello molesto por hacerle esperar tanto. Llevaba toda la semana insinuándole que quería que este día fuera especial, que quería pasarlo con él y que le hiciera suyo las veces que hiciera falta hasta que su cuerpo no pudiera moverse.

El peli-verde sólo se quejó por el mordisco, pero con una sonrisa en los labios de oreja a oreja, y la pareja se perdió entre las nuevas sábanas de seda que ya no eran tan nuevas después de año y medio en aquella casa, bien lejos de su hogar natal.

Las islas colindantes eran parecidas a Babilonia, por eso tardaron un par de meses en llegar a su destino: Maṣr. Aquella isla era enorme, mucho más grande que Babilonia, con un clima parecido, pero sin la humedad de la selva, pues aquí sólo había desierto. Pero la diferencia esencial con su antigua casa, y con el resto de islas, era que en Maṣr no había esclavos. Por supuesto que había siervos y personas inferiores, pero nadie podía considerarse un objeto material como era ser esclavo.

Y eso era lo que necesitaban para empezar los dos juntos después de asesinar al padre de Cavendish y lavarse las manos culpando a los _wardu_ sublevados. Como Cavendish había previsto, toda la herencia fue a parar a sus manos, y su madre se mudó con su hermana. Así ellos pudieron empezar de nuevo como un par de aristócratas porque, eso sí, Cavendish no iba a renunciar al lujo ni a la buena vida en su futuro hogar.

–Como ordene, amo –dijo con sorna Bartolomeo, y abrió los glúteos del rubio para introducir su endurecido miembro en el interior de su pareja, robándole suspiros y gemidos mucho más sonoros e indecentes.

*****

El viaje había sido largo, casi un mes sin pisar tierra, pero al fin se vislumbraba el horizonte de la isla. Imponente, como siempre, por ella no pasaban los años. Era como si el tiempo se detuviera una vez cruzado el umbral. Pero algo había cambiado. Se acercaron a la costa, al minúsculo y pobre puerto que allí había, y cuando desembarcaron, se dieron cuenta que allí no había nadie.

Aún permanecían algunas casas en pie, de barro y de madera, pero aquello parecía un pueblo fantasma. La selva, que había crecido salvaje e incontrolable, se había apoderado de los límites y la playa cada vez amanecía más pequeña, como queriendo que no hubiera posibilidad de parar en esa isla. Como si algo o alguien, un ser superior, quisiera minar las ganas de los viajeros con la magnificencia de esa selva de atracar en sus dominios.

Los piratas vieron un bote pequeño, y decidieron utilizarlo para subir río arriba hasta la capital. Tras unas firmes órdenes, sólo Kid y Killer continuaron con el camino, el resto de la tripulación se quedó protegiendo el barco porque el ambiente estaba enrarecido. Había algo allí que no acababa de convencerlos del todo, había algo al acecho.

Los dos amigos se montaron en el bote y tardaron un par de horas en llegar a Nínive. La sensación de verse observados por algo _superior_ los acompañó durante todo el trayecto. La selva amenazaba imponente, como un gigante verde sin rostro, con infinitud de sonidos de animales nada agradables. Los cocodrilos, que a veces se dejaban ver en el río, también les indicaban su trágico final si caían al agua.

Atracaron en el puerto de la ciudad, el cual recordaban más grande y más abarrotado de gente. Apenas había tres o cuatro barcos descansando, y unos cuantos marineros descargando mercancías que parecían peces recién capturados. Los miraron inquisitorialmente cuando los vieron llegar, pero no dijeron nada. Los piratas se lanzaron un par de miradas cómplices y continuaron con su destino.

El primero en separarse fue Killer, a quien la estructura de la ciudad se le hizo más rara. No la recordaba así. Además, y eso era algo que le llamaba mucho la atención, apenas había gente por la calle. Si hacía memoria, esa ciudad estaba abarrotada siempre y a todas horas, sobre todo cuando el sol aún no calentaba como en ese momento.

Pero las calles estaban vacías, y muchas casas se veían en deplorable estado, vacías, tiradas, con los tejados hundidos y puertas y ventanas tapiadas. ¿Qué demonios había pasado allí? Instintivamente su corazón comenzó a latir con más fuerza cuando se aproximó al barrio donde vivía Penguin. Estaba impaciente por ir, pero primero escuchó lo que su capitán tenía que decirle. Aunque para el resto no fuera así, para él siempre sería su capitán.

–Nos encontraremos mañana en el puerto… Pase lo que pase –sentenció el pelirrojo con seriedad. El rubio asintió, y ambos amigos continuaron por sus respectivos caminos.

Kid se dirigió hacia el palacio como quien se dirigía a una muerte segura. Sabía que Trafalgar estaba vivo, era un hombre fuerte y, además, era el Sumo Sacerdote de esa jodida isla. Conforme se acercaba, el palacio se vislumbraba en el horizonte, imponente. Allí seguía esa mole de ladrillos adornada con bonitos jardines, resplandeciente al ser iluminado por completo por los rayos de sol cada vez más débiles por acercarse la noche. 

Las calles parecían más transitadas mientras sus botas de cuero marrón le acercaban al palacio. En la plaza central había un pequeño puesto de frutas y verduras y varias mujeres alrededor regateando con el vendedor para conseguir un mejor precio, algunas parejas acarameladas paseando y disfrutando del atardecer… Pero aquello estaba realmente vacío.

Lo único que veía eran uniformes, uniformes andantes de guardias y soldados. Estaba todo repleto de esos asquerosos perros del poder. Al pelirrojo le daba igual que no siguieran las directrices del Gobierno Mundial, todo aquello que mantenía un orden que no encajaba con su modo de vida le provocaba una rabia casi incontrolable. Menos mal que la Marina no había llegado a esa isla, porque tampoco tenía ganas de enzarzarse en una pelea.

El pirata se paró en la escalinata que accedía al palacio, aquella escalinata que vio llena de sangre y muertos la última vez. Ahora estaba limpia y reluciente, como el palacio. Por él no pasaban los años. Aunque sí percibía un aura amenazadora, imponente. La misma sensación que había tenido al desembarcar en la isla, pero aumentada por mucho. Era un sentimiento agobiante, extraño, que le hacía respirar con pesadez y mermaba sus sentidos. Pero debía hacerlo. Por mucho que su cuerpo le pidiera marcharse de allí, Kid _tenía_ que hacerlo.

A paso lento pero decidido, el pelirrojo subió las escaleras hasta pararse frente a la puerta, resguardada por dos soldados. Sin pensárselo dos veces, con un leve movimiento de mano, los mandó a volar gracias a sus armaduras de metal, y entró al patio porticado. El resto de guardias, que no le habían quitado ojo de encima desde que había puesto un pie en la escalinata, corrieron a socorrer a sus compañeros y a pararle los pies después.

Kid ya caminaba por el centro del patio cuando los soldados llegaron gritándole en un idioma incomprensible. Le rodearon, y el pirata suspiró enfadado por tantas interrupciones. No le gustaba lo que estaba haciendo, no quería haber regresado a esa isla, pero no le quedaba otra opción. Y tantas molestias le estaban enervando bastante, porque quería hacer aquello lo más rápido posible para poder irse de allí para siempre. Solo o acompañado.

Kid estaba preparado para recibir a los guardias, pero una voz los inmovilizó. A lo lejos, un hombre de pelo verde, también uniformado, les hablaba en sumerio. Los guardias miraron extraños a su superior, pero obedecieron y dejaron al pelirrojo continuar con su camino. El pirata no reconocía a aquel hombre, pero sí a la mujer que estaba a su lado. Era una de las sacerdotisas que servían a Trafalgar, la pelirroja que ahora tenía el cabello más largo y ondulado. La joven le miraba asustada conforme Kid se iba acercando, y cuando le tuvo enfrente, sus labios se movieron con dificultad por el miedo.

–E-Está en s-su habitación –dijo casi en un susurro. Estaba muy sorprendida de volver a verlo, sobre todo después de cómo abandonó al Sumo Sacerdote y… Bueno, todo lo que pasó el moreno al verse solo y desamparado.

Kid sólo asintió con seriedad y se adentró en palacio. Se encontró a varios sirvientes por el camino, quienes cuchicheaban a sus espaldas, algo que le molestaba sobremanera, pero no pensaba hacer una escena cuando le faltaba tan poco para llegar. Unos pasos más y tendría a Trafalgar delante de él.

*****

Killer se estaba desesperando por momentos. Había recorrido el barrio varias veces, y no había rastro de la pequeña choza en la que vivía Penguin. Achacaba su fracaso a la nueva estructura de las calles, que se veían más estrechas y enrevesadas que antes, con las casas más agolpadas unas sobre otras compartiendo paredes y tejados. Sabía que ese era el lugar, el pequeño pastorcillo vivía allí. Y no podía estar con las vacas porque estaba anocheciendo y jamás se atrevería a entrar en la selva con los animales cuando el sol se escondía. ¿Entonces?

Un mal presagio hacía rato que le acompañaba, como una oscura sombra acechando para hacerse realidad, pero el rubio deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que no fuese verdad. No se lo perdonaría jamás, haberle abandonado en esa situación tan difícil, en una revuelta tan peligrosa y con tantos muertos. Huyendo antes que atreverse a enfrentar la realidad, como haría un verdadero pirata. Pero en aquel momento, el verse rechazado por la persona que más quería, le dolió en el alma. Muchísimo. Y todavía dolía.

Esa era la última visión que había tenido de Penguin, ese era el último recuerdo que siempre volvía a su mente. Sus preciosos ojos como dos pozos sin fondo llenos de miedo, de pánico aterrador. Ese grito agudo, ese chillido ante la muerte te taladraba la sien todas las noches. Su travieso cerebro había omitido las palabras de amor que el pequeño le dedicaba, sus susurros y sus gemidos en los que se escapaba su nombre con esa extraña pronunciación, y ahora sólo podía escuchar esos gritos de dolor. Y esa no era forma de recordar a Penguin.

Harto de deambular por los suburbios sin encontrar a su chico, el pirata salió a las calles más transitadas para ver si allí lo encontraba. Aunque claro, eso de “más transitadas” había que matizarlo. Las más transitadas _antes_ , porque ahora estaban tan desiertas como el resto. Se podía ver a alguna persona, pero lo único que los verdes ojos del pirata veían eran guardias.

Soldados patrullando la ciudad. Una ciudad desierta. Y hacía rato que se había percatado que le estaban siguiendo, y no era de extrañar. Decidió darles esquinazo sin armar alboroto, pero no podía esconderse porque las calles estaban muy iluminadas y el sol aún no acababa de ponerse del todo. El rubio comenzó a andar más rápido, y al torcer una esquina, encontró su salvación.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, Killer entró en aquel burdel que había abierto incluso de día. Vaya, el dueño debía ser muy influyente si podía regentar un local de ese tipo también por el día. Y encima, el garito parecía abarrotado. Se parecía a aquel prostíbulo en el que conoció a Penguin, pero de peor calidad. Aunque la distribución era idéntica: una planta calle con la recepción y un bar para los clientes, y pisos superiores llenos de habitaciones privadas.

El rubio se quedó analizando el local, pero pronto decidió entrar al bar y beber un poco. No le vendría mal descansar después de todo. Se sentó en una esquina poco iluminada de la barra y pidió el licor más fuerte que hubiera al camarero, el cual se le quedó mirando un poco temeroso. Pero el pirata recibió su bebida.

El ambiente era agradable, denso y tóxico, pero agradable. Hombres y mujeres jugaban a las cartas o bebían despreocupados mientras esperaban su turno, o simplemente disfrutaban de un momento en compañía antes de encerrarse en una habitación a cometer actos impuros. El aire fresco escaseaba, todo el bar estaba lleno de humo a causa de varios fumadores empedernidos que echaban más humo por la boca que las chimeneas.

Pero al rubio no le importaba nada de su alrededor. Se había quedado allí más de la cuenta, se le había pasado la hora. Ya iba por su tercer vaso, y aquel extraño licor que le estaba sirviendo el camarero en verdad que era fuerte porque empezaba a notar como los párpados le pesaban y como la cabeza le daba vueltas. Pero no podía fracasar, debía encontrar a Penguin.

Tan absorto estaba en sus pensamientos que escuchó una dulce voz al fondo, diluida con el resto del jaleo, e inconscientemente pensó que era él. Pero era otra vez su mente que le estaba jugando una mala pasada. De un trago largo se acabó el vaso. Puso más atención, y en efecto escuchó esa voz acaramelada que… ¿Hablaba de una figurita de cristal? ¿Desde cuándo su cabeza le engañaba hasta el punto de fingir a Penguin hablar su propio idioma? ¿Era cosa del alcohol que por eso estaba alucinando más de la cuenta?

Decidido a marcharse de allí, Killer dejó con desgana unas monedas de oro sobre la mesa sin saber si era suficiente o no. Seguramente se habría pasado de precio, pero no le importaba malgastar el dinero. Al fin y al cabo, era un pirata, y a diferencia de su tripulación, él sabía administrar muy bien su dinero. No iba a pelear por unas míseras monedas.

Se movió con algo de torpeza por el local, guiado inconscientemente por aquella tierna voz. Pero cuando llegó a la puerta del bar se dio cuenta que aquella voz no era una invención de su cabeza. En la recepción se encontraba Penguin hablando con una muchacha que parecía trabajar allí. Y a Killer se le bajó todo el alcohol a los pies. Allí. Estaba. Penguin.

PENGUIN.

Conforme avanzaba, el pasillo se llenaba con esa fragancia que tan bien recordaba porque había sido incapaz de olvidarla. Ese perfume dulce que tanto le empalagaba pero que se había convertido en una droga para el pelirrojo, ese aroma afrutado y exótico como su dueño, mortalmente sensual. Con solo olerlo de nuevo, sintió recobrar la vida que le faltaba. Estaba nervioso, más de lo que hubiera deseado, hormigas le recorrían las pantorrillas y mariposas volaban por su estómago. Jodidos insectos, qué oportunos.

*****

Armándose de valor, Kid apartó la cortina púrpura y entró en la habitación, tal y como la recordaba. Pero algo había cambiado… La atmósfera se sentía más pesada, más agobiante. Los muebles parecían los mismos, no los veía bien porque apenas había velas iluminando la estancia. Y en la cama, recostado de espaldas a la puerta, el sacerdote.

–¿Qué pasa ahora? –preguntó el moreno con hastío sin moverse–. He dicho que no quiero ser molestado. Y tampoco quiero cenar.

Kid iba a hablar, pero extrañamente no encontraba las palabras correctas. Se quedó hipnotizado cuando el moreno se irguió y se levantó de su lecho, con esa elegancia que le caracterizaba. Con parsimonia, el tatuado se sirvió una copa de vino. Dio un sorbo, y entonces decidió encarar a la sirvienta que se había atrevido a molestarle.

Y la copa acabó rodando por el suelo, vertiendo todo el vino por los bonitos azulejos de piedra.


	27. XXVII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much drama here.

Ahí estaba Trafalgar Law, quieto, inmóvil, paralizado. Kid lo escrutó de forma exhaustiva, aprendiendo y guardando en su memoria las nuevas características del tatuado. Estaba más delgado, y con ello parecía más alto y esbelto. Sus morenos cabellos también habían crecido, ahora un poco desordenados. Sus ojeras, más prominentes, enmarcaban unos ojos fríos y heladores, pero igualmente hermosos, de ese gris metálico que tan bien recordaba el pirata. Ese gris metálico que tantas noches le había impedido conciliar el sueño. Pero… No sólo el físico había cambiado. Kid lo notaba, lo sentía: Trafalgar estaba diferente.

Vestía una túnica negra únicamente, con el cuello en pico que dejaba al descubierto parte de su pecho, y unas mangas y una cola largas y anchas. Era el mismo tipo de túnicas que llevaba siempre, pero ahora… Era negra. Un negro lúgubre, triste, apagado. Como el aura que despedía el sacerdote. Le miraba aturdido, sorprendido por su presencia.

–Eus-tass-ya… –dijo en un susurro casi imperceptible, moviendo sus carnosos labios de manera automática. No podía creer que después de dos años, Eustass Kid estuviera con él. Después de dos largos años, había regresado.

Y estaba cambiado. Más alto, y mucho más fuerte. Con esos extravagantes ropajes de pirata, ese horrible abrigo de pelo color vino con el que seguro se estaba asando de calor, esos pantalones chillones de topos, esas botas de cuero marrón, esas extrañas gafas de metal que sostenían su desbaratado cabello rojo fuego. Lo tenía más salvaje, ahora toda su cabeza parecía despedir llamas, dándole un aspecto mucho más fiero. Y sus ambarinos ojos, iguales a como los recordaba, aunque ahora tenía unas horribles cicatrices en uno de ellos, rompiendo la finura de su nívea piel. Law siguió el camino de la cicatriz, la cual parecía ya cerrada por completo, de su ojo pasando por su pecho y se escondía hacia su brazo, pero no pudo ver el final por el abrigo. Seguro que llegaba hasta el término de la extremidad.

Le estaba mirando serio, callado, sin inmutarse, pero también con algo de… ¿Pena? Trafalgar no podía descifrar qué escondían esos dorados ojos, pero había algo más. Como también había más de un sentimiento recorriendo su corazón. Estaba… Estaba realmente feliz de verle, de tenerle allí, de comprobar que estaba vivo, y su cabeza ya estaba buscando razones por las que había regresado, razones que le hacían más que feliz. Pero…

–Trafalgar –dijo al fin el pelirrojo, con voz queda. Pero Law le interrumpió.

–Eustass-ya –repitió, esta vez con más seguridad. Y pronto sus ojos reflejaron ira, mucha ira. En un segundo, Law tenía en su mano la copa que había dejado caer minutos antes, y en otro segundo, ésta se dirigía con una velocidad inusitada hacia la cara del pirata–. ¿¡CÓMO TE ATREVES A VOLVER DESPUÉS DE LO QUE HICISTE!? ¡MALDITO PELIRROJO DESCEREBRADO! ¡DESAPARECE DE MI VISTA, EUSTASS KID!

Kid tuvo los reflejos necesarios para esquivar la copa, la cual le podía haber dejado un bonito moratón en el ojo, y miró estupefacto al sacerdote. ¿Y ese cambio de actitud? ¿Por qué no estaba jodido como él? ¿Por qué tenía la arrogancia de gritarle esas palabras a la cara? ¿¡Por qué tenía el valor de gritarle!? Nadie le gritaba, y menos esas cosas.

¿Después de lo que había hecho? ¿¡Qué había hecho!? Él sólo actuó en consecuencia, fue todo culpa de Trafalgar por obligarle a elegir… Y por mentirle. Le había engañado, había jugado con él como si fuera un chiquillo. Y lo peor de todo: había jugado con sus sentimientos. Había maniatado su corazón, la primera vez que se enamoraba, y lo había pisoteado hasta desangrarlo. Y la prueba estaba en que la maldición aún no se había roto. ¿Por qué seguía sin ser recordado? Fácil solución: porque Trafalgar Law nunca le había amado.

–¿¡Qué has dicho!? –gritó el pirata. Nadie le hablaba así, y menos alguien que no tenía razón. Porque Law no tenía derecho alguno a exigirle nada siendo que había jugado con sus sentimientos de esa forma tan cruel–. ¡MALDITO TRAFALGAR! ¿¡CÓMO TE ATREVES A HABLARME DE ESA FORMA!? ¿¡ACASO NO SABES QUIÉN SOY YO!?

Y el nombrado le miró con sorna, con esa sonrisa ladina tan suya, pero sin dejar de reflejar esa ira tan ardiente en sus ojos. Era como si pudiera destruir todo de un momento a otro. Después de una larga mirada, el moreno comenzó a caminar lentamente en dirección a la cómoda de madera, sobre la que descansaba una larga espada, la cual desenvainó.

–Oh, sí que lo sé, Eustass-ya… –contestó con una tranquilidad que le puso los pelos de punta al pelirrojo. ¿Era bipolar o qué?–. ¡Eres ese que va a morir entre mis manos ahora mismo!

Y se lanzó contra el pirata sin pensárselo dos veces.

*****

Killer permanecía en silencio, no sabía qué decir. Estaba sentado en un borde de la cama de la habitación de Penguin, su habitación personal en aquel burdel. Era relativamente amplia, con un olor especial a incienso, pero tenía los muebles necesarios: una cama de matrimonio, una pequeña mesita de noche, y una cómoda de madera, encima de la cual había una palangana de barro con agua. Todo estaba lleno de velas, que también servían de decoración porque no había ningún adorno o cuadro colgado por las paredes. Penguin estaba sentado también en la cama, en el mismo lado que él, pero a una distancia prudencial. Tenía los dedos entrelazados entre sí hecho un manojo de nervios.

Por fin había vuelto a ver a Killer. A su querido Killer. Dos años habían pasado, dos años en los que su vida había dado un vuelco tremendo. Ahora vivía mejor, sí, ¿pero a costa de qué? Ahora podía comunicarse con Killer, ahora había aprendido su idioma (gracias a su nuevo empleo, todo había que decirlo), y estaba tan feliz que no sabía por dónde empezar. Pero también estaba muy nervioso, y el silencio de Killer lo ponía aún más. El rubio se veía raro, diferente. No podía verle el rostro, pero sabía que algo iba mal.

–¿T-Te gusta mi nueva alcoba? –preguntó tímidamente para romper el hielo.

–Es mejor que la otra –contestó el rubio con frialdad. Claro que era mejor que la otra, ahora al menos dormía en una cama decente y no en un lecho de paja como los animales. Pero que fuese mejor no restaba el hecho de que estaba en un prostíbulo.

Y otra vez ese silencio incómodo. A diferencia de Penguin, que estaba realmente feliz de ver de nuevo al rubio, Killer no las tenía todas consigo. Quería comprobar que estaba bien, que estaba sano y salvo después de aquella revuelta, pero ahora que lo tenía delante… Todos los malos recuerdos acudían a su mente sin cesar. Y con ellos, sus sentimientos.

Una y otra vez, el pirata veía en su cabeza su pobre corazón destrozado, pisoteado, hecho añicos por un chiquillo que ahora ya no era tan chiquillo, un muchachito que le sonreía tímidamente como si no hubiese pasado nada, como si estuvieran volviendo a empezar. Pero habían pasado dos largos años, dos años de lamentos y de incertidumbre.

–¿K-Killer? –le llamó el castaño algo preocupado. Le estaba hablando y parecía que no le estaba escuchando–. ¿E-Estás bien?

El nombrado se volvió aturdido, descubriendo que esos ojos negros, esos dos pozos sin fondo, le estaban mirando con inquietud, pero también con pesar y desazón. ¿Por qué le miraba así? Ya sabía que daba pena, Killer era consciente de lo que reflejaba su persona, pero no quería que Penguin también se lo recordara. Porque él era el culpable, porque por él estaba así.

Por él tenía el corazón destrozado. ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Por qué le regalaba esas miradas? ¿Acaso estaba preocupado por él? ¿Por qué? Si era su culpa, ¡su jodida culpa! Killer no quería su limosna, no quería su pena. Estaba claro que Penguin había salido adelante, y encima trabajando en un prostíbulo. A saber con cuántos hombres se había acostado esos dos años…

El interior del rubio se empezó a llenar de ira, ira por haber sido tan estúpido y estar dos años preocupándose por alguien que le rompió el corazón y que ahora le trataba con pena, como si aquello que le hizo hubiese sido inevitable pero atrás en el tiempo, enterrado en el pasado, y por supuesto que el pastorcillo no daba muestras de pedir perdón. No estaba arrepentido, no creía haber hecho nada malo. Y Killer, por imbécil, con el corazón roto dos años. Enfadado, se levantó bruscamente de la cama sin decir palabra en dirección a la puerta. Quería irse de allí, quería borrar de su mente la imagen de Penguin y todo lo que él conllevaba. Quería olvidarle por completo.

Penguin, al ver que el pirata se levantaba de repente y agarraba el pomo de la puerta para salir, se lanzó hacia él para pararle, tirando de su brazo y obligándole a girar para encararle. Pero el aura que despedía Killer era aterradora, siniestra. No podía ver su rostro, no podía ver sus ojos, pero estaba seguro que ardían de rabia. Soltó su brazo de repente, algo asustado, había reaccionado sin pensar y ahora no sabía qué hacer. Pero no quería que Killer se fuera de allí, no quería perderlo de nuevo.

–N-No te vayas… –balbuceó con la mirada compungida–. Killer, por favor…

–No me mires así –contestó el otro serio, haciendo que Penguin se achicase aún más–. No necesito tu limosna, no necesito que me mires con pena.

–P-Pero yo no… –el pastorcillo no sabía qué decir. No le quería mirar así, simplemente no quería volverse a quedar solo.

–¿Qué has estado haciendo estos dos años? –Killer volvió a la carga–. Ya veo que ahora eres… –no quería decirlo, pero estaba tan enfadado que no podía contenerse–. ¿Acaso pensabas en mí mientras te follaba alguno de tus clientes? Mira todo esto –alzó los brazos señalando la habitación en general–, seguro que tienes lista de espera, ¿verdad?

Penguin iba a contestar, pero las palabras se morían en su garganta. Había empezado a temblar, esa voz de ultratumba de Killer le ponía muy nervioso. Pero más que asustado, estaba dolido. Los términos que habían expresado el rubio, las palabras que le había dedicado se habían clavado en su corazón como dos puñales. ¿Por qué le decía aquello? ¿Por qué de repente actuaba de esa forma? Ni siquiera le había dejado explicar por qué tenía que estar en aquel lupanar de poca monta. Ni siquiera le había regalado un comentario dulce desde que se habían visto…

–¡He dicho que no me mires de esa forma! –gritó el pirata nervioso. No soportaba ver esos ojos de nuevo llenos de miedo, llenos de pánico–. ¿Crees que no sé que soy feo? ¿Crees que eres el primero que me lo dice? Antes que tú ha habido muchas mujeres, incluso putas, que se negaban a pasar una noche conmigo porque temían encontrarse un monstruo bajo el casco… –el rubio soltó toda la bilis que llevaba dentro–. Pero ellos no me importaban… Me daba igual lo que dijeran de mí… Hasta que te conocí. Tú… –hizo una pausa, su voz se estaba quebrando por momentos y la garganta le ardía como pies descalzos sobre cenizas–. Tú fuiste la primera persona que llegó a mi corazón, tú fuiste el primero que de verdad me importaba…

–K-Killer… –fue lo único que Penguin pudo decir. Estaba paralizado. Paralizado por el miedo, porque sentía que Killer iba a explotar (más aún) de un momento a otro; pero también estaba paralizado por sus palabras. Ese dolor, esa sinceridad, ese lamento… Jamás se hubiese imaginado que el pirata estaba tan dolido–. Killer, yo n-no…

–¡Pero tú me despreciaste como hicieron los demás! –le interrumpió el rubio, y calmó su ira dando un puñetazo contra la pared haciendo que Penguin diese un pequeño salto del susto–. Yo… Yo te había entregado mi corazón, te había abierto mi alma y te había regalado todo. Fuiste… Fuiste la primera persona de la que me enamoré –su voz cambió de tonalidad a una mucho más amarga y cruda–. Lo fuiste todo para mí, mi vida y mi ser, mi sol y mi cielo, mi cuerpo y mi alma –hizo una pausa para tragar saliva y continuar–. ¿Y cómo me lo pagaste? Eh, Penguin, ¿cómo me lo pagaste? –el nombrado se estremeció al escuchar su nombre con tanto odio acumulado y se echó para atrás, asustado–. Cuando por fin había conseguido reunir el valor suficiente para mostrarte mi rostro, cuando por fin me veía capaz de hacerlo… ¿Qué es lo que hiciste? –el pequeño no respondió, y Killer insistió con más fuerzas–. ¿¡Qué es lo que hiciste!? –otro puñetazo a la pared–. Huiste de mí, saliste corriendo, despavorido… ¿Cómo crees que me sentí en ese momento? ¿¡Cómo crees que sienta eso, Penguin!?

El pequeño pastorcillo estaba acurrucado a una distancia prudencial de Killer, pero de tanta impresión que tenía, no podía moverse. Estaba paralizado por un cúmulo de sensaciones difíciles de explicar. Primero, tenía miedo porque nunca había visto así a Killer; segundo, sentía muchísima culpabilidad por todo lo que había hecho; tercero, quería ir a consolar al rubio porque era una forma de redimirse, quizá; cuarto, deseaba explicar su versión de los hechos; quinto, tenía muchísimas ganas de llorar; y sexto, quería pegar un bofetón a Killer por gritarle, por tratarle de esa manera ya que, aunque lo hubiese hecho mal, exigía un mínimo de respeto.

–¿No vas a decir nada? –preguntó el pirata con voz queda–. No puedes imaginarte cómo sienta eso, ¿verdad? Claro, ¿cómo vas a hacerlo? Si eres perfecto. Mírate, con esos ojos negros que parece que te vayan a comer, con ese pelo graciosamente revuelto, con ese cuerpecito dulce y delicado…

Killer se llevó las manos a la cabeza, comenzaba a sentir un fuerte martilleo en su cerebro que no le dejaba pensar. Lentamente, fue escurriéndose por la pared hasta quedar sentado en el suelo. Penguin se preocupó y, algo tímido, se acercó al rubio para comprobar qué le pasaba. Se arrodilló a su lado y aproximó su pequeña mano a uno de los fornidos brazos del pirata, pero cuando éste sintió mínimamente el roce, se tensó y lo apartó bruscamente, haciendo que el castaño cayera al suelo de culo. El rubio se levantó enseguida, viendo a Penguin temblar todavía tirado en el suelo, observándole con esos ojos negros imbuidos en pánico. No, esa mirada no, por favor. Esa mirada no.

–¡Maldita sea, no me mires así! –chilló el rubio, y Penguin cerró los ojos asustado mientras contraía su cuerpo inconscientemente–. ¡Me rompiste el corazón, Penguin, me hundiste en el barro! ¿Sabes lo que se siente cuando te hunden en la mierda? ¿¡Sabes lo que se siente cuando destrozan tu corazón!? –Killer agarró a Penguin por los brazos y lo levantó, golpeándolo contra la pared de manera que no pudiera apoyar sus pies–. ¿¡Sabes lo que es estar dos años sin poder sentir nada!? ¡He estado dos años sufriendo! He estado todo este tiempo pensando una y otra vez en ti, sin poder borrarte de mi cabeza, ¿y sabes por qué, Penguin? –el castaño lo miró por encima del flequillo levemente, pero enseguida volvió a cerrar los ojos, llorando en silencio–. ¡Porque me rompiste el corazón! ¡Jugaste conmigo como un muñeco, y cuando conseguiste tu propósito, te deshiciste de mí de la forma más cruel posible! ¡Tú tienes la culpa de todo!

El pastorcillo, sin poder aguantarse más, comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente. El pirata sintió una mezcla de emociones cuando lo vio así, llorando tan afligidamente, pero no sabía a cuál de ellas obedecer. Sentía pena por él, por haberle hecho llorar, pero también sentía mucho asco por verle así. Le soltó de repente, haciendo que Penguin cayera al suelo, y con voz ronca pero más calmada, se despidió:

–Me voy de aquí, no quiero verte nunca más.

*****

La habitación, por extraño que pareciera, no había sufrido graves daños. A pesar de que Law y Kid estaban peleando con fervor, había algo que les contenía. Aunque ambos querían luchar con todas sus fuerzas, no lo conseguían. Era una sensación extraña, pero los hombres sentían una barrera imaginaria, un freno que impedía que hicieran verdadero daño al otro.

O quizá, simplemente, es que realmente no querían matarse entre sí. Quizá, ese sentimiento que les había empujado a reunirse de nuevo era más fuerte que las repentinas ganas de asesinarse. Era cierto que Kid había vuelto, había regresado, pero también era cierto que Law le había estado esperando pacientemente.

Porque lo había hecho. Había guardado dos años de su vida, había dedicado dos años de su finita vida a esperar por su amor. Porque ver el cuerpo muerto de Bepo, ver como Kid salía de la habitación para no regresar jamás… Ver todo aquello le había cambiado. Había perdido a su amor verdadero, al hombre que realmente le había hecho sentirse especial, y otra vez se había quedado solo. Otra vez sentía la soledad en sus huesos, otra vez amanecía en una cama fría y enorme, espaciosa, que no podía llenar con otro cuerpo que no fuera el de su pelirrojo. El temor más grande de su vida, el miedo más desolador, lo había vuelto a vivir.

Pero lo peor de todo no era eso, sino el sentimiento de culpabilidad. El moreno tenía la certeza de que Kid estaba tan enamorado de él que jamás se separaría de su lado, que acataría cada orden que le diera sin rechistar. Pero se equivocaba. Eustass Kid no era de los que se dejaban dominar tan a la ligera. De hecho, no era de los que se dejaban dominar. Entonces, ¿qué había hecho mal? ¿Había pecado de presuntuoso? ¿Había calculado mal su estrategia? ¿Se había equivocado en algún paso? No… Simplemente, Eustass Kid no era fácil.

En esos dos años, la soledad le había golpeado mucho más fuerte. La había sentido con más intensidad, en sus propias carnes. Y el sacerdote sabía que era por haber pedido a Kid. Cuando era joven, también había permanecido solo, pero ahora, en esos dos años, ese tipo de soledad había sido mucho más cruel.

Había llorado tantas noches por su amado que creía sentirse incapaz de volver a llorar de nuevo porque, simplemente, se había quedado sin lágrimas. Ya no tenía a nadie a quien abrazar por las noches, ya no tenía a nadie con quien acurrucarse en el sofá a hacerse mimos, ya no tenía a nadie. Por mucho que Trafalgar había intentado borrar de su memoria al pelirrojo, no lo conseguía. Multitud de hombres pasaron por su cama con anterioridad, pero desde que conoció a Kid, ya no quería otro. Sólo a él.

Además, cuando estalló la revuelta, Law estaba tan enfrascado en su mundo interior, estaba tan dolido, que fue incapaz de reaccionar. Dejó que los nobles actuasen por su cuenta, dejó que se masacrasen entre ellos, dejó morir a inocentes, a mujeres y niños. Cuando todo hubo vuelto a la normalidad, la aristocracia le había perdido el respeto.

Le veían como un sacerdote inútil, incapaz de estar a la altura de su cargo y de lo que se esperaba de él. Podía haber parado a los _wardu_ con sólo unas palabras, quitando esa legitimidad que creían tener, engañándoles fingiendo un castigo por parte de los dioses. La amenaza divina hubiese bastado, hubiese sido suficiente. Pero Law no hizo nada.

Y a la revuelta de los pobres le siguió la revuelta de los ricos. Para derrocarle, para quitarle de su sitio. Pero por ahí Law sí que no pasaba. Él había sido elegido por la Diosa Madre y, como tal, debía permanecer en su puesto. Al enterarse de ello, encargó un informe con el nombre de todos los aristócratas que querían quitarle de en medio y una noche los reunió a todos, inocentes y culpables.

Cuando iban a servir los postres, con una espada que había encargado exclusivamente para él, fue despiezando a cada uno de los insurrectos. Allí, delante de todos, llenando el salón de sangre y cadáveres. Y así volvió a ganarse el respeto de los nobles restantes, que no volvieron a quejarse. Cortando el problema de raíz.

Pero el moreno, en ese instante, se dio cuenta de algo: esa vena sádica que tenía, esa otra parte asesina, había salido a flote. Esa espada que le habían hecho, una _nodachi_ , le había descubierto un mundo nuevo. En esos dos años, el sentimiento de la ira y la venganza había ido creciendo poco a poco en su interior. Conforme avanzaba en su entrenamiento, más sádico se hacía.

Además, había comenzado a utilizar los poderes de su Fruta del Diablo, que antes tan poco usaba que parecía un humano corriente. Ahora pasaba los ratos muertos jugando con pobres, con huérfanos, con proscritos. Jugaba con ellos, les humillaba, y acababa asesinándolos de la forma más cruel y sádica que conocía. Pero el proceso no acababa ahí. Law desmembraba los cuerpos (antes de matarlos o después) y los diseccionaba, guardándose los corazones en pequeños tarros de cristal.

Y había mandado habilitar una habitación de palacio para protegerlos del sol, todos ellos descansando en repisas de madera. Toda una habitación llena de botes con corazones flotando en vinagre. Incluso parecía que alguno seguía latiendo. Y en la repisa del fondo, en un sitio privilegiado, un tarro de vidrio profusamente decorado con incrustaciones de oro y plata que aguardaba su contenido: el corazón de Eustass Kid.

Porque si él no podía tenerlo, nadie lo tendría.

Trafalgar no podía asimilar la idea de estar lejos de Kid. Era inconcebible para él. Después de haber probado su sabor, después de haber convivido con él, no podía olvidarle sin más. Era como haber vivido en un sueño del que, de repente, le obligaron a despertar. Y de la peor forma posible.

Ver a su querido Bepo, a su precioso tigre, con el que había compartido su adolescencia desde que había sido Sumo Sacerdote, muerto entre sus brazos le había traumado. ¿Cómo había alguien capaz de matar a un ser tan bello? ¿Es que acaso Kid no tenía corazón? Trafalgar dudaba, aunque una parte de él le decía que esos brillantes ojos de oro con los que le miraba por las noches después de hacer el amor estaban cargados de amor y pasión. Entonces, ¿por qué había matado a Bepo? ¿Por qué?

¿Y por qué le había abandonado? ¿Por qué le había dejado solo otra vez? ¿Es que no le quería? ¿Es que el amor eterno no significaba eso, permanecer eternamente al lado de la otra persona? ¿Acaso había jugado con él? No… Law estaba seguro que Kid no era de esos. ¿Entonces?

En la cabeza del moreno no era posible concebir una respuesta lógica. No era capaz de asimilar por qué Kid le había dejado. Simplemente no podía. Creía tenerlo tan engatusado, tan enganchado, que abrió los ojos cuando lo perdió. Y al no tenerlo junto a sí, Trafalgar también comprendió un hecho que, hasta entonces, había pasado por encima, o había intentado pasar por encima: del mismo modo que Kid estaba enamorado de él, Trafalgar también lo estaba de Kid.

El tatuado no creía estar tan enamorado, al contrario, era el pelirrojo quien había caído en sus redes. Pero la verdad no llamó a su puerta, simplemente entró como un torbellino destrozando todo a su paso. Law estaba profundamente enamorado de Kid, y la sola idea de no volver a verlo le consumía por dentro. Era una agonía.

Pero ahora que lo tenía delante, todos los sentimientos afloraban y no sabía cómo reaccionar. Porque, por una parte, quería estrecharse entre sus fornidos brazos y aspirar su aroma a hombre de los mares, esa mezcla de sudor, sal y sexo; pero, por otra parte, quería despedazarlo en mil partes y guardar su corazón para siempre. Por todo el dolor que le había hecho pasar, por recordarle de nuevo qué cruel era la soledad. Y por eso ahora le encaraba con su espada, aunque con reticencia.

Law era ágil y rápido, moviéndose por la habitación como un gato con total libertad. Era como si hubiese nacido para ello. Kid, en cambio, apenas se había movido. No tenía mucho metal para dominar, pero ni siquiera se había quitado el abrigo. Es cierto que, a pesar de que había caído la noche, hacía calor, pero su abrigo de pelo seguía sobre sus hombros. Y su estilo de lucha, más estático y a distancia, le convertía en una mole de hueso y acero inamovible.

Los ataques de Law los contrarrestaba con una espada corta, un poco más larga y gruesa que un puñal, que siempre llevaba en el cinto. A veces lanzaba algún objeto contra el moreno, pero fallaba deliberadamente. Sólo quería ver la gracilidad del sacerdote, ver lo raudo y liviano que se había vuelto.

Sus miradas permanecían fijas en la del otro, inmutables. Los ojos metálicos de Law despedían ira y odio por los cuatro costados, mientras que los ambarinos de Kid brillaban excitados por la acción. Era bien conocido que le gustaba pelear, y aunque esos dos años había perdido la satisfacción por ello, la había vuelto a recuperar.

Pero en la mente del pelirrojo sólo aparecía una imagen: la de Law indiferente, parcialmente satisfecho, mientras que él estaba hundido en un pozo del que no podía salir. La rabia contenida pronto se descontroló, y en un momento en el que el moreno se aproximaba a él para atacarle de nuevo, esquivó la hoja con agilidad dejándole pasar y, ganándole la espalda, lo estampó contra el suelo sentándose sobre sus caderas, ejerciendo toda la presión del mundo con su cuerpo y sujetando al moreno por el cuello, casi ahogándolo.

–Ya vale de juegos –comenzó el pelirrojo con voz queda–. Ahora vas a estarte quietecito mientras escuchas atentamente, ¿entendido?

–N-No me des órdenes, Eustass-ya –se revolvió inútilmente el sacerdote, pues sus manos habían quedado atrapadas con su cuerpo bajo el pirata–. Esto no es un juego… Voy a matarte.

–No me hagas reír, Trafalgar –se burló Kid con una media sonrisa terriblemente sádica–. Deja de moverte y escucha con atención, porque sólo lo repetiré una vez –apretó el cuello del moreno ahogándolo un poco más para que viese que aquello iba en serio–. No me gusta la gente que se cree superior por el hecho de haber nacido en una cuna buena, o por ser alguien especial o tener un buen estatus social. Pero mucho menos me gusta la gente que miente, que tergiversa y que manipula, sobre todo si es a mí –Trafalgar escuchaba atentamente mientras intentaba respirar mejor, pero la mano del pelirrojo presionaba con fuerza y se lo impedía–. Y, ¿sabes qué, Trafalgar? Tú cumples todas las condiciones.

–E-Eustass-ya… –susurró con un hilo de voz, y se revolvió sin éxito. Esas palabras, esos comentarios… ¿De qué estaba hablando? Él no había engañado a nadie, y mucho menos a él–. N-No sé…

–¡No me mientas! –le gritó, haciendo que el sacerdote se callara–. Sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero, Trafalgar. Y no me mires con esos ojos de sorprendido porque no cuela –el nombrado iba a decir algo, pero la paciencia de Kid brillaba por su ausencia, y como era un tema que le dolía especialmente, simplemente perdió el control–. ¡No te hagas el imbécil, que me jode aún más! ¡Maldito desgraciado, ¿sabes lo que he pasado estos dos años?! ¿¡Sabes lo que es darse cuenta que la única persona a la que has querido de verdad, el primer amor, no es más que una burda mentira!?

Law abrió los ojos, atónito. Si las palabras que le había regalado antes le habían dolido, estas últimas se le habían grabado en el alma con sangre y fuego. Su amor… ¿Una mentira? P-Pero ¿qué se había tomado? ¿Acaso se había vuelto loco? ¡Su amor era tan verdadero como el que más! ¡Su amor era realmente verdadero! ¿Por qué Kid le decía esas cosas? ¡Si era él quien le había abandonado!

–¡JUGASTE CONMIGO COMO SI FUESE UN MUÑECO! –le espetó mientras zarandeaba su cuello al punto de que Law pensaba que en algún momento se lo rompería–. ¡JODIDO SACEDORTE DE MIERDA, ME ENGAÑASTE! ¡ME USASTE COMO UN TRAPO, ME TRATASTE COMO SI FUERA TU PUTA MARIONETA! ¡Y EUSTASS KID NO ES MARIONETA DE NADIE, ¿ME ENTIENDES?!

Law estaba petrificado, incapaz de asimilar todo aquello que Kid escupía.

–¡ME HAS JODIDO LA VIDA, TRAFALGAR LAW! ANTES ERA UN VERDADERO PIRATA, ANTES ERA UN HOMBRE LIBRE, ¡Y AHORA NO SÉ NI QUÉ HAGO AQUÍ! ¡TU MALDITA DIOSA TIENE LA CULPA DE TODO, Y TÚ, EN VEZ DE INTERCEDER COMO MEDIADOR, TE PUSISTE DE SU PARTE! ¿¡QUIÉN TE CREES PARA DECIDIR MI FUTURO!? ¿¡QUIÉN TE CREES PARA BORRAR MI FAMA!? ¡SOY EUSTASS _CAPITÁN_ KID, EL FUTURO REY DE LOS PIRATAS, Y NI TÚ NI NADIE ME LO VA A IMPEDIR! –volvió a zarandear a Trafalgar, y con una voz completamente de ultratumba, continuó–. ¿¡POR QUÉ NO ESTÁS COMO YO!? ¿¡POR QUÉ NO SUFRES!? ¡DESGRACIADO, QUIERO QUE SUFRAS!

Law lo miraba atento, petrificado al extremo de no sentir la sangre correr por sus venas, de no escuchar el latido de su corazón. Kid apretaba cada vez con más fuerza su cuello, asfixiándolo lentamente, obligando a sus pulmones a contraerse para alcanzar un poco del oxígeno vital.

–Sólo conozco una forma de resolver los problemas… –dijo, con voz más calmada pero con una sonrisa en su rostro de lo más perturbadora-. Borrándolos de un plumazo. Y voy a empezar por ti, Trafalgar, porque eres un jodido problema. Me vas a pagar todo el sufrimiento de estos dos años, me lo vas a pagar con tu sangre… Si no recuerdo mal, aquí os regíais por el “ojo por ojo, diente por diente”, ¿no? Muy bien, en ese caso… Empezaré por arrancarte un brazo –y con un sutil movimiento, el abrigo del pelirrojo se deslizó por su espalda dejando al descubierto un enorme brazo metálico.

Y a Law se le cortó la respiración. _Aquello_ no era humano.


	28. XXVIII

Eustass Kid sintió cómo la respiración de Trafalgar desaparecía bajo la presión de su única mano de carne y hueso. Él no estaba ejerciendo más presión, era el moreno quien había dejado de respirar por un momento. Era el moreno quien, completamente atónito, observaba pálido su brazo metálico. Ese brazo metálico que se había convertido en su característica principal, por lo que todos le temían en el Grand Line, ese brazo del que se sentía tan orgulloso.

No es que le hubiese afectado perder su miembro de carne, ya sabía a lo que se arriesgaba cuando emprendió el largo viaje por los océanos cuando apenas llegaba a la mayoría de edad. Había sucedido en un ataque, y lamentaba no haber estado más atento cuando no vio venir aquella bala de cañón, pero no se quejaría jamás por perder un pedazo de carne.

Además, con el poder de la Fruta del Diablo, aquel brazo era perfecto para él. Y en el tiempo que había convivido con la pieza metálica, el pirata se había acostumbrado a ella. Podía quitarse gran parte, desmontarla y dejar sólo las clavijas incrustadas en su piel por si tenía que ducharse o dormir, pues estar en la cama con ese mastodonte de hierro no era aconsejable.

El tener ese nuevo compañero inerte en su cuerpo no le molestaba. Pero el hecho de haberlo perdido por estar pensando en Trafalgar, sí. Porque suponía el punto más bajo de su nueva condición, porque había tocado fondo. Porque había dejado de ser Eustass _Capitán_ Kid para ser el perrito faldero del sacerdote. Y haberse reencontrado con él de nuevo después de dos largos años y comprobar que el moreno estaba en su sitio sin pena ni gloria, habiéndole olvidado, le ponía muy furioso.

Porque no quería ser el único que sufriera allí. Porque no quería aceptar que su amor había sido un engaño por parte del otro. Porque quería creer que él también le amaba, tanto como hacía el pelirrojo. Porque en el fondo era lo que deseaba su corazón, ser correspondido por el moreno como hizo dos años atrás. Volver a aquel tiempo casi mítico e ideal en el que no importaba nada más que ellos dos. Perderse en sus preciosos ojos de plata, beber de su perfecto cuerpo tostado y fundirse con él en un solo ser.

Ver esa expresión en el calmado rostro de Trafalgar le turbaba. Lo recordaba serio, seco, firme. Cuando no estaba con él haciéndose mimos, el moreno era un témpano de hielo. Siempre atento y preparado, siempre protegido por una burbuja transparente que impedía a cualquiera llegar hasta él. Porque esa barrera nunca se derrumbaba por mucho que uno lo intentase. Porque era Trafalgar quien condecía el privilegio de abrir las puertas de su inexpugnable fortaleza y, cuando uno estaba dentro, se daba cuenta de que el moreno realmente estaba necesitado. Era algo que no había pasado desapercibido para Kid, la falta de cariño del tatuado, y de ahí su insistente demanda.

Y era por ello que el pelirrojo esperaba encontrarse a un Law destrozado como él, perdido sin su compañía después de dos largos años de tormento. Pero al contrario que sus pensamientos, Eustass se había encontrado con un Law más fuerte, diferente y, por supuesto, con su fortaleza reforzada.

Y eso sólo quería decir que le había dejado entrar para divertirse con él un rato, y cuando se cansó de él, lo echó al foso con los muertos. Pero esos ojos de estupefacción… Esos ojos le decían algo más. Algo de lo que no estaba seguro, pero por lo que su corazón llevaba esperando dos años.

*****

–¡NO! –gritó entre lágrimas el pequeño pastorcillo mientras se aferraba como podía a las piernas del pirata de una forma muy rastrera y lamentable–. ¡Por favor, Killer! ¡Por favor, no te vayas! ¡Por favor!

El nombrado se paró en el marco de la puerta, con ésta medio abierta, viendo ante sus ojos un desértico pasillo con otras habitaciones de donde provenían gemidos y jadeos de hombres y mujeres por igual. El olor a incienso le inundó las fosas nasales, ese estimulante aroma que acompañaba el lugar, pues aquello no dejaba de ser un prostíbulo. El rubio se giró para ver al castaño, llorando desconsoladamente a grito pelado mientras se aferraba con sus finos y delicados dedos a los bajos de sus vaqueros. Era descorazonador verle así… Pero Killer ya no tenía corazón.

–Suéltame –dijo el pirata con voz queda, meneando un poco los pies para zafarse del agarre del chiquillo, pero éste se apretó con más fuerza hasta el punto de que parecía una lapa. Algo incómodo por la escena, cerró la puerta de la habitación para no llamar la atención de mirones indiscretos–. Penguin, suéltame.

–¡Killer, por favor! –gimió el pequeño alzando temeroso la vista, dejando que el rubio viese esos dos pozos sin fondo que tenía por ojos anegados en lágrimas, rojos, hinchados de llorar–. N-No te vayas… N-No me dejes sólo o-otra vez…

–¿Otra vez? –repitió Killer con sorna, pero algo consternado, ver a Penguin así de verdad que removía algo en su interior–. Fuiste tú quien…

–¡NO! –exclamó Penguin con rabia.

No iba a permitir que Killer se marchara de nuevo, no sin él. Y para eso tenía que exponerle su versión de los hechos, tenía que contarte qué pasó por su mente en aquellos momentos. Sacando fuerzas de su interior, se puso en pie y encaró al pirata.

–¡Vale ya de repetir lo mismo una y otra vez! ¡Eso no fue así! –estaba harto de que Killer continuase en sus trece. Claro que era culpable de salir huyendo cuando lo vio bañado en sangre, pero quería explicarle con pelos y señales todo aquello que le llevó a reaccionar así. Porque Penguin se lamentaba cada día de haberlo hecho–. ¡No tienes ningún derecho a tratarme como un trapo sólo porque soy un _wardu_ que no tiene otra forma de sobrevivir que ésta! ¿Acaso te has molestado en preguntarme siquiera por qué estoy aquí? ¿Acaso te has interesado por cómo he vivido estos dos años? –el pastorcillo temblaba cada vez que abría la boca para encarar al rubio, pero de verdad sentía la necesidad de soltar todo aquello–. ¡Qué va! Lo único que has hecho ha sido venir aquí y soltar toda esa bilis por la boca… Pero ni siquiera te has interesado por mí…

La voz de Penguin se quebró al pronunciar aquellas palabras. Era muy doloroso comprobar que la persona que más había amado en su corta y triste vida, ahora que volvía a reunirse con él después de tantas plegarias a los dioses, le trataba con tanto desprecio.

Porque aquel día, aquel fatídico día, Penguin había reaccionado de la peor forma posible. Había salido huyendo cuando Killer regresaba a su casa para comprobar que estaba a salvo después de aquella masacre en las calles, pero él, como ser inútil que era, sólo pudo sentir miedo. Pánico. Terror.

Porque ver a su querido pirata asesinando a diestro y siniestro con total impunidad, como si fuera algo que hacía con demasiada asiduidad, le había consternado. Dentro de su pequeño corazoncito, el castaño aún guardaba esperanzas de que Killer fuera un hombre bueno a pesar de ser un pirata ya que, a él, le trataba de una forma jamás imaginada.

Pero esa noche, Penguin comprendió lo que verdaderamente significaba ser un pirata. Y se asustó muchísimo. Al día siguiente ya era demasiado tarde. Killer se había ido para siempre, y el pastorcillo se quedó solo. Y desde ese día, las desgracias se cebaron con él. Primero las vacas, luego su hermano… Todo desaparecía a su alrededor.

Tan desesperado estaba que creyó que los dioses le habían maldecido por haberse levantado en armas, y por ello comenzó a rezar con más insistencia y a hacer ofrendas múltiples. Porque lo único que quería era volver a ver a Killer, volver a perderse entre sus fornidos brazos, volver a juguetear con ese precioso cabello dorado como el sol, volver a besar esos labios secos y cortados. Sólo podía rezar y rezar, refugiarse en la benevolencia de los seres supremos para que le concedieran una pequeña oportunidad de reencontrarse con su amado.

Y esa noche, los dioses habían escuchado sus plegarias.

–Sé que hice mal en huir aquella noche… –comenzó Penguin con voz tímida, cargada de sentimiento–. Pero en esos momentos no era capaz de admitir que alguien que me tratase tan bien podía ser un asesino de tal calibre –apartó la vista, dolorido, todavía temblaba de recordar aquella visión del rubio envuelto en sangre mientras blandía sus chuchillas con extraordinaria maestría–. Nunca había conocido a alguien como tú, que me tratase con tanto cariño a pesar de saber lo que soy, un mísero _wardu_ que no merece otra cosa en este mundo que dolor… Pero tú te interesaste por mí –se sonrojó un poco al recordar su primer encuentro en la fuente cuando se le escapó una vaca, y más calmado y con muchísima fuerza de voluntad, encaró al rubio con esos ojos tan rojos de haber llorado–. Killer, siento mucho lo que hice hace dos años, pero por favor, compréndeme. Tenía mucho miedo, soy una persona débil que ha sido maltratada toda su vida… Perdóname –susurró mientras se acercaba tímidamente al rubio–. Por favor, Killer, perdóname.

El nombrado se quedó pensativo unos minutos. Indudablemente se había tensado al ver lo próximo que estaba el otro y, sobre todo, al escuchar su tierna y dulce voz tan transformada por el llanto y la tristeza. Algo en su interior se conmovía cuando Penguin le miraba con aquellos ojos, aquellos ojos rojos por las lágrimas…

¿Por qué le dolía tanto el pecho al verle así? Si él era el culpable de su dolor, si por él había estado perdido dos años, si por él había renegado de su corazón. Pero éste, en letargo durante dos largos años, parecía volver a la vida. Aunque, eso sí, muy lentamente.

–Sé que te resultará difícil creerme, pero desde que te fuiste no han ocurrido más que desgracias –habló de nuevo el castaño–. Durante la revuelta, el barrio se destruyó y los pobres empezaron a matarse entre ellos. No comprendía nada, si todos éramos iguales, no tenía sentido luchar contra quienes yo consideraba hermanos. En esos días, mi casa fue arrasada por las llamas y perdí todo. Mi hermano y yo conseguimos escapar antes de morir, pero no pudimos sacar a las vacas y ardieron con todo…

La voz del pequeño se quebraba cada vez más recordando aquellos momentos tan trágicos.

–Por suerte, unos vecinos que no habían sufrido pérdidas nos acogieron unos meses con ellos, y pudimos salir adelante a duras penas. No pudimos comprar vacas de nuevo, pero mi hermano y yo entramos en el servicio de algunas casas… Hasta que la temporada de fiebres llegó –tragó saliva, lo que iba a contar ahora no se lo había relatado a nadie y era inmensamente doloroso–. Cuando empieza la temporada de lluvias, el calor y la humedad se hacen tan insoportables que la gente muere de fiebres después de varios días de insomnio y escalofríos. Poco a poco, los pobres que no teníamos nada porque estábamos peor que antes de la revuelta, comenzamos a caer enfermos. Por suerte, los dioses fueron benignos conmigo y me perdonaron la vida… Pero mi hermano Shachi no tuvo la misma suerte… –una lágrima recorrió su redondeada mejilla inevitablemente–. Hace 17 meses y 11 días que murió…

Al pequeño le temblaban las manos sólo de recordar el cuerpo sudado y frío a la vez de su querido hermano envuelto en mantas para intentar paliar el dolor, de recordar las noches en vela que pasó a su lado, y de recordar el día en que, después de haber marchado al mercado, había regresado y su hermano había dejado de respirar. No se perdonaría jamás abandonarle en una situación así… Ni siquiera pudo despedirse, como tampoco pudo despedirse de Killer. Intentó contener las lágrimas de nuevo, pero no podía, así que comenzó a hablar con la voz entrecortada por el sofoco.

–Y-Y sin mi hermano, no sabía qué hacer… Abandoné aquel hogar y vagué por las calles, solitario, mendigando un pedazo de pan, aunque en el fondo deseaba morir… Muchas veces estuve tentado de lanzarme al río, pero soy demasiado cobarde para hacerlo… Y un día, un hombre me “propuso” trabajar para él –anotó con algo de ironía, dejando ver que le habían presionado para aceptar el trato–. Y así acabé aquí, en esta triste habitación que será lo mejor que tenga nunca en esta vida porque no me merezco nada, p-porque soy un maldito _wardu_ q-que…

No pudo continuar y comenzó a llorar con más ganas, tapándose el rostro con las manos para que Killer no le viera. El rubio tragó saliva como pudo. Esa historia era, cuanto menos, traumática. Sintió ganas de estrechar al pequeño entre sus brazos y consolarle con bonitas palabras susurradas al oído, hundir sus gruesas falanges en el fino cabello de cobre y acariciarlo hasta que su respiración se hubiera calmado, no apartarlo de su lado hasta que no estuviera bien. Pero… Pero había algo que se lo impedía.

Comprobar que Penguin también había sufrido no le reconfortaba en absoluto, principalmente porque no quería que sufriera, y también, porque no había sufrido por él. La vida le había tratado mal esos dos años, sí, pero eso no era lo que Killer esperaba. Aunque fuese un sentimiento muy cruel, quería ver a Penguin llorar por él, quería que sintiera todo el dolor que había vivido en sus propias carnes al perderlo, al notar su corazón resquebrajarse en mil pedacitos incapaces de ensamblarse de nuevo.

–Lo siento –acertó a decir el pirata con voz queda. En verdad se apenaba por él, pero el dolor ejercía una presión tan grande en su pecho que no podía pensar en otra cosa. Quería su premio de consolación–. Mira, Penguin, creo que será mejor que me vaya…

–N-No te vayas, Killer –gimoteó el pastorcillo lanzándose a sus brazos torpemente, enterrando su rostro en el fornido pecho del pirata–. P-Por favor, K-Killer, no me dejes de nuevo.

El rubio intentó zafarse del agarre, pero ni siquiera se atrevía a tocarle porque el cuerpo del pequeño le parecía tóxico, envenenado. Como la fruta del pecado, esa que te incita a probar una y otra vez a pesar del castigo divino que vendrá después. Penguin se agarró con más fuerza a la cintura del mayor, manchando la camiseta azul con sus amargas lágrimas.

–K-Killer, no me dejes sólo otra vez –suplicó Penguin casi en un susurro–. Sé que hice mal, pero por favor, perdóname –y levantó su vista para mirar directamente a esos ojos verdes que recordaba, esos ojos que tanto le habían impactado la primera vez que los vio–. T-Todo este tiempo… E-En todo este tiempo, no he p-podido olvidarte… Y-Yo, yo… N-No he sido capaz de borrar tu imagen de mi m-memoria… Ni de mi c-corazón… Te sigo queriendo, K-Killer…

*****

Kid, por inercia tal vez, había dejado de ejercer presión en el cuello de su víctima. De hecho, ahora ya no estaba sentado sobre ella sino sobre sus propias rodillas, y su víctima estaba igualmente sentada frente a él, sin decir palabra. Trafalgar estaba irreconocible. Miraba contrariado el brazo metálico, sin aliento, con una mezcla de terror y dolor en el rostro. Ese semblante desconcertaba al pelirrojo porque nunca lo había visto. Nunca había visto a Law así.

El moreno le miraba atónito, mucho más que cuando se habían reencontrado minutos atrás, sin decir palabra, Kid juraría que casi sin respirar siquiera, con esos preciosos ojos metálicos clavados en su nuevo brazo. Ambos estaban demasiado cerca como para que Kid notase las veces que Law intentaba pronunciar algo, pero cualquier cosa que fuera a decir, moría en su largo cuello de cisne, dejando un tembloroso movimiento en sus labios algo estúpido.

Sus brillantes orbes recorrían cada pieza, cada válvula y cada tornillo de la estructura de hierro, escrutando minuciosamente cualquier recoveco que el metal dejase, observando cómo las placas se superponían unas encima de otras para imitar, de una manera tosca pero correcta, la morfología de la extremidad.

Después de un largo silencio en el que Kid cada vez se estaba poniendo más incómodo, el pirata rompió el hielo. No le gustaba que Law le mirase así, sólo era un maldito brazo metálico. Él seguía siendo el mismo, sólo había perdido un brazo, nada más. ¿Qué importancia tenía un puto brazo de carne y hueso?

–Sólo es un brazo –bufó molesto, y desvió la mirada esperando alguna reacción de Law–. No es como si hubiera perdido algo imprescindible, ¿sabes?

Trafalgar alargó su tembloroso brazo para rozar con sus finos dedos el metal. Apenas se aproximó al mismo, sintió un escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo. Y no le gustaba. Ese frío no le gustaba. Ese trozo de hierro moldeado, esa mole de brillante aluminio no podía reemplazar el brazo de _su_ Kid. Porque seguía siendo suyo y de nadie más.

Sin amedrentarse, el moreno continuó acariciando el instrumento metálico a pesar de la sensación tan desagradable que aquello le producía. Poco a poco, fue llegando hasta donde se suponía tenía que estar el codo, ahora una bisagra llena de tubos y tuercas para ensamblar las dos piezas principales. Lentamente, subió por el bíceps hasta el principio de la carne, la zona en la que de verdad comenzaba el brazo del pelirrojo. Escrutó con su mirada las incisiones del metal, como éste se clavaba en la blanca piel hasta el punto de parecer una prolongación natural del mismo brazo.

Pero eso no era natural. De hecho, iba en contra de todos los principios y normas que Law había aceptado como buenos y verdaderos. ¿Qué era ahora Kid? ¿Un hombre robótico? ¿Había empezado por el brazo y poco a poco se llenaría de metal hasta perder todo ápice de humanidad? Law había visto muchos tullidos, de hecho, él mismo disfrutaba desmembrando a la gente, pero Kid… Kid era diferente. Él era fuerte, era un pirata. ¿Por qué había dejado herirse? El pelirrojo era la persona más asombrosa que Law había conocido nunca, entonces, ¿cómo había caído tan bajo? Perder un miembro era algo denigrante para un guerrero, y todavía era peor sustituirlo con un trozo de metal.

–¿Por… qué? –acertó a preguntar el sacerdote, sin apartar la vista ni la mano del muñón de carne en el que se incrustaba el metal. Había tanta diferencia de temperatura...

–Me despisté un momento, y una bala de cañón me alcanzó –contestó el pelirrojo de mala gana. No le apetecía recordar aquello de nuevo. Además, ¿a qué venía esa actitud? Sólo era un puto brazo, joder, no es que hubiese perdido la cabeza. ¿Por qué Law se ponía así?–. Gajes del oficio.

–¿Qué? –esta vez, Law miró directamente al pirata. Si eso era algún tipo de excusa, no se la creía en absoluto. Kid jamás se dejaría alcanzar por una bala de cañón, más sabiendo que podía repelerlas con sus poderes.

El menor tragó saliva e intentó alejar a Law un poco, pero éste se volvió a acercar. No lo quería tener tan cerca, no quería sentir como se clavaban en su alma esos profundos ojos grises. No lo quería tan cerca porque, por una parte, quería hacerle picadillo, pero por otra, volver a oler el acaramelado aroma que desprendía el cuerpo del sacerdote sólo le hacía querer besarlo de nuevo. Sí, quería besarlo de nuevo, perderse en esos inmensos orbes y estrecharle entre sus brazos para siempre.

–¿En qué estabas pensando? –habló de nuevo el mayor, y dirigió sus ojos otra vez a la enorme cicatriz del brazo, esa que se dibujaba hasta su ojo y le travesaba todo el pecho. Ese níveo pecho por el que tantas noches había suspirado. Se moría de ganas por acariciarlo, por besarlo, por recostarse en él por toda la eternidad. Pero…

–Pues… –después de mucho meditar, Kid lo confesó. No estaba seguro de hacerlo, no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar el otro, pero debía hacerlo. Así, por lo menos, dejaría de sentir esa presión tan agobiante en su interior–. Estaba distraído porque esa noche no había dormido bien. Desde que me fui de aquí, no he podido conciliar el sueño correctamente porque, noche tras noche, tu recuerdo llega a mi mente y me atormenta –agachó la cabeza para impedir que sus ojos se cruzaran, no podía mirarle directamente cuando iba a confesar algo tan vergonzoso–. No he podido olvidarte, Trafalgar. Sigues dentro de mí.

El nombrado abrió los ojos como nunca había hecho y notó como su corazón comenzaba a latir con más insistencia. Una felicidad repentina le invadió, pero pronto le cambió el rostro al escuchar lo que venía después.

–Pero me pediste que asesinara a Killer, y soy incapaz de hacerlo. Cualquier cosa menos esa. Todavía no sé por qué lo hiciste, seguramente fueron celos, pero me di cuenta de que tú… –el pirata hizo una pausa, no tenía las fuerzas suficientes para continuar. Ya había quedado en evidencia, ya se había avergonzado demasiado, pero Law le miraba con esos ojos llenos de curiosidad, de intriga. Quería saber más, así que el pelirrojo terminó por ceder–. ¿Sabes lo que se siente al esperar dos años un amor que sabes que nunca será correspondido?

Un frío helador recorrió la espina dorsal del moreno. Esa última pregunta, ese último comentario de Kid con una terrible pesadez en su rostro, con esa amarga voz desgarradora, con esa poca vitalidad, había dejado fuera de juego a Trafalgar. ¿Amor no correspondido? ¿Qué burda mentira era esa? ¿Quién se había atrevido a insinuar una cosa así? Una rabia inmensa crecía a pasos agigantados en su interior, pero ver a Kid tan decaído, de alguna forma, le contenía.

Era hora de sentarse a hablar y recapacitar, era hora de aclarar las cosas. Law se sentía con mucha más confianza ahora que sabía que Kid le seguía queriendo, pero tenía que borrar de su mente la pésima imagen que se había creado esos dos años. Law tenía que eliminar esa idea que tenía el pelirrojo de que no le quería, y para ello, debía comenzar por el principio.

–Quería que asesinaras a Killer-ya para que no salieras a la mar de nuevo –se sinceró el sacerdote. Esa era la cruda realidad–. Quería que no me abandonaras, que no me dejaras sólo encerrado en estas cuatro paredes revestidas de oro que me aíslan del mundo exterior… Quería que te quedaras aquí conmigo para siempre –una amarga sonrisa surcó el rostro de Trafalgar, estaba hablando demasiado y sus puntos flacos estaban siendo descubiertos muy a la ligera, pero debía demostrar a Kid que realmente le amaba–. Porque yo… Yo…

–¿Es eso cierto? –le interrumpió el pirata. Law se sorprendió levemente de ver esa expresión tan seria, tan dura, en Kid. De repente, el ambiente se volvió seco y helador, cortante como el filo de su espada–. ¿Quién te crees que eres para controlar mi vida, Trafalgar? Soy un pirata, y los piratas disfrutamos de nuestra libertad porque así lo hemos decidido –los ambarinos ojos de Kid comenzaban a arder, aunque intentaba por todos los medios controlarse. No sabía por qué, pero no quería pelear. En el fondo sabía que no podía hacer daño a Trafalgar–. No puedes retenerme en un sitio así para siempre porque no es lo que quiero, y Eustass _Capitán_ Kid siempre hace lo que quiere.

No, no, no. Law se maldijo internamente, lo estaba haciendo mal. La sinceridad no estaba dando sus frutos, aunque era necesaria. Ahora Kid parecía escudarse y no querer escuchar nada más. Estaba serio, muy serio, y por primera vez en su vida, Trafalgar sintió que había perdido la batalla. Él, el gran Sumo Sacerdote, el gran estratega que había aprendido a controlar a las personas a su voluntad sólo con alzar una ceja. Él, el ser más poderoso de aquella isla, capaz de interceder entre el mundo terrenal y el divino, había jugado mal sus cartas y había perdido. Y estrepitosamente, porque ahora se quedaba más sólo que antes. Antes aún tenía a Bepo, pero desde que Kid lo asesinó…

–¿P-Por qué mataste a Bepo? –preguntó el tatuado en un susurro casi imperceptible con la mirada perdida en el horizonte de las preciosas baldosas de piedra de su alcoba.

–Porque quería que supieras lo que es perder a tu mejor amigo –contestó Kid con dureza–. Quería que sintieras lo mismo que yo cuando me pediste que asesinara a Killer. Quería que sintieras lo que es perder aquello que más quieres en este mundo.

–Idiotass-ya… Ya sé lo que es perder aquello que más quiero en este mundo –sonrió Law amargamente mientras una solitaria lágrima recorría peligrosamente su tostada mejilla–. Lo aprendí hace dos años… Cuando te perdí.

Ahora era a Kid a quien se le paraba el corazón. ¿Había oído bien? ¿Trafalgar se acababa de confesar? Eso creía. No estaba seguro de los sentimientos que amanecían en su interior, sentimientos que pensaba olvidados, de hecho, se había obligado a olvidarlos porque en el fondo sabía que jamás encontraría a nadie como el sacerdote.

Había sido su primer y único amor, como sucedía en los cuentos de hadas, algo que tampoco es que le hiciera mucha gracia al pirata. ¿Quién quería mostrarse al mundo como un blandengue sentimental? Esa descorazonadora sonrisa en el perfecto rostro del moreno, esa lágrima salvaje que derramaba dolor y angustia, esos ojos cristalinos y puros como el rocío de mayo… Algo en lo más recóndito de Kid se zarandeó, algo florecía con demasiada fuerza, descontrolado.

Pero… Pero el pirata no iba a hacerse ilusiones tan pronto para luego pegarse una buena hostia. Si, como creía, Trafalgar había estado enamorado de él (porque su aletargado cerebro era capaz de deducir que esa confesión implicaba amor), ¿por qué no se había roto el castigo? ¿Por qué seguía sin ser recordado? ¿Acaso hacía falta, como en los cuentos, un beso de amor verdadero? Si había besado tanto esos labios que podría haberlos destrozado perfectamente. Kid estaba desconcertado, había algo allí que no cuadraba. ¿Por qué le decía que le quería? ¿Le estaba volviendo a engañar? ¿Intentaba manipularlo de nuevo? No… Una vez podía jugar con sus sentimientos, pero no dos. No se lo permitiría, lo mataría antes.

–Tsk… Ya no me engañas, Trafalgar –dijo el pelirrojo con voz queda, y se puso de pie–. ¿Me crees tan tonto como para tropezar dos veces en la misma piedra? –y levantó al asombrado moreno, agarrándolo por el cuello de su chilaba hasta colocarlo a su altura, quedando ambos muy cerca, Law con los pies colgando–. ¿¡Cómo te atreves a mentirme en mi puta cara!? –le gritó, y el sacerdote se encogió inconscientemente sintiendo que explotaría de un momento a otro–. ¡No vuelvas a mencionar algo así jamás! ¡No quiero oír de tu boca nada que tenga que ver conmigo! ¡Deja de decir que me quieres si la maldición sigue ahí! ¡Deja de decir que me quieres si sigo sin ser recordado!

Law, que había cerrado los ojos al estar tan cerca de la cara de Kid, los abrió al escuchar esas palabras. Tenía muchas ganas de gritar, de llorar, de matar, pero una leve sonrisa fue lo que se mostró en su rostro. Una sonrisa que puso más nervioso al pelirrojo, porque era una sonrisa sincera. ¿Qué le hacía tanta gracia? Kid no se lo podía creer, pero al parecer, Trafalgar estaba feliz. ¿Por qué?

–¿¡De qué cojones te ríes ahora!? –le espetó Kid con nerviosismo mientras lo zarandeaba como un muñeco de trapo. Odiaba no enterarse de las cosas, lo odiaba por encima de todo–. ¿Crees que te conviene reírte de mí, maldito sacerdote de mierda?

–Eustass-ya –le llamó el moreno con voz pausada y calmada, con esos ojos cristalinos de contener sus lágrimas–. ¿Recuerdas que fue lo primero que te corregí cuando viniste aquí la primera vez?

–No me vengas ahora con esas, Trafalgar –le contestó el pirata molesto. ¿Pretendía engañarle de nuevo? ¿A qué coño estaba jugando?

–Te dije que no mencionases el nombre de la Diosa en vano, ¿lo recuerdas? –esa voz tan dulce, tan suave como el ronroneo de un gato, estaba volviendo loco a Kid. Con ese refinamiento que le caracterizaba, Trafalgar posó sus morenas manos sobre las blancas del menor en un gesto pidiéndole calma–. ¿Sabes por qué te corregí aquella vez, Eustass-ya? –el nombrado no contestó–. Porque aquí, las palabras son mágicas. Tienen alma, como nosotros. Son seres etéreos cedidos por los dioses a los hombres para que aprendieran a comunicarse y no se mataran los unos a los otros.

–¿A qué cojones viene eso ahora? –preguntó el pelirrojo desconcertado. Se estaba poniendo cada vez más nervioso, no tenía paciencia, pero sentir las frías manos de Trafalgar sobre las suyas, de alguna forma, le tranquilizaban.

–Bájame, Eustass-ya –pidió el moreno con esos escasos modales de niño mimado. Kid dudó un momento, pero al final aceptó y soltó al mayor de su agarre. Después de recolocarse la túnica, Trafalgar continuó–. Para los dioses, lo importante no es lo que internamente sentimos, sino lo que exteriorizamos. ¿Lo entiendes?

Kid le miró algo extraño, no estaba entendiendo nada de nada. Los asuntos divinos no iban con él. Law no pudo evitar sonreír y, con sumo cuidado, agarró la mano de carne y hueso del pirata y se la acercó al pecho para que el otro pudiera notar los latidos de su corazón.

–Lo sientes, ¿verdad? Sientes como late. Yo sé que es por ti por quien late, pero por mucho que te lo demuestre, no estarás seguro hasta que no te lo diga –y entonces el pelirrojo cayó en la cuenta de que Law nunca le había dicho que le quería cuando estuvieron juntos–. Lo mismo ocurre con los dioses. La Diosa Madre no deshará el castigo hasta que no lo oiga salir mis labios por propia voluntad.

–No puede ser… –se le escapó a Kid en un susurro. ¿Las palabras eran mágicas? ¿Qué coño le estaba contando Trafalgar? Seguro que era otra de sus asquerosas mentiras–. ¡No me vengas con gilipolleces! ¡Las palabras son sólo palabras! –y le volvió a agarrar del cuello para acercarlo hacia sí, pero esta vez, no lo levantó del suelo.

–Tranquilízate, Eustass-ya –comentó Law con una sonrisa consoladora, y volvió a sujetar sin presión la mano de Kid, porque, aunque le estaba aprisionando con las dos, no quería tocar esa mole de metal–. Si no logras comprenderlo, te lo demostraré –y suavemente, una de sus tostadas manos recorrió el desnudo brazo del pirata hasta llegar a su hombro y acabar en su mejilla, palpando con verdadera ternura mientras sonreía ante el estúpido rostro que estaba poniendo su hombre de los mares–. Yo te amo, Eustass Kid.

Y antes de que el cerebro del pelirrojo pudiera asimilar lo que acababa de escuchar, un rayo proveniente de la ventana iluminó toda la estancia para golpear al muchacho con tanta fuerza que lo envió contra una pared. Law, como estaba tan cerca de Kid, también recibió algo del relámpago enviado por la Diosa Madre y voló unos metros hasta caer contra el suelo.

*****

–N-No… –dijo Killer en un suspiro desolador–. No… –reafirmó–. N-No te atrevas a decir eso, Penguin –y se alejó del muchacho, quien le miraba atónito–. No me mientas a la cara, por favor.

–¡No es ninguna mentira! –se exaltó el pequeño. De verdad que aún seguía sintiendo amor por Killer, de verdad. Era el único hombre en su vida, el primero y el único, a pesar de verse obligado a probar muchos más–. ¿Por qué no me crees? ¿Cómo tengo que demostrártelo, Killer? ¿Cómo puedo convencerte? Pídeme lo que sea –se acercó al rubio y se arrodilló ante él hincando los finos dedos en su cintura, para incomodidad de éste–. ¡Killer, por favor, tienes que creerme, por favor…!

–No puedes hacer nada –contestó el pirata, y con algo de aversión apartó las manos del castaño de su cuerpo–. Ya es demasiado tarde, Penguin. Me has demostrado que, en esos dos años, te has olvidado de mí. Ya no hay vuelta atrás.

Y entonces, una idea surcó la mente del pequeño pastorcillo. Corriendo, se tiró al suelo para rebuscar debajo de la cama una banasta de mimbre donde guardaba las dos cosas más preciadas para él en esta vida. La agarró con cuidado, y se la entregó al rubio con decisión.

–En esta cesta conservo lo único que da sentido a esta triste vida de _wardu_ –dijo con seguridad el pastorcillo, y una leve sonrisa apareció en su rostro–. Es para ti, para que veas que lo que digo es verdad, que no te estoy mintiendo.

Killer dudó unos instantes, pero alargó los brazos y sostuvo la cesta. Respirando con pesadez, se acercó a la cama para estar más cómodo y se sentó en ella, reposando la cesta sobre sus rodillas. Con determinación, destapó la caja dejando al descubierto lo que había en su interior. Por un lado, una vasija de barro con pequeñas hendiduras hechas con el dedo para decorar la monótona capa de color tierra. Estaba cubierta con una pequeña tapa también de arcilla.

Y cuando Killer desplazó la vista para ver lo que había a su lado, no pudo seguir respirando. Ahí estaba su casco. Su primer casco, aquel que perdió en la isla. Sin pensarlo, lo agarró y lo examinó. Estaba limpio, sin ninguna mancha de sangre o tierra, pero seguía con esa enorme fractura en uno de los lados. Ese golpe que casi le cuesta la vida, el rubio lo recordaba nítidamente.

–Aquí están los restos de mi hermano –comenzó el castaño, que se había sentado al lado del rubio, sin esconder el dolor que le producían aquellas palabras–. Y como ves, este es tu casco. Cuando lo encontré en la puerta de casa, no dudé en guardarlo. Por lo menos, si te había perdido, siempre me quedaría ese recuerdo…

Pero Killer parecía no escuchar, estaba muy concentrando observando su antiguo casco. De repente, las pequeñas manos de Penguin se posaron sobre las suyas y le sacaron del extraño trance en el que se había sumido. Cuando alzó la vista para verle, se encontró esos dos enormes ojos negros mirándole con cariño, pero también con tristeza.

–Killer –le llamó, y apretó levemente sus manos–, no puedo obligarte a que me perdones, pero aquí está la prueba de que he estado pensando en ti todos los días de estos dos años –el rubio iba a contestar, pero el menor se lo impidió–. Por favor, sólo rogaría que me enseñaras el rostro mientras me respondes. Si ésta va a ser la última vez que nos vemos, quiero contemplar tu cara una vez más. Por favor, Killer.

*****

Kid entreabrió los ojos con lentitud. No recordaba nada, sólo una caricia de Trafalgar y una arrolladora luz que le lanzó contra la pared con tanta virulencia como la que él hacía gala cuando se enfrentaba a la Marina. Lo primero que pudo sentir fue un fuerte pinchazo en la espalda, un dolor que le recorría toda la columna desde las vértebras cervicales hasta las lumbares. Joder, esa hostia había sido elegante. Lo segundo que pudo sentir fue una dulce voz que le llamaba con insistencia. Encaminó su vista hacia esa voz, y enseguida vio a Trafalgar. Allí estaba, sentado junto a su lado, mesando suavemente sus rojizos cabellos.

–Eustass-ya, despierta –le repetía una y otra vez hasta que vio que sus ambarinos ojos se posaban en él. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro–. ¿Te duele la espalda? Ha sido un buen golpe.

–¿Q-Qué ha sido eso…? –preguntó el pirata, estirándose con cuidado para comprobar que no tenía ningún hueso roto–. ¿Es que no puedo venir aquí sin que me pase nada?

–Un rayo de la Diosa Madre Ishtar –explicó el moreno con gracia mientras ayudaba al pelirrojo a que se pudiera incorporar y se sentara correctamente–. Es su forma de darte la bienvenida.

–No me jodas, Trafalgar –se rio Kid, pero al ver que el sacerdote no bromeaba, recapacitó en lo que le había dicho–. ¿En serio me ha caído un rayo? ¿¡Cómo cojones me va a caer un rayo si estamos en una habitación!? –hizo algún aspaviento, pero el dolor le impidió moverse como quería y sólo pudo poner cara de enfado.

–Eustass-ya, me sorprende tu nula capacidad de raciocinio –se burló de nuevo Law, pero dejó de acariciar las suaves hebras rojizas para sentir esa piel tersa y fina de su blanca mejilla–. ¿No te sientes más liviano?

Kid se quedó pensativo unos instantes… Y en realidad sí se sentía más liviano. Era una sensación extraña, como si una acuciante presión hubiese desaparecido de su pecho. Como si unas invisibles y pesadas cadenas se hubiesen roto, unas cadenas que le mantenían preso. Articuló los dedos de su mano de carne y comprobó que tenía más movilidad, que su cuerpo era más ligero. Había sido liberado.

–¿Qué ha pasado? –inquirió el pelirrojo con seriedad. Se sentía… Como si hubiese vuelto a nacer, como si hubiese vuelto a ser pirata.

–El castigo ha desaparecido –explicó el moreno con una leve sonrisa ladeada–. La Diosa Madre Ishtar te ha perdonado, Eustass-ya –el pirata, aún aturdido por el golpe, tardó unos segundos en reaccionar. Y cuando lo hizo, abrió tanto los ojos que Law no pudo evitar reírse.

–¿Q-Quieres decir que ya soy recordado? –cuestionó incrédulo el menor. Maldita diosa, si esa era su forma de dar las buenas noticias, ¿cómo sería ser condenado para siempre?

Pero Kid dejó de pensar en la diosa en el momento en el que vio como Law se secaba los ojos de tanto reír, pues unas lágrimas habían escapado por sus mejillas. No recordaba cuándo era la última vez que lo había visto así de feliz, seguramente nunca, pero en ese instante, en ese preciso instante, Kid se dio cuenta de que lo único que quería era hacer feliz al sacerdote. Que la diosa le hubiese perdonado sólo podía significar una cosa: Trafalgar Law le quería. Una felicidad inmensa se adueñó de su cuerpo, una felicidad que hacía años que no sentía.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, y haciendo caso omiso a sus dolores de espalda, agarró al moreno y se lo colocó entre las piernas, aferrándolo bien con sus brazos. No pensaba soltarlo ni por todo el oro del mundo. Con su mano metálica aprisionaba el cuerpo del moreno, y con su mano de carne, apretaba la cabeza de este contra su pecho con tanta fuerza que Law apenas podía respirar. Lo único que sentía era el latir frenético del corazón de su enorme bestia de los mares, y se ruborizó por ello.

–Eustass-ya… No puedo respirar –se quejó el mayor moviendo su cabeza para conseguir algo de aire vital.

Kid aflojó la presión y el moreno por fin pudo sentirse libre, aunque su cuerpo seguía bien sujeto por el brazo metálico. Apoyó su barbilla en los fornidos pectorales del pirata y se quedó mirando esos orbes dorados y brillantes, que le devolvían la mirada, atentos. Sus mejillas se arrebolaron levemente y, cuando iba a pronunciarse, Kid se adelantó.

–Ven conmigo –habló el pelirrojo con seriedad, con una voz ronca y profunda, poniendo énfasis en la petición. Aunque más que una petición, había sonado a una orden–. Ven conmigo y juntos buscaremos el One Piece, Trafalgar.

–Y-Yo no… –el moreno no sabía qué contestar. Era el Sumo Sacerdote de Babilonia, el hombre más poderoso del mundo. Ese puesto no se abandonaba así porque sí–. Yo no puedo irme…

–Vamos, Trafalgar –insistió el menor, y agarró el mentón de éste para ponerlo a su altura–. Ven en mi barco, surquemos juntos los mares y adentrémonos en el Nuevo Mundo.

Y antes de que el tatuado pudiera rechistar, Kid apretó con fuerza su mandíbula y lo atrajo hacia sí, besándolo con virulencia. Con ganas. Con pasión. Con todo el deseo contenido durante dos años. Law ni siquiera pudo resistirse. Cuando notó el mínimo contacto de la salvaje lengua del pelirrojo adueñándose de su boca, simplemente cerró los ojos y disfrutó del ansiado reencuentro con su hombre. Simplemente, se perdió de nuevo entre sus brazos.

*****

No sabía por qué había cedido, no sabía por qué le había hecho caso, pero ahora se arrepentía. Su magnífico casco descansaba en el suelo, junto a sus pies, y Killer cada vez tenía más ganas de ponérselo de nuevo. Los dos pozos de Penguin le estaban matando, le estaban devorando mientras le miraba sin pestañear siquiera. No había salido corriendo como la otra vez, pero tampoco parecía mostrar alegría. Estaba serio, callado, escrutando minuciosamente cada corte, cada herida, cada mancha del rostro del rubio. Y eso sólo le ponía más nervioso.

–Perdóname –dijo el pastorcillo después de un largo e incómodo silencio que se podía cortar con cuchillo–. Perdóname, Killer –pero no le dejó hablar, el castaño continuó–. No sé en qué estaba pensando cuando hui aquella noche. De verdad, perdóname –y con sumo cuidado, apartó uno de los rubios mechones del pirata, haciendo que éste se tensara, incómodo–. Tienes unos ojos increíbles, jamás había visto algo así.

Lentamente, Penguin se iba acercando más y más a Killer, quien le miraba con nerviosismo. Estaba quieto, como nunca había estado en su vida, y lo único que oía era el desbocado latir de su corazón. Las palabras del pastorcillo le parecían un eco lejano que retumbaba en su cabeza, como si fuesen un recuerdo. Pero en realidad estaba ahí, delante de sus narices.

Y con cada centímetro que el otro se aproximaba, sentía como su respiración se volvía más y más pesada. Le faltaba el aire. Y tener esa imagen de Penguin, así como estaba, con sus enormes ojos negros sin apartarlos de los suyos verdes, con esa sonrisa cariñosa dibujada en sus suaves labios y con ese incipiente rubor instalado en sus redondeadas mejillas… Tener esa imagen no ayudaba en absoluto. Era cierto que su corazón bombeaba sangre como un loco, pero todavía le dolía.

–¿Por qué me cuesta tanto creerte, Penguin? –preguntó con cansancio–. ¿Por qué, a pesar de todo lo que me dices, siento que me estás mintiendo?

–Estás dolido, y lo entiendo –contestó el pequeño con una sonrisa consoladora, y dejó de acariciar su cabello para agarrar una de sus manos–. Pero quiero que entiendas, Killer, que dejaría todo por ti. Ahora mismo. Si me pidieses que vaya al mar contigo, lo haría. Aunque no sepa nadar, aunque el océano me asuste, lo haría –colocó la mano de Killer en su mejilla para sentir de nuevo el contacto del rubio en su piel–. Y esto te lo digo de corazón.

–No sabes lo que estás diciendo… –susurró el pirata casi con un toque de gracia. Con delicadeza, apartó un mechón del cabello del muchacho y lo colocó detrás de su oreja para poder contemplar mejor su cara. Seguía siendo realmente guapo–. Si decides adentrarte en el mar, no durarías ni un día. No estás hecho para la vida de pirata, Penguin.

–No me importa –rebatió el castaño con enfado-. Si hoy salgo a la mar y mañana muero, no me importa. Si soy tragado por el agua, no me importa. Si me caigo por la borda y me ahogo, no me importa. Si me atraviesan el estómago con una espada, no me importa –besó la palma de la mano de Killer y continuó–. Si muero, no me importa, porque moriré feliz –sonrió–. Porque, por lo menos, habré estado un día contigo. Los días que pasé a tu lado fueron los mejores de mi vida, y si pudiera vivir de nuevo esa sensación, aunque eso conllevase la muerte, no dudaría en aceptar el trato –entrelazó sus dedos con los de Killer de forma cariñosa–. Te quiero, Killer, y lo único que deseo es pasar el resto de mi vida contigo.

El silencio se adueñó de la habitación de nuevo. Penguin esperaba una respuesta, pero Killer no sabía qué decir. Se había quedado sin palabras. Más bien, Penguin le había dejado sin palabras. Esa confesión… Dejar todo atrás sabiendo que el nuevo camino puede llevar a la muerte más cruel y sanguinaria sólo por estar con la persona amada… Era de locos.

De repente, el pastorcillo se levantó de su asiento para colocarse encima de las rodillas del pirata, sentándose sobre él. Y le abrazó. Pasó sus finos brazos por el cuello de Killer, y enterró su rostro en la rubia cabellera. Killer no pudo evitar corresponderle de forma tímida, y poco a poco fue acercándolo más hacia sí. Pero una duda recorría su mente sin dejarle paz.

–¿Y qué pasa con mi cara? –inquirió casi en un susurro, cerrando los ojos, temeroso a la respuesta que el pequeño podía darle.

–A mí me gusta –contestó Penguin algo ruborizado, escondiendo su rostro en el largo cabello del pirata–. Me gusta tu melena con olor a sal. Me gustan tus ojos tan diferentes que parecen un milagro de los dioses. Y me gustan tus labios secos y duros. Me gusta ser besado por esos labios –y se agarró con más fuerza al cuello de Killer.

–¿Sabes lo que te espera ahora, Penguin…? –preguntó el rubio divertido mientras terminaba de juntar el cuerpo del castaño con el suyo. Notó como éste negaba con la cabeza, y sonrió ampliamente–. Ahora tienes que entrenar y convertirte en alguien fuerte, porque Kid no acepta inútiles en su barco.

El pequeño, al escuchar aquello, no pudo evitar reír. Si tenía que convertirse en el hombre más fuerte del mundo, lo haría (aunque Penguin era bastante realista en ese sentido). Haría todo lo que le pidieran con tal de estar al lado de su hombre. Porque, por una vez en su vida, le tocaba ser feliz.

Killer le apartó con cuidado para ver su rostro, para admirar esa belleza dulce e inocente que le había cautivado dos años atrás, y para besar con ternura aquellos labios que tan bien le sabían. Penguin aceptó el beso gustoso, y cerró los ojos para disfrutar y aprender de nuevo los cortes que Killer tenía en sus labios. Quería ver el rostro que ponía cuando se besaban, pero esta vez, el pequeño cerró los ojos. En el fondo no importaba, porque tendría toda una vida por delante para averiguarlo. Porque, desde luego, no pensaba morir tan fácilmente.

*****

Habían dejado los besos a un lado, habían apartado la pasión que cada uno sentía cuando entraba en contacto con el otro, y simplemente permanecían juntos, abrazados, en la misma posición: Kid, sentado en el suelo y apoyado contra la pared, y Law, acurrucado entre sus piernas y descansando su cabeza en el pecho del pelirrojo. El moreno estaba con los ojos cerrados, relajado en extremo escuchando el latido del corazón del pirata. Un corazón que por fin le pertenecía. Kid, por su parte, acariciaba con cariño el cabello y el cuello del sacerdote, llegando a veces a bajar por su delgado brazo, intuyendo su cuerpo bajo esa túnica negra.

Tenía muchísimas ganas de hacerlo suyo de nuevo, pero iba a esperar. La primera vez debía ser en el barco, en su camarote de capitán. Y así, todo volvería a la normalidad de una vez. La ansiada normalidad. Daba igual si Trafalgar se negaba a ir con él, pensaba raptarlo y nadie se lo impediría. Porque era su joya, su precioso tesoro de miel y canela.

Sin poder evitarlo, el pirata sonrió. Resultaba irónico que, la primera vez que había pisado esa isla, había llegado en busca de un tesoro, y ahora se llevaba otro. Trafalgar abrió un ojo al notar como su hombre sonreía, y no pudo evitar preguntar:

–¿Por qué sonríes, Eustass-ya?

–Creo que hace dos años me engañaron cuando me dijeron que aquí había un tesoro enorme –era extraño, pero por una vez en su vida, le hacía gracia que le hubieran engañado–, pero aquí no hay nada.

–Claro que hay un tesoro –inquirió Law mientras se incorporaba para mirar a su hombre directamente a los ojos–. El tesoro de la Diosa.

–¡Aquí no hay ningún tesoro! –volvió a reír el menor y abrazó de nuevo al tatuado, no quería perder su calor–. Hay piezas de oro y algunas monedas, pero nada destacable.

–Idiotass-ya… –y el moreno se soltó del agarre para levantarse del suelo en dirección al pequeño altar que tenía en la habitación. Entre las ofrendas a la estatua de madera de la diosa había una caja de marfil profusamente decorada con motivos acuáticos. Después de hacer una pequeña reverencia, la cogió entre sus manos y volvió de nuevo a su sitio–. Éste es el tesoro de la Diosa.

Eustass escrutó la caja minuciosamente, no era muy grande, pero tampoco parecía ser la llave del mayor tesoro después del One Piece. Iba a agarrarla, pero Trafalgar se lo impidió. Él abriría la caja, que para eso era el Sumo Sacerdote. Con cuidado, bajo la atenta mirada del pelirrojo, sacó del interior un frasco de cristal. Parecía valioso, un finísimo vidrio transparente con un cuerpo ancho y bajo y un cuello alargado y fino, el cual se coronaba con un tapón, también de cristal, en forma de diamante, en el que había inscrita una estrella de ocho puntas.

–Aquí permanece la sangre de la Diosa Madre Ishtar –comenzó Law con la explicación, mientras Kid intuía el líquido a través del cristal pues, a pesar de que era transparente, el líquido también lo era y casi parecía que el frasco estaba vacío–. Si bebes de su sangre, podrás revivir a quien desees.

–¿En serio? –preguntó incrédulo el menor–. ¡Eso es jodidamente perfecto!

–No te emociones, Eustass-ya –le reprendió el tatuado–. Los dioses nunca dan nada gratis, todo trato con ellos tiene una contrapartida –volvió a guardar el delicado frasco en la caja–. Para empezar, para revivir a alguien, debes beber todo el líquido del frasco. Es decir, que sólo puedes usarlo una vez.

–Bueno, tampoco es un inconveniente muy grande –comentó Kid mientras dejaba un cariñoso beso en la frente del moreno.

–Y segundo, y más importante… Una vez que bebas la sangre, morirás –Kid abrió los ojos sorprendido. Eso sí que no se lo esperaba–. Si alguien muere, debe acudir al Irkalla con los dioses, pero si ese alguien es revivido, su alma no viajará al otro mundo. Los dioses no se pueden quedar sin un alma, por lo que se produce un intercambio. La persona que está viva y bebe del líquido muere para que el fallecido vuelva a la vida.

El pirata se quedó pensativo unos segundos, pero al final apartó la caja para colocarla a un lado y abrazó de nuevo a Trafalgar, regalándole otro bonito beso en la frente para luego volver a aprisionarlo contra su pecho.

–Si es así como funciona, no lo quiero –sentenció, para sorpresa del moreno–. No hará falta porque ninguno de los dos moriremos en el Nuevo Mundo, pero si se diera el caso, ni tú ni yo beberemos del frasco.

–Eustass-ya, no tomes una decisión importante de una forma tan precipitada –pero el mayor no pudo continuar, pues Kid le interrumpió.

–Si yo muero y tú sobrevives, no quiero que lo bebas. No quiero resucitar en un mundo en el que no estés –Law sintió como el abrazo se hacía más fuerte, escuchando el acelerado latir del corazón de su hombre–. Y si tú mueres y yo sobrevivo, me volaré los sesos para ir contigo allá dondequiera que vayamos cuando nos morimos.

Aquella muestra de amor tan egoísta, pero a la vez tan pura y sincera, consiguió sacar un leve rubor en las mejillas del moreno. Ahora era su corazón el que latía con rapidez. Se dejó abrazar, se dejó inundar por el calor que desprendía el enorme cuerpo de Kid. Esa sensación era maravillosa, no había nada igual en el mundo.

Es por ello que se iría con él. Abandonaría Babilonia y se lanzaría al peligroso océano en busca de aquel misterioso tesoro que tanto ansiaba su pelirrojo. Daba igual si no lo encontraban, daba igual si fracasaban, porque lo realmente importante era estar con la persona amada. Y estaba claro que Kid lo amaba con locura, y el sentimiento era recíproco.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando el alba desgarrara el oscuro manto de la noche, Law haría sus rezos matutinos a los dioses y se marcharía para no volver. Dejaría el tesoro de la Diosa intacto para no enfadar a las divinidades, daría unas últimas instrucciones a sus sacerdotisas para que eligieran a un nuevo Sumo Sacerdote, y se lanzaría a explorar el enorme mundo desconocido que tantas veces había deseado conocer.

Comenzaría una nueva vida como pirata, y aunque no sabía muy bien qué deparaba su futuro, no dudaría en entregarse a él. Porque a su lado estaría Eustass Kid, el hombre que rompió sus esquemas haría dos años atrás, el hombre que le había enseñado el amor verdadero.

Porque nadie rompería su unión, porque nadie destruiría su amor.

_Ni siquiera los dioses._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love wins<3


	29. Epílogo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is the end... Thank you so much for readiong, and feel free to comment!  
> Hope you like it<3<3

Trafalgar Law admiraba el magnífico paisaje que se mostraba ante sus ojos. Desde la cubierta del barco, ya alejados de aquella ciudad en la que habían atracado esa misma mañana, sus metálicos orbes veían como ésta se consumía en las potentes llamas que la corroían desde sus propias entrañas.

Era de noche, una noche oscura y sin estrellas, ni siquiera luna, y aquel incendio brillaba en la oscuridad como una luciérnaga en plena selva, como una antorcha en mitad de una cueva, como un rayo de sol en un día nublado. Incluso podía escuchar los gritos, los aullidos de dolor de los habitantes, las casas derrumbarse, los cristales romperse en mil pedazos, las vigas de madera crepitar con fuerza.

En mitad de la nada, una luz. Una luz viva. Hermosa.

Y esa luz había sido posible por él. Él era el causante de tal incendio. Un repentino calor inundó el interior del moreno, y con cariño se llevó la mano al pecho para sentir el acelerado latir de su corazón. Aun habiendo pasado dos años, él conseguía hacerle sentir como un ser indefenso que necesitaba protección, _su_ protección, que necesitaba _su_ cariño. Sólo el suyo. La suave brisa mecía sus alborotados cabellos, acariciando su tostada piel escondida ahora en nuevas ropas, pues sus antiguas vestimentas se habían quedado completamente inservibles desde que había puesto el pie en aquel barco. En _su_ barco.

Tan absorto estaba admirando el enorme incendio que no se percató de unos pasos que se acercaban a él por la espalda, lentos y pesados, parsimoniosos. Y sólo cuando sintió como una enorme manta de pelo granate le rodeaba en un cariñoso abrazo, supo que había alguien más en la cubierta.

*****

–¿Qué creéis que habrá sido de Law-sama? –preguntó con curiosidad Nami, también queriendo romper el silencio que se había creado en el ambiente después de que Luffy, Chopper y Usopp se hubiesen marchado a dormir.

–Estará bien –contestó Robin con una ladeada sonrisa, siempre enigmática aun con el paso de los años–. Es un hombre fuerte.

–Eso es cierto –asintió la pelirroja–, pero tengo curiosidad por saber cómo es la vida de un pirata más allá de Babilonia…

–Nami-san –intervino Sanji, que estaba recogiendo la vajilla después de haber cenado–, no pienses cosas innecesarias –Robin sonrió de forma cómplice ante las palabras del cocinero–. Deberíais dormir ya, no puedo permitir que las dos flores más hermosas de palacio pierdan su belleza por falta de sueño.

–Tienes razón, cocinero-san –dijo la morena, y con una reverencia se despidió de Sanji, arrastrando a su compañera consigo.

Y otro silencio inundó la cocina, esta vez porque el rubio se había quedado solo. Y no le importaba, le gustaban esos momentos de tranquilidad en los que sólo estaba él consigo mismo, esos momentos en los que podía respirar tranquilo, relajarse, y meditar, pensar en todo lo que le había pasado en esos dos años en los que habían cambiado de Sumo Sacerdote. Pero no pudo pensar por mucho rato, pues pronto estuvo acompañado.

–Alcohol, por favor –pidió Zoro nada más entrar en la cocina, sin saludar a su pareja, y fue directo a sentarse en una de las sillas.

–Al menos he conseguido que me lo pidas como es debido –suspiró Sanji, acercándole un vaso con vino especiado y sentándose a su lado–. Ahora sólo tienes que saludarme antes y preguntarme cómo me ha ido el día y entonces sería perfecto.

–Ya sé cómo te ha ido el día –contestó el peli-verde tras un largo trago–. Estás cansado, trabajas demasiado.

–Zoro, por favor, no empieces con lo mismo –se molestó el cocinero, encendiéndose un cigarro de hierba y apartando la vista de su pareja–. Es lo que tengo que hacer.

–Eres el que antes de levantas y el que más tarde te acuestas –rebatió el espadachín serio, pero sin alzar demasiado la voz. No quería discutir, sólo estaba preocupado por él–. Ni siquiera descansas en tus ratos libres.

–¿Qué pasa, marimo-kun? ¿Estás preocupado por mí? –se rió el rubio, sacándole un leve rubor al otro–. Sabes que soy fuerte, puedo con esto y más –y con cariño, acercó su mano libre a la de Zoro para entrelazar sus dedos en señal de amor.

–Ya sé que eres fuerte –respondió el espadachín admirando los finos dedos del rubio, jugando con ellos, acariciándolos sutilmente con los suyos–, pero no puedo evitar preocuparme por ti –y se llevó la mano de Sanji para besarla tiernamente y sellar, de nuevo, su amor.

*****

–Traigo un poco de dulce para las agujetas, Pen… –dijo un fornido rubio mientras abría la puerta de su camarote con un plato con varios chocolates “comprados” esa misma mañana en la última isla en la que habían atracado, la misma isla que ahora ardía con furia.

Y lo que apareció ante sus verdes ojos no pudo más que provocarle una sonora carcajada interior. Allí estaba su pareja, Penguin, enroscado en la cama durmiendo plácidamente después de un arduo asalto. El rubio dejó la bandeja en la mesilla y, tras desnudarse pesadamente, entró en la cama con el muchachito que ya no era tan muchachito.

Penguin había cambiado mucho en estos dos años… Mucho. Killer sabía que, si no se hacía fuerte, no sobreviviría en un mar de pirañas asesinas como era el Grand Line, además de que Kid no aguantaba petardos en su barco. El pastorcillo se comprometió con Killer, prometió hacerse más fuerte y seguir un duro entrenamiento diario… Y lo había conseguido.

No tenía armas como Kid o como el propio Killer, pero ya no era débil ni mucho menos, al contrario, seguía siendo delgado, pero era puro músculo. Y entrenar con Killer le había vuelto mucho más ágil, más rápido, de manera que era capaz de anticiparse a los ataques de los rivales sin problemas y sabía defenderse a la perfección. Aunque, y en esto todavía le quedaba un poquito de trabajo, no era tan resistente como el resto. Y es por eso que ahora estaba durmiendo en la cama como un tronco después de un duro día en la vida de un pirata.

El rubio sonrió tontamente al verlo sobre su cama, cubierto con la fina sábana blanca hasta las orejas. El clima marino le parecía algo frío en comparación con el de su isla natal. Se desnudó intentando hacer el mínimo ruido para no despertar a su pareja, dejó la bandeja en una pequeña mesita de noche próxima a la cama, y se metió en ésta. El casco descansaba a los pies del lecho que ambos habían ido creando en esos dos años.

Penguin sintió el hundimiento del colchón por el peso de su pareja, y se removió sobre sí mismo para acabar acurrucándose entre los fornidos brazos del pirata, acomodándose en su pecho y acompasando su respiración con la del muchacho. Killer le besó tiernamente en la frente, apartando el flequillo con los propios labios. El cálido tacto hizo que el rubio acercase más al muchachito, hundiendo su nariz en el suave cabello de éste.

–Buenas noches, pequeño.

Al poco tiempo, cayó rendido a los brazos de Morfeo.

*****

Eustass Kid relajaba sus músculos sobre la alcoba. Había sido un día largo, muy largo, y ahora más que nunca necesitaba unos momentos de descanso. El brazo metálico yacía inerte en el escritorio de madera de roble, en una esquina, al lado de algunos libros. Desde que Trafalgar se incorporó a la tripulación, habían instalado una librería, ya que a éste le encantaba leer. Pasaba los ratos muertos entre puerto y puerto aquí encerrado en estas cuatro paredes, recostado en la cama con un libro entre sus tatuadas manos. El pelirrojo sonrió socarronamente mientras su mirada se perdía en los tomos escritos, él jamás había leído un libro, y estaba orgulloso de ello.

El ruido de una puerta abrirse le sacó de sus pensamientos. Era Law, que terminaba el baño que hacía hora y media había comenzado. Vestía su pantalón de pijama ancho y largo, azul con franjas blancas, mientras se secaba el cabello con una toalla. Con total parsimonia, agarró uno de los libros del escritorio, el más reciente de todos, y se recostó en la cama. Apenas dijo nada, apagó la luz general y encendió una pequeña lamparita que tenía en la mesilla para molestar lo menos posible, y continuó con la lectura por donde la había dejado el día anterior.

El pirata le miró perplejo. Ya estaba acostumbrado a las manías de su pareja, que eran muchas y muy extrañas, pero seguía sin aceptar que fuera tan frío, tan poco receptivo. No, receptivo sí que era. Realmente no era cariñoso, y no expresaba sus sentimientos con franqueza. A veces, Kid tenía la sensación de dormir con un extraño, pero a la mañana siguiente, Law le regalaba una bonita sonrisa ladeada y caía de nuevo a sus pies. Porque sí, estaba locamente enamorado de él. Como jamás lo había estado nunca, y como nunca creía que estaría. Law era su primer y último amor, de eso estaba seguro.

El pelirrojo observó con detenimiento al muchacho; su expresión relajada y serena, su vista perdida en las letras, su pelo algo húmedo que se le pegaba a la frente, sus dedos largos y tatuados que sostenían con delicadeza el preciado manuscrito, sus labios finos y sellados que se movían a veces con la lectura, como queriendo pronunciar las palabras que surcaban su mente. Sí, todo el él rezumaba paz. Por lo menos, en esos precisos instantes.

Kid se había aprendido cada poro, cada facción, cada característica del sacerdote. Y aun así, seguía asombrándose cuando le veía así, recostado en su cama, perdido en su mundo, compartiendo una vida con él a pesar de mantener las distancias, porque Trafalgar siempre parecía estar en su mundo, protegido por una burbuja invisible que le confería ese aire tan mágico, tan extraordinario. En el Nuevo Mundo, Kid había visto de todo, pero nunca nada como Law. A pesar de los años, seguía siendo todo un misterio para él.

Eustass se acercó a él lentamente, tampoco quería incomodarle. Balanceó su peso y se colocó de lado, escondiendo el muñón de su brazo en el colchón. Así, recostado como estaba, observaba a Law desde abajo, y con esa perspectiva se marcaba profundamente su barbilla triangular. Con los claroscuros de la pequeña luz de la mesita de noche, Trafalgar tenía un aire seductor, interesante, pero también inquietante y reservado. Se quedó embobado mirándole.

–¿Ocurre algo, Eustass-ya? –preguntó de repente el moreno, apartando la vista del libro para posar sus preciosos orbes grises en su pareja y regalándole una enigmática mirada.

–No… –balbuceó el nombrado casi con un nudo en la garganta–. Sólo te observaba mientras leías.

El sacerdote dejó el libro en la mesilla y se recostó en la cama, apoyando la cabeza en el almohadón para quedar a la altura del joven pirata. Le sonrió de esa forma tan característica, y el menor sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espina dorsal.

–¿Y puedo saber por qué? –insistió con picardía, relamiéndose los labios.

El pelirrojo no supo qué contestar. En verdad que sólo le estaba observando, nada más. Perdiéndose en su exótica belleza, en su piel morena y dulce como la caña de azúcar, en su cabello negro y brillante de obsidiana, y en esos ojos metálicos que relucían como el mismísimo sol. ¿Quién no se quedaría embelesado con alguien así entre las sábanas? Kid estiró su único brazo para acariciar con dulzura una de las mejillas del muchacho, que le miró con sorpresa.

–Porque… –empezó el pirata, dubitativo, buceando en el mar gris que eran los ojos de Trafalgar–. Porque eres digno de admiración. Una obra de arte.

Ahora fue Law el que se quedó sin habla. A veces, la sinceridad de su pareja le abrumaba. ¿Una obra de arte? ¿Él? En absoluto. Un leve rubor apareció en sus mejillas a la par que la caricia de Kid se hacía más intensa, deslizando sus castigados dedos por la nuca del moreno y enredándose en su cabello, tirando hacia sí para fundirse en un beso terriblemente tierno.

No había intensidad, no había prisa, no había ansia. Los labios del pelirrojo se movían con calculada lentitud por los de Trafalgar, que se abrieron para dejar entrar la lengua de éste. El húmedo músculo también se balanceaba con sobriedad, degustando cada recoveco de Law, haciéndose a su forma y sacándole suspiros nada inocentes. El sacerdote balanceó su peso para que Kid acabase recostado por completo en la cama, y él, con medio cuerpo encima mientras sus piernas descansaban sobre el colchón.

–Vaya, Eustass-ya –rompió el beso Trafalgar–. Esta manera de pedir sexo es nueva.

–No quiero sexo –gruñó molesto el aludido, y paseó sus dedos por la espalda del sacerdote, palpando con sus yemas cada poro, cada pliegue y cada tatuaje del otro–. Sólo quiero tenerte aquí, en mi cama. Conmigo.

–¿Acaso hay otro sitio al que pueda ir? –se rió el moreno–. No, no hay mejor lugar que éste –y puntualizó–-. No hay otro lugar en el que _quiera_ estar.

Le regaló un delicado beso en la comisura de los labios, uno de esos dulces que se daban los amantes cuando estaban en público, lo suficientemente cariñoso para verse íntimo, pero sin mucha pasión para no levantar sospechas. Estiró la mano para apagar la lámpara de la mesilla, y se recostó de malas maneras en el pecho trabajado de su pareja para conciliar el sueño. Le resultaba algo extraño que Kid no quisiera sexo, pero por una noche, no importaba. Además, tampoco es que estuvieran a todas horas copulando como conejos, y el día había sido duro. Se habían ganado un descanso.

Trafalgar se removió sobre los pectorales de su hombre para encontrar la postura idónea, mientras éste le acariciaba suavemente el cabello. Tardaría en dormirse, como siempre le pasaba aun cuando estaba más cansado que un perro. Cerró los párpados y se concentró en dormir escuchando la respiración del pirata, sintiendo cómo se balanceaba su pecho en armonía, creyendo ser un bebé en brazos de su madre.

Pero al cabo de unos minutos, Law rompió el silencio:

–Eustass-ya –le llamó con voz dulce–. ¿Quieres decirme algo?

–¿Y-Yo? –cuestionó el joven con sorpresa–. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

–Te late el corazón con mucha fuerza, como si estuvieras excitado –explicó el moreno con total naturalidad, haciendo que su compañero se sonrojara–, o nervioso…

El pelirrojo farfulló palabras incomprensibles, casi como alguna especie de trol de las cavernas, mientras ponía los ojos en blanco. Todavía no se explicaba cómo era que Trafalgar le cazaba tan pronto. ¿Tenía algún truco? No… Simplemente, llevaban mucho tiempo juntos. El pirata nunca había sido bueno confesando sus sentimientos, y pese a todo ese tiempo que llevaba con Law, aún había cosas que le costaba hacer y palabras que le costaba decir.

Las personas no solían cambiar, y menos alguien como Eustass Kid. Pero sabía que había cambiado, incluso él mismo se lo notaba, y todo gracias a Law. Aunque no sabía si para bien o para mal. Había encontrado un tesoro, no el One Piece, pero no pensaba cambiarlo ni por todo el oro del mundo. Era _su_ tesoro.

–Quería decirte que… –comenzó el menor, con un nudo en la garganta–. Bueno, pues eso… –Law alzó la vista con curiosidad, estaba disfrutando de lo lindo viendo sufrir a su pareja–. ¡Joder, qué difícil es esto! –se cabreó, pero respiró hondo y se lanzó a la piscina–. Que… Que te quiero, ¿vale?

– _Fufufu_ … –esa estrambótica declaración era una de las tantas _cualidades_ especiales del pelirrojo. El moreno le miró intensamente por unos segundos, sintiendo cómo ardía su interior al observar esos ojos color ámbar–. Desde luego que vale, Eustass-ya.


End file.
